Not meant to be
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SAIZOU/KAMANOSUKE fanfic. (MA) A veces querer algo no significa poder conseguirlo, en especial si los involucrados no saben lo que quieren y otros se entrometen...
1. Chapter 1: The kiss

_Bueno, por fin pude cuadrar una historia que me agradara respecto a estos dos. No sólo se me hacía difícil por la cantidad de fics que hay sobre la pareja, cada uno con su propio headcanon (pues quería hacer algo distinto), sino también porque la verdad, aunque me gusta la pareja, para mí Saizou es demasiado injusto y cruel con Kamanosuke (y el pelirrojo le insulta bastante también jeje payback! :)) así que mi visión de lo que significaría juntar a estos dos es algo distinta :) es dark? Puedes apostarlo. Hay romance? Definitivamente (aunque no se note al principio), así como muchas otras cosas más._

_Este fic se basa casi por entero en el manga. El manga y el anime tienen bastantes diferencias, entre ellas está que Kamanosuke interviene más (y sus intervenciones son bastante interesantes). El fic ha de proseguir hasta donde va la secuela, Brave 10 S, así que visita los links de mi foro para estar al tanto de lo que pasa en el manga y los nuevos personajes._

_Cada capítulo tiene sus propias advertencias, léelas antes de continuar. Espero que lo disfruten!_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / offensive words_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Oh, sí! Mierda, que rico culo, chiquillo! Mierda! Hoy es mi día de suerte! No tener que pagar por alguien como tú….ngh!" el hombre que recogí en un bar de mala muerte de este olvidado pueblo gruñe mientras asalta mi culo con estocadas largas y profundas. El hombre es muy grande, fornido e increíblemente robusto….justo como les prefiero para momentos como éste. Su cara es horrible y es en extremo velludo, lo cual me desagrada pero no pude conseguir nada mejor en este olvidado lugar. De todas maneras, no fue su cara lo que captó mi atención, sino el paquete abultado que colgaba de sus pantalones al verme.

"hng!...ya cállate, no me interesa escucharte! Dame más duro, o esto es todo lo que tienes?" digo en tono burlón, algo agitado, impaciente, para provocarle. El hombre me mira molesto un segundo antes de separar más mis piernas con sus grotescas manos, elevándolas en el aire, sobre sus hombros, para meter más de su grueso y largo falo en mi culo…..AAHH! su pelvis golpea mis nalgas a la vez que introduce todo su miembro viril dentro mío, inclinándose hacia adelante, aplastándome con su pesado cuerpo, hundiendo mi cuerpo más pequeño y delgado en el sucio suelo del callejón donde nos encontramos.

"No me provoques, ramera! Después que termine contigo no vas a poder cagar sin pensar en mí! Coño!" exclama el hombre, salpicándome con su saliva al final de cada frase ahora que su rostro está por encima del mío. Puerco!. Con una de sus grandes manos palmotea mi trasero repetidas veces, cada vez más fuerte, en un intento por ser original supongo. Con su otra mano me coge de los cabellos para mover mi cabeza a su antojo. Mete su musculosa lengua en mi oído, dejándolo húmedo, descendiendo por mi cuello, el cual succiona, mordisquea y babea sin cuidado, emitiendo sonidos roncos de placer. Finalmente lleva su lengua hasta mi boca, partiendo mis labios a la fuerza para amarrarme en un beso baboso y torpe.

Su lengua se mueve frenéticamente dentro de mi boca, llenándola casi por completo, mientras yo estoy con los pies en el aire, por sobre su cabeza, recibiendo las bestiales arremetidas de su gran verga que me causan mucho dolor. Bien! El peso de su gran cuerpo sobre el mío, aplastándome hasta casi dejarme sin aire, sumado al resto es lo que termina por hacerme gemir… por fin empieza. Mi falo empieza a erguirse y a doblar su tamaño…..ah! Necesito más!

Unos ojos azules, fríos y asesinos aparecen en mi mente y todo mi cuerpo se estremece. Es ese ninja, Saizou, aquel que se negó a acabar conmigo luego de darme la mejor batalla de mi vida. Hace varias horas que bajé de la colina donde tuvimos nuestra gloriosa batalla y aún puedo sentir los certeros y expertos cortes de su espada lastimándome, haciéndome sangrar sin piedad, mirándome fríamente, con ojos asesinos de quien ha dado muerte a muchos, ojos sedientos de sangre y…Mierda! Este sujeto va muy lento! Muerdo su lengua fuerte para dar por acabado el beso, a la vez que clavo mis uñas en su espalda para tener más apoyo y mover mis caderas de arriba hacia abajo, a un ritmo más rápido e intenso que sus estocadas. El tipo gruñe molesto, propinándome una sonora cacheta que me voltea la cara.

"Puta culera! Si tanto deseas mi pinga te partiré el culo con ella, coño!" el enojado hombre clava sus dientes en mi cuello con tal violencia que pareciera querer arrancarme un trozo de carne, mientras que con su mano coge entre sus toscos dedos uno de mis pezones y lo tuerce, jalándolo hacia fuera como intentando arrancarlo de su sitio. Un grito largo y ronco sale de entre mis labios, el cual es entrecortado y avivado cada vez que su verga se clava en mi trasero. Sus embestidas se vuelven más salvajes que antes, desgarrando tejido por dentro, mojando mis nalgas con mi propia sangre. Justo lo que necesito…..Estamos en una zona apartada del pueblo, así que mis intensos gemidos y gruñidos no serán oídos por nadie.

Después de que Saizou (sí, ese es el nombre de mi tormento) me abandonara en la colina, sin darme lo que tanto deseaba (estaba tan cerca! Tan cerca de morir atravesado por su espada!), dejándome insatisfecho, una sensación muy familiar me invadió. Todavía con el deseo de matar, de ver correr sangre aún si se trataba de la mía, y con el cuerpo temblando del éxtasis que me provoca una buena batalla, abandoné ese lugar para buscar alivio en otro lado (como otras veces antes) luego de gritar mi frustración a la montaña. Es así como terminé en este pueblucho de porquería y encontré al hijo de puta que ahora me folla como si no se hubiera cogido a nadie en meses.

_Flashback_

_Entro al hediondo bar lleno de hombres tan miserables y detestables como este pueblo de mierda. Ignoro sus ojos hambrientos recorriendo mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, así como la manera en que se cogen el bulto entre sus pantalones mientras lo hacen. Mi mente todavía está plagada de sensaciones que no me dejarán pensar con claridad hasta que consiga aplacar esta frustración que llevo dentro….y sé como hacerlo. Mi mirada se posa en un hombre grande, el más grande del grupo, que no se molesta en ocultar con su mano la gran protuberancia que ha aparecido en sus pantalones a causa de mi presencia. Ése es. Me acerco a él con pasos firmes a pesar de que mi cuerpo aún arde a causa del encuentro inconcluso con el ninja. Cuando estoy frente a él, le cojo con fuerza de las pelotas antes de hablar._

"_Quiero que me folles con esto hasta hacerme gritar. Crees que puedes hacerlo, pendejo?" rodeo con mis dedos su polla, presionando fuerte, haciéndole gruñir de placer. Él me coge del brazo y me saca de allí dando zancadas, en dirección de un solitario callejón….._

_-fin del flashback-_

No sé por qué recuerdo eso justo ahora, como es que encontré a este hombre, pero no tiene importancia. Mis gritos se hacen más desesperados y fuertes cuando el hombre muerde mi pantorrilla derecha, cambiando la dirección de sus embestidas –que se vuelven más violentas aún- aplastando mi erección con su fornido vientre…..no puedo aguantar más y me vació en ese momento, bañando con mi semen sus abdominales. Él continúa moviéndose dentro mío hasta que se corre, gimiendo alto y fuerte su placer en el silencioso callejón. El sujeto se tiende sobre mí a descansar de su orgasmo (jadeando en mi oreja), aplastándome….casi no puedo respirar. Luego de unos minutos de estar así, sale de mi cuerpo, se levanta, se coloca los pantalones y me lanza un escupitajo que me cae en la cara.

"Cuando quieras más de esto," dice moviendo su pelvis hacia adelante el puerco éste. "ya sabes donde buscarme, ramera loca! Pero si me vuelves a morder tendré que destrozar tu bonita cara y nadie quiere eso, verdad?"

Varios minutos después de que el hombre se ha ido, me levanto del suelo. Recojo mis ropas y me pongo mi abrigo blanco. Camino lentamente hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna que vi mientras venía a este pueblo, y me meto en ella. Me quedo echado en el agua, dejando que el cristalino líquido me limpie por completo. No soporto estar sucio por mucho tiempo. Soy meticuloso con mi higiene. Ya me siento más tranquilo, como no me sentía desde que, horas atrás, me enfrentara y fuera derrotado por ese ninja. Mecánicamente salgo del agua y me coloco mis ropas para abandonar este lugar.

Mi banda de ladrones ya no está. Tampoco tengo un lugar a donde ir. La imagen de Saizou aparece en mi mente y sé muy bien qué es lo que debo hacer. Con la mente más despejada y un nuevo objetivo por delante, parto en dirección de Ueda. Creo que ése era el nombre del sitio a donde quería ir esa odiosa chiquilla a la que vino a rescatar Saizou. Ella tiene la culpa de todo! Mujer idiota! Saizou estaba dispuesto a matarme en ese momento hasta que ella habló! Mierda! Nunca he estado en Ueda pero no importa, encontraré la manera de llegar. Ahora, eso es al este o al oeste? Tal vez deba robar un mapa? No serviría de nada pues no sé leer mapas…..qué más da! Sólo debo seguir de frente y me toparé con ellos, estoy seguro. Te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado mujer! Te voy a obligar a terminar lo que empezaste! No te dejaré ir hasta que lo hagas! Voy por ti, Saizou!

* * *

Mierda! Como sabe gritar ese chico! Sasuke, se llamaba? No sé, no recuerdo. Tan sólo le hice una pregunta inocente y él se pone histérico. Aprovecha que estoy todavía estoy algo aturdido (aún escucho un pitido en mis oídos que me molesta) para quitarme al animal peludo ése (dijo que se llamaba Amaheru?) y salir disparado en dirección del bosque. Eso ya no importa. No sé por qué pero tener a ese peludo animal (tan suave y esponjoncito! Por eso le quería desollar, para quedarme con su piel) entre mis manos ha logrado calmarme, mi corazón ya no late como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho después de que-…por qué es que hizo eso? Tocar mi cabeza de esa manera…

"ATCHISS!"

Uh? Diablos! Parece que en verdad voy a pescar un resfrío. No sería la primera vez que me enfermo luego de bañarme en las aguas heladas del río, durante una noche fría. Por eso era que esperaba con ansias meterme a los baños termales que nos había prometido el viejo Sanada. Pero no! Saizou tenía que burlarse de mí, poniendo de nuevo en duda mi género! Por eso me largué de ahí. Sanada se la pasa fregándome, tomándome de tonto desde que llegué aquí (y no puedo matarle por muchas razones), seguramente iba a seguirle el juego a Saizou para fastidiarme más y yo no me iba a dejar, claro que no!

Hace semanas que llevo viviendo aquí en Ueda, luego que el viejo me dejara quedarme en su castillo a cambio de pelear por él. Tener un techo bajo el cual dormir, comida en la mesa, y la promesa de pelear a muerte con Saizou llegado el momento, a cambio de matar a los pendejos que se crucen en nuestro camino, es un excelente trato, no podía rechazarlo. Claro que hasta ahora no hemos tenido mucha acción por aquí (salvo el enfrentamiento con el idiota ése que quería acabar con Saizou sin mi permiso. Oh! Y la pelea con el tipo grande que ahora está con nosotros, pero eso no cuenta pues el cretino me desmayó con su mazo!) y Saizou aún rehúsa pelear conmigo así que me estoy aburriendo una barbaridad. Pero por algún motivo no quiero irme de aquí….

El sentimiento extraño que me embargó luego que Saizou tocara mi cabeza, se ha convertido en sólo una pequeña molestia en el pecho….o será que me estoy enfermando en serio? No sé! Me echo en el pasto, mirando el enorme cielo negro. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que llegué aquí, en especial lo que se refiere a mi forma de vida. Las negativas de Saizou de pelear conmigo (a pesar de que prometió que jugaría conmigo hasta hacerme llorar), aunque me dejan frustrado, no me llevan a buscar satisfacción en otros lados como de costumbre. Es más, parece que el solo hecho de seguirle, estar a su lado casi en todo momento, interactuando con él de alguna manera, es todo lo que necesito para estar tranquilo. Muy extraño….

Al inicio intentaba acabar con su vida atacándole incluso cuando dormía en su cuarto (aunque sin éxito. Siempre conseguía escapar antes. Debe ser una cosa de ninjas), ahora sólo le busco pelea cuando está alerta, siguiéndole a donde quiera que vaya, a pesar de la molestosa presencia de Izanami. Esa chiquilla me tiene harto! Se roba mi desayuno, se mete en mi cuarto, coge mis cosas y para colmo acapara el tiempo de Saizou a su antojo, tiempo que debería pasar conmigo! Qué latosa!...ag! otro estornudo. Mi nariz debe estar toda roja. Mejor regreso a mi cuarto a dormir que aquí corre viento. Mi cabello todavía está algo mojado y aún lo llevo suelto pues no sé donde diablos he dejado mi pin! Mierda! Por suerte tengo uno de repuesto en mi cuarto….tengo que ir a robar otro ya que ese es el último que me queda….

**Saizou's POV**

No entiendo a ese loco! Ni tampoco entiendo por qué es que me preocupo por alguien así! Después de que me lo encontrara cerca del río, luego de ser rudamente apartado por demostrar preocupación por su salud (sólo a un idiota se le ocurre bañarse en el río con este frío durante la noche!), decidí regresar a mi habitación a dormir plácidamente pero no pude. La cara de Kamanosuke, con la nariz roja a causa del frío y sus cabellos húmedos pegándose a su rostro, no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Se veía…lindo….como un gato mojado, creo….por lo menos hasta que se puso a berrear como de costumbre y mencionó el asunto de que él sería quien acabaría con mi vida….como dije, un loco.

Ya en mi cuarto no podía dejar de mirar fuera de mi ventana por alguna señal del chico que me indicara que ya estaba de regreso en el castillo. "El muy idiota debe haberse quedado dormido por allí! Mañana amanecerá convertido en un cubo de hielo" pensaba para mis adentros. La verdad es que ese chico es casi suicida. "Saizou es el único con derecho a matarme llegado el momento", dice como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Está loco de remate! Pero es nuestro loco, Yukimura lo necesita y si yo no me preocupo por él nadie lo hará. Con eso en mente dejé la calidez de mi cuarto para adentrarme en la oscuridad del bosque, en busca del idiota. Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

Luego de dar varias vueltas sin rumbo, escucho unos pasos seguidos por un muy familiar "atchis!"…..no puedo enviar sonreír para mis adentros, ja! Le dije que se iba a enfermar. Espero detrás de un árbol a que Kamanosuke aparezca frente de mí. No se ve tan enfermo, ya su nariz no está roja pero camina lento, bostezando de a ratos, con los ojos medio queriendo cerrarse. Es extraño verle con el cabello todo suelto y eso me distrae un poco, como cuando le vi entrar a los baños termales…..no sé que fue lo que me pasó entonces…..creo que-

"Saizou? Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en el castillo descansando con tus amigos?" me dice en este mismo tono de reproche que usó cuando le encontré luego de que salió del río. Por algún motivo me cabrea igual que la vez anterior, así que no le doy importancia al hecho de que ha retrocedido un paso atrás apenas me ha visto.

"Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana. Y lo que esté haciendo aquí no es de tu incumbencia, idiota. Ahora, regrésate al castillo de una vez." Digo impaciente. Él me mira molesto como tantas otras veces pero su cabello rojo, largo y mojado, cayéndole más allá de sus hombros llama mi atención….le hacen ver más como si fuera una chica….sus ojo verdes brillan más también con la luz de la luna, bajo esas largas pestañas suyas…si tan solo-

"Uh? Tú a mi no me das órdenes! Si quiero quedarme fuera, me quedo fuera!" debería dejar de interrumpir mis pensamientos! Eso me pasa por preocuparme por alguien como él, sólo recibo ingratitud a cambio. Estoy cansado y no tengo tiempo para sus ridiculeces. Le cojo del brazo para traerlo a rastras si es necesario, de vuelta al castillo. Estoy cansado y quiero dormir! Como el terco que es, opone resistencia de inmediato, intentando soltarse de mi agarre, vociferando a viva voz. Mierda! Tan ruidoso y molesto como siempre!

A pesar de su delicado exterior, el chico es fuerte! Estoy jalando con bastante fuerza pero aún así no consigo moverle mucho de su sitio. Qué no entiende que esto es por su bien?! Cuando veo que él quiere sacar su arma para atacarme, yo me le adelanto, atrapando su muñeca con mi otra mano, empujándolo contra un árbol, deteniendo sus movimientos al fin…oh, diablos…..al momento de empujarle lo hice con tal fuerza que golpeé su cabeza contra el tronco. Kamanosuke empieza a deslizarse hacia abajo así que, en un acto reflejo, coloco la mano que antes atrapaba su muñeca, en su cadera…eso nos deja en una muy embarazosa posición….pero no es lo peor de todo….

Estamos demasiado cerca el uno del otro, mirándonos fijamente sin poder movernos. Puedo sentir su suave aliento sobre mi cuello (él es algo más bajo que yo) mientras que mi mano se mueve sola, acariciando la tierna piel expuesta de sus caderas hasta llegar a su cintura…..todo esto hace que vuelva a sentirme de la misma manera que cuando le vi ingresar a los baños termales, horas atrás….

_Flashback_

_Estoy conversando con Yukimura, sumergido hasta la cintura en la poza de agua, cuando Kamanosuke hace su aparición en la entrada de la habitación. Cuando volteo a verle está a punto de quitarse el polo que siempre lleva debajo de su abrigo, exponiendo más de su cuerpo frente a mí (sus pantalones son de corte muy bajo también). Por un segundo me quedo viéndole, esperando, sorprendentemente, impaciente que se quite todo para poder ver su cuerpo desnudo. No puedo engañarme, estoy excitado. En eso, un movimiento de Yukimura al lado mío me saca de mis pensamientos. La mirada lujuriosa que le lanza el viejo al chico inexplicablemente me molesta así que reacciono sin pensar._

"_Oye!, estás seguro que deberías estar en este lado de los baños?" digo en voz alta, lo más neutralmente posible. Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí como ninja fue a enmascarar mis emociones, cualquiera que estas sean. Como esperaba, el chico se enfada (odia que se refieran a él como chica) y se marcha anunciando en voz alta (creo que solo sabe hablar de esa manera. Qué bullicioso!) que irá a bañarse al río. Yukimura me reclama el hecho de que le haya espantado pero yo me hago el tonto y pasamos a otra cosa. Por suerte estamos bajo el agua pues la imagen de Kamanosuke dejando al descubierto parte de su curveado cuerpo ha conseguido una reacción mía ahí abajo que no esperaba…..vaya, ese chico es un problema aún sin proponérselo…._

_-fin del flashback-_

En ese momento pensaba en lo bien que se sentiría pasar mis manos por su delgada cintura y esas caderas que mantiene ocultas bajo su abrigo. Ahora que las tengo bajo mis manos, no puedo evitar tocarlas a placer…..es como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo. La primera vez que le ví no llamó mi atención pues mi mente estaba concentrada en rescatar a Izanami. Cuando se nos unió actuaba más normalmente; le miré mejor y me pareció que no estaba mal, hasta consideré que era atractivo. Me sorprende que eso haya progresado de esta manera y tan rápido hasta derivar en esta situación…..especialmente considerando lo molesto que le encuentro…..no me había pasado nunca….

Kamanosuke inhala aire con fuerza, no sé si en sorpresa o agitación pero no le doy importancia. Mi vista se posa en su rostro, enmarcado hermosamente por esos cabellos de fuego, ahora sueltos y húmedos por el agua de río. Sus bellos ojos verdes que tienen una intensidad que no he visto en otros, me miran confundidos pero a la vez curiosos. Tiene la boca semiabierta. Sus provocativos labios, húmedos y rosados, me tientan y, en un impulso, los atrapo en un beso.

Sus labios saben tan bien como se ven. No puedo dejar de besarlos y lamerlos hasta saciarme de su dulzura. Como no percibo resistencia alguna, introduzco mi lengua por entre sus labios levemente separándolos para explorar su cavidad. Esto es inclusive mucho mejor! Saboreo cada rincón, rozando, hurgando y provocando todo el interior, queriendo llegar más a dentro, devorarle por completo, perdido en el placer que siento al hacer todo esto. Al poco tiempo siento su lengua moverse un poco contra la mía (no sé si a voluntad o de forme refleja pero no me interesa) y eso aviva mi deseo, obligándome a profundizar aún más el beso cogiéndole por la nuca a la vez que mi otra mano desciende de su cintura, siguiendo la curvatura de su culo, hasta la redondez de su nalga, presionando un poco…en eso oigo un leve gemido de la boca de Kamanosuke que me trae de vuelta a la realidad. Qué mierda estoy haciendo?!

Sin pensarlo dos veces le aparto bruscamente de mí, hasta que estoy a más de un metro de distancia de él. Kamanosuke trastabilla un poco pero no cae. Se queda inmóvil en su sitio, mirando fijamente al suelo, con una expresión muy peculiar en su rostro. No sé que le pasa pero no me detengo a averiguarlo. Doy media vuelta y regreso lo más rápido que puedo al castillo. Va a ser una larga noche no queriendo pensar en lo que ha sucedido….pues no sé qué rayos ha sido eso!

Ya en la seguridad de mi cuarto, intento calmar mi agitación. Cómo fue que pasó eso?! Juré no volver a involucrarme con nadie después de…involucrarme? de qué estoy hablando?! Esto no es lo mismo. Nunca podrá ser lo mismo. El chico ni siquiera me agrada. Fue sólo algo del momento pues no me he cogido a nadie en mucho tiempo…..sólo me ha cogido de sorpresa porque hace tiempo que no me siento atraído así por nadie…lo que es extraño….mmm, de todas formas creo que tendré que visitar los burdeles de Sanada pronto…..espero que sean tan buenos como el viejo alardea…como siempre, ese chico sólo me causa problemas….

**Rokuro's POV**

Después de quedarse parado en medio del bosque por un largo rato, Kamanosuke se dirige por fin al castillo. Camina muy despacio, con la mirada gacha. Sus cabellos le cubren el rostro así que no sé la expresión que lleva. Le sigo con la vista hasta que entra a su cuarto sin hacer ruido alguno. Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Mientras salía a traer agua del pozo, unos gritos muy familiares captaron mi atención. "Suéltame en este instante, Saizou! Yo hago lo que se me venga en gana! Quieres pelea? Pues la tendrás!" escuché gritar. Mientras me iba acercando a la fuente del ruido era obvio que se trataba de Kamnosuke dando alaridos como de costumbre. La presencia del ninja tampoco me causó sorpresa. A donde quiera que el ninja fuera, Kamanosuke estaba ahí para seguirle….su obsesión y obstinación me fastidian bastante pero mi Lord ha permitido que se quede en el castillo y yo no soy quien para disuadirlo de lo contrario.

Cuando llegué al lugar, el barullo había cesado. Sin embargo, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Ahí, en medio del bosque, estaban Kamanosuke y Saizou, besándose. No vi esto venir. Sí, presentía que el pelirrojo tenía una especie de encaprichamiento con el ninja, al igual que Izanami, sólo que de una forma más obsesiva, dada su testarudez y mente simplista. Se podía inferir que se sentía atraído de alguna manera hacia Saizou (físicamente o no, ahí había atracción) pero nunca me hubiera imaginado un escenario como éste pues Saizou tan sólo demostraba fastidio hacia el chico. Todo esto es bizarro….

El beso duró un buen rato y, para mi sorpresa, era Saizou quien estaba al mando del mismo, tocando a Kamanosuke como si se tratase de su amante. De un momento a otro, el beso terminó y Saizou apartó al chico para alejarse rápidamente del lugar. Vaya,….no sé como tomará estas noticias Yukimura…Yukimura! Debe estarme esperando en su cuarto preguntándose por qué me demoro tanto en ir y venir del pozo con el agua. Con el balde de agua en mano, apresuro el paso en dirección de los aposentos de mi amo. Efectivamente, él me está esperando ahí, con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

"Sabes, empezaba a creer que te habías ido hasta el otro pueblo por el agua. O que te habías perdido camino al pozo…..Recuerdas? Solías perderte a menudo cuando eras pequeño, cuando apenas habías llegado a vivir aquí." Sí, claro, restriégame eso en la cara ahora. Todavía era pequeño y aún no me había familiarizado con el lugar pero no era eso por lo que no encontraba el pozo. Además fue sólo una vez, cuando él, para jugarme una broma, le pidió a unos sirvientes que ocultaran el pozo para intentar convencerme de que había desaparecido…..en fin, no respondo a sus provocaciones pues sé que no tiene remedio. Además, tengo cosas más importantes que decirle.

Lleno la jarra que hay al lado de su cama con el agua que he traído antes de sentarme frente suyo. Sin mucha ceremonia, le cuento lo que he visto en el bosque mientras estaba fuera. Yukimura se pone serio a medida que va escuchando mi relato y se queda callado…..eso no es nada bueno.

"Entonces no fue mi imaginación lo que vi en los baños termales. Saizou en verdad estaba ojeando al chico…." Uh? La verdad no presté atención cuando Yuri se apareció por ahí, mucho menos a la reacción de Saizou en ese momento. Estaba ocupado en mis labores, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas…

"Tal vez no sea nada. De todas maneras no pienso arriesgarme. Tendré que tomar algunas medidas preventivas para que esta situación no se torne más problemática…." Yukimura tiene una intensidad en la mirada que pocas veces deja ver. Está decidido a no dejar que entre estos dos florezcan sentimientos más allá del compañerismo propio entre aliados. Entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hace, no puede permitir que nada se interponga en nuestros planes. Claro que no tengo idea hasta qué extremos piensa llegar para impedirlo…..

"Claro que eso será mañana! Ahora es momento de ocuparnos de cosas más….placenteras…." Yukimura me indica que me acerque y eso hago. Me toma entre sus brazos y me besa con la misma pasión que me demostró desde un inicio, desde que nos volvimos amantes. Al poco rato empieza a retirarme las ropas y los besos y caricias se intensifican…mañana nos ocuparemos de ese problema, por ahora sólo existimos él y yo en esta habitación…..lo demás puede esperar…..

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora. Hay muchas preguntas sin resolver (comportamientos que explicar) que se irán develando de a pocos. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo._

_Hasta la siguiente semana!_


	2. Chapter 2: Just because

_Pongo como datos de referencia las edades de los personajes para este fic. Son las edades dadas por la propia autora en uno de sus doujinshis y, a pesar de que no concuerdo con la mayoría, pienso tomarlos como base para este fic._

_Izanami (16), Saizou (19), Kamanosuke (19)_

_Anastasia (22), Sasuke (17), Jinpachi (32)_

_Kakei (33), Seikai (24), Benmaru (11)_

_Rokuro (26), Yukimura (40) *La autora le pone a Yukimura 32 pero en verdad no creo que le vaya para nada así que en este único caso voy a cambiar este dato.*_

_Por qué es importante? Principalmente por el desarrollo de los personajes durante el fic. La diferencia de edades marcan una pauta distinta en la manera en que interactúan entre ellos y su comportamiento en general. _

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

No he podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche y ahora que ha amanecido me siento muy cansado pero ese no es el motivo por el que no puedo levantarme de mi futón. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza lo que pasó entre Saizou y yo anoche. No comprendo siquiera como es que llegamos a ese punto. Estábamos discutiendo como otras veces, ya no recuerdo si quiera sobre qué, cuando él me empuja contra un árbol. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y veo algo en los suyos que nunca había visto antes y eso me paraliza. De un momento a otro, sus labios se posan sobre los míos y mi mente se pone en blanco, al igual que mi cuerpo se queda inmóvil…la idea de que me besaban y de que era Saizou quien lo estaba haciendo no llegó a mi mente hasta que sentí su lengua moverse dentro de mi boca…..por qué hacía esto? No lo sabía…..no lo sé aún…..

Unas horas antes tampoco había llegado a una conclusión satisfactoria sobre el sentimiento cálido que me embargó e hizo mi corazón latir tan rápido, luego que me tocara la cabeza amablemente, sin intención de atacarme. Me confundió tanto y eso me produjo tanta cólera y frustración que pensaba que iba a tener que calmar mis emociones en otra parte cuando apareció ese animalito peludo…de sólo recordarle siento mariposas en el estómago! Por suerte, cuando me lo quitó de las manos ese chico llamado Sasuke, ya estaba completamente tranquilo….raro. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar del todo el asunto. Camino a mi cuarto llegué a pensar que se trataba de una técnica ninja para debilitarme y confundirme adrede pero ya no estoy seguro. No somos amigos, yo no le agrado, escasamente podemos ser considerados aliados, en el mejor de los casos, rivales…pero los rivales no se besan en la boca…..no se tocan de esa manera….

Cuando sentí su mano apretar mi culo, mi cuerpo reaccionó al fin y dejé salir un gemido…me avergüenza admitir que era uno de placer…..en verdad lo estaba disfrutando…como nunca antes, era distinto, extraño…en eso, Saizou me empujó y se fue de ahí sin mirar atrás. No entendía por qué me había besado pero lo más confuso era que yo se lo había permitido….por qué no hice nada?...acaso eso es lo que quiero de él?...no, no puede ser! Yo sólo busco una pelea a muerte con él. Que me haga hervir la sangre en un combate a muerte, que me mire con esos mismos ojos fríos de aquella vez si me derrota, justo antes de cortarme el cuello. Que sean esos ojos lo último que vea antes de desangrarme por completo…..él es el único que puede darme eso…..de eso estoy seguro….por eso que mi cuerpo quiera esto de Saizou me perturba….no, lo que me perturba más es la forma en que estoy reaccionando…..

Luego de que se fuera, pasó mucho rato hasta que pude moverme de mi sitio. Automáticamente regresé al castillo (una de las últimas cosas que Saizou me dijo antes de….eso) y me encerré en mi cuarto. No he podido levantarme de mi futón desde entonces. Por qué rayos me comporto así?! Aunque muchos me han besado (incluso más que eso) ya sea con mi consentimiento o sin él, ninguno me había hecho sentir de esa manera y eso me confunde. Fue como cuando me tocó la cabeza sólo que peor….me excitó bastante…..quería corresponder el beso…..sus caricias…..quería que hiciera más que eso…..y eso me asusta.

Necesito saber lo que pretendía Saizou con todo esto. No soy tonto, sé que él escasamente me tolera y nunca ha demostrado sentirse atraído por mi físico, así que no debe tratarse de eso. No voy a poder estar tranquilo hasta saber sus motivos. Con eso en mente, y ya más calmado, salgo de mi cuarto en busca del ninja. Ojalá no esté con Izanami pues en este momento no tengo paciencia para lidiar con ella. Esa niñata!

* * *

Horas buscando y ni rastros de Saizou! Nadie sabe donde está, ni siquiera Izanami. Cree que puede esconderse de mí luego de hacer eso conmigo? Dejándome todo alterado?! Uh?! Mi confusión, shock y temor de esta mañana han sido remplazados por furia. Estoy muy cabreado! Cuando Yukimura intentó hablar conmigo hace unas horas lo mandé a la mierda! El tuerto que siempre le acompaña intentó detenerme y reprenderme por dirigirme así a su amo pero me largué rápido de ahí sin prestarle atención. Quiénes se han creído que son para retrasarme cuando tengo que ver a Saizou ahora! Mierda!

Camino sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato, metiéndome más y más dentro del bosque. En eso, sentado al borde de una laguna que hay por ahí veo a quien tanto buscaba. Saizou duerme apaciblemente, sentado en el suelo, recostado contra un árbol…..cómo se atreve! Sin perder tiempo voy hasta él a exigirle explicaciones. Saco mi arma y aviento la hoz contra él. Saizou despierta de inmediato deteniendo mi arma con su espada antes de que le corte el cuello.

"QUÉ MIERDA PASA CONTIGO!" grita Saizou, mirándome molesto. De un tirón recupero mi hoz y me alisto para atacarle nuevamente. Saizou se me adelanta golpeándome en el abdomen con el mango de su arma, haciéndome retroceder. Me recupero pronto y, usando mi viento, hago que pierda un poco el balance. Aprovecho esto para atacarle con mi arma, lastimándole el hombro pero eso no le detiene y pronto avanza hasta mí, cortando con su espada mi hoz y lanzándome contra una enorme roca que hay por ahí de un golpe. Estoy incorporándome lentamente cuando él habla.

"Espera Kamanosuke! O me dices que coño quieres o-"

"DÓNDE MIERDA TE HABÍAS METIDO?" no le dejo terminar de hablar pues siento que voy a estallar. Él me mira confundido o sorprendido, tal vez por la manera en que grito la pregunta, pero no me interesa.

"Estaba aquí, descansando, disfrutando de un día tranquilo hasta que TÚ te apareciste. No es algo que te concierna." La pose de su cuerpo es algo defensiva. Ya completamente de pie al fin, sigo hablando.

"Ah, si? Crees que puedes besarme y después marcharte y desaparecer sin explicarme por qué?" oh!, eso le ha caído como agua fría. Lo sé por como su cuerpo se tensa pero su rostro no deja ver nada.

"Qué hay de eso? Te comportas como una niña. Ni que fuera la primera vez que te han besado…" sus palabras me hacen contener el aliento. Es verdad, no es la primera vez. Hace muchos años de eso. Mi boca y mi cuerpo han sido tomados por muchos desde mucho antes de que supiera lo que eso significaba…..pero no quiero pensar en ello, es el pasado. Eso no es lo importante aquí, tengo que saber…

"Por qué lo hiciste?" Saizou camina hasta un árbol y se apoya en él. Mi corazón late fuerte esperando por su respuesta, no sé por qué. No sé si pasan segundos u horas hasta que el finalmente responde.

"Porque se me antojó."…..no sé que decir a eso, qué pensar. Así de simple? Eso es todo? Por qué siento como si hubiese estando esperando una respuesta diferente? Por qué esta decepción?...

"Además, tú también parecías disfrutarlo, así que cuál es el problema?" sus palabras, el tono que usa, se sienten como una puñalada….es extraño. Me recupero pronto de eso y pienso en lo que me acaba de decir. Si ambos lo disfrutamos y él fue quien lo inició entonces no debe oponerse a que lo hagamos de nuevo…..por lo menos yo sí lo deseo. Empiezo a acercarme a él despacio con eso en mente cuando él me detiene.

"Qué crees que haces?"

"Tú me besaste! Entonces te gusto lo suficiente para-"

"Para nada! Y nunca dije que me gustabas. Me entraron ganas en ese momento y se dio la oportunidad. No opusiste resistencia tampoco. Eso no quiere decir que quiera hacerlo de nuevo así que mejor te apartas, Kamanosuke." Dice Saizou en el mismo tono fastidiado que usa cuando se dirige a mí. No sé que cara tengo pero hace que Saizou suavice en algo sus facciones antes de volver a dirigirse a mí.

"Mira, olvidemos que esto pasó y sigamos como siempre, ok?" Saizou me da una palmada en la espalda antes de alejarse rumbo al castillo. No sé que pensar ni qué sentir al respecto. Todo es muy confuso, así que tan sólo permanezco ahí al borde la laguna hasta que empieza a oscurecer. Olvidarlo, uh? Hay muchas cosas que quisiera olvidar pero no he podido. Ésta no es una de ellas. No sé por qué mi cuerpo tiembla. Un sentimiento de frustración muy familiar comienza a formarse dentro de mí. Intento suprimirlo lo mejor que puedo de regreso al castillo…..es….difícil….va a ser otra larga noche…

**Seikai's POV**

Cómo! Yukimura-sama va a ir a Kyoto llevando consigo a Izanami, Rokuro y Saizou, dejándonos al resto a cargo del castillo. No quiero dejar ir a mi hermanita sola con 3 hombres mayores. Ella es tan buena e inocente. Sé que Yukimura-sama nunca se propasaría con ella (además tiene la edad para ser su padre) y Rokuro es una persona muy correcta, nunca intentaría seducirla, pero no confío en Saizou. El ninja se le acerca demasiado y pasa demasiado tiempo a solas con ella sin supervisión. Eso no está bien!

Al parecer no soy el único que está en desacuerdo con dejarlos ir. Kamanosuke se pone a gritar muy alto que si Saizou va, él también debe ir. El chico no me cae, es muy molesto y trata mal a Izanami pero al menos en esto estamos de acuerdo: no es justo. Su cuarto y el mío están cerca así que le veo al despertar en las mañanas antes de ir a desayunar. No nos saludamos ni nada pues no somos amigos pero esta mañana pude notar algo extraño en él. Parecía cansado, como si no hubiera dormido; respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia, murmurando bajito "cálmate, cálmate" como una mantra. Es un chico muy extraño así que supongo esto es otra de sus rarezas. Después de eso fuimos a desayunar y comenzó a acosar al ninja como siempre…..sea lo que fuere se le pasó rápido.

Algo decepcionado veo partir a mi hermanita, junto con los otros, rumbo a Kyoto. Uh…..no hay remedio, órdenes son órdenes. Todos nos dispersamos tomando direcciones diferentes salvo Kamanosuke. Yo me dirijo a entrenar al patio de atrás y a meditar un poco. Cuando ya es de tarde, luego de almorzar, de regreso a mi cuarto vuelvo a ver a Kamanosuke. Todo él está tenso (su cuerpo tiembla de a ratos), maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras camina de un lado a otro como listo para matar a alguien. De pronto se detiene en seco gritando "mierda!" y entra al castillo. Cuando ya había creído ver lo más raro de él, hace esto y me sorprende. Se estará volviendo loco? Con algo de aprehensión, entro también al castillo, rumbo a mi cuarto como había planeado. Cuando doblo la esquina que lleva al pasillo de mi cuarto, algo choca contra mí y cae al suelo.

"Carajo! Fíjate por donde caminas idiota!" grita Yuri muy molesto. Idiota? Si fue él quien chocó conmigo! Uh, no quiero pelear así que decido ignorarlo. Sin embargo algo llama mi atención. Si bien está vestido como siempre, veo que carga con más cosas que de costumbre bajo su abrigo…..como listo para irse de viaje…

"Estás yendo a alguna parte?" no puedo evitar preguntar aunque sé que tal vez no reciba respuesta alguna.

"Pues claro, no es obvio?! Voy tras de Saizou por supuesto!" Kamanosuke se pone de pie, me empuja para abrirse paso y sale del castillo. Va a ir tras ellos? A pesar de que nos han dicho que no? Bueno, pues si él va entonces yo también debo ir, por Izanami! Voy corriendo tras de él y al poco rato le doy alcance. Él voltea a verme y me pregunta que qué hago allí. Alegre y enérgicamente respondo que voy con él (quiero dejar en claro que no es un pedido). Yuri me mira fastidiado pero al final sólo responde "lo que sea." Y seguimos caminando.

Cuando ya hemos caminado como una hora le pregunto si sabe a dónde vamos. Yuri responde que les vio marcharse siguiendo este rumbo y que hacia allá estaba yendo. …no puedo creer lo tonto que puede llegar a ser este chico. Cuando le vuelvo a preguntar si alguna vez ha estado en Kyoto o si sabe al menos como llegar, él responde que no…..me arrancaría los cabellos de frustración si los tuviera. En fin, ya no se puede hacer nada por recuperar el tiempo perdido. Por suerte, como he viajado mucho antes, siempre cargo conmigo un mapa. Miro en el mapa la ruta que hemos tomado, teniendo en cuenta la distancia caminada, el tiempo y….nos hemos alejado un montón de nuestro destino! Se lo hago saber a Yuri y él se molesta más que yo. Este chico…..

Sin intercambiar palabras, caminamos (esta vez yo guío) siguiendo la ruta correcta por fin, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido hasta que ya es muy entrada la noche. Cuando le digo que debemos detenernos a comer y dormir, él me mira con cólera pero termina accediendo. La cena es la más incómoda y extraña que he tenido jamás. El cuerpo de Yuri parece temblar pero no de frío, su rostro, movimientos y en general todo en él pareciera que está soportando un terrible dolor físico…..estará enfermo? No parece y no ha peleado con nadie últimamente así que no debe estar herido. Antes de que pueda preguntarle sobre esto, él se hecha en el suelo, dándome la espalda, tapándose con su abrigo como si de una sábana se tratase…ni modo, tal vez sólo es impresión mía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me voy a dormir.

Otra vez estoy teniendo uno de esos sueños que tanto me gustan. Sé que estoy soñando pues esto nunca se daría en la vida real, sólo en la de mis más ocultas fantasías…..Izanami y yo estamos desnudos en mi cuarto, besándonos y abrazándonos como dos hermanos no deberían hacerlo….pero no hay nada malo con esto pues no estamos unidos por vínculos de sangre. Su bello rostro casi infantil me sonríe mientras me dice lo mucho que me quiere. Siempre es lo mismo, ella y yo intercambiando palabras de amor a la vez que exploramos el cuerpo del otro con caricias y besos que me dejan con una dolorosa erección al despertar…..ella me besa en la boca muy tiernamente mientras la sujeto de la cintura y digo su nombre cuando se separa un poco de mí.

Uh? Algo cambia de repente. Izanami mete su lengua en mi boca, saboreando mi interior y se siente tan real que me hace gemir de placer. Ella me sonríe pícaramente antes de descender su rostro a mi pecho para succionar mis tetillas, lamiéndolas con su lengua mientras las tiene en su boquita. Ang! Ella nunca había hecho eso antes pero me agrada bastante. Mientras hace eso, siento su mano descender hasta mi pene y frotarlo de arriba abajo con una habilidad impresionante. NNNgh! N-no sabía que ella podía hacer esto...me gusta esta nueva faceta suya...sus manos suaves bombeando mi pistón me hacen gemir su nombre muy alto. Mi pene empieza a erguirse. Le pido que continúe.

Izanami, para mi sorpresa, suelta mi miembro viril de sus manos para remplazarlas por su hermosa boquita. Ah! Esto se siente de maravilla! Su lengua rosada lame de arriba abajo mi hombría que se hace más grande con cada una de sus lamidas y besos, antes de meterse la punta en la boca. Aaaannng! E-esto es asombroso! Parece que le cuesta un poco (su boca es tan chiquita y mi falo tan grueso y grande en comparación) pero cada vez que su cabeza sube y baja, más de mi pene se introduce dentro de sus labios dulces y delicados…..esto es demasiado! Perdóname Izanami pero no puedo contenerme! Cojo su cabeza con mis manos y la empujo hasta abajo, metiendo todo mi erecto falo en su boca.

La garganta de Izanami se contrae alrededor de mí, y ella parece atragantarse pero no me importa, después de todo esto es un sueño y tengo que aprovecharlo al máximo. A pesar de eso, no opone resistencia cuando muevo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, chocando su cara contra mis bolas y región baja. Cuando le dejo ir, mi falo se yergue enorme y húmedo, apuntando al cielo, palpitando de emoción, pidiendo más….Izanami se coloca de espaldas a mí, uh? Por qué es que-¿? Oh! Separa sus nalgas con sus delicadas manos, dándome una visión perfecta de su adorable y redondo traserito mientras se introduce de a pocos y con mucha dificultad mi falo en su huequito…..NNNgghhhh! siento como su suave y ajustado interior se estrecha deliciosamente para mí con cada centímetro que mi falo avanza, llevándome al límite de mi autocontrol…..no resisto más esta tortura, quiero sumergirme por completo más en el delicioso culito de mi hermana, esa hermosa jovencita de grandes ojos y cabellos largos que amo desde que era una bebé.

Le cojo de las caderas y, con intención de ayudarla, jalo con fuerza su cuerpo hacia abajo, enterrándome por completo dentro suyo, haciéndola gritar de placer…..o tal vez sea dolor, no lo sé pero no quiero detenerme. En el fondo sé que no se trata de ella así que no puedo estarle haciendo daño y por ello no me siento mal al tratarla así. Como para apaciguar mi mente ella exclama "sí, dame más!" subiendo y bajando su cuerpo con mi miembro palpitante enterrado en su culito. La verdadera Izanami nunca diría o haría eso, creo, pero pienso aprovechar al máximo a esta Izanami que disfruta que se lo haga duro…no voy a contenerme más.

La levanto de las caderas y la coloco en el suelo en cuatro patas. Bato sus caderas sin piedad, sacando por completo mi falo para meterlo de nuevo hasta el fondo, haciendo chocar nuestros cuerpos una y otra vez sin control. "AH! AH! AH!" Ella gime muy alto, con el trasero levantado en el aire (con mis manos sujetándole fuerte de las caderas) rojo por los golpes que le da mi pelvis, las piernas muy abiertas y la cara apoyada en el suelo. Se siente tan lejos y yo le quiero cerca de mí así que paso mi brazo izquierdo por debajo de su pierna hasta su abdomen para levantar su tronco del suelo. De esta manera su espalda queda pegada a mi pecho, con la pierna que tengo atrapada con mi brazo en el aire. Con mi otra mano recorro su suave vientre, subiendo, hasta llegar a su pecho plano, tomando uno de sus pezones entre mis dedos…..uh? pecho plano? Izanami no tiene pechos como los de Ana pero definitivamente tiene más que esto. Qué sucede? Esta nueva posición hace chocar mi pene contra un bulto dentro suyo y ella gime muy alto en mi oreja…eso me hace abrir los ojos…..

"Mierda! No se te ocurra detenerte ahora, pendejo!" grita Kamanosuke con los ojos semicerrados, gimiendo y jadeando sin parar, meciéndose también al ritmo de mis embestidas. No entiendo qué es lo que ocurre! Un momento estoy soñando con Izanami, quien me estaba dando el mejor sexo que he tenido y ahora despierto con Yuri jadeando en mis brazos mientras follo su trasero con ahínco. Esto no está bien…..Ang! Él coge entre sus dedos mis testículos y los presiona con fuerza, masajeándolos luego como queriendo sacarles lo que llevan dentro…..ah! no puedo evitarlo! Sea Izanami o no, éste es el mejor sexo que he tenido jamás y pienso disfrutarlo hasta el final.

Kamanosuke me insulta, insistiéndome que se lo haga más duro, apretando mis bolas para provocarme…..ya he tenido suficiente! Quiero que se calle la boca y me deje disfrutar esto. Con mi mano pellizco su pezón derecho, retorciéndolo, jalándolo y aplastándolo hasta que está erecto e hinchado…él gruñe y deja ir mis bolas…..seguramente se formará un moretón allí luego pero es su culpa por molestarme. Agacho mi cabeza para lamer y morder su oreja mientras sigo abusando de su pezón, embistiendo su trasero con violencia. El gime en lo que parece ser parte dolor, parte placer más no me interesa hacerle bien. Él no es Izanami, no tengo por qué ser delicado con él…..lo único que ha conseguido es interrumpir mi maravilloso sueño.

Como siento mi falo saltar dentro suyo anunciando que el final está cerca, llevo todo mi peso hacia adelante, aún con mi pene enterrado en Kamanosuke, con su pierna atrapada en mi brazo, elevada en el aire. Caemos al suelo, yo encima del cuerpo más chico de Yuri, aplastándole con mi peso, sacando un gruñido de entre sus labios. Su cuerpo hace un sonido seco al golpear contra el suelo pero no me importa. Quería más duro? Entonces eso conseguirá.

Con el brazo con que le tengo rodeado, le aprieto con más fuerza hasta que escucho sus huesos crujir y él se queja un poco de dolor. Con mi mano libre, atrapo una firme nalga y la jalo hacia fuera, bruscamente, lastimándole, haciendo más espacio para mi falo, el cual se mete imposiblemente más hondo dentro suyo, haciéndole gritar fuerte a pesar de que le estoy aplastando contra el suelo, impidiendo que su tórax se expanda lo suficiente para que respire con normalidad….él se lo ha buscado. Aumento la velocidad y fuerza de mis embestidas, estrujando al máximo la nalga en mi mano, disfrutando como el pequeño y delgado cuerpo bajo mío se retuerce, cruje, y tiembla con lo que hago. Mis jadeos roncos se mezclan con sus deliciosos gemidos. De pronto, todo el interior de Kamanosuke se ajusta más, presionando mi falo tan fuerte que al poco tiempo dejo salir mi semilla, llenando su interior por completo.

Ambos gemimos muy alto la culminación de nuestro encuentro sexual. Yo me desplomo sobre él, rendido, sin salir de su cuerpo, disfrutando mucho el calor que desprende tanto su piel como su delicioso interior…..No sé por cuanto tiempo me dormí pero al despertar sigo tirado sobre Kamanosuke y, ahora que la pasión del momento ha pasado, me siento avergonzado por lo que acaba de suceder. Sin perder tiempo me levanto, sacando mi pene de su ano en el proceso. Gran cantidad de esperma se chorrea por entre sus nalgas pero él no se mueve (una blanca nalga lleva ahora una marca roja con la forma de mi mano). Tal vez sigue dormido? Me acomodo las ropas rápidamente (recién me doy cuenta que aún estoy medio vestido. En cambio Yuri yace completamente desnudo) y me alejo del chico aún inconsciente. Antes de que pueda darle un sentido en mi cabeza a lo que acaba de suceder, Kamanosuke se levanta y silenciosamente se limpia y se viste, sin mirarme siquiera. Cuando ha terminado me encara muy seriamente…amenazadoramente…

"No te atrevas a mencionar esto nunca a nadie. Me oyes? Aquí nada pasó! Olvídalo y ya!" apenas esas palabras salen de su boca, la cara de Kamanosuke se tuerce de una manera extraña, como si recordara algo que le hace sentir mal pero en un instante vuelve a encararme más amenazador que antes.

"Si algo escapa de esa asquerosa boca tuya o intentas acercarte a mí con intención de repetir esto, te juro que le digo a Izanami como gritabas su nombre mientras creías que te la estabas follando, entiendes?!" sus palabras me hacen temblar de miedo….oh, Kami! Si ella llegara a saber las cosas que pasan por mi mente….lo que le hice a Yuri pensando que era ella…me odiaría para toda la vida! No querría verme nunca jamás! Me moriría si eso llegara a suceder. Le respondo a Kamanosuke que en lo que a mi concierne nada pasó, que es asunto olvidado. Él parece satisfecho con mi respuesta y regresa a su lado del campamento a dormir. Yo hago lo mismo.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue Kamanosuke quien inició esto. Yo estaba soñando, él fue quien comenzó a estimularme en sueños para esto. Él estaba completamente desnudo cuando se me lanzó encima y, mientras le follaba, me pedía que no me detuviera y se lo hiciera con más energía. Además él también se vino…..Entonces por qué ahora-¿? No, eso no importa más, es agua bajo el puente, nunca sucedió. Aunque sus motivos me sean inciertos, tampoco quiero conocerlos. Él es muy extraño, no quiero saber que pasa en esa cabeza loca suya…..mejor me duermo de una vez…..y esta vez sin sueños raros…..

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Al parecer mis palabras han surtido efecto en el monigote pues desde la mañana siguiente de nuestro *momento juntos* no ha vuelto a mencionar lo ocurrido ni me ha tratado de forma diferente que antes. Bien! Seguimos nuestro camino sin intercambiar más palabras de las necesarias. Ahora que me he calmado, estoy preparado para encarar a Saizou con normalidad, como me lo ha pedido.

Increíblemente, gracias a la conversación que tuve con el manganzón luego de que le hiciera follarme, entiendo perfectamente lo que Saizou hizo. Simplemente me besó porque se le antojó, como dijo, seguro por algún motivo similar al mío, cuando busco tipos como Seikai para calmar mis ansias y frustraciones….no quiero pensar en que tal vez le dio asco besarme pero que lo hizo pues lo necesitaba y yo estaba cerca, al igual que a mi no me agradó tener a Seikai dentro mío…..y que por eso quiere olvidarlo…no entiendo la razón pero me due-fastidia.

Si desea volver a como estábamos antes, que así sea, no tengo problemas con ello ya. No quiero pensar en lo que pasó por más tiempo tampoco. Además, no deseo evitarle, dejarle de ver, pues necesito tenerle cerca de mí….. me hace sentir bien…..por eso es que me cabreó tanto que Sanada me dejara atrás, en el castillo, llevándose a Saizou lejos… por su culpa pasó lo de anoche, mis desfogue con ese fastidioso manganzón! luego de semanas sin eventos similares….

Definitivamente tengo que concordar con Ana en esto: Seikai es viscoso (y un pervertido. Mira que querer follarse a su hermana! Tendré que morderme la lengua cada vez que Izanami me llame así…..si supiera….). Tuve que detenerme en un río para bañarme pues no soportaba tener encima su sudor y su semen chorreándome por el trasero. Todavía siento su cuerpo todo viscoso y grasiento a causa del sudor frotándose contra mí, embarrándome por todos lados….pero al menos cumplió su cometido…..estoy calmado de nuevo…..

Ya puedo ver a Saizou y los otros montados en sus caballos. Uh!? Alguien les ataca! Bien! Es momento de hacer mi gloriosa entrada y salvar el día como de costumbre! Aquí voy!

* * *

_Lisimmi, Maia, Lady-yaoi, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios. Yukimura interfiere pero Rokuro no está celoso por ello jeje XD más bien….mejor hasta ahí nomas ;) Más parejas, desde luego :) pero no en tanto detalle como nuestros dos *tórtolos*. Y sí, algo sucedió con Yuri de pequeño...se verá más adelante. Y a Saizou también le sucedió algo...Sanada, malo? mmmmm, depende como lo veas...  
_

_Voy a subir un capítulo más la próxima semana y de allí nada hasta enero, por fiestas…..busy, busy, busy XD Empiezo el año con otro fic además de éste. Uno más suave sobre Little Yuri. Gustó bastante el pequeñín en mi otro fic así que esta vez volverá en verdad como un niño (no a causa de magia ni nada). Ahora a dormir -_-zzz_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	3. Chapter 3: Not again

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / vouyerismo_

* * *

**Yukimura´s POV**

Luego de mi intento fallido de hablar con Kamanosuke (nunca le había visto tan cabreado. Literalmente mandó a la mierda a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino), no me quedó más opción que tomar medidas menos sutiles para separar a mis dos guerreros. Pensaba que poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos haría que se olvidaran de lo que pasó aquella noche. Aunque un simple beso no es para preocuparse, no estoy dispuesto a asumir ningún riesgo. Si bien mi plan requiere de 10 guerreros capaces de controlar los elementos, en el centro de este círculo están Saizou e Izanami, la luz y la oscuridad. El éxito de mi plan se basa en que estos dos armonicen de tal manera que uno potencie al otro. La forma más efectiva y segura de conseguirlo es que se conviertan en pareja, sean uno, en cuerpo y alma.

Cuando en un inicio les vi llegar juntos, salvando él la vida de la pobre sacerdotisa (y rehusándose a abandonarla) me di cuenta que la suerte estaba de mi lado. Estos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Si bien el interés de Izanami por el ninja era evidente, no ocurría lo mismo en sentido inverso. Sí, se preocupaba por ella y la cuidaba, pero Saizou no hacía méritos para conquistarla, cuando ella se le arrojaba en bandeja de plata. Pensé que simplemente requeriría de algo de tiempo para que se juntaran (creí que tal vez el ninja no quería tener con ella una aventura de una noche –lo que es excelente- así que se estaba tomando su tiempo). Ambos son jóvenes y tan diferentes…aunque bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen (como Rokuro y yo). Así que preferí esperar. Lo que nunca entró en mis planes fue que al permitir que ese chico afeminado manipulador del viento se quedara en el castillo, él se interpondría en mis planes de esta manera. En fin, no sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada. Por eso es que aproveché este viaje que tenía que hacer a Kyoto para llevarme conmigo a Saizou e Izanami, dejando a Kamanosuke atrás, para que pasen tiempo juntos y con suerte, algo más.

Mi padre solía decir que más importante que un buen plan de ataque era tener un plan de contingencia. Debí hacerle caso. Cuando estábamos ya cerca de nuestro destino, fuimos atacados sorpresivamente por un niño. Aunque estoy contento de haber encontrado a Benmaru quien ahora forma parte de mis Braves, durante su ataque descubrí que Kamanosuke y Seikai nos habían estado siguiendo y escogieron justo ese momento para aparecerse. Vaya! Aunque nadie pudo darse cuenta salvo Rokuro, estaba molesto. Ese chico no sólo había desobedecido mis órdenes, sino que ahora que había venido no podía mandarle de regreso (se opuso rotundamente, además nos había defendido de lo que creíamos era un ataque enemigo), estropeando lo que tenía preparado para Saizou e Izanami…vaya, vaya, tendré que pensar en otra cosa.

Luego de avanzar unos kilómetros más, por fin hemos llegado a Kyoto. Como tengo que asistir a esa reunión con los otros Lores, dejo a Saizou encargado de los otros jóvenes. Seikai y Kamanosuke pelean como de costumbre a causa de Izanami. Quien sabe, tal vez Saizou se dé cuenta de la clase de persona que es Yuri (recuerde lo mucho que no lo soporta) y todo el asunto del beso quede olvidado. De hecho, ellos se comportan como si nada hubiera pasado lo que es perfecto…mmmm, se me ha ocurrido algo. Jeje, va a ser divertido. Justamente ahí viene….

"Hey Kamanosuke!, ven que quiero hablarte un momento." Él chico se me acerca, fastidiado como siempre. Debe ser su estado natural…

"Qué quieres, viejo? Ni se te ocurra pedirme que vaya contigo! No pienso perder mi tiempo con otros viejos como tú hablando de cosas que no entiendo." Gruñe el chico. La verdad nunca hubiera pensado en llevarle a una reunión tan importante, ni siquiera para apartarle de Saizou…..bueno, de vuelta al plan.

"Sabes que aquí en Kyoto no te dejan pasear por las calles si no llevas puesto trajes así?" le alcanzo a Yuri un kimono de mujer muy bonito. Él parece sorprendido.

"En serio?" desde el primer momento que vino a vivir a Ueda pude darme cuenta que para ser un guerrero fuerte y sanguinario, tenía el desarrollo mental de un chiquillo y uno muy ingenuo, crédulo, fácil de engañar. Mi teoría es que se debe a que no ha recibido una educación formal pues desconoce muchas cosas (no sé su pasado pero estoy seguro de esto). Eso o ha vivido casi toda su vida bajo una roca. Felizmente es algo que puedo aprovechar a mi favor.

"Claro, todo el mundo lo sabe. Veo que nunca has estado en Kyoto, o me equivoco?" el chico responde molesto que no y me quita el kimono de las manos. Jeje, me gustaría estar aquí cuando tenga que salir vestido a la calle así. No es tanto un plan más que una manera de divertirme (este viaje ha sido muy aburrido) pero, luego de conversar con Saizou aquella vez en los baños termales, pude notar que él no gusta de los hombres travestidos, o por lo menos no lo encuentra atractivo. Tal vez eso consiga poner una distancia entre ellos dos.

* * *

Ése Date! Si no fuera porque tiene un hermoso cabello largo, ni siquiera le dirigiría la mirada. Tengo que ser justo, Date sabe cómo mantenerme entretenido, siempre viene con cada ocurrencia!. Mira que venir vestido de esa manera y retarme a duelo así de la nada! Hilarante! En fin, a pesar del buen momento, todo esto sólo ha generado que nos tengamos que retirar de Kyoto antes de lo pensado.

De regreso en el hospedaje puedo escuchar un barullo dentro. Interrumpo esto para anunciar que nos estamos retirando dentro de poco. Saizou me acusa de haber hecho algo para provocar aquello…..vaya, creo que está empezando a familiarizarse con mi comportamiento pues tampoco pide explicaciones….sabe que no se las daré a menos que quiera hacerlo y éste no es el caso. Kamanosuke se aparece demandando que Rokuro le prepare un baño caliente….Rokuro muy cortantemente le dice que nos tenemos que ir y el pelirrojo se queda calladito…Ese tonito lo conozco muy bien, se ve tan sexy cuando pone esa cara de ultimátum…..

Ahora que lo veo bien, Kamanosuke no se ve tan mal como imaginaba. Aún lleva puesto parte del kimono que le di y bueno…..hace resaltar bastante sus caderas. Rokuro tiene una caderas impresionantes (por eso es que le hago usar esas ropas, me gusta que las luzca) pero son caderas claramente masculinas. En cambio Kamanosuke…..sus caderas redondeadas y prominente trasero le hacen ver más como una mujer. Estoy seguro que mientras paseaba por el pueblo con eso puesto habrá recibido más de una mirada. Lamento haberme perdido eso. Aunque podría…..Todos se retiran a sus habitaciones a prepararse para partir. Ok, aquí voy.

Le digo a Rokuro que le alcanzo en un momento y, aunque me mira raro, se va dejándome solo en el pasillo. Kamanosuke aparece en la otra esquina y, sin hacer ruido, me acerco a él por detrás. Cuando le tengo a corta distancia, estiro mi brazo, cogiendo con mi mano una de sus nalgas, apretándola dos veces antes de que él voltee a atacarme. Me alejo un poco esquivando su ataque.

"Viejo mañoso! Qué carajos piensas que estás haciendo?" no se sonrojó como esperaba que hiciera (como una chica pudorosa), más bien me mira con clara intención de querer cortarme la cabeza…..me gustan esos ojos que pone.

"No te pongas así, Kamanosuke. Sólo me estoy cobrando lo del kimono. Una metida de mano no es nada a cambio de un kimono tan caro. O acaso no lo disfrutaste?" esperaba que me respondiera molesto como de costumbre, gritando improperios de cómo los hombres del pueblo se le insinuaban al confundirle con una chica, maldiciendo mi nombre y el de toda mi familia por tomarle de tonto al hacerle vestir ropas de mujer pero nada. Kamanosuke tan sólo me mira extraño, con un leve tono rosado cubriendo sus mejillas, el cual desaparece rápido, para luego decirme que está bien entonces pero que no se me vuelva costumbre. Después, se retira a su cuarto sin más.

Esto es muy extraño y me da muy mala espina, pero no puedo ponderar al respecto por mucho tiempo pues Rokuro llama mi nombre y debemos irnos dentro de poco. Qué habrá sucedido en mi ausencia?

**Saizou's POV**

Lo hice de nuevo! Cuando ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad tenía que dejarme llevar por mis impulsos y besar de nuevo a Kamanosuke! Me lleva el diablo! Todo por culpa de ese kimono! Aunque me cueste admitirlo, Kamanosuke se ve muy bien vistiendo ropas de mujer (pocos hombres siquiera se ven decentes con esas ropas por eso no me llama la atención). Si no abriera la boca y actuara más acorde a su delicada apariencia, pasaría fácilmente por una chica. Claro que no podía decirle eso, así que opté por burlarme de su afinidad por las ropas femeninas. Todo hubiera quedado ahí si no fuera por esos sujetos….

Luego de despedirnos de esos hombres de Date (tonto y tontín), enrumbamos de regreso al hospedaje. Izanami vio algo en una tienda que le llamó la atención y nos hizo detenernos a medio camino. Ella y Seikai fueron a ver ese lugar. Kamanosuke aprovechó para inspeccionar los ítems de otro sitio (le advertí que no robara nada pues no quería líos) mientras que yo esperaba un poco más allá, apartado de ellos pero lo suficientemente cerca para vigilarles. Fue entonces que escuché algo que no debería haber escuchado.

_Flashback_

"_Mira a esa tipa. Qué buen lomo! Esos labios se verían muy bien alrededor de mi verga." Menciona un hombre cerca de mí a su compañero, haciendo unos ruidos extraños. Como no es mi asunto decido ignorarlo lo mejor posible…_

"_Y ese culo! El solo pensar en follar esas redondeces me pone palo! La montaría en este momento, jalando de sus cabellos rojos, haciéndola delirar de placer…." _

_Este último comentario es lo que llama mi atención. Cabellos rojos? Cuando sigo la línea de visión de estos sujetos veo que a quien están ojeando descaradamente es a Kamanosuke. El chico camina algo incómodamente hacia el otro puesto, agachándose un poco para quitar la parte del kimono que se le ha enredado en sus zapatos. Este movimiento no sólo hace que su trasero se protruya más, sino también da una mejor visión de sus blancos y suaves muslos…..escucho de nuevo esos sonidos grotescoas y cuando volteo veo que los sujetos se cogen entre las piernas, masturbándose sin vergüenza mientras ven esto. Qué carajos!? Es todo lo que puedo soportar!_

"_Kamanosuke, ven conmigo." Le digo, acercándome a él, cogiéndole del brazo para sacarlo de la calle hacia un callejón cercano fuera de la vista de esos hombres. El chico no opone mucha resistencia puesto que su kimono se lo impide pero eso no calla su bocota. Mientras se queja airadamente de la forma en que le traje allí (quería seguir viendo otras cosas, las cuales no planeaba robar al parecer), no puedo evitar pensar en las palabras de esos hombres…..en verdad el chico luce bien….provocativo. Sin darme cuenta, recorro su cuerpo con la mirada de la misma forma que esos hombres estaban haciendo antes. Los berridos de Yuri rompen el encanto por un segundo, así que, sin pensarlo mucho, le tapo la boca con un beso._

_Kamanosuke se calla de inmediato puesto que tiene mi lengua muy dentro de su cavidad, explorándola. Él tira su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, alejándose, pero yo se lo impido colocando mi mano en su nuca, inmovilizándolo, dándome mejor control sobre el beso. Lamo sus labios de a ratos, atrapando con mis dientes su labio inferior cuando él intenta salirse de mi agarre firme. No puedo negarlo, me gusta cuando me da algo de batalla. Mi otra mano desciende al sur, metiéndose bajo su kimono, y posándose sobre su cadera, ajustándola un poco. Kamanosuke suspira agitadamente en mi boca. Dejo ir sus labios y paso a besuquear su largo y delgado cuello…..delicioso…._

"_Sa-saizou….por qué?...por qué haces esto?" tenía que abrir la boca! Qué molesto!_

"_Porque quiero. No puedes vestirte de esa manera y esperar que no reaccione así, Kamanosuke. Ahora deja de comportarte como una chiquilla a la que le han robado su primer beso y cállate de una vez. O quieres que me detenga?" la verdad sólo pregunto por cortesía pues no pienso detenerme hasta estar satisfecho. El chico sabe delicioso, no me puedo controlar!_

_Kamanosuke deja de hablar en ese instante. Lo único que sale de su boca ahora son leves gemidos en respuesta a mis atenciones. Cojo con ambas manos sus prominentes nalgas, estrujándolas un poco. Esto hace que su cuello se arquee más y mordisqueo un poco la suave piel que me ofrece. Yuri clava sus uñas en mi espalda con fuerza y eso me molesta un poco (si no llevara ropa, hubiera dolido bastante), así que me quito sus manos de encima advirtiéndole que no lo vuelva a hacer pues yo no soy un masoquista como él. No sé si Yuri se siente confundido u ofendido por mis palabras pero no espero por su respuesta. Le cojo en otro salvaje beso que él corresponde con vehemencia esta vez, aprisionándolo con mi cuerpo contra la pared._

"_Saizou! Dónde estás?! Saizou-" grita Izanami y me aparto bruscamente de Kamanosuke. La veo en la calle, buscándome junto con Seikai. Carajo! Ya es hora de volver, no hay más tiempo para esto. Me arreglo las ropas y le digo al chico que es momento de regresar, que haga lo mismo y que espere a que yo haya salido del callejón para recién darnos el alcance._

"_Cuándo…quiero decir, volveremos a repetir esto?" la expresión de su cara es bastante extraña, no entiendo que esconde detrás de esos enormes ojos verdes. Repetirlo, uh? Yo la pasé bien. Él al parecer lo disfrutó bastante también. Por qué no?_

"_Pero no mientras estemos en una misión. Tampoco quiero que los otros se enteren, podrían malinterpretar las cosas. Esto es por diversión, nada más. No creas otra cosa. Si no estás de acuerdo, dímelo ahora y damos fin al asunto." Kamanosuke abre muy grande los ojos antes de aceptar estos términos. Mientras se arregla las ropas, salgo del callejón a encontrarme con Izanami. La chica se me lanza encima casi botándome al suelo. No lo parece pero es bien pesada!_

_-Fin del flashback-_

Por suerte Kamanosuke parece haber entendido nuestro acuerdo pues frente a los demás nos comportamos como usualmente lo hacemos. Incluso ahora que Sanada nos ha mandado a explorar la zona, buscando por una ruta de escape (sí, el viejo se metió en líos y un mini ejército nos está persiguiendo!), ambos estamos concentrados en nuestra misión. Por lo menos por fuera, por dentro tengo unas ganas de continuar lo que empezamos en el callejón. Kamanosuke sentirá lo mismo?

Ya no estoy preocupado por confundir las cosas con el chico. Esto es simple lujuria y nada más. No hay sentimientos de por medio, sólo la necesidad de satisfacer los placeres carnales. Yuri parece sentirse de la misma manera. Podría buscar esa satisfacción en otro lado pues no es bueno mezclar trabajo con placer (ambos somos guerreros de Sanada, él nos alberga en su castillo a cambio de luchar por él. Esto es trabajo) pero también es conveniente. Siempre vamos a estar cerca cuando queramos algo de *compañía*. En fin, he decidido continuar con esto el tiempo que dure y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Mierda! Más guerreros! Estamos rodeados! Ese viejo le gusta ponérnosla difícil.

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Uh? Ya es de noche? Entonces estaba durmiendo, qué cosa me ha despertado?...tsk! es uno de los tripulantes del barco. El imbécil se ha quedado dormido y ha soltado su botella de vino. Vaya suerte la mía que justo halla venido rodando hasta mí, golpeándome la cabeza…..supongo que eso pasa cuando duermes en el suelo de un barco en movimiento. Qué más da, ni siquiera puedo estar molesto después de semejante fiesta. Ese pirata tiene el barco bien cargado! Nunca he probado un sake tan bueno como el que nos ha invitado, y nos ha invitado a montones! A pesar de que el idiota me confundió con una chica al inicio, le puedo perdonar ese desliz si me vuelve a invitar a tomar con él. Oh! Ahora recuerdo, me dijo que puedo volver buscarle cuando quiera si se me antojaba emborracharme de nuevo. Hn! Le tomaré la palabra en esto.

No puedo creer lo rápido que cambian las cosas. En un momento nos está persiguiendo el ejército del tipo ése de cabellos blancos y al siguiente estamos navegando en un barco pirata rumbo a Ueda. Jinpachi (sí, ése era su nombre, ya recuerdo) sí que sabe como vivir y pasarla bien. Además, tumbó de un solo golpe al idiota de Seikai, je! Eso lo pone en mi lista de personas que me agradan. El pirata es muy fuerte y tiene un aire a su alrededor cuando va a pelear que me hace erizar la piel….muy diferente a cuando estoy con Saizou pero igual de emocionante…Saizou…..cuando ya pensaba dejar lo del beso atrás, él viene y se me lanza encima en un callejón…..si la tonta de Izanami no hubiese interrumpido hubiéramos llegado más allá de sólo besos…..y eso me hubiera gustado mucho…..

No me he puesto a pensar mucho en esto, pero creo que tal vez esto es lo que quiero de Saizou. Sí, todavía quiero pelear contra él (bastante!) pero de a pocos este intenso deseo de estar cerca de él en todo momento se ha convertido en atracción sexual. Aunque estoy muy lejos de ser un virgen como Saizou insinúa para molestarme, mi comportamiento es por demás extraño. No sé por qué me complico tanto, si él quiere coger conmigo (él empezó esto después de todo, así que lo quiere) siempre y cuando no interfiera con el trabajo, no tengo problemas con eso….es más, espero con ansias por nuestro siguiente encuentro….sin embargo, ahora que estoy despierto, tengo hambre. Espero que el pirata tenga algo más que licor en este barco, pues las tripas me suenan.

Todavía estoy algo mareado pero logro ponerme de pie. Wow! Todo da vueltas ahora. Tsk, por suerte los demás duermen sino se burlarían de lo torcido que estoy caminando. Un par de veces casi caigo pero no me detengo en mi camino rumbo a la cocina (o lo que creo es la cocina, o tal vez una despensa, no sé, no puedo ver ni pensar con mucha claridad). Abro la puerta y no hay nada, sólo sogas y otras cosas que no sé para que sirven. Oh! Hay otra puerta más abajo, por esas escaleras…..mmmmmm, está oscuro, mejor voy al otro lado…..otra puerta…..bien! pan!...mmmm! está buenazo! No creo que Jinpachi se moleste si me como estos panes, hay muchos más y él me dijo que podía coger lo que quisiera…qué mierda! Alguien me está tapando la boca, está detrás de mí. Miserable! Va a ver cuan—

"Deja de moverte Kamanosuke! Soy yo, idiota!" uh? Saizou? Digo su nombre pero mi voz se oye arrastrada, como si casi no estuviera abriendo la boca para hablar….tal vez no estoy abriendo la boca para hablar…no sé. Saizou cierra la puerta del depósito (oh! Esto es un depósito de provisiones entonces…) y voltea a verme…..para mí se ve un poco desenfocado pero aún así distingo que su cara se tuerce en una mueca al verme.

"tsk! Termina de comer, quieres? Y hazlo con la boca cerrada, no quiero que me escupas en la cara." El depósito es chico y Saizou está algo cerca pero no es para que me diga eso. Qué carajos le importa cómo coma?! Tsk, de todas formas termino el pan que estaba comiendo antes de responderle.

"Si no te gusta verme comer entonces vete, yo llegué aquí primero" la cabeza me da vueltas y sus reproches me molestan…no puede ir a otro lugar?...ahora que me doy cuenta, en verdad, qué hace aquí? Me habrá seguido?

"Claro que te he seguido, idiota! Verte caminar dando tumbos por la cubierta del barco me obligó a seguirte. Sanada no me perdonaría si dejo que uno de sus guerreros caiga por la borda de borracho y se ahogue, o se rompa el cuello al caer por las escaleras, Tsk!" uh? Al parecer dije lo último en voz alta…..en verdad piensa que voy a ser tan tonto para morir de esa forma o lo dice por molestarme?...no puedo verle bien pues no hay mucha luz por aquí…..Saizou no está usando su abrigo, dónde lo habrá dejado?...por qué me fijo en algo tan poco importante?...en verdad me afecta bastante el alcohol….pero me gusta tanto…..

"He, sin comentarios? Tal vez deba dejarte beber más seguido…." Saizou se acerca diciendo que prefiere cuando estoy callado….siempre me dice que hago mucha bulla, no sé a qué se ref-¡! Saizou me coge de los hombros y me empuja contra la pared, atrapando mis labios en un beso…mmm, me besa como si quisiera comerme. Otra vez esa sensación cálida en mi pecho me invade, casi quemándome, es agobiante…..respondo con igual ímpetu, besando y mordiendo ligeramente sus labios. Sabe tan bien, no puedo controlarme. Su lengua y la mía pelean por dominar el beso…sí, se siente casi tan bien como pelear, es casi tan intenso…..por qué?.

Me empuja con su cuerpo contra una de las paredes, como hizo en el callejón, y a pesar de las ropas, puedo sentir su cuerpo caliente muy pegado al mío, su aroma (prefiero cuando huele a sangre pero así está bien también), sus manos metiéndose bajo mi ropas, apretando mi piel mientras me besa salvajemente…..sí, se siente fabuloso pero quiero más…..mi cuerpo se mueve solo y junto mi cara más a la suya, lamiendo sus labios y boca con mayor vigor. Él deja salir un gemido de placer o de protesta, no sé pero me gusta mucho, así que mis manos van de sus hombros a su espalda, presionando fuerte toda la-

"Angh! Kamanosuke! Deja de clavarme tus uñas! Mierda!" Saizou se separa de mí, aunque no mucho, cogiendo mis muñecas con sus manos. Uh? Hice algo extraño? Generalmente no me interesan los tipos con los que me acuesto y sólo hago lo justo para acabar rápido pues los uso como un medio para calmar mi frustración…..yo no busco eso de Saizou…..no sé que busco con esto pero me gusta…..mi cuerpo se mueve solo en respuesta a lo que él hace pues lo disfruto, quiero más de él pero no sé qué…..

"Oi! Te estoy hablando! Hn, de verdad no puedes aguantar el licor, uh? Para lo mucho que bebes pensaría que sí. En fin, supongo que tendré que ayudarte…" uh? Saizou me hablaba? Ni cuenta…..él retira mi abrigo y su camisa rápidamente, para luego pasar a remover mi polo….vagamente me parece recordar que me he quitado el polo antes, horas atrás, pero todo es muy confuso…cuando tomo, gran parte de lo que hago durante esas horas (sí, tomo por horas) no lo recuerdo luego y aquello que sí recuerdo suele ser lo más estúpido, nunca lo importante…..Saizou me coge de los hombros y me pone de rodillas en el suelo, luego se abre el pantalón y saca su erecta polla de entre sus pantalones, apuntándola a mi cara…..con que eso quiere…..verá como quien no podrá mantener la boca cerrada ahora será él….

**Saizou's POV**

No estoy seguro que Kamanosuke escuche la mitad de lo que le estoy diciendo pero eso no me detiene. Debería sentirme un poco mal al incitarle a tener relaciones sexuales conmigo cuando está bien intoxicado, más la culpa pasa rápido….viéndole arrodillado frente a mí, semidesnudo y con sus labios a pocos milímetros de mi verga, pronto hacen desaparecer todo tipo de remordimientos. He estado esperando esto por un tiempo ya. En especial luego de lo que ocurriera unas horas atrás, luego de que ese jodido pirata nos retara a tomarnos todos esos barriles de sake.

El que Kamanosuke comenzara a tomar con Jinpachi (sí, así se llama ese tipo peligroso y extraño en cuyo barco estamos alojados), como si se trataran de dos viejos amigos, no me molestó. Yo no soy celoso y mucho menos voy a sentir celos por alguien como Kamanosuke (no somos pareja, no señor!) con quien no pasamos de ser *amigos con beneficios* quitando lo de amigos. Pero no puedo evitar irritarme cuando el idiota hace cosas como….ésa. Luego de beber a montones, el borracho de Yuri decide probarle a todos que es un hombre levantándose el polo para mostrarnos su pecho plano. Sólo Kakei y yo llegamos a verle (y creo que Kakei quedó con un trauma de por vida) pero el idiota de Kamanosuke sólo empeoró las cosas luego.

Cuando Sanada le sugiere que le muestre al resto su pecho (medio en broma medio en serio, al viejo le gusta joder), Yuri acepta sin pensarlo dos veces. Es ahí que mi mente registra recién lo que sucedía alrededor. Todos los hombres del barco habían volteado a ver como Kamanosuke empiezaba a darse vuelta para enseñarles su torso desnudo y bajarse los pantalones….sin embargo, aunque esto me irrita un poco (como ver a esos 2 hombres ojeando a kamanosuke vestido de chica….no sé por qué), la mirada del capitán del barco es la que más me disgustó….aunque lo disimuló bien, por un breve instante se sonrió satisfecho, como quien se ha salido con la suya y eso no lo puedo aguantar, por alguna razón….cogí a Yuri y le bajé el polo, cubriéndole del todo. Sanada me llamó aburrido, Kakei insinuó que ahora me gusta el chico (ni siquiera me agrada, en qué está pensando?! De dónde saca eso?!) y Yuri se quejó y me recriminó por meterme en sus asuntos…..ingrato. Le salvo de hacer el ridículo frente a todo el barco y así me paga! Tsk!...por eso vine a cobrármela ahora, sí, fue por eso…..nada más que por eso….

Kamanosuke lame la punta con su lengua para luego meterse toda mi polla en su pequeña boca. Ah! La forma en que mueve su lengua, como succiona, como mueve su cabeza de atrás a adelante….el chico debe haber hecho esto antes y bastante, su técnica es muy buena. Si sigue así va a hacer que me venga pronto. Atrapa la cabeza entre sus labios y juega con ella, enrollando su lengua alrededor, rozando sus dientes con mi sensible piel….es perfecto! De pronto sus manos se posan en mis muslos, por detrás y presionan fuerte. Mierda! Eso duele!

"Hey! Sin uñas! El único masoquista eres tú!" el chico no parece entender así que cojo una muñeca en cada mano, levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Yuri se detiene para mirarme confundido así que le ordeno que continúe así como está. Kamanosuke retoma lo de enantes y es mejor aún. Veo su cabeza roja moverse con más ímpetu aún, balanceando sus cabellos rojos, a pesar de que le jalo hacia atrás de los brazos, mientras su lengua recorre todo el largo de mi falo, dejándolo húmedo e hinchado, metiéndoselo en la boca hasta que toca el fondo de su garganta, dando gemidos que hacen saltar mi verga de a ratos, mamando con fuerza queriendo-…..no pue-do más….

Tiro a Yuri al suelo y le quito los pantalones. Su erección salta una vez que le he desvestido pero no tengo tiempo para ayudarle con eso. Le doy la vuelta y le coloco con las piernas flexionadas a la altura de sus rodillas, con el resto de su cuerpo hacia adelante, con la cabeza muy pegada al suelo como en reverencia, con el trasero muy levantado. Ya estoy por venirme así que no hay mucho tiempo para preparativos. Con dos escupitajos baño su entrada, separando primero al máximo las redondas nalgas que la mantienen oculta. Posiciono mi falo en el pequeño orifico y, con mis manos sujetándole fuerte de las caderas, doy mi primera arremetida…..ah! es perfecto!

**Jinpachi's POV**

Es de madrugada pero salgo a inspeccionar mi barco como de costumbre. Los recién llegados están durmiendo por ahí, pero no me detengo a verles demasiado pues tan sólo estoy buscando a uno. Aunque no se encontraba con ellos la belleza europea de pechos grandes que me había prometido Kakei, encontrar a Kamanosuke ha sido una sorpresa agradable. El chico es divertido, más aún cuando está borracho. No se queda callado (llamarme idiota de buenas a primeras fue por demás refrescante), bebe con ganas y tiene un carácter fuerte. Además de un bello rostro que me agrada bastante. Es peculiar y eso me interesa.

No está donde cayó dormido horas antes. Se habrá lanzado al océano? Je! Eso sería desafortunado….Unos ruidos llaman mi atención, vienen de la despensa. Así que el chico ha salido por algo de comer. Cuando me voy acercando a ese lugar logro distinguir no una sino dos voces….no voces, gemidos….interesante. Requiere de agallas hacerlo en mi barco sin mi permiso; aunque ellos tan sólo estén de paso, es una grave transgresión….Atisbo por la puerta y no me sorprende encontrar allí a Kamanosuke y ese ninja, Saizou, que le ha estado vigilando como un halcón todo el rato desde que llegaron…..piensa que sabe enmascarar sus emociones y disimular sus intenciones bien pero le falta mucho por aprender aún, es tan sólo un chiquillo, al igual que Kamanosuke….intuía que algo pasaba entre esos dos pero descubrirlo de esta manera me disgusta un poco….algo de la comida está regada en el suelo, supongo que la tendremos que tirar al mar….

Saizou embiste el culo del pelirrojo con la energía y vigor de alguien de su edad que no se ha cogido a nadie en mucho tiempo, aunque le falta algo de técnica, claro que a Kamanosuke no parece importarle pues gime con cada arremetida, con su culo levantado en el aire y su cara apoyada contra el suelo, pidiendo que se lo haga más duro, llevando sus caderas hacia atrás al ritmo de las embestidas, masturbándose el mismo tiempo…oh! Kamanosuke se vuelve más interesante con cada minuto que pasa….sabe lo que hace y lo hace muy bien. Saizou a duras penas puede contener su inminente orgasmo y mantener el ritmo que marca Yuri, cogiendo fuerte las prominentes caderas del pelirrojo para mejor apoyo.

A pesar de la oscuridad puedo ver el lindo rostro tatuado de Kamanosuke sonrosado de placer y embriaguez; sus gemidos son de lo más excitantes y se oyen a pesar de la tela que tiene en la boca (que Saizou debe haber puesto allí, pues de a ratos le dice que baje el volumen….tiene que aprender a amordazar a alguien, eso está mal puesto); su exquisito cuerpo cubierto en sudor lo hace ver más provocativo aún…aunque me gustan las mujeres, debo admitir que el muchachito no está nada mal. Por eso me cabrea que después de haber pasado el rato tomando con él, embriagándole, para poder llevarle luego a mi cuarto (y jugar un poco con él aprovechando su estado intoxicado), sea el ninja quien coseche los frutos de mi esfuerzo…..se necesitan cojones para eso, para cogerse al chico en mi barco. Aunque reconozco su osadía, eso no lo puedo dejar pasar por alto. Bien podría entrar en este momento y echarles al mar, pero no sacaría nada bueno haciendo eso. Conseguiré retribución luego, de otra forma, soy un tipo paciente.

Saizou se viene dentro de Yuri gruñendo fuerte y se recuesta sobre él. Ambos están respirando agitadamente. Kamanosuke no tarda en venirse también, sobre el suelo (supongo que al menos limpiarán eso luego, sino tendré que tirarlos al mar, en serio). Bueno, eso es todo aparentemente. No parecen tener energía para más (Yuri parece que se ha desmayado o dormido, y Saizou luce agotado), así que me retiro silenciosamente. Camino de regreso a mi cuarto puedo sentir los ojos de Yukimura sobre mí, así que decido encararlo de frente.

"Cuando el barco ancle en tierra firme, bajaré también. He decido acompañarles a Ueda." Los ojos del Lord no parecen sorprendidos, como si hubiera estado esperando que sucediera eso mismo desde que puso un pie en mi barco. Eso me molesta aunque no lo demuestre. "Claro que el tiempo que permanezca allí no está claro aún" digo fumando uno de mis cigarrillos mirando el océano. Cuando amanezca divisaremos tierra. Esa bella mujer de la que tanto hablaba Kakei estará allí, esperando. No puedo esperar a conocerla. Tengo más de un motivo para quedarme ahora, pero ninguno tiene que ver con el interés de pelear por el Lord…..la gente que le rodea sin embargo ha captado mi atención….

"Fantástico. Algo ha llamado tu atención?" el viejo se sonríe. Hn, es más perspicaz de lo que deja ver. Se hace el tonto aunque en verdad es bastante observador (su labia es una de sus mejores cualidades. Sería un gran vendedor), claro que se engaña si cree que sus intereses vienen primeros que los míos. Yo manejo mi destino. Si llego a perder el interés en sus acompañantes, me marcharé de Ueda y regresaré a mi barco sin mirar atrás. No tiene nada para retenerme con él.

"Se puede decir que sí." Tiro mi cigarrillo al océano y me dirijo a mi habitación, despidiéndome de él. Con su discurso de antes captó mi atención pero nada más, no es por eso que he decidido seguirle. Aprenderá pronto que él no puede leerme en lo absoluto….

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios y PM. Demoré un poco en subir este capítulo pues se fue la luz O_O Un problema interno, algo con las conexiones….por suerte ya está arreglado. Para aclarar, Aquí se habla del viaje a Kyoto que es más extenso en el manga, donde Kamanosuke sale a la calle vestido de mujer XD y llega hasta que conocen a Jinpachi, donde Kamanosuke se levanta el polo para demostrar que es hombre jeje XD Links para ver los capítulos traducidos al inglés en mi foro._

_Felices fiestas a todos y hasta el próximo año!_


	4. Chapter 4: Drinking Buddies

_Ninguna advertencia esta vez, por lo menos no para rating M._

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Lo de anoche fue una locura. Aunque el alcohol no incapacita mis sentidos como hace con muchos otros, creo que no soy tan inmune a él como pensaba. Tirarme a Kamanosuke en el depósito del barco pirata! Al menos tuve el tino de taparle la boca a Yuri cuando comenzó a gemir tan alto. Y para colmo, terminado el acto, tuve que vestir y arrastrar el cuerpo inerte de Yuri hasta la cubierta del barco! (y limpiar y ordenar la despensa) Por más que traté, el chico no se despertaba para nada. Afortunadamente nadie nos vio pues todos dormían aún….no hubiera sabido que decirles sobre el estado en que se encontraba el chico….ni tampoco nos pescó Jinpachi…..no sé qué hubiera ocurrido entonces…pero valió la pena. Es el mejor sexo que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Ya hemos llegado a tierra firme y estamos descendiendo de la embarcación. Kakei ha conseguido despertar a Yuri por fin, quien se mueve automáticamente, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos, caminando fuera del barco…hn, debe tener una resaca horrible por tomar tanto ayer, además camina algo raro, no lo culpo…al menos pasa por otro efecto de la resaca. Yo me siento de maravilla. Ya hemos bajado todos del barco y estamos prestos a partir rumbo al castillo de Ueda. Por fin!...uh?! por qué el pirata está descendiendo también con el resto de nosotros? Nos va decir adiós o a cobrarnos por el viaje o-? Qué! El viejo ha conseguido convencerle de venir a Ueda! Mierda! Pensaba que no volvería a verle….no es un mal tipo pero me da mala espina no sé por qué. No sólo es porque sea fuerte (tumbar a Seikai de un solo golpe es impresionante) sino es el aire que se trae, como si fuera el dueño del mundo…tal vez sólo sean impresiones mías pero mi instinto me dice que es alguien de temer, y yo he sobrevivido hasta ahora siguiendo mi instinto.

Definitivamente no se debe a la manera en que vio a Kamanosuke ayer. Fue una incorrecta impresión mía. Ahora ni siquiera le ha dirigido al mirada al chico pelirrojo ni mucho menos hablado con él…..debe haber sido natural curiosidad, pues en un inicio le confundió con una mujer. Ja! Eso fue hilarante! Ver su cara cuando le dijeron que Yuri era hombre casi hace que me carcajee ahí mismo. Bueno, aunque sea peligroso, al menos se comporta muy correctamente con todos (aunque no tan cortésmente con Yukimura como desearía Kakei-san pero eso no me molesta). Supongo que tener alguien así de fuerte como él en el equipo es algo bueno. Ahora que lo pienso, el camino de regreso está siendo un poco callado.

Hn! Kamanosuke camina silenciosamente cerca de mí, aún cogiéndose la cabeza y con los ojos casi cerrados. Definitivamente le prefiero así. No molesta tanto. Oh! El niño-mono ha venido a darnos la bienvenida….sus ojos le brillan ahora que ha visto el tremendo gato de Jinpachi (al pirata le fastidia que le llame viejo. No sé por qué lo hago pero si tiene más de 30 es viejo…..me hace sentir más cómodo en su presencia, llamarle así…qué curioso)…..Verónica? así se llama? Nunca hubiera imaginado que se tratase de una hembra. En fin, no me gustan los animales, y mucho menos los gatos. Te arañan, hacen bulla y te llenan de pelos. Por eso tampoco disfruto cuando Yuri intenta arañarme en medio del sexo. Qué hay con eso?! Habrá que ver si cuando se recupere y pueda atenderme con sus cinco sentidos, comprenda que no quiero que haga eso de nuevo…..pues definitivamente quiero repetir lo de anoche sólo que sin arañazos.

Llegamos al castillo y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Al parecer Ana no se encuentra así que la veremos más tarde o tal vez mañana. Jinpachi parece algo decepcionado pero deja que Rokuro le guíe hasta su habitación. Sé muy bien lo mucho que el pirata desea ver a mi amiga. Ana siempre ha tenido bastantes admiradores, desde joven, por sus impresionantes atributos; claro que nunca ha sido afortunada en ese campo. Ella es otra de las personas a las que me es muy difícil leer. Cuando era niña le comprendía más, ahora…..es un misterio lo que pasa por su cabeza. Kamanosuke se ve cansado así que no le molestaré por el momento. Además, primero quiero saber que tanto recuerda de anoche. En fin, mejor me voy a descansar también, puliré mi arma y comeré algo hasta que sea hora de acostarse. Y Yukimura quiere hablar algo conmigo luego, en privado…..qué podrá ser?

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Mmm…..unh? Oh! Ya estoy despierto de nuevo. Por qué tan oscuro? Ya es de noche otra vez, bueno, mejor así…..la luz del día me fastidiaba. La cabeza ya no me duele pero me siento cansado. Hace unas horas me desperté en mi habitación (al parecer algún tiempo después de haber entrado a mi cuarto….no lo recuerdo bien) con un horrible dolor de cabeza cuando el pirata, Jinpachi, se apareció en la puerta de mi cuarto. "Tus lamentos se oyen hasta el pasadizo. Bébete esto y te pondrás mejor." Me dijo apoyado en mi puerta, deslizando un bowl con un líquido dentro, por el suelo. Como miraba el brebaje con desconfianza, él me aseguró que era una receta personal, para matar la resaca, que les daba a sus tripulantes más *sensibles*. Dejando de lado la molestia de haber sido llamado sensible, me tomé esa cosa y me eché de nuevo en mi cama.

Quien diría que esa cosa funcionaría. Hn, ojalá me de la receta algún día….pero ahora no. Aunque ya no me duele la cabeza me siento cansado. No puedo culpar al alcohol por eso…..Saizou es el responsable. Lo de anoche fue…..no sé, fue diferente a otras veces. La forma en que dejé que me tomara….quería más y más de él, que me lo diera todo…..nunca me sentí así respecto a nadie…esa pasión que me quemaba las entrañas…..no sé como decirlo. El solo recordarlo me pone caliente. Por momentos pude voltear a verle el rostro mientras me follaba por detrás y…..sus ojos…..esos ojos asesinos que tanto me gustan tenían una intensidad en ellos muy similar a la que demuestra cuando está peleando…..cuando se enfrentó a mí…..sólo que diferente…..él también me deseaba. Mierda! No lo entiendo pero no pienso dejarle ir, ahora más que nunca.

Tengo unas ganas tremendas de ir a verle y repetir lo de anoche. No creo que quiera negarse. Estará en su cuarto? Sí, seguramente, ya es algo tarde. Me amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y salgo sin vestir mi saco pues siento un poco de calor. La cabeza ya no me duele, el cuerpo un poco, pero al menos camino derecho. Llego a la habitación de Saizou pero no hay nadie dentro. Dónde se habrá metido?! Todos duermen, por qué no puede hacer él lo mismo?! En fin, mejor me regreso, tengo algo de sueño. Uh? Gritos? Quién está haciendo tanta bulla! Tsk, si siguen así no conseguiré dormir. Mejor voy a ver qué pasa.

Mmm…. Izanami era la que gritaba, debí imaginarlo. Y no es para menos esta vez. La zorra de Ana tiene aprisionado a Sasuke con su hielo. Están jugando, entrenando, o qué? Por qué tienen que hacerlo a estas horas?! Qué fastidio!...uh? Ana ha atravesado a Sasuke con su espada y quiere rematarle…..esto si que está raro ahora. El chico no me cae mal, además su mascota me gusta mucho, si se muere tal vez el peludo animal ya no vuelva por aquí, mejor hago algo aunque sea para que Izanami calle su maldita boca de una vez. Agito mis cadenas y consigo que Ana deje ir a Sasuke. Saizou aparece, le ataca y va tras ella…Saizou! Ahora sí que estoy bien despierto. Mejor les alcanzo rápido. No te me escapas esta vez, Saizou!

A dónde han ido? Estúpidos árboles! Sólo se meten en mi-allí están! La pelea es intensa….. Saizou y Ana…..actúan muy diferente a como lo hacen normalmente…..no-no puedo intervenir en absoluto…..qué les sucede?!...No sé que pasa pero me molesta bastante…la forma en que se comportan el uno con el otro…..Wow, increíble! La manera en que la tiene dominada…desearía ser yo a quien Saizou domine así….por qué ella y no yo?! Mierda!

Sin pensarlo dos veces me voy de ahí, no puedo seguir viéndoles. Cómo puede hacerme esto?! Esa pasión en el combate con Ana…..es la misma que me demostró en el barco, con cada embestida que daba a mi cuerpo, esos ojos, esa intensidad…..todo eso sólo debería dirigirlos a mí! Después de anoche, Saizou sólo puede sentirse de esa manera conmigo!...eso, eso no suena raro, verdad?...Tsk, no sé qué emociones plagan mi cuerpo en este momento pero hay una que reconozco muy bien: enojo. Estoy molesto con el ninja por lo que ha ocurrido. Mis deseos de verle son mayores ahora.

Camino sin rumbo por el bosque hasta que doy con Saizou. Está sentado bajo un árbol mirando al cielo. Perfecto! Está solo. Así nadie nos interrumpirá. Me acerco a él rápidamente.

"SAIZOU! Qué mierda pasó entre Ana y tú, uh!" no me gusta irme por las ramas, así que de frente al asunto. Saizou se pone en posición de ataque –creo que le he sorprendido- antes de relajarse nuevamente a encararme fastidiado….y algo decaído (¿?).

"Kamanosuke, en este momento no estoy de humor para tus tonterías. Por favor vete." Sí, definitivamente decaído y distraído. Qué mierda le pasa? No me lo esperaba. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar dejándome atrás. Eso sí que no!

"Oye! Me debes una explicación! Regresa aquí!" como no se detiene corro para pararme delante de él y cerrarle el camino. Saizou me encara molesto….así está mejor.

"Explicación?! De qué coño estás hablando!" parece exasperado, y se pone peor cuando le repito nuevamente que me diga lo que pasó entre él y Ana. Qué cosa no entiende? Yo soy el único a quien debería ver de esa manera después de-

"Crees que después de haber tenido sexo una vez ya somos pareja? Que te debo explicaciones ahora?! No sé dónde tienes la cabeza, Kamanosuke! No entiendes acaso lo que ha pasado aquí?! Ana era una doble agente. Ha atacado a Rokuro para sacarle información y casi mata a Sasuke por intentar ayudarle. Nos han engañado y tú vienes aquí a preguntarme estupideces?!" no sé que causan sus palabras en mí pero me niego a pensar en que me han dolido. Otra vez, lo único que sí puedo identificar es el enojo que crece dentro mío y la necesidad de defenderme….

"Entonces Ana nos traicionó, y eso qué?! Yo nunca confié en ella ni me interesa. Además tú le venciste y ya se fue, cuál es el problema? No sé porque te pones así!" yo ni siquiera estoy aquí por lealtad a Yukimura, así que la llamada traición de Ana no me afecta en lo más mínimo. No comprendo por qué Saizou actúa de esa manera, tan diferente durante su enfrentamiento con Ana y todo deprimido ahora que se ha ido.

"…por qué me pongo así?!...una persona a la que he conocido desde que era niño y en quien confiaba acaba de traicionarme y tú te preguntas por qué me pongo así?!...mierda, Kamanosuke! Ella está con el enemigo, por consecuencia voy a tener que matarla la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos! Qué cosa es lo que no entiendes?" Saizou ahora se ve furioso….su cara se contorsiona en una mueca de desprecio que me molesta….como un punzón en el pecho…..por qué?

"De verdad no entiendes. Cierto, como vas a entender si tú eres el loco que quiere que le mate. Te importará una mierda que tenga que eliminar a Ana. Tsk, eso me sucede por juntarme con fenómenos. Escúchame bien, no me sigas, no me busques. Olvídate lo que pasó en el barco y déjame en paz. No quiero ver tu cara, entendiste?!" aunque hubiese querido seguirle no hubiese podido, estoy como clavado al suelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Saizou desaparece entre las sombras del bosque…..

No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco aquí, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar….en lo que dijo…otra vez quiere que olvide lo que pasó…..eso es….no sé, me hace sentir…mal creo…..aaahhhh! No entiendo nada! Quiero arrancarme los cabellos de frustración! Como aquella vez que me tocó la cabeza, cuando empezó todo esto….por qué hace estas cosas si al final quiere que lo olvide?! Mierda! Ese punzón que oprimía mi pecho luego que me dijera esas cosas (un fenómeno? Sí, pues, eso soy, y qué?! Igual quiso acostarse conmigo) se ha vuelto ahora en un calor que me quema las venas, que quiere hacerlas estallar! Mierda! No hay enemigos a la vista para masacrar. El bar debe seguir abierto, tal vez pueda recoger a un tipo allí pero no lo he hecho desde que llegué a Ueda…..si se corre la voz….si Saizou se entera…..por qué me importa si el idiota de Saizou se entera!? Mierda, mierda, mierda! Por qué sucede esto?!

**Jinpachi's POV**

Luego de dejar a Rokuro en su habitación bajo el cuidado atento de Yukimura (la relación de estos dos es más de amantes que de amo y sirviente. No se molestan en ocultarlo) salgo a recorrer el perímetro. Aunque no me fastidia como a los demás, la traición de Ana ha afectado la dinámica del grupo y eso me afecta en algo pues ahora resido en este lugar. Saizou ha desaparecido luego de que diera persecución a la espía; Sasuke también se ha encerrado en su cuarto luego que Yukimura le pidiera no ir tras Saizou y Ana (Verónica le ha seguido….el chico me cae bien pero no puedo permitirle que trate a mi pantera como su mascota, ella no es eso…..no quiero que la malcríe…..sólo por esta vez lo permitiré); Seikai ha ido con Izanami para tranquilizarla y hacerle compañía; Kakei se ha quedado haciendo guardia fuera del cuarto del Lord y su *paje*…..recién he llegado y las cosas se han puesto muy interesantes. Hn, creo que voy a disfrutar quedarme por aquí un poco más.

Paso a paso, voy adentrándome en el bosque, fumando mi cigarrillo. Kakei me explicó una vez, cuando estábamos en mi barco (no paraba de hablar de los compañeros que dejó en Ueda) que Ana y Saizou se conocían desde niños. Supongo que eso quiere decir que su traición le ha caído como un baldazo de agua fría, si Saizou ha sido tan tonto como para bajar su guardia para con ella (es una ninja, y una muy calculadora por lo que me contó Kakei, negocios son negocios). Hn, cada vez más me interesa conocer a esta mujer. Mira que engañar a todos, hasta su amiguito, durante tanto tiempo…..definitivamente quiero conocerla. Bueno, aunque no puedo hacer nada al respecto ahora que ya se fue. Supongo que las cosas volverán a la normalidad mientras el grupo se recupera para hacer frente al enemigo….que seguramente atacará en corto tiempo.

Uh? Parece que alguien más ha salido de noche al bosque….y está acabando con la floresta. Me acerco hacia la fuente de esos ruidos para encontrar ni más ni menos a Kamanosuke dando muerte a unos árboles y rocas que hay por allí. Este chico nunca deja de sorprenderme! Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido esta vez…

"Oi, chico! Ya ganaste, el árbol no puede seguir. Por qué mejor no buscas otro oponente?" Kamanosuke voltea a verme molesto y sorprendido a la vez. Sus cabellos están atado en una coleta alta que lo hace ver….lindo….y yo no uso ese término seguido, en especial con hombres pero creo que le sienta bien. Algo le tiene ofuscado por la forma en que su cuerpo está todo tenso y como aprieta con fuerza su arma…..sus escasas ropas dejar ver muy bien su piel blanca que ahora brilla un poco por las pequeñas gotas de sudor que le cubren y se iluminan con la luz de la luna…..como dije, lindo.

"Unh? Si te estás ofreciendo entonces tan sólo dilo." Oh! El chico captó rápido las cosas. No sé por qué el resto piensa que es lento (como Kakei o Saizou quien no es muy sutil para ocultarlo). Kamanosuke impulsivamente se lanza contra mí, con su hoz por delante, intentando atinarme. Aunque sus movimientos no son malos, le falta pensarlos mejor. Le dejo perseguirme por entre los árboles un buen rato, divirtiéndome con la manera en que sus facciones cambian de medianamente fastidiado a increíblemente cabreado de a pocos, por mis acciones.

"Qué carajos! Deja de escapar y atácame de una maldita vez!" grita con todas sus fuerzas preparando un ataque mayúsculo usando su viento.

"Lo que ordene la princesa." Respondo juguetonamente. La verdad me sorprende mi elección de palabras. El comportamiento salvaje del chico sumado a su boca sucia le alejan bastante de lo que hace a una princesa pero ese aire que tiene sobre él, su apariencia delicada y rasgos exóticos, le hacen asemejarse a las princesas de los cuentos…..historias europeas, no de por aquí. Tal vez será por la forma en que tiene amarrado el cabello, dejando ver en toda su extensión su delgado y largo cuello. Salvo por ese tatuaje (el que me gusta bastante. Primera vez que veo alguien con un tatuaje en el ojo) todo lo demás le hace parecerse bastante a una princesa….aunque se trate de un hombre.

Kamanosuke se ofende con mi comentario pero no le doy tiempo para contra-atacar. En un movimiento rápido cojo su arma cerca del extremo de donde está la hoz y se la arrancho de las manos, sorprendiéndole, haciéndole tambalearse en su lugar. Soy más fuerte físicamente y pienso tomar ventaja de ello. Luego aparezco al lado suyo y golpeo sus piernas por detrás con la mía propia. Él pierde el equilibrio y cae de espaldas. Mientras cae, rodeo su cuello con mi mano izquierda y lo presiono contra el suelo, inmovilizándole. Me siento sobre él, con mis piernas a ambos lados de su pecho, aprisionándole efectivamente y limitando sus movimientos. Cuando quiere llevar sus manos hacia adelante para atacarme, coloco mi mano derecha muy cerca de su rostro….

"Quieto Kamanosuke. No quisiera tener que malograr tu lindo rostro." Le digo, sacando chispas de entre mis dedos que hacen erizar sus rojos cabellos. El chico me mira estupefacto y se queda quieto, conteniendo la respiración, como un ratón frente a una serpiente….es excitante. Hn, supongo que hasta aquí llegó su ímpetu. Toco con mi pulgar el tatuaje sobre su ojo, trazando su silueta, deslizando mis dedos por su mejilla caliente hasta sus labios semiabiertos…..qué curioso, para ser hombre su piel es suave y sus labios, húmedos. El chico se queda quieto sin decir nada en todo momento, mirándome con sus bellos ojos verdes. Interesante. Retiro mi mano de su cara, doy una última fumada a mi cigarrillo y lo boto al suelo. Dejo ir al muchachito y me retiro de encima suyo. Una vez de pie, estiro mi mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Él mira mi mano como si se tratase de un escorpión que le va a picar pero al final la coge y se pone de pie.

"Veo que ya te sientes mejor. Como ni tú ni yo podemos dormir ahora, vamos a mi cuarto a tomarnos unas copas. El sake va por mi cuenta." Kamanosuke me mira extraño antes de esbozar una predadora sonrisa que me gusta mucho. Le prefiero mejor así. Las princesas me aburren.

"Hn. Si habías venido para eso, lo hubieras dicho antes! Vamos pronto!" El chico levanta su arma del suelo y camina a mi lado rumbo a mi cuarto, visiblemente más relajado. Le conozco poco pero supongo que lo que le puso así tiene que ver con el ninja y no me interesa saberlo. No por ahora.

Ya es muy entrada la noche, de hecho, faltan pocas horas para que amanezca, y Kamanosuke y yo seguimos tomándonos el sake, vaciando una botella tras otra. El chico no tiene mucho aguante, se emborracha al toque pero es capaz de tomar bastante alcohol antes de perder el conocimiento, como hizo en mi barco. Hablar mientras tomamos también le hace aguantar más que aquella vez. La estoy pasando de maravilla. Kamanosuke es muy divertido cuando está tomado. Se pone más hablador de lo usual, compartiendo cosas privadas en detalle si sabes como sacarle de a pocos esa información, aunque principalmente comenta y se ríe de lo que digo. Sus acciones también son interesantes, como cuando quiso desvestirse en mi barco…..aún no le he motivado a hacerlo pero por su propia cuenta se ha quitado el abrigo y los zapatos. Además, de cuando en cuando, se me pega bastante….eso no me molesta, es gracioso.

Sin siquiera cuestionarle al respecto, el chico me contó parte de lo que lo tenía tan atribulado (luego de que le sacara algo sobre sus *encuentros* recientes con Saizou, aunque no menciona dónde es que tuvieron sexo. Chico listo.) haciéndome prometer primero no contárselo a nadie. Como lo suponía, tenía que ver con el ninja. Al parecer han tenido una especie de *pelea* y Saizou se ha largado demandando que Kamanosuke no le busque luego de que el chico le pidiera explicaciones por su comportamiento frente a Ana…..esa parte no es muy clara pero en verdad el chico no sabe lo que ocurre entre ellos ni reconoce sus propias emociones por ello no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Eso es un indicio de que su pasado es turbulento, o sea, interesante, pero habrá que dejarlo para otro día. Cuando me quiere explicar sus confusiones no lo hace bien pero capto lo que quiere decir. Ya he tenido bastante.

"Kamanosuke." Él deja de hablar y me mira con los ojos algo perdidos. No falta mucho para que se duerma. Ojalá recuerde esto mañana pues no pienso repetírselo. "El problema es que estás actuando como una novia celosa cuando en verdad ustedes ni siquiera son una pareja. Eso molesta a cualquiera." El chico me mira en silencio, con las cejas fruncidas no sé si en confusión o molestia, así que mejor digo algo más para que le quede claro.

"No seas pegajoso. Cuando esté cachondo de nuevo, Saizo te buscará. Hasta entonces mantente alejado. Si encuentra otro agujero donde clavar su polla no vayas tras él arrastrándote, sería patético." Kamanosuke me mira muy molesto ahora.

"No digas estupideces! Yo no voy a arrastrarme por él como una jodida mujer! Me importa una mierda si no me busca! Yo vine a pelear con él. Esto….esto es sólo para matar el tiempo! Todo está muy aburrido por acá! Y él lo empezó, no yo!" el chico toma una gran bocanada de la botella hasta vaciarla, lanzando groserías por lo bajo. Hn, es tan fácil encaminar al chico como se me plazca. Kamanosuke me cae bien así que, en la medida de lo posible, sólo quiero lastimar a Saizou por meterse en mis asuntos y follarse al chico en mi barco. Ya hice mi cuota de consejero por el día de hoy, así que a otra cosa.

"Aburrido, uh? Qué te parece entonces si volvemos a repetir esto la siguiente noche? Sake y vino tengo de sobra. Te interesa?" Kamanosuke se alegra de inmediato, esbozando una amplia sonrisa. Me gusta cómo es fácil alegrarle con tan poco. Es tan sólo un chiquillo, así que es fácil de complacer.

"Si no supiera que te gusta la zorra de Ana, pensaría que intentas emborracharme para meterte en mis pantalones." Dice el chico acercándose a mí más de la cuenta, juguetonamente. Hn, provocador. Yo no me aparto un centímetro, más bien me acerco a él más aún.

"No necesito de artimañas para hacerlo…" Yuri abre muy grande los ojos cuando termino de decir esto, en especial cuando siente mi mano posarse sobre su descubierta cintura. Otra vez el chico se queda quieto. Creo que le doy miedo…..debe ser un instinto natural, y no está equivocado. Puedo ser muy cordial si las circunstancias lo requieren pero nada más. Será mejor para ti, Kamanosuke, que sigas siendo igual de manejable como hasta ahora. Subo mi mano hasta su pecho, por debajo de su polo, y pellizco uno de sus pezones sin lastimarle mucho.

"Ah! Qué-¿!"

"…aunque no tienes los atributos suficientes para motivarme. Aguántate las ganas nomás, chico." Kamanosuke se pone más colorado, en parte por el alcohol, en parte por vergüenza o cólera, alejándose de mí, maldiciendo mi nombre por compararle con una mujer. Me abstengo de comentar que fue Saizou quien aprovechó su estado intoxicado para meterse en sus pantalones, no yo. El chico es lindo, tal vez juegue un poco con él pero más allá de eso, él tendrá que pedírmelo. Yo persuado, nunca obligo ni pido por sexo, no necesito hacerlo. En última instancia pago por una prostituta y listo. No digo nada de esto, claro. Más bien, le sirvo otra copa de sake para hacerle callar y funciona, y pronto pasamos a otra cosa.

Cuando estoy en medio de una historia que entretiene bastante al chico (se ríe fuerte. Afortunadamente mi cuarto está lejos de los otros así que no hay peligro de que despertemos al resto), siento la presencia de alguien observándonos. Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, localizo la presencia del fisgón sobre un árbol fuera de mi ventana. Se trata de Saizou. Será un ninja muy bueno pero sigue siendo un muchachito como Kamanosuke, aún le falta mucho por aprender si quiere engañar a alguien como yo. Saizou se queda allí viéndonos un buen rato hasta que se va al fin. Hn, esto se pone cada vez más divertido. Debo acordarme de cubrir la ventana mañana.

Una hora más tarde semi-arrastro a Kamanosuke hasta su cuarto y le dejo en su futón, sin hacer mucho ruido (todos duermen y además no se vería bien que nos divirtamos libremente cuando todos los del castillo están aún sufriendo las consecuencias de la traición de Ana). Coloco su ropa y arma a un costado de su futón. Cuando quiero cubrirle con una sábana, el chico se mueve y rueda hasta quedar tendido boca abajo, bajándose algo los pantalones, dándome una excelente vista de la raja de su culo. Mm, tiene un culo grande para ser hombre. Es buen momento de hacer lo que pretendía en mi barco.

Termino de bajar sus pantalones, dejando al aire su trasero. Son las mejores nalgas que he visto en buen tiempo. Son redondas y blancas. Cojo en cada una de mis palmas una nalga, sobándolas y apretándolas un poco. Firmes pero suaves al tacto, perfecto. Kamanosuke deja salir un leve gemido. Hn, el chico está disfrutando esto. Separo un poco sus redondeces y logro ver su ano. Una pequeña entrada, rosada, completamente cerrada. Meto mi dedo y éste entra sin mucho problema aunque su interior me aprieta fuerte y el esfínter se ajusta alrededor de mi dedo, jalándolo hacia adentro. Hn, Saizou la debe haber pasado muy bien aquí dentro. El chico vuelve a gemir contento cuando muevo mi dedo dentro suyo, tirando sus caderas para atrás buscando más contacto. Cada vez me gustas más Kamanosuke.

Retiro mi dedo y vuelvo a subirle los pantalones sin despertarle. Kamanosuke se mueve en sus sueños y esta vez se coloca boca arriba. Sus labios entreabiertos me llaman a probarlos. He follado chicos bonitos antes? Sí, un puñado de veces, no hay muchos que me interesen y pocos tan exóticos como Yuri. Aunque no suelo besarles mucho, pues no me provocan esa clase de intimidad. Sin embargo, los labios de este jovencito se ven demasiado provocativos como para dejar pasar la oportunidad. Le cojo de la barbilla y, sin dudar, me agacho y atrapo sus labios en un beso caliente. Kamanosuke responde instintivamente moviendo su lengua y abriendo su boca más para darme pleno acceso, gimiendo levemente. El chico es delicioso en verdad, quién lo diría. Me levanto, le cubro con una sábana como tenía pensado desde un inicio y cierro la puerta detrás de mí una vez que he abandonado su cuarto.

Ya he hecho bastante por hoy, es hora de dormir. Veremos que sucede en la mañana, a la luz de un nuevo día. Además el viejo nos debe unas buenas explicaciones. Para empezar, lo que Ana vino a robar y que estaba dentro del ojo de Rokuro…..

* * *

_Espero que todos hayan pasado unas felices fiestas! XD gracias por sus comentarios y PM. Ya tengo bastante material avanzado sólo de esta historia así que va a continuar sin problemas XD Para los que recién leen mis fics, siempre los termino así que nada va a quedar inconcluso._

_Tengo un oneshot de Rokuro/Sanada que publicaré pronto, posiblemente este fin de semana o el siguiente :) ha pedido de los fans de la pareja =D_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	5. Chapter 5: Yearning

_Una semana más y tendré más tiempo libre XD yey!...ojalá sobreviva esa semana :P Disfruten el capítulo!  
_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Nuevamente me levanté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, casi al mediodía pues el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, jodiéndome la vida. Otra vez un bowl con ese maravilloso brebaje salvavidas de Jinpachi estaba al lado de mi futón. Menos de una hora después de tomarlo ya me sentía revitalizado. Esa cosa es fantástica! No recuerdo como es que llegué a mi cuarto, será que Jinpachi me trajo cargando hasta aquí? Mierda! Ojalá nadie nos haya visto. No quiero que piensen que soy débil, que no puedo aguantar unos cuantos tragos. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento, anoche fue genial!, justo lo que necesitaba.

Aunque no recuerdo todo lo que pasó o se dijo, recuerdo suficiente. Primero, wow, Jinpachi sí que tiene unas historias recontra picantes. Aunque fue breve en relatar sobre algunas de sus conquistas (no me interesa saber de las tipas que se ha cogido) fue bastante gráfico al respecto y también lo contó de tal manera que me hizo reír. Ha visitado muchos lugares, lejanos y extraños (y desconocidos para mí) y se ha cogido a cada tipa que ha encontrado en esos sitios. Hn! Yo no podía quedarme atrás, así que le conté alguna de mis aventuras como ladrón, algunos tipos medianamente interesantes que conocí y fue entonces que-mierda! Fue entonces que le hablé de Saizou y de mí!

Piensa Kamanosuke! Qué tanto le dijiste?...mmmm, creo que le dije casi todo, afortunadamente no le revelé el lugar donde follamos el ninja y yo…..tengo la impresión de que no iba a tomar muy bien que lo hayamos hecho en su barco…..tiemblo con tan sólo pensar en qué haría si se enterara…a veces me da una extraña vibra que me paraliza….no sé….ya recuerdo, como cuando me tocó los labios o cuando me agarró de la cintura…..no hizo que mi corazón latiera rápido como cuando Saizou me tocó la cabeza….aunque fue un toque gentil…..por el contrario…..hizo que mi corazón se detuviera y dejara de respirar…estaba paralizado…extraño…

Aunque no me arrepiento de habérselo contado (creo que le hice jurar y rejurar que no le diría a un alma…..mejor le hago acordar eso cuando le vea) o de habérmelo encontrado en primer lugar, hizo que mi frustración desapareciera…..lo que es extraño también pero no quiero pensar en eso. Sus palabras me abrieron los ojos. En verdad quien tuvo la culpa fui yo, no sé que me pasó. Pedirle explicaciones a Saizou, como si fuera su no-arg! Ni puedo decir esa palabra. Yo no soy una maldita mujer, no pienso comportarme como una, y definitivamente no voy a arrastrarme y suplicarle que me coja por el culo de nuevo…por más que la idea me ponga caliente….no! además él dijo que lo olvidemos. Si quiere más tendrá que buscarme….el pirata tiene razón, sería patético de cualquier otra forma.

Bueno, ahora que estoy mejor y sin nada que hacer iré a buscar algo de comida en la cocina. Ya Rokuro debe haber preparad—mierda! El paje está herido, seguramente no ha preparado nada de comer. Sasuke también está mal. Qué fastidio! No queda de otra, iré al lago a darme un baño y a cazar unas serpientes para comer. Ya recuerdo! Jinpachi me invitó a tomar de nuevo esta noche. Perfecto! Eso me mantendrá distraído por la noche. Hn, ya la cosa pinta mejor.

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, rumbo al bosque, no puedo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la habitación de Saizou. Estará en su cuarto? Habrá vuelto? Vendrá a buscarme?...qué rayos me pasa?! Ya dije que no me importa, entonces por qué me porto así?...que haya venido hasta aquí para buscarle pelea lo entiendo, es lógico…pero esto es…..no sé que es…..y eso me cabrea y confunde mucho…por qué hace esas cosas y luego quiere que lo olvide? Hn, seguro él ya lo olvidó y está como si nada. Yo debería hacer lo mismo entonces.

Hn? Como llegué aquí? Esto es el establo…la laguna está en la dirección opuesta. Tsk, todavía no me he despertado del todo. Luego de comer iré a dormir de nuevo. Sí, eso es lo mejor….

* * *

Estoy descansando en mi cuarto cuando alguien llama a mi puerta. Ya es muy de tarde. Tengo sueño, que no molesten. Si le ignoro tal vez se vaya. Otra vez más golpes en mi puerta. Qué molesto! Si no hago ruido pueda ser que-

"Lord Sanada requiere de la presencia de todos sus guerreros en el salón principal." Una sirvienta. Estoy a punto de decirle que el viejo puede meterse por el culo su pedido, cuando repaso lo que acaba de decir. Nos quiere ver a todos. Eso quiere decir que Saizou también va a estar allí. Sé que me dije que no le buscaría pero deseo verle. Actuaré con normalidad, como si nada hubiese sucedido y listo. Salgo por la puerta sin avisar, asustando a la sirvienta pero no me importa. A medio camino recién me doy cuenta que llevo la misma ropa que ayer y el mismo peinado pero eso es lo de menos.

Al entrar al salón, Saizou y Sanada están ahí, conversando. Se callan apenas notan mi presencia. Sanada empieza a molestarme como siempre y yo sólo le ignoro, insistiéndole que diga de una vez lo que quiere para irme pronto de ahí pues tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Saizou me mira pero no dice absolutamente nada, así que me siento en el suelo a esperar. Saizou y Sanada intercambian algunas palabras que no me preocupo en descifrar…..Saizou no está usando su saco, dejando ver sus bronceados brazos…..todavía recuerdo la sensación de sus firmes dedos cogiéndome de las caderas cada vez que-no!, ya basta! Se supone que no debo pensar en eso…..no recuerdo muy bien las razones, pero no puedo.

Al poco rato llegan los demás, Jinpachi incluido. El pirata ni me dirige la mirada y parece muy interesado por lo que se va a hablar aquí así como muy consternado por lo ocurrido….uh? no lo parecía ayer…..este tipo es extraño…..no importa. Sasuke y Saizou riñen pero termina pronto. Sanada empieza a contar la historia de Izanami, como fue abandonada en el templo, bla, bla, bla. No me interesa. Uh?! Izanami es la Diosa de la Muerte? Tonterías! Esa niña es una inútil, incapaz de matar a alguien aunque su vida dependa de ello. Saizou menciona algo de un círculo y Sanada añade que Saizou es la luz e Izanami la oscuridad, que sólo él puede salvarla…no sé que pensar…..ellos dos juntos como las dos mitades de un todo...me molesta…..es estúpido!

En fin, Diosa o no, si se convierte en un problema la eliminaré. No veo cual sea el problema. No puedo decir eso, claro, o todos se me vienen encima seguramente pero tengo que decir algo pues todo esto me tiene harto, primero Saizou afectado por lo de Ana, y ahora todos tan alterados por lo de Izanami, es ridículo!

"ARGGHHH! Por qué mierda todos están tan afligidos?! La traición de Ana, la situación de esa idiota, eso de los dioses…nada de eso es importante! Lo que cada uno quiera de aquí en adelante es lo que cuenta, no?! No quiero nada que ver con la kushimitama o las fuentes, ni nada! Ustedes creen que proteger a esa idiota es su deber o destino?! Qué estupidez! YO soy diferente. Quiero morir luego de pelear contra Saizou! Por eso es que sigo aquí! Lo hago por MÍ." Todos se quedan callados hasta que Saizou me felicita por lo que dije. Le digo al idiota que no haga eso…..de todas las cosas que-no importa. Eso tampoco quiere decir nada…..entonces por qué mi corazón salta de repente cuando se dirige a mí?...tal vez sea una técnica ninja, eso es…..

Benmaru entra al salón (ni me había dado cuenta que no estaba aquí) e Izanami viene detrás de él. Parece que ha escuchado todo. Se va y Saizou se marcha tras ella….otra vez no sé qué pensar sobre eso, algo que pasa todos los días (siempre el ninja está de su lado) pero de algo estoy seguro: me molesta bastante!

Hablan un poco más sobre lo que va a pasar de aquí en adelante pero no presto atención sino hasta que veo que de a pocos todos se van retirando. Jinpachi sale del salón junto a Kakei. Seguramente se ha olvidado de lo de ayer, que me invitó a su cuarto hoy. Qué cólera! Y ahora a dónde voy?

"Bien Kamanosuke! Te has quedado a hacerme compañía! Sólo te pediría que hables bajito para no despertar a Rokuro que duerme al lado. Se pone de mal humor cuando le despiertan de repente…." Uh? De qué habla el viejo? Oh! Sólo quedamos él y yo. Lo mando a volar y me voy de allí. Caminando por los pasillos del castillo me cruzo con Jinpachi quien me sonríe sosteniendo 3 botellas de sake en una mano. Hn! No se ha olvidado. Sin decir más nos encaminamos a su cuarto a disfrutar de otra noche de alcohol.

**Saizou's POV**

Intenté calmar a Izanami pero parece que mis palabras no han llegado a ella. Ella es más fuerte de lo que imagina y si lo desea, puede controlar ese poder destructor que lleva dentro. Para mí ella siempre será Izanami, no la Diosa capaz de acabar con todos nosotros a voluntad. Me ha pedido, sorprendentemente, que la deje reflexionar sola. Tonta! De todas formas me mantendré cerca para cuidarla, por si acaso. No porque me lo haya pedido Yukimura, es lo que siento debo hacer, por ella, lo correcto.

Parece que ella no es la única a la que ya no le hace falta mi presencia. Kamanosuke también está manteniendo su distancia de mí. Frente a los demás me trata normalmente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, y no ha venido a buscarme, como se lo pedí…esto debería hacerme feliz pero en realidad tiene el efecto opuesto.

Ayer en la noche, mientras Ana atacaba a Rokuro, yo me encontraba en el cuarto de Yukimura. Me había pedido que fuera a verle para conversar sobre algo. Lo que me dijo resultó ser más de lo que esperaba. En especial la parte en que yo era la luz e Izanami la oscuridad dentro de su descabellado plan, y como debíamos armonizar los dos. Esa niña, la oscuridad? Me pareció ridículo en ese momento, pero ahora tiene mucho sentido. Lo de la luz aún no me convence aunque no hay tiempo de preocuparse de ello. Hay problemas más urgentes ahora. El enemigo se puede aparecer en cualquier momento.

Al rato, me enteré que estábamos siendo atacados ni más ni menos por Ana. Aunque le di caza, ella vio a través de mí: a pesar de estar molesto por fuera, me sentía traicionado por dentro, y muy aparte de eso, o justamente por eso mismo, no pude asestarle el golpe final. Ana y yo tenemos historia. No pude matar a la niña de cabellos dorados que se metía a mi cuarto de noche para no dormir sola, especialmente los días de tormenta…la misma joven que me dio mi primer beso para levantarme el ánimo luego de un día pésimo, cuando era un chiquillo…..no creo tampoco que pueda hacerlo si se me presentara la oportunidad de nuevo. Todo es un desastre ahora.

Lo de Izanami, sumado a lo de Ana fue lo que al final me hicieron estallar de esa manera con Kamanosuke. Lo que dije no era mentira pero mis palabras fueron muy crueles, pude darme cuenta de eso luego, cuando me calmé. Sé que no soy especialmente amable con él, pero apartarle de esa manera luego de haber sido yo quien le llevó a tener relaciones mientras estaba borracho (sí, pensándolo bien, no fue lo más correcto), a pesar de que su escenita de celos haya sido ridícula (de dónde vino eso?). Aunque tal vez no sean celos, sino otra de sus cosas raras, como cuando me dice que le hubiera gustado ser él quien haya dejado cicatrices en mi espalda cuando me vio sin camisa, o aquella vez que me preguntó insistentemente qué me hizo Rokuro detrás del biombo (no entiendo bien que sucedió pero su cercanía me puso nervioso) o cuando declaró frente a Hanzo que él es el único que puede matarme pues soy su *juguete* o algo así…sí, eso debe haber sido, otra de sus cosas raras.

Es por eso que después de calmar mi espíritu, regresé al castillo a buscarle para hablar con él y disculparme por lo que dije (tal vez Kakei-san tiene razón y me estoy ablandando….eso es malo?). Me sorprendí mucho al no hallarle en su habitación. Pensé que el terco había salido a buscarme a pesar de que le dije que no lo hiciera…..extrañamente esa idea no me molestó tanto como debió hacerlo, más bien me llenó de regocijo, supongo que por lo familiar de la situación….es lo que hubiera esperado de él…..desde que nos conocimos me sigue a todas partes aunque le pida que no…..inclusive desobedeciendo las órdenes de Sanada como cuando nos alcanzó en Kyoto junto a Seikai…..Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente.

Decidido en salir a buscarle por el bosque para evitar que haga una tontería como bañarse en el agua helada del río como la otra vez, atravesé al castillo de un extremo a otro rápidamente, cuando unas risas lejanas llamaron mi atención. Me acerqué a ver de quiénes se trataba…..la luz estaba encendida en el cuarto al final del pasillo, el cuarto del recién llegado: Jinpachi. Me molestó pensar que a pesar de la situación en que nos encontrábamos él hubiese decidido tener una pequeña fiesta en su cuarto. Sin embargo decidí no encararle puesto que él recién había llegado, no se sentía aún parte del grupo así que poco debería importarle lo que había ocurrido esa noche. Cuando ya me marchaba, escuché la distintiva voz de Kamanosuke….se oía feliz…estaba riendo….

Salí al patio adyacente, me subí a un árbol y desde ahí pude ver con claridad lo que pasaba adentro. Jinpachi y Kamanosuke estaban bebiendo, riendo y contándose cosas, los dos solos, muy cerca uno del otro…Kamanosuke se pone pegajoso cuando toma pero pensé que sólo era así conmigo….no estaba trepado en la espalda del pirata pero le tocaba de a ratos…..no puedo explicar todavía como eso me hizo sentir…..simplemente me largué de ahí en un instante y me encerré en mi habitación.

Oh! Justamente ahora que regreso de intentar tranquilizar a Izanami, les veo cruzar el patio, rumbo al cuarto del pirata nuevamente, conversando alegremente con botellas en mano…..piensan repetir lo de anoche. Cierto que fui yo quien le dijo que se olvidara de todo y me dejara en paz pero…..tampoco quiero esto, no sé por qué. Creo que me cabrea que en verdad le haya resultado tan sencillo olvidarse de todo, de mí, tan pronto. Yo todavía no puedo olvidar lo bien que se sintií su cuerpo. Además no es que esos dos están haciendo más que tomar y conversar allí dentro, ahora que, supongo, se han vuelto amigos (demasiado rápido a mi parecer). Definitivamente no puedo estar celoso pues no hay razón para sentirse de esa manera, no somos pareja, no tengo sentimientos hacia él y aunque los tuviera, el chico está en la libertad de hacer amigos…pero no podría haber escogido a alguien como Sasuke?

Escucho risas que vienen del interior del cuarto y decido ver por la ventana como ayer, sólo por curiosidad, nada más. Uh? La ventana está tapada…mierda! Ni modo. Mejor me voy a acostar, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Además, a mi qué me importa lo que hagan dentro? El pirata es mucho mayor que Kamanosuke, y le gustan las mujeres pechugonas como Ana, nunca se interesaría en Kama-espera, sí se interesó cuando le vio, pero fue porque pensaba que Kamanosuke era mujer…..ahora que sabe que es hombre parece que le ha cogido como compañero de juergas…..válgame!

Después de dar vueltas en mi cama sin poder conciliar el sueño por horas, decido salir a dar una vuelta, para despejar mi mente. Al poco rato veo salir de su cuarto a Jinpachi, cargando, apoyado en su hombro, a un inconsciente Kamanosuke. Hn! Como era de imaginarse, Yuri está seco, nada lo levanta ahora. El pirata entra al cuarto de Yuri y cierra la puerta….pasan 5 minutos….10 minutos….15 minutos y no sale de allí….qué tanto se demora?! Cuando por fin sale, lo hace fumando un cigarrillo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro…..que no sé por qué me fastidia mucho.

Cuando finalmente desaparece de mi vista, me aguanto para no irrumpir en el cuarto de Kamanosuke para ver como está. De dónde viene esto? Bah! Eso no es lo que importa ahora. Si quiere divertirse con su nuevo amigo es asunto suyo. Yo tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme…..alguien más importante a quién cuidar…Izanami me necesita…..

**Yukimura's POV**

Han pasado ya 5 días desde que Rokuro fuera atacado por Ana. Cinco días en que me he quedado a su lado a velar por su recuperación. Aunque el veneno ya salió de su sistema, en su mayoría, aún se encuentra muy débil y necesita mucho reposo. Aunque me gusta hacer esto por él, cuidarle, Rokuro pasa la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y bueno, eso es….aburrido. Saizou, Sasuke y Kakei vienen a visitar a Rokuro, y se quedan a conversar un rato conmigo pero no es mucho, cada uno tiene cosas que hacer. El lado positivo es que puedo aprovechar este tiempo a solas para ver que ocurre con la gente a mi alrededor, con mis guerreros….en especial con cierto ninja.

La conmoción causada por Ana me mantuvo alejado de mi plan inicial de interferir entre Saizou y Kamanosuke. Sin embargo, en estos días pude observar que esos dos casi ni se veían, como evitándose. Pensé que era a consecuencia de lo que había sucedido pues Saizou estaba pasando más tiempo ahora vigilando a Izanami, protegiéndola como se supone debe hacer. Sin embargo, también pude notar que el ninja deambulaba por lo techos de noche (nada raro hasta allí) y aunque en un principio pensé que era para patrullar la zona, pude notar un patrón: siempre volvía al mismo sitio en el tejado, desde donde podía ver el cuarto de Kamanosuke. Esto me preocupó pues sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos se junten de nuevo y no tenía la fuerza ni el ánimo de idear algo para detenerlos esta vez…Rokuro me necesita a su lado.

Es así que comencé a vigilar a Kamanosuke para saber que pasaba con él. Fue entonces que comprendí lo que estaba sucediendo. El chico se levantaba casi de medio día, se daba un baño en el lago, regresa a la cocina a comer algo donde generalmente se encontraba con Jinpachi. Se preparaban algo de comer (increíblemente, el chiquillo sabe cocinar) y luego cada uno tomaba rumbos separados. Yuri se iba a su cuarto a dormir supongo o desaparecía en el bosque. Lo interesante sucedía de noche. Kamanosuke iba al cuarto del pirata y se quedaba allí hasta la madrugada. Hn, eso era la variable que me faltaba. Por lo que pude oír, esos dos no hacían más que beber y hablar allí dentro pero ya sabía de donde coger a Jinpachi para hacer que me ayude.

Es por eso que, aprovechando que aún es de mañana y Kamanosuke duerme, estoy esperando a que Jinpachi regrese (siempre sale temprano al pueblo por motivos desconocidos) para hablar con él. Justo allí viene!

"Lindo día, uh?" digo alzando la mano. El pirata me saluda con la cabeza y me mira sospechosamente pero sonriendo levemente. Con él no puedo usar trucos o juegos mentales para convencerle, como hago con los demás, como Kamanosuke e inclusive Saizou. Tengo que darle buenos argumentos y ser lo más sincero posible o verá a través de la trampa. Me pregunta como está Rokuro y le digo que está mejorando rápidamente, antes de pedirle que me acompañe a mi habitación. Una vez dentro, nos sentamos en el suelo, él enciende un cigarrillo y es quien habla primero.

"Si es por lo que hago de noche en mi cuarto, ni te molestes en mencionarlo. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió con tu paje y Sasuke, son buenos hombres, pero no soy de los que se lamentan por gente que apenas conozco ni por cosas que ya sucedieron y no puedo cambiar." Oh! Se ha dado cuenta que le he estado observando. No importa, eso nos hará perder menos tiempo.

"No tengo ningún problema con que te tomes unos tragos con Kamanosuke, de hecho me parece muy bien. Es bueno encontrar a alguien con quien relajarse y dejar salir las tensiones…." Lo último lo digo insinuando perfectamente lo que él se imagina, lo que veo en sus ojos ha reconocido: apruebo que se tire a Kamanosuke. Jinpachi da otra fumada a su cigarrillo antes de continuar.

"Ok, ya déjate de tonterías y dime que quieres. Kamanosuke estará muy distraído para darse cuenta pero sé muy bien que le has tenido vigilado estos días. Algún motivo en especial? Si piensas que él es otra Ana, estás mal de la cabeza…." Oh! Algo susceptible con respecto al chico. Interesante. Si bien estoy seguro que no han tenido sexo, parece que le ha cogido un aprecio especial…..esto es excelente!

"Jajaja, no, por supuesto que no. Kamanosuke no es así. Lo único que le interesa es Saizou. Mientras el ninja esté conmigo, de mi parte, Kamanosuke no hará nada en nuestra contra….y justamente ése es parte del problema….." Jinpachi me mira curioso, por primera vez sin idea alguna de lo que pienso decir. Ahora que tengo toda su atención es momento de venderle la idea.

"Como expliqué antes, Izanami y Saizou son el centro del círculo. La unión que debe existir ente ellos debe ser tal que mantenga unida a toda la estructura para tener el poder de cambiar el destino, de volvernos invencibles. Ellos están destinados a estar juntos, son las mitades de un todo, el ying y el yang. No pueden haber terceras personas entrometiéndose….." puedo ver que Jinpachi ha entendido perfectamente a que me refiero (a quién) y que sabe muy bien lo que ocurre entre mi ninja y ese pelirrojo. Su rostro se torna serio de repente.

"Supongo que no me estás pidiendo que mate al chico pues eso no iría de la mano con tu plan. Si te refieres a que de alguna manera intervenga entre esos dos, no veo por qué debería hacerlo. Qué ganaría yo con eso? Además, no sé de qué tanto te preocupas. Son chiquillos, lo que hubo entre ellos fue por la calentura del momento, no creo que vuelva a repetirse…." Suena muy seguro, por qué será?

"jeje, se nota que aún no conoces bien a Kamanosuke. El chico no ha querido despegarse de Saizou desde que vino siguiéndole a Ueda. Vas a ver que si el ninja le hace algún gesto, sin importar lo que haya sucedido entre ellos, o lo mal que le trate, Kamanosuke va a ir corriendo tras de él nuevamente. El chiquillo está obsesionado con él….ahora más que nunca….." puedo ver que mis palabras le han afectado un poco pero como esperaba, le han hecho dudar por un instante aunque pronto su rostro vuelve a la normalidad. No sé si el pirata quiere algo más que amistad con el pelirrojo, pero me gustaría que así fuera, entonces tendría de donde cogerle para que colabore conmigo. Hasta ahora no ha demostrado nada más…..es una pena…..pues no tengo nada que ofrecerle a cambio….

"Eso sólo el tiempo lo dirá. Hasta el momento se ha mantenido firme y no le ha buscado. Hasta entonces, no me interesa." Jinpachi se levanta, se excusa y se retira de mi cuarto silenciosamente…tiempo? Si es sólo eso, pronto te darás cuenta de lo que hablo, Jinpachi…..

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ya estoy de regreso en mi cuarto, esperando a que Kamanosuke aparezca en cualquier momento por mi puerta para pasar un buen rato. Estos días he llegado a conocerle más y puedo decir que me simpatiza ahora más que antes, lo que no creí posible. Inclusive ha llegado a ganarse mi respeto. Mientras estaba intoxicado he conseguido que me revele parte de su pasado y lo que descubrí me ha dejado perplejo. Soportar todo aquello, desde tan pequeño, y salir adelante, convirtiéndose en un buen guerrero…..es admirable. Otros se hubieran dado por vencidos. Conozco a muchos con pasados similares que no aguantaron y decidieron acabar con sus vidas. A pesar de su comportamiento fuera de lo habitual, el chico ha logrado mantener a raya los demonios de su cabeza. Cuando sea mayor, pueda ser que estos desaparezcan casi del todo.

Ahora es más fácil entender su peculiar forma de actuar, su forma de liberar la frustración (ofreciéndose a extraños. Sí, también me contó eso), su escasa comprensión de cosas que para otros es normal, su obsesión con la sangre…..cosas que él mismo no se ha dado cuenta. Aunque no estoy en ninguna obligación de ayudarle, creo que podría hacerlo de a pocos, sin que lo note….quisiera hacerlo…..en verdad me agrada el chico. Claro que no desaprovecho oportunidad alguna para manosearle un poco mientras está dormido, qué puedo hacerle?, en verdad es lindo (y se porta bien gracioso cuando lo hago), otra de las cosas por las que me agrada. Además, mientras hacía eso fue que murmuró cosas extrañas en sus sueños, cosas que pude usar luego para sacarle información sobre su pasado. Claro que en la mañana no recuerda haberme dicho nada, mejor así.

Después de pensarlo mucho he decidido llevarme a Kamanosuke conmigo cuando esta guerra termine, tal vez antes. Sería un miembro nuevo muy valioso dentro de mi tripulación. Aunque sólo fue un día, se llevó de maravilla con el resto de mis hombres, comparte nuestra filosofía de vida, es un guerrero decente, tiene experiencia como ladrón, y en verdad disfruta del alcohol. Pero por sobre todo yo disfruto de su compañía. Sería perfecto! Me gustaría proponérselo hoy para ver que piensa al respecto. Si tiene objeciones, todavía es temprano para marcharme así que tengo tiempo para convencerle…..y voy a convencerle de una forma u otra. El chico no se me escapa ahora que le tengo en la mira.

Que raro, Kamanosuke se está tardando…en fin. Claro que la conversación con Yukimura me ha dejado algo desconcertado. Cuando me dio a entender que Kamanosuke era un problema para su plan, no pude evitar molestarme un poco. Por un momento llegué a pensar que me estaba pidiendo que elimine al muchachito, tal vez llevándole con engaños a una trampa ahora que al parecer somos una especie de amigos. Claro que el Lord tenía otros planes: quiere que de alguna manera intervenga en la relación de esos dos, tal vez encamándome con él y que se entere Saizou, como insinúo en un principio…..al parecer el viejo está desesperado y va muy en serio.

Cuando le dije que no había de qué preocuparse ya, hablaba en serio. Si bien no le conté que fue gracias a algo que dije que esos dos ya no se buscan (no quería que se haga más ideas locas), fue Kamanosuke quien ha decidido al final de cuentas mantener su distancia del ninja y eso me alegra. No creo que Saizou sea la mejor opción para él. Además, si se va a ir conmigo es mejor que no tenga ataduras que le hagan vacilar en marcharse. El viejo habla de obsesión, no sé que tan cierto sea eso….pero no puedo negar que a veces he pescado a Kamanosuke mirando en dirección del ninja cuando le ve pasar a lo lejos, o parar bien las orejas cuando alguien menciona su nombre…eso no me gusta para nada pero no sé si sea un signo de alarma.

Ya ha pasado una hora desde que llevo esperando por Kamanosuke y él no aparece, así que salgo a buscarle. No está en su habitación ni en la cocina ni en el lago…..sólo queda un sitio donde buscar y no quiero ir. Me asomo al cuarto de Saizou y no le hallo….pero tampoco veo al ninja dentro. Es innegable lo que ha sucedido aquí. Esos dos están juntos en algún rincón del bosque….justo como había anticipado el viejo…me molesta que él lo haya visto venir y yo no…..realmente me molesta, así que fumo otro cigarrillo mientras camino de regreso a mi habitación. Una vez allí cojo dos botellas de sake y me las termino de golpe. Así está mejor. El alcohol me relaja bastante.

Esto es sólo un impase. Estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea de llevarme a Kamanosuke, convertirlo en un miembro de mi tripulación (me hubiese gustado llevarme a Ana también, por todo lo que hablaba Kakei de ella, pero ni siquiera la he visto, no sé si vale la pena perder tiempo con ella), pasándola bien con el chico, que ya incluso había considerado dejar de lado la idea de *castigar* a Saizou por su transgresión en mi barco, cuando de vuelta se mete en mis asuntos y estropea todo….pues estoy seguro que ha sido él quien ha ido tras Kamanosuke, no al revés. Sin embargo, también estoy algo molesto con el chico, por aceptar. Obsesionado, uh? Pues si ese es el problema yo le voy a quitar esa obsesión, aunque tenga que hacerle daño en el camino. Lo siento Kamanosuke, pero eso te pasa por no hacerme caso.

Camino por los pasillos, rumbo al cuarto del Lord cuando me encuentro con éste saliendo de la habitación de Rokuro. El viejo me da una sonrisa de bienvenida que más parece de *te lo dije* y eso me cabrea, aunque no lo demuestre en mi cara.

"Querías mi ayuda pues la has conseguido pero haremos las cosas a mi manera. Además quiero algo a cambio." Yukimura me mira en silencio, serio por primera vez desde que llegué. Con la cabeza me indica que continúe.

"Cuando termine esta guerra, me marcharé de aquí. No me importe que planes tengas con esto de los Braves, pero desde ahora te digo que Kamanosuke vendrá conmigo. Si Kakei y esa mujer, Ana, quieren venir, también deberás dejarles partir, sin ponerles trabas, entendido?" Sanada ríe de buena gana y acepta sin pensarlo dos veces, diciendo que no tiene problemas con eso, aunque extrañará tener a alguien tan confiable como Kakei cerca.

"Así que al final también sucumbiste a los encantos de Kamanosuke. Ya no te basta una hermosa mujer como Ana, también quieres un chico lindo para follar. Te entiendo, Ana puede ser muy fría, y oponerse a tus deseos, en cambio ese chico….estoy seguro que no te costará mucho convencerle de calentar tu cama todas las noches…"

"No es por eso que quiero que venga conmigo." Respondo casi de inmediato. Esto deja algo perplejo a Sanada quien me mira curiosamente. Tsk, eso sonó muy a la defensiva. "Aunque no pienso negarme si él se ofrece a ser mi calientapollas personal." Digo maliciosa y divertidamente, haciendo reír al Lord. Hn, no he dicho ninguna mentira, no quiero que venga como mi puta (sino como un subalterno de confianza), pero eso es preferible a que se vuelva la puta del barco cada vez que esté frustrado. Como dije, me cae bien, quiero ayudarle, aunque en este momento no deseo verle. Todavía sigo molesto con él, esto no tendría que haber sido así.

Nos despedimos y voy de regreso a mi cuarto a dormir. De una manera u otra, siempre obtengo lo que quiero…..

* * *

_Lisimi, Maia, Lady, gracias por sus comentarios XD y a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia. Más "acción" en el siguiente capítulo ;) Hay algunas referencias del capítulo 35 del manga (ya está traducido al inglés. Visitar links del forum)._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	6. Chapter 6: Gentleness is wrong

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Ya han pasado 5 días desde que Rokuro fuese atacado…..y 6 desde que me cogiera al escandaloso de Kamanosuke. Ya no aguanto más! Izanami está retraída en su propia miseria, negándose a escucharme, preocupando a todos, especialmente a Sasuke, Benmaru y Seikai, quienes vienen a mí exigiéndome que yo haga algo, como si yo tuviera algún poder mágico sobre ella para que vuelva a ser la chiquilla alegre y entretenida de siempre….bueno, Sasuke no me dice nada, tan sólo me mira acusadoramente como si fuera mi culpa…..qué le pasa a ese chico?!

Cuando no estoy deprimiéndome –y enfureciéndome un poco para ser honestos- cuidando de Izanami, paso el tiempo solo o bien voy a visitar a Rokuro…..el sólo verle allí, confinado en su cama, con los signos aún frescos del ataque que sufrió, me hacen sentir más culpable pues dejé ir a su atacante….Ana. La traición aún me duele y no debería hacerlo pues ella tan sólo estaba cumpliendo su trabajo, como le dije a Kakei, pero aún así no tengo cara para encarar a Rokuro de frente, por lo que únicamente le visito cuando está dormido…..lo que me lleva a encontrarme a Yukimura la mayoría de veces y terminamos conversando de lo relacionado al ataque que ha de venir pronto y de mi deber como protector de Izanami…no sé si es impresión mía pero me parece que el viejo quiere que pase cada minuto detrás de la chica, no quiere que me despegue de ella…..debe ser que está nervioso. El otro día le escuché gritarle a uno de sus posibles aliados que vino a visitarle, por tocar este mismo tema…está así de saltón desde que Rokuro fuese atacado…..eso me hace sentir peor.

Para colmo de males, aunque suene ilógico y hasta estúpido, el acercamiento de Kamanosuke con el pirata me disgusta. No, más precisamente, me fastidia que esos dos la estén pasando tan bien cuando yo estoy como estoy, con los nervios de punta y el corazón en la mano. El pirata no me cae mal, hasta el momento no ha causado problemas y, junto con Kakei, se han encargado de patrullar los alrededores del castillo. A veces Jinpachi y yo cruzamos algunas palabras y me pone al tanto de las cosas que suceden durante sus patrullas, claro que en ninguna de esas ocasiones me ha mencionado a Kamanosuke ni lo que hacen juntos. Yo tampoco he preguntado por supuesto. Sanada le tiene una gran confianza, a él y su fuerza, así que yo también debería hacerlo pero no puedo evitar ir con cautela cuando estoy con él, no sé por qué…..tal vez sea porque es un pirata. Me he encontrado con pocos de su clase antes y ninguno de esos encuentros fue agradable. En fin.

Tampoco es que él y Kamanosuke pasan todo el día juntos. Toman por las noches, Yuri se duerme, y el pirata le devuelve a su cuarto. Ésa parece ser su rutina. Una vez Kakei y yo pescamos a Jinpachi entrando en el cuarto de Kamanosuke muy temprano en la mañana. Kakei me dijo que le dejaba un brebaje –receta personal- para pasar la resaca…supongo que eso es un buen gesto de su parte. En un par de ocasiones, les he visto almorzar juntos, en la cocina, algo que Kamanosuke prepara para ambos (ni Rokuro ni Sasuke están en condiciones de hacerse cargo de esto por el momento), asumo que para devolverle el favor…..eso es sumamente extraño, viniendo de Kamanosuke…..comportarse tan amigablemente con alguien, alguien a quien apenas conoce.….y por algún motivo es lo que más me disgusta.

Otra vez es de noche y estoy solo, subido en un árbol viendo las estrellas…aburriéndome. Es en estos momentos que todas mis preocupaciones aparecen de golpe en mi cabeza y me molestan bastante. Mierda! Debería haber una manera de frenarlo! Y bueno, sí la hay. Justamente ayer fui a un burdel para distraerme un poco y sacarme todas estas tensiones; sin embargo, mientras me follaba a una guapa muchacha, no pude evitar recordar lo que pasó entre Kamanosuke y yo días atrás. La muchacha no se movía como él ni me hacía sentir de la misma manera, además estar en un sitio tan apartado del castillo me tenía preocupado. Sólo pensaba en que si atacaban el castillo en esos momentos yo no estaría allí para ayudarles y eso no me permitía disfrutar del encuentro al máximo y me ponía más tenso…después de eso, no volví a ir al burdel. Y ahora estoy aquí, con el mismo problema, tenso, sin ningún medio de conseguir alivio.

Uh? Alguien viene para acá. Oh! Se trata tan sólo de Kamanosuke. Parece que viene de darse un baño pues sus cabellos rojos chorrean un poco…..mi región baja se excita con tan sólo pensar en él bañándose cerca de aquí, con el agua resbalándose por su-an! Se ha puesto peor. Kamanosuke camina en dirección del castillo, contento, a reunirse con Jinpachi como ha venido haciendo las pasadas noches. Por qué era que dejamos de frecuentarnos? Oh! Ya recuerdo, la estúpida pelea luego lo que pasó con Ana…..la verdad no fue para tanto y no vale la pena estar padeciendo aquí cuando él está disponible y tan cerca. Es tonto! Ojalá no decida seguir actuando como chica y se haga el difícil. Bajo del árbol en un segundo y aparezco frente suyo. Él se detiene a medio paso, sorprendido.

"Saizou!?"

"Otra vez bañándote en el río de noche? Tú nunca aprendes, uh?" Kamanosuke me mira molesto antes de insultarme y decirme que no es asunto mío lo que decida hacer de noche.

"Bueno, bueno. Igual no deberías deambular solo. Es estúpido mostrarse tan vulnerable cuando estamos esperando un ataque enemigo. A dónde te diriges ahora?" Kamanosuke se queda callado, mirándome extraño, tal vez debatiendo si decirme o no a dónde se dirige…..por qué?

"Eso no te interesa!...y tú también estás aquí en el bosque caminando solo, así que no soy el único estúpido!" …..vaya. No me esperaba eso. Parece que dentro de su cabeza hay más que aserrín, no como yo pensaba. "Espera…acaso…..acaso haz salido a buscarme?" que yo he…? Cómo se le ocurre! Bueno, es algo que normalmente haría pues como siempre, soy el único que se preocupa por este sonso pero no es lo que ha sucedido ahora…aunque puedo tomarlo a mi favor…..

"Precisamente. Rokuro y Sasuke están heridos, no necesitamos perder más guerreros sólo porque un idiota como tú no sabe como prender la caldera para bañarse dentro del castillo." Kamanosuke se defiende diciendo que sí sabe como sólo que prefiere ir al río….lo cual es mentira, le gusta el agua caliente como a cualquiera. Yo rebato su comentario y pronto estamos enfrascados en una pelea verbal. Esto se siente bien, es….normal, cotidiano y necesitaba algo de eso. Me hace sentir mejor de algún modo, esa familiaridad que no sentía hace mucho tiempo…como cuando exclamó frente a todos que él sólo se quedaba en el castillo por su deseo egoísta de morir luego de pelear contra mí…..extraño…Kamanosuke grita que tiene que irse, que si no he venido a enfrentármele mejor se va pues tiene mejores cosas que hacer….y yo sé muy bien qué y con quién, a pesar de que ha decidido no contármelo. Eso sí que no.

"No lo creo Kamanosuke." Digo cerrándole el paso, empujando su cuerpo con el mío hasta que le tengo aprisionado contra un árbol detrás suyo. Él se tensa debajo mío pero no se resiste. Aprovecho esto para coger su cabello por detrás de su cabeza y llevar mi cara hacia adelante, atrapando sus labios en un profundo beso. Apenas mis labios entran en contacto con los suyos mi autocontrol se termina. Sin perder tiempo, lamo y beso rudamente sus finos labios y meto mi lengua en su caliente cavidad. Kamanosuke deja salir un leve gemido que sólo me anima a seguir explorando su boca con más esmero. Pronto él responde al beso de la misma forma, rozando su lengua con la mía, buscando una forma de entrar a mi boca también. Es fantástico! Es en este momento que decido apartarle, despegando su rostro del mío tirando de sus cabellos hacia atrás. Él me mira entre molesto, confundido y excitado.

"Ey, mejor la dejamos aquí. Acaso no tenías que ir a otro lado?" digo sonriendo muy confiado en su respuesta….aunque por un segundo mi confianza se tambalea al ver que el chico se demora en responder….

"No sé de que hablas!" bufa Kamanosuke antes de cogerme de los hombros, atrayéndome hacia él con fuerza, besándome más apasionadamente que antes. Esto es justo lo que necesito. Mientras el beso continúa, aprovecho para ir retirando de a pocos, pero apresuradamente, las ropas de Kamanosuke. Él no pierde el tiempo y hace lo mismo con las mías, arañándome un poco en el proceso. Dale con eso! No es muy fuerte, y no me incomoda mucho por el momento pero es mejor poner límites desde ahora, no quiero que eso me incomode luego y arruine este momento.

Cuando ambos estamos tan sólo en nuestros pantalones, bajo hasta su cuello, besando la suave piel antes de morderla, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca allí. Kamanosuke en lugar de quejarse, gime alto. Hn, sabía que le gustaba un poco de dolor. Pervertido. Mientras mordisqueo su cuello y mandíbula, meto mis manos debajo de sus pantalones, apretando sus caderas, deslizando mis palmas hasta su culo, aplastando sus redondas nalgas con mis dedos con movimientos circulares. Kamanosuke dice mi nombre casi sin aliento y esto bombea más sangre a mi región baja…en eso siento sus uñas clavarse fuerte en mi espalda. Mierda! Eso ha dolido! Mejor pararle aquí. Le cojo fuerte de las caderas y le doy vuelta, quedando él con su pecho apoyado en el tronco del árbol, de espaldas a mí.

"Anh! Saizou!—"

"Caliente tan pronto? Me extrañaste acaso?" No sé por qué digo eso, pero tener el cuerpo de Yuri retorciéndose contra mí, escucharle gemir mi nombre tan lleno de deseo….no sé, me hace sentir bien….pero no quiero escuchar su respuesta, cualquiera que ésta fuere, así que le bajo los pantalones a la vez que dejo salir mi miembro de los míos, el cual se yergue duro y apuntando hacia adelante, enterrándose entre las suaves nalgas del chico. Yuri jadea fuerte, clavando sus uñas en el tronco del árbol (dejando unas marcas profundas….eso pudo haber sido mi espalda), llevando su culo hacia atrás para frotarse más contra mí…..sí, en verdad desea esto, y mucho. No puedo ni explicar lo caliente que esto me pone. Acomodo mi falo entre sus nalgas, quedando atrapado a lo largo, entre sus redondeces. Rodeo su delgada cintura con mi brazo derecho mientras llevo mi otro brazo hacia adelante, pellizcando con mis dedos su tierno pezón. Kamanosuke se retuerce y jadea pesadamente, frotándose contra mí, dejando escapar otro sonoro gemido cuando muerdo su cuello por la parte de atrás.

"Si quieres tener esto dentro tuyo, vas a tener que pedírmelo, Kamanosuke" digo roncamente en su oído, moviendo mi pelvis hacia adelante un par de veces, golpeando su trasero fuerte, para poner énfasis a mis palabras. Kamanosuke gimotea y su cuerpo tiembla no sé si de excitación o frío pero me gusta.

"I-idiota… deja de hablar y fóllame de una vez!" dice algo laboriosamente el chico, con un tono furioso pero sus ojos verdes me miran con absoluto deseo….como suplicándome hacerlo. Sí, justo lo que quiero.

"Déjalos bien húmedos y hazlo rápido." Le ordeno al chico, metiendo sin aviso dos de mis dedos en su caliente boca. Kamanosuke no necesita que se lo diga dos veces y comienza a lamer, chupar, y recorrer con su deliciosa lengua mis dedos como si se tratase de un falo, metiéndoselos a la boca seductoramente, haciendo sonidos obscenos, mirándome a los ojos de a ratos, provocándome con esa lengua suya….mierda! si sigue así va a hacer que me venga ahora mismo.

Sin más preámbulo, retiro mis dedos –ahora húmedos, completamente cubiertos de su saliva- de su boquita, los llevo a su entrada y los meto de una allí. Kamanosuke mueve su trasero hacia atrás insistentemente, metiéndose mis dedos hasta el fondo, jadeando pesadamente. Ang! No puedo más! Acomodo mi pene en su entrada y con un solo movimiento de mi pelvis hacia adelante, clavo toda mi polla dentro suyo. Mi gruñido queda ahogado por su alto gemido. Todo su interior me ajusta por lo repentina de la invasión y se siente maravilloso. Comienzo a embestir su cuerpo con vigor, sin descanso, inmerso por completo en el placer que su hermoso cuerpo me proporciona cuando de pronto siento unas uñas clavarse en mis muslos. Ha llevado sus manos hacia atrás! Mierda! Había olvidado eso!.

"La próxima vez te voy a amarrar las manos!" Kamanosuke me mira de lado, confundido. Aprovecho esto para llevar su cuerpo del árbol al suelo, cogiéndole de las caderas. Giro su cuerpo hasta que queda echado de lado, con una de sus piernas debajo de mí y la otra sobre uno de mis muslos, rozándome por un lado. Así, el chico no puede cogerme y me da pleno control sobre su cuerpo también. Kamanosuke está tendido en el suelo, su rostro sonrosado, sus ojos mirándome llenos de deseo…..es una visión encantadora. Sin poder resistirme más cojo su cintura y el muslo que tiene levantado, y le traigo más hacia mí, reanudando las embestidas a su cuerpo, primero lentas y profundas para pasar luego a unas más cortas y rápidas.

El chico gime, dice mi nombre entre jadeos, me pide que no me detenga, que se lo haga más duro…no tiene que decirlo, es justo lo que tenía en mente. Mis arremetidas hacen temblar su cuerpo, haciendo que su interior me apriete aún más, llevándome casi al límite. Kamanosuke coge su propia erección entre sus manos (ahora que no está arañándome con ellas) y se masturba expertamente, mirándome directamente a los ojos…..esto lo encuentro muy sexy y me excita de sobremanera, como no lo hubiera imaginado antes. Pronto él se corre y estoy en el cielo. Todo su cuerpo se estremece al igual que su interior y pronto yo también me corro dentro suyo.

Mierda! Eso estuvo excelente! Aún bajo los efectos de mi orgasmo, salgo de su cuerpo, y me recuesto a su lado. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas son todo lo que puedo escuchar allí, en medio del bosque. Varios minutos después, mi respiración se calma por fin. Aunque cansado, me siento completamente repuesto, relajado. Es hora de volver al castillo. Cuando me dispongo a levantarme, una mano delgada se posa sobre mi pecho desnudo, impidiéndomelo.

"Quedémonos mejor a dormir aquí, Saizou."dice Kamanosuke muy cansadamente. Retiro su mano de mi pecho lentamente, me siento en el suelo, y encarándole de frente le respondo.

"Estás loco? Este lugar no es seguro. Tenemos que volver al castillo antes de que se den cuenta que no estamos allí." A veces no sé donde tiene la cabeza, aunque en esta ocasión se lo voy a dejar pasar. Me ha dado el mejor sexo que he tenido en algún tiempo y ha conseguido apaciguar mi mente, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser amable con él. Kamanosuke me mira en silencio un rato antes de levantarse un poco, apoyado en sus codos.

"Ok. Entonces a dónde vamos? A tu cuarto o al mío?"….cómo? Mierda! Otra vez está confundiendo las cosas. Por qué siempre tiene que arruinar el momento? En fin, no pienso ser tan cruel como la otra vez. Si se lo explico de una forma que entienda tal vez podamos repetirlo de nuevo…no quiero una relación con él, pero me gusta tenerle cerca en momentos como estos…..pensé que él quería lo mismo….sólo sexo….

"Mira Kamanosuke, quiero que te quede claro esta vez así que presta atención. Si estás buscando un novio, alguien que te trate bonito, te coja de la mano, pase la noche contigo después del sexo, acurrucados, y no sé que otras cursilerías más, será mejor que busques en otro lado. Te dije desde un inicio que yo no estoy buscando tener una relación, ni contigo ni con nadie. No es lo mío." El chico me mira sin decir nada, con una expresión que no puedo leer y me hace sentir mal. Yo se lo dije desde el inicio, cierto? Él estuvo de acuerdo entonces. No es que esto le esté cogiendo desprevenido ni esté hiriendo sus sentimientos, verdad?...diablos! Aprovecho su silencio para vestirme velozmente.

"La pasé muy bien. Me gustaría que lo repitiéramos pero si no estás de acuerdo con lo que acabo de decir, entonces será mejor dejar las cosas así, hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido. Cuando tengas una respuesta, ven a buscarme. Hasta entonces, mantengamos nuestra distancia, ok?" Kamanosuke continúa en silencio y como esto me pone nervioso, me retiro de allí, directo al castillo.

Vaya! En los líos que me meto! A pesar que me gustaría continuar con lo que Yuri y yo hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora, sería injusto para el chico si no es lo que él está buscando. A pesar de que solemos llevarnos mal, no me desagrada del todo su compañía (obviamente) y no quiero causarle daño. Veremos que cosa decide…..

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Hace rato que Saizou se ha ido y yo sigo aquí en el bosque. Una ráfaga de viento frío me hiela la espalda y me saca de mi estupor. No puedo creerlo! Otra vez lo ha hecho! Me busca, la pasamos bien y luego me pide que lo olvide! Mierda! Por qué tiene que ser así?! Aunque ahora puedo darme cuenta que fue mi culpa…..sé muy bien lo que hice mal….por qué dije lo que dije? Yo nunca le pido a los tipos que me levanto en los bares que pasen la noche conmigo luego del sexo…..pero Saizou es diferente…..no es uno de ellos…..lo de enantes…simplemente se me escapó…..quería que se quede conmigo….siempre quiero estar cerca de él, eso no es nuevo, entonces por qué se sorprende? Y por qué me parece distinto ahora?...mmmm, qué confuso! estoy muy cansado, no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Ya es tarde, Saizou se ha ido y no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Cojo mis ropas regadas en el pasto, me visto y camino lentamente de regreso al castillo.

Camino a mi cuarto miro de lejos el cuarto de Jinpachi. La luz está apagada, debe estar dormido ya. No tengo ni las fuerzas ni la voluntad suficiente para ir hasta allí y disculparme por dejarle plantado. La verdad no sabría ni por dónde comenzar a explicarle el motivo…..mierda! me habrá estado esperando? Estará molesto?...voy a tener que hablar con él también mañana…..ahora sólo quiero dormir. Cierro la puerta de mi cuarto detrás de mí, me quito los zapatos y me recuesto en el futón de inmediato…..

* * *

Ya amaneció. Hace media hora que he despertado pero sigo echado en mi futón, pensando. Aunque todavía quiero enfrentarme a Saizou y morir bajo su espada, ahora hay otra cosa más que deseo de él, ya no puedo negarlo: quiero sentir la pasión que me da durante el sexo, de una manera que nunca he sentido con nadie antes. Será por eso que le pedí que pasáramos la noche juntos? No encuentro otra explicación. Esto es nuevo para mí, lo que me hace sentir…..sus toques gentiles a pesar de la pasión del momento…..no me quería hacer daño…no de verdad…..será así con todos sus amantes?...no deseo pensar en eso pues me molesta mucho pensar en él con otras personas….

Lo que me dijo anoche, sobre querer un novio…..será que quiero eso? Anoche no sabía que decirle ni qué pensar al respecto…..nunca he tenido a nadie así para mí, no sabía que existía algo así…no se puede desear algo que no se conoce, cierto?...aunque por un instante, mientras mencionaba esas cosas, no pude evitar pensar en que sí, sería agradable despertar con alguien a mi lado, abrazándome, después de una noche de sexo…..no sólo alguien…por un instante me imaginé con Saizou y eso me dejó pasmado…de dónde vino eso? Todavía no lo entiendo pero no importa. Saizou dejó muy en claro que eso no es lo que busca, no vale la pena pensar si es lo que quiero….ang! estoy confundido! Creo que me va a comenzar un dolor de cabeza!...y todavía tengo que hablar con Jinpachi…..mmm….

Cuando salgo de mi habitación a desayunar en la cocina, no encuentro a nadie. Me preparo un té y como un pan que hay por allí. Como hice más té del que puedo tomar, lleno otra taza y me dirijo rumbo al cuarto de Jinpachi. Le gustó el té que le preparé la última vez, si le invito éste tal vez no se moleste mucho conmigo por dejarle esperando. Toco su puerta pero nadie responde. La abro un poco y veo que no hay nadie. Diablos! Qué se va a hacer…..

Camino por el pasillo, rumbo al cuarto de Saizou para hablar con él…..aunque aún no sé muy bien cómo me siento respecto a lo que dijo anoche, definitivamente no quiero que dejemos de frecuentarnos. No puedo explicarlo…..lo necesito…..toco a su puerta pero igual nadie responde….su cuarto está vacío…..me lleva el diablo! Camino dando grandes pasos con la estúpida taza de té aún en mis manos cuando escucho la voz de Yukimura cerca. Su voz viene de allá, está en el salón principal. Bien! Últimamente Saizou y él pasan mucho tiempo juntos, seguramente está con él. Sin pensarlo mucho, abro las puertas del salón tan sólo para encontrarme con, efectivamente, Yukimura, Kakei y Seikai….no hay señales de Saizou.

"Buenos días Kamanosuke! Despierto tan temprano? Algún motivo en especial? Eso es para mí?" uh? El viejo me está hablando. Debo parecer un tonto ahí parado en la puerta, sosteniendo una taza de té, así que respondo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

"Ya quisieras! Vine a descansar aquí y tomarme esto pero me has arruinado el momento! Aún así pienso quedarme. Continúen lo que venían haciendo pero no me fastidien." Bien! Eso se oyó genial! Así no pensarán que me han cogido en medio de otra cosa. Pongo la taza a un lado y me siento apoyado en la pared. Me quedaré un rato aquí para mantener las apariencias y luego me iré a buscar a Saizou nuevamente. Seikai, Kakei y Yukimura conversan de cosas aburridísimas así que no les presto atención, completamente concentrado en lo que planeo hacer una vez que vea a Saizou, cuando de pronto escucho gritar a Seikai.

"…debo ir con Izanami!" uh? Otra vez con eso? Tsk, este tipo no tiene otra cosa en la cabeza. Cómo se sentirá Izanami si le digo lo que su hermanito desea cogérsela por detrás? Además de otras cosas que quiere hacerle cuando duerme? Yack! No puedo evitar sacar la lengua en desagrado.

"No te alarmes. Saizou está con ella." La mención del nombre del ninja me saca de mis pensamientos. Entonces Saizou está con esa idiota! Eso me hace hervir la sangre! Kakei menciona que Sasuke y Benmaru también han ido con ella más temprano para cuidarla…..Izanami, Izanami! Es en todo lo que estos tipos piensan ahora, incluso Saizou. Bien, si quiere estar haciendo de perro guardián de esa tipa pues que se quede a su lado! No pienso ir a buscarle ahora. Me quedaré aquí, a dormir un rato mientras llega la hora de almuerzo. Tal vez Jinpachi vuelva pronto. Si no está muy molesto le convenceré que me dé una botella de sake. Necesito un trago!

Kakei se retira diciendo que va a ir en busca de Sasuke por no sé que motivo. Al poco rato, Yukimura se levanta y se excusa diciendo que va a ir a ver a Rokuro. Ojalá que se recupere pronto su paje, me estoy cansando de prepararme mi propio desayuno…..él hace unos buñuelos que me gustan mucho…de solo pensar en eso se me hace agua la boca…..Siento un escalofrío de repente recorrer mi cuerpo que me obliga a voltear la cara…Seikai me está mirando intensamente desde el otro lado de la habitación, aún de pie…

"Oi! Tú que te traes?!" su mirada no flaquea cuando casi le escupo esas palabras, más bien se torna más…..intensa?...! un bulto se forma por delante de su pantalón, qué carajos?! De pronto me doy cuenta que hemos quedado los dos solos en el salón….parece que no ha olvidado lo que pasó camino a Kyoto, cuando yo le dije que se olvidara de todo! Mierda! Estúpido monje! Me levanto del suelo de golpe y, dando grandes pasos, le cruzo de lado y abandono la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Cómo se le ocurre! Todavía pensar en eso cuando me mira?! Monje pervertido! No puedo quedarme un segundo más aquí, en el castillo, con Seikai pensando en la noche en un momento de debilidad hice que me follara…Tsk! Me ha terminado por arruinar el día! Mejor me dirijo al pueblo. Ojalá encuentre algo interesante por allá que me distraiga pues el idiota de Seikai me ha puesto los pelos de punta. Apenas llego, los pueblerinos se apartan de mi camino y se esconden patéticamente de mí…qué aburrido!

* * *

Por fin está muerto. Su sangre roja y oscura baña todo el suelo sobre el que estoy parado…..es fabuloso. Aunque dio dura batalla y le eliminé al final, todavía siento mi sangre hervir de cólera. Estoy cabreado! No puedo creer que haya caído tan fácilmente en su trampa. Y qué estúpido sueño fue ése?! Yo, una princesa!? Una inútil mujer! Jamás! Esto es culpa del pirata, por llamarme princesa aquella vez que nos enfrentamos…..seguramente lo que me dijo se quedó en mi cabeza o que se yo! Ya verá cuando le vea…..

La parte sobre usar un vestido (Jinpachi dibujó en un papel cómo era que se vestían las mujeres de otros lados….me habló un poco de eso también, seguro por eso fue lo del sueño) no me molestó mucho, por lo menos no tanto como ese hombre, Raizou!, y sus atenciones lo hicieron. Tan dulce, atento, y devoto a mí…..pensar de nuevo en eso me revuelve el estómago….y sé muy bien por qué. Ya han pasado años de eso, he querido olvidarlo y lo he conseguido hasta cierto punto….bloquearlo de mi mente …las palabras dulces, las caricias, esa clase de afecto, esa devoción…..están mal….es falso y peligroso…me enferma tan sólo recordar lo que ese viejo me hizo, lo que consiguió de mí de esa manera…lo que me hizo creer…..es nauseabundo.

No, yo no quiero eso de Saizou. Si por un momento lo quise, si por un momento llegué a pensar que eso me haría sentir bien, esa ilusión creada por el enemigo me hizo ver que en verdad no deseo eso…..me hizo recordar por qué no…..porque está mal…quiero a Saizou, su rudeza, su espíritu asesino similar al mío, esos ojos fríos que me hielan la sangre, la forma en que toma mi cuerpo….eso es lo que deseo de él, esas emociones intensas, auténticas, sinceras, que sólo él puede darme….antes de morir bajo su espada….sí, más que todo deseo eso, luchar a muerte contra él…que acabe con mi vida, que atraviese con su espada mi corazón mientras me folla sería lo máximo…..que sean sus ojos lo último que vea antes de morir…..

Mierda! Estoy completamente excitado ahora. Será mejor que me calme…..esta calle está muy vacía, a dónde habrán ido todos? Gente cobarde y estúpida! Está todo muy aburrido por aquí, mejor regreso al castillo. Ahora que tengo clara mis ideas, quiero ir donde está Saizou y no despegarme de su lado. Si todavía está de humor tal vez pueda convencerle de que deje a Izanami por un maldito rato para tener sexo en el bosque, como anoche. Pensar en esa chiquilla me hace poner de mal humor nuevamente. Por su culpa es que Saizou y yo no podemos pelear a gusto y encima ahora se interpone en nuestros encuentros sexuales…..niña latosa!

Uh? Y esa enorme bola negra qué hace allí? Qué carajos es eso?! Escucho los gritos de batalla, en especial uno llama mi atención. Saizou está peleando! Y no ha esperado por mí! Ya verá el idiota que piensa que puede jugar con Saizou mientras yo estoy ausente! Corro en dirección de la bulla y cuando llego no puedo contener mi sorpresa. Hanzo está luchando contra Saizou! Hanzo! No se supone que estaba muerto?! Los muertos deberían quedarse muertos! Tsk! No importa. Está haciendo lo mismo de nuevo! Le está dando dura batalla a Saizou. Ja! Otra vez necesita mi ayuda! Te demostraré Saizou que yo no soy como la inútil de Izanami.

Hanzo arroja sus kunai contra Saizou aprovechando que él está preocupado con conservar esa cosa que Izanami se pone en el cabello…..kushimit-arg! Como se llame! No interesa! Tampoco quiero pensar en por qué se descuida de esa manera por salvar esa cosa. Lanzo mis cadenas y consigo bloquear los kunais pero Hanzo es más rápido y traba mis cadenas al suelo, clavando una de sus espadas entre los eslabones. Mierda! Libero mis cadenas tirando fuerte de ellas pero algo extraño ocurre a continuación. Hanzo mueve sus manos y una fuerte energía nos rodea a Saizou y a mí que provoca que mis cadenas se muevan por sí mismas y se enrollen a nuestro alrededor, haciéndonos colisionar uno contra el otro, fuerte!

Eso me ha dolido, quitándome todo el aire de los pulmones. Saizou grita algo pero escasamente le escucho. Las cadenas se ajustan cada vez más alrededor nuestro…..atrapándome…inmovilizándome…no! no, eso no! Grito en desesperación, moviéndome frenéticamente con la intención de liberarme pero la voz no me sale del todo. Atrapado…no…no de nuevo…por favor…las cadenas me aprietan aún más fuerte, haciendo crujir mis huesos….aahhhhh! no,no,no,no….todo se va oscureciendo…un peso cae sobre mí….no, por favor, no de nuevo, deténganse!….no veo nada, no oigo nada…..dejo que la oscuridad me envuelva…cierro mi mente a todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor…como otras veces antes…..es lo mejor…

* * *

_Se hace referencia a los últimos capítulos del manga Brave 10. Lo pueden ver yendo a los links que hay en el foro :D Aunque hay semejanzas, me baso más en lo que sucede en el manga que en el anime pues entran en más detalles, además, como verán, en el manga Kamanosuke interviene en la batalla contra Hanzo y no queda de lado como en el anime. Ya falta poco para develar el pasado de Yuri XD_

_Gracias por sus comentarios! Hasta la próxima semana!_


	7. Chapter 7: Uneasiness

_Sin internet anoche! Recién puedo actualizar :P_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

La batalla contra Hanzo y su tropa fue por demás dura. Cada uno tuvo que hacerse cargo de uno o dos de esos sujetos y, bueno, yo tuve que hacerme cargo de Hanzo. Aunque al final vencimos, no me siento del todo tranquilo con mi *victoria*. Para ser honestos, solamente estoy vivo porque: 1) Jinpachi apareció en el momento justo, liberándome de las cadenas que me impedían moverme, y 2) Hanzo es un idiota. Pudo haberme eliminado mientras me tenía inmovilizado junto a Kamanosuke, pero no, le pareció mejor idea intentar acercarse a Izanami, tocando esa energía negra que la rodeaba, perdiendo el brazo en el proceso…un idiota.

…...Supongo que debo agradecerle al pirata por su ayuda. Quise hacerlo terminada la batalla pero luego de sacar a Izanami sana y salva de esta esfera negra, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido. Cuando intenté acercarme al pirata, todos me rodearon para felicitarme. Izanami no me dejaba ir, llorando de contenta porque la salvé (a mi parecer llora por cualquier cosa….y además, fue el esfuerzo de todos). Cuando pude librarme de ellos, Kamanosuke despierta de improviso (estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente, luego que nos aprisionaran con SUS cadenas), algo saltón, preguntando por la pelea. Cuando le dije que había terminado, se molestó como anticipaba. "_Claro tonto. Eso pasa cuando te desmayas en medio de la batalla_" dije con la intención de molestarle más, de buena gana (no sé por qué, pero disfruto haciéndole eso…..generalmente no es con zaña), pero Kamanosuke en lugar de responder agresivamente, se quedó todo callado y se fue en silencio…..

Intenté ir tras él, pero Sanada me entretuvo, felicitándome por la victoria. Rokuro también estaba allí y aproveché para preguntar por su estado. Afortunadamente está mucho mejor y de pie. Cuando volteé buscando a Kamanosuke, él no estaba por ningún lado, así que busqué con la vista a Jinpachi (mi objetivo original) sin embargo, él también ya se había marchado…..llevándose a Ana en brazos, al parecer…todavía tengo ciertos reparos con respecto a Ana, aunque ya no le guardo rencor ni nada pues ella sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo y tengo parte de la culpa por no darme cuenta de que se trataba de una doble agente…..además tengo la impresión de que lo hizo más por motivos personales (unirse a Hanzo) que por la paga…..en fin, es difícil saber lo que ocurre con ella pues es un enigma. El tiempo curará las heridas, es lo que dicen….no estoy tan molesto con ella como al inicio….eso debe ser el principio…..

Si bien por un momento me puse a pensar en lo que el pirata pretendía hacer llevándose a Ana (recuerdo que él vino con la intención de conocerla….no estoy seguro cuáles son sus intenciones para con ella. Supe que se enfrentaron y él ganó. Ella no es fácil de vencer así que el tío es de tener cuidado), mi mente pronto pasó a recordar otro asunto que me preocupó bastante. Sí, me preocupó, a pesar de estar en media batalla, con la única intención de matar a Hanzo y rescatar a Izanami. Sentir a Kamanosuke perder el conocimiento muy pegado a mí me desconcentró por un instante. Además del hecho que se desmayara cuando sus cadenas nos ajustaban con fuerza comandadas por Hanzo, fue lo que el chico murmuraba de a ratos lo que me consternó más. No pude entender lo que decía, solamente reconocí una frase que me sobresaltó "por favor, no". Su voz se oía tan suave, suplicante y temerosa que no parecía de él….qué fue eso?

Pasado el tenso momento de la pelea, todos nos dirigimos al castillo y, sin mucho esfuerzo consigo localizar a Kamanosuke…está dormido recostado en una piedra. Tsk! Ese tonto es capaz de dormir en cualquier lado. Siempre le veo durmiendo en los pasillos, el suelo, el techo….en todos lados menos en su cama, por lo menos de día. Aunque siento unas ganas enormes de despertarle inmediatamente y exigirle explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla (ya se me ha pasado un tanto la preocupación y más bien estoy algo fastidiado de que se haya desmayado sólo porque sus cadenas nos apretaron fuerte), el chico se ve tan tranquilo que al final le dejo dormir. No sé por qué, pero algo (instinto tal vez) me dice que necesita descansar…..además, siempre es muy escandaloso cuando está despierto….sí, eso está mejor. Debe ser por eso que me voy y le permito seguir durmiendo.

Izanami viene con unos dangos y todos nos reunimos alrededor. Me gusta verles disfrutar de este momento de paz, conversando y riendo alrededor mío. Siento una tranquilidad que no sentía hace días. De la nada, Yukimura propone que yo sea nombrado como líder…..QUÉ COSA! Yo no quiero ser el líder! Y menos de este grupo! Además, qué se supone que debo hacer como líder? Izanami está contenta con mi nominación (cuando no!). Seikai, Benmaru y Kakei opinan igual que ella. No me voy a rendir tan fácilmente! Propongo que Sasuke sea el líder. Es lo más lógico. Él lleva más tiempo acá y Yukimura confía en él…..yo también. Es un buen ninja, aunque no se lo diga nunca de frente.

Qué carajos! Sasuke me golpea y luego se marcha diciendo que yo soy la persona indicada para este puesto…ahí está! Por eso es que no nos llevamos bien! Nunca hace lo que quiero. Ese chico…En fin, al final Yukimura dice que está todo decidido y lo hace oficial…supongo que puedo intentarlo. Aunque me pone algo nervioso estar al cargo de todos ellos. Eso quiere decir que soy responsable por sus vidas. Si no hago las cosas bien…no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Afortunadamente Izanami me distrae tratando de alimentarme en la boca con unos dangos…..esta chica! Por qué me toma?! Un bebé?! Cojo un par de dangos entre mis manos y subo de un salto al tejado para comer tranquilo…exclaman algo cuando me marcho pero decido no hacerles caso…..esta vez.

Todo es más tranquilo aquí arriba….Mientras como un dango miro a mi alrededor, hacia abajo…..en eso, mis ojos se posan en la figura durmiente de Kamanosuke. Será algo alocado, extraño y molestoso pero no es del todo malo. Puede llegar a ser divertido (cuando no está fregando con eso de que le mate) y a veces llega a sorprenderme también (como cuando dijo ese pequeño discurso de por qué es que se queda en Ueda…..nos hizo reflexionar a todos. Tiene sus momentos). Además…..el sexo es muy bueno…..sí, sobre todo eso. Todavía está pendiente el asunto de si desea que continuemos con nuestros encuentros sexuales sin ataduras…..espero que diga que sí…..no le mentí, en verdad no quiero tener una relación con nadie…..desde hace mucho tiempo que no lo quiero…tampoco creo que pueda amar a alguien después de-….ella es única e irremplazable…esto es sólo sexo….eso lo tengo claro…

Pero sexo o no, el chico me preocupa. Su voz temblorosa y suplicante todavía resuena en mi cabeza…..tengo que saber que le pasó. Tal vez…..si me dice y puedo hacer algo por ayudarle, me gustaría hacerlo….dicen que en estos casos ayuda hablar, no? Además, nadie más sabe al respecto, lo que pasó allí. Tan sólo le vieron caer, más preocupados por lo que ocurría con Izanami…..si no soy yo quien le tienda una mano, quién lo hará? Tal vez me mande lejos pero debo intentarlo. Decidido, cojo el dango que me queda y me pongo de pie con la intención de ir hasta donde duerme Yuri y ofrecerme como su confidente…..confidente? no me gusta esa palabra pero bueno…..estoy llevando el dango como incentivo, eso debe ayudar. Ya está oscureciendo, no puede quedarse dormido allí de todas maneras….

Uh? Alguien se acerca y se detiene frente al chico…Se trata de Jinpachi y está solo. Bueno, no completamente solo, viene acompañado de su pantera. Ana debe haberse marchado entonces. Se queda parado frente a Kamanosuke fumando su cigarrillo por unos segundos, mirándole…para luego moverle un poco con la punta de su bota…nada pasa así que Jinpachi le coge y se lo sube al hombro. Kamanosuke despierta en el acto después de eso, gritando obscenidades. Cuando se da cuenta de que se trata del pirata baja el tono de su voz y se queda en silencio. Jinpachi le coloca en el suelo, conversan un rato en voz baja, el pirata coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de Yuri (le soba la cabeza? Yuri se ve tan sorprendido como yo) y se retiran juntos…..les sigo con la mirada. Oculto en las sombras del techo, les veo entrar a la habitación del pirata…

No sé como sentirme al respecto. Creo que tal vez estoy algo fastidiado por el hecho de que: 1) quería que Kamanosuke me cuente su problema para poder ayudarle, y 2) esperaba poder pasar tiempo con él, a solas…...aclarar este asunto entre los dos y….en fin. Eso puede esperar hasta mañana. Si el pirata consigue levantarle los ánimos está bien (por lo menos él no fue repelido cuando le cogió la cabeza a Kamanosuke, no como pasó conmigo al hacer lo mismo...por qué?). Algo me dice que eso es exactamente lo que el chico necesita en estos momentos…aunque siento una leve opresión en la garganta al pensar que no seré yo quien le anime…..mmmm, tonterías….debe ser más bien que voy a resfriarme. Hace algo de frío. Mejor me voy a dormir en lugar de quedarme en el techo *sintiendo* cosas extrañas…..

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ana en verdad es fantástica. Mucho más hermosa y audaz de lo que yo esperaba. Tiene algunos asuntos pendientes pero con el tiempo los resolverá sin problemas, pude verlo en sus ojos. Hn, me gustó mucho ver su cara de sorpresa (muy diferente a la máscara de frialdad que usó durante nuestra pelea) cuando despertó con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y parte de su cuerpo sobre mi regazo…..si no tuviera el autocontrol que tiene por ser una ninja, seguramente hubiese gritado y ruborizado por ello. Sin embargo, aunque lo tomó con mucha calma, la sorpresa en su rostro apenas abrió sus ojos y me vio (le recibí con un amigable Hola) fue grandiosa. Valió la pena la espera (creo que le di más fuerte de lo que pretendía pues demoró largo rato en volver en sí).

"_Habrás aprovechado esta única oportunidad para manosearme a tu antojo pues no se volverá a repetir."_ Me dijo en ese tono frío sexy que me gusta.

"_Cómo crees….no le haría eso a una bella dama como tú_" le respondí sonriendo divertido. Nos conocemos de hace poco pero su presencia pone una sonrisa feliz en mi cara, no puedo evitarlo. Si me creyó o no, no pude verlo pues en ese momento saltó a la rama más cercana para poner más distancia entre nosotros…..que alguien como ella me crea peligroso me gusta bastante.

La verdad no le toqué tanto como hubiese deseado. Ella no es Kamanosuke, ni estaba ebria como él suele estarlo cuando le toco. Ana es una ninja y si no era lo suficientemente cuidadoso podría haber despertado, cogiéndome en el acto, y no quiero que tenga esa primera impresión de mí…..en verdad la mujer me gusta bastante y eso que apenas la conozco. No he encontrado mujer más bella que ella antes. Ojos color del océano; cabellos largos, suaves y dorados; amplias caderas enmarcando un perfecto trasero redondeado; pechos grandes y firmes…teniéndola entre mis brazos durmiendo pacíficamente (como una bella muñeca de porcelana) no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de tocarla un poco, en especial sus pechos. Son firmes pero muy tiernos y provocativos. Pero en verdad no quiero ir de frente con ella, pienso tomarme mi tiempo para animarla a venir conmigo a mi barco.

Conversamos un rato sobre lo que pasaría luego con ella, respecto a los demás, antes de que se marchara. Es obvio que buscará la manera de reincorporarse al grupo de Sanada, y yo pienso estar allí para *apoyarla*. Como dije, quiero tomarme mi tiempo con Ana, conquistarla. Hablar con ella (me gusta hablar con ella, ya que lleva unas ropas muy provocativas que vuelven un placer sólo estar a su lado mirándola), coquetear un poco, hasta conseguir que acepte una cita conmigo antes de pasar a cosas más *divertidas*. Esa mujer vale la pena. Si lo hago bien pueda ser que logre convencerla de venir conmigo, a vivir en mi barco. Yukimura me ha prometido dejarla ir si le ayudo a separar a Kamanosuke de Saizou…oh! Hablando del chico, justo le encuentro camino al castillo, durmiendo junto a una roca. Ya está oscureciendo, debería despertarle y obligarlo a ir a su cuarto….

No pasa nada, está bien dormido. Vaya…..mejor me lo llevo, qué mas da. Justo cuando le pongo sobre mi hombro, Kamanosuke despierta gritando improperios. Cuando se da cuenta que soy yo quien le está cogiendo se queda mudo y pregunta más calladamente que qué hago. Le pongo en el suelo, explicándole lo que pretendía hacer y por qué. Kamanosuke se me queda viendo callado un rato más antes de encararme con la mirada media gacha.

"mm…mira, sobre la otra noche…..disculpa, ok? Pasaron cosas y no pude ir contigo como habíamos quedado…..te busqué….bueno, quería decirte eso…." Kamanosuke se ve recontra incómodo pero dice lo último fijando su mirada sobre la mía. Todo este asunto de Ana me ha tenido tan distraído (no suelo fantasear tanto al conocer a una mujer pero ella es excepcional) que ya me había olvidado del asunto con Kamanosuke. Estaba tan fastidiado esa noche que pacté ese acuerdo con Sanada….el chico se oye sincero. Decirle esto a alguien no le sale con naturalidad, valoro ese esfuerzo. Además ya no estoy enojado con él, o más bien estoy de buen humor gracias a Ana….vaya…..

"Oh! eso. No pasa nada. Me tomé tu parte y me fui a dormir. Te perdiste de un nuevo vino que me llegó. Muy bueno." Menciono amablemente (debe ser porque estoy de buen humor), sobando la parte superior de su cabeza. El gesto me sorprende tanto como a él pero la única diferencia es que no lo demuestro. Ya recuerdo. Fue durante la pelea con Hanzo. Llegué en el preciso momento que el ninja les aprisionó a él y Saizou con sus cadenas. La expresión en el rostro de Kamanosuke…el chico estaba sufriendo, y podía percibir que no era por la fuerza con que las cadenas le ajustaban….

Verle desmayarse al poco rato me asustó un poco. Saizou seguía intentando detener a Hanzo con palabras, moviéndose en el suelo, atado como estaba, sin importarle la forma en que maltrataba el cuerpo inconsciente de Yuri (aún en ese estado, su rostro denotaba sufrimiento). Normalmente no hubiera intervenido en una pelea que no es mía pero no podía seguir viendo al chico en ese estado. Lancé mi rayo y les liberé de las cadenas…Tengo una idea de lo que puede haber ocasionado esa reacción de su parte…..debo saber si mis impresiones son correctas….y sé la manera perfecta de conseguir esa información. Le invito a mi cuarto a tomar como otras noches y él acepta gustoso aunque parece dubitativo en un inicio.

"Solo una cosa, Kamanosuke" él voltea el rostro para verme mientras cruzamos el patio rumbo a mi cuarto. "No esperes que sea tan indulgente la próxima vez que decidas dejarme plantado para revolcarte con Saizou."

Kamanosuke se queda inmóvil, mirándome atónito (y algo asustado) con sus enormes ojos verdes. Antes de que pueda preguntar siquiera, le aclaro que sospechaba que ésa había sido la razón, que no lo sabía de seguro….no hasta este momento. Yuri balbucea algunas palabras, queriendo explicarme algo al respecto pero yo le detengo, invitándole a pasar a mi cuarto para hablar de ello en privado.

Tragos van y vienen, y Kamanosuke comienza a soltar la lengua. Al parecer el ninja le ha dejado en claro (luego de follárselo, muy conveniente) que no desea una relación de pareja con él ni con nadie. Hn, me puedo imaginar sus razones, puedo sacar algunas conclusiones sobre el ninja luego de escuchar de boca de Kakei sobre su pasado. Razones estúpidas pero importantes para un jovencito como él, sobre las cuales no vale la pena reflexionar. Saizou tiene sus propios demonios que apaciguar, muy diferentes a los de Yuri pero no me interesa ayudarle. Kamanosuke es quien me preocupa. Él no necesita de esto en esta etapa de su vida…..le confunde más…sólo le traerá complicaciones. Lo mejor para él es abandonar esta tonta obsesión por el ninja y venir conmigo a mi barco. Además, yo deseo tenerle allí.

Desafortunadamente el chico manifiesta que desea seguirse involucrando con él. Testarudo. Sólo sonrío y le pregunto como llegó a esa revelación y me cuenta lo que sucedió durante su batalla contra uno de los secuaces de Hanzo, un tal Raizou…no puedo evitar reírme a carcajadas delante suyo. Kamanosuke, una princesa! Con vestido, maquillaje, y tacos altos y todo! Vaya, hace tiempo que no me reía así.

"y-ya cállate, idiota! Es tu culpa después de todo! Hmp!" vocifera molesto el chico. Kamanosuke intenta cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas (mejillas! Toda su cara está colorada y no es a causa del alcohol!) tomando otra bocanada de la botella. Jeje, se ve tan bonito así…..vaya, otra vez esa palabra. Mmmm, también es placentero mirarle cuando habla, especialmente cuando está tomado. En un tono fastidiado me explica que aquella vez que nos enfrentamos justo antes de que le invitara a mi cuarto a tomar por primera vez, le llamé princesa y luego le hablé de las princesas europeas y que, bueno, eso se había quedado seguramente en su cabeza. Sea cierto o no, igual me causa gracia…..y algo de excitación…me gustaría verle vestido de esa manera…hn….

Pasada la broma, me explica que a raíz de eso es que tiene muy en claro que no quiere nada de esas cursilerías y que por eso gusta del trato tosco (él no usa esa palabra, pero la añado en mi mente) de Saizou…masoquista. Él se rehúsa a contarme más sobre lo que pasó en ese momento y sobre todo después, durante su pelea con Hanzo. No esperaba encontrarme con tal resistencia. Cambio de tema y le incentivo a tomar más de la cuenta y pronto se desinhibe por completo. De a pocos le voy sacando la verdad…..y lo que descubro es más de lo que hubiera imaginado. La tragedia que es su pasado, que de a pocos he ido sacándole cuando está así de intoxicado, se devela por completo esta noche. Ahora lo entiendo todo…..me entristece saber lo que el chico ha padecido desde tan corta edad…es una pena saber que luego de haber tenido bloqueado todo esto, encerrado bajo cinco llaves en su tumultuosa mente, con tanto esfuerzo por largo tiempo, venga un estúpido enemigo y lo eche a perder todo….el chico no se lo merecía…

Una vez que cae dormido, le llevo cargado en brazos a su habitación. Le acomodo en su futón y le cubro con una sábana. Me agacho para quitarle algunos cabellos del rostro, acariciando su mejilla en el proceso. Kamanosuke no rechaza el gesto, más bien intenta permanecer cerca a mi mano, murmurando algo ininteligible…hubiera sido mejor para él no haber venido a Ueda, seguir con su vida despreocupada como ladrón de caminos, combatiendo contra sus demonios internos por el tiempo que sea necesario para curar las heridas del pasado y seguir adelante…..sin tener a un ninja complicándole la vida con sus propias inseguridades…eso es muy peligroso para él en estos momentos…..

Salgo de su habitación y camino despacio a la mía. Lo único que puedo hacer es conseguir sacar a Kamanosuke de aquí, pero no por el bien de Sanada y su plan, sino por el chico mismo…no va a ser sencillo…tengo que darme prisa antes de que desarrolle más sentimientos por el ninja…si eso llega a pasar, ya no habrá remedio…

**Kamanosuke's POV**

El brebaje de Jinpachi sí que es milagroso! Ya no me duele la cabeza ni me fastidia la luz del sol! Me siento como nuevo. La pasamos muy bien anoche. No recuerdo la última parte (nunca recuerdo nada, en especial cómo es que aparezco siempre en mi futón) pero eso no importa mucho. No se molestó por dejarle plantado…..sólo me dio una leve advertencia que me paralizó en un instante…..no entiendo por qué él tiene ese efecto en mí…en fin, escuchó todo lo que le conté sobre Saizou y yo, y eso me hizo sentir mejor, más seguro de ir a hablar con Saizou. De hecho, dónde se habrá metido? Mejor voy a buscarle al bosque, últimamente para por allí.

Al parecer Jinpachi ya conoció a la traidora de Ana….no sé si fue producto del alcohol pero recuerdo ver una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del pirata cuando mencionó a la zorra ésa…tsk! Me da una cólera recordar eso! No entiendo por qué pero no me importa! Esa mujer fue la responsable que Saizou y yo peleáramos en primer lugar, hace poco. Por su culpa es que me porté de esa manera tan extraña y ahora pretende atrapar a Jinpachi distrayéndole con sus enormes tetas y-no son celos! ni siquiera remotamente se parece a lo que sentí luego de verla a ella pelear contra Saizou luego de su traición (sea lo que eso fuere), sino que….Jinpachi es el primero desde que llegué aquí con quien me divierto de esta manera…..joder! creo que es el primero con quien puedo conversar de corrido por tanto tiempo…se siente bien…no quiero dejarle ir….

Jinpachi es bueno escuchando y dando consejos, además le gusta tomar a montones, tiene buenas historias que contar y…..no sé, me siento cómodo con él. Incluso cuando *discutimos* (reconozco que soy alto *fosforito* pero a él no parece incomodarle aunque sí discutimos)…..no me desagrada mucho, es intenso. Me gusta lo intenso. No quiero que venga la zorra de Ana a acaparar su tiempo. Es obvio que la tipa le gusta. Ojalá se la folle pronto y termine con ese asunto. En fin, eso escapa de mis manos. Por lo pronto debo hallar a Saizou. Imaginarme a Jinpachi cogiéndose a esa mujer (más por él que por ella…..no soy ciego, el pirata es atractivo) me ha puesto caliente. Je! Ya sé como dejar claras mis intenciones con Saizou. Oh! Justo está allí, descansando bajo un árbol de nuevo. Me acerco sigilosamente, colocándome muy cerca suyo, casi sobre él. No logro ponerle un dedo encima cuando uno de sus ojos se abre y me mira aburrido.

"Kamanosuke, qué te propones?"

"Uh? Cómo sabías que era yo?"

"Hiedes fuerte a alcohol. Te puedo oler a metros de distancia." Uh? Por qué lo dice como si eso le molestara?! La primera vez que tuvimos sexo no pareció importarle en lo absoluto! Y eso que ahora me he lavado la boca antes de venir. Tsk! Eso no importa, seguramente lo dice sólo para fastidiarme. No va a funcionar esta vez.

"Oi, ya que estás aquí…..vamos a conversar un rato, ok?" conversar? Ya conversé suficiente anoche, y tampoco quiero pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Saizou cogiéndome fuerte por detrás…..la pelea con el imbécil de Hanzo me hizo recordar cosas de mi pasado, escarbar en mi mente profundo, sacando a la luz cosas que preferiría olvidar….no quiero pensar. El sexo es un buen remedio para eso y quiero que Saizou me lo dé.

Le aprisiono contra el árbol poniendo mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, y atrapo su boca en un beso húmedo. Saizou se resiste en un inicio, tratando de apartarme pero sin mucha fuerza….él también desea esto, así que meto mi lengua en su boca…no tarda mucho para corresponder el beso. Aprovecho que está ocupado mordisqueando y saboreando mi boca para meter una de mis manos debajo de sus pantalones, atrapando entre mis dedos su recién formada erección. Su pene salta bajo mi toque pero no le dejo ir…se pone más duro en poco tiempo. Me encanta sacar esta reacción de él…..De pronto Saizou me coge de los hombros y, en un movimiento rápido, me empuja, colocándome de espaldas contra el suelo, inmovilizándome allí mismo colocando su peso sobre mí, sentándose en mi abdomen.

"Más despacio, loco, o harás que me venga muy pronto. Supongo que podemos hablar luego." Dice medio riendo, medio molesto…no sé, pero definitivamente cachondo. Me gusta eso! Aunque no sé a qué se refiere con eso de hablar luego. No está claro todo ya? Ba! No importa ahora.

No estoy usando mi abrigo blanco de siempre, así que Saizou no tiene problemas para tocarme a placer. En cambio yo sí que no puedo tocarle mucho….no es por la ropa que lleva (podría arrancársela fácilmente) sino porque cada vez que intento poner mis manos sobre él, él me aleja….no, debe ser impresión mía. Saizou remueve mi polo y mientras termino de quitármelo veo que él hace lo mismo. Bien! Eso está mejor. Él se agacha y empieza a mordisquear mi pecho, poniendo especial atención en mis pezones….mngh! se siente fantástico! Sin darme cuenta, separo mis piernas y él aprovecha esto para colocarse entre ellas.

"Qué impaciente, Kamanosuke. Parece que me hubieras extrañado." Menciona divertido Saizou, igual que la otra vez, antes de agacharse sobre mí para lamer, besar duro y mordisquear mi cuello. No estoy muy seguro a qué se refiere, igual que aquella vez. Extrañarle? Se refiere a tener sexo con él? Debe ser eso, pues hace poco que hemos peleado juntos contra Hanzo…..mierda! sólo pensar en esa batalla trae a mi mente cosas que prefiero no recordar ahora…o nunca. De pronto siento las manos de Saizou meterse debajo de mis pantalones, posándose sobre mis nalgas, presionándolas, metiendo luego un dedo áspero en mi entrada. Eso duele un poco…perfecto!…..un gemido largo y agudo escapa de mis labios. Sí, he extrañado esto.

"Vaya, en verdad me quieres aquí dentro ahora, uh?" dice Saizou dándome una media sonrisa satisfecha antes de pegar su cuerpo contra el mío mientras continúa jugando con mi cuello y culo, provocándome. Normalmente todo este jugueteo me hubiese fastidiado pero no me siento así….será porque se trata de Saizou? Qué diferencia haría? Sexo es sex-ngh! Saizou mete un segundo dedo en mi entrada mientras frota su erección contra la mía (puedo sentirla incluso a través de nuestros pantalones). Gimo más alto, ya no me interesa saber, esto es increíble! Enrollo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para pegar nuestros cuerpos aún más y llevo mis manos a su espalda, arqueando mi cuerpo para permitir que meta más de sus dedos en mi culo….ah! sí, quiero más!

"Mierda! Kamanosuke deja de-pareces un gato! No me dejas más remedio." Uh? A qué se refiere? Saizou coge mis muñecas entre sus manos, retirándolas de dónde las había colocado, en su espalda…..acaso le he arañado? Estoy seguro que no lo he hecho tan fuerte. Hmp!, cuál es su problema?! Gruño mi disconformidad pero a Saizou sólo le causa gracia….sonriéndome amablemente…..eso es nuevo…..nunca me sonríe así normalmente…me hace sentir raro-uh? Saizou saca unas soguillas de cuero de sus botas y me las muestra. Sin previo aviso, me da la vuelta quedando yo boca abajo y él sentado sobre mis muslos.

"Así no habrá más inconvenientes." Dice a la vez que coge mis brazos y los lleva hacia atrás. Ata la soguilla alrededor de mis brazos, juntándolos desde el codo hasta la muñeca…..normalmente eso no me molesta pero el recuerdo de la batalla contra Hanzo está muy fresco aún…imágenes que hace mucho no cruzaban mi mente vuelve a resurgir y….no, no, no, no…..no pienses en eso Kamanosuke, tan sólo—

"No te muevas tanto. No hay nada que puedas hacer así como estás, sólo disfrútalo. " dice Saizou, predadoramente, terminando de bajarme los pantalones, frotando su falo entre mis nalgas mientras amarra más fuerte las soguillas de mis brazos para que no las vuelva a aflojar…..las ata muy fuerte…..me coge de los hombros, presionándolos contra el suelo….inmovilizándome por completo….colocando todo su peso sobre mí mientras continúa frotándose entre mis nalgas…..no puedo liberarme y casi no consigo moverme…me siento atrapado, sin salida…..no!

"DESÁTAME, CARAJO! DÉJAME IR!" Saizou se detiene y suelta mis hombros, levantándose un poco, así que comienzo a moverme frenéticamente, tratando de liberar mis brazos sin importar si me lastimo en el proceso. En eso, siento que las soguillas son cortadas, quedando mis brazos sueltos al fin…soy libre de nuevo. El peso sobre mí desaparece e inmediatamente me doy la vuelta, sentándome en el suelo pero sin encarar a Saizou…..qué he hecho? Si antes me creía loco, ahora debe haberse dado cuenta que soy todo un fenómeno…..no quiero verle a la cara, así que escondo mi rostro tras mi cabello, colocándome bien los pantalones, sin levantar la vista del suelo.

"Kamanosuke…" quiero que la tierra me trague. Qué se supone que debo decirle ahora? Olvídate la cojudez que acabo de hacer y cógeme por detrás pero esta vez sin atarme las manos? Sí, claro... En su lugar, me quedo callado…..escucho unos pasos y pronto puedo ver los pies de Saizou cerca de mí.

"Esto tiene que ver con lo que sucedió durante la pelea? Cuando te desmayaste?" no menciones eso! No quiero pensar en eso! Por qué simplemente no me ignora como otras veces? Mejor me quedo callado, tal vez así se canse y se vaya.

"No me voy a ir hasta que me respondas. Puedo ser tan testarudo como tú cuando quiero algo…" amenaza amablemente (raro), sentándose a mi lado. No está molesto por lo que acaba de suceder? Por forzarle a detenerse a mitad del sexo? Por qué sigue aquí? No entiendo…pasan varios minutos y vuelve a repetirme que no se irá hasta que le cuente todo. Pasa media hora….parece que en verdad no se va a ir y no tengo la energía ni el humor de escapar de él…..a pesar de todo, todavía quiero quedarme a su lado….vaya, no me entiendo…Estoy seguro que una vez que escuche mi historia (hechos que hace mucho había enterrado) se sentirá lo suficientemente asqueado como para irse. No quiero pensar más en como eso me hace sentir pues no lo sé. Nunca le he contado a nadie…..

"Bien….pero no sé por donde empezar…." Digo, cansado, mirándole de costado….él me mira muy extraño así que volteo la vista nuevamente. Saizou se sienta más erguido a mi lado y me dice que comience por el principio…..supongo que vamos estar aquí sentados un buen rato entonces…..

* * *

_No eres la única quien encuentra a Saizou un poco insensible a veces, Maia XD Francamente, él es así a veces, especialmente con Kamanosuke :P _

_Gracias a todos por leer! Sorry por la demora Lisimi :O El pasado de Yuri va a ser en dos partes (2 capítulos). Lean las advertencias primero O_O Hasta la próxima semana!_


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations 1

_El capítulo esta narrado en NORMAL POV. Aunque sucede varios años en el pasado, se narra en tiempo presente. En cursivas aparecen las intervenciones de Kamanosuke quien comenta sobre lo que ocurre de cuando en cuando. Considerando que en la actualidad Kamanosuke tiene 19 años, los textos en negrita indican cuántos años en el pasado se remonta el recuerdo._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / shota / lemon / non-con_

* * *

**11 años atrás**

Era un pueblo pobre, devastado por los conflictos limítrofes y lugar de paso para viajeros. La gente que allí vivía ganaba lo suficiente para no morir de hambre. En épocas de escasez, el crimen se incrementaba, así que cada quien velaba y se preocupaba tan sólo por lo suyo y los suyos. El abuso, de cualquier clase, era algo común en este pueblo pobre y olvidado, así que los gritos provenientes de una de las casas de la periferia del pueblo no alarmaban a nadie.

"Niño de mierda! No sirves para nada! Eres un inútil al igual que la puta de tu madre! No te muevas!" grita un hombre alto, de tez clara y brazos fuertes, quien golpea y zarandea con fuerza a un pequeño niño de 8 años de cabellos rojos luego que éste no pudiera sustraer con éxito las pertenencias de un transeúnte que paseaba por la zona. El pequeño niño, Kamanosuke, intenta defenderse de los golpes que le propina su padre, pero es inútil.

Su madre llora a un lado sin hacer el menor intento por defender a su hijo. Ni siquiera llora por la forma brutal en que su esposo trata al niño sino más bien por las amenazas vacías que lanza el hombre de abandonarla a ella y su inútil hijo. "Por favor, no me dejes, te lo ruego!" grita desesperada la mujer, arrastrándose a los pies del hombre que la aleja de un puntapié para continuar azotando al niño, esta vez con su cinturón. Kamanosuke grita con cada golpe que toca su piel pues está desnudo, completamente vulnerable.

Cuando el ataque termina, el niño se viste a medias y abandona la casa, como muchas veces antes, a pesar de ser muy tarde, casi de noche. Corre por las calles hasta llegar a un callejón donde se sienta en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, sollozando de dolor. Al poco rato un hombre aparece. Es viejo, como de 55 o 60 años, canoso, calvo en la parte superior de su cabeza, y lleno de arrugas. El anciano, Shinra-san, abre una puerta que da al callejón y el niño entra corriendo allí dentro. Shinra-san entra también y cierra la puerta con llave detrás suyo. Allí se escondería Kamanosuke unas horas, como de costumbre, para luego escabullirse en su casa mientras sus padres dormían…

_Siempre me golpeaban, por cualquier motivo. Esa mujer no hacía nada, sólo se quedaba allí llorando porque su esposo no se fuera. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba solo, cuidaba de mí mismo. Shinra….desde que le conocí mostró interés en mí. Me consolaba, me alimentaba, me daba cosas…..era bueno conmigo…..por 6 meses se fue ganando mi confianza….decía que me quería como al nieto que nunca tuvo…._

Un día, luego de alimentar al niño, Shinra le pide a Kamanosuke que se siente en su regazo, mirándole de frente, para revisar sus heridas. El niño, sin dudarlo un segundo, va donde el señor se halla sentado en el suelo y se abre de piernas para poder sentarse en su regazo como le había indicado. El viejo Shinra pasa sus manos por la cara del niño, haciéndole reír, bajando por su cuello, hasta su barriga, presionando, metiéndose bajo sus ropas. Kamanosuke no encuentra nada raro en esto puesto que el viejo siempre era muy bueno y cariñoso con él, demostrándole afecto con caricias y toques que le hacían sentir bien pues entendía que eran de afecto (el viejo siempre le decía lo mucho que le quería)…..afecto que no recibía de sus padres.

"Eres tan suavecito…." Menciona casi falto de aliento el viejo, aunque el niño no nota nada raro. El viejo sigue tocándole lascivamente mientras el niño le cuenta sobre su día. De pronto, Shinra coge la cabecita de Kamanosuke por detrás y junta sus labios con los de él. Kamanosuke se queda quieto, sin saber que hacer, abriendo la boca de sorpresa. El viejo aprovecha esto para meter su lengua dentro de su boquita, saboreando sin vergüenza sus labios y hurgando su cavidad insistentemente por varios segundos antes de dejarle ir.

"…por qué hiciste eso?"

" besarte? Porque te quiero mucho mi pequeño! Te quiero tanto que quise demostrarte cuánto con un beso. Te gustó?" el niño no sabe qué responder pero las palabras que usa el hombre le dicen que es algo bueno y que hace feliz a su protector, así que responde que sí. Shinra le besa de nuevo en los labios, indicándole esta vez que abra más la boca y mueva su lengua para que se sienta mejor el beso. El niño obedece y deja que el otro haga lo que quiera aunque le incomode pues no quiere perderle….Shinra era el único que le quería y cuidaba de él después de todo.

_Las cosas avanzaron rápido luego de eso. Sus besos y caricias se volvieron cada vez más exigentes antes de pasar a otras cosas…_

"mmmm…eres tan delicioso! Te quiero mucho, pequeño" menciona entre jadeos Shinra mientras recorre el pequeño cuerpo bajo suyo con sus manos arrugadas; y besa, chupa y juega con los pequeños y rosados pezones de Kamanosuke, con sus labios secos y ásperos. El niño se siente incómodo pero no dice nada, sólo emite ruiditos que son interpretados como de placer por el mayor. El viejo deja ir los pezones y lame la barriguita plana, dejando un hilo de saliva a su paso, hasta llegar al pequeño pene, lamiéndolo vorazmente como si de un dulce se tratara.

"Qué-¿? No, ése es mi pipi! Por ahí orino…"

"Tranquilo pequeño. Sólo quiero demostrarte cuánto te quiero, lo mucho que amo cada parte de ti…incluso esto. Eres precioso, sabes?" menciona impaciente el viejo antes de meterse los pequeños genitales a la boca. Kamanosuke gime y tiembla sin saber por qué, para el deleite del viejo quien succiona con más fuerza, haciendo que el niño abra instintivamente más sus piernas, a la vez que masajea con sus huesudas manos las redondas nalgas del menor. Shinra le quería y Kamanosuke confiaba en él. Si decía que esto era una muestra más de cariño entonces estaba bien….tendría que acostumbrarse.

_La situación en mi casa empeoró. Un día ese hombre, mi padre…., casi me mata. Luego de recuperarme gracias a los cuidados de Shinra, escapé de casa y me fui con él. Shinra me llevó en su carreta lejos, a otro pueblo, a vivir con él. Frente a los demás, yo le llamaba abuelo. Para todos los que le conocían yo era su nieto. A puertas cerradas….las cosas eran distintas…_

**10 años atrás**

Era de noche. Kamanosuke y Shinra compartían el único futón que había en la humilde casa. El niño se encuentra arrodillado, con el torso ligeramente hacia adelante, desnudo de cabeza a pies. Shinra está arrodillado detrás suyo, frotando su erecto pene en la suave espalda del pequeño niño a quien tiene cogido de los hombros.

"Tu piel es tan suavecita y erótica…..Vamos, Kamanosuke. Qué dices? Lo intentamos? Mira como me tienes de duro." dice jadeante el viejo, lamiendo la orejita del niño mientras le habla al oído, deslizando con más fuerza su erección contra la delicada espalda del menor. Kamanosuke no mueve un músculo, sólo gime bajito, sin entender bien lo que el viejo hace detrás suyo. Hace dos semanas que Shinra viene pidiéndole que le deje meter su pene en el agujerito que tiene atrás y Kamanosuke está nervioso y algo asustado. Luego de 4 meses de vivir juntos, las cosas han progresado de esta manera.

"To-davía no estoy listo…" dice en voz baja el niño, gimiendo bajito también, incómodo por la situación en que se encuentra, por la forma cómo el rígido pene se frota contra su espalda y le hace sentir tan extraño. Shinra eleva las caderas estrechas de Kamanosuke, coloca su falo entre los blandos y delgados muslos, juntándolos fuerte para frotarse entre ellos. Se mueve entre sus muslitos como si le follara en verdad, golpeando su pelvis contras las pequeñas y redondeadas nalgas, frotando su erecto falo entre los muslos que le aprisionan y contra los pequeños genitales que cuelgan entre ellos, hasta que la punta choca contra el abdomen del menor. Sus brazos rodean el pecho del niño para mantenerle quieto. Los golpea de piel contra piel y los jadeos del viejo son lo único que se oye por unos minutos.

"Bueno pero….siempre dices que no….voy a empezar a creer que no me quieres…..en fin…usa tu boca entonces, como te enseñé." Dice Shinra, apartándose del niño para permitirle acomodarse. Kamanosuke, aún arrodillado, se agacha entre las piernas del viejo, cogiendo entre sus manitas el falo que se yergue frente a él. Lo soba de arriba abajo con sus deditos, frotándolo también contra sus mejillas amorosamente, dándole besitos y lamiditas, disculpándose con palabras y acciones el haberle negado eso, por tener miedo. Luego de lamer la punta varias veces usando su lengua rosada y chiquita, se lo mete en la boca. Aunque sólo consigue engullir la cabeza, esto es suficiente para excitar más al viejo hombre. Shinra soba con una mano la cabecita roja entre sus piernas mientras que coloca la otra sobre el culito del niño. Luego de sobar un rato las redondas nalgas, mete un dedo húmedo y tosco en el huequito del menor. Kamanosuke se sobresalta un poco pero nada más, pues el viejo viene haciendo esto desde hace 3 semanas ya.

"Eres suavecito y ajustado por dentro, precioso. Sólo quiero meter eso tan rico que estás chupando, aquí atrás. Te va a gustar tanto como cuando meto mi dedo."

Shinra mete de a pocos su huesudo dedo hasta que está dentro hasta la mitad. Lo mete y saca al ritmo con que el niño le mama, moviéndolo dentro como acariciando su suave interior. Minutos más tarde, el viejo se viene en la boca del niño llenándola de semen espeso que se chorrea por los lados. Kamanosuke sigue lamiendo el pene hasta que lo deja limpio, tragándose el semen para complacer al viejo que le mira contento.

_Así pasaron dos meses más…..No siempre era así. De día la pasábamos muy bien. Salíamos a pasear, a comer, me compraba ropa y juguetes…..cuidaba bien de mí…..dormíamos juntos, abrazados…a pesar de todo quería quedarme con él….no tenía a donde más ir tampoco…_

"Nnngh….mmmg…."

Gime el niño (quien está completamente desnudo) a la vez que coge la cabeza calva de su *abuelo* para mejor balance. Shinra tiene al niño con su espalda contra la pared, las pequeñas piernas a ambos lados de su cabeza calva, con los muslos apoyados sobre sus hombros. El viejo, con la cabeza entre los muslos de Kamanosuke, tiene los genitales del menor en su boca, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos a placer, tanto el pequeño pene como los diminutos testículos. Con una mano huesuda sostiene y aprieta el culo del niño mientras que con la otra se masturba con energía, endureciendo cada vez más su ya hinchado miembro.

"Vamos pequeño! Ya ha pasado tiempo. Me haces sufrir haciéndome esperar de esta manera….es que no me quieres?" dice el viejo, liberando unos segundos el pene del niño quien miraba con ojos vidriosos como la cabeza entre sus piernitas se comía su pipi. Esto le gustaba menos que cuando el viejo le lamía el culo y metía su lengua en su ano. Kamanosuke no sabe qué hacer. Shinra le viene preguntando lo mismo hace semanas ya. Le ha asegurado que es una muestra de amor, que una vez hayan hecho eso estarán unidos para siempre. Al niño le gusta la idea de estar para siempre junto al hombre que cuidaba que no le faltara nada y decía quererle, lo que no quería era que meta su *cosa* grande y dura en su huequito….sabía que iba a doler bastante.

De pronto, el niño siente algo húmedo meterse dentro de su trasero. El dedo de Shinra, cubierto de presemen y aceite, entra y sale del ano del niño varias veces hasta que está dentro hasta el fondo. Luego, otro dedo acompaña al primero, el cual también se abre paso en el estrecho canal pero con algo más de dificultad haciendo gemir al niño al ser invadido de ese modo por detrás mientras sus genitales son estimulados al mismo tiempo…..esto es algo que había empezado 3 semanas atrás, para preparar al niño a la invasión de un pene adulto. Aunque Shinra no estaba especialmente dotado, su pene se veía grande para alguien del tamaño de Kamanosuke. El viejo seguía insistiéndole al niño, diciéndole que no le dejaba meterse en su cuerpo porque no le quería lo suficiente, que eso le ponía muy triste…

"..Es-está bien….pue-des hacerlo…..porque te quiero y quiero estar contigo siempre…" dice tímidamente Kamanosuke. Shinra se sorprende pero se le pasa pronto pues su erección le pide alivio de inmediato. Deja ir al niño y le coloca de pie frente suyo.

"Claro precioso! Luego de esto estaremos juntos por siempre! Te amo tanto!" dice besando todo el rostro de Kamanosuke quien sonríe feliz aunque nerviosamente. Shinra le echa en el suelo, de lado, y se coloca detrás de él, envolviendo su cuerpito por detrás con el suyo más grande. Coge las estrechas caderas y lleva su falo hasta la entrada del niño, presionando con la punta un poco, sobresaltando al menor. El pene se desliza hacia arriba y abajo, resbalándose cada vez que intenta avanzar por dentro del ano, sin poder abrir un poco el esfínter que le obstaculiza el pase por lo cerrado que está y lo pequeño que es.

"Intentemos otra cosa." Shinra pasa un brazo por debajo del niño, a la altura del pecho, atrapando en su agarre la pierna izquierda del pequeño, elevándola en el aire, trayéndola hacia arriba. Con su otra mano coge una nalga con su palma abierta, separándola de la otra hacia fuera para estirar un poco el orificio y tener más espacio para su falo. Con un movimiento firme y calculado, Shinra lleva sus caderas hacia arriba, metiendo forzadamente de una, la punta de su endurecido pene dentro del niño.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"Calma, precioso. Lo estás haciendo bien, me estás ajustando muy rico. Sé que duele un poco pero es sólo por esta vez. Te vas a ir acostumbrando…" consuela jadeante el viejo, sorprendido por la cantidad de fuerza que requirió meter tan sólo la punta. El niño solloza y gime lastimeramente mientras de a pocos Shinra va metiendo más y más de su miembro dentro del estrecho canal, con estocadas pequeñas pero firmes. Shinra sentía que estaba en el cielo! El interior del niño era tan suave y ajustado como se lo había imaginado. Desde la primera vez que le vio pasar frente a su casa sabía que sería así de maravilloso poseerle. Kamanosuke sólo aguantaba lo mejor que podía el abuso a pesar del dolor, sollozando, esperando a que todo termine pronto.

Con embestidas pequeñas y profundas, el viejo va metiendo más y más de su falo dentro de Kamanosuke hasta que consigue enterrarse por completo en el culo del menor. El niño llora y gime más fuerte ahora, pero sin oponer resistencia, mientras el viejo le dice palabras dulces de alivio y promesas de amor eterno. Sin poder controlarse más, Shinra empieza a moverse más rápido y fuerte dentro del niño, gimiendo muy alto luego de unos minutos, su goce, llenando el interior del pequeño por completo con su semen.

_Al cabo de un tiempo dejó de doler tanto. Aunque no me gustaba, hacía feliz al viejo y dejó de importarme luego…..se volvió más atento conmigo después de eso…..lo hacíamos todos los días…..tenía cuidado de no hacerme daño, incluso me estimulaba para que lo disfrutara…..por mucho tiempo fui feliz allí también, o algo parecido….pensé que duraría para siempre…..cuando cumplí 11 años, mi mundo dio un vuelco inesperado…_

**8 años atrás**

"Ah! Quiénes son ustedes?! Qué me hacen?!" grita Kamanosuke, asustado, al despertar de repente en un sitio desconocido, con las manos amarradas por sobre su cabeza, sujetas a una pared, y las piernas muy abiertas, sujetas al suelo por amarres en sus tobillos. Dos hombres tocan ávidamente su pequeño cuerpo desnudo, apretando y lamiendo aquí y allá, saboreando groseramente la piel suave y dulce del pequeño niño que tienen atrapado.

"Jeje, la muñequita despertó! Justo para la mejor parte." Dice sonriente Okubo, un hombre gordo y desaseado, con una barriga flácida y protuberante hacia delante, manos toscas y dedos gruesos, cabello muy corto y negro, y una papada que le hacía ver como si no tuviera cuello. Okubo lame y babea el pecho del niño, poniendo especial atención en sus tiernos pezones, atrapando uno entre sus dientes, tirando de él varias veces, succionando y mordiendo, mientras que con una mano soba el interior del muslo derecho del niño y con la otra recorre su espalda.

"Shinra dijo que follaba al niño una vez al día como mínimo, pero no lo parece. Su entrada está bien cerrada. Tengo que presionar fuerte para meter la punta de mi dedo. Su interior es más ajustado aún." Menciona casualmente un hombre mejor arreglado, de unos 35 años, con el cabello bien peinado y de cuerpo grueso pero no gordo. Se trata de Nozomi, un respetable maestro de escuela, quien lame la mejilla del niño, rozando sus labios de a ratos para sacarle un beso, mientras mete y saca su dedo medio de la estrecha entrada del menor, aunque tan sólo hasta el primer nudillo. Aburrido de esto, hace uso de más fuerza e introduce todo su dedo dentro del pequeño ano, estirándolo de repente, haciendo gritar al niño tanto de dolor como de miedo. Aprovechando esto, Nozomi asalta la boquita abierta con su lengua, juntando sus labios con los de Kamanosuke, explorando descaradamente todo el interior de su húmeda cavidad, comiéndose su grito.

"Tora todavía viene el fin de semana. Hay que aprovechar que todavía está así de apretado antes de que él llegue y tal vez lo maltrate mucho con su instrumento." Menciona sin emoción alguna Nozomi, dejando ir a Kamanosuke, quien ahora llora y gime, pidiendo a los hombres que le dejen ir. Sus súplicas son ignoradas. Sin perder tiempo, Okubo le coge de las rodillas y le separa bruscamente más las piernas, causándole dolor al niño, para colocarse entre ellas. Tanto él como su compañero están desnudos, con una hinchada erección entre sus piernas que apuntan hacia delante. Kamanosuke siente miedo al ver eso….las pollas de estos hombres son mucho más grandes y gruesas que el pene del viejo Shinra….Sonriendo perversamente al ver la cara de terror del niño quien tiene los ojos clavados en su palpitante verga, Okubo arremete de una.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

"NNNGH! En verdad ese Shinra no te ha aflojado nada con su pequeña polla. Siente precioso como es ser follado por un verdadero hombre!" jadea Okubo, impalándose por completo una y otra vez, con mucho esfuerzo, dentro del culo del niño. La violencia de la acción desgarra el delicado interior del menor, haciéndole sangrar, sacando gritos desgarradores del niño quien se siente morir. A causa del dolor, su interior se contrae, haciendo más dificultosa la tarea de moverse dentro suyo para el gordo hombre (cuya barriga descansa sobre el vientre del niño). Esto ocasiona que Okubo coja con más fuerza los muslos del chico, clavándole las uñas para meter y sacar su rígido miembro del estrecho canal ahora lubricado con sangre, destruyendo cualquier resistencia, causando más daño y dolor al infante.

"Deja de llorar! Gritas como si fuera la primera vez que haces esto! Cállate la boca!" reprime cruelmente Nozomi, volteando la cara de agonía del niño hacia su lado, tirando de sus hermosos cabellos rojos. Kamanosuke tiene la boca bien abierta, grita de dolor, con lágrimas bañando su rostro. Nozomi aprovecha esto y pasa la punta de su erección por el rostro del niño, recorriendo su frente, mejillas y párpados con su pene, deleitándose en lo caliente y húmedo que están. Sin dudarlo, mete de una su falo en la pequeña boca abierta cuyo interior se contrae de inmediato ante la repentina invasión.

"Shinra dice que eres bueno en esto, que lo haces desde los 9 años. Demuéstralo si no quieres que te castiguemos." Amonesta el mayor, cogiendo con más fuerza los cabellos del niño, tirando de ellos hacia delante, acercando más a sí la cabeza roja a la vez que mete más de su falo en la caliente cavidad. Cuando el glande golpea el fondo de la garganta del niño, éste siente que se atraganta y su cuerpo comienza a temblar, ajustándose más aún para el deleite de los abusadores quienes gimen muy alto. Nozomi entonces empieza un vaivén brutal dentro de la boca del niño, follando su cara, golpeándola con cada arremetida, intentando conseguir el mayor placer en cada acción sin importarle el bienestar del niño.

"Vales cada centavo que pagamos por ti….nene…"

Luego de varios minutos de ser abusado cruelmente tanto por la boca como por el culo, la tortura llega a su fin. Nozomo y Okubo se vacían dentro del asustado Kamanosuke hasta que sus fluidos le llenan por completo. Cuando terminan, salen del niño, se colocan la ropa, y se van, cerrando con llave la reja que resguarda la habitación de piedra donde han llevado a cabo este ultraje. Kamanosuke se queda allí, casi en total oscuridad, atado de pies y manos, con semen chorreándole por la boca y el trasero, muy adolorido, llorando, sin entender lo que había sucedido ni por qué era que estaba allí. Así pasa la primera noche en su nuevo *hogar*.

_Shinra me había vendido a esos hombres. Como ya había cumplido 11 años, no se sentía atraído más por mí…..ellos me dijeron que él los prefería más pequeños….Salvo por esa noche, siempre me aseaban después de…divertirse conmigo, para que esté listo para el que viniera después. Venían cada uno por separado; a veces de a dos y otras los 3 juntos. Aunque a veces me desataban, siempre se aseguraban de encadenar mi tobillo a la pared antes de irse para que no intentara escapar….como si la reja no fuera suficiente…Cada uno era distinto….abusada distinto de mí también…._

Los sollozos de Kamanosuke plagaban la habitación fría, retumbando en sus paredes de piedra, al igual que los gruñidos de placer de Okubo. El gordo hombre tenía al niño sentado sobre su regazo, con sus pequeñas piernas abiertas al máximo para rodear su abultado cuerpo, y sus delgados brazos atados tras su espalda por las muñecas, con sogas gruesas y toscas. El hombre tenía su hinchada verga metida hasta el fondo dentro del culo del niño, gozando satisfecho de la estrechez del canal que albergaba su miembro viril y la piel joven y tierna de su bello *amante* contra la suya.

"Tan apretado y rico como siempre, mi nene. Sabes cómo complacerme….Ojalá esas mujeres pudieran vernos. Se arrepentirían de haberme rechazado. Me ignoran y rechazan diciendo que soy feo y sucio. Ja! Esas putas! Si fuera tan repudiable no tendría una belleza joven como tú para follar todos los días a mi antojo….quisiera que todos nos vieran así para que se mueran de la envidia…"

Susurra al oído del niño, Okubo, pegando el delgado cuerpo más cerca suyo, atrayéndole más a sí con el brazo con que tiene rodeada la cintura del pequeño. Con su otra mano, tira de los cabellos rojos hacia atrás, dejando expuesta la piel tentadora del cuello, la cual lame y besuquea desvergonzadamente, haciendo ruidos obscenos de satisfacción, marcándolo. Un chupetón empieza a formarse por la forma salvaje en que ataca el tierno cuello del niño, a la vez que mueve su polla cada vez más rápido, haciendo escapar gemidos agudos de la boca de Kamanosuke, que se mezclan con sus sollozos.

"te gusta eso, precioso? Y todavía falta más. Sería mejor aún si movieras tus caderas también pero supongo que todavía falta que te domestiquemos más. Sí, eres como un animalito, uno muy bello y delicado. Hay que enseñarte de a pocos lo que tienes que hacer. Eres tan hermoso y frágil que no sirves más que para complacer a hombres como nosotros. Es más, que hayas querido hacerlo desde los 8 años, demuestra que naciste para esto, está en tu sangre, así que sólo debes aceptarlo…..cuando lo hagas te gustará más…"

Menciona Okubo, atrapando la boca rosada y pequeña del niño en un beso, saboreando cada rincón de esa cavidad con su lengua. Kamanosuke no quiere aceptar lo que el hombre dice pero parte de él cree que tiene razón….después de todo él dejó que Shinra le manoseara y tuviera sexo con él, nunca le dijo que no ni le detuvo…..él era quien iba a buscar al viejo y le pidió que le llevara con él para vivir juntos, no al revés…..sería cierto entonces que en verdad quería esto? Esto que tanto le lastimaba?...

Okubo recuesta al niño de espaldas contra el suelo de piedra, sin salir de su interior. Coge al niño de los hombros, apoyándose sobre ellos, mientras lleva su cuerpo hacia adelante, prácticamente recostándose sobre Kamanosuke, cubriéndole por completo con su pesado y voluminoso cuerpo, aplastándole.

"Gannnnhhhh-hhmmmph…" exhala Kamanosuke al no poder respirar bien.

"eres el amante más bello y joven que he tenido jamás! Tus cabellos rojos, tus ojos turquesas, tu pequeño y delicado cuerpo, tu deliciosa y tierna piel de niño! Eres perfecto!" exclama Okubo, moviéndose dentro del menor, aplastándole con su peso. Desde fuera, sólo se puede observar el cuerpo rechoncho del hombre moviéndose mientras unas pequeñas piernas se balancean a sus lados como banderas. Por largos minutos Kamanosuke piensa que será su fin, no puede respirar bien (siente que se sofoca) y puede sentir sus huesos crujir bajo el peso que le aplasta, además del dolor en su trasero. Finalmente el hombre se vacía dentro suyo pero el tormento no termina pues como siempre, Okubo se recuesta sobre el niño para descansar, diciéndole lo bueno que estuvo esa noche. Kamanosuke sólo llora, deseando que se marche pronto…

_Okubo no me pegaba, salvo cuando me quejaba demasiado pues quería que actuara como su amante…..con Nozomi era distinto…._

SPLAT, SPLAT, SPLAT! Retumba en las paredes de piedra, seguido por los gritos y llanto del niño siendo castigado. Nozomi está sentado en el suelo, sobre sus piernas, con Kamanosuke recostado boca abajo sobre su regazo. Ambos están desnudos. El niño tiene las manos atadas tras su espalda firmemente, con las manos en sus codos. Luego de dar nalgadas duras al trasero del niño hasta dejarlo rojo, usando su palma abierta, Nozomi procede ahora a azotar el enrojecido trasero usando una paleta de madera, sin descanso y cada vez más fuerte, puesto que el dolor que le causa al niño, sumados a sus gritos y los temblores que ahora recorren su cuerpo, bombean más sangre a su palpitante falo, que se yergue bajo el abdomen de Kamanosuke, rozándose insistentemente contra él con cada sacudida.

"AAAYYYY…..AAAYYYY…AAUUUU….por fa-vor…AAAYYY….no máaasss.."

"Esto es por portarte mal en clase hoy Miyuki. Acepta tu castigo como un niño bueno. No lo hago por malo, sino porque te quiero, cariño…mi precioso Miyuki…. Una vez que hayas aprendido tu lección te demostraré lo mucho que te quiero…"

Nozomi era un profesor de escuela. Los niños bajo su cargo no tenían ni idea de las cosas pervertidas que pasaban por la mente de su querido profesor y respetado hombre del pueblo. Era conocido por ser bueno con los niños, un excelente profesor y hombre de bien que ayudaba a sus vecinos. Sin embargo, entre estas cuatro paredes del sótano, dejaba salir su verdadero yo. Fantaseaba con lo que tanto deseaba hacerle a sus pequeños alumnos usando el cuerpo de Kamanosuke como sustituto. Disfrutaba con hacerle sufrir, gozaba con su llanto y el miedo que influía en el niño…..el tono frío y amenazador que usaba siempre, hacía temblar de miedo al pequeño cada vez….

De pronto los golpes cesan. El trasero de Kamanosuke está todo rojo e hinchado. Nozomi acaricia la lastimada y caliente piel, sobando con su mano las redondas y firmes nalgas casi afectuosamente mientras mueve su pelvis con más energía para frotarse contra el vientre plano y tierno del niño sobre él. Luego, le empuja al suelo, fuera de su regazo. Kamanosuke lloriquea, pidiendo entre gimoteos que se detenga, que no le lastime más. Nozomi se le queda mirando un segundo antes de cogerle por las caderas, levantando el pequeño culo frente suyo.

"Siempre sonriéndome, tocándome….provocándome…..esto es lo que sucede cuando seduces a hombres mayores….Tú mismo te lo buscaste…" aunque las palabras no eran dirigidas a él, afectan mucho a Kamanosuke. El niño recordaba que, efectivamente, él había hecho eso mismo, sonreír y tocar cariñosamente a Shinra para ganarse su simpatía, para que le de comida y cobijo en un inicio…..sería por eso que el viejo había querido tener sexo con él? Porque él le había provocado a pesar de no ser esa su intención?...él se lo había buscado entonces?...Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor en su trasero…

"A-AAAAYYYYYYYY!"

"Es hora de que dejes de hacer tanto alboroto y aprendas tu rol aquí, Kamanosuke. Pasarás el resto de tu vida aquí entre estas cuatro paredes así que sería mejor si colaboraras con nosotros. La paciencia se me termina…" el niño llora sin reparos, con la cabeza pegada al suelo, mientras el hombre folla su culo, rojo e irritado por los azotes de hace poco, golpeando con cada embestida su pelvis contra las lastimadas nalgas. Varios minutos después, Nozomi se corre dentro del niño, jadeando fuerte, diciendo alto el nombre de Miyuki.

"Tú sólo eres un remplazo de lo que en verdad quiero y no puedo tener. Al menos deberías esforzarte por complacerme, en vista de que tengo que conformarme con fornicar con un niño sucio y pervertido como tú en lugar del hermoso y puro angelito que es Miyuki." Dice fastidiado Nozomi antes de salir del cuerpo de Kamanosuke.

_Siempre era el nombre de un niño distinto….Nozomi era el más cruel conmigo. Le gustaba lastimarme. Con el tiempo sus castigos se volvieron más y más severos….sin embargo, él no era el peor de todos…._

"NNNOOOOOOOOO…NNOOOOO, SE LOS RUEGO….NOOOOO!"

"Siempre es lo mismo! Tora, sujétale un rato. Tengo una idea." Dice fastidiado Okubo, dejando al niño en manos de Tora para traer algo del armario. Tora era un hombre alto, aunque no mucho, muy fornido, de cuerpo grande y grueso, cuyos músculos estaban bien definidos y le hacían atractivo a las damas a pesar de su feo y casi deforme rostro. Cuando Tora había querido penetrar al niño, éste, como otras veces, empezó a patalear y moverse frenéticamente, apartándole con sus piernas para evitar que meta su prominente erección dentro suyo. El niño tenía miedo, no, estaba horrorizado desde la primera vez que vio al callado hombre (Tora no hablaba más de dos palabras o nada, el tiempo que duraban sus encuentros) entrar al cuarto con su erecto miembro por delante….mucho más aún después de que el hombre le follara esa primera vez, haciéndole sangrar mucho por dentro, causándole un tremendo dolor.

"Listo, aquí está! Con esto no dará más problemas." Dice contento Okubo sosteniendo unas sogas de cuero en las manos. Con algo de esfuerzo (el niño daba dura pelea a pesar de ser tan pequeño) los dos hombres consiguen amarrar al niño como lo desean. Kamanosuke está con las piernas hacia arriba, muy pegadas a su pecho, con los brazos por encima de ellas, como si las aprisionara, rodeándolas por encima para luego doblarse hacia su espalda, donde estaban unidos por las muñecas con soguillas. Además de los amarres en las muñecas del niño para mantener las piernas en su lugar, varias sogas rodeaban su cuerpo, manteniéndole inmóvil.

"Bien, así está mejor." Dice Okubo, tirando más de las cuerdas, doblando aún más el cuerpo del niño para impedir que se moviera, tensando sus articulaciones. Toru tiene cogido a Kamanosuke por las caderas. Ahora que ya el niño no le está pateando puede colocar la punta de su miembro viril sobre la entrada rosada sin problemas. El tamaño de su pene erecto era lo que había asustado al niño desde un inicio. Era enorme, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los otros hombres. No sólo era largo sino también grueso. La oscura cabeza que ahora estaba contra la pequeña entrada del niño hacía notar mucho más la diferencia en tamaños entre ellos dos. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que era imposible meter eso en tan pequeño orificio….pero ya lo habían hecho antes, aunque nunca habían conseguido meterlo todo por la férrea resistencia del muchachito.

"Esta vez ve por todo!...je! creo que vas a llegar hasta su estómago." Menciona sonriente Okubo. Toru coge fuerte las estrechas caderas y, aplicando un poco de fuerza, consigue meter la punta de su pene en el diminuto ano, estirándolo. Kamanosuke grita fuerte, moviendo su cuerpo enérgicamente para liberarse. Okubo ajusta más los amarres para impedírselo, forzando las articulaciones del niño al máximo, inmovilizándolo por completo dolorosamente. Toru es ajeno a todo esto. Aplica más fuerza y consigue introducir toda la cabeza. Un grito desgarrador llena el lugar sumado a los gruñidos del hombre. El gigante, entusiasmado por el rápido progreso que ha conseguido y extasiado por la forma en que el niño apretuja su falo, suave pero fuertemente, mueve su pelvis más hacia adelante y mete las ¾ parte de su enlongado trozo de carne.

"AAAAHHHHHH…AAAAAYYYYYYYY…..NOOOOOOO!"

Llora desconsoladamente Kamanosuke, gritando cada vez con más fuerza el dolor que siente a causa de la invasión, lastimando su garganta de tanto gritar. Okubo presiona más los amarres pues el cuerpo del niño no deja de moverse, ya sea para intentar liberarse o por espasmos producto de la tortura. Toru arremete con energía una y otra vez contra el pequeño culo completamente inmerso en el tremendo placer que siente sin importarle las súplicas y llanto de su víctima, hasta que consigue introducir todo su falo y sus bolas golpean las nalgas, ahora muy separadas, del niño. El hombre se complace al escuchar el crujir de las articulaciones y huesos de Kamanosuke, cuyo cuerpo pequeño y estrecho se reacomoda para aceptar ese miembro tan grande y grueso, ensanchando sus caderas….una protuberancia puede ser vista en la barriguita del pequeño…..además, cada vez que el pene sale por la ahora exageradamente ensanchada entrada, se puede ver una capa de sangre cubriéndole….algunas gotas escapan al exterior y se chorrean al suelo…

"Ves nene? Tu cuerpo está hecho para esto. Eres capaz de acomodar dentro tuyo la monstruosa pinga de mi amigo. Varias prostitutas con varios años de servicio se han rehusado a atenderle por temor a su polla. Y mira! Tú la tienes toda dentro! Eres un niño muy especial! Sientes como se ensanchan tus caderas? Cómo tus entrañas se mueven para acoger a mi amigo? uh?...tu cuerpo quiere esto…"

Kamanosuke, ronco de tanto gritar y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas no puede responder. Sólo gime y gruñe ahora como un animal al que están despellejando vivo, con los ojos volteados hacia atrás. Tora continúa arremetiendo contra el pequeño culo por casi 20 minutos, cambiando de ángulo, velocidad y fuerza cada vez, disfrutando cada segundo de eso, mientras Okubo aprieta más los amarres, deleitándose en la manera en que el cuerpo del niño se contorsiona y cruje cada vez que lo hace, masturbándose al mismo tiempo hasta que se viene, derramando su semilla espesa en la boca abierta del menor. Minutos después, Toru también se vacía dentro de Kamanosuke, llenándole con cada chorro que sale de su verga. Cuando el hombre sale de su cuerpo, el fluido sanguinolento se chorrea del estirado ano hacia el suelo a borbotones. Los gritos han cesado…..el niño se ha desmayado….

_Desde entonces se hizo costumbre que me amarraran cuando venía Toru, que er veces por semana. Al poco tiempo, comencé a perder el conocimiento a mitad del ataque….semanas después, ya no recordaba más allá de cuando empezaban a colocarme los amarres…..su primer ataque es el que recuerdo más vívidamente; de los otros, casi nada o nada…cuando los demás me ataban de manos y piernas por diversión, empecé a desvanecerme también así que dejaron de hacerlo salvo en ciertas ocasiones…..años después pude controlarlo, pero luego de la pelea con Hanzo…..eso trajo de nuevo aquellos recuerdos a mi mente y eso fue hace poco así que….es por eso que reaccioné así cuando ataste mis manos…._

* * *

__**Presente**

"Kamanosuke….eso….yo no…." Saziou no sabe que decir, la historia que acababa de oír era mucho más de lo había esperado.

"No importa, no sabías….ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento…No es algo que pueda olvidar pero….los recuerdos están allí sólo que aprendí a no mirarlos, a ignorarlos….lo que hizo Hanzo me obligó a pensar en eso de nuevo, nada más….por eso mi reacción…..ya se me pasará…" dice tranquilo Kamanosuke, tratando de dar el asunto por terminado, incómodo por la manera en que Saizou le mira, pero Saizou no piensa dejarlo allí. Qué pasó luego? Obviamente consiguió escapar, pero qué fue de esos sujetos? Si aún estaban vivos pensaba buscarlos para acabar con sus miserables vidas….pero sólo Kamanosuke podía decirlo eso.

"Me puedes contar el resto? Necesito saberlo…" menciona Saizou acercándose un poco más al chico pero sin tocarle, sólo para darle a entender que era un pedido más no una exigencia. Kamanosuke se queda pensando un rato y decide que no tiene nada que perder….no puede verse más como un fenómeno de lo que ya es a los ojos de Saizou. Aunque todavía faltaba lo más perturbador…

* * *

_Bueno, ésta es la primera parte de su pasado =O Quienes no han visto lo que ocurre en la pelea contra Hanzo en el manga, va así: Kamanosuke llega en el preciso momento que Saizou va a ser atacado por Hanzo (quien va ganando) pero Hanzo usa un poder suyo y atrapa a los dos con las cadenas del kusarigama. Al poco rato, Kamanosuke pierde el conocimiento. Saizou intenta escapar de las cadenas pero no lo consigue hasta que llega Jinpachi y las rompe usando su rayo. Esta primera parte de su pasado explica el desvanecimiento que sufrió Kamanosuke luego de ser aprisionado de esa manera (pues sólo él se desmayó)…de acuerdo a la línea de este fic, por su puesto XD_

_Gracias por leer! La segunda parte la próxima semana! Bye!_


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations 2

_Mismo estilo que el capítulo anterior. Historia en tercera persona. En cursivas va lo que dice Kamanosuke mientras narra la historia._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / shota / lemon / non-con_

* * *

_Luego de seis meses en cautiverio de estar llorando y suplicando que me dejaran ir, dejé de suplicar…..comencé a defenderme con palabras y acciones….esto no fue bien recibido…._

"ARGHHH! CARAJO! CÓGELE BIEN LAS PIERNAS! Mierda, eso dolió!"

Grita el gordo Okubo luego de haber recibido una patada en la cara por parte de Kamanosuke. El niño se puso agresivo desde el momento en que ambos hombres, Okubo y Nozomi, cruzaron la reja, arrojándoles lo que tenía a la mano (su plato de comida y algunas chucherías), apartándose de ellos, pateando y dando puñetes una vez que le tenían cogido. Incluso intentaba arañarles y morderles. Este comportamiento arisco había durado 6 meses ya y sólo había conseguido enfurecer a sus captores quienes recurrían a cualquier medio para subyugar al niño y así abusar de él como de costumbre. El castigo físico no había funcionado del todo; el niño seguía resistiéndose a menos que estuviera muy lastimado para continuar o inconsciente. Amarrarle no era divertido pues pronto el niño quedaba como catatónico. Ya hartos de esto, querían demostrarle a Kamanosuke que, aunque huyera, siempre les pertenecería…acabar con toda esperanza.

Es así que Okubo y Nozomi decidieron poner su plan en acción hoy. Luego de batallar con el muchachito por varios minutos, le golpean varias veces en el abdomen hasta que el niño ya no puede moverse a causa del dolor por unos segundos. Es entonces que le cargan hasta el aparato que habían diseñado días atrás. El aparato consiste en un dispositivo de madera, como los usados para decapitar a la gente, con un solo agujero para la cabeza. Este dispositivo estaba elevado del suelo, conectado a este por fierros gruesos que se atornillaban al suelo para mantenerlo fijo. Habían correas de cuero tanto en la base de los fierros como en la parte con que se unían al dispositivo de madera.

Okubo abre el madero, sólo para cerrarlo inmediatamente luego que Nozomi colocara la cabeza del niño dentro, en posición. Kamanosuke se desespera, vociferando insultos a viva voz, exigiendo que le dejaran ir, en vano. El dispositivo estaba cerrado con candado, aprisionando su cuello. Nozomi coloca dos maderos a ambos lados de la cabeza del niño para que no pudiera girarla, quedando fija mirando al frente. Okubo mientras tanto, ata las muñecas del niño a las correas en la base del artefacto. Luego Nozomi lleva las piernas del niño hacia atrás, doblándolas por las rodillas hasta que los tobillos están lo suficientemente elevados como para sujetarlos con las correas que hay en la parte más alta de los fierros que mantienen firme la estructura. La posición es muy incómoda (sólo el abdomen del niño estaba recostado en el suelo) y algo dolorosa pero cumple su cometido puesto que el niño no puede moverse en lo absoluto, con las piernas contorsionadas de esa manera, y muy abiertas hacia los lados.

"SUÉLTENME PENDEJOS! HIJOS DE PUTA! QUÍTENME ESTO!" vocifera Kamanosuke mirando furioso a sus captores. Nozomi no se muestra perturbado en lo absoluto, sólo algo fastidiado.

"Sabes que diferencia a la gente de las cosas? La gente no puede ser propiedad de nadie. Tú piensas que eres gente pero en verdad no lo eres ya que nos perteneces. Es momento que esto te quede bien en claro." Dice fríamente Nozomi, poniéndose en cuclillas para ver a los ojos a Kamanosuke. El niño le escupe en la cara. Nozomi se limpia el rostro despacio antes de lanzar un puñete al pecho del niño, dejando la marca de sus nudillos en él, sacándole el aire. Aprovechando la desorientación del menor a causa del golpe, Nozomi saca aguja y tinta, acercando la punta filosa peligrosamente cerca del ojo del muchachito.

"Qué haces!"

"Como toda propiedad tienes que llevar una marca que diga que nos perteneces, al igual que las residencias o el ganado. Voy a ponerte un tatuaje donde todos puedan verlo….aún si escapas, sabrán que eres nuestro y te traerán de regreso. No te muevas mucho o te clavaré la aguja en el ojo….no quieres perder un ojo, cierto?" el niño se queda paralizado de miedo al escuchar eso. Sin pensarlo cierra los párpados como le indican pues no quiere perder el ojo, quedando en silencio hasta que siente el primer pinchazo.

"AAAYYyyy….noooo….por favor….."

"Vaya! Ha vuelto a las súplicas…cómo extrañaba eso…." Menciona Okubo viendo la escena. El niño gimotea, lloriquea y ruega a gritos con cada pinchazo que la aguja da a su rostro. Nozomi no ha hecho esto antes pero ha practicado hasta dominar la técnica. Se sabía el diseño de memoria, el cual cubriría parte de la mejilla izquierda, el párpado, hasta casi llegar a la ceja del ojo del mismo lado. Okubo, extasiado como no lo estaba desde hace meses, por los ruegos del niño, se coloca detrás de él, posicionando su hinchada verga entre las tiernas nalgas de Kamanosuke, presionándolas por los lados para obtener más fricción mientras se frota entre ellas. Las caderas y culo del chiquillo eran más provocativos ahora que habían aumentado de tamaño, curveándose seductoramente. Estaba creciendo. Okubo pellizca y palmotea las carnosas nalgas varias veces, juguetonamente, contento con la manera en la que Kamanosuke gime y se tensa y retuerce dentro de sus amarres….inmovilizado en esa posición tan indecente.

"Eres un niño con culo de mujer, tan tentador…."

Cuando su pene está totalmente rígido, el gordo hombre posiciona la punta de su polla sobre la pequeña entrada, empujando un poco, varias veces, para provocar al niño. Kamanosuke no hace caso, muy asustado por lo cerca que la aguja está de su ojo, concentrado en no moverse para que su ojo no sea perforado con cada pinchazo que da. Okubo se aburre de esto y, sin ninguna consideración, mete todo su palpitante falo dentro del pequeño orificio. Kamanosuke grita de sorpresa y dolor, tensando su cuerpo de inmediato, llorando fuerte pero sin abrir los ojos, sacando un grito satisfecho de los labios del hombre detrás suyo.

Okubo jadea mientras folla con energía al muchachito, pellizcando sus diminutos pezones, lamiendo su espalda, palmoteando su trasero de a ratos, hasta que se corre. Pasan varios minutos hasta que su falo está erguido de nuevo y procede a asaltar nuevamente al niño por detrás. Luego de correrse dos veces más dentro de Kamanosuke, el tatuaje está terminado. El niño gimotea, intentando no soltar muchas lágrimas pues esto le hace doler más la zona donde ahora se exhibe un extraño tatuaje azul. Nozomi aprecia su obra por varios segundos antes de bajarse los pantalones. Tira de los cabellos del niño hacia arriba y de una mete toda su endurecida polla dentro de la boquita del chiquillo. Sin perder más tiempo, empieza a moverse salvajemente, follando la cara de Kamanosuke como si no hubiera mañana…..golpeando sus finos labios con cada arremetida.

"Esto es para que recuerdes cada vez que te mires al espejo que tú nos perteneces. No hay otro lugar para ti." Dice irritado y muy excitado Nozomi quien se viene luego de dar un par de fuertes arremetidas más. Kamanosuke es obligado a tragarse todo y lamer el pene del mayor hasta dejarlo limpio…

_Luego de eso no ofrecí más resistencia. Los 6 meses siguientes dejé que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, sin oponerme de manera alguna, casi sin hablar…..o sin reaccionar a lo que me hacían…..estaba convencido que ésa sería mi vida hasta que llegara el día en que decidieran matarme….._

**7 años atrás**

PAF, PAF, PAF! Tres sonoras cachetadas retumban en la fría habitación. Aunque las mejillas del niño estaban ahora rojas e hinchadas luego de recibir ese maltrato, Kamanosuke tan sólo había exhalado fuerte luego de recibir los golpes, sin decir nada, quedándose completamente inmóvil después, tirado en el suelo.

"Mierda! Es inútil! Tan sólo se queda allí como una muñeca rota. Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Es como cogerse a un muerto." Gruñe molesto Okubo. A pesar de que está fastidiado por la falta de reacción del niño, esto no detiene sus impulsos sexuales. Le pide a Nozomi que sea él quien levante al menor. El hombre accede y le eleva del suelo como quien levanta una muñeca de trapo pues el cuerpo del niño no ofrece resistencia alguna. Le coge con sus brazos, enrollándolos alrededor de su torso, con la espalda del chiquillo apoyada contra su pecho. Okubo levanta las piernas de Kamanosuke y Nozomi las coge con sus manos para luego rodearlas con sus brazos también, quedando éstas apuntando hacia el techo. En un solo movimiento, introduce todo su falo en el culo del niño, quien deja escapar tan sólo un leve quejido, frunciendo el ceño.

"Aquí dentro se siente igual de bien al menos. Aunque prefiero esto a su insolencia, tienes razón en que se está volviendo aburrido." Menciona casualmente Nozomi, moviéndose a placer dentro de Kamanosuke, gozando de su estrechez. Okubo mira por un momento el engrosado falo de su amigo entrar y salir desacompasadamente del estirado y enrojecido orificio del apático niño para excitarse. Luego, se para sobre unas tablas, colocándose delante de Kamanosuke. Le coge de los cabellos y tira su cabecita hacia adelante, enterrando toda su erección en la caliente cavidad del menor. El hombre gruñe fuerte mientras embiste cada vez más rápido contra la cara del muchachito.

"Qué dices?! Mierda! Yo creo que prefería que peleara un poco, al menos se movía y gemía en lugar de quedarse así como un muerto." Mientras el gordo hombre sigue en eso, Toru se acerca silenciosamente y enrolla los dedos finos de Kamanosuke alrededor de su grueso falo, masturbándose entre ellos. Sólo cuando el gigante le follaba, Kamanosuke gritaba y se retorcía con cada arremetida, aunque no como antes, hiriendo el orgullo de los otros dos abusadores. Luego de varios minutos, los tres hombres se vienen uno a continuación del otro, descartando el cuerpo mancillado del niño en el suelo una vez que han terminado.

"No se preocupen, conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar con su actitud. Hace semanas que lo vengo pensando y creo que él es el indicado." Menciona Nozomi, saliendo de la habitación, seguido por los otros dos.

_Su nombre era Makoto…..no era muy alto ni muy nada, un tipo ordinario, fácil de olvidar…..pero lo que hizo conmigo nunca podré olvidarlo…_

"Por favor! No más….ayúden-meeee….haré lo que pidan….aaayyy…por favor."

Lloraba a viva voz Kamanosuke mientras los 4 hombres le miraban sonriendo perversamente, conversando entre ellos, ignorando sus pedidos como si el niño no estuviera diciendo palabra alguna, con prominentes erecciones bajo sus pantalones. Habían estado así por veinte minutos ya. El recién llegado, Makoto, había indicado qué era lo que debían hacer para entrenar adecuadamente al muchachito y subyugarlo por completo, para que responda como se debe a sus deseos. Con ayuda de los otros, Makoto había impalado al niño en una barra roma y gruesa de fierro que había empotrado en el suelo para iniciar el entrenamiento. La barra se introdujo recta y dolorosamente hasta el fondo, el tope, haciendo gritar al niño. El primer paso era obligar a Kamanosuke a pedir que le usaran a su gusto….como lo estaba haciendo ahora, luego de media hora imposibilitado de mover un músculo a causa de la vara en su trasero, tan sólo evitando ser impalado por completo (y morir a consecuencia de ello) al encontrarse de puntillas sobre unos maderos bajo sus pies. De pararse sobre sus pies o resbalarse de las tablillas…..sería atravesado….el dolor sería insufrible….moriría….

"Lo que pidamos, uh? Eso no es suficiente, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Dime que QUIERES que hagamos contigo, demuéstrame cuánto lo quieres, convénceme lo mucho que lo deseas y pronto…..estás temblando bastante, no creo que aguantas otros veinte minutos más, uh?" Era la primera vez que se dirigían a él y lo había hecho Makoto. El hombre se relamía los labios viendo el cuerpo desnudo del muchachito temblar, desde las puntas de sus pies (en que estaba apoyado) hasta los músculos de su cara. Estaba sufriendo y tenía miedo. No quería morir. Sabía que si no mantenía esa posición sería su fin…..y sería un final muy doloroso y prolongado….

"Quiero que me cojan por el culo! Fuerte! Se vengan en miiii….mi boca y…aaay….me hagan gritar por más…nnnggh" decía a duras penas el muchachito, sudando frío, pálido como un papel.

"En serio? Y por qué quieres eso? Por qué deberíamos darte lo que pides?" menciona Makoto cruelmente, enfatizando las palabras _querer_ y _darte_ para dejarle en claro que era él quien lo pedía. Aunque el niño lo hacía por terminar con esta tortura, sabía que esa no era la respuesta correcta.

"Porque me gusta y porque yo les pertenezco, y tienen derecho a….aaayy….a gozar de mi cuer-po…" dice lastimeramente el niño, sollozando un poco al final….le dolía demasiado ya….sus fuerzas se estaban agotando.

"Eso es muy cierto, nos perteneces. Sin embargo no creo la parte de que te guste…Me cuentan que no complaces como se debe a mis amigos, les obligas a hacer todo el trabajo…..necesito que me demuestres que en verdad estás deseoso de complacernos…que no puedes pasar un día sin tenernos dentro tuyo…..que el sólo pensarlo te excita…" dice Makoto relamiéndose los labios obscenamente.

"Coge tu pene entre tus manos y mastúrbate. Quiero que te vengas delante nuestro." Kamanosuke no puede creer lo que está oyendo, pero al sentir que sus piernas están cediendo ya, hace lo que le piden. Enrolla sus dedos alrededor de su pequeño y flácido miembro y empieza a estimularlo sin ningún resultado.

"Oh! Qué decepción! Ya tienes 12 años, eres capaz de venirte así que quiero verlo o sino te dejaremos allí hasta mañana." El niño redobla sus esfuerzos al oír esto. No podían hacer eso! Él no duraría hasta mañana!

"Jeje, te estás esforzando. Mmmm, lo justo es que te ayudemos con eso…" Makoto y los demás se acercan al niño y le rodean, liberando sus erecciones de debajo de sus pantalones. Tocan, frotan y apretujan el cuerpo del niño por todos lados, menos entre sus piernas. Lamen y chupan cualquier pedazo de piel que tienen cerca, así como soban sus erguidos miembros contra las nalgas, lados y muslos del chico, buscando excitarle, diciéndole lo bien que se siente.

"Cierra los ojos y concéntrate únicamente en lo que le hacemos a tu cuerpo. No pienses, sólo siente y deja que tu instinto te guíe. Esto te gusta. Déjate llevar…" susurra Makoto al oído del niño, antes de proceder a lamer y chupar el carnoso lóbulo de su oreja.

Kamanosuke hace eso mismo, pone su mente en blanco, se olvida de todo y sólo siente lo que hacen con su cuerpo. Al poco rato está gimiendo para el deleite de todos. Poco a poco el niño se deja llevar ya que al hacerlo no siente más dolor, ahora sólo puede sentir el placer que le produce cada lamida, cada frote de manos, cada mordisqueo a sus pezones, cada beso y apretujón de nalgas. "Nngh…anggh….mmnn…." se oye. Pronto su pene comienza a endurecerse en su mano, derramando algo de líquido por la punta. Ante esto, las atenciones a su cuerpo se avivan, sacando ahora sonoros gemidos de sus finos labios.

Toru, visiblemente excitado por este cambio de actitud, coloca su falo entre las nalgas del menor. Frota su enorme miembro entre ellas, llegando hasta la espalda del chico, pasando sus manos simiescas por delante para pellizcar los pezones rosados y endurecidos del niño quien gime de placer. Nozomi coge la mano libre de Kamanosuke y la lleva hasta su falo. Sin que se lo pidan, sumergido en este mar de sensaciones, Kamanosuke enrolla sus dedos alrededor del hinchado miembro para frotarlo rápida pero rítmicamente, sacando gemidos de placer del mayor. Okubo atrapa los labios del niño en un impulso, sellando sus bocas en un beso. Para su deleite y sorpresa, Kamanosuke mete su pequeña lengua en la grotesca cavidad del mayor, besándole apasiona y húmedamente.

"Muy bien, Kamanosuke. Ves cómo en verdad disfrutas de esto? Desde hace mucho que te gusta complacer sexualmente a hombres mayores como nosotros, sólo que no te permitías disfrutarlo por completo…...tu cuerpo te lo pide….no te resistas más…." Menciona perversamente Makoto acercándose nuevamente al niño. Kamanosuke apenas registra sus palabras, su mente nublada por el placer, hasta que siente cómo el hombre coloca su duro y grueso pene junto al suyo más pequeño. Instintivamente, coge lo mejor que puede ambos miembros en su mano y los frota con movimientos rápidos, casi desesperados.

Okubo termina el beso, dejando oír por un instante los bellos gemidos de placer del muchachito: "Hnnngh…síii…aaahng…a-síi…más…anh!". El hombre se sube a unas tablas, para posicionarse más alto, quedando su falo a la altura de la boca del niño, frotando la punta contra sus labios. Kamanosuke siente esto, y sin pensarlo, lame toda la punta, la cabeza, frotando sus mejillas contra el largo del falo, besando la oscura piel, pasando sus labios por todo el largo antes de metérselo en la boca. Okubo no tarda mucho en venirse luego de sentir la fuerza con que el niño le mama la polla…moviendo su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante. Nozomi se corre en su mano, mientras que Toru baña con su espeso semen toda la espalda y nalgas del muchachito. Finalmente, Makoto y Kamanosuke llegan al orgasmo, gimiendo muy alto, bañando sus vientres con sus semillas.

"Muy…bien….mierda! eso fue excelente!" exclama Makoto, sacudiendo su ahora flácido pene antes de meterlo de nuevo entre sus pantalones. Kamanosuke abre los ojos y queda horrorizado con lo que ve, con lo que ha hecho, por haberlo disfrutado y peor aún…..por tener ganas de repetirlo. Toru levanta al niño, sacando su trasero del fierro y lo deposita en el suelo. El primer día de entrenamiento había sido un éxito…

_Al poco tiempo, luego de repetir esa experiencia unas cuantas veces más como castigo, abandoné la idea de oponerme, de escapar….tenía sexo con ellos cada vez que querían y cómo lo querían…..ya no necesitaban amarrarme, ni golpearme, ni siquiera ordenarme que lo hiciera con ellos, simplemente les complacía apenas cruzaban la reja de mi celda…..les gustaba verme disfrutarlo, escucharme gemir de placer mientras me follaban…..al poco tiempo ya no tenía que forzarme a disfrutarlo pues comencé a disfrutarlo de verdad…..mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo y me pedía más….mientras más violento más me gustaba…..pero 6 meses después, eso también comenzó a aburrirles…_

**6 años atrás**

"Ang! Ang!..Ung! Sí, dame más duro! Por favor, quiero más! Lo necesitooo!"

Jadea entre gimoteos el chiquillo, cegado por el placer, mientras mueve sus caderas de arriba abajo, con el pene de un hombre adulto clavado en su trasero. Makoto está echado en el suelo, viendo satisfecho como Kamanosuke usa su falo para conseguir más placer, golpeando sus redondas nalgas contra el vientre del hombre una y otra vez, girando sus caderas de a ratos, masturbando su propia erección con sus manos, sin conseguir venirse aún. La vista es perfecta! El rostro enrojecido de Kamanosuke, la boquita rosada abierta, los ojitos verdes vidriosos y semicerrados, los cabellos rojos sueltos, saltando con cada vaivén. Todo eso sumado a su expresión de completo éxtasis y sus delgadas piernas blancas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, llenan de lujuria al mayor.

Las súplicas se vuelven cada vez más urgentes. Finalmente, Makoto se compadece del niño y le coge de las caderas. Levanta y baja el delgado cuerpo del chiquillo varias veces, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte que la vez anterior, dolorosamente más fuertes, hasta que ambos llegan al orgasmo. Luego de un rato, deposita al chico en el suelo para que descanse. Kamanosuke respira agitadamente, exhausto, registrando escasamente el movimiento a su alrededor.

"Recuerdas al hombre que te visitó en la mañana?" el niño no responde pero sabe de quien habla. Más temprano había venido un hombre huesudo y barbón, quien sin darle explicación alguna, le había manoseado a su antojo para luego correrse en su trasero. Su cuerpo había reaccionado solo, haciendo que el niño respondiera positivamente a sus toques, hasta correrse también. Este incidente había tenido preocupado al niño durante toda la mañana pero nadie le había dicho nada al respecto…hasta ahora.

"Ha sido tu primer cliente. Estuvo satisfecho con la forma en que correspondiste sus mimos. Hemos acordado que ya es hora de que te ganes el pan, pero no te preocupes, tan sólo tendrás que satisfacer un cliente a la semana…por lo menos hasta que te remplacemos por alguien más joven." Kamanosuke no comprendía bien lo que Makoto decía. Cliente? Traerían hombres para tener sexo con él por dinero?...como lo hacían las prostitutas? Eso no podía ser posible…..si hacía todo lo que pedían por qué le hacían esto?...alguien más joven?

"Tranquilo, todavía no tenemos a nadie en mente. Empezaremos a buscar cuando cumplas 15 años. Verás, para entonces ya no nos serás tan apetecible, pero no te equivoques, no te botaremos a la calle. Atenderás a tus clientes aquí, cobraremos el dinero y, si se nos apetece, te permitiremos complacernos como has venido haciendo hasta ahora ya que tanto te gusta…..todavía serás hermoso….eso es algo que no podemos desaprovechar…" Kamanosuke queda petrificado en su sitio. En verdad pensaban prostituirle…..compartirle con otros hombres por dinero….se dedicaría por completo a eso una vez que ya no fuera de su agrado…..le descartarían al igual que hizo años atrás Shinra…..

"El caballero que vino a ti por la mañana nos ha pedido algo…fuera de lo común, a cambio de mucho dinero. Justo he venido a prepararte para ello. Verás, él tiene un perro, un animal muy grande y robusto…y muy pesado también. Ha querido aparearlo con hembras de su misma raza pero no ha podido. Las perras son muy pequeñas para soportar tremendo animal. El perro se pone muy agresivo cuando está en celo, y le ocasiona problemas, por ello nos ha pedido que le dejemos usarte. Una vez que te folle, el perro volverá a ser tan dócil como un cachorro."

Kamanosuke no sale de su asombro. Debe estar oyendo mal. Iban a dejar que un perro-un animal! No…eso no podía ser-era una aberración!

"Yo me opuse al inicio pero para serte sincero siento curiosidad. Sólo tienes que quedarte quieto, con tus manos y rodillas en el suelo, sujetas por estas cuerdas que estoy preparando. El perro hará lo demás. Deja que te monte sin oponer resistencia o puede morderte. No será diferente a cuando te folla Toru, su pene es incluso más grande que el de este animal, pero no te asustes cuando sientas que se hincha como una bola dentro tuyo…eso quiere decir que está buscando impregnarte…..su pene puede permanecer hinchado por más de media hora, así que tan sólo espera a que el perro salga de ti….vamos a estar allí viéndote así que podrías ladrar un poco para divertirnos."

El corazón del chiquillo latía con mucha fuerza, sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas…..querían convertirle en una perra en todo el sentido de la palabra. Eso…eso iba más allá de lo que podía soportar…..algo se quiebra en el alma del niño en ese instante….Aprovechando que Makoto se encontraba de espaldas, haciendo los preparativos para el gran evento, Kamanosuke se levanta silenciosamente y camina muy despacio hacia la reja. Ésta estaba abierta, pues Makoto estaba muy confiado ya en haber quebrado la voluntad del niño, olvidando cerrarla luego de entrar. Kamanosuke coge una hoz que se halla en el otro lado, y vuelve a entrar al cuarto. Se para detrás de Makoto, mirándole con todo el odio que lleva dentro antes de decapitarle haciendo uso de la hoz.

La cabeza rueda hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Kamanosuke se queda viendo la sangre salir del cuello del hombre, respirando agitadamente, con la hoz ensangrentada entre sus manos. Lo había hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás….no podía estar un segundo más en este lugar….sentía que su cuerpo iba a estallar al igual que su mente si no salía de allí en ese instante. Amarra una cadena a un extremo de la hoz, se coloca la camisa y pantalones del muerto y sale por la puerta, subiendo las escaleras, con su corazón latiendo a mil. Cuando está a punto de llegar al primer nivel, escucha voces riendo y ladridos. Los hombres, sus captores, estaban jugando con el enorme perro….aquel que habían traído para deshumanizarlo por completo. Las manos le tiemblan pero no de miedo, todo su cuerpo se sacude en anticipación…..excitación de ver pronto muertos a estos bastardos, bañarse en su sangre.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se abalanza sobre ellos. Primero rebana al perro en dos, desparramando sus intestinos por el suelo de la habitación. Casi el mismo destino sufre el dueño del perro, quien intenta coger sus intestinos para evitar que se salgan de su barriga. Kamanosuke le asesta el golpe final enterrando la punta de la hoz en su cabeza. La hoz queda atrapada en los huesos del cráneo. Los segundos que Kamanosuke intenta liberar su arma son aprovechados por Okubo quien bota al suelo al chico usando todo su peso.

"NOO, NOOOO…..!" grita desesperado Kamanosuke al verse atrapado por el peso del mayor, quien se sienta sobre él. Todo su dolor y frustración de haber estado tan cerca de ser libre…tan cerca de matar a estos malditos que le habían convertido en su puta, que le habían hecho padecer de esa manera, todo eso le quema las entrañas y hacen hervir su sangre, gritando su desespero con todas sus fuerzas. Toru se agacha y aplasta un brazo del chico contra el suelo usando su rodilla. Nozomi no puede salir de su asombro y se queda mirando todo desde una esquina de la habitación. Okubo le grita que vaya por las cadenas para devolverle a su celda. Esto llega a oídos de Kamanosuke y su mente se pone en rojo. No iba a volver allí, de ninguna manera.

La mano que tiene aún sujeta la cadena amarrada a la hoz, gira la cadena primero despacio y luego más rápido. Un misterioso viento comienza a llenar la habitación, sorprendiendo a los hombres. De pronto una ráfaga sale del muchachito, arrojando al pesado Okubo contra una pared y haciendo retroceder a Toru. Kamanosuke se pone de pie y ruge, haciendo que el viento sople más y más fuerte, botando a los hombres al suelo. De un tirón libera su hoz y segundos más tarde, ésta rebana en pedazos los cuerpos de Okubo, Toru y Nozomi. Kamanosuke no se detiene al ver los cadáveres despedazados de los hombres, continúa cortándolos con su hoz, por largos minutos hasta que ésta se quiebra en dos y no queda más que restos sanguinolentos de carne regados por el suelo y pegados a las paredes….

* * *

"Así fue como conseguí escapar, luego de 2 años de cautiverio. La rabia y frustración que llevaba dentro no murieron tan rápido como lo hicieron esos hombres. Controlaron mi vida por semanas, no podía detenerme, dejar de derramar la sangre de quien se cruzara en mi camino. Nunca era suficiente. Pensé que terminaría luego de matar a Shinra pues él fue quien me vendió a esos hombres, así que le busqué y le maté pero nada. Nada conseguía calmarme, fue así por mucho tiempo. Las matanzas sólo conseguían apaciguar mi interior por algunas horas y luego la frustración volvía con más fuerza así que buscaba rivales cada vez más fuertes hasta que un día me crucé con un hombre que me derrotó al fin…"

Saizou contenía la respiración, lo había estaba haciendo durante todo el relato. Estaba horrorizado con lo que salía de la boca del chico pero no podía detenerle ahora. Comprendía por fin mucho del comportamiento extraño de Kamanosuke, su sed de sangre, su irritabilidad…..también por qué Yukimura conseguí engañarle tan fácilmente, el chico había vivido buena parte de su vida en cautiverio, sin nadie que le enseñe más que….no quería recordarlo…debería pedirle al viejo que deje de meterse con él….

"El hombre no me mató como esperaba. Era un tipo grande y yo sólo tenía 13 años. Una vez que me tuvo a su merced, me quitó las ropas y me violó una y otra vez violentamente, hasta hacerme gritar…..en lugar de suplicar y llorar como él seguramente esperaba, le pedí que me folle más duro, gozando con cada violenta arremetida que daba hasta venirme, varias veces. Se sentía fantástico! Una vez satisfecho, cogí un pedazo de fierro que había cerca y se lo clavé en el cuello. Sorprendentemente, esto consiguió calmar la frustración que llevaba dentro….desde entonces hago lo mismo cada vez que me siento de igual manera…es lo único que me calma…."

Saizou no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Cómo era posible que después de pasar por años de ultraje buscara alivio teniendo sexo con hombres al azar! Más aún, cómo quería todavía tener sexo?! Qué clase de -no, aunque no lo entendiera del todo no tenía derecho a juzgarle, no después de lo que había oído. Sin embargo, había una cosa que debía saber….

"Fue así conmigo? No hablo de la primera vez, en el barco, ni antes de eso, aunque no comprendo por qué no me rechazaste. Me refiero a ahora. Estabas frustrado por lo que ocurrió durante la pelea contra Hanzo y por eso me buscaste?" Saizou mira a los ojos del chico seriamente pero sin ser hostil. Cualquiera que fuese su respuesta determinaría lo que debía hacer respecto al chico de aquí en adelante.

"….No….en esas ocasiones busco tipos grandes que me hagan daño….tú no eres así….además…..me gusta hacerlo contigo….los besos, todo eso….no sé por qué pero estar contigo me calma…..desde que vine aquí no he sentido esa urgencia…" Kamanosuke había preferido omitir el encuentro con Seikai. No sólo porque le avergonzaba, algo muy dentro suyo le decía que debía callar ese hecho, que Saizou no debía enterarse…sospechaba que no comprendería…..estaba seguro que en verdad no entendía hasta qué punto estaba trastornado…..sería la forma extraña en que le miraba…..acaso sería eso?

Saizou le queda mirando por varios segundos, ponderando sus palabras. Todo indicaba que el chico tenía sentimientos por él y eso no era nada bueno pues no podía corresponderle, se había convencido de ello. Sin embargo, el hecho que Kamanosuke no fuera consciente de ello facilitaba las cosas. A pesar de todo o por eso mismo, Saizou sentía que no podía abandonarle, menos ahora que le había contado su pasado, confiado en él de esa forma. Además había querido ayudarle en un principio…..no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Aunque no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer (esto escapaba a sus facultades), Saizou no podía dejarle así. La simpatía que sentía ahora por el muchacho además de las emociones que el chico despertaba en él (no se había sentido tan atraído a nadie en mucho tiempo) le motivaban a seguir a su lado, sin pensar si era lo mejor.

"Toma, cúbrete que hace frío. Si vamos a pasar la noche fuera no puedes hacerlo así." Dice Saizou alcanzándole al chico su polo, sentándose a su lado. Una vez que se ha puesto el polo, Saizou le cubre con su abrigo y le ordena que se duerma. Kamanosuke permanece en silencio, sin saber qué hacer o decir ante esto, hasta que no puede resistirse a preguntar.

"Qué…qué va a pasar con nosotros?" Saizou se traga las ganas de recalcarle que no existía ningún nosotros pero no lo hace…..aunque no quiere pensar en la razón, ya que temía que eso complicara más las cosas.

"Si te refieres a lo que dejamos a medias, mejor lo dejamos para otro día, no crees? Hace frío, no quiero congelarme aquí fuera, además se supone que estoy de guardia. Puedes dormir tranquilo que yo te despierto si algo pasa." Menciona casualmente Saizou. Kamanosuke se sorprende que el ninja le deje dormir a su lado, pero está muy cansado física y emocionalmente, así que acepta su oferta. Al poco rato de cerrar los ojos, se queda profundamente dormido. Saizou voltea a verle cuando siente su cabeza acomodarse en su hombro.

"Se ve tan tranquilo mientras duerme…" piensa Saizou para sus adentros, sonriendo sin darse cuenta de ello, y su corazón saltando de emoción por un segundo. Por esta noche, no se detendría a pensar en eso, sólo se quedaría velando los sueños del chico al lado suyo.

* * *

_Kamanosuke logró escapar pero falta un detalle de la historia :) Saizou es un joven de 19, ha pasado adversidades pero nada como eso, así que está claro que no sabe qué decir al respecto. Sabrá qué hacer para ayudar a Kamanosuke? XD le comprenderá del todo?  
_

_Hasta la próxima semana! (teclado malogrado por caída fatal :( en busca de un nuevo teclado)_


	10. Chapter 10: Calmness

_No hay advertencias :)_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Afortunadamente anoche no sucedió nada mientras hacía guardia, luego que Kamanosuke se durmiera. Después de que me contara buena parte de su vida antes de conocernos, no podía sacarme de la cabeza sus palabras. Desde que le conocí sabía que estaba mal de la cabeza; cuando vino siguiéndome a Ueda, estaba seguro que el chico había sufrido alguna especie de trauma para portarse de la forma que lo hace…..no me imaginaba hasta qué punto era eso cierto. Luego de lo que me contara, creo que Kamanosuke ha superado mejor de lo que esperaba lo que padeció desde que era un niño. Podía haberse convertido en alguien monstruoso…..no sé, peor, supongo…aunque es algo alocado, ahora ya no encuentro su forma de ser tan anormal. Tal vez ser así de escandaloso y medio loco le ayuda a no pensar en su pasado. No lo sé.

Hace una hora que nos separamos. No tuve corazón para despertarle así que le dejé dormir hasta media mañana, cuando empezó a abrir sus ojos por su cuenta. Se mostró muy sorprendido de que estuviera allí a su lado cuando despertó (el encuentro fue algo así: "…todavía estás aquí…" "ah…" Totalmente incómodo)…..la verdad, el más sorprendido fui yo. Sentía que no podía dejarle solo, que quedarme con él era lo correcto aunque no tengo ni idea de qué hacer con la información que compartió conmigo. No sé que espera de mí o qué necesita de mí, por ello no sabía que decirle, o qué hacer, así que lo que pasó luego fue por demás….extraño….

_Flashback_

"_Ya es tarde. Izanami debe haberse comido tu desayuno. Toma esto." Digo alcanzándole unos frutos que recogí mientras estaba dormido. Yo tampoco he desayunado por quedarme a su lado. Kamanosuke los coge y se los come de a pocos…..está actuando muy normal, no como usualmente se comporta (lo que me incomoda) sino como una persona normal que recién se levanta. Eso quiere decir algo? Normal normal tampoco es bueno, por lo menos no después que me contara todas esas cosas….creo. No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que debería hacer o decir ahora pero no puedo simplemente quedarme callado e irme._

"_Oye, respecto a lo de anoche. Quiero decirte que ahora entiendo por qué te gusta tanto la sangre y las batallas. Si deseas pelear conmigo está bien, pero desde ahora te digo que no tengo intención de matarte, así que no me pidas más eso. Además, estamos en el mismo bando." Kamanosuke pone cara de que no comprende de qué hablo._

"_No sé a qué te refieres…" qué?! Acaso no recuerda—_

"_Uh!? No me digas que has olvidado lo que me contaste anoche. Sobre los años en que esos sujetos te—"_

"_Sí recuerdo muy bien eso! Tsk! No entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con que me gusten las batallas sangrientas. A mí me gusta pelear, y ver la sangre de mi enemigo salpicarme a la cara porque sí. A ti te gusta comer udon porque sí, es lo mismo." …es que acaso no encuentra la relación entre lo que le pasó y este rasgo de su comportamiento? Puede ser tan ciego? Si no comprende, cómo puedo ayudarle? Aunque no lo pida, el chico requiere ayuda…creo._

"_Y sí no quieres matarme, allá tú. De todas formas no pienso dejar que otro me mate. Pero si peleas contra mí tienes que ir con todo, como hiciste contra Ana. No me conformaré con menos!" debería encontrar su locura exasperante pero por algún motivo me parece encantadora….debo estar enloqueciendo también. Vaya…_

"_Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte, algo que dijiste anoche sobre la clase de sujetos que buscas cuando estás…mmm…frustrado. Dijiste que mi presencia te calma. Por qué es eso?" no sé para que indago al respecto, no sé que es lo que quiero oír de sus labios pero necesito preguntar. Tal vez no comprenda que busca estos tipos grandes para que le lastimen de la misma manera que hicieron aquellos que le secuestraron de pequeño pero es un hábito peligroso que me gustaría erradicar. Por su bien, claro. En una de esas podrían matarle…..y sinceramente, no me gusta la idea de que se vaya a buscar a tipos así._

"_Ya te dije que no sé, sólo sé que me calma. Al inicio me cabreaba que no quisieras pelear conmigo pero perseguirte me mantenía ocupado, supongo. Yo no me pongo a pensar en esas cosas. Ahora no sé…..hacemos otras cosas que me gustan tanto como pelear…" ah….es obvio a qué se refiere. Entonces el sexo conmigo le ha mantenido a raya con respecto a esos malos hábitos. Si eso le ayuda, supongo que deberíamos continuar frecuentándonos…..no es que sea un gran sacrificio tampoco._

"_y a qué se deben tantas preguntas, uh? Normalmente no escuchas nada de lo que te digo." Este zonzo. Bueno, es verdad, pero no puede comparar las tonterías que me dice habitualmente con la confesión sincera de anoche! Paciencia, Saizou, paciencia…._

"_Sí, bueno, ya no preguntaré más. Sólo estoy sorprendido de que puedas contarme algo así y comportante tan normalmente como ahora." Kamanosuke me mira como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza._

"_Qué tiene? Eso es el pasado. Ya te dije que no pienso en ello. Si no fuera por lo que Hanzo hizo con mis cadenas ni me acordaría. Yo no vivo para atrás como hacen los viejos, es estúpido. Así que desde ahora te digo que no quiero volver a hablar del asunto. Si te parece loco, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a eso." Dice el chico cruzándose de brazos. Sus palabras me sacan una sonrisa sin querer. A veces dice cosas muy inspiradoras en verdad. Si no quiere vivir para atrás, está bien. Aunque el hecho de que se desmaye cada vez que le aprisionan de esa manera es un problema….tendré que procurar que nadie le vuelva a hacer lo mismo en batalla o si no podrían matarle muy fácilmente. Si no le cuido la espalda, nadie más lo hará._

"_Oye, por qué no regresas al castillo? Seguro hay algo que puedas coger en la cocina si aún tienes hambre. Yo tengo que salir con Kakei a traer algo del mercado. Volveré en la noche." No estaba muy seguro de dejarle solo pero Kakei pasó más temprano a decirme que necesitaba mi ayuda (afortunadamente pude ocultar a Kamanosuke a tiempo cubriéndole con unas hojas) y bueno, no tenía motivos para rehusarme. Además el chico parece estar bien ya._

"…_.oh…." Kamanosuke me mira como queriendo decir algo más pero se contiene. Creo que sé lo que quiere decirme. Hn, actuar tan inseguro no va con él. Le cojo de la nuca y le acerco a mí, atrapándole en un beso. El beso aunque profundo no es como los que nos hemos dado antes. Saboreo de a pocos sus suaves labios y la humedad de su caliente boca, despacio pero insistentemente, reclamándola como mía, antes de dejarle ir. El chico está algo colorado, supongo que por la falta de aire y me mira sin decir nada. Alisto mis cosas dispuesto a partir en un salto._

"_En la noche espérame aquí mismo. Ahora que no está Ana, tengo que hacer sus turnos de patrulla nocturna. Intentaré regresar temprano, no creo que demore mucho." Me sorprende que la traición de Ana y la mención de su nombre ya no me fastidien tanto…..será porque ahora tengo otras cosas en qué pensar?...Kamanosuke asiente con la cabeza; es lo último que veo de él antes de partir._

_Fin del flashback_

No sé por qué hice eso, besarle así, pero me pareció lo correcto en ese momento. Uh? Kakei me pide que le acompañe a otro sitio. Me pregunto por qué no habrá querido ir con Jinpachi. Esos dos paran juntos casi todo el tiempo desde que llegaron al castillo…..las veces que el pirata no invita a su cuarto a Kamanosuke para sus noches de alcohol, claro…..mientras no hagan otra cosa está bien, mantiene al chico entretenido….y todavía no he podido agradecerle a Jinpachi por su ayuda en medio de la pelea contra Hanzo…..válgame….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Saizou! Siempre hace cosas que me mueven el piso!...aunque ya no estoy del todo seguro que en verdad eso me moleste…..lo más reciente, ese beso antes de partir….."_espérame aquí mismo_" dijo…pensé que después de lo que le conté no querría verme. Yo no querría verme! que de la nada, venga alguien y me cuente su mierda vida sólo por….por culpa de ese idiota de Hanzo! Tsk!...cualquiera pensaría que se preocupa por mí. No es que le caigo mal? Además, yo no soy una mujer inútil como Izanami a la que tiene que cuidar. Espero que no tenga esa impresión de mí luego de lo que le conté! Yo escapé sólo de esos sujetos y me he valido por mí mismo desde entonces. Sigo en una pieza, así que no me ha ido mal! Tsk, si piensa que ahora debe protegerme y meterse en mis asuntos como si fuera una *dama en aprietos* va a ver la que le espera…

Pero ese beso…..no fue agresivo y urgente como solemos besarnos, fue más bien posesivo y….amable? Esas cosas, deberían causarme repulsión pero en cambio hicieron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de una forma extraña….extraña pero agradable. Por qué tiene él ese efecto en mí? Ahora que ya se me pasó ese calor que quemaba mi estómago luego de que me besara, sólo tengo unas ganas enormes de verle de nuevo y…..pedirle que hagamos más que besarnos. Kakei le ha llevado a no sé donde, así que tendré que esperar hasta la noche como dijo.

Sin darme cuenta llevo bastante rato deambulando por los pasillos. Tan metido en mis pensamientos estaba que casi tropiezo con Rokuro. El paje de Sanada me pide que tenga más cuidado (casi le hago botar unas cosas del viejo que llevaba en sus brazos) y, para mi sorpresa y la suya, me disculpo antes de seguir mi camino. Raro….no siento esas ganas de gritarle para defenderme (aunque me intimida un poco cuando pone su cara amenazante, nunca antes había podido detener mi bocota para no recriminarle algo), es más, ni siquiera siento esa irritación que me causa el que alguien casi colisione conmigo. No quiero pensar en eso. Mejor voy al río a darme un baño. Hace calor y me siento sucio de transpirar.

Por qué el río y no la laguna? Bueno, no quiero que nadie me interrumpa y creo que a esta hora del día, ese chico, Sasuke, está por allí cerca jugando con sus mascotas. Me gustaría ir hasta allí y quitarle a Amaheru pero en verdad quiero bañarme. Casi nadie camina cerca al cauce del río, solamente tengo que evitar ir demasiado cerca de dónde está la pequeña catarata para no cruzarme con Seikai. Ya es bastante molesto verle algunas mañanas al despertar. El recuerdo de lo que hicimos me causa repulsión…..fue lo mejor no contarle a Saizou sobre eso. No entendería.

Me quito las ropas y las pongo sobre una roca que está cerca para que no se mojen. El agua está fría pero me gusta así. Es lo mejor cuando el día es caluroso. Termino de enjuagar mi cabeza y dejo que el agua me pase por el cuerpo ahora que estoy sumergido hasta el cuello. No es por mucho, pero cierro los ojos mientras me refresco en el río, eso es hasta que escucho un ruido que me hace levantar la vista de nuevo. Hay alguien más aquí.

"jeje! Mira, tengo tus ropas! No te las voy a devolver hasta que te disculpes conmigo por malograr mis explosivos! Tonto!" dice el pequeño bellaco de Benmaru haciéndome muecas, agitando mis ropas entre sus manos mientras se aleja de la orilla del río. Explosivos? De qué mierda me habla?!...oh! ya recuerdo. Fue esa vez que Izanami me quitó parte del desayuno (como otras veces) y Benmaru salió en su defensa, diciéndome cosas para molestarme y robando lo que quedaba de mi comida. Yo en represalia fui luego hasta donde guardaba las cosas con que hace sus bombas y las mojé todas. Jaja! eso fue comiquísimo! La cara que puso! Pero eso fue hace días! venir a molestarme ahora por eso, qué imbécil.

"Déjate de cojudeces y devuélveme mi ropa. A menos que quieras que separe tu estúpida cabeza de tu cuerpo, niño!" Benmaru me mira desafiante pero se aleja un poco más. Cree que estoy bromeando? Hablo muy en serio! No me importa si estamos en le mismo bando. Nunca le prometí a Sanada que no mataría a alguno de sus guerreros si me molestaban. Nadie me ha dado suficientes motivos para hacerlo pero eso puede cambiar…..Aunque a Saizou si puede molestarle. Tsk! No importa, hay cosas que puedo hacerle sin matarle después de todo.

"Ah, sí?! A ver cómo intentas hacer eso sin tu arma! Si te acercas siquiera un poco la hago volar en pedazos! Jeje" amenaza el pequeño bastardo colocando una de sus bombas sobre mi kusarigama. Miserable! Puedo conseguir otra, las armas son fáciles de remplazar pero no quiero hacerlo por un motivo tan estúpido como éste. Niño de mierda! Habré cometido un error al dejar mi arma allí, tan lejos de mi alcance (nunca cometo ese error. Supongo que lo sucedido con Saizou me tiene…distraído) pero no soy idiota. Siempre llevo algo extra conmigo para defenderme, además de mi viento.

Miro fríamente al bellaco y cómo que se asusta un poco pero luego me mira desafiante también. No tengo tiempo para sus estúpidos berrinches! Agarro el kunai que coloqué bajo una roca cerca de la orilla y lo lanzo contra él. Benmaru lo esquiva pero deja caer la bomba. Ésta rueda hasta unas rocas más arriba de dónde me encuentro. Como está a punto de explotar, uso mi viento y la arrojo hasta que sale volando, explotando luego en el aire. Ramas y otras cosas vuelan por todos lados pero nada más. Mi arma está a salvo. Benmaru se levanta del suelo, aún sosteniendo mis ropas en sus manos.

"Oye, tonto! Eso fue peligroso! Pudiste habernos matado a ambos!" grita molesto el niño, arrugando mis ropas aún más. Cojudo!

"Ya deja de chillar que tu voz me molesta! Dame mis ropas y lárgate de aquí o te haré experimentar de primera mano en verdad algo _peligroso_….." exclamo remedando sus palabras, poniéndome de pie, aún en el río pero avanzando hacia la orilla con la intención de ir hasta dónde él se encuentra. Cuando doy una paso fuera de las aguas, Benmaru retrocede mirándome fastidiado e irritado.

"Estás desnudo! Aléjate de mí pervertido!" uh? Por su puesto que estoy desnudo! Cómo se suponer que voy a bañarme! Tsk, el chico es más idiota de lo que pensaba. Sigo avanzando hasta él y Benmaru vuelve a gritar que soy un pervertido, arrojando mis ropas entre los arbustos antes de salir corriendo a no sé dónde. Niño idiota! Ahora tengo que ir a buscar mis ropas. Más vale que no se hayan ensuciado! Ahí si le mostraré lo _peligroso_ que puedo ser. Busco entre unos matorrales y encuentro mis guantes. Lo pongo a un lado pues no es lo que necesito ahora. En eso, alguien pone mis pantalones frente a mí…..

"Así que eres un hombre después de todo….no estás nada mal para ser un tipo." Menciona Jinpachi, mirándome desvergonzadamente de arriba a bajo. Debe haber venido a causa de la explosión, a investigar. Que me vean desnudo no me incomoda, ciertamente no es la primera vez que lo hacen, pero la forma en que él lo hace me tensa de inmediato…a veces es así con él, algunas cosas que hace o dice me paralizan, es extraño.

"Acaso te quedaba alguna duda? Idiota. No lo recuerdo muy bien pero estoy seguro que manoseaste mi pecho para quitarte las dudas." Es cierto, es un recuerdo borroso, pero es de la primera noche que me invitó a tomar en su cuarto, aquí en el castillo. Yo me le insinué cuando me lanzaba un mirada como la de hace poco, para molestarle, pues estoy muy seguro que sólo le interesan las tipas como Ana. Él no se incomodó como esperaba, más bien él me incomodó a mí al manosear mis pezones. Yo me la busqué supongo. Jinpachi se ríe. Me alcanza el resto de mis ropas y me mira en silencio cómo me visto….no me sonrojo pero intento hacerlo rápido pues siento su mirada intensa sobre mí.

"Permíteme." Dice, apareciendo delante de mí, muy cerca, para colocarme mi pin, amarrando mi cabello en una cola, como usualmente lo llevo. Eso es….extraño. Siento mis mejillas enrojecerse levemente pero pasa pronto.

"….gracias…." no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir. Tomarse el trabajo de buscar mis ropas y mi pin para dármelos…..él no es un mal tipo, para ser pirata. He conocido a otros piratas antes y han sido todos unos pendejos. Jinpachi en cambio puede ser considerado conmigo a veces…..por qué?, ni idea. Somos una especie de amigos….camaradas? no sé, compañeros de juerga tal vez. No sé cómo me verá él….tampoco quiero pensar en ello ahora. Finalmente me alcanza mi arma y ya estoy listo para irme.

"Estás diferente" dice de la nada Jinpachi. Diferente? Casi no hemos cruzado palabra y afirma que estoy diferente? Qué quiere decir con diferente en primer lugar?! Volteo a verle confundido y él enciende un cigarrillo usando sus dedos. Le da una fumada antes de continuar.

"Algo bueno pasó? Tal vez algo que tenga que ver con Saizou?" ¡! Cómo puede-puede leer la mente o qué?! Acabamos de encontrarnos y me dice esas cosas! Y tampoco es que haya sucedido algo—

"No es que haya sucedido algo bueno…..no sé si sea algo bueno….no sé que fue en verdad…." Respondo automáticamente, sinceramente…..esto debe ser a lo que Jinpachi se refiere con que estoy diferente. Normalmente lo hubiera negado todo y tal vez marchado pero…..me siento bien, a pesar de lo que pasó hace poco con Benmaru, me siento en…paz? Hoy es un día bizarro…..

"Hablaron de algo en particular? Tal vez de lo que pasó durante la batalla contra Hanzo? El por qué te desmayaste?" uh! Cómo puede-él también se dio cuenta?!

"E-eso no es nada que te incumba!" respondo molesto. Saizou es la primera persona a la que le cuento sobre mi pasado, la primera persona que ha querido saber al respecto. Fue algo entre él y yo solamente. Que Jinpachi quiera inmiscuirse en algo que solamente Sai—

"Cómo lo tomó? Ya sabes, lo que esos hombres te hicieron de niño. Le dijiste la historia completa?"…..cómo sabe él eso?! No…es imposible que él sepa sobre—

"Hijo de puta! Dime ahora mismo quien fue el que te contó sobre eso! HABLA AHORA!" grito enfadado, apuntándole con mi arma, acercándome peligrosamente a él. Estoy furioso con él! Saizou no puede haberle contado, estoy seguro. Y he matado a todos los bastardos que me conocieron por esa época. Si hay alguno vivo….si Jinpachi les conoce y por eso es amable conmigo, entonces….

En un movimiento rápido, Jinpachi me da un codazo en el abdomen que me saca todo el aire y me nubla la visión por un instante. Instante que es aprovechado por él para doblar mi muñeca, obligándome a soltar mi kusarigama que cae pesadamente contra el suelo. No tengo tiempo para defenderme pues de pronto siento su mano, grande y dura, sujetarme fuertemente del cuello, azotando mi cuerpo contra un árbol que tiembla a causa del golpe, quedando yo con la espalda pegada al áspero tronco, apoyado en el suelo con las puntas de los pies. Jinpachi aparta mis manos que intentan arañar su brazo para que suelte mi cuello, torciéndolas un poco para enviar el mensaje de que es mejor que no las mueva si no quiero que las quiebre. Dejo caer mis brazos a los lados.

"No vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono, Kamanosuke. Me caes bien, nos divertimos juntos pero yo no le aguanto esas cosas a nadie. A Saizou podrás tratarle de esa manera pero a mí no me vas a venir con esas cosas, entendido?" Jinpachi dice esto pegando su cuerpo al mío (una de sus rodillas se coloca entre mis piernas, separándolas para hacerse espacio), con su rostro sobre el mío tan cerca que el calor que emana la punta de su cigarrillo casi me quema la mejilla. Él presiona con más fuerza mi cuello exigiendo una respuesta. A pesar de que casi no me deja respirar y tengo unas ganas naturales de atacarle por tratarme así, el tono de su voz y en general sus acciones me tienen paralizado…está hablando en serio. Eso hace estremecer mi cuerpo. No sé qué es lo que siento pero sea lo que sea ha conseguido tranquilizarme, ya no estoy tan enfadado. Muevo positivamente la cabeza y él me deja ir.

"Muy bien! Antes de responder tu pregunta, arréglate las ropas y el cabello. Te has despeinado un poco." Dice sonriente Jinpachi, en su forma amena de hablar que usa siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Hago lo que dice sin decir palabra. Cuando hago la moción de querer ir por mi arma él me cierra el paso disimuladamente. No vuelvo a intentar ir por ella una segunda vez.

"Quieres saber como sé sobre tu pasado. Bueno, fue algo que simplemente sucedió. Hablas mucho cuando estás borracho, Kamanosuke. Desde la primera noche que nos amanecimos tomando en mi cuarto te pusiste a hablar al respecto. Sabes, eso es peligroso. Yo no diré nada pero sería mejor si no salieras por allí a tomar solo. Si el enemigo llega a saber que te puede dominar amarrándote fuerte estás acabado."….mierda! en serio?! No recuerdo nada! Por suerte no acostumbro a ir a bares a embriagarme…sólo unas cuántas veces, hace tiempo…..pero lo hice bastante con mi banda de ladrones, les habré contado sobre eso también!?

"mierda!" no puedo dejar de mostrar mi enfado ante tamaña estupidez de mi parte. Por suerte los de mi banda ya están muertos. Si sabían, nunca me dijeron nada…aunque a veces me miraban raro….sería por eso? No importa, ya están muertos. Ahora, Jinpachi sabe sobre esto desde hace cuánto? Si es desde la primera vez que tomamos en su cuarto entonces eso es hace mucho….y nunca dijo nada ni me trató diferente…no sé que sentir al respecto….

"Tranquilo, no es para tanto. No creo que hayas hablado más de la cuenta con otros tipos. De todas formas no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ahora…"

"si sabías esto, por qué no dijiste nada? No piensas que soy un bicho raro? Tener sexo desde tan joven…" eso se me escapa de pronto….es algo que también quise decirle a Saizou, preguntarle si me veía ahora como un bicho raro (más que antes) pero no pude…..me miraba de una forma extraña, muy diferente a la normalidad con que me mira Jinpachi ahora….y además, muy en el fondo, tenía miedo por su respuesta….será por eso que no dije nada entonces?

"No creo que te hubiera gustado recordar eso, además si quisieras contármelo lo hubieras hecho por tu cuenta, no estando borracho. No me meto en cosas que no me competen a menos que me lo pidan." Da una fumada a su cigarrillo antes de continuar. "bicho raro dices? No veo que haya nada malo contigo Kamanosuke. Tu historia no es la primera por el estilo que escucho. Déjame decirte que a pesar de tener ese pasado, te manejas bien. Con el tiempo dejarás todo eso atrás en verdad. Y ellos abusaron de ti, te obligaron a tener sexo, no fue tu culpa…"

"yo les dejé, al viejo por lo menos. Yo le pedí que me lleve con él, le permití que haga conmigo lo que quisiera para que me deje vivir con él. Nunca me resistí…..hasta lo llegué a disfrutar. Con los otros…aunque no quería en un inicio, a veces se sentía bien lo que me hacían, incluso cuando me hacían doler me ponía duro…..al final yo era quien les pedía tener sexo conmigo. Quería que me follaran duro para venirme una y otra vez….si lo disfrutas y no te resistes entonces no eres una víctima, cierto? Cómo puedes decir que me obligaron si—" Jinpachi coloca una mano sobre mi cabeza y dejo de temblar….no me había dado cuenta de que mi cuerpo estaba temblando de esa manera hasta que hizo eso. Mi cabello todavía esta mojado y mis ropas un poco también pues no llevé toalla para secarme. Tengo frío y la mano de Jinpachi se siente muy cálida sobre mi cabeza.

"No sólo puedes obligar a una persona por medio de golpes. El que no hayas tenido otra salida ya sea porque no tuvieras a dónde ir o porque estabas encerrado entre cuatro paredes, demuestra que estabas siendo forzado a ello. A veces las palabras son más fuertes y poderosas que cualquier jaula, Kamanosuke. Nada de lo que te pasó fue porque tú lo quisiste así. Eras un niño, no era eso lo que estabas buscando. Además, tu cuerpo sólo reaccionaba a los estímulos, no hay consentimiento en ello, aunque lo hayas disfrutado. Los bastardos están muertos, escapaste. Debes dejar eso atrás." Jinpachi retira su mano y vuelvo a tener frío pero pasa pronto pues él coloca su abrigo sobre mí para darme calor…..no sé si son sus palabras o sus acciones pero me hace sentir algo mejor…..como el efecto que tuvo en mí contarle todo eso a Saizou….aunque distinto….otra vez estoy….bien.

"Entonces Saizou lo tomó bien, uh? sino no estarías tan tranquilo. Me alegro. Tenía la impresión que él era más…bueno, eso ya no importa. Pensé que le perturbaría escuchar que mataste a tu madre embarazada. Es excelente que haya comprendido las circunstancias que llevaron a eso…" apenas esas palabras salen de su boca me pongo pálido…..no puedo creer que también le contara eso estando borracho….él lo dice como lo más normal del mundo pero—

"…no le contaste esa parte? Mmmmm, si quieres mi opinión mejor no le digas nada. Con lo que le has revelado es suficiente. Se puede saber por qué?"

Tal vez se lo dije por ese aire que tiene. Hay momentos que me paraliza y aterra como hace poco (debe ser terror, para que no me defendiera cuando me estaba ahorcando…eso es extraño. Ni Saizou tiene ese efecto en mí), pero en otros, cuando se porta así me hace sentir cómodo, lo suficiente como para contarle cualquier cosa…..supongo que estando borracho, con mayor razón solté la lengua mientras me hablaba….uh? de veras, me ha hecho una pregunta.

"…es difícil de explicar. Mientras le contaba, él intentaba mantener su cara neutral de siempre pero a medida que iba diciéndole todo….especialmente por el final después de matar a mis captores y al viejo, y ese tipo me venciera…..sus ojos y todo su rostro se puso….no sé, me miraba raro….algo me decía que mejor no decía nada más…..quería que dejara de mirarme así…." Jinpachi termina de fumar su cigarrillo lentamente antes de descartarlo, observándome en silencio.

Mientras hace eso, mi mente va a otro lado. Aunque se había mostrado muy comprensivo conmigo (lo cual es extraño de por sí), Saizou no hubiera aguantado escuchar lo que venía a continuación….sabía que si continuaba se iba a marchar, era un presentimiento y yo no quería que se fuera. No sé que hubiera hecho si él se iba. Después de matar a ese sujeto en verdad me calmé. Un par de semanas después pensé que estaba bien, por fin libre, dispuesto a continuar con mi vida, y después de pensarlo, creí que era hora de volver a casa. Mi padre era un abusivo alcohólico, sólo gustaba de maltratarme, pero mi madre no había sido del todo mala. Sí, era una idiota por seguir a su lado, aguantando su mierda sólo porque le *amaba* y no podía vivir sin él a pesar de lo que me hacía (nunca salía en mi defensa) pero no era del todo mala. Curaba mis heridas luego de cada paliza (por lo menos cuando mi padre se iba de la casa a tomar) y me contaba historias para que me durmiera…..pensé que ella habría estado buscándome cuando escapé de casa….pensé que me quería siquiera un poco pues era su hijo.

Sin embargo, al retornar a casa, ya nadie vivía allí. Preguntando descubrí que mi padre había muerto (una pelea de cantina) y que mi madre se había ido a vivir con otro hombre. Cuando le localicé, toqué a la puerta y ella salió a recibirme. Al principio no me reconoció (el tatuaje la distrajo bastante) pero cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, me abrazó como nunca antes me había abrazado. Me dijo que pensó que mi padre me había matado y escondido mi cadáver, que me lloró por semanas. No le recriminé el hecho de que hubiese continuado viviendo con el hombre quien ella creía me había matado pues estaba contento: ella me había extrañado. Sin embargo, cuando le pedí vivir con ella pues no tenía otro sitio a donde ir, su respuesta me sacó de quicio.

"_Lo siento cariño. El hombre con el que vivo ahora, mi nuevo esposo, aunque es un tipo bueno, no le gusta tener a desconocidos en su casa. Además, vamos a formar una nueva familia, estoy esperando su bebé! Será un nuevo comienzo! Esta vez haré las cosas bien, con este niño. Yo le dije que nunca había estado embarazada antes, que no tuve hijos con tu padre. Verás, él quería una mujer sin hijos. Qué pensará de mí si le digo que eres hijo mío! Nos botaría a tu hermanito por nacer y a mí a la calle. Tú no quieres eso, verdad? Sería mejor para todos si no me volvieras a buscar…."_

Eso fue una puñalada, no mil puñaladas en la espalda. Luego de lo que tuve que aguantar, luego de perdonarle su negligencia y buscarle para empezar una nueva vida, ella me dice que ya no hay espacio en la suya para mí. Seguía siendo la misma mujer necesitada, estúpida e inútil de siempre, haciendo lo que fuera para quedarse con el hombre que tenía a su lado. Algo se quebró nuevamente dentro de mí. Que me descartara de esa manera, como un trapo viejo al que hay que desechar, diciendo abiertamente que estaba demasiado estropeado como para quedarse conmigo y que prefería empezar de nuevo con el hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas…..fue demasiado para mí. Antes de que me diera cuenta había atravesado su abdomen con mi kusarigama hasta que la punta traspasó su espalda. Con sus ojos asustados mirándome, arranqué el arma de dentro suyo, desparramando todas sus entrañas y órganos por el suelo de su casa. Me di media vuelta y me largué de ahí…unas matanzas más y busqué la forma de quitarme esa frustración en otro lado…..eso duró días….

"Es mejor así. No le digas nada, ni siquiera le comentes que hablas de estas cosas conmigo….Saizou es un tipo *sensible* en algunos aspectos, y eso no es todo…de todas maneras, créeme, que sé lo que te digo….." la voz de Jinpachi me trae de vuelta a la realidad y sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza. Si dice que eso es lo mejor….. Jinpachi tiene buen instinto para estas cosas, leer a la gente. Yo casi no dije nada y sabía lo que me pasaba…..confiaré en su palabra.

"Oh! Casi se me olvida. Ya que no hay más secretos entre nosotros, déjame decirte algo sobre tu tatuaje. Me contaste que te lo pusieron para marcarte como su propiedad. No sé de dónde lo sacaron, pero ese tatuaje que llevas en el ojo está en un código extranjero y no significa lo que te dijeron. Se podría traducir como belleza o algo bello, hermoso. Creo que te queda muy bien."

Uh? en serio?! No puedo evitar tocar mi tatuaje. Aunque al inicio me sentía humillado de tenerlo, con el tiempo me acostumbré a él. Me habían dicho que era una marca, que la gente que lo viera sabría que era propiedad de ellos y me traerían de vuelta si escapaba. Nunca pasó y luego de haberles matado, ya no había a quien devolverme. Ahora recuerdo muy bien que cuando Jinpachi me vio por primera vez (y me confundió con una chica) dijo algo como que había encontrado una belleza…..supongo que a eso se refería. Hn, quién lo hubiera imaginado! Me empiezo a reír no sé muy bien por qué pero dura poco.

"No sé si me queda bien pero a mí me gusta. Me importa muy poco lo que significa pero de todas formas gracias por decírmelo….." la verdad creo que sí me importaba un poco, saber eso me ha quitado un peso que no sabía estaba cargando….por eso le doy las gracias. Jinpachi me mira entre entretenido y curioso, como ponderando algo.

"Estás muy distinto hoy…..no sé si me agrada o no…." Uh? otra vez con eso! Bueno, estoy distinto, y qué?! Se me ocurre algo…

"Sí, bueno, me has cogido de buen humor. Pero para demostrarte que nada ha cambiado, qué te parece si mañana almorzamos juntos?...puedo tomar pero no tanto pues tengo que estar despierto para la noche…" no sé si Saizou me va a invitar de nuevo a unírmele mañana de noche pero pienso buscarlo…ahora recuerdo que dentro de poco ya va a ser hora de ir a verle en el sitio acordado….siento cosas raras en el estómago…..

"Sí, me imagino. Al igual que ahora, uh? Anda nomás, pero más vale que aparezcas mañana. Yo traigo el sake, tú trae la comida. Quiero hacerte algunas preguntas sobre otra cosa….Nos vemos" dice Jinpachi, dándose media vuelta, lanzándome mi arma antes de partir. Otras cosas? Qué podr—uh! seguro quiere saber algo de Ana. Tsk! Debí haberlo visto venir. Apuesto a que andará tras ella ahora que le ha conocido….por lo menos la bruja esa ya no vive en el castillo. Bueno, le debo por haber hablado conmigo sobre….todo esto. Si quiere saber sobre Ana, le diré lo que pueda.

Mejor me apuro, ya casi es hora. Todavía tengo tiempo pero quiero estar allí antes que Saizou. Pasaré primero por mi cuarto para arreglarme un poco y…uh?! todavía tengo el abrigo de Jinpachi sobre mis hombros. Ya se ha marchado. Bueno….mañana le veré así que se lo devolveré entonces…es algo pesado y grande pero cálido y suave…es reconfortante, quisiera quedármelo puesto…..huele a él también…uh?! de dónde vino eso?! Ya Kamanosuke, deja de pensar estupideces. Jinpachi tiene razón, estoy actuando extraño.

Todavía con el abrigo cubriéndome camino dando pasos largos a mi habitación. No sé que me espera esta noche pero tengo la impresión de que será algo bueno….

* * *

_Gracias por tus comentarios Lisimmi :D me inspiran a continuar. Actualizo sin falta o miércoles o jueves, a menos que algo extremo suceda jeje. _

_Me olvidé mencionarlo pero he subido en mi cuenta de photobucket algunas páginas del capítulo 16 de Brave 10 S y de un doujinshi Hanzo/Saizou, con una breve aparición de un posesivo Kamanosuke XD Además, Devilscans está buscando traductor para hacer scanlations de Brave 10 S (ver el foro).  
_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	11. Chapter 11: Thoughts

_Jinpachi el psicoanalista jaja! XD_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

La pequeña charla con Kamanosuke me ha dejado preocupado. Preferí decirle que estaba distinto a que se veía feliz….la clase de felicidad que se consigue cuando por fin se ha concluido con algo trascendental. Esa clase de felicidad no pone una sonrisa estúpida en tu rostro, sino te hace sentir más ligero. Esa felicidad le sentaba bien, o por lo menos eso pensé hasta que descubrí a qué se debía. Le había sobre su pasado a Saizou. Cómo ocurrió? Eso es irrelevante. La cuestión es que se lo dijo y el ninja lo tomó bien. Temía lo que hubiese pasado con Kamanosuke de no recibir esa respuesta positiva.

La estabilidad emocional de Kamanosuke pende de un hilo. Es algo que he percibido cada vez con mayor agudeza desde que le conocí. Su forma de actuar, su manera de liberar el estrés emocional, su ira controlada…..todos esos detalles que ahora forman parte de su personalidad dicen mucho al respecto y reflejan lo que dejó en él los sucesos de su niñez, pero le ayudan a mantener en control su salud mental….aunque mantener alejado a sus demonios no es sencillo. El hecho de que quiera tan fervientemente morir a manos de Saizou tampoco me sorprende. Es consecuencia de lo mismo, pedir que le maten, casi como suicidarse….aunque no se arrepiente de eliminar a su madre sabe que estuvo mal y por eso no le dijo a Saizou, para que no se fuera….al igual que hizo su madre con los hombres en su vida, aguantar lo que sea con tal de que no le abandonen. Convertirse en lo que tanto detesta es inaceptable para él por eso le disgusta que confundan su género pero el parecido va más allá de eso. Son cosas que causan conflicto en su atribulada mente sin que lo sepa.

A pesar de que no olvida lo que sucedió, debe causarle un estrés tremendo (aunque no sea consciente de ello) bloquear esos recuerdos de su mente para vivir normalmente, por eso se desquita haciendo las cosas que hacen tan peculiar su comportamiento. Dudo mucho que Saizou entienda todo esto sobre el chico, que le comprenda en verdad y eso es problemático e incluso peligroso pues en su intento desesperado de ayudarle y ser *comprensivo* puede causarle más daño. Sólo debe ver a un joven que ha sufrido mucho y al que no puede dejar solo pues sino se autodestruirá. No entiende que a pesar de su comportamiento casi suicida, Kamanosuke desea vivir. La verdad, los sentimientos que tiene Kamanosuke hacia el ninja, conscientes o no, son un verdadero problema y pueden ser muy peligrosos para el chico. Hubiese sido mejor que Saizou se alejase de él y diese el asunto por terminado cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero ya es muy tarde para eso. Ha sido el primero al que Kamanosuke le ha contado sobre su pasado, voluntariamente….está involucrado. Si él ahora se retira (o le retiro a la fuerza) intempestivamente causaría más mal que bien….vaya!

Cuando pensé que Saizou no era la mejor opción para Kamanosuke, estaba en lo cierto. Tan sólo tiene 19 años, y aunque se ve que ha pasado por muchas cosas (seguramente han muerto personas cercanas a él o ha sufrido grandes traiciones que no consigue superar) no está preparado para lidiar con alguien como Kamanosuke. Era mucho mejor cuando le veía como un tipo loco al que había que mantener a raya y que le seguía a todos lados. Si ya era malo que empezaran a tener sexo, alimentando así la obsesión de Kamanosuke (confundiéndole, pues lo disfrutó mucho a diferencia de los sujetos a los que usaba para calmarse), su actitud no fue la más adecuada. Diciéndole que le olvide para luego volver a él por más…..es lo peor que pudo hacerle al chico. Ahora Kamanosuke está convencido de que desea quedarse a su lado, que le necesita….luego de la confusión inicial, claro…qué embrollo…..

Saizou debe tener algún tipo de pasado, algo que le impide avanzar respecto a su *relación* con Kamanosuke, algo que le hace actuar de esa manera. Sin embargo él no me importa. Es lo suficientemente maduro para superarlo por sí mismo, sin embargo no creo que sea consciente siquiera de ello. Será muy buen guerrero pero sigue siendo un chiquillo. Va a mantenerse en su terquedad hasta que algo salga muy mal o bien se rinda, y va a ser Kamanosuke quien sufra las consecuencias…..vaya! qué problema. Si le estropea por completo ya no podré llevarle conmigo…..y las cosas con Ana no están progresando como quisiera, aunque todavía es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones respecto a ella.

Se supone que yo debo separarles, Yukimura me hizo recordar aquello ayer, cuando conversamos en su habitación, pero no pienso hacerlo si el chico corre el peligro de salir muy dañado, no me sería útil así. Además, en verdad me agrada, claro que no le dije estas cosas al Lord, sólo le afirmé que estaba haciendo algo al respecto pero que tomaría un poco de tiempo, ante lo cual el quedó tranquilo. La verdad aún no sé qué dirección tomar respecto a estos dos, tendré que meditarlo con la almohada. Separarles a la fuerza ahora no es lo mejor para el chico, ya es muy tarde para eso. Tendré que usar medios más innovadores…..sólo espero que esto no me quite tiempo que podría pasar engatusando a Ana….conquistarla conlleva un desafío muy interesante….

"Oi, tío. La noche está algo fría, no?" menciona Saizou a modo de saludo apareciendo frente mío. Supongo que me ha visto y ha decidido pasar a saludarme. No me gusta esa manera de dirigirse a mí pero no me molesta tanto ya. Tengo la impresión de que lo hace porque se siente intimidado por mi presencia y eso me agrada.

"Esto no es nada. Cuando hayas navegado por la Siberia, sabrás en verdad lo que es una noche fría…." Respondo casualmente fumando mi cigarrillo apoyado en una viga del castillo. Saizou intenta mantener su cara neutral (como dijo Kamanosuke que hace siempre) pero para mí es fácil detectar su incomodidad. Eso sólo hace que me emocione más…..aunque le sonrío amablemente. Al igual que Kamanosuke debe notar algo extraño en mí a base de instinto pero nada más.

"Mira, sólo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme durante la batalla contra Hanzo. Si no me liberabas de las cadenas, no hubiese podido rescatar a Izanami…..así que gracias por eso." Oh! Ya se me había olvidado. No lo hice precisamente por él pero no tiene por qué saberlo. Dice que está en deuda conmigo y yo le tomo la palabra. Veremos si es capaz de cumplirlo luego. Voltea para retirarse pero duda antes de dirigirse nuevamente a mí.

"Te parecerá raro que diga esto pero igual lo voy a decir. Creo que Kamanosuke te considera su amigo aunque no lo diga. Podrías evitar que se embriague mucho? No pelea bien cuando está borracho y tiene que estar alerta en caso que nos ataquen. Seguramente él te escuchará si tú se lo dices." Oh! Aunque me sorprende escuchar que el chico me considere su amigo, lo que llama más mi atención es la expresión corporal de Saizou mientras me dice todo esto. No me lo dice por el bien de Kamnosuke, me lo dice porque no le gusta que él y yo pasemos tanto tiempo juntos. Interesante….

Saizou sabe que con quien Kamanosuke sale a beber es conmigo únicamente. El chico no se lleva bien con los otros como para pedirles eso y yo soy quien provee el sake. Además, él nos vio aquella noche antes de que empezara a cerrar mi ventana para impedírselo. Está celoso aunque lo niegue. Hn! Desde entonces supe que Saizou era ese tipo de hombre. Es más que celoso, es posesivo. Además de sus problemas personales y conflictos del pasado, este rasgo suyo es de lo más inconveniente. Aunque no quiere tener una relación seria con Kamanosuke ni que nadie se entere que ellos están fornicando, tampoco quiere que otro pose sus ojos sobre el chico (estando en mi barco impidió que el chico se desvista frente nuestro al estar borracho). Estoy seguro que eso es lo que le ha motivado a seguir con él, la posesión que siente respecto al objeto de su interés, que sólo es alimentado por la devoción que Kamanosuke le muestra persiguiéndole. Vaya tipo! Por eso es que le recomendé a Kamanosuke que no le cuente lo que hablamos a solas, le volvería loco de celos. Quién sabe qué haría entonces.

"Escucharme? Por qué haría eso? Lo más lógico es que escuche a nuestro líder, no crees?" digo casi sardónicamente, sobresaltando a Saizou. La verdad no me importa quien sea el líder, ni tampoco quiero el puesto. Si Sanada cree que este muchachito es la mejor opción es su problema, yo no pienso oponerme pero no tiene por qué gustarme. Yo sólo he venido aquí por mis propios intereses personales, no para ganar su guerra. Ayudaré en el camino sólo hasta que haya conseguido lo que vine a hacer.

"Te enteraste, uh? Mira, no es que me haya ofrecido siquiera. Tú tiene más experiencia en esto de ser líder. Si tú quieres liderar el grupo, por qué no le dices a Sa—"

"No es necesario. Sanada sabrá lo que hace. Espero que tú también pues mucha gente depende de ti. La tarea de un líder es llevar a su gente de donde está hasta donde no ha llegado jamás. La victoria o derrota y los sacrificios que debamos hacer para conseguirlo ahora dependen de ti. Es todo el consejo que pienso darte al respecto. Buenas noches." Digo sonriéndole amigablemente, desechando mi cigarrillo al fin.

Me doy la vuelta pues no necesito verle para saber su reacción. Se queda parado en silencio, ponderando mis palabras antes de partir hacia su *cita* con Kamanosuke. Bastardo afortunado. Va a disfrutar de una noche de buen sexo, estoy seguro, mientras yo me quedo aquí sin Ana para hacerme comp-bueno, eso no tiene que ser así. Los burdeles del Lord de Ueda son famosos, tal vez es hora de ir a visitarlos. Espero que siquiera haya una chica con los pechos del tamaño de Ana. Las japonesas no suelen estar tan bien dotadas….decidido, allá es a dónde voy.

**Saizou's POV**

Ese Jinpachi! No sé por qué me sorprende su actitud a veces, en el fondo es un pirata como los otros que he conocido antes y no me gusta. Es muy amable y divertido casi todo el tiempo, Kakei confía en él, y ha sido de gran ayuda ya que es fuerte pero…..mi instinto me dice que debo tener cuidado con él, que es peligroso. Yo sé que es fuerte, pero el peligro que emana de él no se debe exclusivamente a eso….mierda! no sé, y para colmo le dije que estaba en deuda suya! Y dentro de todos los que habitan el castillo, Kamanosuke le ha escogido como amigo, así que veré mucho de él en el futuro…Kamanosuke se sentirá así respecto a Jinpachi? Esta sensación de peligro que siento? Quién sabe! Tal vez es por eso mismo por lo que le busca. Eso y el sake!

Sus palabras me dejaron algo perturbado. Sí, era consciente de que como líder me corresponde guiar a este grupo a la victoria, que todo el peso recae sobre mí ahora, pero había preferido evitar el tema hasta este momento. Para ser honestos, Jinpachi es mejor opción. No sólo tiene experiencia en combate sino también liderando a otros guerreros. Estuve poco tiempo en su barco pero pude notar que sus hombres le respetan bastante, le estiman, pero por sobre todo le admiran lo suficiente como para confiar en su criterio y seguir sus órdenes bajo cualquier circunstancia. Yo no puedo conseguir siquiera que Kamanosuke (quien supuestamente está interesado en mí) me obedezca la mayor parte del tiempo. El chico hace lo que quiere sin importarle mucho lo que tenga que decir al respecto….y no es el único.

Eso no es todo. Tan confiado estaba en este lugar que no vi venir la traición de Ana. Ya entiendo por qué lo hizo, no le guardo rencor, es lo que los ninjas estamos entrenados a hacer, pero lo que más me molesta es que podría repetirse y no sé cómo evitarlo. Luego de la traición que sufrió mi amigo y mentor, solamente huí y me alejé de todos y de todo, refugiándome en _ella_. Ahora no puedo hacer eso, como dijo Jinpachi, mucha gente depende de mí; además, ella ya no está para ayudarme. Vaya! Ya siento que se me tensan los músculos. Sigo mi camino hacia dónde Kamanosuke y yo quedamos en encontrarnos y me doy con la sorpresa de que él ya está allí. Está sentado y en silencio (extraño) mirando el cielo. Se ve tan….tranquilo. Le envidio por eso.

"Pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarte. En qué piensas?" menciono esto pues hace poco estaba pensando en cómo Kamanosuke nunca hace lo que le pido pero al parecer esta vez ha sido diferente…aunque tal vez no, ha estado detrás de mí desde que nos conocimos. Lo que me sorprende es que no me haya ido a buscar mientras estaba con Kakei.

"Nada importante." Dice recostándose contra el árbol…se ha ruborizado? No, no creo, aunque desde aquí no logro verle bien a la cara. Me acerco y me siento a su lado. Desde aquí puedo oler algo distinto…..vainilla? sí, creo que es eso. Kamanosuke debe haberse dado un baño antes de venir o haberse echado algo encima además de jabón. Ya me dijo que es muy meticuloso con su higiene y bueno….eso me gusta. La ropa que lleva es algo distinta a la de ayer. Deja ver más de sus caderas y su pecho…no lleva su abrigo….su cabello está peinado en una cola alta…..se ve bien….su cuello largo y descubierto me tienta…..está tan cerca…debería-

"Hn, si sólo me has dicho que venga para que te me quedes mirando, entonces mejor anda a hacer tus rondas, Saizou~" menciona juguetonamente Kamanosuke, sobando mi muslo derecho con su palma. Había pensado en empezar de nuevo con él, despacio, en consideración a lo que me dijo anoche pero la actitud que me demuestra ahora hace notar que no es lo que quiere y francamente me excita bastante, sin embargo—

"No tengo problemas en tomarte aquí mismo contra el árbol, Kamanosuke y hacerte gemir hasta que te quedes ronco." Digo acercándome amenazadoramente sobre él. Me gusta la forma en que su cuerpo tiembla de excitación y sus ojos me miran llenos de lujuria, pero tengo que saber primero algo.

"No obstante, quiero que me digas algo primero. En verdad ya estás bien? Dijiste que lo que sucedió mientras peleábamos contra Hanzo todavía estaba muy fresco….que te hizo recordar esas cosas que me dijiste ayer…..Si necesitas más tiempo, dímelo, yo puedo esperar….no quiero que suceda lo mismo que ayer…" me asustó bastante cuando reaccionó de esa forma, como si le estuviera violando. Yo podré ser un asesino pero nunca he forzado a nadie a tener sexo conmigo. Eso es despreciable. Lo que me gritó y la forma en que me miró ayer me hicieron sentir como uno y no quiero eso.

"….ah, eso…..no, ya estoy bien…..de todas formas si no me atas no sucederá nada…." Kamanosuke desestima el asunto como si no fuera nada extraordinario y tal vez no lo es para él, aunque no puedo estar seguro. Nunca he pasado por lo que el padeció ni conocido a alguien que haya vivido todo eso tampoco. No sé si su actitud es buena o mala, pero no tengo tiempo para pensar. Kamanosuke empieza a besar mi cuello, mordiendo, un poco y me hace sentir muy bien…..todas las tensiones que me causó la conversación que tuve con Jinpachi van desapareciendo…..yo también necesito esto y si Kamanosuke dice que estará bien mientras no le ate, no hay problema entonces….

Le levanto el polo sobre la cabeza, dejando su torso desnudo. Me gusta la manera en que sus músculos se flexionan. A pesar de ser fuerte, no es excesivamente musculoso, es bastante delgado a decir verdad. Sus rosados pezones se yerguen inmediatamente al contacto con el aire frío de la noche. Le tiro para atrás y me coloco sobre él, acercando mi cara a su pecho. Lamo uno de sus pezones y Kamanosuke inhala fuerte por la boca. Luego me meto el erecto pezón a la boca, succionando con fuerza y jalándolo un poco hacia fuera y Kamanosuke deja salir un gemido de placer.

"NGh!...aah!...cóm-ah!..." cojo el otro pezón en entre mis dedos y lo tuerzo un poco, exaltando más al chico. No me gusta el sonido de su voz cuando está gritando por los pasillos pero definitivamente me encanta cuando se oye así. Kamanosuke coloca sus manos sobre mi cabeza para…no sé por qué pero va a ser un problema. Si comienza a clavarme sus uñas en la cabeza voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto pero, qué? No puedo atarle las manos como quería hacer en un inicio, entonces qué?

"Espera, quiero que hagas algo." Kamanosuke deja ir mi cabeza y me mira confundido pero muy excitado. Me alejo de él y termino de quitarle los pantalones, desprendiéndome también de mis ropas. Tomo una de sus manos en la mía y empiezo a succionar y lamer dos de sus dedos. Esto hace temblar a Kamanosuke quien intenta meter más de sus delgados dedos dentro de mi boca, moviéndolos dentro a lo loco como si se tratase de-cuando creo que es suficiente, aparto su mano pero encuentro resistencia.

"Q-qué haces? Mierda! No te detengas!" dice algo fastidiado Kamanosuke. Yo sonrío divertido. Si se pone así cuando sólo me meto sus dedos a la boca, cómo será cuando haga lo mismo con otras _partes_ de su cuerpo? Me coloco casi sentado sobre su pecho (él está recostado en el suelo) con mis rodillas a ambos lados de su cuello y mi pene apuntándole a la cara. Kamanosuke parece captar la idea pues me sonríe lascivamente. Abre la boca para decir algo pero no le dejo, introduciendo la punta de mi erección entre sus labios rosados.

"Déjalo duro y bien húmedo. Usa tus dedos para prepararte….quiero verte." Así tendrá las manos ocupadas y no clavadas en alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Los ojos de Kamanosuke se abren un poco al escucharme decir esto pero pasa pronto. Su lengua comienza a estimular mi falo como sólo él sabe hacerlo y sus labios me presionan y succionan de forma tan placentera que no puedo evitar gruñir. Es fantástico! A pesar de estar trabajando sobre mi falo tan bien, Kamanosuke no descuida lo otro que le pedí. Aunque no puedo ver bien lo que hace pues estoy de espaldas, al voltear un poco es claro lo que está haciendo.

Kamanosuke separa mucho sus piernas, levantando su trasero un poco para hacer todo más sencillo (y tal vez para que pueda verle mejor?). Usa una de sus manos para estimular su propio pene mientras que introduce un dedo de su otra mano (uno de los que lubriqué) en su entrada. Puedo sentirle gemir alrededor de mi miembro y eso me hace estremecer. Él no va despacio consigo mismo. Mete y saca su dedo al ritmo con que me mama, varias veces y sin descanso antes de introducir un segundo dígito, aumentando la velocidad con que estimula su propio falo también….es una vista muy erótica.

Cuando volteo a ver su rostro, éste está todo sonrosado. Sus labios rodeando mi erección están algo enrojecidos y sus ojos me miran con una pasión que hace tiempo no veía. Aunque busques placer en un burdel, ninguna de las prostitutas, por más dinero que les des, será capaz de mirarte de esa forma…..él en verdad quiere tener sexo conmigo, no, más que eso, es-no quiero pensarlo y aunque la idea debería incomodarme, no es así. Yo no sólo quiero alguien que abra las piernas para mí, quiero más que eso…..creo que lo necesito incluso. Sin embargo, no esperaba recibir eso de Kamanosuke…menos de él que de cualquier otra persona…una persona tan diferente a-

"Qué demonios?!" Kamanosuke, no sé como, consigue zafarse de debajo de mí, y revierte nuestros papeles. Ahora yo estoy echado en el piso, mientras que él se coloca encima de mí. Ha aprovechado mi momento de debilidad (estaba por venirme en su boca) para hacer esto! Mierda!

"Ya estoy listo. Ahora me toca a mí." Dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Qué coño?! Si cree que le voy a permitir que él sea quien-uh? qué hace? Oh! Ya veo. Kamanosuke se coloca de espaldas a mí, con sus piernas dobladas a ambos lados de mi pelvis. Voltea una vez a verme, antes de coger entre sus dedos mi falo (ahora muy erecto y palpitante. La verdad ya duele un poco sin recibir alivio), masajeándolo antes de guiarlo a su entrada. Desde aquí puedo ver su cuerpo descender lentamente sobre mí, y observo en detalle como su pequeño orificio se abre de a pocos para recibir mi miembro.

"Ka-manosuke…."

No sé por qué digo su nombre ni lo que pensaba decir después pero no puedo continuar pues, en eso, Kamanosuke mete de una toda la cabeza de mi pene dentro suyo y veo estrellas. Mierda! Esto es mucho mejor que aquella vez en el barco. Kamanosuke no se queda allí, continúa bajando su cuerpo hasta que se lo mete todo de una, sacando un gruñido de entre mis labios.

"Te gusta, Saizou~?" pregunta el chico volteando media cara para verme por un segundo. No tengo que responder pues mi rostro debe haber hablado por mí ya que Kamanosuke continúa con su *tortura*. Sube y baja sus caderas, golpeando cada vez más fuerte sus redondas nalgas contra mi vientre bajo. Y no sólo eso, también las gira, produciendo en mí unas sensaciones electrizantes que recorren todo mi cuerpo. El sonido de sus glúteos contra mi carne y de sus lascivos gemidos terminan por hacerme perder el control.

Cojo a Kamanosuke por las caderas, levantándole por completo hasta que sólo la punta de mi falo está en su ano para luego bajarle hasta que lo he metido todo de nuevo. Él lanza un grito de sorpresa que pronto se vuelven gemidos cuando repito esto varias veces. Por la forma en que mueve su brazo sé que se está masturbando pero no es lo que me importa en este momento. No puedo despegar la mirada del vaivén de sus glúteos subiendo y bajando, enrojeciéndose cada vez más con cada arremetida que doy. De pronto, el cuerpo del chico tiembla (él gime sonoramente) y se contrae alrededor mío. Su interior me aprieta con tal fuerza que me vengo allí mismo.

Aunque no tengo muchas fuerzas en este momento, consigo bajar el cuerpo exhausto de Kamansouke de encima de mí para colocarle suavemente a mi lado. Por mucho tiempo sólo nuestras respiraciones agitadas son lo que se puede oír en la oscuridad de la noche. Era justo lo que necesitaba. La tensión que me agobiaba hasta hace poco ya no está y me siento más relajado. Cuando ambos nos hemos calmado, permanecemos en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que escucho la respiración acompasada de Kamanosuke….se ha quedado dormido.

"Oi! Despierta. No puedes dormir desnudo. No aquí por lo menos." Aunque quiero reprenderle como de costumbre mi voz se oye muy feliz para mis oídos, claro que Kamanosuke no parece notarlo ya que no despierta hasta que le muevo un poco cogiéndole del hombro. Me mira algo desorientado al inicio pero pronto empieza a vestirse. Nuestras ropas están tiradas por todas partes así que me levanto para recogerlas y alcanzarle las suyas. Nos vestimos en silencio, un silencio cómodo, pero siento que debo decir algo, no sé, pero igual abro la boca.

"Y dime, has hecho algo interesante durante el día?" Kamanosuke me mira extrañado, con el polo a medio poner. No responde hasta que termina de ponérselo lo que demora un poco pues su cabello, el que lleva en una cola ahora algo deshecha, se enreda en uno de los botones y debo ayudarle a sacarlo de allí. Es un poco torpe a veces….pero no puedo evitar sonreír.

"Nada importante. Comer, dormir. Oh! Benmaru me molestó mientras me bañaba pero me deshice de él….no le maté ni nada, así que no me mires de esa forma, Tsk! Me entretuve conversando con Jinpachi luego, nada más." Jinpachi? Otra vex el pirata?! Él no me dijo nada y eso que mencioné a Kamanosuke….bueno, tampoco es que seamos cercanos pero—

"Jinpachi, uh? y de qué hablaron?" no soy curioso y generalmente poco me importa lo que hagan otros o el chisme, pero no sé por qué esa pregunta se escapa de mi boca, Curiosidad natural? Estupidez post-orgásmica? No sé.

"…de cosas…nada importante. Por qué quieres saber?" no tengo respuesta para eso, ni tampoco quiero insistirle a pesar de que titubeó al contestar al inicio. En serio, por qué quiero saber? Además, esto ya se esta tornando muy _doméstico_ (preguntar sobre las cosas del día como si fuéramos—no quiero ni pensarlo) y eso me incomoda mucho. El sexo estuvo genial, mejor lo dejamos allí.

"Nada, sólo estoy cansado. Mejor durmamos un rato que tengo que salir a patrullar en un par de horas." Dicho esto, ambos terminamos de vestirnos y nos recostamos contra el árbol. Al poco rato Kamanosuke se queda dormido recostando su cabeza sobre mi hombro, al igual que la noche anterior. Envidio la facilidad con que concilia el sueño aunque…es algo inusual que duerma tan pronto luego del sexo…me pregunto que habrá hecho durante el día que le ha cansado tanto…especialmente con Jinpachi….No pienses tonterías, Saizou! Mejor aprovecho esto y salgo a patrullar ahora. No quiero quedarme aquí solo con mis pensamientos….

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y PMs. Lisimmi, Maia, espero que el capítulo les haya gustado :D Saizou está a la negativa, por qué será? XD aunque poco a poco se está ablandando jeje_

_Me han dicho que Saizou es muy injusto y malo con Kamanosuke pero la triste verdad es que siempre es así con él :( aunque sí le tolera varias cosas, el capítulo último del manga comprueba lo injusto que puede ser el ninja con el chico._

_SPOILER ALERT: Saizou se la pasa todo el capítulo molesto porque Hanzo es el nuevo brave de fuego y se encuentra de casualidad con Kamanosuke quien no le ha visto en todo el día. Saizou le ataca porque sí usando sus kunais y le deja sangrando en el suelo. Muy cruel! Aunque Kamanosuke es masoquista, su expresión no parecía complacida…..pobrecito…._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	12. Chapter 12: Jealousy?

_Una pequeña aparición de Sasuke XD_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Mmmmm…..no quiero despertar aún…qué molesto! Un estúpido pájaro está que canta y canta y….ggrrrr, no puedo dormir así! Mejor me levanto y le mato para continuar durmiendo. Uh? Estoy en medio del bosque. Está algo oscuro aquí a causa de los árboles pero definitivamente es de día…..muy de día…..ya sé como llegué aquí! Vine hasta aquí para verme con Saizou y luego….luego tuvimos sexo antes de que saliera a hacer sus patrullas. Jeje, se sintió fabuloso hacer perder el control a Saizou. La cara que puso cuando me coloqué sobre él! Hn, supongo que no se esperaba que le montara así….todavía puedo sentir sus dedos presionando fuerte mis caderas para gozarse con mi trasero….

Un temblor recorre mi cuerpo. Los recuerdos de anoche todavía están frescos, no sólo en mi mente sino también en mi piel. Todavía tengo las marcas rojas que han dejado sus dedos así como los rastros de sus besos y dientes en mi cuello…..no puedo verlos pero los siento con las yemas de mis dedos….otro temblor me asalta. Estoy excitado! Tuve que ser agresivo al inicio pues no aguantaba la cara con que me miraba. Después que le contara aquello sobre mi infancia me mira distinto….no asqueado ni nada, sólo distinto…..y a veces lo hace de tal manera que, no sé, me incomoda. No iba a permitir eso anoche. El pasado ya no me importa, en cambio el presente…..me sorprendió cuando se metió mis dedos a la boca…

Mierda! Jamás un acto tan simple me había llevado al límite. Sólo se trataban de mis dedos! Pero su boca caliente y su lengua alrededor de ellos era…..tan sólo recordarlo hace que mi respiración se agite, extraño. Nunca me había pasado esto. Y esa no fue la única sorpresa de la noche. Cuando me pidió que me preparara para él usando esos mismos dedos, el tiempo se detuvo para mí un segundo. Nunca un acto tan…no sé, simple? Me había resultado tan erótico. Por supuesto que le di un buen show! El que me estuviera viendo hacía todo ello más excitante aún! Esos ojos…..uh? y Saizou dónde se ha metido? Estoy seguro que estaba conmigo cuando me quedé dormido.

Qué es esto? Una nota? "_No pude despertarte. Tuve que salir. Nos vemos en la noche, idiota._" Tsk! Otra vez?! Si Kakei se ha vuelto a llevar a Saizou como ayer voy a tener que hablar con él!...qué voy a hacer hasta entonces?! Aunque estoy contento de que Saizou quiera que nos veamos de nuevo (seguramente para repetir lo de anoche) eso me deja con muchas horas que matar hasta que oscurezca…qué aburrido! Mejor me voy a dormir de nuevo. Definitivamente tendré que hablar con Kakei. No quiero que se le haga costumbre eso de llevarse a Saizou cuando quiera. No tiene acaso a Jinpachi para hacerle compañía? Estoy segur-Jinpachi! Mierda!

Ya será medio día? Carajo! Le prometí que almorzaríamos juntos! Y no sólo eso, también prometí llevar la comida. No seré un gran cocinero como Rokuro o Sasuke (ellos cocinan delicioso, por eso me gusta tanto el desayuno que dejan en mi puerta. Realmente me cabrea cuando la estúpida de Izanami me lo roba!) pero al pirata pareció gustarle la sopa que hice aquella vez. Mierda! Me alcanzará tiempo para hacerla? Ya una vez le dejé plantado y me dejó muy en claro que no quería que eso se volviera a repetir…..aunque me emociona la idea de una buena pelea, no estoy particularmente interesado en enfrentarme a él…ni ahora ni luego. No sé muy bien por qué pero eso no interesa por el momento.

Carajo! El sol me da en la cara al salir del bosque. El sol está casi sobre mi cabeza así que ya casi debe ser medio día, debo darme prisa. No quiero llegar tarde y que piense que le voy a dejar plantado de nuevo…..si lo hago bien, tal vez ni se dé cuenta que me he olvidado…..Primero debo asearme un poco y luego ir a mi cuarto por su abrigo. A ese pirata no se le pasa nada! Si llega a ver un rastro en mí de lo que hice anoche sabrá que por eso me he retrasado. No es que él no sepa sobre Saizou y yo, yo le he dicho más de lo que desearía pero él también se entera de las cosas por su cuenta. Además, ayer me dio a entender que sabía muy bien que iba a verme con Saizou para tener sexo así que eso no es el problema…..el problema es que vaya a llegar tarde a causa de eso!

Muy bien, el agua del río está fría pero eso no es nuevo. Me baño rápidamente y, luego de vestirme, me dirijo a mi habitación. Rokuro me mira encogiendo los ojos cuando paso cerca suyo pero por suerte no dice nada ya que me meto rápidamente en mi cuarto. Seguro está molesto porque estoy mojando el suelo. Como no tenía con qué secarme, me puse de frente mi ropa, mojándola, y ésta está goteando. No tengo tiempo para que me llame la atención. Me seco y me cambio bien rápido. Peino mis cabellos en la misma coleta alta de anoche, cojo el abrigo de Jinpachi y salgo rumbo a la laguna. No dijimos dónde nos veríamos, pero es obvio. Ya otras veces hemos ido allí a almorzar….almorzar! comida!

Coño! Por suerte la cocina me queda de camino. Sasuke está allí y me mira asustado cuando entro de improviso. Aunque Amaheru está con él y tengo unas ganas enormes de coger al animalito y sobarle hasta que se ponga a chillar, me aguanto y les paso de largo. Ya habrá otras oportunidades para eso. Mmm….hay todo lo que necesito, creo. Lo bueno de vivir aquí también, es que siempre hay comida disponible a todas horas. La cocina está bien surtida! Agua, fuego, picar estos vegetales…uh? y los fideos, dónde coño están los malditos fideos?

"Oye! Sabes dónde tienen los fideos? Los necesito. Tú debes saber, no? Llevas mucho tiempo aquí." Digo volteando a ver al chico. Sasuke se tensa y se pone colorado pero responde que sí sabe. Abre unos cajones y me los alcanza. Perfecto! Esto no demora mucho, sólo tengo que agregar los demás ingredientes….ahora, dónde encuent-

"T-toma….ne-necesitas es-to, no?" dice Sasuke alcanzándome unas especias. Excelente! Sin que se lo pida, Sasuke se coloca a mi costado y me va alcanzando lo necesario para terminar de preparar la sopa miso. Me ayuda a picar algunos vegetales también, para hacer un plato fuerte. No sé como se llama pero no preciso mencionárselo a Sasuke. Él sólo viendo lo que hago, sabe de qué se trata y me ayuda a terminar de cocinarlo. El chico no habla mucho y es mejor así. Creo que me agrada un poco más ahora. Si me dejara jugar con su mascota más seguido, me caería más. Amaheru nos mira todo el rato desde una repisa…las manos me pican de ganas de llevármela!... Tal vez mañana.

"Ey….mmmm, gracias por la ayuda, supongo. Tengo prisa, así que ya me voy."

"…d-de nada….." dice Sasuke con las mejillas bien coloradas. No entiendo por qué se pone así conmigo pero no me molesta. De todos los que viven aquí, su presencia es la que menos me incomoda. Saizou no cuenta. Jinpachi…..es diferente con él.

"…que disfrutes tu comida con Jinpachi-san…" dice Sasuke, inclinando su cabeza en señal de despedida antes de desaparece frente a mis ojos…cómo es que sabe eso? Saizou dice que el chico para siempre sobre los tejados y los árboles, vigilando el castillo y sus alrededores, nos debe haber visto mientras hacía esto. Mierda! Sabrá sobre Saizou y yo?! No, no creo: Saizou es muy cuidadoso. El sitio donde nos reunimos está bien oculto y las veces anteriores siempre ha buscado la forma de que nadie nos vea…..no quiere que nadie sepa que se involucra de esa manera conmigo…..no deseo pensar en este momento cómo es que esto me hace sentir.

Camino dando grandes pasos hacia la laguna y sin problema encuentro a Jinpachi sentado y apoyado contra un árbol, fumando su cigarrillo, con Verónica recostada a su lado. Ese gato grande! Espero que no se quede mientras comemos. Cocinar para Jinpachi es una cosa, pero hacerlo para su mascota…..si fuera chiquita y peludita como Amaheru no me importaría. Jinpachi abre uno de sus ojos y me mira (Verónica abre sus ojos amarillos al mismo tiempo que su amo y levanta la cabeza para verme….uh?). Se acomoda mejor en su lugar antes de darme la bienvenida. Mientras me voy acercando más, escucho que le dice algo a Verónica en un idioma que no conozco y ella se marcha, no sin antes sobar con su cabeza el hombro de Jinpachi (ronroneando?), mirándome amenazadoramente. Tsk! Estúpida gata!

"Eso huele bien! Qué has preparado?" dice Jinpachi terminando de fumar su cigarrillo mientras tomo asiento y acomodo las cosas para servir la comida.

"Tú debes haber comido cosas mejores, en esos sitios de los que me hablas. No sé si me dices eso porque en verdad te gusta mi comida o para fastidiarme. De todas formas, no esperes nada nuevo, sólo sé preparar como 5 platos y nada más." Jinpachi me sonríe de lado pero no comenta al respecto, sólo se limita a servir el sake, ofreciéndome un vaso. Eso si qué huele rico! Y sabe aún mejor! Aunque no debo tomar mucho ya que voy a verme con Saizou en la noche….pero si me tomo dos o tres vasos no pasa nada. No creo que me quede dormido…espero…..

"sigues de buen humor, uh?" comenta Jinpachi, llevándose un trozo del estofado que he preparado a la boca. Buen humor…sí, supongo que sí. No necesito responder pues él lo ha dicho más como afirmación que pregunta. A veces me fastidia esa pose suya de sabelotodo. Debe ser porque es mayor. Con Sanada me pasa algo similar sólo que a ése no lo aguanto! Le gusta verme cara de tonto! Al menos Jinpachi no hace eso…je! Ahora me le voy a adelantar!

"Querías hablar conmigo, no? Apuesto a que es para preguntarme sobre la traidora de Ana. Aparte de verla siempre paseándose por el castillo mostrando sus enormes tetas, no sé mucho más sobre la tipa. No sé por qué pensaste que yo podría darte información sobre ella." Ja! Eso debe haberle sorprendido. No seré agudo como él pero es bastante obvio que ahora que ha visto a Ana quiera saber de ella. No me gusta la idea de que vaya tras esa mujerzuela pero no es mi problema….siempre y cuando no deje de buscarme para pasar el rato….

"Preguntarte sobre Ana? Hn! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Está claro que te disgustan las mujeres por ser débiles y dependientes. Aunque Ana no es así, dudo mucho que le hayas prestado atención de todas formas….tu encaprichamiento hace imposible que prestes atención a otras cosas que ocurren a tu alrededor…" eso me sonó a un reclamo? Me está acusando de algo? No me avergüenzo de que todos sepan que sólo estoy aquí por Saizou pero la forma en que Jinpachi me acusa de estar _encaprichado_ me molesta. Encaprichado! Qué palabra tan extraña!. No sé por qué me suena mal….me ofende!

"Yo vine a Ueda siguiendo a Saizou, y qué?! Tú estás aquí por Ana, no es lo mismo? Tsk!" no pasa un segundo que digo eso cuando siento que la atmósfera cambia. Jinpachi me mira con ojos peligrosos…..su pose no ha cambiado nada pero sus ojos me paralizan en el acto…..q-qué le pasa? Quiero decirle que si no le gusta lo que sale de mi boca que se vaya a la mierda pero no puedo…..pensándolo bien, no es buena idea…..

"Hn, así que todos piensan que me quedo por Ana. Supongo que es mejor así…..ey! sírveme un poco más, quieres? Todavía tengo hambre."…..esa no es la reacción que esperaba….no sé que esperaba, pero vuelvo a llenar su plato con comida y se lo alcanzo. Ya está normal de nuevo. Mientras come no puedo evitar pensar en lo que dijo. En verdad, todos creen que él está aquí por Ana (yo también). Si se piensa acostar con ella y luego irse o conquistarla y llevársela de aquí, no lo sé. Pero Jinpachi ha dado a entender que no es sólo por ella que se queda….tal vez ni siquiera tiene que ver con ella. Jinpachi come ahora con el rostro más relajado. Cualesquiera sean sus motivos para quedarse, lo que pretende conseguir al venir aquí no debería importarme pero…..no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que el pirata ha venido a hacer.

"Antes de la batalla contra Hanzo vi algo _peculiar_. No quise preguntarte al respecto en ese entonces pero ahora que ya no tienes nada que ocultarme dime: por qué Seikai se masturba en medio del bosque diciendo tu nombre?" eso me hace atragantarme con el sake y comienzo a toser sin control. Que el monigote hace qué!?

"No sabías? Como sus habitaciones están cerca, pensé que tal vez hacía lo mismo de noche y le habrías escuchado. No es así, entonces. Estoy adivinando aquí pero….pasó algo entre tú y él? Seikai parece tu tipo de hombre para liberar estrés pero no creí que buscarías a alguien dentro del grupo para eso…..además pensé que te desagradaba." Es que no puedo ocultarle nada a este sujeto?! Acaso se pasa todo el día husmeando por el castillo y sus alrededores para ver que hacemos? O simplemente hace eso conmigo?...ninguna de esas dos alternativas me tranquiliza…..en verdad, por qué está aquí en Ueda? Qué hace durante el día cuando no le veo?

"Eso fue antes de que llegaras y no estoy de ánimo para contártelo todo. Sólo quiero decirte que no tuve más opción! No había nadie más disponible en ese momento! Mierda! Me arrepentí inmediatamente después. Desde entonces me mira extraño pero…..no sabía que hacía eso….."

Jinpachi me observa de una forma que me hace sentir incómodo pero pasa pronto. Se ríe y comenta jocosamente que mejor esté a la defensiva con él pues las cosas que dice que desea hacerme cuando se está masturbando son muy…intensas. Aggg! La imagen mental de Seikai haciendo eso me va a perseguir por el resto del día! Jinpachi sabe eso y se ríe más. Nunca debí haber buscado a Seikai para eso! A los otros tipos al menos no les vuelvo a ver si no es que les mato luego. En cambio al monigote tengo que verlo todos los días (incluso al despertar) y no puedo matarle! Mierda! De aquí en adelante no voy a volver a mi cuarto a dormir….

"Si vuelves a tener esa _urgencia_, puedes venir a buscarme…no me molestaría ayudarte con eso…." Menciona Jinpachi sentado ahora muy cerca de mí, acercando mi rostro al suyo con su mano tirando de mi mentón…..su otra mano se posa sobre mi cadera alta, la parte que no cubre mi ropa y me estremezco pero no puedo moverme ni reaccionar… no entiendo por qué él tiene ese efecto en mí…no puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos que me miran como si quisiera comerme…..No sé que pretende al decirme esto (habla en serio?) pero lo peor de todo es que no sé lo que su propuesta me hace sentir…él me agrada físicamente, eso no puedo negarlo pero-él se acerca más y puedo sentir su aliento rozarme los labios…..ng! La sola idea de él cogiéndome duro por detrás, me hace estremecer. Siento que me quemo. Su mano caliente me aprieta un poco y tengo que contener un gemido….qué?...eso no puede ser. Sólo Saizou es-

"Tanta plática me ha dado hambre. Sírveme más de esa sopa." Uh? de pronto la atmósfera ha cambiado nuevamente y él se comporta como si nada hubiera sucedido. Seguro ha hecho eso para fastidiarme! Sí, eso debe ser. Seguro sabe que le encuentro atractivo y ha hecho eso para provocarme. Él es así de jodido! Además sabe que tengo a Saizou y a él le gustan las mujeres de pechos grandes, en especial Ana. Se debe estar riendo por dentro de la cara de idiota que he puesto! Bah! No importa, no me molesta tanto. Al menos me ha hecho olvidarme de la grotesca imagen de Seikai cogi-no, hasta allí, nomás…..si sigo pensando en eso no voy a poder comer.

Le sirvo más comida y la plática toma otro rumbo. Pasamos a compartir historias como es de costumbre. Como siempre, me hace reír mientras tomamos una copa tras otra luego que la comida se ha terminado. No tengo que preocuparme porque revele las cosas que le digo pues sin que lo diga él sabe que se lo menciono en estricta confidencia. Además, él mismo fue quien sugirió que no comente lo que hablamos con Saizou tampoco…..no me ha dado sus razones pero siento que es lo correcto también….Saizou tampoco me cuenta lo que hace…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero justamente cuando ya me siento algo mareado, Kakei aparece y llama a Jinpachi. Cómo? Supuse que Saizou se había ido con el samurái al pueblo o algo así, como hizo ayer. Si no se fue en la mañana por causa de Kakei entonces por qué se fue? Kakei y Jinpachi conversan sobre cosas que no me interesan, por un buen rato mientras yo termino de limpiar (recojo las botellas y platos sucios y los escondo en un árbol). Jinpachi se me acerca, me agradece por la comida y me dice que tiene que marcharse. Al parecer Kakei le necesita para algo. Ya va a oscurecer, así que no falta mucho para que Saizou vuelva.

Le entrego su abrigo (casi me había olvidado que lo tenía conmigo aún) y Kakei nos mira confundido. Y a éste que le pasa? Jinpachi me pregunta si voy a poder volver al castillo solo y yo respondo que desde luego. Estaré algo mareado pero puedo caminar perfectamente hasta el castillo sin ayuda…..no tan perfectamente pero de llegar, llego. Me dice que mañana le llegará un cargamento de sake (uno muy especial) y me pregunta si quiero ir a probarlo. Yo acepto de inmediato. Hay que aprovechar mientras él se sienta así de generoso conmigo, quién sabe hasta cuándo le dure. Jinpachi y Kakei se van y me quedo solo frente al inmenso lago…..ha sido una tarde agradable, espero que la noche sea aún mejor…..

**Saizou's POV**

Pasar el día entero con Izanami me tiene los pelos de punta. La chica no es mala, y puede ser muy divertida cuando quiere pero se me pega mucho y eso me incomoda. Piensa que soy su juguete personal o no sé qué, y siempre busca una forma de cogerse de mi brazo o mi cuello. Ella es una chiquilla bastante afectuosa y eso no está mal, supongo, aunque no sería tanto problema si no fuera por el pesado de su hermano que siempre se mete a *separarnos* (yo intento botarla pero no puedo. Izanami es mujer, se vería mal si le trato como hago con Kamanosuke cuando se pone muy pesado) aduciendo que mi comportamiento es impropio. Seikai es un dolor de cabeza así que es más fácil darle la razón inventando una excusa para que se lleve a su hermana.

Por si no fuera poco, al parecer ahora ser seguido por Seikai también significa tener a Benmaru detrás de mí! Estos dos se han hecho muy amigos y pasan demasiado tiempo juntos. No sé que encuentra de divertido el niño al pasar su tiempo con el monje pero no soy nadie para juzgar. Yo me veo en las noches con el loco de Kamanosuke…..aunque el motivo de nuestros encuentros es muy distinto. En fin, por fin el día ha terminado y ya podemos volver al castillo. Al parecer Sanada necesitaba unas cosas del pueblo y, como Rokuro está algo ocupado, le pidió a Izanami que fuera a comparalas, y ella me buscó temprano para que le acompañe…..por qué no le pidió a uno de sus sirvientes que fuera por las cosas? No tengo ni idea ni me interesa. Sólo quiero volver a mi cuarto a descansar…

Oh! Ya recuerdo. Le dije a Kamanosuke que nos encontraríamos en el mismo lugar que ayer…estoy muy cansado, ojalá acepte irse a su cuarto por esta noche. Luego de dejar a Izanami sana y salva en su habitación me dirijo al punto de encuentro. Aunque el recuerdo de ayer trae una sonrisa a mis labios (Kamanosuke se mueve exactamente como me gusta) estoy demasiado cansado como para repetirlo hoy…..Sanada pidió una infinidad de cosas que al final tuve que cargar de un lugar a otro. Seikai no fue de mucha ayuda con esto pues se la pasó todo el rato conversando con Benmaru, sólo metiéndose entre Izanami y yo cuando ella se me acercaba demasiado. Kamanosuke ya está allí, así que me acerco.

"Oi!"

No hay respuesta así que me acerco más para poder verle bien a la cara. Kamanosuke está dormido! Y huele a alcohol! Me imagino por qué. Jinpachi y Kamanosuke deben haberla pasado bien mientras yo estaba haciendo de niñera de Izanami….sí, debe ser por eso que esta escena me molesta tanto. Llamo su nombre y no obtengo respuesta. Le muevo con el pie y Kamanosuke recién reacciona. Parece desorientado al principio hasta que enfoca su vista en mí.

"Saizou!?"

"Claro que soy yo, tonto. A quién esperabas? No deberías dormirte en medio del bosque." Le digo algo fastidiado, sentándome a su lado. Por suerte, que me vea fastidiado cuando estamos juntos no es nada nuevo, es casi mi estado natural así que él no le da importancia. En verdad, estando a su alrededor puedo relajarme y ser yo mismo….es agradable. Es por eso que decido dejar de lado el tema de que haya estado tomando para pasar a lo que vine a decirle de una vez.

"Mira, sé que te dije para que vinieras aquí hoy pero estoy cansado. Intenta pasar un día entero con Izanami, Seikai y Benmaru, cargando cosas de un lado a otro y sabrás a lo que me refiero. Sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto a dormir."

"Pasaste todo el día con Izanami! Por qué no me llevaste?!" vocifera Kamanosuke demasiado cerca de mi oído. Mierda! Por qué tiene que ser tan escandaloso?! Me defiendo diciendo que no es que yo quisiera ir (si por mi fuera, me la pasaría recostado aquí en el bosque, como en los buenos viejos tiempos) pero Kamanosuke no escucha y continúa reclamándome el no haberle llevado (intenté despertarle!), dejándole solo y sin nada que hacer en mi ausencia, para pasar tiempo con esa estúpida chiquilla (él es muy injusto con Izanami….ella no es tan tonta….y Kamanosuke no es un genio tampoco como para que le llame así).

"Ya cállate! Hablas como si te hubieras estado aburriendo mientras yo no estaba." Eso se me escapa de repente…diablos. A mis oídos ha sonado como un reclamo y esa no era mi intención. Aunque no he dicho nada comprometedor, no he dado nombres, algo cambia. Kamanosuke deja de gritar y me mira inquisidoramente. Qué?

"Y tú como sabes eso?...Sasuke te ha dicho algo?! Le has mandado a espiarme!?" Sasuke? De qué habla?! Y por qué habría yo de espiarle?! Necesito espiarle? Qué ha estado haciendo que no quiere que sepa?

"Deja de decir estupideces! Lo sé porque hueles a alcohol! Y qué tiene que ver Sasuke con todo esto?" Estaba seguro que el único con quien se ponía a tomar era Jinpachi….Sasuke no es muy chiquillo para tomar licor?...y desde cuándo Yuri se habla con él? Aunque eso es bueno, que tenga un amigo como Sasuke….alguien más cercano a su edad y tranquilo…..es preferible a ese pirata…..por su propio bien más que por qué a mí me guste o no, por su puesto…

"En serio? Pero me lavé la boca antes de venir…Sí, pues, la pasé bien. Si no fuera por Jinpachi me habría aburrido una barbaridad hasta que regresaras. Él sabe como mantenerme entretenido." Aunque dice esto de una forma muy casual y despreocupada, no me gusta nada. Qué pretende? Que le dé las gracias a ese tío por mantenerle tan entretenido?! Tsk! No son celos! Es sólo que…..las veces que les he visto siempre paran riendo, hablando de quién sabe qué cosas por horas; en cambio, cuando Kamanosuke y yo estamos juntos, siempre terminamos así, discutiendo o bien teniendo sexo…..esta última parte no me disgusta para nada, claro, pero….en verdad no sé a dónde quiero llegar con esta línea de pensamiento, así que mejor a lo que he venido.

"Sí, sí, bien, el pirata es un buen samaritano ayudando a los jóvenes idiotas como tú a actuar más estúpidamente, alcoholizándoles. Hn! En fin, lo que vine a decirte es que hoy estoy muy cansado así que me voy a dormir a mi cuarto. Deberías hacer lo mismo."

Kamanosuke se queda callado mirándome. Su expresión no es nada de lo que esperaba. Se pone pálido de repente. Qué le pasa?

"D-déjate de juegos! No hay forma de que vuelva a mi cuarto esta noche!" uh? acaso él no está cansado también? Si le encontré durmiendo como roca al llegar aquí! Este loco! Nunca sé qué esperar con él, tsk! Le digo eso mismo, que está cansado y es mejor que se vaya a dormir, pero él no entiende razones. No me dice por qué no quiere ir a su cuarto. Únicamente vocifera una y otra vez que no puede volver allí, que le dije que nos encontraríamos ahora y debo cumplir. Me está exigiendo que pase la noche con él? Bueno, es lo que hemos venido haciendo pero….

"Mira, si quieres, mañana puedes venir conmigo a patrullar el norte del pueblo. Me toca ir por allá. Tengo que salir temprano pero puedes alcanzarme luego, ya que te gusta levantarte tarde." Digo sonriendo un poco pues ése parece ser su pasatiempo favorito: dormir. Se ve casi dulce cuando duerme…..especialmente porque no grita mientras lo hace…ayer me quedé viéndole un rato mientras dormía….ahora que lo pienso, eso es espeluznante. Tengo que evitar hacerlo de nuevo. Kamanosuke se queda callado un ratito antes de responder.

"….no, mejor nos vemos en la noche….estoy ocupado mañana…." Ocupado? En qué? Le pregunto esto y Yuri me ignora. Alude que es mejor de noche pues así no tiene que volver a su cuarto….por qué coño no quiere volver a su habitación a dormir?! Hay ratas allí o qué?...es ilógico, Kamanosuke mata sin problemas a cualquiera, por qué le importaría eliminar a unas ratas?...aunque quién sabe, le gusta esa rata con la que siempre para Sasuke….esto no tiene sentido. Le pido nuevamente que me diga por qué no podemos vernos en la mañana y Kamanosuke responde a regañadientes.

"Ya le dije a Jinpachi que iría con él al pueblo. Le llega un cargamento y le voy a ayudar con eso." Jinpachi de nuevo?! Tsk, ese tío está en todos lados! No sé que pretende pasando tanto tiempo con Kamanosuke (ni que el chico fuese tan interesante) pero no me gusta. No le basta tener como a migo a Kakei, alguien de su edad y con quien comparte los mismos intereses? Qué pretende?!

"No puede pedirle a otro que vaya con él? Por qué te busca a ti? Deberías andarte con cuidado con ese tipo. Es más peligroso de lo que parece…" No es que me conste pero es una impresión que tengo desde que le conocí. Los piratas trabajan con una agenda propia así que el consejo que le doy a Kamanosuke no es errado. Aunque Kakei habla muy bien de Jinpachi, y él es quien le conoce más así que…..debería confiar en su palabra? No, después de lo de Ana, mejor me voy con cuidado con cualquiera. Kamanosuke me mira extrañado un rato antes de sonreírme maliciosamente….qué le sucede ahora?

"Hn! No me digas que estás celoso?" que yo qué?! Cómo es que-de dónde saca-¡!

"No digas idioteces! Yo no me pongo celoso! Y menos por alguien como tú! No te creas tanto. Sólo te estoy dando un consejo, nada más! Idiota." Venirme con esas ridiculeces! Me echo en el grass para no darle la cara, y no vea mi agitación. Por qué coño estoy agitado? Ni idea pero igual no quiero que ése idiota se dé cuenta y siga inventando tonterías. Yo, celoso! Por él! Ja!...siento algo, pero no son celos, sólo molestia….sí, eso es. De pronto siento un peso sobre mí. Al abrir los ojos veo a Kamanosuke sentado sobre mi abdomen, inclinado hacia adelante, con sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y su rostro muy cercano al mío.

"Conversamos, comemos, tomamos, eso es todo. Jinpachi me entretiene con eso…..yo quiero que tú me entretengas haciendo otras cosas…." Dice el pelirrojo de una forma seductora que me agrada mucho. A pesar de que una parte de mí desea que el chico también guste de hacer todo eso conmigo, no sé por qué, pero sus palabras consiguen apaciguar mis…mmm….ímpetus? (me niego a pensar que son dudas, celos o inseguridades. Definitivamente, no!) y me siento más ligero y….cachondo.

"Ya te dije que no me importa lo que hagas con ese tío o con quien sea. Ahora mejor cállate la boca" digo jalando a Kamanosuke de sus cabellos para cogerle en un acalorado beso que él responde ávidamente. Sí, así está mejor! No me importa tener que callarle la boca de esta manera. No quiero escuchar más sobre ese pirata y lo *entretenido* que es. De pronto, toda esta absurda plática me ha puesto muy caliente. Si éste era el propósito de Kamanosuke desde un inicio, pues lo ha conseguido. Ya no estoy cansado, más bien tengo unas ganas enormes de cogérmelo ahorita mismo! Toda esta ropa estorba.

Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y pronto ambos estamos completamente desnudos escondidos bajo las sombras de los árboles. Kamanosuke sabe como ponerme caliente, eso me gusta mucho…demasiado últimamente. Hace los sonidos más deliciosos también, cuando le devuelvo el favor…..disfruto demasiado ese efecto que tengo sobre él…..El pirata podrá escuchar sus risas pero nunca podrá escucharle gemir así, verle de esta forma, además a él le interesa Ana así que no sé por qué me comporto así…sin darme cuenta me estoy acostumbrando a esto, a tenerle conmigo de esta manera…..a su compañía en general….no quiero pensar ahora las implicaciones que esto pudiera tener….sólo quiero disfrutar de este momento olvidándome de todo lo demás….parece que pasaremos otra vez la noche aquí fuera…..eso ya no me importa tanto…..

* * *

_No sé si ha sido lo suficientemente emocionante, Lisimmi pero todavía falta :) Las cosas están tranquilas aún y nuestros protagonistas están disfrutando de buenos momentos….por ahora. Sobre el spoiler, ya he colgado algunas imágenes del último del mismo en photobucket pero igual lo pueden descargar en devilscans. También hay algunas páginas de un doujinshi Saizoy/Kamanosuke XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	13. Chapter 13: Dangerous question

_Rokuro, qué estás haciendo? U_U_

_Además, una pregunta peligrosa :O_

* * *

**Kakei´s POV**

No es la primera vez. Desde que Jinpachi vino aquí a Ueda conmigo ya son varias veces que le he visto con Kamanosuke, los dos solos. Aunque desde un inicio Jinpachi pareció tomar interés en el chico (incluso después de percatarse de que no se trataba de una mujer), no sabía que tan seguido le buscaba, no hasta la última semana y media. Si bien en un inicio les había visto de lejos mientras comían o tomaban juntos, esto era muy esporádico pues yo no estaba al pendiente de ellos, además Jinpachi pasa buena parte de su tiempo conmigo o pescando solo o resolviendo sus asuntos personales (de los que nunca me cuenta nada). Ésa era su rutina desde que llegó, sin embargo ahora es algo distinto.

Desde que conociera a Ana sé muy bien que va a encontrarse con ella seguido. Nunca les he visto juntos pero lo sé de su boca. Qué hacen cuando están a solas? No me dice y sé que tampoco me lo diría si preguntara. Después de la batalla contra Hanzo, otra cosa más cambió: sus encuentros con Kamanosuke se volvieron más frecuentes (o por lo menos empecé a darme cuenta de ello). Aquel día que les interrumpí mientras comían juntos cerca de la laguna fue cuando empecé a interesarme más en el asunto. Kamanosuke le devolvió su abrigo a mi amigo antes de retirarse. Cuando le pregunté al respecto a Jinpachi, él no hizo nada por aclararme el panorama.

"_No es obvio? Kamanosuke estaba con frío luego de bañarse. Fue un acto de cortesía"_ dijo él sonriendo satisfecho, fumando uno de sus cigarrillos. Cuando le mencioné que eso me sorprendía mucho pues él sólo era cortés con las mujeres, Jinpachi agregó "_Puedo hacer una excepción con alguien que tiene un rostro como el suyo…y una piel así de suave…"_ Eso me dejó estupefacto. Me quedé mudo hasta que Jinpachi cambió de tema y me pidió que me apresure pues tenía otras cosas que hacer. No sabía como preguntarle cómo era que sabía que la piel del chico era suave…..a veces no sé si habla en serio o no. Muchas veces sólo dice cosas así pues sabe que me incomodan y eso le parece gracioso. Él es así. En fin, eso no fue lo más extraño.

Al parecer no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta de las salidas de esos dos. Saizou también me preguntó al respecto 8 días atrás cuando íbamos camino al pueblo. "_Sabes que se trae Jinpachi con Kamanosuke? Aunque no es asunto mío lo que hagan, sí me compete como líder ver que no se distraigan mucho de sus funciones. Con Jinpachi no hay problema, Kamanosuke es el que se distrae con facilidad."_ No sé a dónde quería llegar Saizou diciéndome esto (no sé si quería que hable con Jinpachi, con Kamanosuke o ambos…..al final no hice más que decirle que no sabía nada) sin embargo eso me llamó la atención, que el ninja sepa de sus encuentros…..eso demuestra que Saizou está tomando el rol de líder muy en serio. Me complace mucho.

De tanto observar a estos dos, me di cuenta que Kamanosuke ya no duerme en su cuarto. No sé a dónde va pero no es para verse con Jinpachi…..en fin, ése no es mi problema. Sólo me disgusta desconocer lo que está sucediendo a mi alrededor. Jinpachi sabe, estoy seguro, pero no quiere contarme, sólo me suelta pistas nada claras, a veces. Él es así. Le gusta estar enterado de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor y de todos a su alrededor también. Cómo se entera? Nunca he sabido. Tampoco me cuenta lo que habla con Ana salvo por comentarios jocosos y algo subidos de tono acerca de la ninja (hace eso pues le causa gracia como reacciono). Siempre se le ve contento luego de que ha ido a verle. Si él fuera otra persona diría que está enamorado de la chica, sin embargo con mi amigo no puedo estar del todo seguro….

Vaya! Como fuere, no es de mi incumbencia aunque me intriga todo el asunto. Mejor me voy a cumplir con mis funciones y dejo que ellos se las arreglen solos. Jinpachi me agrada bastante y, a pesar de sus maneras algo irrespetuosas para dirigirse con Lord Sanada, es un buen capitán que se preocupa de su tripulación. Es un buen amigo también. Sin embargo, espero que Kamanosuke no crea que puede tratarle como lo hace con el resto de nosotros…..eso le traería muchos problemas…..

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde que estoy tras los pasos de Kamanosuke, como me indicó Lord Sanada que hiciera. Desde que le contara que le vi una mañana volver todo mojado, empapando el suelo, yendo a toda prisa a verse con Jinpachi (Sasuke me comentó que fue para eso, luego de encontrarse con él en la cocina), Yukimura me encomendó la tarea de tenerle vigilado….es un fastidio pero no puedo negarme.

Días después de la batalla contra Hanzo, Yukimura buscó a Jinpachi para que le diga como iba con su parte del trato. Se supone que él se encargaría de separar a estos dos, en especial mientras yo estaba recuperándome y Yukimura había decidido permanecer a mi lado en lugar de seguir con su plan (él es muy considerado conmigo….no quisiera que por eso su plan fallara, me sentiría terrible). Jinpachi dijo escuetamente que tenía todo bajo control pero Yukimura no se mostró complacido con su respuesta. Según me comentó, el pirata estaba muy distraído a causa de Ana y además sentía que de a pocos su interés respecto a Kamanosuke había cambiado. No me supo explicar bien lo que quería decir con esto, sólo subrayó que temía que de a pocos se desvinculara por completo del asunto.

Yukimura estaba seguro que algo había ocurrido entre el pirata y Kamanosuke, así como estaba seguro que algo había sucedido entre ese chico y Saizou, luego de la batalla contra Hanzo. La alegría inicial que sintió mi Lord cuando Saizou rescató a Izanami, arriesgando su propia vida sin importarle las consecuencias, se desvaneció días después cuando percibió un cambio en la forma en que el ninja veía y trataba al pelirrojo. Luego que me dijera eso, empecé a prestarles más atención y mi Lord tiene razón. En lugar de estar más distanciados, pareciera que ahora son más cercanos….peligrosamente más íntimos inclusive, en los momentos en que creen que nadie les ve.

Aunque principalmente se encuentran de noche (llegando a pasar la noche juntos en el bosque), Saizou busca oportunidades y hasta las fuerza, con tal de conseguir una excusa para pasar tiempo con Kamanosuke durante el día. El chico ni se da cuenta pero es evidente, a pesar de que intenta enmascararlo con la cara de aburrimiento que siempre lleva. Estoy casi seguro que lo hace debido a que Kamanosuke y Jinpachi pasan buena parte del tiempo, juntos, cuando él no está presente. Lo hace porque ello le fastidia, estoy convencido de eso. Esto empezó luego que mi Lord mandara a Izanami a ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas, creando una excusa para que ella y Saizou pasaran un tiempo a solas. Pensó que así conseguiría que estos dos se acerquen pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Aunque no pude escuchar toda la conversación entre Saizou y Kamanosuke esa noche, llegué a la conclusión de que el ninja estaba celoso del pirata y esto generó que ellos pasaran más tiempo juntos.

Cuando le mencioné esto a mi Lord, no se mostró muy contento. Si existían celos entonces eso quería decir que habían sentimientos de por medio. Si Saizou estaba interesado de esa manera en Kamanosuke no habría forma de que se interese en Izanami románticamente como esperábamos. Ya ha pasado más de una semana desde aquello y nada ha cambiado. Ellos siguen teniendo encuentros sexuales de noche, pero hasta eso ha cambiado en algo…..lo que en un principio podía ser definido como lujuria se ha convertido ahora en algo más….algo muy peligroso, aunque ninguno de ellos dos se atreva a ponerle un nombre: Kamanosuke, por estupidez; Saizou, por negación.

Yukimura ha citado hoy a Jinpachi para exigirle resultados a corto plazo. No sé como piensa hacer eso. El pirata ha demostrado una y otra vez que hace lo que se le venga en gana. Inclusive ha sido muy difícil concertar esta cita con él, ya que desaparece casi todo el día y noche, como si supiera que le estamos buscando. En esas ocasiones ni yo puedo ubicarle y ni Sasuke sabe decirme a dónde ha ido. Finalmente, hoy pude hablar con él apenas terminó de almorzar con Kamanosuke (alcancé a interceptarle antes de que se fuera). No se mostró muy complacido al respecto pero aceptó ir a los aposentos de mi Lord en la noche. Justamente aquí viene.

Le saludo cortésmente antes de permitirle el ingreso a la habitación de mi Lord. Jinpachi me saluda sonriendo pero en verdad no parece contento. Termina de fumar su cigarrillo y lo tira al suelo antes de ingresar al cuarto. Yo entro después de él. La conversación no tiene rumbo definido en un inicio y esto no parece gustarle al pirata, quien luce algo hastiado. Mi Lord pregunta sobre cómo la está pasando, el clima, y otras banalidades, como probando su paciencia.

"Ya terminaste? Me esperan en otro lado." Dice el pirata, aburrido.

"Con prisa? Vaya, y yo que quería conversar un poco más para pasar el rato. Kamanosuke está entreteniendo a Saizou a estas horas, entonces te vas a ver con Ana, presumo? Cómo está ella? Hermosa como siempre, uh?"

"No necesitas que te lo diga. Ella vino a verte el otro día, no?" responde el pirata sonriendo de lado. En verdad no esperaba que la ninja le contase eso, que vino al castillo a escondidas para hablar con mi Lord sobre lo que sucedió con Hanzo. No se disculpó ni dijo sus motivos, pero si preguntó cómo me encontraba….. Yukimura no titubea a pesar de que esperábamos que él no supiese de este encuentro. Lo quería usar como medio para moverle el piso.

"Estás muy al pendiente de tu chica, no? Eso quiere decir que ya no interesa arrebatarle a Saizou su juguete? Por lo que me he enterado, el chico sabe muy bien como complacer a un hombre. No te gustaría cogértelo para probar que tan bueno es? Saizou cree que pretendes eso mismo…"…..no sé que busca Yukimura con esto pero no me parece que lleve a ninguna parte, sólo está consiguiendo irritar a Jinpachi. Su rostro está tenso.

"Ya te dije que yo no quiero a Kamanosuke para eso. Me gusta su compañía. Si Saizou siente celos es su problema." Jinpachi parece estar a la defensiva, no desea hablar más de la cuenta, por qué?

"No lo ves? Es perfecto! Eso demuestra que el ninja es inseguro. No te costaría nada interponerte entre ellos y separarles. Si te ve demasiado íntimo con Kamanosuke, su inseguridad le llevará a terminar de una vez por todas con esta farsa. Ya ha durado demasiado, no crees? Tú también querías separarles, recuerdas?" Jinpachi se demora en responder y esto sólo quiere decir una cosa: algo ha cambiado. Sea lo que fuere que ha ocurrido en estos días, su intención de separarles ya no existe. Estamos en problemas.

"Sí, dije eso. Estoy trabajando en ello. No me gusta que se entrometan en mi forma de manejar las cosas. Créeme o no, es asunto tuyo. Preocúpate más bien en manejar este lugar, dado que eres el Lord supongo que hay muchas otras cosas que requieren tu atención. Ahora, como te dije, debo retirarme." Jinpachi se despide y sale pronto por la puerta.

Yukimura se queda en silencio, pensando, con el ceño fruncido. Ni él ni yo, creemos en lo que acaba de decir el pirata. Ya no planea hacer nada….por qué?

"Rokuro" la voz de mi Lord me sobresalta.

"Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo esperando que las cosas se resuelvan solas en manos de ese sujeto. Es hora de encargarnos personalmente del asunto." Yukimura me mira intensamente a los ojos. Yo sólo vivo para servirle, no hay forma de que le niegue algo….no quiero hacerlo tampoco. Él lo es todo para mí. Sin dudarlo, concuerdo con mi Lord.

A pesar de que no me arrepiento de seguir al hombre que sirvo y con quien comparto una relación muy íntima, no puedo evitar sentir algo de pena por Kamanosuke y Saizou. Mientras les espiaba he podido notar cambios entre ellos, cambios sutiles que ellos mismos son muy ciegos para reconocer. Kamanosuke es molesto e irritable, Saizou es poco tolerante y algo brusco, pero cuando están a solas sus diferencias desaparecen y se ven muy….felices. No sólo en la pasión del sexo, sino también después…..no necesitan si quiera hablar para que me de cuenta lo bien que se sienten en compañía del otro…así como Yukimura y yo lo estamos cada noche. Es una pena tener que terminar con eso…pero no tengo alternativa…

**Jinpachi's POV**

Hablar con ese viejo me ha puesto de mal humor. Ana se va a dar cuenta así que mejor camino un poco más antes de ir a verla. Sin duda, Yukimura debe haber notado mi vacilación. Mierda! Es por eso que no quería verle. Escapar de su paje ha sido entretenido pues no resultó ser muy sencillo pero al final me alcanzó. Lo hubiese conseguido de no ser por Kamanosuke. El chico tiene la culpa! A veces viene con cada ocurrencia que me distrae por completo. _"Qué quiere decir amigos con beneficios?_" fue lo que me preguntó. Al inicio pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo. Cuando en verdad me di cuenta que hablaba en serio, que no sabía lo que eso quería decir, no pude evitar divertirme a sus expensas.

_Flashback_

"_uh? En verdad no sabes?"_

"_Claro que no sé, tonto! Si no, no te estaría preguntando!" bufa Kamanosuke algo irritado y un poco colorado. _

"_Dónde haz escuchado eso?" ahora sí que estoy intrigado por lo que me vaya a decir. Por como habla y se comporta cualquiera pensaría que tiene un amplio conocimiento en asuntos relacionados al sexo pero cuando le llegas a conocer, ése no es el caso…..por lo menos no en lo que se refiere a definiciones. Es obvio que las relaciones interpersonales no son su fuerte._

"_Vale, te cuento, pero tienes que explicarme bien de qué se trata. Saizou me preguntó si cuando lideraba mi banda de ladrones me involucré con alguno de ellos. Cuando le pregunté a qué se refería, me dijo que quería saber si tuve algún amigo con beneficios. Ahí lo tienes, ahora responde!" el chico me mira frunciendo el ceño, esperando impaciente una respuesta…hn! Esto se ve divertido!._

"_y tú que respondiste?"_

"_Le dije que no, por supuesto. No sabía de qué hablaba y no iba a preguntarle. Además ninguno de esos tipos era mi amigo. Y no cambies de tema, responde de una vez!" muy pocas veces Kamanosuke se atreve a preguntarle algo al ninja. A pesar de haberle contado buena parte de su pasado, de albergar sentimientos hacia él y revolcarse juntos, no parece tenerle la confianza suficiente para decirle muchas cosas…..cosas que sí comparte conmigo…eso me agrada bastante…._

"_No prefieres que te lo demuestre?" Kamanosuke me mira curioso antes de abrir muy grande los ojos cuando rodeo su cintura con mi brazo derecho. Así consigo pegar su cuerpo al mío, separando sus piernas con mi rodilla, atrapando su cara con mi otra mano para acercar nuestros rostros y poder hablarle al oído._

"_O-Oi! Q-qué haces?"_

"_No querías saber que son amigos con beneficios? Así te quedará más claro." Susurro a su oído, pegándole más a mí, metiendo una de mis manos debajo de sus pantalones, descendiendo por su cadera hacia atrás. Kamanosuke contiene un gemido cuando mi mano se detiene sobre su nalga, sobándola un poco, abriendo más sus piernas en respuesta. No me aparta, igual que esa vez que ofrecí ayudarle con su *frustración* cuando me contara sobre lo que pasó entre él y Seikai. Su cuerpo responde a mis atenciones y eso me divierte._

"_Ahora sólo tienes que besarme y tal vez darme una mamada para entrar en ambiente y tenga ganas de follarte contra el árbol. Ya que no tiene tetas para estimularme, vas a tener que hacer un muy buen trabajo con tu boca." Kamanosuke sale de su estupor como esperaba que hiciera y se aparte un poco para verme a la cara, pero no intenta zafarse de mi agarre. Interesante._

"_Te has vuelto loco! Yo tengo a Saizou y a ti te gusta Ana y…..deja de tocarme el culo!" Kamanosuke está muy colorado y se mueve un poco pero nada más….se ve tan gracioso así!_

"_Ya cálmate, tú fuiste quien quiso saber. Te estoy dando una idea para que entiendas….y yo no voy cogiendo el culo de hombres así que tómalo como un cumplido." Doy un leve apretujón a su nalga y le dejo ir. Kamanosuke se acomoda las ropas antes de encararme, murmurando "vaya cumplido" para sí mismo. Logra calmar su ofuscamiento antes de hablar._

"_O sea, es como tener una aventura de una noche, con alguien a quien conoces de tiempo o algo así?"_

"_No del todo. Es algo más simple. Pensé que había sido claro, en fin. Imagina dos amigos, ninguno tiene pareja formal. Para aliviar tensiones tienen relaciones sexuales, no una sino varias veces. Generalmente se termina cuando alguno consigue una pareja firme. Está claro ahora?" Kamanosuke se queda en silencio pensando en lo que acabo de decirle un rato….no sé que tanto piensa si está clarísimo._

"…_por relación formal te refieres a ser novios o enamorados, supongo…y a lo de liberar tensión será como cuando yo busco a esos tipos para, ya sabes, como sucedió con Seikai, no?" con que ésa era su duda._

"_No es lo mismo. Tú te metes con esos sujetos por necesidad, no porque te agraden. Con un amigo es distinto, se siente distinto también pues ambos lo desean, se agradan. No te vas a sentir asqueado como cuando te metes con esos sujetos…." Kamanosuke se queda pensando en silencio, mirando el suelo. Me gustaría saber que pasa por su cabeza….sus mejillas se tiñen de rosado de repente….._

"_Ya entiendo…..gracias por la explicación pero….no era necesario que me cogieras así! Pudiste habérmelo explicado sólo con palabras, como acabas de hacer! Lo haces sólo para molestarme, uh?!" reclama Kamanosuke ofuscado. Sus cambios de humor me causan gracia._

"_Tal vez pero qué hay de divertido en eso?" su cara se pone más molesta mientras más hablo de lo cómico que fue todo. Es tan sencillo cabrearle que da risa._

"_De todas maneras, no lo hagas. Alguien puede vernos y….. a Saizou le disgusta un poco que nos veamos tan seguido, al menos es lo que me parece aunque él dice que no. Si ve que haces esas cosas, no sé cómo puede reaccionar…" así que Saizou está celoso. Me lo suponía. Francamente eso es muy estúpido de su parte. Acaso no se da cuenta que el chico está completamente obsesionado con él? Sus inseguridades sólo pueden traerles problemas, y perjudicar el delicado estado mental de Kamanosuke…..espero que no sea así….._

_Fin del flashback_

Luego de esto apareció Rokuro y le pedí a Kamanosuke que se fuera. No creo que nos haya escuchado, yo siempre estoy al pendiente de su presencia, pero no puedo evitar que siga a Yuri. Sé muy bien que lo ha estado haciendo. A pesar de que no me gusta que Kamanosuke y Saizou se sigan viendo y estoy seguro que el ninja puede traerle sufrimiento al chico, ya no estoy en posición de intervenir. No tengo más el deseo de hacerlo tampoco. En verdad aprecio a Kamanosuke y aún tengo deseos de que venga conmigo a mi barco pero no tengo ya voluntad alguna de hacerlo si eso significa causarle daño. Es curioso como un día cualquiera puede cambiar las cosas de rumbo….

_Flashback_

_Otra vez estamos Kamanosuke y yo tomándonos unas copas luego del almuerzo. Sé muy bien que él y Saizou han de verse en la noche, por eso planeo emborrachar lo suficiente al chico para que el ninja no tenga más opción que mandarle a dormir. Esto le va a cabrear bastante y eso me complace. Si consigo que ellos dos peleen con frecuencia sobre cosas así, aparentemente triviales por separado, pronto van a dar por terminado este asunto. Son jóvenes y volátiles, que estén juntos es sólo algo pasajero producto de las circunstancias, sólo estoy acelerando el inevitable final._

_Kamanosuke está hablando incoherencias, olvidando lo que habla de a ratos, pasando a otra cosa de inmediato. Un poco más y pronto va a caer dormido. Estoy seguro que Saizou es un tipo celoso. Si Kamanosuke no se aparece para su cita y le encuentra durmiendo en mi cuarto seguramente le va armar un gran lío al chico…..esto me hace sentir un poco mal pero pasa pronto. Kamanosuke se tambalea y se pega un poco más a mí. Él se pone algo pegajoso cuando toma. No me molesta pero puedo muy bien usar esto a mi favor…si Saizou viera como su *amiguito* gusta de echarse en mi regazo, seguramente estallaría en cólera…..para alguien que no quiere tener relación alguna con el chico, es demasiado protector de él…._

"_Kamanosuke. Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi barco? Tendrías todo el sake que quisieras tomar. Visitarías lugares que nunca has imaginado siquiera que existen" el chico me mira con sus ojos perdidos, muy intoxicado, procesando lentamente lo que acabo de decirle. Sólo le pregunto esto pues sé muy bien que no recordará nada luego._

"…_y Saizou?..." vaya! Ni siquiera en este estado es capaz de olvidarse de ese ninja. Yukimura tiene razón, este chico no tiene remedio! Está obsesionado._

"_Qué con él? Para qué quieres estar al lado de alguien que ni siquiera te toma en serio? Él no quiere nada más que sexo contigo y eso lo puedes conseguir en cualquier lado. Por qué insistes en seguirle?" Kamanosuke cierra sus ojos. Creo que se ha quedado dormido. Cuando me dispongo a colocarle en el suelo, vuelve a hablar._

"…_él me hace feliz…."_

_Fin del flashback_

Qué podía hacer? Eso ya no era obsesión ni encaprichamiento. Muy a mi pesar, el chico ya albergaba sentimientos más profundos por ese ninja y…..él le hacía feliz. Kamanosuke ha sufrido bastante en su corta vida, no pienso ser quien le quite la poca felicidad que ha conseguido hasta ahora, por el tiempo que esto dure, aunque la consiga de alguien como Saizou. Aún pienso que el ninja no es lo mejor para él, que saldrá lastimado pero no voy a ser quien le quite ese poco de felicidad….lo necesita y se lo merece.

Ese día dejé a Kamanosuke en la habitación de Saizou, avisándole luego al ninja que el chico estaba allí. Saizou parecía sorprendido de que le avisara aquello pero no me dijo nada más pues fue rápido a encontrarse con Kamanosuke. No sé que voy a hacer, pero no pienso permitir que Yukimura se meta entre ellos y lastime al chico. Al Lord poco le importa lo que suceda con Kamanosuke, sólo está avocado en su plan y necesita a Saizou para ello. Estoy seguro que si él busca interponerse entre ellos por su cuenta encontrará alguna manera de conseguirlo aunque esto signifique lastimar a Kamanosuke. No puedo permitir eso. Más le vale a Saizou no meter la pata con el chico, hacer o decir algo estúpido que le lastime, echando a perder mi esfuerzo de ayudarles.

"Ya me estaba yendo." Menciona secamente Ana desde lo alto de un árbol. Dice eso pero su postura indica que pensaba seguir esperando allí hasta que volviera. Eso saca una sonrisa de mis labios.

"Perdón por la demora. Me extrañaste?" ella encoge levemente sus ojos, flexionando sus músculos con la intención de irse….sí, me ha extrañado….

**Saizou's POV**

Ngh! El interior de Kamanosuke se siente tan caliente y ajustado como siempre. Estoy sentado sobre mis talones y él está sobre mi regazo, de espaldas a mí, sentado de la misma forma sólo que con los muslos más abiertos, moviendo deliciosamente su redondo trasero sobre mi falo, gimiendo en deleite. No puedo dejar de tocarle! Mis manos juegan con sus erectos pezones, torciéndolos y jalándolos, sacando deliciosos gemidos de su lasciva boca. Estoy como recostado sobre él, envolviéndole, así que siento cada movimiento, contracción y temblor de su delicioso cuerpo bajo mío.

"ah..ah…Sai-zou…." Jadea Kamansouke cuando paso mi lengua por su cuello. Esto hace que él ladee la cabeza para exponer más de su blanca piel a mis atenciones, como un ofrecimiento. Clavo mis dientes en la tierna piel de su cuello y él gime bien alto, bombeando más sangre a mis partes bajas. No puedo dejar de saborear su piel, de marcarle como mío, de poseerle. Hasta ahora he dejado marcas donde nadie puede verlas pero ésta va a tener que cubrirla…..esta semana y media he podido darme cuenta de que soy posesivo con el chico. Su cuerpo me pertenece, así como deseo ser el único que le haga gemir y retorcerse de esta forma. No ha habido un día en que no hayamos terminado revolcándonos en el suelo como ahora, como compensando las horas en que no lo estamos haciendo.

"_Kamanosuke se pasó de copas. Te lo dejo para que te encargues de él. Tengo cosas que hacer_" fue lo que me dijo Jinpachi al dejar a Kamanosuke inconsciente en mi cuarto, días atrás. Aunque ya estoy seguro que esos dos únicamente son amigos, igualmente me cabrea que pasen tanto tiempo juntos. Por qué? La única respuesta para eso es que soy un estúpido posesivo. Ya me he acostumbrado a tener al chico siguiéndome sólo a mí, no quiero que haga eso mismo con otro. Como cuando era niño, no quería que otros cogieran mis cosas. Es la única explicación. Ya no digo nada pues Kamanosuke puede pensar de nuevo que estoy celoso, más bien me desquito marcando su cuerpo como mi propiedad, haciendo que diga mi nombre entre gemidos de placer.

"..más du-ro…Saizou…." Gime Kamanosuke algo falto de aliento, bombeando más fuerte su propia erección. Él separa más sus muslos para darme una visión perfecta de lo que hace y eso me excita bastante. Subo por su cuello hasta que llego a su oreja y muerdo el tierno lóbulo a mi merced. Él voltea su cara y nuestros labios se encuentran en el medio. El beso que compartimos es húmedo, urgente y voraz. Lamo y muerdo sus tiernos labios antes de meter mi lengua en su boca, mientras Kamanosuke hace lo mismo, como si no tuviéramos suficiente uno del otro para saciarnos. Él mueve su trasero más duro contra mí, llevándome casi al límite, sin romper el beso. Yo, en represalia, dejo ir uno de sus pezones y usando esa mano, cojo su falo ya sobre estimulado.

"ANG!...Sa-a-" no puede terminar de hablar. Tres tirones de mi mano y él se corre en ese instante. Siempre es así, no resiste mucho cuando le cojo allí. Dice que nunca le ha pasado eso con nadie. No pongo en duda su palabra pero no sé si creerle, aunque no tenga razones para mentirme. Luego que me contara sobre su pasado, no le culparía que sea tan sensible a ser estimulado por otro, sabiendo lo que hicieron con él desde pequeño. También me dijo que cuando estaba frustrado, buscaba a tipos con quienes sacarse la frustración, como le llamó. Aunque me ha dicho que no ha hecho eso desde que llegó aquí, no quiere decir que no tenga esas urgencias….supongo que como consecuencia del abuso que sufrió…..no lo sé, no entiendo bien de estas cosas.

A raíz de eso, un día le pregunté si había tenido esa clase de relación con alguno de su banda de ladrones. Bueno, no dije exactamente eso, le llamé *amigos con beneficios*, pues no sabía como abordar el tema. Kamanosuke dijo que no, así que supongo es capaz de controlarse cuando se está quedando con un grupo estable…..aunque aún así no puedo estar del todo seguro. Como ya he admitido que soy posesivo, no me gustaría que hiciera esas cosas, dejar que le follen otros tipos, por la razón que fuere, pero si llegara a pasar intentaría ser indulgente con él, puesto que es un comportamiento que ha desarrollado a raíz del abuso que sufrió (del que no ha querido volver a hablar conmigo). Me cabrearía un montón y no le perdonaría que se volviera a repetir pero supongo que lo entendería…..creo. No sirve pensar en cosas que no han pasado aún.

Las paredes alrededor de mi verga se ajustan más mientras el cuerpo de Kamanosuke se estremece debido a su orgasmo. Aprovecho esto y le inclino hacia adelante, quedando su cabeza echada en el suelo, mientras que su trasero está bien levantado ya que le tengo cogido fuerte de las caderas. Me yergo un poco más y doy 5 arremetidas profundas, rápidas y fuertes contra su culo antes de correrme en su interior. Sigo moviéndome dentro suyo, ahora más despacio, hasta que me he vaciado por completo. Sobo su espalda y sus nalgas, extasiado por el roce de su tersa piel con mi mano, para luego salir de él. Mis fluidos salen de su orificio abierto, antes de cerrarse por completo.

Cuando le dejo ir, él queda recostado de lado en el suelo, jadeando fuerte. Yo me echo a su lado para descansar. Estuvo fantástico como de costumbre. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas son lo único que se oye en la oscuridad del bosque por largo rato, hasta que por fin nos hemos calmado y Kamanosuke decide hablar.

"Saizou…"

"…mmm?..." respondo sin verle, con los ojos cerrados, esperando que termine de hablar pronto para descansar un rato. Me siento muy bien en estos momentos.

"….qué somos nosotros?..." eso me hace abrir un ojo. Sé a dónde quiere llegar pero no es algo que desee discutir en el momento…o nunca. Podría desviar la pregunta con un comentario cortante pero no me siento bien haciéndolo, por algún motivo, no ahora.

"somos guerreros de Sanada, te guste o no." Digo a modo de broma, para hacer que se moleste y olvide todo el asunto pero no funciona.

"eso ya lo sé….acaso somos amigos con beneficios?" pregunta finalmente el chico. Somos eso? No, no lo creo. La idea de que él tenga carta libre para irse con otro no me gusta nada. Que haga las cosas que hace conmigo cada noche con otro hombre (u hombres) me disgustaría mucho. Me pondría furioso! Eso no! No puedo pedirle exclusividad tampoco pues no somos pareja pero tampoco quiero lo otro. Entonces?

"no, no somos eso, Kamanosuke." Digo finalmente, rogando que eso aplaque su curiosidad y decida irse a dormir. No tengo tanta suerte.

"entonces, qué soy para ti?" pregunta finalmente el chico y doy un largo suspiro. Es hora de hablar sinceramente con él, lo más sinceramente que pueda pues no quiero que haya más confusiones y además, no deseo seguir confundiéndole, que crea cosas que no son y nunca van a ser. Es hora de aclarar las cosas sobre nosotros…sobre mí…..

* * *

_El pasado de Saizou, al menos la parte que interesa, se devela en el siguiente capítulo :D_

_Espero que este capítulo haya sido lo suficientemente hot, como el anterior, Lisimi XD los que vienen también tienen lo suyo ;) Claro que yo no llamaría lo que Seikai siente por Kamanosuke: un "interés amoroso" jeje, es algo más mmmm, primitivo que eso. El interés amoroso del monje es Izanami :D Pero, sí, va a estar allí causando problemas y malestar….después. Qué onda con Jinpachi? Yo diría que el pirata es bastante liberal, Maia XD su interés "amoroso" es Ana, pero no cabe duda que Kamanosuke le gusta mucho pues no se molesta en ocultarlo jaja XD es algo así como "si la oportunidad se presenta, por qué no?" XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	14. Chapter 14: Guilt

_Yukimura está de regreso :O_

_Menciones del primer capítulo del manga Brave 10 S_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"….es difícil de explicar. Vístete y te digo pero no me interrumpas…"

Saizou se coloca los pantalones y el polo de nuevo, yo hago lo mismo, en silencio. No entiendo que es tan difícil de explicar (sólo le pregunté que soy para él!) pero obedezco pues no tengo de otra. Si no somos amigos con beneficios, entonces qué somos? Él se sienta a mi lado pero sin mirarme, tomando una bocanada de aire primero, apoyando su brazo izquierdo sobre su rodilla flexionada.

"Antes de Yukimura yo me rehusaba a tener un Lord al que servir. Hn, inclusive ahora, no siento como si estuviera sirviendo a un Lord por la forma en que el viejo se comporta con nosotros. Será por eso que al final de cuentas acepté ser el líder de su grupo de guerreros." Cómo?!

"Tú eres el líder?! Desde cuándo?!" Saizou me mira fastidiado no sé si por haberle interrumpido o porque no sabía lo que acaba de decir. Qué esperaba?! Es la primera vez que oigo eso! Nadie me dijo nada! Ni siquiera él. Cuando le reclamo esto, él responde que pensó que yo ya sabía y me pide de nuevo que me quede callado. Hmp!

"Lo que deberías preguntarte es por qué no quería servir a ningún Lord a pesar de ser un ninja, como hace Sasuke, no sobre lo de ser líder. Tonto! En fin…..en pocas palabras…..mmmm, ok. Ya te dije que a Ana la conozco de tiempo, verdad? Creo haberte mencionado eso antes. Nos conocemos desde niños pero ella, aunque entrenaba en el pueblo donde estaba, no se quedaba siempre allí. Por ese entonces yo tenía un amigo, un joven mayor que yo, con quien entrenaba seguido y a quien admiraba. Su nombre era Kazuo." No puedo evitar sentir una pequeña flama de celos a la mención de ese nombre. No sé de quien se trata pero saber que él y Saizou eran cercanos…..alguien a quien admiraba dice…..

"Ey! No me mires así. Kazuo y yo éramos muy amigos, nada más. Le estimaba como a un hermano. De todas formas no entiendo por qué pones esa cara." No sé que cara estoy poniendo, pero igual intento calmarme. No sé de donde salieron esos celos pero debo recordar que no hay razón para sentirme así…..mentira! si la hay! Es la primera vez que Saizou habla de esa forma de alguien! Y no me gusta nada! Calma Kamanosuke, calma…..

"Bueno, un día él vino a despedirse de mí pues había conseguido un Lord a quien servir. Él se veía muy contento cuando dejó la villa así que me sentí también feliz por él a pesar de su partida. Tiempo después fui a buscarle y supe que le habían asesinado. No podía creerlo! Justamente había ocurrido la noche antes de que llegara a su pueblo para visitarle. Estaba como en shock al saber sobre su muerte pero lo que más me impactó sucedió cuando fui al castillo donde residía. Presencié cuando subordinados del Lord al cual había servido, y por quien él había arriesgado su vida, tiraban su cuerpo al río como quien tira basura. Eso fue demasiado para mí…..Después de matarles juré nunca servir a nadie, ser el instrumento de nadie. Sólo mataría por mi propio beneficio."

No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con mi pregunta inicial pero su historia hace latir fuerte mi corazón. El fuego que irradian sus ojos es muy similar al que me demostró la primera vez que peleamos. Es fabuloso! Solamente me entristece saber que me equivoqué con él: Saizou no se perece en nada a mí. Su instinto asesino es muy diferente al mío; sus razones para matar, más nobles. Es un poco….decepcionante…..y admirable a la vez. Estoy confundido…..

"Entonces….yo soy como ese tipo para ti." Declaro finalmente, esperando que diga que no pues eso significaría que….o soy como un hermano para él? O que él se acostaba también con ese amigo suyo, como hace conmigo? No entiendo! Por qué no habla claro?! Saizou pone una cara molesta como si quisiera explotar pero no lo hace.

"No idiota! Te dije que permanecieras callado! Espera a que termine de decirte todo, quieres?!... A partir de entonces comencé a vagar solo. Únicamente regresé a la villa una vez, semanas después del asesinato de Kazuo. Una carta había llegado al recinto que compartíamos antes. Era de su media hermana Aika. Kazuo me había hablado sobre ella, que vivía con sus tíos en una villa bastante lejos de la nuestra. Ella le escribía preocupada pues ya no respondía sus cartas, que por eso había decidido escribir a la villa por si se hallaba allí. No sabía que Kazuo había muerto, así que decidí darle la noticia en persona."

Ya no interrumpo pero ahora sí que estoy perdido. Qué coño tiene que ver esto con mi pregunta inicial? Saizou se acomoda mejor en su sitio antes de continuar. Lo que sea que vaya a decir, no le resulta fácil hacerlo.

"Aika tomó la muerte de su hermano muy mal. No le conté los horrendos detalles pero igual se puso a llorar pues él era su único hermano y le quería un montón. Verla sufrir de esa manera me hizo ver que no había tenido tiempo para lamentar la muerte de mi amigo, muy enfrascado en mi odio y sed de venganza hacia sus empleadores y asesinos. Decidí quedarme con ella esa noche para tranquilizarla y rezar juntos por el alma de Kazuo. Lo que pensé que sería una noche se convirtió en días, luego en semanas…5 meses después ya me había asentado en ese lugar. Para entonces, ella y yo llevábamos siendo pareja buen tiempo. Dos meses más tarde nos casamos…"

…c-cómo?...Saizou está…casado?!... eso…..eso no puede ser! Mi mente se ha puesto en blanco. No sé cómo reaccionar, qué decir….

"Ella era dulce, simpática, divertida y muy sensata para sus escasos años. Pero por sobre todo, ambos compartíamos el recuerdo de haber conocido a Kazuo, haber sido cercanos a él. Habíamos sentido de igual manera su partida y eso nos unió más. Sus tíos me habían acogido de buena gana. Yo me sentía contento viviendo allí, fue una época feliz, la más feliz de mi vida. Ella me amaba un montón…y yo también a ella…hablábamos incluso de empezar una familia…." no sé cómo me siento al respecto. Quiero gritar, salir corriendo de aquí pero mi cuerpo se siente pesado y…mi corazón pareciera que va a estallar pues lo escucho latir muy fuerte en mis oídos…..Saizou amaba a esa mujer….todavía le ama, creo...se casó con ella…..quería quedarse a su lado para siempre, tener hijos con ella…ella le hacía feliz…..

"un día que salí a vender unas cosas al pueblo vecino, la villa de Aika fue atacada. Cuando regresé, todo el lugar había sido devastado. Cuando llegué hasta ella, estaba agonizando. Murió en mis brazos, con una sonrisa en sus labios pues llegué a tiempo para que se despidiera de mí. Nunca podré sacarme esa imagen de la cabeza. Estaba devastado. Luego de eso retomé el camino de antes, eliminando primero uno a uno a los asesinos de Aika." La chica está muerta pero eso no me hace sentir mucho mejor. Cuando habla de ella sus ojos ya no me miran, ni siquiera parecen mirar el sitio donde nos hayamos, sino parecen observar un lugar muy lejano donde yo no me encuentro….un sitio muy dentro de sus recuerdos….quiero que se calle…..

"Le juré que nunca la olvidaría y no lo he hecho. Todavía la amo y así será hasta el día que muera. Ella es y será la única para mí, como se lo prometí. Quieres saber qué eres para mí…No estoy seguro. Hace tiempo que no me siento tan bien con nadie como lo estoy contigo. No quiero que vayas cogiéndote a otros tipos: el sólo pensarlo me cabrea un montón, así que no somos amigos con beneficios. Si quieres saber, tú eres el único con quien estoy teniendo sexo y quiero que siga así, no tengo ganas de buscar eso en otro lado. Me fastidias un montón a veces pero me agrada cuando pasamos tiempo juntos, no sólo haciendo esto, sino otras cosas, cosas simples y cotidianas. Es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer…..no sé que tengas que decir al respecto…."

….entonces Saizou no quiere tener sexo con nadie más…sólo conmigo….eso es….eso es justamente lo que deseo! Sólo lo quiero para mí! Sí, hasta ha dicho que no le molesto tanto, que le agrada pasar tiempo conmigo…..eso es genial pues no me agrada despegarme de su lado así que es suficiente para mí….por lo menos por ahora, creo. La tipa está muerta, no es una amenaza, pero prefiero que no vuelva a mencionarla pues cuando lo hace todo él se ve y se comporta distinto a como es usualmente…..eso no me agrada. Seguro que por lo que sucedió con la chica no quiere casarse ni formar una familia con nadie más y eso es magnífico, además no son cosas que me interesen ya que no soy una estúpida mujer. Igual va con lo del….amor…creo. Bah! Lo importante es que Saizou está aquí conmigo y yo no pienso dejarle ir. No sé cuánto tiempo dure esto que tenemos entre los dos pero pienso aprovechar cada momento. No veo pro qué tendría que acabarse tampoco pues ambos lo disfrutamos mucho.

"Oi! Qué haces?!" exclama Saizou cuando me lanzo sobre él, aprisionándolo con mi peso contra el suelo. Ya me cansé de tanta cháchara, deberíamos usar este tiempo para cosas más interesantes.

"No sé tú, pero yo todavía no estoy cansado." digo antes de besar a Saizou en el cuello (mordiendo un poco su piel), intentando quitarle el polo que lleva, rápidamente. Saizou protesta un poco, pero no me detiene, sólo me pide que le diga primero lo que pienso al respecto.

"Sí, ya entendí, no soy tonto. Yo tampoco quiero meterme con otros tipos. Tú me bastas…no me interesa nadie más, ok?….ahora cállate y ayúdame a quitarte esto. Por qué te has vuelto a atar estas cosas?! Es tan molesto…" Saizou se ríe, y me llama impaciente pero me ayuda a quitarle la camisa. Ya en otra ocasión quise rasgarla con un kunai para arrancársela y él se cabreó un poco pues le disgusta que hagan eso con sus ropas…..es un exagerado, son sólo ropas! Tiene más en su cuarto! Tampoco le gusta cuando, en el éxtasis del momento, le clavo las uñas…no es algo que pueda controlar! Aunque inventa formas de mantener mis manos ocupadas en esos momentos que me gustan bastante….mmmm….

Mientras nos desvestimos de a pocos, me comenta que mañana tiene que ir al pueblo acompañando a Izanami para comprar algunas cosas que necesita Rokuro. Me pide que vaya con él. Por su puesto que iré! Aunque no me hubiera avisado le habría seguido al verle salir del castillo…..pero se siente mejor cuando es él quien me pide que le acompañe. Ésta última semana y media, luego de que le contara sobre mi pasado, ha sido maravillosa, no puedo pedir nada mejor. No se lo pienso decir pero….ha sido el tiempo más feliz de mi vida…..nunca me he sentido de esta forma….y estoy seguro que es por él…

La noche es algo fría pero lo único que puedo sentir es el calor de su cuerpo muy pegado al mío…..sus manos recorriendo mi piel…..sus labios marcándome…no hay sensación mejor que ésta….

**Izanami's POV**

Mnph! El paseo que tanto había esperado hacer a solas con Saizou otra vez ha sido un fiasco. Con la excusa de que me acompañe a comprar algo para Rokuro, conseguí que aceptara venir conmigo pero no hemos ido solos. Benmaru y Seikai han decidido acompañarnos y, aunque mi hermanito es un tanto protector conmigo, no me molesta su presencia ni la de pequeño Ben-chan. Quien me fastidia es Kamanosuke. No sé a qué viene! Siempre está siguiendo a Saizou cuando se nota muy bien que él no gusta de su presencia. Le gritan, le pegan pero igual le sigue! Kamanosuke y yo nos llevamos pésimo. Eso no parece que fuera a cambiar, aunque no es mi culpa. Él es un pesado! Siempre me busca líos de la nada! Yo soy dulce con él y sólo recibo agresiones de su parte! Por ser así es que a Saizou no le agrada, no se da cuenta?

Con el dinero que me dio Yukimura antes de venir para aquí (cuando se enteró que iba a comprar cosas para Rokuro, él se puso muy feliz y me dio dinero. Él es tan bueno!) he comprado dulces para todos! Le invito a Saizou pero él no quiere, así que Ben-chan, Seikai y yo nos los terminamos. Le hubiese dado algunos a Kamanosuke pero él desapareció por un buen rato antes de que los comprara, al igual que Saizou, así que no fue culpa mía. Al poco rato, Kamanosuke regresa y me dice que le alcance algo del dinero pues quiere comprar una cosa que ha visto. Cuando le digo que ya no queda nada y en qué gasté el dinero, él se molesta y comienza a perseguirme con sus cadenas.

"AAAHHHhhhhh! Saizou!" grito por mi salvador cuando veo que sus cadenas están a punto de golpearme. De la nada, unos kunais vienen volando y detienen esas horribles cadenas. Saizou aparece entre la multitud, preguntando el porqué de tanto escándalo y voy corriendo a abrazarle fuerte. Kamanosuke no me persigue más pero poco mi importa ya él. Saizou está conmigo, muy pegado a mí….tan cerca que puedo sentir palpitar su corazón y respirar su aroma…..

Seikai viene corriendo, molesto por nuestra cercanía. Dice que solamente las parejas deberían comportarse así pero nunca en público….le increpa a Saizou por aprovecharse de mí. A veces mi hermano es tan tontito. Esto no es malo, es lo que las parejas hacen normalmente….aunque Saizou y yo todavía no lo somos, pero sé que eso cambiará pronto…..aún así es lindo pues a ambos nos gusta, estoy segura~ uh? De pronto Saizou le llama la atención a Kamanosuke porque está muy callado. No puedo verle bien, pero Kamanosuke tiene una expresión muy extraña en el rostro…..qué será? Lo que fuere no dura mucho pues vuelve a ser el de antes y grita sonriendo maníacamente que a él no le importan esas cursilerías y que va hacerme pagar por gastarme todo el dinero en tonterías aunque Saizou esté allí. UUAAAHHH!

Afortunadamente, Saizou pronto le hace callar y detiene su ataque propinándole una patada en la espalda que lo tumba en el suelo, gritándole que deje de hacer esas cosas. Jejeje, con eso aprenderá a no meterse entre nosotros. Sí, tal vez no seamos pareja aún pero Saizou me trata como si lo fuéramos. Estoy segura que pronto se armará de valor y me lo pedirá….eso me haría muy feliz! De regreso al castillo nos encontramos con unos bandidos pero Saizou y los demás se hacen cargo de ellos con facilidad. Saizou es tan fuerte! Aunque aprecio la ayuda de los otros, sólo necesito de Saizou para que me proteja. Él me levanta en sus brazos y me aleja del peligro como muchas veces antes. Es tan romántico!

Cuando regresamos al castillo, los demás salen a recibirnos. Yukimura-san llama a Saizou a un lado. Rokuro nos da el encuentro y nos llama la atención a Kamanosuke, Benmaru, Seikai y a mí. Qué miedo! Está molesto porque se ha enterado del escándalo que se armó en el pueblo. Rokuro-san puede ser tan atemorizante cuando está molesto. Quiero decirle que todo fue culpa de Kamanosuke pero no tengo tiempo, él se marcha a hacer otras cosas. Cuando volteo, sólo Benmaru y Seikai están allí conmigo. Dónde se ha marchado Saizou? No sé…varias veces he ido a buscarle en su cuarto incluso de noche y no le he encontrado allí…..ha sido así desde que es líder. Supongo que estará ocupado. Mejor voy a jugar con Benmaru mientras regresa :)

**Yukimura's POV**

Después de pedirle a Saizou que me fuera a buscar en mis aposentos luego que regresara del pueblo con los demás, me quedé un rato por los alrededores con la intención de espiarle, ver que hacía. No seré un ninja ni nada parecido, pero con lo distraído que anda Saizou últimamente, esconderme mientras conversa con el pelirrojo no es difícil. Jinpachi, sin embargo, se da cuenta de lo que hago pero no hace ni dice nada pues Kakei se lo lleva a otro lado. Lo siento pirata, pero si no estás dispuesto a ayudar sólo me queda hacerlo por mí mismo así que es mejor que no te metas.

"Por qué siempre sales a defenderla?! Ella fue quien me fastidió primero!" reclama Kamanosuke mientras Saizou se le pega bastante, intentando cogerle de las caderas. El chico no se resiste pero se ve molesto.

"Vamos, Kamanosuke, no te pongas así. Si no la defiendo eres capaz de matarla. Ella no puede defenderse sola, tú lo sabes. Tampoco te pegué muy fuerte. Por qué no intentas llevarte mejor con ella? Eso solucionaría todo" menciona Saizou, acercando su rostro al cuello del chico, quien se pone algo colorado de repente.

"E-eso es su culpa por ser tan latosa! Y nunca voy a llevarme bien con una mujer tan estúpida como ella!" declara Kamanosuke, gimiendo un poco cuando Saizou lame su cuello y lóbulo. Saizou le coge firmemente de la cintura y desciende sus manos hasta las redondas caderas del chico, presionando fuerte la carne bajo sus ropas…..esto es bastante erótico. Espero que hagan algo más que eso.

"Como quieras…. Por culpa de este atuendo que te has puesto hoy es que casi nos pescan allá en el pueblo. Deja ver mucho de tus caderas, sabías? No me digas que lo has hecho para provocarme….Ha funcionado, pero no podemos ahora. Yukimura me está esperando en su cuarto, así que tengo que irme ya." Kamanosuke no responde verbalmente, sino correspondiendo a los mimos de Saizou, estimulándole a que se quede. Rodea el cuello de Saizou con sus brazos mientras le besa apasionadamente en la boca y pega todo su cuerpo contra el del ninja, casi montándose y frotándose contra él, dándole buen ángulo para que le coja del culo. Lo hace muy bien! Me estoy poniendo duro de solo mirarles. Ha sido así todos los días? Por qué Rokuro no me cuenta estos detalles? El ninja se deja hacer por unos minutos antes de separarse por completo del otro para molestia de Kamanosuke.

"Ese viejo es un molestoso! Siempre te llama! Está bien, pero regresa pronto." Se ponen de acuerdo de verse en el sitio de costumbre. Sé de qué lugar hablan por lo que me ha contado Rokuro. La situación es peor de lo que imaginaba. Voy a necesitar de medidas extremas para terminar con esto. Saizou le coge en un beso para despedirse…beso que dura más de la cuenta. En eso, la mascota de Sasuke, ese hurón que siempre le acompaña sale de entre los matorrales y se para entre ellos dos, sorprendiendo al ninja. Kamanosuke se aleja de Saizou y se agacha de inmediato a recoger al animalito…

"agh! Cómo puedes coger a esa cosa! Es toda peluda y debe estar sucia. Dámela para botarla al río." Exclama el ninja, estirando su brazo para cogerla.

"Ponle un dedo encima y tú terminarás en el río." Gruñe Kamanosuke, al mismo tiempo que el hurón le muestra los dientes a Saizou….los hurones pueden hacer eso? El ninja se muestra confundido pero sonríe al final…..y entiendo por qué. Nunca imaginé que el sanguinario de Yuri tuviera un lado dócil hacia los animalitos peludos. Finalmente el ninja se retira indicándole a Yuri que se lave las manos antes de verle si quiere que tengan sexo más tarde…Definitivamente es peor de lo que imaginaba….esta familiaridad con la que se tratan…ya hay sentimientos de por medio…..va a ser difícil de quebrar.

Regreso a mi habitación sigilosamente a esperar por el ninja quien seguramente ha ido por allí a desaparecer el bulto en su entrepierna antes de verme. Es hora de poner la primera parte de mi plan en marcha. Justo aquí viene. Saizou me saluda y se sienta frente mío solemnemente. Luego de una charla amena sobre los últimos acontecimientos paso a lo que importa.

"Hay algo que quería comentarte, algo que ninguno de los otros guerreros sabe pues no he querido causar alarma. Hace dos días un espía fue avistado durante la noche, en el extremo sur de los alrededores del castillo. Rokuro, quien había salido en esa dirección para traer unas cosas del almacén que hay por allí, le vio. Intentó capturarle vivo pero le fue imposible pues no tenía refuerzos. No sabemos a qué grupo pertenecía ni quien le mandó ni cuánto llegó a averiguar de nosotros….." dejo que mis palabras se graben una a una en su cabeza. Por la expresión atónita de su rostro puedo ver que ha causado el efecto que deseaba: siente culpa. Nada de lo que acabo de decir es cierto pero él no sabe eso. Sólo entiende que todo ello ocurrió la noche en que se suponía él estaba patrullando esa zona….mientras se revolcaba con Kamanosuke en medio del bosque como tantas otras veces.

"Rokuro te buscó esa noche para consultarte qué hacer con el cuerpo del intruso y cómo proceder luego. Él pensaba que podría haber más espías y quería tu ayuda para peinar la zona pues tú eras quien estaba de guardia esa noche, pero no te encontró. Buscó por los alrededores por otros espías pero era poco lo que podía hacer él solo así que decidió volver al castillo para comunicarme lo ocurrido. Le dije que se deshiciera del cadáver y le pedí que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Quería hablar contigo primero…..recién he podido hacerlo hoy…" Saizou entiende muy bien a qué me refiero. En verdad no le he estado buscando pero luego de la noche en mención, tampoco le hubiera encontrado pues ha desaparecido por largos períodos de tiempo para verse con el pelirrojo.

"No es mi lugar entrometerme en tus asuntos personales y no voy a obligarte a decirme lo que estabas haciendo en esos momentos en que deberías haber estado patrullando pues no es de mi incumbencia. Sin embargo, sí tengo que decirte lo siguiente…" Saizou se ve pálido, sus ojos muy abiertos….sabe muy bien que ha actuado mal, siente culpa y ése es mi objetivo con toda esta charada, hacerle sentir responsable por este incidente que pudo habernos costado tanto...de ser verdadero.

"No te elegí como líder de mis Braves porque seas fuerte, sino porque confío en ti, tanto en tus habilidades como guerrero así como en tu buen juicio y clara preocupación por el bienestar de tus compañeros de armas. Dentro de los Braves hay gente mayor que tú, tal vez con mayor experiencia o incluso más fuerte físicamente que tú, pero ninguno cumple con todos los requisitos que antes mencioné. Creo que eres el único incluso que está aquí con el afán de proteger a otros, pelear para defender lo tuyo y a los tuyos…eso es lo que más valoro…" Saizou me mira de frente con sus ojos azules muy abiertos….muy bien, ya le tengo donde quería. Ahora estoy seguro que será capaz de hacer lo que le pida y más, pues le he hecho ver que eso es lo que más desea….

"Sea lo que fuere que ha estado distrayendo tu atención, quisiera pedirte que buscaras la forma de que no interfiera con tus deberes. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Ana nos traicionara, ni del ataque a manos de Hanzo y sus secuaces que casi le cuesta la vida a todos, poniendo en peligro a Izanami especialmente, y a Rokuro. Sasuke, Izanami, Seikai, Kakei, en fin, todos ellos te eligieron como líder pues confían en que tomarás las decisiones correctas, sin poner sus vidas en peligro en vano. Yo también he puesto toda mi confianza en ti, así que te pido que no dejes que tus asuntos personales se conviertan en un problema para ti y los demás. Lo digo por el bien de todos. Sé que sabrás cómo manejar este asunto…." Saizou se queda pensativo un rato, preguntando luego si Rokuro fue herido por el espía pero río diciéndole que aunque no lo parezca, él es un guerrero muy bravo y que se encontraba bien.

Saizou se pone de pie: Puedo ver en sus ojos que ha tomado una decisión radical. Los jóvenes siempre son tan extremos! Con la cabeza erguida y cogiendo fuerte la empuñadura de su espada, dice en voz firme y decidida "No se va a volver a repetir" antes de excusarse y dejar velozmente mis aposentos. Saizou es de las personas que son capaces de llegar a extremos con tal de no defraudar a nadie, lo ha demostrado constantemente. No teme por su propia vida, si no lo que más le atemoriza es que otros sufran por sus errores. Sé que hará lo que sea necesario para revertir este *revés* de su parte…esa es sólo la primera parte del plan.

**Saizou's POV**

No puedo quitarme las palabras del viejo de la cabeza. Rokuro pudo haber sido gravemente herido por mi culpa esa noche, de nuevo, por dejar que otras cosas interfirieran con mis obligaciones. Yo debería haber estado patrullando pero Kamanosuke me retuvo nuevamente para tener sexo. No, no puedo echarle toda la culpa, yo fui quien cedió antes sus caricias y besos y me quedé con él más de la cuenta. Está claro que no puedo resistirme a sus encantos…..no puedo correr ese riesgo de nuevo. Si voy hasta dónde él me está esperando las cosas irán más o menos así: le diré que tengo que patrullar, él comenzará a pegarse mucho a mí, insistiré de nuevo que tengo que irme pero cuando su lengua se meta en mi boca y coloque mis manos sobre su cuerpo, ya será muy tarde y no seré capaz de marcharme hasta que esté satisfecho…..eso no puede ser, no más.

Me detengo a medio camino, en seco. No hay forma que le explique lo que ha ocurrido puesto que Sanada no desea que nadie se entere y cunda el pánico….tal vez no pánico pero definitivamente los demás van a comenzar a hacer preguntas sobre mi paradero esa noche, qué hacía y con quién, y se va a armar tremendo lío….perdería su confianza. No, tengo que frenar esto de una vez, hasta que las cosas se calmen y consiga controlar estos impulsos míos cuando estoy cerca de Kamanosuke….que sólo han ido empeorando con el tiempo…..tal vez algo de distancia entre nosotros hará el truco.

Decidido! Hoy no iré a verle. Kamanosuke seguramente se aburrirá de esperar e irá a mi cuarto. Le dejaré una nota allí informándole que estoy ocupado con otras cosas y que por eso no fui a buscarle. No puedo decirle eso en persona. Mañana buscaré la manera de que se entere de que estoy ocupado. Aprovecharé este tiempo para reforzar la seguridad del castillo, patrullar, poner algunas trampas…..debería pedir la ayuda de Sasuke para esto…..sí, eso me mantendrá ocupado…y apaciguará estos remordimientos que llevo dentro….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Ya han pasado varias horas desde que quedara verme con Saizou en el lugar de siempre. Quise caminar a dar unas vueltas para buscarle pero no lo he hecho, por temor de que no me encuentre aquí esperando por él una vez que aparezca. Qué le retendrá hasta ahora? Estoy seguro que dijo que nos veríamos aquí, hoy…..no puede haberse molestado por lo que dije sobre arrojarle al río! Amenazó con ahogar a Amaheru, qué podía decir!? Además, me pareció que le causó gracia…..entonces, por qué no ha llegado aún?

No importa, ya me dirá cuando llegue, pues estoy seguro que vendrá, como ha hecho todos estos días. Han sido el par de semanas más felices de mi vida. Sí, no me avergüenza admitir que estoy feliz. Saizou y yo pasamos todas las noches juntos y buena parte del día también, qué más podría pedir? Jinpachi ya no me molesta porque me vea de buen humor, más bien dice que me sienta bien. Qué raro, pensé que no le gustaba pues me comportaba distinto, pero es mejor así. Aunque poco a poco hemos pasado menos tiempo juntos, él no parece disgustado porque ya no pueda ir con él a almorzar por quedarme con Saizou. De hecho, juraría que Jinpachi se ve más contento también. Supongo que las cosas con Ana deben estar yendo bien, aunque no me cuenta mucho sobre eso.

Ya es muy tarde. Qué estará reteniendo a Saizou? Mejor voy a buscarle a su habitación. Nunca pasamos la noche en su cuarto pues está dentro del castillo y alguien puede vernos, pero por sobre todo porque Izanami duerme cerca. Esa latosa! Muchas veces que he pasado por el cuarto de Saizou la he visto rondando el lugar o escabullirse dentro del cuarto quien sabe para hacer qué cosas! No entiendo bien por qué no quiere Saizou que nadie se entere de que nos frecuentamos pero me muero de ganas de restregárselo en la cara a Izanami para que deje en paz a Saizou…..aunque tal vez si lo hago se pone a llorar y esos ería muy molesto. Hn!

Uh? Una nota? Es de Saizou, dice que está ocupado y ha tenido que salir de improviso, que no le espere y vaya a dormir. Por qué no fue a buscarme para decírmelo en persona? Si era tan importante podría haber ido con él. Supongo que ha salido a patrullar o algo parecido, puedo hacer eso con él. No importa, le veré mañana y le obligaré a quedarse conmigo toda la tarde por dejarme solo hoy, jeje. Me excito de sólo pensar las cosas que planeo hacerle….

Ni modo! Tendré que ir a mi cuarto a dormir, ya tengo sueño. Aunque me gustaría quedarme en el cuarto de Saizou a esperar por él, es muy probable que Izanami entre a buscarle en la mañana y si me encuentra dentro armará un tremendo escándalo. Podría ver a Jinpachi pero él casi ya no duerme en su habitación. No me ha contado por qué pero estoy seguro que va a verse con Ana. Qué se va a hacer!, no me queda de otra que ir a dormir a mi habitación….hace tiempo que no lo hago…..mmmmm, extraño mi cama, pero sólo un poco…..mmmm, quiero dormir….

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios! :D bueno, ya saben sobre Saizou y como varios intuirán, la intervención de Yukimura traerá malas nuevas….qué tan malas? Ya veremos XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	15. Chapter 15: Eluding you

_Referencias del capítulo 2 del manga Brave 10 S y el capítulo especial o intermedio (intermission act)._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / light lemon / non-con_

* * *

**Seikai's POV**

Mierda! Otra noche que no voy a poder dormir bien. He intentado calmarme meditando bajo la cascada, entrenando hasta cansarme, pero eso no ayuda por mucho tiempo, especialmente en las noches. Cada vez que cierro los ojos para dormir empiezo a tener uno de esos sueños donde aparece Izanami, únicamente que casi al final del sueño, la imagen de mi dulce hermanita es remplazada por la de ese loco pero hermoso chico, Kamanosuke. Desde que tuviéramos sexo esa noche ha sido así: despierto todo duro cuando el sueño llega a su clímax, así que debo resolver el sunto con mis propias manos, justo como estoy haciendo ahora. A veces voy al bosque, especialmente si esto pasa de día, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, así que estoy buscando alivio dentro de mi cuarto, intentando contener lo más posible mis gemidos mordiendo la tela que tengo en la boca.

De pronto escucho que una puerta se abre y se cierra. Es la del cuarto de al lado, el cuarto de Kamanosuke. Extraño. Hace tiempo que el chico no duerme allí, por qué habrá vuelto hoy? Escucho movimiento dentro y, sin poder controlarme, echado en el suelo como estoy, me acerco hasta la pared que divide nuestras habitaciones y pego mi cara para poder ver a través de un pequeño agujero que hay allí. Kamanosuke está sentado en el suelo, dándome la espalda. Muy lentamente se retira el abrigo y seguidamente hace lo mismo con su polo, dejando su sexy espalda desnuda ante mis ojos. Él no duerme sin ropa pero esta noche hace mucho calor. Se amarra el cabello en una cola alta que deja ver más de su delgado y provocativo cuello…..esto empeora mi problema así que muerdo más duro la tela para que no me escuche.

Kamanosuke se acomoda sobre su futón, bostezando un poco, antes de echarse sobre él boca arriba. Veo algo de su plano y firme abdomen y eso me hace babear un poco sobre la tela. El chico se mueve mucho en la cama antes de voltearse quedando boca abajo, con las piernas algo separadas y los brazos muy extendidos. Su pantalón ha descendido un poco, dejando al aire sus caderas y buena parte de su suculento culo. Ang! Esto se pone peor! Estoy sufriendo aquí, sin alivio, teniéndole tan cerca. No puedo pensar con claridad. Seguramente hace esto, se expone de esta manera para provocarme. Mi cuerpo se apodera de mi mente y, sin darme cuenta, estoy de pie, con un protuberante bulto entre mis pantalones, parado en el pasillo.

Sólo por un segundo dudo en abrir la puerta. No hay que temer. Él me buscó esa vez, debe haberlo querido pues yo no le forcé. Sólo necesito alivio, no voy a follarle, sólo….necesito su cuerpo para acabar con esta agonía. Él deberá entender eso pues también me usó ese día. Deslizo la puerta muy despacio y la cierro detrás de mí. Kamanosuke no despierta, sigue durmiendo boca abajo, estirado como le vi a través de la pared, hermoso como de costumbre…..Me bajo los pantalones, liberando mi dolorosa erección de su prisión y camino decididamente hasta él. Me arrodillo a su lado y cojo una tela que he traído conmigo entre mis dedos…..es ahora o nunca….

"Qu-mmmmhnph!" exclama Kamanosuke cuando jalo de su cola hacia atrás, para meter en su boca la tela y silenciar así sus quejidos. Lleva sus manos hacia atrás para retirar mi mano (que coge su cabello) pero yo soy más rápido….y fuerte. Paso una pierna sobre su cuerpo, bajo sus pantalones, dejando al aire sus nalgas, y él queda inmovilizado por mi peso en el suelo, boca abajo. Dejo ir sus cabellos y cojo sus muñecas con mis manos, una en cada mano, presionándolas contra el suelo. Me acomodo mejor sobre él, colocando mi erguido miembro entre sus suaves y deliciosos glúteos…mmmmm…ah…el sólo sentir su piel entrar en contacto contra mi falo hace que casi me venga allí mismo….no sabía cuánto había extrañado este contacto.

Kamanosuke voltea un poco el rostro para verme y la expresión de sus ojos me excita más: está sorprendido. Sus músculos se tensan y su cuerpo entero intenta moverse bajo mi peso en vano. Emite ruidos ahogados que pueden ser insultos y amenazas pero llegan a mis oídos como hermosos gemidos…..no puedo resistir más, luego de semanas así, no voy a poder aguantar mucho más. Empiezo a mover mi pelvis de atrás hacia adelante, frotando mi palpitante erección entre sus redondeces y sobre su espalda, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, golpeando sus nalgas con mi abdomen bajo con energía, apoyando casi todo mi peso sobre él, jadeando fuerte por encima de su cabeza. Su cuerpo se mueve a causa de mis arremetidas ahora, y él gruñe un poco bajo la mordaza. Siento que el final está cerca. Muerdo su hombro para silenciar mi gruñido final y me corro sobre él, bañando sus nalgas y espalda con mi espeso semen. Sigo frotándome contra él hasta que el último chorro le baña.

Espero que mi respiración se calme antes de sacar mis dientes de su hombro. Diablos! Las marcas de mis dientes son profundas. Eso se va a ver feo en la mañana…ya se ve mal ahora. Creo que se me ha pasado la mano. Estoy seguro que Kamanosuke se va a molestar por eso. Rápidamente dejo ir sus muñecas (las marcas allí son muy rojas, creo que le he apretado muy duro) y me subo el pantalón. Sin perder más tiempo y temiendo ahora por mi seguridad, camino hasta la puerta…..aunque él no puede hacerme daño, no es más fuerte que yo y además….

"Tú empezaste esto. Perdón por las marcas…..es sólo que me dejé llevar. Necesitaba alivio….han pasado semanas desde esa vez. Ya me siento mejor…no se volverá a repetir así que no digas nada, ok?" no recibo respuesta así que salgo por la puerta y me dirijo hacia el bosque. Ojalá que entienda que fue algo del momento, un arrebato, y no se moleste mucho por las marcas. Es su culpa que me sienta de esta manera! Espero que comprenda eso, que en parte es su culpa también (nunca hubiera imagino hacer eso con él antes de aquella vez) y no haga nada tonto como decirle a Izanami….Oh! que no haga eso!...oh, Kami!

**Kamanosuke's POV**

No sé hace cuánto tiempo se ha ido Seikai. No he podido moverme de mi sitio desde que él…..por qué hizo eso? Estoy…pasmado? Horrorizado inclusive…hace tiempo que no me sentía tan impotente, tan incapaz de poder defenderme…..Dijo que yo lo empecé y supongo que tiene razón. Esa vez yo le obligué a follarme y bueno….Jinpachi ya me había dicho que él seguía pensando en mí de esa forma y no hice nada….por el contrario, estúpidamente regresé a mi cuarto a dormir hoy, sin pensar en lo que Jinpachi me había advertido sobre el sujeto ni que Seikai estaba en el cuarto de al lado…cómo pude ser tan descuidado? Tan idiota?!

Sin embargo, eso no quita que lo que hizo Seikai está mal…..me siento tan sucio. Apoyándome en mis codos levanto mi torso. Retiro la tela de mi boca. Llevo una de mis manos a mi espalda y toco algo viscoso: el semen de ese infeliz. No aguanto un minuto más así. Me quito los pantalones y limpio con ellos mi espalda pero igual me siento sucio así que cojo una jarra de agua que hay allí y me baño con ella. Me seco con una toalla y por fin estoy limpio…por lo menos por fuera. Ese desgraciado me las va a pagar! buscar alivio usándome de esa forma….hijo de puta!

Me miro en un espejo y lo que veo me pasma. Las marcas de sus dientes en mi hombro y de sus dedos en mis muñecas están empezando a amoratarse. Se ven horribles. Voy a matar a ese mal nacido! Pero…si le busco pelea, todos se van a enterar lo que ha ocurrido….Saizou se va a enterar de que yo fui quien le buscó primero, sabrá que le mentí sobre no haber hecho eso desde que llegué a Ueda. No, no puede enterarse. Mierda, que hago entonces?! Seikai se disculpó y dijo que no volvería a ocurrir….si no digo nada a nadie no pasará nada, no se sabrá nada. No puedo contarle ni siquiera a Jinpachi, quien sabe que medidas tomaría al respecto. No, mejor es olvidar todo el asunto y pretender como si nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Visto ropas nuevas, cubriendo las partes de mi cuerpo donde tengo esas horribles marcas. Enrollo mis ropas sucias y la toalla y las meto en una bolsa. Sigilosamente camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio trasero. Allí hay un montón de basura junta. Coloco encima la bolsa que traigo conmigo y le prendo fuego. Me quedo mirando hasta que todo es consumido por las llamas y sólo quedan cenizas. Cuando estoy caminando de regreso a mi cuarto, a lo lejos veo a Seikai entrar al suyo. Antes de cerrar la puerta, voltea a mirar hacia fuera y nuestras miradas se juntan. Le miro molesto y él parece asustado. No, no vale la pena arriesgar la felicidad que he conseguido con Saizou por este tipo. Es mejor olvidar todo el asunto. Él entra a su habitación y yo camino en la dirección contraria.

Camino hasta llegar a la habitación de Jinpachi, convenientemente lejos de todas las demás. Como imaginaba no está dentro pero eso no me interesa ahora. Entro y me acomodo en su futón. Le parecerá extraño verme aquí si aparece en cualquier momento pero no creo que le moleste que haya decidido pasar la noche en su cuarto…..ya me ha invitado antes. Espero que no insista que le cuente el motivo de ello (he tapado bien las marcas, no se dará cuenta….en un día o dos desaparecerán….buscaré la manera de evitar que Saizou me desvista por completo para que no las vea durante el sexo). Estoy muy cansado para pensar en una mentira. Me siento seguro aquí y otra vez tengo sueño. No ha pasado nada, sólo algo muy incómodo y asqueroso pero nada grave, podré ignorarlo aunque voy a evitar a Seikai a toda costa para que no tenga oportunidad de repetir eso de nuevo. No volveré a dormir en mi cuarto tampoco. Debo prestar más atención de aquí en adelante…

**Jinpachi's POV**

Desde aquella noche que encontrara a Kamanosuke durmiendo en mi habitación, ya van 7 días que veo más de él. Si bien había decidido darle espacio para que lo suyo con Saizou floreciera aún más, nunca dejé de reunirme con él a pasar el rato, sólo que ya no era seguido. No sólo por eso, sino también porque tengo otras cosas que acaparan mi atención. Ana es una de ellas, una muy importante. Además, Kamanosuke se veía muy feliz y cada vez que nos reuníamos me mencionaba las cosas que planeaba hacer junto con el ninja. Todo parecía marchar bien así que no tenía por qué intervenir.

Sin embargo, desde hace 7 días que Kamanosuke duerme en mi cuarto también. Aunque me gusta su presencia me preocupan las razones de este cambio tan repentino. Únicamente me dice que no quiere volver a su cuarto a dormir a causa de Seikai pero no me explica por qué es que ya no pasa sus noches con Saizou. En el día es igual. Si no me busca, le encuentro vagando solo por algún sitio y no me deja de otra que llamarle para que venga conmigo. No le he querido preguntar nada al respecto, esperando que él me cuente solo pero no me gusta verle así. Supongo que por algún motivo él y Saizou ya no se ven seguido pero no parecen haber dado por terminada su *relación*, de ser así estoy seguro que me hubiera contado. Averiguando por allí me he enterado que nuestro *flamante líder* ha estado ocupado con asuntos relacionados a las defensas del castillo…..estoy seguro que Yukimura tiene que ver con esto.

Desde aquel día que le pidiera a Sasizou hablar con él a solas y disimuladamente le siguiera, suponía que algo había planeado. Sé que ahora se reúnen a diario pues he visto al ninja entrar al cuarto de Yukimura a escondidas, cosa que no hacía antes, no tan seguido. Justamente coincide con el tiempo que Kamanosuke anda así de deprimido (sí, aunque me busca y la pasamos bien, puedo percibir que está deprimido). Cada día que pasa puedo notarlo aún más, no sólo su tristeza sino también su preocupación. Tengo que saber de su boca qué ha ocurrido en verdad para saber como ayudarle. Justamente aquí viene, como otras noches, a reunirse conmigo en mi cuarto. Nos saludamos brevemente y nos sentamos en el suelo.

"Ey, estás muy callado hoy. De hecho has estado muy extraño desde hace días, se puede saber por qué?" digo al fin, luego de verle tomar su vaso de sake en silencio por unos segundos. Él no es así, algo debe ir muy mal para que se comporte de esta manera. Kamanosuke mira a todas partes menos a mí antes de responder que no le sucede nada importante. Hoy se ve más cabizbajo de lo usual y eso que sé muy bien que él y Saizou se han visto luego de la cena en el salón principal, por lo menos le vi salir detrás de él.

"No he querido decir nada pero es obvio que algo ha sucedido entre Saizou y tú. No me quejo de tu compañía pero debes admitir que no estarías en este momento conmigo si tú y el ninja hubieran quedado en verse. Ya va una semana entera así. Te hizo algo?" Kamanosuke se tensa de pronto y mira confundido su vaso antes de dejarlo en el suelo.

"…..no lo sé…..en verdad no sé que ha ocurrido…." Le animo a que me explique lo mejor que pueda para ver si puedo ayudarle a entender mejor todo este asunto.

"…todo iba bien. Tú sabes pues te he contado buena parte. Esa noche que me encontraste durmiendo en tu futón, Saizou me dejó plantado…" cómo? Entonces sí habían quedado en verse.

"no le di importancia pues en una nota que dejó en su cuarto me escribió que tenía otras cosas qué hacer, no recuerdo qué. Sin embargo, al día siguiente no pude localizarle por ninguna parte. Cuando oscureció, Sasuke me dijo que Saizou había salido luego de que colocaran juntos trampas en los alrededores todo el día. No le había dicho a dónde iba y tampoco le di mucha importancia. A la mañana siguiente fue igual, no pude localizarle….hoy ha sido la primera vez que le he visto de frente en una semana…" esto es peor de lo que imaginaba. Saizou le está evitando, la cuestión es por qué lo hace. Qué puede haberle dicho Yukimura para que trate tan fríamente a Kamanosuke luego de tanto tiempo de llevarse de maravillas con él.

"me aguanté las ganas de ir a hablar con él durante la cena, pero apenas le vi dejar la mesa, fui tras él….estoy seguro que te diste cuenta. Saizou se fue del castillo a toda velocidad pero pude alcanzarle cuando hizo una pausa en el bosque para confrontarme…."

_Flashback (relato desde el POV de Kamanosuke)_

"_Kamanosuke, sé que estás allí. Puedes dejar de seguirme? Tengo cosas qué hacer." Dice Saizou sin voltear a verme. Sus palabras no son hirientes pero el tono frío que usa me desconcierta pues ni siquiera suena molesto conmigo, únicamente distante._

"_es por eso que ya no nos vemos? Qué cosas son esas que te mantienen tan ocupado? Por qué no me dijiste eso desde un principio en lugar de evitarme de esta forma?" aunque quiero sonar molesto, mi voz bordea lo suplicante….necesito una respuesta, una explicación satisfactoria._

"_El que tú te la pases sin hacer nada todo el día, no quiere decir que el resto de nosotros no tengamos obligaciones. Yo por sobre todos ustedes pues soy el maldito líder." Menciona Saizou algo molesto, volteando media cara para verme. Nunca me he sentido tan vulnerable…..no sabía lo mucho que había extrañado su voz hasta ahora, luego de una semana de que no me dirigiera la palabra…ni me mirara como hace ahora. Toda la cena estuvo ignorándome._

"_entonces no es porque estás molesto conmigo? Por algo que hice…"_

"_El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, Kamanosuke. Entiendo que no te importe si somos atacados o no, pero yo no soy como tú. Así que por favor deja de comportarte como si te hubiera abandonado…tengo cosas que hacer, comprende eso y deja de perseguirme…ya sabes que no me gusta cuando te pones pegajoso…" dicho eso, Saizou desaparece de mi vista en un segundo…"_

_Fin del flashback_

Kamanosuke termina de hablar y se queda de nuevo en silencio. No me parece que sea tan sencillo como el simple hecho de que Saizou esté ocupado, de ser así le habría comunicado a Kamanosuke sobre aquello que le iba a mantener lejos. Dudo mucho que se haya aburrido del chico y se haya conseguido a alguien más, no, apuesto a que Yukimura tiene que ver con esto, con el trato frío de Saizou hacia Yuri, con su alejamiento. Obviamente no puedo explicarle nada de esto a Kamanosuke, pero definitivamente debo decirle algo para levantarle el ánimo.

"Ey, no te pongas así. Saizou mismo lo ha dicho, no? Está ocupado. Además, Saizou es un tipo que ha pasado mucho tiempo solo, o me equivoco? Seguramente está buscando tiempo para sí mismo, no porque no le guste estar contigo pues si así fuera habría dado por terminado lo que hay entre ustedes dos. Dale su espacio, deja que extrañe tus atenciones y seguramente volverá arrastrándose para meterse en tus pantalones. No se lo hagas fácil, hazle sufrir un poco…..no creo que aguante mucho sin ver tu bello rostro…" digo cogiendo su mentón con mi mano, muy cerca de su rostro…..tiene un rostro muy hermoso; cualquier mujer mataría por tener sus largas y gruesas pestañas. Kamanosuke sale de su estupor y parece que mis palabras y mi cercanía le traen de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, pues sus mejillas se sonrojan levemente.

"N-no todos piensan en follarse a todo aquello que se pasea delante suyo como tú. Él y yo hacemos otras cosas también, no sólo eso." Menciona vivazmente Kamanosuke, más parecido a su yo habitual. Me río de buena gana y le dejo ir.

"entonces dices que debo esperar?...no soy muy bueno esperando…." Menciona el chico, otra vez con ese tono decaído de hace poco. Eso sí que no.

"Ahora quien es el que sólo piensa en sexo, porque no me vas a decir que no puedes esperar a sólo pasear por el pueblo con él conversando...tú mismo me has dicho lo que hacen en los callejones, Kamanosuke….." el chico se pone todo colorado pero más parece de molesto que de vergüenza. Oh! Eso está mucho mejor, extrañaba verle cabreado. Me dice cosas como que eso se lo saqué cuando estaba borracho y que no debía repetirlo en voz alta, y bla bla bla.

"Bueno, si eso no te resulta, bien puedes volver a ser tú mismo. Tú no eres de los que aceptan un no por respuesta ni se deprimen por tonterías como ésta. El Kamanosuke que yo conozco no va por los pasillos deprimido porque no le hacen caso. Si Saizou continúa evitándote, ve, persíguele, cázalo si es necesario hasta que se rinda y le hagas ver que no puede desatenderte de esta manera sólo porque está ocupado. No des tu brazo a torcer. No ha sido así desde un inicio?" Kamanosuke se me queda mirando muy extraño antes de sonreír predadoramente.

"Hn, tienes mucha razón. Le voy a hacer pagar por dejarme solo tanto tiempo. No me voy a quedar tranquilo viéndole de lejos, esperando a que me dirija la palabra. Claro que no!" Kamanosuke coge un vaso de sake y se lo toma todo de una sola vez. Yo brindo por su renovada determinación y hago lo mismo. Kamanosuke está de mejor ánimo ahora y pasamos a otras cosas, hasta que se hace muy tarde y por fin cae dormido. Al menos conseguí quitar esa expresión tan triste de su rostro….aunque no sé por cuánto tiempo.

Sólo he dicho lo que he dicho para animarle, pero no arregla en nada el problema. Si todo continúa igual deberé hablar con Saziou…..y no es algo que quiera hacer…..vaya, qué lío! Al parecer no podré verme con Ana mañana…tanto que hacer…

**Saizou's POV**

Hoy día ha llegado al castillo el hermano de Yukimura. Esos dos no se parecen en nada! Aunque dos días atrás Yukimura me avisara –muy preocupado- sobre la llegada de su hermano cuando charlábamos Rokuro, él y yo, no me supo explicar muy bien por qué era que no deseaba ver a su hermano. Pensé que se debía a que su hermano favorece a los Tokugawa, pero Rokuro me dijo en voz baja que va más allá de eso….que entendería cuando le viera. Es por eso que estoy en el techo vigilando lo que ocurre mientras el gran Lord se queda en el castillo….por eso y para evitar a Kamanosuke.

Estos dos últimos días, Kamanosuke ha estado tan molestoso como antes. Apenas me ve a lo lejos sale disparado a darme alcance, persiguiéndome por largo rato hasta que consigo perderle o despistarle. Es más insistente que antes! Luego de que habláramos terminada la cena, pensé que le había dejado bien en claro que no tenía tiempo para verle. Me sentí un poco mal al tratarle de esa forma, tan fríamente, pero tuvo el efecto deseado ya que Kamanosuke no fue tras de mí esa noche. Se veía….triste. Eso me hizo sentir fatal, además luego de tanto tiempo sin vernos en verdad le extrañaba, pero no tenía más alternativa. Enmascaré mi aflicción con enojo y dio resultado. Si me quedaba más tiempo con él no hubiese podido irme esa noche a cumplir con mis obligaciones. Yukimura tiene razón, no puedo distraerme, especialmente ahora que este aliado de los Tokugawa nos visita.

El hermano de Yukimura, Noboyuki, camina por los pasillos como si se paseara por su casa. Uh? su vista se posa sobre algo-Kamanosuke! El chico está tirado en el suelo durmiendo, ajeno a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Seguramente ni siquiera sabe que el Lord nos está visitando. Noboyuki grita exasperado, despertando bruscamente al chico. Mierda! Si me ve, va a venir tras de mí. Lo último que veo de ellos antes de desaparecer de la escena es al Lord gritarle a Kamanosuke por su falta de modales, acercándose a él. Eso no va a terminar bien pero no tengo que temer por la vida del chico. Tampoco es tan loco como para matar al hermano de Sanada así que no hay problema.

Me escabullo por los pasillos y llego a la habitación donde están los demás reunidos. Están todos menos Jinpachi y Yukimura. Están conversando acerca del recién llegado y sus intenciones. Rokuro parece ser el más preocupado aunque mantiene su cara serena de siempre. En eso, el susodicho entra gritando a viva voz a través de la puerta. Su actitud es por demás exasperante. No le hemos hecho nada y se queja de nuestra falta de normas y buenas costumbres. Qué cosa esperaba? Tal vez no esté bien para él que Kamanosuke duerma en los pasillos pero no hace daño a nadie haciendo eso y además a Yukimura no le importa. Este castillo no es suyo, no tiene por qué meterse en cómo se manejan las cosas aquí! Incluso ahora le está llamando la atención a Izanami! Es un cretino! La chica no ha hecho nada malo.

Uh? Kakei y Sasuke se inclinan ante él y le piden disculpas. Por qué coño hacen eso? Ese cretino es el que está exagerando las cosas. Pronto Rokuro también se postra y le pide perdón de parte nuestra. No debería hacer eso, no hemos hecho nada malo y aunque así fuera, a quien tendríamos que rendirle cuentas es a Yukimura, no a su hermano. El Lord se marcha molesto, dejándonos muy confundidos y fastidiados por su despliegue de hace poco. Su siguiente víctima es su propio hermano. Entra a su cuarto y le saca a empujones de su cama. Cómo puede permitir que le trate así?! Los demás observan lo que ocurre a una distancia segura, yo subo al techo de la habitación de Yukimura para escuchar lo que dicen.

Se increpan varias cosas, especialmente algo que tiene que ver con el padre de ambos, las responsabilidades de los cargos que tienen, y otras cosas más….es una pelea de hermanos, que de a pocos Yukimura va dirigiendo a su favor. Entiendo que no pueda defenderse de su hermano pues Noboyuki es el mayor y tiene mayor rango que él por eso, pero sabe muy bien como apaciguarle. Le habla de nosotros, sus Braves y Noboyuki parece interesado. Mejor hasta aquí lo dejo y veo que acontece afuera. Noboyuki ha mencionado algo acerca de haber tenido que disciplinar a un joven irreverente hace poco, supongo que se trata de Kamanosuke así que quiero ver que ha sido de él.

Cuando llego al tejado, veo a Kamanosuke arrodillado en el pasillo, inmóvil. Qué le pasa? Cuando pienso ir a averiguarlo, él se mueve y se levanta vociferando venganza, muy molesto. Camina a toda prisa por el pasillo hasta que colisiona finalmente con alguien. Idiota. Ha chocado contra el hermano de Rokuro, Nanakuma, pero no muestra señal de arrepentimiento. Rokuro me ha hablado de él pero poco, creo que no se llevan muy bien tal vez porque sirven a amos distintos. No escucho que dicen pero Kamanosuke se levanta y comienza a gritarle cosas a Nanakuma. En eso, el gemelo de Rokuro le propina una cachetada….wow! esto se va aponer feo. Debería intervenir?

Rokuro llega en el momento justo y detiene la inminente pelea entre esos dos. Kamanosuke se ve confundido….seguramente no tenía idea de que Rokuro tuviera un hermano gemelo. No puedo ver su cara pero debe ser comiquísima ahora que los tiene a ambos frente suyo. Siguen discutiendo hasta que Yukimura y Noboyuki se les unen. Mierda! Kamanosuke ha volteado a ver en mi dirección y viene hacia mí, gritando que me detenga. Tsk! Otra vez a escapar!

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que le pierdo de vista, escondiéndome en los árboles. Siento una presencia cerca de mí y sé muy bien de quien se trata: Ana. Ya había notado su presencia antes alrededor del castillo, sé que se ha visto con Yukimura y que se encuentra con Jinpachi a veces, pero ésta es la segunda vez que cruzamos palabras desde lo de Hanzo. No nos decimos mucho, nada remotamente importante, solamente compartimos un momento juntos como antes….su presencia es reconfortante para mí en estos momentos. Es casi como cuando nos veíamos a escondidas de noche cuando éramos niños. Me informa, antes de irse, que mientras escapaba y me ocultaba de Kamanosuke, Noboyuki y su séquito se han marchado del castillo. Perfecto! Ya no quiero saber más de ese tipo.

Ya es de noche cuando vuelvo al castillo y como de costumbre voy a ver a Yukimura. Él me dice que en dos días su hermano va a volver con sus guerreros a enfrentarse a nosotros. Cómo? Ha organizado una especia de torneo, va a venir gente del pueblo inclusive, para demostrar nuestra superioridad sobre los guerreros de su hermano. Este viejo! Me pide que demos lo mejor de nosotros y ganemos. Vaya! No me gusta cuando decide estas cosas sin consultarme….Rokuro no parece muy contento con esto tampoco. Yukimura me pide que me encargue de decidir el orden de las peleas mañana mientras él se ocupa de los preparativos del torneo. Ni modo, tendré que hacer eso….

Ya es de mañana y he mandado por todos para comenzar con el sorteo. No se me ocurrió otra cosa. Mejor dejo que la suerte decida el orden de las peleas para que no haya quejas luego. Quiero terminar con esto rápido para no tener que permanecer en el mismo cuarto que Kamanosuke por mucho tiempo. Él me mira molesto, en especial cuando intenta pegarse a mi lado y yo me alejo acercándome más a Izanami. Jinpachi y Ana llegan al fin y puedo dar inicio al evento.

Renuentemente les explico en pocas palabras qué es lo que vamos a hacer y por qué lo hacemos, les hablo del torneo de mañana. Cada uno coge uno de los papeles que les alcanzo y se termina todo….bueno, no todo. Kamanosuke ha sacado el último lugar y está cabreado, muy cabreado! Empieza a vociferar que no es justo y que repitamos todo de nuevo. Kakei está en desacuerdo e intenta razonar con él pero no funciona. Entonces Kamanosuke se acerca a Seikai, quien ha sacado el papel marcado con uno, para exigirle que intercambien números. Seikai no se deja y alude que si Kami-sama ha decidido que ése sea su destino, no podía cambiarlo. Kamanosuke explota e intenta arrebatárselo a la fuerza.

"tú me debes esto, cabrón" le escucho decir a Kamanosuke, casi siseando en el oído de Seikai. A qué se refiere? Se arma un escándalo! No sé que hacer así que no hago nada, pero tampoco necesito hacerlo. Rokuro entra por la puerta y de una tumba a Kamanosuke, Kakei, y Seikai al suelo usando su ultrasonido. Ana parece aburrida con todo el asunto y se despide de mí diciendo que volverá mañana. Rokuro se disculpa conmigo por su intromisión justificando sus acciones explicando que no tolera esa clase de escándalos en el castillo. Me pide que controle estas cosas antes de que pasen, especialmente mañana, para no causar la ira de Lord Noboyuki.

Le digo que así será pero sin mucho convencimiento. Son gente adulta, deberían saber como comportarse, no soy su maldita niñera….esto de ser líder no me está gustando nada. Aprovecho que Kamanosuke sigue desmayado para escapar del lugar. No quiero perder más tiempo hoy escapando de él….no por el esfuerzo, si no por lo mal que me hace sentir eso…sé que él me distrae mucho pero-

"Oi" saluda Jinpachi apareciendo de improviso delante de mí, sorprendiéndome. Cómo me alcanzó tan rápido? Respondo a su saludo intentando mantener una expresión neutral. Qué querrá?

"Kakei cree que te debo informar estas cosas aunque no veo por qué, así que seré breve. Mi barco ha anclado en el muelle esta mañana. Pienso pasar la noche allí pero volveré a tiempo para el torneo. Kamanosuke viene conmigo." …c-cómo? Kamanosuke va a pasar la noche en el barco de Jinpachi? Toda la noche, solo? Esto no me gusta nada….

"mmm….no sé si sea lo mejor. Digo, el torneo empieza temprano y-"

"Kakei dijo que te informara. No te estoy pidiendo permiso." Dice cortantemente el pirata, sonriendo a medias mientras fuma su jodido cigarrillo. Con que así están las cosas….

"Bien!, hagan lo que quieran, tú y él. Sólo te pido que te asegures que Kamanosuke no beba más de la cuenta y se quede dormido. Es el último en pelear pero igual debe llegar temprano; si toma mucho, dormirá por horas." Jinpachi se ríe un poco pero no siento humor en su risa.

"Ya había pensado en eso. Sin embargo, si se queda dormido, no será a causa del licor….siempre termina muy cansado cuando nos desvelamos en mi cuarto y a veces escasamente tomamos unas copas…..sé cómo entretenerle por horas….." …..q-qué cosa está insinuando este infeliz? Acaso Kamanosuke y él…no! Kamanosuke no me haría eso, además él mismo me ha dicho que entre él y Jinpachi no ha pasado nada. Entonces por qué dice estas cosas para provocarme? Eso no puede ser, pues él no sabe sobre Kamanosuke y yo….verdad? No interesa!

"Ey, no sé que te traes pero no involucres al chico en eso. No sabes muchas cosas sobre él. Si le involucras en tus jueguitos o te aprovechas de él de alguna manera y le haces daño-"

"Saldrías a defenderle? Por qué harías eso? Apenas le toleras, por qué habrías de salir en su defensa? Qué te preocupa? Yo he sido muy claro con él desde el inicio. No hay manera que se sienta traicionado por mí. Él sabe muy bien con quién está tratando, con quien se mete, qué puede esperar de mí. Sinceramente, quien tiene más probabilidades de hacerle daño como dices, eres tú…"

Dicho eso, Jinpachi se marcha. Qué-Acaso-acaso sabe sobre Kamanosuke y yo? Kamanosuke le habrá dicho algo?! No, eso no puede ser posible. Le dejé muy en claro que quería mantener todo esto en secreto y él aceptó. Pero suena como si supiera algo…ellos dos se ven seguido ahora, más que antes pues yo he estado evitando a Kamanosuke, debe ser por eso que Jinpachi ha notado un cambio en el ánimo y comportamiento del chico y….. Debe sospechar algo. Seguro ha dicho esas cosas para evaluar mi reacción y sacar conclusiones al respecto, confirmar que nos frecuentamos. Mierda! Y yo he caído redondo!

Mientras patrullo no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza, la conversación con Jinpachi. A pesar de que sólo debe haber estado evaluando mi reacción para confirmar sus sospechas, lo que ha dicho tendrá algo de cierto? Estaré lastimando a Kamanosuke con todo esto? Sé que ha estado triste pero…..qué otra opción tengo? También lo hago por él, cumplir con mis deberes para que ni él ni nadie más salga herido. Debería hablar con él? No, él me distrae mucho y no entiende razones, además tengo que concentrarme en el torneo de mañana para que todo vaya bien. Uh? Kamanosuke y Jinpachi salen del castillo, rumbo al barco del pirata seguramente….esto no me gusta nada.

Por más que haya sido sólo para provocarme, las palabras de ese tío me han puesto saltón. El sólo imaginarme lo que esos dos pudieran estar haciendo juntos en el cuarto del pirata…..mierda! Confío en que Kamanosuke no hará nada pero no confío en ese pirata! Si se aprovecha de él cuando está dormido….le voy a romper la cara! No, son estupideces mías, nada va a suceder. Seguramente ha dicho esas cosas para incitarme a ir a su barco a sacar a Kamanosuke de allí….quiero hacer eso pero no lo voy a hacer…..sólo conseguiría hacer el ridículo y poner en evidencia lo que tanto he querido mantener en secreto….mejor voy a patrullar a otro lado…espero que aparezcan un bandido o dos, pues tengo unas ganas de atravesar algo con mi espada…

* * *

_Someone, sí, yo también leía ese RP blog! Ahora ya sé de donde me sonaba ese nombre! No soy muy original para crear nombres japoneses así que los cojo de una lista de nombres que encontré en internet :P pero "Mariko", aunque también estaba en la lista, me sonaba de otra parte. Pensé que tal vez era de un anime que había visto pues también suelo hacer eso, recordar nombres de personajes de animes lo cuales coloco pero recién después me doy cuenta de dónde salieron. Parece que esta vez ése no fue el caso. No leí todos los logs y nunca me enteré en que terminaba esa historia pues cuando quise volver a entrar ya no se podía :P Sólo recuerdo que me quedé cuando las cosas iban bien con la pareja (Yukimura apoyaba su relación y Saizou le dio una paliza a Jinpachi para sacarle del camino). Una lástima pues me gustaba mucho :( La historia era picante pero muy romántica y su Kamanosuke era bastante vulnerable :) lindo. _

_Sorry si la chica se llamaba igual, no es coincidencia, fue mi subconsciente :P Sin embargo, me __incomoda__ saber que he usado el mismo nombre pues era una historia que me gustaba mucho y admiraba lo que hacían esos dos RP bloggers. Voy a cambiar el nombre pero eso me va a tomar tiempo. Ya tenía casi terminado el fic, varios capítulos escritos y corregidos los cuales sólo estaba publicando semana a semana. Ahora voy a tener que releerlos para cambiar el nombre de Mariko por el de __**Aika**__, empezando por el capítulo anterior a éste. No se menciona mucho pero no recuerdo cuántas veces lo he escrito ni en qué caítulos, por eso debo leerlos todos. Lamentablemente no cuento con tiempo ahora así que voy a tener que dejar este fic en __**hiato**__ indefinido hasta que se despeje mi agenda y pueda corregirlo. Seguiré publicando los capítulos de mi otro fic ("In another life"), que ya están hechos y corregidos, sin falta, pero éste quedará en hiato hasta que consiga remplazar el nombre en mención._

_Gracias a todos por leer y hasta pronto….espero…(más lemon en el siguiente capítulo)_


	16. Chapter 16: Assault

_La batalla que narra Kamanosuke corresponde a los capítulos 11 al 14 del manga Brave 10 S. En mi página de photobucket encontrarán algunas imágenes :)_

_Allí también hay una imagen con los nombres de los nuevos personajes._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / non-con / ganbang_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"_Me divertí mucho anoche. Volvamos a repetirlo de nuevo. PD: No llegues tarde al torneo. Tu arma está al lado del baúl." _Dice la nota que ha dejado Jinpachi sobre su cama….uh? estoy recostado en su cama….he pasado la noche aquí? Ah! Me duele la cabeza! Estoy con jaqueca! No recuerdo mucho de anoche. Llegamos a su barco, le ayudé a subir una mercancía, celebramos con su tripulación, continuamos celebrando sólo nosotros dos en su habitación y…..luego de eso todo es muy confuso, como una nube que distorsiona mis recuerdos. Ya es de día y el tonto me ha dejado aquí solo. Si yo he dormido aquí, dónde habrá dormido él?...mmmmm…ah! estoy semi-desnudo! Sólo llevo puesto mi pantalón y está medio abierto! Cómo pasó esto?!

Me divertí mucho, volvamos a repetirlo…..eso decía su nota. A qué se refería? Acaso él y yo…piensa Kamanosuke, piensa! Arg! No puedo a causa de este dolor de cabeza. Allí hay un bowl. Debe tratarse de esa cosa que Jinpachi me da para calmar la resaca. Uh? Al lado hay una nota…."_La próxima vez que quieras desvestirte para mí, no te duermas antes de terminar. No llegues tarde." _….desvestirme para él? Tomo un poco del brebaje y al poco rato voy recordando algo de eso. Estaba borracho, bien borracho y creo que él me retó a algo….lo siguiente que recuerdo es estar casi sobre Jinpachi (él me sonríe divertido) tan sólo usando mi pantalón…..dice que me quedé dormido. No estoy adolorido, entonces no debe haberse aprovechado de eso para….no, Jinpachi no haría eso. Además, si lo hubiese hecho, estoy seguro que me dolería el trasero ahora. Seguro durmió conmigo en la cama pues es su cama después de todo, pero nada más. Él gusta de fastidiarme y me insinúa cosas sexuales pero eso es todo, lo hace por diversión, no va en serio.

Su cama es tan suave que no quiero levantarme. Dice que no llegue tarde pero no escribió para qué. Había algo planeado para hoy? No recuerdo…..mmmm, se siente tan bien recostarse aquí…..! ya recuerdo! Hoy es el torneo! Mierda! Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? El cuarto es oscuro pero la luz del sol entra por la ventana…bastante luz…..mierda! dónde está mi ropa? Tsk! Está desparramada por todo el cuarto! Qué carajos planeaba hacer desnudándome frente a Jinpachi?! Y el muy cretino me lo permitió! Seguro me va a fregar con eso el resto del día. Pues yo voy a estar muy molesto con él si me llego a perder la pelea porque no se le dio la gana de despertarme!

La falta de Saizou ha hecho renacer en mí esos deseos de pelear que tenía antes. Siempre los tengo pero quedaba en segundo plano cuando él y yo pasábamos tiempo juntos. Eso me recuerda que estoy muy fastidiado con él! Sí, creo que le dije algo de ello a Jinpachi anoche, sobre cómo el idiota de Saizou ha estado evitándome todo este tiempo, escapando de mí apenas le pongo los ojos encima. Eso no se lo aguanto más! Hoy en la pelea le demostraré que mi paciencia se ha terminado! Vamos a estar en el mismo lugar y él no podrá ir a ninguna parte, ja! Pero primero acabaré con el infeliz de mi rival...sí, necesito descargar primero toda esta energía en alguien más para conversar con Saizou luego...este torneo me cae a pelo.

Mi arma está donde Jinpachi escribió que estaría. La cojo y salgo a toda prisa del cuarto. Cuando subo a la cubierta veo que los otros hombres me miran sorprendidos. No me interesa! Salgo corriendo a toda velocidad fuera del barco, en dirección del castillo. No sé quien sea mi rival pero va a tener que pagar por culpa de esos dos…sí, es excelente….me hierve la sangre de sólo pensar en la horrible muerte que le voy a dar a ese infeliz…jejeje, yo no peleo por juego sino a muerte, torneo o no, si Yukimura esperaba otra cosa, mala suerte.

Cuando llego no lo hago por la puerta de enfrente, si no destruyendo unas cestas muy raras que habían allí. Perfecto! Ahora todos los ojos están sobre mí! Uh?! Mierda! Alguien me ataca apenas entro. Eso me ha hecho enfadar! Consigo esquivar el ataque pero me estrello contra una tienda cerca de donde está Yukimura. Mientras me recupero del golpe, les escucho hablar. Esos sujetos son los hombres de este tipo de cabello plateados…Date! Sí, ése es su nombre. Sobre el ring hay un tipo grande con una cicatriz en la cara. Dice que se llama Date también….cómo les voy a diferenciar si se llaman igual! Tsk! Qué fastidio! El que me disparó las flechas se llama Nasumo, y el otro sujeto más callado, Tenzen…..este tipo me enerva….por qué carajos no abre los ojos?! Cree que puede vencerme sin abrirlos! Idiota!...ya sé con quien quiero enfrentarme.

Yukimura y ese Date viejo hablan y hablan estupideces. Sólo presto atención cuando Yukimura le pide a Jinpachi que suba al ring. Siento unas cosas en el estómago….nunca le he visto pelear, menos en serio…..hn! de esta pelea nadie me saca! Saizou y Kakei también van a pelear contra los tipos estos. Perfecto! Aquí voy yo! Salgo de mi escondite y Saizou me reprende por interrumpir como lo hice….me pide que no cometa más estupideces durante la batalla….Saizou está empezando a hacerme enfadar en serio…no interesa! La pelea va a comenzar!

Hay otro tipo más con los enemigos, uno que lleva un moño en la cabeza, alguien le llama Oniwa. Tantos nombres! No voy a recordarlos todos, pero no será necesario, dentro de poco caerán muertos y no interesa saber el nombres de los muertos. Soy el primero en atacar pero el jodido arquero dispara sus flechas hacia mi cadena, inmovilizándola. Mierda! Los demás pelean mientras yo estoy parado como un idiota intentando sacar mis cadenas del suelo. De pronto, siento como algo casi se me clava en la mejilla. Al parecer el Date con la cicatriz me ha atacado con su lanza pero Jinpachi detuvo su ataque usando su arma…..no puedo moverme un rato, estoy pasmado….la lanza no me atravesó la mejilla pero siento como si lo hubiera hecho…extraño….

La batalla continúa y yo aún no puedo liberar mis cadenas. Saizou detiene unas flechas que se dirigían en mi dirección. Cómo se atreve! Yo sí vi venir esas flechas, pensaba hacer algo al respecto, no tenía por qué intervenir! Para empeorar las cosas, se para delante de mí como protegiéndome de nuestros rivales. Qué atrevimiento! Le grito que se salga pero me manda callar. Imbécil! Él se enfrenta contra dos de nuestros enemigos mientras sigo tirando de mis cadenas. En eso, escucho el chocar de armas muy cerca de mí. Volteo a ver y me doy cuenta que Jinpachi ha vuelto a impedir que la lanza de ese cara cortada me atraviese de lado a lado.

Saizou salta para esquivar el ataque de nuestros enemigos y dos de ellos se aproximan para atacarme. Malditas flechas del demonio! Tendré que pensar en algo más pues aún no consigo liberar mis cadenas. Escucho vagamente que Sanada le pide a Jinpachi que haga algo al respecto…al respecto de qué? Jinpachi bloquea con su lanza los ataques del cara cortada y del chico del moño que iban dirigidos a mí. Cómo se atrev-uh? Jinpachi me dice que es un fastidio tener que hacer eso, intervenir en mi pelea…..me murmura que me deje de cojudeces y haga algo pues es la última vez que lo hace, se lo pida Yukimura o no…su actitud me cabrea pero está en lo cierto, tengo que reaccionar…..

Jinpachi, en un despliegue de fuerza y velocidad, se enfrenta al cara cortada y al chico del moño. Finalmente les demuestra quien manda y les reta a ir con todo para que él haga lo mismo y los muy cobardes retroceden, ja! Eso es! Yo no puedo quedarme atrás! Tiro fuerte de mis cadenas y por fin las libero de las flechas. Voy a ir con todo también! Qué carajos!? Saizou se me adelanta para quitarme a mi rival, eso no! Le aparto con mis cadenas y me lanzo contra el tipo raro del principio, Tenzen. Él coge como si nada mi hoz en su mano…se ha apoderado de mi arma….cómo es posible?

No importa! Tengo que atacarle de frente entonces y recuperarla. Tenzen me ataca usando mi propia arma y caigo al suelo. Mierda! Eso ha dolido! Me levanto y voy corriendo de nuevo contra el tipo ese, y antes de que mi arma impacte contra mi cara, alguien me aparta pateándome en el abdomen y caigo al suelo. Se trata de Saizou. Cómo se atreve a hacerme eso! Le grito furioso que se aparte pues esta batalla es mía pero Saizou no está de acuerdo. De todas formas avanzo contra Tenzen de nuevo y ah! Otra vez mi propia arma me tumba al suelo, esta vez con un golpe certero en mi cara. Mierda! Uh? Saizou me dice que me aparte pues si sigo así terminaré muerto, que él se ocupará del sujeto. Quién se ha creído que es?! De un movimiento certero cojo su pierna y le hago caer al suelo.

"qué carajos-¡!" no le permito levantarse, inmovilizándole con mi puño.

"Tú y tus consejos pueden irse a la mierda! Será mejor que no vuelvas a meterte en mi pelea, pendejo!" grito con furia corriendo por mis cadenas, dejándole boquiabierto. Sí, Saizou, no tienes derecho a intervenir en esto, no puedes quitarme esta satisfacción también! Digo algunas cosas más por el estilo y cuando bajo la mirada para ver a Saizou, él me mira extraño…..me hace sentir incómodo….como aquella vez que le conté sobre mi pasado….no aguanto verle así…..salgo corriendo a terminar con Tenzen…sí, eso es lo que necesito ahora….

Voy con unas ganas asesinas contra ese bastardo y de pronto, mis cadenas aparecen frente a mí. Siento un golpe muy fuerte en la cara y todo se pone negro….

* * *

Uh? Mmmmm, dónde estoy? Me parece familiar este lugar….es una habitación pero no es la mía. Cómo llegué aquí? Qué ha sucedid-oh! Ya recuerdo! La pelea! Qué fue de eso?

"por fin despiertas. Ya pensaba que en llamar a Rokuro para que te despertara a la fuerza." Saizou? Entonces éste es su cuarto. Entonces luego que Tenzen me tumbara, me ha traído aquí…y se ha quedado conmigo…estoy tan furioso!

"ey! Aún no puedes irte! Rokuro dice que te golpearon muy duro y que necesitas descansar. Ha pasado un día desde que te noquearan, eso no es normal." Un día! Tsk! Y qué? Ya estoy despierto, a él que le interesa. Otra vez intento ponerme de pie y Saizou me detiene, esta vez cogiéndome del brazo. Otra vez entrometiéndose en mi vida luego de semanas de pretender que no existo. Pendejo! Es suficiente! Aparto su mano bruscamente para liberarme.

"Crees que puedes ignorarme por semanas para luego venir y meterte en mis asuntos! Esa pelea era mía! Tú no tenías ningún derecho a quitarme eso! Luego de desaparecer por semanas para cumplir con tus dichosas obligaciones, sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, crees que ahora puedes venir a arrebatarme esto también?!" no sé si estoy siendo claro o lo que quiero decir, pero es que estoy tan furioso….y tan triste de repente…..el pecho me duele…..

"idiota! No te das cuenta? Estaba intentando evitar que te mataran!"

"Si muero o vivo, no es de tu incumbencia. Para lo que te importa! Tu vida no cambiaría mucho a como es ahora, no? Apuesto a que ni notarías que ya no estoy aquí! Te importaría una mierda igual que estas semanas, si me ves o no. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien más que caliente tu cama, si eso es lo que te preocupa…" no tenía planeado decir todo eso. Son cosas que han estado surcando mi cabeza pero nunca he dicho en voz alta. A pesar de lo que me dijo Jinpachi, con cada día que pasaba no podía negar que la evasión de Saizou me dolía y mucho. Pronto ese dolor se transformó en furia, que es lo que siento ahora, y no puedo evitar reaccionar así…..no puedo controlar lo que sale de mi boca…..para no ser consumido por esa opresión que siento en el pecho….

"Kamanosuke-"

"Sabes qué? Olvídalo! Me largo de aquí!" me marcho, sin mirar atrás. Si quiere damiselas que rescatar, que se busque a alguien como la idiota de Izanami. Yo no soy así!...camino, camino y camino sin detenerme por mucho tiempo….poco a poco el enojo va pasando mientras más camino por el bosque….ya es bastante de noche…..ahora sólo siento esa opresión en el pecho tan molesta…ya no puedo caminar más…uh? me parece haber escuchado algo. Dónde estoy? Debo haber caminado mucho pues no conozco esta parte del bosque. Alguien más está aquí! Puedo sentirlo. Antes de que pueda reaccionar siento un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Ah! Eso me hace caer de rodillas al suelo…estoy algo mareado…alguien ríe perversamente cerca de mí y pronto otro golpe fuerte en la cabeza me hace perder el conocimiento….

**Tenzen's POV**

"No rasgues su ropa! No la tires así, eso no-mejor deja que te ayude" digo apartando a Date un poco para poder retirarle las ropas al chico, sin romperlas, pues es lo que nos han encomendado. Por eso mismo le hemos traído cerca del río, para que el chico se pueda bañar luego de ultrajarle, y regresar debidamente vestido con los suyos. Por qué? Sólo aquel hombre lo sabe.

"Bueno, bueno, pero date prisa pues mi polla ya no aguanta más!" exclama mi compañero, colocando los zapatos que le alcanzo a un lado de la rivera del río, más allá de donde nos encontramos. El chico, Kamanosuke, continúa inconsciente, luego de que le propináramos dos contundentes mazazos en la cabeza. Me sorprendió que no cayera con el primero pero nuestro *empleador* nos advirtió que el chico era un cabeza dura. No mentía. Además, me di cuenta de ello durante nuestra pelea.

Kamanosuke no es el más fuerte ni inteligente de los guerreros de Sanada Yukimura, tampoco el más razonable, pero es persistente, rasgo que captó mi interés desde el momento que pisó la arena….quería destrozar cada hueso suyo con su propia arma, viendo como volvía por más una y otra vez, a pesar de sus laceraciones, pero su amigo el ninja intervino. Date también quedó insatisfecho con la pelea pues ese pirata se interponía siempre que mi compañero intentaba atravesar al chico con su lanza. Es por eso que el pedido que nos hicieron para emboscar y ultrajar a esta fierecilla nos cayó muy bien. Aunque nos prohibieron matarle e incapacitarle permanentemente, nos dieron carta libre para abusar de él en las formas más salvajes que pudiésemos imaginar, nos indicaron que le diéramos algo para recordar. Eso también es una buena manera de continuar nuestra interrumpida pelea.

No sé que pretende Yukimura-san al pedirnos esto, tal vez quiere domesticar al joven pues en definitiva es un cabeza dura y puede traerle problemas luego. Sí, eso debe ser. Aunque no desea que se entere quien ha organizado su ultraje…extraño. Eso es lo de menos. Aprovechando que sus hombres estaban preocupados con las heridas que sufrió el paje de Noboyuki-sama, Yukimura-san nos buscó y dio instrucciones precisas sobre lo que teníamos que hacer. Masamune-sama se llevó a Oniwa y Nasuno con él, ordenándonos que les alcanzáramos luego. Al día del torneo, hoy, el paje de Yukimura-sama nos buscó diciendo que el jovencito había despertado y había salido a deambular solo por el bosque. Esa fue nuestra señal para proceder con nuestra asignación y henos aquí.

Una vez que está desnudo (la ropa que llevaba puesta Kamanosuke era por demás complicada de quitar), Date saca unas sogas y empieza a atar al chico. Ata sus brazos por detrás de su espalda; amarra los muslos a las piernas del chico, doblando cada extremidad por las rodillas; finalmente pasa una soga gruesa por todo su torso desnudo, haciendo unos nudos que conozco bien, presionando fuerte los brazos del chico a su tórax. Es en este preciso momento que Kamanosuke abre los ojos.

"Qué carajos! SUÉLTENME DESGRACIADOS!" grita y empieza a moverse frenéticamente en un intento desesperado por liberarse de las cuerdas, vociferando improperios. Date aprieta más fuerte los amarres, tirando de ellos por varios extremos hasta hundirlos en su carne y pronto los gritos del chico se vuelven súplicas incoherentes, sus ojos se cierran a medias y todo su cuerpo deja de moverse….qué ha ocurrido? Llamo su nombre varias veces pero nada. Date aprieta más fuerte las sogas y el chico no reacciona en absoluto. Más bien, su cabeza cae a un lado como el de una muñeca de trapo. Tampoco reacciona cuando le propino dos sonoras cachetadas que resuenan en la noche. No está muerto, pues sigue respirando y sus mejillas se ponen rojas y se hinchan producto del golpe, pero parece estar catatónico….y ahora qué?

"Qué más da! Igual, no me interesa escucharle hablar!" se mofa Date, bajándose los pantalones, dejando al aire su erecto y grueso pene. Sienta al chico en el suelo, y tira de sus cabellos para mantener su torso erguido (en algún momento le ha quitado aquello que amarraba los cabellos rojos) y empieza a frotar su verga contra las mejillas y párpados de Kamanosuke, humedeciéndola contra esos finos labios antes de introducirla en esa suculenta boca que se abre forzadamente por la invasión. El chico no responde en lo absoluto…..incluso cuando Date mete toda su polla, hasta tocar el fondo de su garganta, arremetiendo con fuerza…..muy extraño. Me acerco y pellizco uno de los rosados pezones y éste se pone duro inmediatamente pero Kamanosuke sigue sin reaccionar.

"Ey, no te quedes allí. Tienes que probar esto! Si golpeas hasta el fondo, su garganta se contrae. No importa mucho si no succiona. Su lengua se siente espectacular!" comenta contento mi compañero, dando cinco arremetidas violentas a la boca del chico antes de salir de allí. Sus labios ahora están húmedos de presemen, algo hinchados, y babea un poco, con la lengua algo fuera. Entonces sí mantiene sus reflejos, sólo que no responde….interesante. Date deja ir los cabellos del pelirrrojo y éste cae pesadamente al suelo, de cara, esparciendo sus largos cabellos rojos por el suelo a nuestros pies. Date se recuesta en el grass, con su miembro apuntando al cielo, y coge al chico del cabello, tirando de él para traerle encima suyo. La cara del chico queda cerca del falo erguido de mi compañero, mientras que Date coloca sus grandes manos sobre su culo. Apretuja los redondos glúteos y juega con ellos un poco, riendo, antes de introducir sus dos dedos pulgares dentro del ano del chico. Estira el orificio, tirando de él con sus pulgares en direcciones opuestas, fuerte, pero Kamanosuke no reacciona.

"Está ajustado! No lo ha usado en algún tiempo." Me pide ayuda para posicionarlo y me acerco un poco más. Date eleva al chico por las caderas, con mi ayuda, de espaldas a él, posicionando su polla en la entrada del muchachito. Yo sostengo a Kamanosuke de los hombros y empujo hacia abajo a la vez que él tira de sus caderas para meter de una toda su hinchada verga en el ano del jovencito. Escucho algo rasgarse. Kamanosuke sólo deja salir un pequeñísimo quejido pero continua catatónico….qué aburrido.

Me quito el saco y lo coloco a un lado antes de liberar mi miembro de entre mis pantalones y apuntarlo a la cara de Kamanosuke. Quería ver terror, resignación, furia, algo en esos preciosos ojos verdes mientras follaba su cara, así que esto es decepcionante, ver sus ojos semi-cerrados, completamente vacíos. Tiro de sus cabellos para elevar un poco su cara y meto de una mi verga en su caliente cavidad. Date sonríe contento y comienza a mover rítmicamente las caderas del chico, de arriba hacia abajo, presionando los glúteos suaves y redondos, gruñendo su deleite, mencionando lo delicioso y ajustado que es el interior del jovencito. Su boca no está mal, su lengua frota mi miembro adecuadamente y en verdad se contrae su garganta cuando golpeo el fondo con la punta, pero estoy molesto.

Cojo la cabeza del chico por los lados y arremeto con violencia, una y otra vez, golpeando su bello rostro contra mi pelvis en cada embestida salvaje, con la intención de lastimarle lo suficiente para sacarle si quiera un mísero quejido de su garganta. Date se entusiasma con esto y comienza a embestir de igual manera el culo del chico, hundiendo sus dedos en las caderas y nalgas del jovencito para violentar con más fuerza su redondo culo. El sonido del choque de carne contra carne es placentero pero no es suficiente. Date tira de los amarres hasta que las cuerdas se hunden en la piel blanca de Kamanosuke, haciendo que su cuerpo se tense bastante, ajustándonos deliciosamente, sacando un gruñido de sus labios, pero no es suficiente para que me venga. Embisto con más fuerza su cara tirando de sus cabellos, hiriendo su garganta, pero nada.

"Mmm…comenzaron sin mí. Eso no es justo." Menciona Fuma casualmente, apareciendo de entre los arbustos. Dónde se había metido? Se supone que los 3 íbamos a capturar al chico. Cuando no llegó a la hora pactada, imaginé que ya no aparecería. Típico de él hacerse el perjudicado ahora. Fuma es el más extraño del grupo, y aunque no nos llevamos especialmente bien, suele escucharme cuando nos asignan misiones juntos, claro que él siempre prefiere trabajar solo. Fuma nos mira unos segundos y rápidamente nota que algo está mal con el jovencito.

"No, no, no, eso no está bien. No se está resistiendo para nada! Parece un muerto! Déjame arreglar eso por ti." Menciona Fuma, acercándose un poco. Él sabe que sólo consigo llegar al clímax cuando saco alguna clase de emoción, como terror y agonía, de parte de mi *pareja*. Fuma es muy amable para ofrecerse a solucionar este problema que tenemos con el muchachito.

Salgo de la boca de Kamanosuke y le dejo ir. Sus labios ahora están hinchados y bastante humedecidos; su boca llena de fluidos, gotea. Veo un poco de sangre, debo haber desgarrado algo por dentro. Date le jala hacia atrás, sin salir de su culo, echando toda la espalda del jovencito sobre su amplio pecho. Recorre sus lados y abdomen con sus gruesas manos, arañando un poco la blanca y firme piel juvenil. Fuma le abre un ojo al chico, y lo toca con su dedo, pero nada. Le informo que ya intenté cachetearle y obtuve la misma respuesta (o falta de ella). Fuma golpea a Kamanosuke en un lado, a la altura de las costillas, y todo su cuerpo se contrae. Date suelta un gruñido satisfecho y le pide que repita eso de nuevo a la vez que empieza a moverse dentro del chico nuevamente, cogiéndole del interior de sus muslos, abriéndolos mucho, clavando sus uñas allí. Fuma golpea una vez más las costillas del chico, dejando las marcas de sus nudillos, y pasa a golpear su abdomen muy fuerte. El cuerpo de Kamanosuke se mueve a causa de los golpes, aire escapa de su boca pero nada más. Veo la gran verga de Date entrar y salir del enrojecido y estirado ano del jovencito mientras le golpean más y más fuerte, y eso me pone cachondo.

Coloco mi polla sobre el flácido pene de Kamanosuke, levanto sus amarradas piernas por las rodillas y las junto, aprisionando mi falo entre sus blancos y suaves muslos, para luego frotarme entre ellos. Es delicioso! Fuma mira esto y no sé si está contento o molesto pues la especie de máscara que lleva en gran parte de su rostro me impide evaluar su expresión. El golpear de mis testículos contra las firmes nalgas del chico y la fricción que obtengo de frotarme entre sus carnosos muslos se sienten bien pero no me satisface por completo. Fuma coge ambos pezones del chico entre sus dedos y los tuerce y jala salvajemente, como queriendo arrancarlos de su sitio. Wow! Eso consigue al fin una respuesta mayor. La espalda de Kamanosuke se arquea y un gemido doloroso y prolongado se deja oír para satisfacción nuestra. Date empieza a moverse más rápido dentro del chico (clavando sus uñas en el vientre plano para mantenerle en su sitio) y yo hago lo mismo entre sus muslos.

"Esto es interesante…..creo que ya sé lo que pasa…" dice Fuma, aparentemente contento. No nos explica lo que ha descubierto pero nos pide que sigamos sus instrucciones. A pedido de él, me retiro de entre los muslos del chico y Fuma nos hace notar algo: el falo del jovencito está semi-erecto. Debe haber reaccionado a la fricción pero no sé a dónde quiere llegar con esto. Fuma coloca una pinza en cada pezón y esto saca otro gemido de Kamanosuke, cuya piel alrededor de sus pezones se ha empezado a amoratar…sus párpados empiezan a temblar. Fuma coge la polla semi-erguida del chico y la frota entre sus dedos enérgicamente, haciendo jadear al anteriormente catatónico jovencito. Le pide a Date que siga moviéndose dentro del chico. Esto hace que las pinzas en los pezones se balanceen graciosamente. Al poco rato, el falo de Kamanosuke está completamente erecto y sus jadeos cesan cuando Fuma retira su mano, pero sus mejillas están muy rojas.

"Voy a retirar los amarres. Cuando haga eso, Date, quiero que cojas sus brazos entre los tuyos, tirándolos para atrás. Tenzen, tú coge fuerte sus muslos y clava tu verga de una dentro del chico. Sujétenle duro pues les aseguro que va a empezar a defenderse…." Menciona siniestramente Fuma, mientras coloca una especie de arnés alrededor de la erección del chico. Ajusta el arnés muy fuerte y a los pocos segundos, el erecto falo de Kamanosuke toma un tono más oscuro…..se ve doloroso…..está bien apretado, si sigue así…..A continuación, Fuma retira todos los amarres. Cogemos al chico como nos lo ha pedido y, finalmente, meto de una (con mucho esfuerzo pues la polla de Date ocupa por completo la entrada del chico) la punta de mi falo dentro de Kamanosuke, desgarrando algo por dentro. Con la ayuda de Fuma quien coge las nalgas del joven y las separa aún más para hacerme espacio, meto el resto. Asombrosamente, su entrada se estira imposiblemente más, sangrando un poco, para admitir mi verga en su ya estrechado orificio. Para el deleite de todos, le escuchamos gritar de dolor por primera vez en la noche.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAANNNNNNGGG! AAAAAAHHH!"

Su cuerpo empieza a moverse como anticipó Fuma. Date tiene que usar mucha fuerza para mantener sus brazos en posición y evitar que le arañe; yo debo clavar mis uñas en sus muslos para inmovilizar sus piernas lo suficiente y no me patee. Todo su cuerpo empieza a moverse, luchando por liberarse de nosotros de alguna manera como una fiera salvaje, tensándose al máximo en agonía….es excelente. Date y yo follamos el culo del muchachito violentamente, sacando más de esos hermosos gemidos y gritos de dolor, mientras Fuma le golpea en el pecho, abdomen y costado por diversión, supongo, con bastante fuerza. Su interior nos ajusta exquisitamente, dando espasmos de a ratos, contrayéndose al máximo para intentar sacarnos de allí…..es fantástico. Un bulto parece formarse en su plano vientre, el cual Fuma muerde hasta romper piel. De pronto, Fuma le lanza una fuerte cacheta al chico que le voltea la cara y hace sangrar su labio inferior. Seguidamente, le coge de los cabellos para obligarle a verle a la cara.

"Ves eso allí abajo?" le dice señalando el arnés en su pene, el cual ahora está de un color muy oscuro nada saludable. Fuma aprieta un poco más el arnés y Kamanosuke grita muy fuerte, llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, arrancándose algunos cabellos de paso, jadeando, pues Fuma no le suelta a pesar de todo.

"Voy a meter mi verga en tu boca, si me muerdes te lo cortaré de inmediato" menciona mi compañero, acercando uno de sus cuchillos al oscuro pene. "quiero que me chupes con esos deliciosos labios tuyos. Succiona, lame, haz lo que sea necesario para que me venga pronto. Tu polla no resistirá mucho así como está. Si no retiro el arnés pronto, se pondrá negra y se te caerá. Te convertirás en un fenómeno, ni hombre ni mujer. Quieres eso?"

Kamanosuke gruñe de dolor, abriendo muy grande sus bellos ojos mientras ve su aprisionado falo, aterrorizado, en agonía. Estoy en el cielo! No sé qué cosas pasarán por su cabeza pero no demora mucho en ceder. Hubiera preferido que suplicara un poco pero esto es mucho mejor. Abre la boca a modo de invitación, sacando un poco de esa deliciosa lengua suya, y Fuma tira de su cabeza para meter toda su dura verga en esa caliente cavidad. Fuma coge una de las pinzas en los pezones del chico y la tuerce, exigiéndole a Kamanosuke que se esmere pues él está seguro que puede hacerlo mejor que eso. El gemido que lanza el chico puede oírse a pesar de tener la verga de mi compañero en su boca, bloqueando esa entrada. Fuma empieza a arremeter con mayor fuerza contra la cara del chico cuyo cuerpo convulsiona de a ratos…..debe estarse atragantando con el instrumento de mi compañero….no hay lágrimas pero los sonidos que emite son maravillosos…..gemidos y jadeos casi animalescos…..en especial cuando Date muerde su cuello como queriendo romperlo….es excelente.

La forma brutal en que Fuma asalta la boca del chico, sumada a la fuerza con que el interior del jovencito me ajusta y a la energía con que Date se mueve conmigo dentro de Kamanosuke, forzando su canal al máximo como destrozando sus entrañas, me llevan al límite y me corro dentro suyo. A los pocos minutos, Fuma también baña la boca del muchachito con su semen, obligándole a pasarse buena parte y a lamer el resto. Es perfecto! Ambos salimos de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, respirando agitadamente mientras vemos sorprendidos como Date continúa follando el culo del chico sin descanso. Los oscurecidos y aprisionados genitales del muchachito se balancean con cada arremetida de mi amigo. Fuma me sonríe de lado antes de agacharse para cortar el arnés que aprisiona los genitales de Kamanosuke. Éste deja salir un ahogado gruñido, tosiendo un poco, botando parte del semen que hay en su boca, a la vez que se corre, bañando con su semilla su propio abdomen.

"Protesta y se queja pero bien que lo ha disfrutado. Hn! Qué puta!" comenta jocosamente Fuma mientras ambos vemos con fascinación como Date continúa follando al chico, sacando más gemidos de dolor de su boca. Vaya que tiene aguante! De pronto, Date deja ir sus brazos. Le coge de los hombros y lleva todo su peso de lado. En un movimiento rápido y brusco, coloca todo su peso sobre el maltratado cuerpo de Kamanosuke, quien queda boca abajo sobre el suelo, siendo aplastado por mi compañero que se echa sobre él. Date coge unas de las sogas que usamos antes y ata las manos del chico tras su espalda. Apoya sus manos sobre los hombros de Kamanosuke y le coge fuerte de allí para azotar luego tres veces la cara del chico contra el suelo antes de retomar lo que venía haciendo hace poco. Folla el culo del chico con más fuerza y más violentamente que antes, clavando ahora sus dedos en los redondos y amoratados glúteos, usando todo su peso para meter más de su falo dentro. Kamanosuke jadea y gruñe lastimeramente cada vez que su cuerpo es azotado contra el suelo.

"Apriétame más duro o estaremos aquí toda la noche, mocoso!" amonesta Date, no obteniendo respuesta del chico, así que coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros nuevamente y clava sus dedos allí, sacando sangre. El chico arquea su espalda en respuesta, gruñendo, ajustando su culo a causa del dolor. Siento como mi falo se yergue otra vez ante esta brutal escena. Ver el maltratado y delgado cuerpo de Kamanosuke ser abusado de esa manera tan salvaje es excitante. A Fuma le pasa lo mismo. No seremos muy buenos amigos, pero compartimos casi los mismos placeres. Date tira de los cabellos de Kamanosuke hacia atrás, obligándole a arquear su espalda dolorosamente. El chico emite sonidos guturales, agonizantes, con la boca muy abierta, parte de su lengua fuera, incapaz de contener el dolor que siente. Date usa su otra mano para torcer uno de los pezones del chico quien grita una vez más para nosotros. Es hermoso!

Fuma y yo nos colocamos delante de Kamanosuke, masturbándonos y rozando la punta de nuestras pollas en el rostro torturado del chico. La expresión en sus bellos ojos verdes es fascinante, de desespero total. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y yo le doy mi mejor sonrisa mientras froto mi falo contra su pómulo izquierdo, sobre su tatuaje. Date desliza la mano que coge sus cabellos hacia el cuello, le coge de allí apretando un poco. Kamanosuke hace sonidos como de quien se ahoga, sacando más su lengua lo que aprovechamos para frotarnos contra ella, mientras Date arremete con más energía y más rápido que antes su culo. Fuma y yo nos vaciamos allí mismo, incapaces de contener nuestro segundo orgasmo de la noche por más tiempo, bañando la cara de Kamanosuke con nuestro semen, intentando meter buena parte en la boca abierta frente a nosotros. Date gruñe fuerte y también llega al orgasmo al fin, tirando más duro del cuello del chico hacia atrás, casi torciéndolo. El rostro del chico está casi morado por la falta de aire. Cuando su respiración se ha calmado un poco, deja ir el cuello de Kamanosuke y éste cae de cara al suelo. Inmediatamente sale de él y se acomoda los pantalones.

"Vaya! Hace tiempo que no me divertía así! Vamos por otra ronda?" Este sujeto es insaciable. Aunque bien podríamos repetir la experiencia, ya no tenemos tiempo. Según las especificaciones de nuestro empleador, hemos de dejar al chico aquí luego de retenerle por una hora….ya se ha cumplido el tiempo. Le indico a mis compañeros que es momento de irnos y ellos, aunque renuentes, obedecen.

Dejamos al muchachito desnudo, tirado en el suelo, con semen chorreando aún entre sus nalgas, con las manos atadas tras su espalda, completamente vulnerable, al lado del río. Lo que suceda con él luego no es de nuestra incumbencia. Ya estoy satisfecho, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Ha sido una buena noche. El trabajo está hecho, es hora de reunirnos con nuestros compañeros y nuestro Lord Masamune…

* * *

_Kamanosuke llega tarde al torneo, casi al final para enfrentarse junto a los otros en un 4 contra 4. Se asume que no sabe quien es Fuma puesto que él ya se había marchado cuando llegó, luego de que el extraño ninja fuese derrotado por Sasuke. La parte en que Kamanosuke se enfada con Saizou en medio de la batalla sí pasa en el manga. Lo que se dicen es otra cosa, aunque sí se molesta con él por entrometerse en su pelea. Lo que ocurre después de esto, de aquí en adelante en el fic ya no se apega a lo que ocurre en el manga pues fue escrito cuando recién estaba en el capítulo 15._

_No se pierdan el capítulo de este mes del manga pues está WOW! XD visiten el blog de devilscans por spoilers :D Pronto en mi photobucket algunas páginas ;)  
_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	17. Chapter 17: Growing apart

_Un hecho es capaz de cambiar muchas cosas…._

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

…..

…qué hago en el suelo?...qué es ese olor?...tengo algo en la boca….es viscoso….conozco ese sabor….no puedo mover las manos…..algo se chorrea por mi trasero…..todo me duele….esto….esto es tan familiar…..acaso….acaso he vuelto a ese lugar?...No…..yo salí, están muertos, no soy un niño ya, entonces?...allí está mi arma, cerca de mi ropa…..me arrastro hasta allí con mucho esfuerzo….por qué me duelen los genitales?... froto aquello que sujeta mis manos contra el filo de la hoz y mis manos son libres al fin….las sogas se habían metido en mi piel, tengo marcas rojas en las muñecas…..sangran un poco….mejor me lavo eso en el río…..estoy tan confundido y adolorido…..duele moverse…..ahora que estoy sentado, más líquido chorrea de mi trasero…..q-qué es eso?! S-soy yo?...la imagen que aparece en el agua me muestra un rostro igual al mío, un torso igual al mío pero lleno de…esos son marcas de uñas? De dientes? Moretones? Parece como si...bajo la vista y…..sí soy yo! Ya recuerdo ahora…..recuerdo que…..

No, no, no! Eso no se supone que volvería a pasar! Ya no soy un niño indefenso! No, no! Esto está mal! Mal!...entonces esto en mi boca….lo que sale de mi trasero es….mierda!...Está en mi abdomen, en mi cara, en todas partes! Tengo…tengo que sacarme esto de encima!...El agua del río está muy fría y eso termina por sacarme de mi estupor…los recuerdos vuelven a mil pero los detengo pues no quiero saber…..mierda!...tengo que- restriego todo mi cuerpo con fuerza, para quitarme todo rastro de lo que acabo de ver-mierda! Enjuago mi boca una y otra vez, restriego mi piel, dentro mío, varias veces pero no consigo quitarme todo eso de encima…..me siento tan sucio….asqueroso…mierda!...no puedo limpiarme allí abajo, duele demasiado…..ah!...ya recuerdo por qué….

Me meto de cabeza al agua, hasta el fondo. La corriente es fuerte y golpea mi cuerpo con fuerza. Sí, eso necesito, sólo eso sacará toda esta inmundicia de mi cuerpo….ya me falta el aire pero me resisto a salir. No! Todavía no! Sigo sucio…. Abro la boca bajo el agua para limpiarla también. Cuando ya no puedo respirar y los pulmones me queman, salgo del agua, tosiendo profusamente…..ya no tengo esos fluídos sobre mí pero….duele mantenerse de pie, toser, incluso respirar hondo…..y no he podido quitarme estas marcas de encima….no puedo verlas más!….salgo del agua, cojo mis ropas y me las pongo encima para cubrir las marcas. Mi ropa está algo rota. La tela que cuelga de una de mis mangas la uso para cubrir mi cuerpo aún más. Nadie puede verme así. Nadie! Si nadie me ve, si no le cuento a nadie, es como si nunca hubiese pasado. Como con lo de Seikai…..aunque él no llegó a-….y ya antes yo le había buscado, así que….no es lo mismo…..no puede ser lo mismo….

No sé a dónde ir, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Todavía hay fluídos, sangre y semen, sobre la tierra a mi alrededor….si la miro fijamente puedo ver a esos sujetos forzando sus….no! Camino de frente, tambaleándome un poco pues me cuesta mantenerme de pie, duele mucho. Camino sin rumbo por un largo rato. El viento me golpea la cara. Sí, eso está bien. Siempre he querido ser como el viento e ir a todos lados, a ninguna parte, sin control, indomable, libre….Me ayuda a no pensar….a no sentir…..De pronto alguien aparece delante de mí y mi corazón se detiene. Lo que es aún peor, todo mi cuerpo se paraliza…..no! no me puede estar sucediendo esto…cojo con fuerza el mango de mi kusarigama….

"Kamanosuke! Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando por horas!" reclama Saizou…..Saizou! Mi corazón se calma un instante con solo verle…..ha venido a buscarme, por qué?...ya recuerdo, me fui luego de decirle todas esas cosas…..no estoy molesto con él, ya no….sólo siento unas ganas enormes de cerrar la corta distancia que nos separa y….no sé….pero ahora que está aquí conmigo me siento más seguro….necesito sentirme seguro, normal, o voy a perder la cabeza…..

"Kamanosuke? Te sucede algo? Estás herido?" Saizou se acerca un poco a mí y yo me tenso; retrocedo un paso y él se detiene. Eso fue….fue sólo instinto, nada más…..dice que me ha estado buscando, entonces su preocupación es genuina, cierto?…..no se alejó de mí cuando le conté mi pasado, se quedó conmigo mientras recobraba la consciencia…..me alegra que haya venido por mí pero….esta vez no voy a poderle ocultar las marcas en mi cuerpo si se me acerca más….se va a dar cuenta y voy a tener que decirle lo que ocurrió….No quería que nadie se entere pero él es Saizou, puedo confiar en él….necesito confiar en alguien ahora….contar lo que me ha pasado, no sé por qué…no sé que bien puede hacerme o qué espero que él haga al respecto pero deseo decirle…..igual se va a dar cuenta así que…

"Fui atacado…." Mi voz se oye áspera y la garganta me duele. Saizou no se muestra sorprendido, sólo me mira con detenimiento. Oculto un poco mi rostro entre mis cabellos sueltos mientras trago saliva, pues tengo un nudo en la garganta. Decir eso, esas dos palabras, ha sido muy difícil. Me pregunta si estoy muy herido, quiénes han sido, y a dónde han ido. Tantas preguntas…no tengo palabras para explicarle la primera…..no puedo hablar casi….decir que he sido….Saizou insiste que responda….entro en pánico…..qué puedo hacer? Por qué es tan difícil ahora?...mejor….mejor le muestro…Levanto la parte de mi ropa que cubre mi abdomen y le revelo las marcas de puños y uñas que hay allí….Saizou da un paso atrás, abriendo muy grandes sus ojos…..

"Fueron 3 sujetos….peleamos contra dos de ellos en el torneo…..no reconocí a uno….no sé a dónde han ido…." Quiero dar nombres, decir más pero otra vez se me cierra la garganta. Por qué esto es tan difícil?! Saizou se me queda mirando en silencio…..no sé que esperaba de él, pero este silencio me incomoda…..la forma en que me mira también….todavía no puedo descifrar su mirada…..

"Mira, no te culpo por eso. Estabas molesto conmigo…..si eso te llevó a meterte con esos sujetos para…..sentirte mejor….no te culpo de eso….no tienes que inventar cuentos..." ….cómo?...qué está diciendo?...no entiendo…..

"…qué?" él suspira cansado…

"Esos sujetos que mencionas, los hombres de Masamune, se fueron hace dos días con él, luego del torneo. Mandé a uno de nuestros hombres a seguirles y él les vio dejar la ciudad. Son guerreros muy honorables, tú no los viste al final de la batalla pues estabas desmayado. No hay manera que hayan hecho lo que insinúas. Mira, no estoy molesto. Entiendo como te sentías en ese momento…." …..él cree entonces que yo-está diciendo que yo fui quien-

"Ven, regresemos al castillo. Eso se ve feo, deja que-" Saizou estira su mano para cogerme del brazo y yo le aparto con un manotazo tan fuerte que él retrocede varios pasos, sorprendido. Me mira a los ojos indescifrablemente, sin quitármelos de encima, como otras veces antes. Esa mirada me fastidia!

"Kamanosuke-" no le dejo terminar. Lanzo unos kunais con la intención de atinarle aunque fallo por poco a causa del dolor de mi cuerpo. Él los esquiva expertamente pero eso me da tiempo para salir corriendo de allí.

Corro sin rumbo, lo más rápido que me permiten mis adoloridas piernas, entre los árboles, sin importarme como mi cabello se enreda entre las ramas. Entonces es así…..como que se siente la traición. Nunca he confiado absolutamente en nadie, ni en los hombres de mi banda de ladrones, ni nadie así que jamás he sido traicionado antes. Con el tiempo, sin quererlo, bajé mi guardia y confié en Saizou pues…..no interesa! Fue un error! Yo le conté mi vida, mi pasado, sólo para que me lo restriegue en la cara!. Maldita la hora en que abrí la boca! Por qué hice eso?! Aunque actuaba normal conmigo, ahora sólo me ve un chico trastornado que se mete con cualquiera cada vez que está molesto. Eso se lo hubiera aceptado a cualquier otro, pero él ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo. Acaso no ha visto el cambio en mí? Acaso me metí con alguien todo el tiempo que él estuvo ignorándome?! Huyendo de mí?! Y entonces sí que estaba molesto! Frustrado! Pero él me dijo que solamente quería tener sexo conmigo y yo le respondí que no quería a nadie más que no sea él…..hablaba en serio…fui sincero….y aún así me dice esto….

Si me quedaba un segundo más allí con él, iba a matarle!...y a pesar de lo mucho que quiero pelear con él, y lo seguro que estaba de que él se defendería si le atacaba en ese momento, no pude….no aguantaba más verle a los ojos….por eso corrí…. para no tener que ver esa expresión en su rostro…..ahora sé que es…..compasión….todas esas veces que me vio igual y no sabía que significaba, cuando le hablé de mi pasado, y muchas veces más…..sólo demostró sentir pena por mí…por eso quiso ayudarme en la pelea también, por eso intervino, se compadecía de lo inútil que era, lo estúpido que era yo para él por no aceptar su ayuda….no necesito su compasión! Su ayuda! Su maldita comprensión!...Él no sabe nada! No entiende nada de mí! Esa opresión en mi pecho amenaza con matarme…eso no suena mal…..me duele mucho y no se debe a ningún golpe que haya recibido…..me siento tan vacío por dentro….como una herida abierta…..sólo queda seguir corriendo hasta que ya no pueda más y tal vez mi corazón deje de latir….

**Jinpachi's POV**

Cuando volví de pasear con Ana, ya de noche, fui directo al cuarto de Saizou para buscar a Kamanosuke, Si bien mi charla con Saizou no dio los resultados que esperaba (no desperté suficiente celos en él como para obligarle a venir a mi barco a sacar a Kamanosuke de allí), el desenlace del torneo organizado por Sanada, sí consiguió algo. Una vez que Kamanosuke fuese derrotado, y la batalla llegase a su fin, Saizou se llevó a Kamanosuke de allí. No pude evitar sonreír satisfecho. Al menos ahora estarían en el mismo cuarto, conversarían y posiblemente darían fin a su distanciamiento. El ninja se mostró muy preocupado por Kamanosuke durante la pelea y también después, pues no se despegó de su lado mientras Kamanosuke yacía inconsciente allí. Pensé que eso daría fin al asunto.

Sin embargo, cuando regresé al castillo, no encontré ni a Saizou ni a Kamanosuke dentro. Pensaba que habían salido a reconciliarse en el bosque así que salí a buscarles. No pensaba interrumpirles, sólo necesitaba estar seguro que las cosas habían progresado positivamente. Caminé por largo rato pero no hallé a nadie. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo de eso. Vaya, vaya. Sería mejor que regresase a mis aposentos, esto no está llevando a ningún lado. Uh? Alguien viene en esta dirección. Los árboles se mueven a su paso, como cediendo ante una fuerza….viento? Volteo para ver de quien se trata. De pronto, alguien colisiona contra mi pecho y empieza agitar sus brazos frenéticamente….Kamanosuke?

"Déjame ir! Apártate de mi camino!" grita Kamanosuke intentando zafarse de mis manos que le cogen de las muñecas. No puedo verle a la cara pues él es más bajo que yo y no levanta la mirada. Presiono un poco más sus muñecas pues no deja de moverse y él suelta un gemido de dolor…..qué? De la sorpresa aflojo mi agarre…aquí hay algo raro…..Kamanosuke aprovecha esto y levanta su pierna para patearme.

"Lárgate!" brama el chico. Cuando estira su pierna para impactarme en el abdomen, dejo ir sus muñecas para coger su pierna. Doy un tirón de ella y Kamanosuke cae de espaldas al suelo. Qué le ocurre? Intenta coger su kusarigama a pesar de estar caído y yo se lo impido pateándola lejos. Él se levanta de inmediato e intenta fugar. No consigo cogerle del brazo pero agarro una tela que le cubre, parte de su ropa. Por la fuerza del tirón ésta se desprende, dejando ver numerosas marcas sobre la piel expuesta…marcas de…..

"Kamanosuke-"

"No me mires!" grita el chico e intenta nuevamente escapar. Esta vez le bloqueo efectivamente el paso y le sujeto de ambos brazos. Tengo que confirmar lo que vi enantes. Le cojo del polo y se lo arranco de un tirón. Él da un quejido ahogado, casi como un sollozo, y voltea la cara para no verme…..tiene marcas de uñas, nudillos y moretones en todo su torso, además de quemaduras de soga en su pecho, brazos y muñecas….ahora que le veo bien, su rostro está muy maltratado también….además de su cuello….es evidente lo que ha sucedido…él apoya, rendido, su cabeza en mi pecho…..

"….yo no quería…..no les busqué…no pude-" sus manos cogen débilmente mis ropas….su voz se oye lejana….

"Lo sé. Te creo y puedo verlo. Deben haberte atado y te desmayaste. Cuántos fueron, 2, 3? Si me dices sus nombres puedo traerlos aquí para que les degüelles." Kamanosuke se pega más a mí. Así está mejor. Necesito que confíe en mí para poder ayudarle, aunque sé que no soy a quien necesita en estos momentos. Le llevaré con Saizou y luego iré por los hijos de puta que le hicieron esto, si me dice quiénes son….eso puede tomar tiempo, y alguien debe permanecer con él, curar sus heridas. Debo llevarle con el ninja.

"….no…no irás tras ellos…..no me creerás tampoco…." Kamanosuke suena molesto ahora (me lo dice como un reproche) y comienza de nuevo a exigir que le suelte, moviéndose frenéticamente para zafarse de mi agarre. Tampoco? Ya ha hablado con alguien? Kamanosuke no confía en nadie estas cosas. Yo casi le forcé a que me contara, entrometiéndome. Al único al que le ha dicho libremente es….eso quiere decir que…..

"Qué te dijo Saizou cuando le contaste, Kamanosuke?" digo en una voz amenazadora incluso para mis propios oídos. No es para menos, estoy furioso! Sabía que Saizou iba a hacer o decir algo incorrecto tarde o temprano pero me confié al ver que el ninja hacía a Kamanosuke feliz. Cometí un error al dejar que las cosas progresaran de esta manera, debí sepárales cuando tuve la oportunidad. Kamanosuke deja de luchar y me mira con sus ojos muy abiertos…..veo angustia y dolor en ellos….agacha la mirada, apoyando nuevamente su cabeza en mi pecho antes de responder…..

"….él…..dijo….que mentía…" le escucho maldecir bajito antes de oír el primer sollozo. Su cara se entierra en mi pecho, y aunque su cuerpo tiembla y siento sus lágrimas empapar mi camisa, no hace mucho ruido….pero sé que está llorando…..no llora porque le hayan ultrajado, eso puede dolerle en el orgullo, en el cuerpo y tal vez más profundamente pero no es nuevo para él, no, es por la traición que ha sufrido por parte de la persona en quien confió tanto. Saizou no se merece sus lágrimas. Dejo ir sus brazos y le rodeo con los míos para pegarle más a mí y cubrirle un poco con mi abrigo. Sus sollozos se dejan oír más cuando hago esto, y siento sus delgadas manos cogerse más fuerte de mi camisa.

"Te voy a llevar a un sitio lejos de aquí para curar tus heridas, de acuerdo?" no puedo dejarle solo. Si voy en busca de sus agresores, temo por lo que pueda hacer mientras no estoy. Tampoco puedo llevarle al castillo pues todos se enterarían y estoy seguro que él no quiere eso. Empieza a llover. No me habrá elegido como su confidente voluntariamente pero soy lo mejor que tiene en este momento. Si no hago algo ahora, no sé que pasará con él. Kamanosuke mueve su cabeza afirmativamente. Intenta preguntarme algo pero la voz se le entrecorta…aún así entiendo lo que quiere decir….

"Deja que yo me ocupe de los detalles. Me encargaré de justificar nuestra ausencia, nadie sabrá sobre esto, te lo prometo. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Te voy a dar de tomar algo, ok? Te hará sentir mejor. Dormirás todo el camino hasta que lleguemos allá. Es lo mejor para ti. Confía en mí, no te dejaré ni por un momento." Kamanosuke se demora en responder pero luego de un rato mueve afirmativamente su cabeza. Es toda la señal que necesito.

Saco una botellita de mi abrigo y la destapo con una mano. Aparto a Kamanosuke un poco y le abro la boca con mi otra mano. No quiero pensar en lo maltratados que se ven sus labios ni las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos que se mezclan con la lluvia. Él sólo se deja hacer, ya sea por falta de fuerza o voluntad o porque confía en mí, tan sólo abre un poco más la boca y se traga el líquido que le doy de beber. A los pocos segundos, sus párpados se van cerrando. Intenta luchar contra ello así que le repito que todo está bien. Su cuerpo languidece. Le levanto en brazos cubriéndole con mi abrigo y cuando bajo la vista él me mira una última vez antes de cerrar por completo sus ojos.

Kamanosuke es más liviano de lo que parece, y no parece pesar mucho. Su arma yace a un costado y me agacho a recogerla. Camino un rato bajo la lluvia adentrándome en el bosque hasta una caverna. Doy un silbido antes de colocar a Kamanosuke en el interior del pequeño refugio. Dije que no le dejaría en ningún momento pero en verdad necesito volver solo al castillo para avisar que no regresaremos en varios días. No quiero ir pues si veo a Saizou no estoy seguro que pueda resistir las ganas de caerle a golpes. Sin embargo, necesito un caballo y algunas ropas para ambos. La droga durará varias horas así que no hay peligro que despierto aunque mejor me doy prisa. Se oye un rugido.

"Verónica, ven aquí. Quiero que te quedes con él hasta que vuelva. No dejes que nadie se le acerque." Digo a la vez que le indico con gestos lo que debe hacer. Verónica camina hasta Kamanosuke y se recuesta a su lado. Perfecto! Ahora solo debo conseguir lo que hace falta para irnos de aquí…por el tiempo que sea necesario….

**Rokuro's POV**

Hace media hora que Yukimura viera volver a Saizou del bosque y le pidiera que le acompañe al pueblo a solucionar un asunto. Saizou no nos contó lo que había pasado una vez que halló a Kamanosuke, luego de salir por largo rato a buscarle. Tampoco nos dijo por qué era que el chico había salido corriendo de esa manera. Cuando mi Lord le preguntara sobre su paradero, Saizou sólo contestó que el chico se había marchado y que no sabía cuando volvería. Su rostro abatido nos dijo más de lo que él comunicaba con sus labios. Habían peleado. Y yo sabía muy bien por qué.

Luego del torneo, Yukimura se mostró muy preocupado por la forma en que el ninja había arriesgado la pelea para defender a Kamanosuke. Sus temores crecieron aún más cuando Saizou se llevó a Kamanosuke a su habitación para cuidarle. Frente a todos se comportaba como siempre, mencionando lo idiota que había sido Kamanosuke por no pensar bien su pelea, por actuar impulsivamente, pero Yukimura y yo pudimos ver detrás de eso: estaba genuinamente preocupado por el muchacho. Le había defendido con el mismo fervor con que defendió a Izanami de Hanzo, a pesar que Kamanosuke rechazó tal ayuda. Por todo ello, Yukimura puso en marcha su nuevo plan, sin informarme primero.

Mientras yo estaba ocupándome de que la presencia de mi hermano no causara más conmoción dentro del castillo, mi Lord fue a encontrarse con dos de los guerreros de Masamune-san: Date y Tenzen, a mis espaldas. Cuando me acerqué a ellos, ya las conversaciones habían finalizado. Mi Lord sólo me llamó para anunciar frente a esos hombres que yo les avisaría cuando fuese el momento de actuar. En aquel instante sólo asentí con la cabeza sin saber lo que se había acordado, sabiendo muy bien que se hacía en absoluto secreto. Cuando los hombres se fueron y le pregunté a Yukimura al respecto, él sólo desestimó el tema y me indicó donde era que debía buscar a esos hombres para decirles que dieran inicio al plan. Si bien no me agradaba la idea de involucrar a esos hombres desconocidos (y enemigos nuestros) en asuntos internos, no era mi lugar oponerme a sus deseos así que no lo hice, como de costumbre.

Lord Noboyuki se fue, dejando a Nanakuma con nosotros, eso fue un distractor muy fuerte para mí. No pensaba tener que ver a Nanakuma más allá del torneo. Cuando vimos salir a Kamanosuke corriendo hacia el bosque, inmediatamente fui a buscar a esos sujetos donde me habían indicado. Encontrarles no fue difícil. Francamente no imagina qué les podía haber pedido Yukimura que hicieran con Kamanosuke. Llegué a pensar que quería enviarle un mensaje sobre su falta de juicio durante el torneo. Luego de indicarles a esos dos hombres que su *objetivo* había salido rumbo al bosque, lo que dijeron a continuación fue lo que me descuadró.

"_Dile a Yukimura-san que sólo nos haremos cargo Tenzen y yo. Fuma al parecer ha tenido otras cosas que hacer. De todas formas asegúrale a tu Lord que luego de que terminemos con el chico no querrá tener otro falo enterrado en su culo nunca más_."

Tenzen le llamó la atención a su compañero por usar un lenguaje tan vulgar frente a mí pero yo no le di mucha importancia. Estaba pasmado por lo que acababa de oír. Yukimura había encomendado a estos sujetos violar a Kamanosuke. En ese momento casi abro la boca para decirles que no hicieran tal atrocidad, mi cuerpo casi se mueve para detenerles, pero no dije ni hice nada. De la misma manera que no dije nada cuando Yukimura-san decidiera aceptar de nuevo en el castillo a Ana, la mujer que me apuñaló en el ojo. Al igual que entonces, acepté su decisión sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los hombres se fueron rápidamente y yo regresé al castillo, en silencio. Demoré en volver, caminando sin rumbo, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, intentando entender hasta qué extremos era mi Lord capaz de llegar para que sus planes se llevaron a cabo tal y como quería; también reflexioné sobre hasta que punto llegaba mi lealtad a él….lealtad, admiración y amor…..por qué era que Yukimura se había aprovechado de eso para pedirme que buscara a esos sujetos, haciéndome partícipe involuntario de algo tan detestable.

Cuando por fin regresé al castillo, no pude hallar a Yukimura por ninguna parte. Quería pedirle explicaciones, que me dijera por qué era necesario lastimar de esa manera a Kamanosuke. El chico no será mi amigo, tampoco me agrada mucho pero…..no había hecho nada que mereciera tal castigo. Se había involucrado con la persona equivocada a los ojos de Sanada y ahora iba a pagar las consecuencias….eso era demasiado cruel e injusto. No vi a Saizou salir en busca de Kamanosuke, pero sí le vi al volver. Fue entonces que Yukimura hizo su aparición, llevándoselo lejos del castillo, como escapando de mí. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mi Lord volteó a otro lado y siguió su camino. Solo, en medio del pasillo, me senté a esperar el regreso de ambos, mirado la lluvia caer. Ya va media hora de eso. No lo veo pero siento una presencia acercándose en esta dirección. Sé bien de quien se trata.

"Dónde está Yukimura?" habla secamente Jinpachi. Le miro de lado y veo que carga varias cosas con él. Ropas, frazadas, en fin, todo lo necesario para alguien que sale de viaje.

"Ha salido. No sé cuando vuelve." Respondo sin ánimo, casi como pidiendo perdón. Sé muy bien lo que le ocurre al pirata. Usualmente es difícil leerle pero no esta noche. Al parecer Saizou no ha sido el único que encontrara a Kamanosuke luego de que….no puedo siquiera pensarlo. Tampoco puedo imaginar cuál habrá sido la reacción de ambos luego de encontrarse con el chico. Kamanosuke debe haberse comportado como un animal salvaje, les debe haber atacado para que se alejen de él. Logró alejar a Saizou, pelearon. Ése era pues el objetivo del ataque: aislar a Kamanosuke de los hombres del grupo, hacerle sentir repulsión a la sola idea de tener sexo con ellos, especialmente con Saizou. Matar una mosca con explosivos, causando más daño para conseguir lo mismo que se puede con un matamoscas…..muy cruel.

"Qué conveniente…..por qué no has ido con él?" es difícil ocultarle las cosas a Jinpachi y más ahora que no tengo los ánimos para hacerlo pero no puedo traicionar a mi Lord. A pesar de todo, todavía tengo ese impulso casi innato de protegerle…..es mi función. Sé que Jinpachi sospecha algo, si no respondo adecuadamente va a unir cabos sueltos, se va a dar cuenta de la culpa que siento…sí, culpa, por no haber hecho nada cuando pude…aún así, no puedo traicionar a Yukimura….Jinpachi me mira con detenimiento, va a decir algo más pero yo me adelanto.

"Mi hermano está recuperándose aún. Noboyuki-sama nos ha confiado su recuperación. Es mi deber vigilarle." Respondo lo más convincentemente que puedo, poniéndome de pie para encararle de frente. La mirada de Jinpachi es intensa. Aunque sospecha, no dice nada. Más bien parece recordar a lo que ha venido.

"Dile a Yukimura que Kamanosuke y yo hemos salido en un viaje. No creo que volvamos hasta dentro d semanas. Estoy tomando prestado un caballo." Al parecer, Jinpachi ha triunfado en lo que Saizou no. Ha conseguido que Kamanosuke no se le escape, no tengo idea como. Rechazó la compañía de Saizou, su amante, luego de…aquello….que era el propósito del plan pero ha decidido marcharse con Jinpachi….no entiendo. Hay algo más en todo este embrollo que no sé, y que Yukimura no ha anticipado tampoco. Intento no demostrarlo, pero me siento aliviado, contento de que Kamanosuke no esté solo en estos momentos…

"De viaje? Por qué?" las palabras salen forzadamente sorprendidas de mi boca. Estoy contento que se lleve a Kamanosuke lejos de aquí a curar sus *heridas*, lejos de este lugar. Es difícil no demostrarlo, fingir ignorancia.

"Cosas mías. Kamanosuke tan sólo quiere acompañarme." Responde escuetamente el pirata, mirándome curiosamente, seguramente por no mencionarle lo repentina de su decisión y su falta de consideración por avisar con tan poca anticipación, como haría usualmente. Sin embargo, como notando que está tomando demasiado tiempo conversando conmigo, añade finalmente que le diga a Yukimura para que no mande a nadie a buscarle, antes de irse.

Vuelvo a sentarme en el pasillo a esperar por mi Lord, intentando no pensar en nada, aunque mis pensamientos van una y otra vez al momento en que di la señal para que esos sujetos pudieran atacar al chico…..quiero concentrarme en lo mucho que me irrita su presencia pero no puedo…..recordar su rostro contento de las últimas semanas cuando era feliz al lado de Saizou (todas aquellas veces en que les espié) me hace sentir peor. Yukimura no me contó sobre su plan porque sabía que yo iba a negarme rotundamente a ello; en su lugar me hizo patícipe del aborrecible acto para que calle y obedezca. No sé si pueda perdonar eso…..

Finalmente regresa Yukimura pero sin Saizou. Me informa que el ninja ya viene, que tan sólo ha ido a guardar los caballos. Yukimura sonríe como siempre y eso me molesta mucho, pues yo tengo un nudo en la garganta y una opresión que parece querer destrozar mi pecho. Antes de abordar el tema que me aturde, le informo que Jinpachi ha salido de viaje con Kamanosuke. Él parece sorprendido pero no comenta nada al respecto. Cuando voy finalmente a tocar el tema que me atormenta, Saizou llega.

"Voy a salir a buscar a Kamanosuke nuevamente. No debería estar muy lejos pero podría demorar. Ya le dije a Sasuke que haga guardia en mi lugar así que no habrá problema si demoro." Finaliza Saizou presto a partir. Puedo sentir sus ansias de partir inmediatamente en busca del pelirrojo…si tan sólo-

"Rokuro me acaba de informar que Kamanosuke estuvo aquí hace poco. Parecía molesto pero vino acompañado de Jinpachi. Ambos han salido de viaje a resolver unos asuntos del pirata en otro pueblo y dicen que regresarán en 2 semanas. Esos dos hacen lo que quieren…..parece que se han vuelto muy unidos últimamente, no? Me pregunto qué harán a solas por dos semanas enteras…." Dice Yukimura sorprendiéndome. No fue eso lo que le dije! Intenta aprovechar esta oportunidad para crear más distancia entre Saizou y el pelirrojo, interponiendo celos también…..me siento triste de repente, ese mismo malestar de hace poco vuelve con fuerza.

Saizou me pregunta sí eso es cierto y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Tengo unas ganas enormes de decir lo que en verdad ha ocurrido para que el ninja no se deje engañar más y vaya tras esos dos, y todo vuelva a estar más o menos bien…..pero no digo nada de eso. En su lugar confirmo la historia y Saizou se va a su cuarto en silencio. Yukimura voltea a verme.

"Rokuro—"

"Estoy muy cansado. Puedo retirarme?" Yukimura me queda viendo en silencio pero no levanto la vista para encararle. No quiero verle a la cara, no ahora. Con mi actitud dejo bien en claro que no pienso visitar su alcoba esta noche…..no sé cuándo vuelva a hacerlo. Yukimura da su aprobación sin decir nada más, sin darme excusas, disculpas o razones, sólo aceptación…eso es lo peor. No sólo no lamenta lo que ha hecho con Kamanosuke, tampoco se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho conmigo. Nunca me sentí como una herramienta a su disposición como me siento ahora. Me voy rápidamente de allí y me encierro en mi habitación.

Él seguirá siendo mi amo. Yo continuaré obedeciendo sus órdenes y cumpliendo sus deseos sin oponerme como de costumbre pero nada volverá a ser como antes….ya nada lo es…

* * *

_Un poco angst pero espero que les haya gustado XD He vuelto con todo así que habrán actualizaciones semanales como siempre ;) Aoi-sama, lisimi, gracias por esperar con paciencia el retorno de este fic XD Lady, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho :D  
_

_Si no han descargado el capítulo 18 de Brave 10 S, háganlo, está wow! XD no spoilers! tiene mucho de Jinpachi, enfrentamientos, decisiones inesperadas y alguito de Kamanosuke :)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	18. Chapter 18: Remorse

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Sé que no es la primera vez que despierto, pero esta vez estoy mucho más consciente de que estoy despierto. Estoy bajo las sábanas, sobre una cama cómoda, en algún tipo de residencia que Jinpachi ha escogido como nuestro refugio. Aunque estoy mirando hacia la pared, puedo sentir su presencia alrededor mío, moviéndose por la habitación, ordenando algunas cosas, me parece…..Cada vez que he abierto los ojos, él ha estado allí. Algunas veces, Verónica ha estado parada a su lado para verme despertar.

"_Estamos en un lugar muy apartado, escondido en el bosque. Nadie vive cerca ni conoce este sitio, salvo yo…"_

"_Curé todas tus heridas. Algunas van a demorar en sanar. Sería mejor que no te movieras mucho….ah! eso…Estás sin pantalones porque estás muy lastimado entre las piernas, y atrás….los pantalones sólo te harían daño_…"

"_la medicina te va a hacer dormir bastante. No te fuerces a mantenerte despierto….yo estaré aquí todo el tiempo_…"

Son algunas cosas que recuerdo me dijo Jinpachi, mientras terminaba de contarle lo que sucedió conmigo, de a pocos, cuando despertaba. Lo que me haya dado de tomar es bastante fuerte; sentía como si mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo estuvieran sonsos. Él llegó a la conclusión de que esos 3 hombres habían planeado el ataque y que lamentablemente se habían aprovechado de mi *pequeño inconveniente* (me niego a llamar debilidad al hecho de que me desmaye cuando soy atado con fuerza) para someterme. No parecía completamente seguro pero creía que no habían dado con esta información de antemano. Jinpachi afirma que me desataron pues querían verme y escucharme sufrir y resistirme, y que seguramente por eso no debe haberles agradado que me haya desmayado al ser amarrado. Dice que algunas marcas en mi cuerpo concuerdan con quien intenta despertar forzadamente a alguien…..sólo puedo tomar su palabra, aunque esos detalles no me interesan mucho.

No sé cuántos días han pasado desde que llegáramos aquí o qué ha estado haciendo Jinpachi mientras he estado dormido. Todavía sigo sin pantalones pero continúo cubierto por varias capas de sábanas. He podido notar que mis vendajes han sido cambiados varias veces, pues están limpios y frescos cuando despierto. Mis heridas están sanando bien. Sé que Jinpachi es quien hace esas cosas pero no me he sentido avergonzado en lo más mínimo, no hasta ahora que ya estoy bien despierto. No sólo eso, él también me ha visto llorar…..tan sólo recordarlo me hace hervir la sangre. Yo no lloro! Y menos por algo tan….tan…no sé que se apoderó de mí en ese momento! Me sentía tan…..tan…..argh!

"Ey! Hasta cuándo vas a pretender seguir durmiendo? Mejor siéntate y come algo, o toda esta comida se echará a perder." dice Jinpachi antes de mandar a Verónica a cuidar la puerta, afuera. Tsk! Eso fue culpa suya! El que llorara. Yo le dije que me dejara ir! Quería liberar mis emociones en otra parte sin que nadie me vea pero tenía que aparecer él y obligarme a decirle lo que me pasaba! Si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría llorado tan estúpidamente! Por qué siempre se mete en mis cosas!?

"Oi! Kamanosuke! Te estoy hablando." Repite Jinpachi en su tono divertido de siempre. Aunque en un principio me hizo sentir cómodo que no me mirara ni me tratara con pena (eso no lo hubiera soportado), me está hartando esta intención suya de obligarme a hacer su voluntad. Yo no soy miembro de su tripulación! No puede decirme qué hacer! No es nadie para indicarme cómo vivir mi vida! Siento mi sangre hervir. No aguanto un segundo más aquí. Necesito salir! Me levanto de improviso de la cama y sin mirarle cojo mis pantalones y me visto (eso duele un poco pero lo ignoro) antes de dirigirme a la puerta. Busco con la vista mi arma pero no está por ninguna parte así que sigo de frente. Jinpachi me cierra el paso.

"Quítate de mi camino o yo te quito!" le grito y Jinpachi se ríe (no toma en serio mi amenaza!) y con sus ojos deja en claro que eso nunca va a pasar. Cretino! Intento pasarle por el lado pero él no me deja así que le ataco con mis brazos y a los pocos segundos estoy maniatado por el brazo derecho, contra la pared. Jinpachi me sujeta por detrás, restringiendo mis movimientos con su cuerpo. Mierda!

"A dónde crees que vas? Y deja de moverte! Que vas a abrir tus heridas." Y a él que carajos le importa!? No quiero sus atenciones! No quiero nada, sólo…..

"Hn! Ya no deberías saberlo? A dónde voy siempre que estoy frustrado, uh?!" las palabras salen amargas de mi garganta. La conversación que tuve con Saizou todavía está fresca en mi cabeza. Si hasta Saizou cree que yo no soy capaz de cambiar ese rasgo mío, para qué esforzarme en aparentar lo contrario? Yo soy así, no hay nada que hacer al respecto. Eso siempre me ha hecho sentir mejor…..no mejor pero al menos acaba con esos sentimientos tan molestos de frustración….aunque ahora me siento diferente…..como si me pesara el alma…sin embargo, lo que siento es igual de molesto, mucho más inclusive…..me hace sentir físicamente enfermo, casi nauseabundo…..necesito sentirme normal nuevamente.

"No te puedo dejar hacer eso, no ahora. Tus heridas recién están curando. Ese trato brusco que buscas sólo conseguirá retrasar el proceso de curación y echará a perder todo el trabajo que hice en ti. Eso sería muy molesto." Replica Jinpachi en un tono neutral…como quien habla con un niño estúpido, cretino!...no puedo evitar gruñir en respuesta. La nausea desaparece un instante para dar paso a la ira. Esto sólo consigue que me sienta más furioso! Eso es mejor…..

"Nadie te pidió que hagas algo! Déjame ir!" exclamo, retorciéndome en su agarre con más energía de la que poseo. Sus palabras pronto han conseguido que ese sentimiento familiar de frustración vuelva, aquel que me quemas las venas y me hace querer asesinar a tantos como pueda, no aquel sentimiento de hace poco que oprimía mi pecho y amenazaba con quitarme las fuerzas. Esto es mucho mejor….casi familiar. Ahora sí necesito salir y buscar a alguien para que me folle duro hasta quedar inconsciente y terminar con todo esto. Tal vez matar a unos cuantos hijos de puta también y bañarme en su sangre….eso suena muy bien…..ya puedo imaginarlo…..

"Eso no va a pasar, Kamanosuke." Menciona Jinpachi, sujetándome más fuerte, inmovilizándome por completo. Tengo un brazo firmemente sujeto tras mi espalda, mientras el otro está por encima de mi cabeza contra la pared; Jinpachi tras de mí, pegando mi cuerpo contra el muro. Es en vano, no puedo vencerle. No sólo porque esté herido, él es mucho más fuerte que yo, no hay forma de que pueda oponérmele…eso me hace sentir tan inútil. Otra vez ese sentimiento agobiante de pesadez me embarga…..el desánimo…dejo de moverme…..me queman los ojos. Por qué me pasa esto? Por qué simplemente no puede dejarme ir? No quiero que me vea así…es humillante…sólo quiero esconderme bajo una roca y quedarme allí por un largo tiempo…..

"…..por favor…" digo sin pensar. Es tan patético que esté suplicando ahora pero no me queda más. Tal vez así consiga que me deje ir para por fin estar solo con mi miseria….miseria?...sí, eso es…me siento miserable….no quiero que me vea así…..ya me he humillado suficiente frente a él….le conté lo que pasó conmigo porque estaba drogado y necesitaba desfogarme, creo…pensándolo bien , no debí haber hecho aquello…fue un error haber abierto la boca desde un primer momento…..confiar en alguien…..de Saizou sólo conseguí lástima desde un inicio, aunque no me di cuenta antes…..no quiero ni imaginar qué pensará Jinpachi de mí…..por qué está aquí conmigo?

"Dime qué necesitas y te lo daré…." Susurra Jinpachi muy cerca de mi oído y eso me hace cerrar los ojos. Qué necesito?...no lo sé….me gustaría volver a esos días antes de que Saizou empezara a ignorarme. Me sentía tan bien entonces…no, me sentía fantástico. No recuerdo haberme sentido así de bien en mucho tiempo o jamás. Como un sueño. Al igual que un sueño, desperté bruscamente un día y llegué hasta aquí. Necesito a Saizou, a pesar de todo, pues su compañía me hace sentir bien pero al mismo tiempo no quiero verle…no quiero siquiera pensar en él, no después de lo que pasó. Todo esto me hace sentir más miserable. No quiero sentirme así de miserable…..no lo soporto….

"…..quiero que me duela para así no tener que sentir otra cosa más que eso…." Las palabras salen de mi boca sin que yo las piense antes y salen como una revelación. Por eso es que he buscado tipos que me hagan daño todos estos años? Entonces no era frustración? Era acaso-

"Me niego a lastimarte pero te aseguro que te va a doler." Dice roncamente Jinpachi en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer. Sí, quiero sentir dolor para no pensar. Quiero sentir que me muero para sucumbir al placer al final. Sólo así todo volverá a estar tranquilo dentro de mí. No sé si Jinpachi comprende esto pero algo me dice que sí. Puedo sentir que se pega más a mí, presionando su abdomen bajo contra mis nalgas…..va en serio? Siempre bromeamos y es claro que le gusta verme y tocarme pues no le desagrado físicamente pero-se pega más a mí y me urge a responder. No, sólo hace esto porque quiere ayudarme…está bien así, es mejor inclusive. Doy mi consentimiento con la cabeza.

Jinpachi me suelta los brazos pero me coge por el cuello, por la parte de atrás para guiarme hasta un futón largo que hay en un rincón del cuarto. Cogido del cuello como me tiene, me obliga a arrodillarme sobre el futón. Usa su otra mano para estirar mi polo, rompiéndolo un poco, atando con él mis brazos detrás de mi espalda. Está siendo algo brusco conmigo pero no usa mucha fuerza para no abrir mis heridas, creo que con eso en mente es que me ha traído al futón también. Si sigue así, no va a conseguir nada con esto. Necesito más.

"Mira, esto no va a-"

"Dije que te daría lo que pidieras. Conversar mientras lo hago no está en el trato." Menciona seriamente Jinpachi, levantando un poco la voz para callarme. Se oye amenazante y eso me tensa por completo. Me baja de un tirón los pantalones hasta las rodillas y eso me sobresalta, pero lo que me hace contener la respiración es sentir su pene abrir mis nalgas para posicionarse sobre mi entrada. Es grande…va a doler…justo lo que quiero pero…antes de que pueda hablar lo que pensaba decir, su brazo izquierdo rodea mi cuello y su mano derecha se coloca sobre mi cadera, presionándola. En un solo tirón, mete la punta de su grueso falo en mi entrada. Nngh! Se ha tomado el trabajo de lubricarlo con una sustancia antes de penetrarme pero igual duele, aunque no me desgarra. Está siendo muy cuidadoso. Mi boca se abre involuntariamente en respuesta al dolor para lanzar un grito pero éste nunca sale.

Jinpachi presiona su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, fuerte, y me corta la respiración. Instintivamente quiero retirar su brazo con mis manos pero éstas están atadas tras mi espalda. Embiste una vez más para meter más de su falo en mi trasero, llevando mis caderas hacia adelante por la fuerza con que lo hace, mientras que tira mi cabeza hacia atrás, presionando más mi cuello con su brazo. No…puedo….respirar…Él arremete contra mi culo 3 veces más y siento sus bolas golpear mis glúteos al final. Intento liberar nuevamente mis brazos para retirar el brazo que me asfixia pero no puedo. La falta de aire hace que mi cuerpo de espasmos, se ajuste todo, haciendo las penetraciones más dolorosas, así como provocan que mi pecho pareciera que va a estallar…me…voy a….desmayar…..

En eso siento que aire entra nuevamente a mis pulmones. Comienzo a toser e inhalar aire al mismo tiempo, sin control. En respuesta, Jinpachi me coge nuevamente del cuello, por detrás, para que termine de toser, mientras da estocadas firmes y potentes contra mi culo. Mierda! Parece como si quisiera destrozarme las entrañas! Siento como mi miembro empieza a erguirse….eso está mejor. Antes de que haya terminado de recuperarme por completo, Jinpachi vuelve a asfixiarme con su brazo, ésta vez arqueando mi espalda hacia atrás hasta que mi cara está a la altura de la suya. Siento su respiración sobre un lado de mi rostro. La mano en mi cadera separa una nalga y Jinpachi cambia de ángulo, enterrándose más dentro de mí a la vez que ajusta más mi cuello…..Ah! Nngh! tira de mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras la fuerza de sus estocadas llevan mi pelvis hacia adelante…me folla duro y sin descanso…..duele tan bien…..

"Si aprieto un poco más, te rompería el cuello…." Susurra Jinpachi en mi oído y me pongo duro. De hecho, presiona un poco más mi cuello pero no lo suficiente para romperlo, aunque la forma en que su pelvis golpea mis nalgas dejará moretones allí mañana. Las rodillas me duelen un poco de tanto estar en esta posición. Sus dedos aprietan mis caderas para que no me balancee mucho, enfatizando el hecho de que estoy completamente a su merced….es-

"…..no pienso detenerme aún si eso llegara a pasar…." Eso estremece mi cuerpo. Sí, el entiende lo que necesito. Llevo mi trasero hacia atrás y abajo con fuerza para sentir más de su grueso falo enterrarse en mí. Es todo lo que puedo conseguir en esta posición pero eso saca un gruñido de sus labios. Fantástico! Mi erección es dolorosa ahora. Es perfecto! Deja ir de nuevo mi cuello pero no me deja tranquilo mientras me recupero. Mientras aspiro dolorosamente, coge con ambas manos mis caderas, saca todo su falo dentro de mí para volverlo a meter hasta el fondo una y otra vez, haciéndome gemir fuerte. "Ah! Anh! Ah!" Mi cuerpo convulsiona mientras toso con mi cara pegada a una almohada, sobre el futón, intentando meter más aire a mis pulmones. De pronto, Jinpachi golpea algo dentro de mí y lanzo un grito alto que es más de placer que de dolor. No puedo pensar más en nada que en esto…

"vas a asustar a Verónica" comenta divertido, Jinpachi. Intento voltear la cara para verle pero él me lo impide. Me coge del cuello con una de sus manos nuevamente y entierra mi cara en la suave almohada. Otra vez no puedo respirar. Jinpachi se acomoda mejor de tras de mí, me coge de la cintura, separa más mis piernas y golpea rápida y violentamente su pene contra ese lugar dentro de mí que me hace gritar. Está casi como montado sobre mí pero no me aplasta, sin embargo, no necesito de eso para disfrutarlo. Mis gritos no se oyen pues son ahogados por la almohada pero están allí. No puedo pensar. Esto es demasiado! A los pocos segundos, me corro sobre el futón. Jinpachi continúa follándome por detrás. Presiona mi cuello una vez más contra la almohada, esta vez usando sus dos manos, rodeándolo y apretándolo un poco, cerrando por completo mi entrada de aire, consiguiendo que mi cuerpo se tense al máximo, y se corre dentro mío, dando estocadas largas hasta vaciarse por completo antes de dejarme respirar nuevamente. Mi mente está aturdida…..

Cuando por fin consigo normalizar mi respiración, me siento exhausto y mi cabeza sigue como tonta, seguramente por la falta de aire, pero mi mente está en paz nuevamente. Jinpachi sale de mi cuerpo y me coloca suavemente sobre el futón para luego subirse los pantalones. Debo lucir terrible, todo sucio y con el cabello suelto y alborotado pero no me importa. Ya me siento mejor….sólo que muy cansado. Siento su mano sobar mi espalda desde el cuello hasta mis nalgas, apreciativa y reconfortantemente…como cuando acaricia a su pantera…estoy tan cansado que se lo dejo pasar.

"Cuando despiertes vas a tomar un baño y a comerte todo esto o entonces sí me conocerás molesto. Debes recuperarte pronto, ya me cansé de cocinar, es tu turno." Menciona tranquilamente Jinpachi, poniéndose de pie, mirándome desde allí arriba por unos segundos. Como no puedo hablar digo que sí con la cabeza. Jinpachi me cubre con una sábana y me levanta en brazos para luego colocarme sobre la cama nuevamente. Veo sus labios moverse pero no sé lo que dice, mis ojos van cerrándose y me voy quedando dormido…

* * *

Al despertar hago lo que me pide sumisamente. Todavía mi cabeza se siente algo tonta y no es por ninguna droga. Me acompaña a una poza de agua que hay a la vuelta de la casa (sí, es una casa, toda rodeada de árboles. No hay nada más alrededor. No es de estilo japonés). El agua fría despierta mis sentidos por completo. Luego de bañarme, me cambio de ropa (al parecer se ha tomado la molestia de traer ropa de mi cuarto antes de salir de viaje. La que tenía puesta ayer, está arruinada) y volvemos a la casa para desayunar. Debo haber dormido toda la noche. No tiene que obligarme a comer pues estoy hambriento; sin embargo, me recuerda que ahora me toca preparar el almuerzo ya que me encuentro mejor. Salvo por el dolor de algunos músculos a causa de la intensa actividad física de ayer, estoy bien…..las marcas que dejó el ataque que sufrí ya están desvaneciéndose, la mayoría de ellas…..hace cuánto fue eso?

"ey! Todo bien? Estás muy callado."

"uh?...sí…todo bien….." él se porta de lo más normal luego de….lo que pasó ayer. Yo me siento incómodo pero no precisamente sobre eso. Lo de ayer estuvo muy bueno y era lo que necesitaba para calmarme. A pesar de todo, Jinpachi cumplió su palabra y no me hizo daño, por lo menos nada que agravara mi estado anterior…aunque me hizo doler como había dicho…fue distinto….. En un par de días no necesitaré usar ningún vendaje. Me sentí un poco extraño luego de que se me pasó la….molestia…..supongo que Jinpachi tenía razón con eso de los amigos que tienen sexo. A pesar de que sólo lo hizo para evitar que reabriera mis heridas, empeorando mi estado y retrasando mi recuperación, se sintió muy bien. No únicamente durante, sino también después. No sentí asco ni repulsión….sólo tranquilidad….tampoco me incomoda verle ahora después de que me follara…..en fin, ése no es el problema. Lo que sucede es que a raíz de ello se me ha ocurrido pedirle algo y no tengo el coraje para hacerlo….me da hasta vergüenza, creo….pero él es el único a quien puedo pedirle tal cosa…..y además, él parece entenderme bien así que podría ayudarme pero…..ahora, cómo se lo digo?

"Si tienes algo que decirme, sólo dilo. Nunca te he visto ser tímido con nadie, no empieces ahora que no te va. No hay nada que puedas decirme que ya no ha—"

"Quiero que me quites ese defecto mío con los amarres!" se me sale todo de golpe, para no escucharle especular más sobre mi estado. Jinpachi me mira curiosamente. Sabe lo que le pido, no se hace el tonto, pero seguro no entiende por qué creo que él puede ayudarme o por qué debería hacerlo. Él me ató, no muy fuerte, pero lo hizo, ayer, mientras me follaba. Sólo fueron las manos pero logró que no sintiera en ningún momento deseos de desvanecerme. Si alguien puede ayudarme es él.

"No sé si sabrás cómo pero tengo la impresión que sí. Ese problema que tengo es muy inconveniente y por más que he querido controlarlo no lo he conseguido….no quiero que se repita de nuevo lo que pasó hace unos días cuando fui _atacado_…tampoco lo que pasó durante la batalla contra Hanzo…_esto_ sólo me causa problemas y me hace sentir inútil…." Jinpachi se queda callado y eso no ayuda en nada a calmar mis nervios. No sabe lo difícil que me resulta pedirle esto? No quiero depender de él o de nadie para esto pero en verdad necesito deshacerme de este….problema…por culpa de aquello es que ha pasado todo este embrollo…

"Te daré lo que me pidas. No tengo riquezas pero puedo conseguirlas. Soy un ladrón, recuerdas? Seguramente hay algo que-"

"No quiero cosas, sólo tengo una petición. Harás lo que te pida, sin objeciones, una vez que haya terminado de ayudarte, qué te parece?" eso me coge de sorpresa. Entonces sí puede ayudarme. Lo que me pida? No sé qué querrá pero no tengo nada que perder, así que respondo que estoy de acuerdo.

"No tan pronto. Ten en mente que no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que voy a tener que usar métodos que pueden llegar a ser *incómodos* por momentos. Lo que tienes es un hábito que usaste para defenderte. Te va a doler que te quite ese hábito a la fuerza. Estás de acuerdo? Me das carta libre para actuar como crea conveniente?" sí, parece que sabe de lo que habla. Dolor? Estoy acostumbrado a eso. Lo que tenga preparado podré soportarlo. Respondo inmediatamente que sí. Sus ojos brillan de una manera especial, más su sonrisa es amable.

"perfecto! Empezaremos mañana. Voy a pescar la cena. Tú ordena este sitio que ya parece un chiquero. Verónica se quedará contigo. No la molestes que está de mal humor hoy. Cuando termines, busca en ese armario lo que necesites para preparar el almuerzo." Dicho eso, enciende uno de sus cigarrillos y sale por la puerta con un aire de dueño del mundo. A veces quiero estrangularlo…diciéndome qué hacer como si fuera su sirviente….pero supongo que es una forma de pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí hasta ahora….tampoco es que me moleste tanto, al menos me da algo qué hacer para pasar el día. Verónica me mira desde la puerta, mostrándome los colmillos, como diciendo: "ya le escuchaste, ponte a trabajar!" Tsk! Estúpida gata celosa! No importa. Me amarro el cabello en una coleta alta y comienzo a trapear el suelo….

**Saizou's POV**

Hace 4 días que Kamanosuke se fuera y, por más estúpido que suene, le extraño. Además, no puedo evitar sentirme responsable por su partida…..culpable inclusive. No entiendo muy bien lo que ocurrió pero todo comenzó al parecer por haberle ignorado. Tal vez debí explicarle mejor la situación en que me encontraba pero él no es nada mío como para que deba darle explicaciones de ese tipo. Todo es un tremendo lío! Nunca nada es sencillo con él…aún así no me siento bien culpándole por esto…..ya no.

Cuando despertó me sentí aliviado, por lo menos hasta que comenzó a gritar que no me metiera en su vida ni en sus peleas, que si quería proteger a alguien busque en otro lado con quien acostarme. La verdad eso me sorprendió mucho, esa reacción suya. Luego de estar a su lado por bastante tiempo esperando a que despertara, que me diga eso para luego marcharse fue un shock para mí. Debí presagiar que algo así sucedería por la manera en que me trató cuando quise evitar que Tenzen le mate, pero mi preocupación pudo más. Esperaba poder hablar con él sobre mi comportamiento de las últimas semanas pero nunca me dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Estas semanas han sido las más agobiantes que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Las palabras de Yukimura calaron hondo en mí. Me metí de lleno en mi rol de líder, sacrificando todo aquello que pudiese distraerme de mi objetivo, llámese Kamanosuke. Mirando hacia atrás, debí haber conversado con él primero sobre mi abrupto cambio de humor pero estaba seguro que Kamanosuke buscaría la forma de convencerme de quedarme con él y yo cedería al final. No podía permitir eso! Así que lo lógico fue cortar en seco todo contacto con él. No pensé que su ausencia me afectaría tanto (y viceversa). No sólo era porque ahora pasaba mis noches solo, no, sino porque también el resto del día mientras cumplía con mis deberes, no dejaba de pensar en lo que él estaría haciendo, o qué hubiese hecho de estar conmigo en ese momento.

Verle de vez en cuando de lejos tampoco me ayudó a sentirme menos solo, más bien me hizo titubear varias veces sobre la decisión que había tomado. Kamanosuke se veía triste. No aburrido, ni siquiera fastidiado, sino triste. Eso me hacía sentir muy mal pues era mi culpa que estuviera así. En varias ocasiones quise bajar para estar a su lado, en especial luego de que fuera a buscarme después de la cena a pedirme explicaciones y yo le botara de mala manera…la cara que puso me hizo sentir una basura. Pensé que después de eso ya no pensaría siquiera en buscarme y ese pensamiento me hizo sentir fatal…..no me imaginaba un escenario en que Kamanosuke no estuviera detrás de mí, persiguiéndome…pensé en pedirle disculpas al día siguiente….fue entonces que le vi con Jinpachi.

No sé que conversaron mientras estuvieron a solas pero puso de mejor ánimo a Kamanosuke y sentí celos. Sí, lo admito ahora, estaba celoso. Sólo quería ir hasta allí y decirle al pirata que deje a Kamanosuke en paz, pero no hice nada. El chico y yo no somos pareja pero cuando conversamos quedó en claro que ninguno de los dos tenía interés en tener sexo con otras personas, además Kamanosuke me aclaróa hace tiempo que el pirata es sólo su amigo…..aún así no me gusta la manera en que éste le mira. Aunque definitivamente él tuvo algo que ver con el cambio de actitud en Kamanosuke así que….no sé. En vez de pasearse triste por los pasillos, otra vez comenzó a perseguirme como mi sombra. Qué hice? Escapé…..lo más rápido que pude y comencé a esconderme de él nuevamente…..como un idiota.

Debe haber sido durante ese tiempo que Kamanosuke comenzó a guardarme rencor por evitarle de esa manera. Ni siquiera antes de que empezáramos a tener sexo le evitaba así, con tanta vehemencia…..se sentía bien para mí saber que todavía tenía ese interés de estar conmigo, pero tercamente todavía estaba convencido de que no podía permitirle distraerme de mis funciones. Luego de que casi le mataran al pelear contra el tal Tenzen, recapacité y decidí que no valía la pena estar distanciado de él, sin oportunidad de poder asistirle en combate. El chico necesita a alguien que le cuide las espaldas y yo quería ser ese alguien. Pensaba pedirle que formáramos equipo (formalmente, pues él y yo generalmente peleamos codo a codo) y que volviéramos a lo que teníamos antes de que le alejara de mí…nunca tuve esa oportunidad…..

Kamanosuke se marchó muy molesto, herido, gritándome que no tenía derecho alguno de meterme en su vida, dolido por la manera en que le había apartado sin dar explicaciones. Sus palabras me afectaron mucho, la manera en que me miraba, la expresión de su rostro al marcharse….todo eso era por mi causa, así que le dejé ir. Aunque hubiese empezado a disculparme sé que igual se hubiera marchado. Nunca le había visto así…..tan vulnerable. Saber que yo fui el causante me hizo sentir peor. Me quedé en mi cuarto pensando, tal vez inconscientemente esperando a que volviera o evitando encontrarme con alguien pues no estaba de humor para conversar con nadie. Las horas pasaban y Kamanosuke no volvía. Ya era muy entrada la noche y no había señales de él, fue entonces que decidí salir a buscarle.

A pesar de que estaba seguro que el chico no querría ver mi cara, no podía irme a dormir sin saber que estaba bien. Esperaba que estuviera más calmado para tal vez poder conversar con él y aclarar todo este asunto…..y posiblemente volver a como estábamos antes…..no podía negarlo, extrañaba su compañía. Sin embargo no esperaba que ocurriera lo que pasó. Cuando me dijo que fue atacado y me mostró las marcas de su ataque, sabía muy bien que no se refería a una pelea. Vi arañazos y marcas de dedos. Mi primera reacción fue de asombro. Cuando me dijo que los responsables habían sido aquellos con los que peleamos en el torneo, supe muy bien que era mentira. No podía ser, ellos ya se habían marchado. Estaba seguro de eso.

Mientras Kamanosuke dormía, Yukimura me dijo que estaba preocupado porque Masasume decidiera permanecer en el territorio, preparando algún ataque sorpresa. Aunque le hice ver que esos sujetos, sus guerreros, parecían de fiar, Yukimura tenía razón en argumentar que si bien ellos eran honorables, Masamune no. Le dije que enviaría a uno de los espías a seguirles hasta que dejaran el territorio, pues no quería dejar solo a Kamanosuke mientras aún estaba inconsciente. Cuando estaba por salir a buscar a aquel espía en el que más confío, Yukimura me dio la noticia de que le había mandado a vigilar a unas personas sospechosas que habían entrado durante el torneo, así que me sugirió enviar a Kodomi-san. No le conozco muy bien pero Yukimura me aseguró que es un hombre de fiar aunque de pocas palabras. Eso hice y horas más tarde Kodomi-san vino a reportarme que Masamune y sus hombres se habían marchado. Eso ocurrió varias horas antes de que Kamanosuke despertara.

En ese momento sentí enojo y dolor por la manera descarada en que Kamanosuke me estaba mintiendo. Su mentira no sólo demostraba que en verdad no había sido atacado, sino también que él había cogido con otro tipo. Antes de que pudiera descargar mi furia contra él, recapacité y pensé en lo que había sucedido. Kamanosuke había estado molesto conmigo, muy enfadado por mi distanciamiento, así que lo lógico era pensar que había buscado a alguien con quien descargar su frustración, como me había contado que hacía cuando se sentía así. Yo había causado que se sintiera de esa manera así que en lugar de reclamarle, le dije que entendía lo que había hecho. Decidí ser comprensivo aunque los estúpidos celos me comían por dentro. La respuesta que recibí no fue la que esperaba. Él salió corriendo y eso fue todo. Lo siguiente que supe fue que Jinpachi y él se habían marchado con rumbo desconocido y razones no muy claras….

No puedo evitar sentirme responsable por todo esto. No sé cómo empezar a arreglar las cosas, o sí siquiera Kamanosuke quiere que arreglemos algo. Probablemente ni siquiera regrese. Vaya…..qué pasará ahora? En verdad no sé qué hacer con él…..cuando quiero ayudar sólo empeoro las cosas…..tal vez sería mejor para ambos, en especial para él, que todo terminara aquí…no tengo lo que se necesita para ayudar al chico…y por lo que me dijo, ni siquiera necesita mi ayuda…demonios!...Jinapchi tenía razón en algo, yo soy quien puede hacerle más daño que nadie…desde un principio empezamos mal….no fui claro con él…supongo que estaba destinado a terminar mal…

Cómo pudo todo llegar a este punto? Estábamos muy bien hasta que…..hasta que decidí apartarme…..no puedo negar que durante ese corto tiempo me sentía contento y creo que Kamanosuke también…..en verdad no podremos volver a esos días?...me pregunto dónde estará y qué estará haciendo?...Me siento muy cansado y agobiado. Estoy así desde que se fue. No seríamos pareja pero en definitiva creo que….era como si lo fuéramos…..si tan sólo—

"Saizou! Por fin te encuentro! Sasuke y Benmaru te están buscando para conversar sobre unos puestos de vigilancia en el norte del pueblo. También-" no puedo evitar suspirar cansado. Estoy muy desanimado como para preocuparme sobre esas cosas….soy un pésimo líder….

"Te ves muy cansado. Mejor le digo a Sasuke que se haga cargo el sólo. Quieres hablar sobre lo que te ocurre?" pregunta Yukimura, parándose a mi lado. Me gustaría contarle todo, todo desde el principio, sobre lo que he venido ocultándoles tanto tiempo. Ya no sé si quiera por qué no quería que los demás supieran de Kamanosuke y de mí. Las razones que me dije entonces ya no me convencen. Pero ya para qué? Kamanosuke y yo ya no—

"Nada, sólo estoy cansado…." no estoy mintiendo, sólo que prefiero omitir las razones por las que me siento así. No serviría de nada hablar sobre Kamanosuke y yo ahora, no tiene sentido. Si cuando vuelva no quiere verme entonces lo dejaré todo allí. La expresión en su rostro antes de partir era….no sé…..acusadora? como si le hubiera traicionado de alguna manera….por qué? Sé que estaba mintiendo sobre su ataque, el espía de Yukimura me lo confirmó, a menos que-

"Eso es inaceptable, Saizou! Lamento haberte cargado con tantas cosas, también necesitas darte un respiro de ven en cuando. Ven, camina conmigo." Me pongo de pie y hago lo que me dice. No sé si caminar me hará sentir menos cansado pero qué otra opción tengo? Yukimura empieza a hablar de los días lluviosos que tenemos últimamente y presto atención a medias, su voz es un suave murmullo que me distrae. Llegamos hasta una de las habitaciones más apartadas del castillo, en el lado opuesto a dónde se haya la habitación de Jinpachi…..qué estarán haciendo él y Kamanosuke ahora?

Yukimura me indica que entre y al pasar por la puerta siento el aroma de comida recién preparada. El cuarto no es muy grande pero ha sido acomodado acogedoramente. Hay una mesa al centro, con cojines para sentarnos alrededor. Las linternas calientan el ambiente, además del té que humea sobre la mesa. Se siente bien aquí, muy diferente al día gris y frío que hay fuera. Está todo muy callado, dónde estarán los demás? Rokuro aparece por el fondo de la habitación trayendo unas cobijas que deja al lado de la mesa. Mira en nuestra dirección y saluda con la cabeza antes de comenzar a retirarse.

"Ey, Rokuro! Por qué no te quedas con nosotros un momento?" Rokuro se detiene y voltea un poco para encarar al Lord.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Si me ordena que me quede lo haré, pero preferiría ir a terminar con mis tareas." Dice Rokuro muy formalmente….pasa algo entre ellos? Yukimura le deja ir, sonriendo como siempre pero se le queda viendo en silencio mientras deja la habitación…definitivamente pasa algo. Yukimura y yo nos sentamos y empezamos a comer. La conversación la hace principalmente él mientras yo me limito a relajarme un poco….sin embargo puedo notar que el viejo está pensando en otra cosa…posiblemente en el chico que se marchó hace poco. Lo que sea que les tiene así, seguro lo arreglarán pronto, sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Yukimura inventa una excusa por la cual debe irse y le dejo partir. Esos dos nunca pelean, si algo ha sucedido preferiría no ser quien se interponga en su reconciliación.

Una vez solo, no puedo evitar pensar en Kamanosuke nuevamente. Tal vez debí seguirle la corriente? En lugar de hacerle ver que estaba mintiendo, debí pretender que me creía su mentira? No lo sé….pero se sentiría traicionado por eso? No lo creo…..no tanto como para marcharse….si hay la posibilidad de que estuviera diciendo la verdad…..tal vez deba hablar con el espía de Yukimura nuevamente…si Kamanosuke no mentía, entonces-

"Toc, toc! Saizou~ cuánta comida! Puedo pasar?" dice Izanami desde la puerta, entrando sin siquiera esperar por mi respuesta. Esta chica! Se sienta muy cerca de mí y empieza a comentar sobre lo delicioso que se ve todo. Coge algo y se lo mete a la boca. La manera en que disfruta ese pequeño bocado me hace sonreír….puede ser tan dulce a veces….

"No te estoy botando pero cómo es que diste conmigo?" digo tomando un poco de mi té. Wow! Está muy bueno! Y no soy mucho de tomar té…..

"Yukimura me dijo que te vendría bien algo de compañía. Haz estado muy ocupado y casi no te he visto…..te he extrañado mucho, Saizou…." Ella se ve genuinamente triste por mi ausencia. Parece que lo único que consigo sacar de la gente a mi alrededor es eso, tristeza…digo bajito lo que no pude decirle a Kamanosuke "lo siento" y ella me queda mirando, sorprendida. Se acerca más a mí y me abraza suavemente pro el cuello.

"Está bien. Lo bueno es que estás aquí, ahora." Es reconfortante escuchar eso. Es lo mismo que solía decirme Aika cuando volvía luego de ausentarme por mucho tiempo debido a un trabajo…..es extraño que piense en ella justo ahora…..Devuelvo el abrazo a medias pues no soy mucho de estos gestos pero ella responde abrazándome más fuerte una vez más antes de soltarme…..necesitaba esto…..es agradable…

"Ahora vamos a comer! Toma, di aaahhhh~" Izanami intenta meter un bocado de carne en mi boca y, cuando trato de decirle que no haga eso, ella aprovecha ese momento y me lo mete. No puedo hacer otra cosa que tragármelo. Ella aplaude, contenta…..al menos le he hecho sonreír. Aunque eso me hace feliz, no le permito que lo haga de nuevo y ella hace pucheros pero se da por vencida al fin.

La velada transcurre tranquilamente y antes de que me de cuenta, nos hemos terminado toda la comida. Izanami se queda dormida sobre los cojines y yo permanezco sentado a su lado…..no puedo dejarle allí. Le cargo en brazos y la llevo hasta su habitación. Sigo cansado pero no me siento tan mal como antes. Será mejor que yo también vaya a dormir.

* * *

_OH, Nanao! Qué puedo decir :) la actitud de Saizou es errada e injusta con el chico, pero en líneas generales creo que el ninja siempre es injusto con Kamanosuke en el manga, así que me cogí de eso. Refiriéndome al fic, sí, Yukimura hizo algo repudiable pero va a sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos jeje. En fin, si es de algún consuelo, el ninja se siente mal (a diferencia del Lord) ;)_

_Y lisimi, sí, como van las cosas, sólo hace que se distancien más….aunque quien sabe, Kamanosuke es testarudo…..y todavía no comprende bien por qué hace lo que hace, en general….._

_Hasta la próxima semana! _


	19. Chapter 19: Cured

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"AAAAAAHHHHHrrrggggggg….nnggg"

Una fuerte descarga eléctrica nuevamente me trae de vuelta al presente. Mis brazos están atados detrás de mi espalda de tal manera que ni siquiera puedo mover mis dedos, los cuales cogen mis codos. Mis brazos a su vez están pegados a mi tronco con sogas más gruesas, de cuero, mientras que mis piernas están sujetadas una contra otra desde los muslos hasta los tobillos. Estoy con medio cuerpo reclinado sobre la cama (la cual es alta, estilo occidental), arrodillado en el suelo, dándole la espalda a Jinpachi. Sí, el pirata ya lleva 8 días torturándome de esta manera.

Me había dicho que usaría métodos que podían ser _incómodos_ para mí; nunca mencionó que usaría su rayo conmigo cada vez que me desmayase. Cretino! No descarga por completo su poder contra mí pues llegaría a matarme pero usa lo suficiente como para causarme tal nivel de dolor que no me queda de otra que despertar. Mi cuerpo sigue temblando una vez pasada la descarga, como atacado por pequeños espasmos a causa de eso. Mierda, cómo duele! No puedo evitar jadear por el esfuerzo, con la cara pegada a la cama, de lado. Jinpachi ajusta más fuerte los amarres (puedo escuchar el cuero chirriar) y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no perder el conocimiento, gruñendo un poco.

"Ya sabes que va a pasar si cierras los ojos. Todavía falta mucho para terminar con esta sesión, así que aguántate." Menciona Jinpachi apretando más fuerte los amarres de mis piernas. Puedo sentir las soguillas de cuero clavarse en mi piel pues estoy desnudo. La primera vez que desperté durante mi primera sesión, él había removido todas mis ropas. Me molesté mucho entonces y comencé a insultarle. Jinpachi me miró impasible, apretó las sogas y me desmayé. Repitió esto mismo varias veces hasta que por fin me dijo que lo hacía para que tuviera otra razón por la que mantenerme despierto. No puedo….mmmm…otra vez la oscuridad…..

…..

"AAAAHHHHHHHAARrgghhh…..ñññgh…"

Al inicio no conseguía mantenerme despierto más de unos segundos luego de cada descarga; ahora ya aguanto algunos minutos. No me gusta pero su método funciona, aunque igual es un cretino. Esto duele, mierda! Duele más que los golpes o las patadas….me hace doler hasta el cabello, creo…..no sé cómo explicarlo. Cuándo va a empezar con lo otro?! Oh! Ya era hora…Mientras mi cuerpo sigue convulsionando por la descarga de energía, puedo sentir su grueso falo entrar de a pocos en mi ajustado culo. Debido a lo apretado de los amarres, cada centímetro de su verga que se clava en mí duele bastante pero sé que no será así por mucho tiempo. No puedo evitar gemir y retorcerme un poco a causa del dolor pero sus manos grandes me cogen de las caderas y él sigue impalándome, sin detener ni por un segundo su avance a pesar de la resistencia que ofrece mi cuerpo a ser invadido. Se siente tan bien…..

"Me aprietas como un puño, chico. No me quieres dejar ir, uh? Buen muchacho…." No puedo evitar gruñir entre jadeos al escuchar esto. Sé que lo hace para que pelee por permanecer despierto, tratándome de la manera en que lo hacían mis captores, pues aparentemente le conté (cuando estaba borracho, hace tiempo) lo que ellos decían mientras me violaban. Sus palabras, en la voz con que las dice, despiertan en mí esa furia que siento hacia ellos pero, muy en el fondo, sé que no se trata de ninguno de esos sujetos.

"Demuéstrame cuánto te gusta….ajústate más para mí…" no puedo ver la expresión de Jinpachi mientras me dice estas cosas, siempre se coloca detrás de mí o de tal manera que no puedo verle a la cara, sólo escuchar su voz. Jinpachi ajusta más los amarres de mis piernas y torso…empiezo a ver todo blanco de nuevo y luego sólo oscuridad…..

…..

"AAAAAHHHHH—AAAHHHNNNNNggg….."

Me siento tan débil ahora. Mi cuerpo no deja de dar espasmos a causa de la gran descarga de energía. Siento algo chorrearse por mis muslos desde mi culo. Jinpachi debe haberse corrido mientras estaba desmayado. Él dura bastante así que debo haber permanecido así por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, algo más está dentro de mi culo ahora.

"Ya falta poco, Kamanosuke. Si no te desmayas ahora, comerás curry para la cena." Dice el pirata en su voz alegre de siempre…..no sé de donde trae esa clase de comida pero he descubierto que me gusta el curry. India dijo que se llamaba el sitio? Eso no está lejos? De dónde saca el curry entonces?

Jinpachi jala un extremo de aquello que está en mi culo y una de las bolas que lo forman sale. Bolas? La fricción que causa se siente tan bien que mi pene salta un poco. No es la primera vez que me sodomiza con algo para causarme placer, pero esto es nuevo. Desde un principio me mantuvo desnudo justo por ese motivo. Primero pensé que lo hacía para fastidiarme pero luego me di cuenta de que usaba el sexo para mantenerme despierto. Dijo que quería darme más razones para permanecer consciente y pues…..ha resultado.

En una parte de la sesión lo usa para doblegarme, hacerme sentir completamente indefenso para que así busque liberarme y consiga de esta manera mantenerme despierto. Me dice cosas que me cabrean bastante mientras lo hace. Luego, como ahora, lo usa para estimularme, como una recompensa creo, algo que mantenga mi mente nublada de placer para que no me desmaye. Premio y castigo le llama él. Dice que así entrenó a Verónica para que hiciera lo que le pidiese…aclarando luego que ella fue mucho más fácil de entrenar que yo…cuando me dijo eso me molesté mucho y me lancé sobre él para atacarle. No sirvió de nada pero tenía que hacerlo, por dignidad u orgullo. Compararme con esa gata! Cretino!

Jinpachi nunca me toca, me refiero a que no me masturba para conseguir que me venga. _"yo no le cojo la polla a los tíos, por más que se vean como tú_" me dijo una vez. Eso me hizo sonrojar un poco y dio origen a una airada discusión (no coge pollas, pero bien que manosea a su antojo todo lo demás!). Jinpachi usa otros métodos más….creativos, como el de ahora, cosas como eso que me ha metido allí atrás para estimularme y…bueno….es distinto. Tira más del extremo que sobresale de mi culo y dos bolas de mayor tamaño que la anterior salen de allí, estirando mi entrada deliciosamente. No puedo evitar gemir en deleite, agudamente….

"Si sigues haciendo esos sonidos vas a ponerme duro de nuevo, Kamanosuke" dice Jinpachi, acercándose un poco más a mí, sobando con una de sus manos mis nalgas, mientras que con la otra masajea la parte de atrás de mi cuello, apartando mi cabello a un lado. Me encanta sentir sus manos…Ya antes me ha dicho que le gusta mi cabello pues es muy suave, y que le gusta tocarme pues le agrada cómo se siente mi piel…no sé cómo reaccionar cuando me dice esas cosas…..justamente ahora menciona lo mucho que le gustaría besar el lóbulo de mi oreja, la cual coloca entre sus dedos…..afortunadamente mi cara está contra la cama y no puede ver lo colorada que deben estar mis mejillas en estos momentos….Creo que me dice estas cosas para distraerme, pues siempre que lo hace aprieta un poco más las sogas…..esta vez no me desmayo….

Jinpachi vuelve a meter las bolas que hace poco salieron de mi culo y gimo nuevamente, prolongadamente. Mi verga está muy erguida ahora, sólo falta algo más para que me venga. Como anticipando eso, Jinpachi lanza una pequeña (muy pequeña) descarga que pasa a través de esas bolas de metal en mi interior, que en estos momentos se encuentran en proximidad a ese bulto dentro mío que me hace delirar en placer. Cuando siento la descarga allí, gimo muy fuerte, en éxtasis y me corro en el acto. Jinpachi coge el extremo de esa cosa con fuerza y la saca de un tirón. La sensación placentera que eso me produce hace que termine de vaciarme por completo. No puedo pensar en nada. Mi respiración es agitada. Mi cuerpo tirita de placer y quema. Me falta el aire y jadeo con fuerza.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, casi mi mente no pudo registrar el momento en que Jinpachi apretó más los amarres, pero ahora les siento dolorosamente ajustados sobre mi piel. Moverse es imposible y respirar está resultando ser muy difícil. "Lo has hecho muy bien hoy" dice Jinpachi mientras desamarra cuidadosamente las soguillas, una a una…..se toma su tiempo. Mientras retira los amarres, soba la piel y masajea los músculos con sus grandes manos….su piel me quema pero me ayuda a relajarme y a aliviar el dolor de haber estado en esa posición por tanto tiempo. Cuando retira las soguillas de alrededor de mi tronco, por fin puedo respirar bien….por Kami! estoy exhausto!

Jinpachi termina de quitarme los amarres y me lleva cargando en brazos hasta una tina que hay cerca. No puedo verle pues tengo los ojos cerrados, pero siento su cálida piel contra mi cara pues la tengo recostada contra su pecho…puedo respirar su aroma. De pronto me deja caer suavemente en la tina. El agua fría en contraste con mi piel caliente se siente horrible.

"AH! mierda!"

"Te olvidaste de recoger leña así que no había con qué calentar agua. Báñate y limpia este lugar. Tu comida está allí. Regreso en unas horas." Menciona Jinpachi, lanzando una toalla sobre mi cabeza mientras se retira. Generalmente es así, me deja solo para asearme cuando la sesión termina, si es que no me desmayo al final, como hoy día (ésta es la tercera vez que pasa). Tengo sueño pero no parece que fuera a desmayarme….tampoco he recibido muchas descargas de energía como en otras ocasiones, eso es un gran progreso. Cuando le pregunté a dónde iba, me dijo que mis gemidos le excitaban mucho así que requería buscar alivio en otro lado. Supongo que va en busca de mujeres a alguna parte. No sé a dónde va pues yo no estoy permitido de salir y Verónica nunca me dejaría tampoco. Una vez lo intenté y ella se lanzó sobre mí. Cuando Jinpachi volvió se rió a carcajadas al encontrar a su pantera sobre mí, usándome como si fuera alfombra. No podía levantarme del suelo a causa de su tremendo peso!

Si bien se goza conmigo cuando estamos en medio de la sesión, lo hace como parte de la misma, nada más….supongo. Nunca le veo a la cara pues él no me deja, así que no sé si disfruta tener sexo conmigo….no sé siquiera si puedo llamarle así a lo que hacemos….no sé por qué me importa…En fin, como dijo, lo que hace está dando resultados y eso es lo único que interesa. Mejor me apuro en bañarme para limpiar todo esto pronto y comer lo que ha dejado pues muero de hambre. Las lociones, jabones y demás cosas para mi aseo personal, las ha traído él al volver del sitio al que va cuando sale. Son fantásticas! Sabe que me gusta mucho bañarme así que dice que es mi recompensa por progresar tan rápido…..no sé por qué es tan considerado conmigo. En fin, mejor me apuro pues quiero descansar un poco antes de que vuelva….

**Saizou's POV**

Ya van 3 días desde que ese sujeto viniera a vivir aquí. No puedo creer todavía que Yukimura permita que Hanzo viva con nosotros en el castillo! Y peor aún, que le haya admitido como otro de sus Braves! Maldición! Sólo pensar en eso todavía me cabrea. Hace tres días, el mismo día en que Yukimura nombró a Benmaru como su heredero, el niño es secuestrado, aunque no por mucho tiempo gracias a Sasuke y a mí, que salimos a buscarle. Es entonces que Hanzo aparece de la nada y rescata al chiquillo antes que Sasuke y yo pudiéramos dar alcance al secuestrador. Ahora que lo pienso bien, todo eso debe haber sido orquestado por el propio Hanzo para ganarse a Yukimura…..quién sabe…él dijo que ahora que su anterior empleador le creía muerto, había venido a buscar trabajo aquí…..

Ni Ana ni yo pudimos hacer algo contra el poderoso ninja, sine embargo éste no se opuso a que le lleve esposado ante Yukimura pues quería hablar con él para que le de trabajo. Qué sujeto! Confiaba en que la petición de Hanzo caería en oídos sordos pues lo que pedía era ridículo (trabajar con quienes había tratado de eliminar), pero el viejo me sorprendió una vez más y convirtió el siniestro ninja en el brave de fuego. Hanzo se comporta espeluznantemente risueño y amable con todos pero estoy seguro que sólo es para engañarnos y que bajemos la guardia. No pude soportar más lo absurdo de todo esto y me largué de allí.

Afortunadamente pude evitar encontrarme con alguien al salir, especialmente con Izanami, pues estaba de tan mal humor que hubiese atacado al primero que se hubiera cruzado en mi camino…..si Kamanosuke hubiese estado allí, seguramente hubiera recibido la pelea que tanto deseaba, aunque ya debería darse cuenta que con el nivel que tiene nunca podrá derrotarme. Al día siguiente, ayer, me mantuve lejos de todos, incluso de Izanami quien estuvo buscándome por todos lados según me dijo Ana. Sí, Ana es la única a quien he visto desde que trajera a Hanzo al castillo, pues ella también está evitando cruzarse con él y se ha refugiado en el bosque, como yo. Cuando pensaba en preguntarle por el pirata (no podía más con mi curiosidad y sé bien que él y ella se han estado viendo con frecuencia), ella habló primero y me preguntó si sabía a dónde habían ido él y Kamanosuke. "_No te dijo nada?"_ inquirí algo sorprendido, pues esperaba que ella respondiera eso para mí, a lo que ella respondió "_no, por qué debería_?". Lo dejé allí, pues seguir hablando al respecto no llevaría a ninguna parte. Si no sabía, no sabía. No somos de especular y Ana no compartiría más conmigo. Ella y yo somos personas reservadas.

"Saizou!~" Izanami! Mierda. Me escondo mejor en el árbol en que me encuentro y al cabo de un rato la chica desaparece de mi campo división, llamando repetidas veces mi nombre. Todavía estoy enojado por la presencia de Hanzo en el castillo, no quiero desquitarme con ella por mi mal humor, no se lo merece. A pesar de que puede ser muy fastidiosa, estos últimos días, luego de que Kamanosuke se fuera, se ha portado muy bien conmigo. No me ha preguntado nada pero debe sentir que estaba decaído así que buscaba formas de levantarme el ánimo, principalmente con comida o simplemente haciéndome compañía, sin forzarme a ir a lugares, únicamente permaneciendo a mi lado….fue agradable. Por cosas del destino, en ningún momento fuimos interrumpidos por su odioso hermano o Benmaru. Parece que Yukimura les necesitaba en otro lado y por eso no les hemos visto.

Sin embargo, ahora no quiero hacerle sentir mal por no poder ayudarme, así que prefiero evitarla. "_No puedo ayudarte si no dejas que lo haga…" _una vez me dijo Aika y pueda que sea verdad…últimamente he pensado mucho en ella….hacía tiempo que no lo hacía…..me ayuda a tranquilizarme. No sé que pensaría ella de mí ahora, de la persona en que me he convertido…..de las cosas que he hecho. Éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos juntamos…de no haber muerto, seguiríamos amándonos? Ella me hacía feliz…..pero ya no soy el muchachito que ella conoció…después de su muerte, nunca tomé interés serio en acercarme de esa forma a alguien más pues estaba seguro que ella era la única para mí…ahora….no estoy tan seguro…..

"_Tu terquedad te vuelve ciego a lo más obvio….no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Saizou." _Aika me dijo alguna vez, riendo, no recuerdo por qué motivo. Por qué sigo recordando esas cosas? Lo obvio…..si dejamos las complicaciones de lado, lo que teníamos Kamanosuke y yo, a pesar de ser tan bizarro y complicado, me hacía feliz, en una manera distinta a la que Aika me hacía feliz. No importaba como me comportara con él, Kamanosuke nunca se iba, y hasta me respondía de vuelta. Si alguien es testarudo, ése es él. Podía ser yo mismo sin temor de ofenderle de alguna forma pues él no se iría. Eso no se encuentra todos los días. No digo que fingiera con Aika pero definitivamente nunca me hubiese comportado de esa manera con ella…nunca le decía todo tampoco, para protegerla…. A eso se refería con lo que no dejaba que me ayude?

Ya está oscureciendo. Aunque no quiero encontrarme con Hanzo, no puedo abandonar a los demás a su suerte con el ninja. Regreso al castillo saltando de techo en techo. Mientras hago mi ronda, escucho a alguien llorar. Reconozco ese llanto. Voy hasta el cuarto de Izanami y efectivamente la encuentro dentro, con la cara entre sus manos. Ella voltea a verme con ojos húmedos cuando hago mi presencia conocida en la habitación. Intenta secarse las lágrimas pero ya es muy tarde. No sólo no me gusta verle llorar porque es en extremo peligroso para todos, sino porque no me gusta verle tan triste.

"Qué te ocurre?" quisiera sonar más amable pero mi pregunta sale muy tosca, aún así ella no se ofende y responde a mi pregunta con negativas. Tengo una idea de que se trata.

"Es Hanzo? Te ha hecho algo?" ella voltea la cara. Con que se trata de él! Ahora verá lo que-

"No exactamente….me sigue a todas partes e intenta ser amable conmigo….es extraño…..pero aunque sus atenciones no me agredan debo aceptarlas pues Yukimura le quiere aquí con nosotros, sin embargo no puedo…." Se siente mal por no poder complacer al viejo y no tiene que sentirse así. Le digo que eso es lógico, después de todo lo que nos hizo padecer, unas cuantas sonrisitas no harán que todo sea perdonado. Ella niega con la cabeza.

"No es eso. Yo podría intentarlo, llevarme bien con él, por Yukimura, pero….la diosa que habita dentro de mi quiere venganza, acabar con la amenaza…..la escucho hablarme, exigirme que le permita deshacerse de él….desea venganza y muerte y….tengo miedo de caer de nuevo en su control….de lastimar a todos nuestros amigos…a ti" Izanami se pone a llorar y no puedo evitar acercarme a ella para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. Ella agradece el gesto, poniéndose de pie y abrazándose a mí. Entiendo su miedo, pero le digo que ella ha demostrado ser más fuerte que esa diosa y que nada de eso va a ocurrir si puedo evitarlo.

Permaneces un rato más así, le abrazo hasta que ella se ha calmado y deja de llorar. Como ya se siente mejor, le propongo dejar el castillo por unas horas. Izanami señala que ya es bastante tarde pero le garantizo que salir de este lugar le hará bien, de hecho es algo que también necesito. Ella acepta finalmente, así que pasamos primero por su cuarto para recoger su abrigo antes de ponernos en marcha. Como ella camina muy lento, en un impulso de mi parte, la levanto en brazos y le llevo cargando así, corriendo rápido, hasta el pueblo. Ella ríe todo el camino, parece que le gusta mucho.

Una vez que llegamos le coloco en el suelo y le pregunto a dónde quiere ir. Izanami señala que no hay muchos lugares abiertos pues es tarde pero que le gustaría ir a un bar pues nunca ha estado en uno. Le advierto que pueden haber peleas y que no es un lugar que ella pueda encontrar _bonito_, pero Izanami sólo se ríe de mis palabras "No me preocupa pues sé que tú estarás allí para protegerme, Saizou~" menciona sonriendo la chica, cogiéndose de mi brazo, sacando una sonrisa de mis labios. Se siente bien que alguien necesite de mí y confíe en mí de esa forma. Izanami cubre su cabeza con la capucha de su abrigo y entramos al bar. Ordeno sake y pido que dejen la botella. Izanami no está muy familiarizada con el alcohol, así que yo me termino la mayor parte de la botella, mientras ella habla sin parar como de costumbre….se siente cómodo que algo siga siendo como debería ser….

Pasa el tiempo y pronto Izanami está borracha. Le coloco sobre mi espalda y le saco de allí. Camino al castillo no puedo evitar pensar cuando tuve a Kamanosuke así sobre mi espalda, hace tiempo, por el mismo motivo. La primera vez fue en el barco pirata, y él fue quien se lanzó sobre mí. La segunda fue aquella vez que Jinpachi le dejó en mi cuarto, una vez que se quedó dormido luego de tomar un montón. Le llevé cargando de esta forma de vuelta a su habitación. Aunque estaba algo molesto por su manía de tomar hasta perder el conocimiento, el que murmurara mi nombre mientras le tenía sobre mi espalda, en sueños, me hizo sentir bien por dentro. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando siento movimiento en mi espalda.

"Saizou?" dice en mi oído, Izanami.

"Sí, soy yo. Ya falta poco para llegar al castillo, sigue durmiendo…." Sin embargo ella no hace caso y se baja de mi espalda para caminar pues la noche está muy bonita como para dar un paseo bajo la luna, dice. Esta chica! Le dejo hacer lo que pide pero no le quito la vista de encima y le ayudo de a ratos a caminar derecho, evitando que se caiga. Esto va a hacer que nos demoremos más.

"Por qué estás tan triste, Saizou?" dice Izanami de la nada. Cuando respondo que no sé de lo que habla, ella me mira en los ojos y me refuta que no soy bueno para ocultar la tristeza como me imagino. Ella, en momentos como estos, parece más madura que sus escasos 17 años….muy diferente a la chiquilla que grita, lloriquea, y me sigue a todas partes.

"No puedo ayudarte si no me dejas…si no hablas conmigo…." Deja vú. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Sin embargo no cedo; "_terco_" escucho en mi cabeza decir a Aika. Le aseguro que no pasa nada e Izanami me sonríe y voltea a mirar a otra parte. Camina hasta un árbol y recuesta su espalda en el tronco. De pronto parece que pierde el balance y se tambalea así que me apresuro a cogerle antes de que toque el suelo, acción que nos deja muy pegados uno contra el otro. Ella me mira a los ojos y sólo veo comprensión.

"tú siempre estás allí para ayudarme…..me gustaría hacer algo por ti también….no importa si no puedes contarme, sólo déjame quedarme a tu lado….te extraño mucho cuando te vas…" Izanami coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros….no puedo moverme. Ella a pesar de lo mal que debe estarse sintiendo por tener a esa diosa atrapada dentro suyo, todavía se preocupa por mí. Se sintió muy devastada cuando supo que ella podía ser la causante de nuestras muertes dado el poder maligno que habita en ella…no quiero que vuelva a pasar por eso mismo de nuevo. Izanami coloca sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y junta brevemente sus labios contra los míos.

"Izanami—"

"Por favor, Saizou…..sólo tú puedes ayudarme….te necesito…eres la luz que puede desaparecer la oscuridad que llevo dentro….." no sé por qué actúa así, tal vez por el alcohol, aunque no es ningún secreto que ella siente algo por mí pues siempre ha sido muy abierta al respecto, a pesar de que he querido ignorarlo….a eso se referiría Aika al llamarme ciego? No quiero enfrentar lo que tengo delante de mí?...Izanami me mira expectante y como no hago nada, su rostro comienza a ponerse muy triste aunque intenta forzar una sonrisa. No sé que me posee en este momento, será tal vez que no soporto hacer infeliz a alguien más como hice con Kamanosuke, por el motivo que sea….no creo que soportaría si ella se alejara también de mí….así que le pego más a mi cuerpo y le beso apasionadamente.

Aunque Izanami se sorprende en un inicio, no tarda mucho en corresponder al beso de igual manera. Al poco rato, hace mucho calor y comenzamos a quitarnos las ropas. Coloco mi abrigo sobre el pasto para que ella pueda recostarse allí. Ella me mira sonriendo, recostada completamente desnuda sobre mi abrigo…por un momento veo la cara de mi esposa en su lugar, cuando la tenía de la misma manera debajo de mí. Ella me jala y pronto estamos besándonos nuevamente. Comienzo a descender por su cuello, lamiendo la suave piel, sacando gemidos deliciosos de su boca. Continúo bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Lamo la punta de uno de sus pezones antes de cogerle delicadamente entre mis dientes y metérmelo en la boca.

"Sa-saizou" gime ella alto…..muy parecida a Aika…..sus pechos tan redondos y firmes como los de ella….no sé si está mal o bien lo que hago, después de todo, Izanami puede estar actuando así por el alcohol, al menos en parte, pero necesito de esto…..salvar a alguien….lo necesito en verdad…

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Ya han pasado más de dos semanas desde que empezáramos con las sesiones de *re-acondicionamiento* como él las llama y estoy casi curado, al parecer. Jinpachi dice que eso depende de que tan bien lo haga hoy. Mis manos están atadas tras mi espalda pero esta vez mis dedos están enlazados entre ellos. Los amarres en mi torso están colocados de tal manera que cada vez que Jinpachi les aprieta, mis brazos son halados hacia arriba, forzando mis articulaciones al máximo, y eso duele horrores. Mis extremidades inferiores están sujetas como de costumbre una contra la otra. Estoy echado sobre el futón, boca abajo. Jinpachi está sentado sobre mí, a la altura de mis muslos, con su erecto falo alojado entre mis nalgas, sobándose entre ellas. Los amarres de mis piernas aprietan mis glúteos de tal forma que aprisionan con fuerza el trozo de carne entre ellos.

"Si no opones resistencia voy a creer que te guste que te follen contra tu voluntad…..o es que acaso quieres esto" enfatiza Jinpachi colocando la punta de su verga en mi ano. Eso me hace estremecer. No sé cómo responder a eso. No me gusta que me ultrajen pero con él no se siente de esa forma, como si me violaran, y eso me hace sentir un poco culpable pues, aparte de Saizou, nunca me sentí así respecto a nadie, aunque esto se trate de tan sólo un ejercicio. No siento lo mismo por Jinpachi que por Saizou tampoco…..estoy tan confundido! Sin embargo, si quiere que me resista, eso haré. Empiezo a moverme y el roce de su falo contra la tierna piel de mis glúteos se siente demasiado bien que debo morderme los labios para no gemir.

"así está mejor" dice antes de separar con sus dedos mis nalgas y clavar su erección dentro de mí. Mierda! Sí que duele! Pero a la vez se siente deliciosamente bien…..Jinpachi empieza con estocadas profundas, lentas y violentas, apoyando su mano derecha sobre mi cabeza para soporte, hundiendo mi cara en el futón. Cada arremetida aplasta mi cuerpo contra el futón y me saca el aire. Empieza a ajustar las cuerdas y eso me hace gruñir, más no me desmayo. Sigue ajustando los amarres mientras aplasta mi cabeza contra el futón y acelera el ritmo de sus embestidas pero igual permanezco consciente. Jinpachi sale de mí sin ninguna delicadeza y me levanta las caderas.

"Probemos algo nuevo." Jinpachi dobla mis piernas atadas, por las rodillas, colocándolas debajo de mi tronco, pegadas a mi pecho. Las soguillas chirrían a causa de la nueva posición y se clavan más en mi piel. Coge otra soguilla muy larga y ata mis piernas dispuestas de esa manera, con mi tronco, quedando mi trasero muy levantado y mi cara pegada al futón. La posición es muy incómoda y dolorosa. Sin aviso, Jinpachi aprieta estos nuevos amarres y eso me hace gemir de dolor. Antes de que pueda insultarle, él mete de una toda su hinchada verga en mi culo y me hace gemir de nuevo. Esta vez sus estocadas son rápidas y salvajes. Con una mano sobre mi espalda me mantiene doblado mientras que con la otra tira de los amarres cada vez más fuerte. Esto es demasiado!

"Gimes como si te gustara…..esto no es tu premio, Kamanosuke." Antes de que pueda insultarle por su osadía, él ajusta los amarres de mi torso y me hace gritar de dolor pues mis brazos son doblados hasta el límite….Cre-ti-no…la idea de desmayarme cruza mi mente pero nada más. A pesar de todo, quiero ver dónde termina esto. Jinpachi lleva mi cabeza hacia atrás cogiéndola por el cuello y coloca una venda sobre mis ojos. Nunca había hecho esto antes. No deja que le vea a la cara pero nunca antes me había vendado. Una vez que la venda está puesta, sale de mi interior. Dejo escapar un sonido de desaprobación…..ya faltaba poco para que me viniera para vergüenza mía. De verdad duele pero….lo que me hace llega a sentirse tan bien que me gusta mucho. Siento que me levanta del suelo y me coloca boca arriba sobre la cama, con la cabeza colgando sobre el borde del colchón.

"Si quieres venirte, compláceme con tu boca como sé que sabes hacerlo." Comanda Jinpachi. Sin darme tiempo para pensarlo, mete su falo erecto dentro de mi boca, con fuerza, pero sin causarme daño. Tengo que abrir bastante la boca para acomodar su miembro dentro. Es largo y grueso. Por suerte lo mete de a pocos pues si no me atragantaría con esta cosa. Jinpachi nunca había hecho esto, obligarme a que le mame la polla….no entiendo por qué lo hace pero para ser sincero no me desagrada la idea. Es difícil, pero consigo metérmelo todo en la boca, hasta que sus testículos chocan con mi frente. En eso, siento que él se inclina hacia a delante y pronto algo duro y largo se introduce en mi culo. Qué-ah! Esa cosa golpea ese lugar dentro de mí que me hace ver estrellas y gimo alrededor del falo de Jinpachi.

"cuidado con los dientes…." Es todo lo que dice antes de comenzar a moverse. Folla mi cara vigorosamente pero no tanto como para lastimarme, así que soy capaz de complacerle usando mi lengua mientras él golpea de a ratos el fondo de mi garganta. Sus estocadas cortas son fuertes ahora, dándome tiempo para *servirle* bien así que succiono con energía y él emite un gruñido complacido. Siento satisfacción en este pequeño logro, no entiendo por qué. En eso, los amarres se ajustan más alrededor de mí, haciendo muy difícil respirar pues mis piernas se presionan contra mi pecho mientras la polla del pirata llena mi boca. Jinpachi me ordena que no me detenga. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo! Me voy a desmayar por falta de aire si sigue así….

"Voy a tener que electrocutarte de nuevo?" pregunta Jinpachi, sobresaltándome al meter más esa cosa en mi culo, que a causa de lo apretado de los amarres ya purgaba por salir. Definitivamente no quiero eso! Esto sólo va a terminar si hago que se venga. Empiezo a atender su falo lo mejor que puedo a pesar de la incomodidad y sus embestidas se hacen más rápidas, cortas y violentas…..me gusta la fuerza con que golpea el fondo de mi garganta…al cabo de unos minutos él se corre en mi boca. Intento pasármelo todo pero no puedo. Intempestivamente Jinpachi se retira y empiezo a inhalar aire a pesar de tener su semen chorreándose por mi boca. Saco mi lengua para limpiar el semen de mis labios y él emite un gruñido agradable. Te ha gustado eso, uh? No puedo evitar sonreír de la satisfacción de ser yo quien ha provocado eso en el poderoso e impasible pirata. Jinpachi afloja mis amarres un poco y ya puedo respirar mejor, pero en eso siento una leve descarga en mi trasero, a través de aquello que está dentro mío y me vengo allí mismo.

Continúo respirando dificultosamente, sin poder hablar mientras Jinpachi termina por desatarme del todo luego de quitarme esa cosa del culo. Fue tan sorpresivo! Cretino! Una vez que ha terminado retira la venda de mis ojos, me coloca una sábana encima y me alcanza algunas toallas. Todavía tengo algo de su semen en mi boca así que, sin que me vea, me lo termino de pasar. No puedo evitar pensar que sabe muy distinto a Saizou…..y no me desagrada su sabor tampoco…..el cuerpo me duele…..y estoy tan cansado….

"Bueno, ya estás curado. Pronto podremos partir de regreso a Ueda, no estás contento?" dice Jinpachi parado cerca de mí, completamente vestido, a la vez que enciende un cigarrillo, sonriendo satisfecho. No se ve para nada como alguien que acaba de terminar una sesión de sexo….sonríe como siempre pero no está hecho un desastre como yo….ni siquiera un tanto agitado…qué envidia.

"El contento debes ser tú ya que no ves la hora de encontrarte con Ana seguramente." Jinpachi seguro ya ha hecho planes sobre lo que hará con ella cuando regrese. En cambio, yo la verdad no sé para que vuelvo pero pienso hacerlo, aunque sea para ver por última vez a Saizou….no sé siquiera si querrá verme o qué le voy a decir cuando le vea…..sólo deseo verle una vez más…..no sé que sucederá. Jinpachi es otra historia. Durante los últimos días, no ha parado de hablar de lo mucho que desea encontrarse con Ana. Me repite una y otra vez lo que le gusta de ella: sus voluptuosos pechos, sus redondas caderas, su enorme trasero, sus ojos fríos…es difícil hacer que se calle cuando comienza con eso. En verdad le gusta esa mujer….ojalá Ana sepa apreciar eso…Jinpachi me ha dicho que pretende llevársela consigo una vez que el asunto con Sanada haya terminado…en verdad la quiere a su lado…..qué afortunada….yo no sé siquiera qué haré luego que vea a Saizou cuando regresemos a Ueda…

"Eso no quiere decir que no la haya pasado bien aquí contigo. Sólo que es distinto con Ana…" claro que es distinto, desea convertirla en su pareja, no sólo tenerla como un pasatiempo…no es que haya estado jugando conmigo (como hizo Saizou) pero Jinpachi y yo sólo somos amigos…..eso no está mal tampoco y me gusta que lo seamos… No respondo nada, más bien mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse…..estoy tan cansado….tomaré una siesta antes de bañarme…

"Ey! No te duermas! Tienes que untarte esa salva que te di para que curen pronto las marcas de las cuerdas. No pienso llevarte así de regreso a Ueda! Pero primero tienes que bañarte. Si tomas una siesta ahora ya no despertarás y no puedes dormir así todo sucio, Kamanosuke…ey! Abre los ojos y haz lo que te digo. Hn! a veces siento como si tratara con mi hijo. Vaya…."

Eso me quita el sueño y me hace abrir los ojos del espanto. Jinpachi como mi pa-no quiero ni imaginarlo! Si así fuera, lo que acabamos de hacer me revolvería el estómago. Ni hablar! Además él no es tan viejo como para ser mi padre! Por qué carajos dice esas cosas?! Refunfuñando, me pongo de pie, cubriéndome con la sábana que me dio, ahora estúpidamente consciente de mi desnudez, y camino hasta la tina con agua. Le pido que se de la vuelta pues su comentario último no me permite verle en este momento. Él hace caso. En su rostro puedo ver que siente tanto malestar como yo. Bien hecho! Así pensará mejor las cosas antes de decirlas!

"Kamanosuke" dice Jinpachi, aún de espaldas a mí, mientras me echo agua sobre la cabeza. "No olvides lo que prometiste. Pasado mañana las marcas de sogas habrán desaparecido, así que ese día cobraré mi recompensa por ayudarte. Partiremos a Ueda el día siguiente." Oh! Eso…supongo que está bien….

"Qué me vas a pedir?"

"Ya lo verás…..sólo recuerda que prometiste cumplir con cualquier cosa que te pidiera, así que no puedes negarte a nada, entendido? Me diste tu palabra." Sí, es verdad, pero sus palabras me hacen dudar un poco. Por qué tanto misterio? No interesa! Qué venga lo que venga. No creo que me pida nada que no pueda soportar. Exige una respuesta verbal así que le digo despreocupadamente que sí, que no pienso romper mi palabra. Mejor termino de bañarme pronto para poder dormir un poco…tengo tanto sueño…..

* * *

_La vida de Cenicienta continúa jaja XD se quedará con su príncipe azul al final? Mmmmm...Gracias por sus comentarios pues me estimulan a seguir escribiendo :) Kamanosuke está curado, cómo reaccionará al encontrar las cosas tan cambiadas cuando vuelva? Suspenso…._

_Hay una encuesta en el foro sobre los nuevos personajes del manga. Si pueden, dense una vuelta y llenen la encuesta :) NOTICIA: Ya están los scanlations del capítulo 18 en devilscans! traducido al inglés, obviamente :D Qué puedo decir? Ana es rara, una loca que ataca a la única persona que saca la cara por ella :P excelente capítulo y promete muchas cosas más interesantes por venir XD  
_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	20. Chapter 20: New Lesson

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / crossdressing_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Todo pasó tan rápido. A la mañana siguiente, luego de la apasionada noche que pasáramos Izanami y yo en el bosque, la realidad nos chocó a ambos. Al menos ella tenía de su parte que estaba alcoholizada. Yo en cambio no tenía excusa. Pensándolo mejor a la luz del día, no fue la mejor decisión lo que hicimos aquella noche. Mientras caminábamos de regreso a Ueda, conversamos al respecto y si bien le dije que la estimaba bastante, no tenía en claro si sentía algo más por ella que no fuera una profunda amistad y aprecio. Ella lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque su semblante se puso triste se forzó a sonreír para mí, lo cual me hizo sentir mal. Antes de dejarle en su cuarto, cogí su mejilla y le di un beso en la boca, asegurándole que la había pasado muy bien anoche y que me diera tiempo para pensar cómo me sentía respecto a ella. Izanami dijo que esperaría por mí y entró a su habitación.

No podía evitar sentir que me había aprovechado de Izanami para calmar mis propias ansias, de la misma manera en que me había aprovechado de Kamanosuke en un primer momento para satisfacer un impulso. Sin embargo, no podía cometer el mismo error que con Kamanosuke, así que en lugar de apartarle le pedí tiempo…..aunque la respuesta estuvo muy clara desde un primer momento. Había sido un error (uno de los muchos que vengo cometiendo hasta ahora) pues aún no podía sacarme a Kamanosuke de la cabeza y pensaba en que de alguna manera podía arreglar las cosas y retenerle a mi lado….eso ya no será posible ahora pues, aunque parezca imposible, la enredé aún más.

Luego de esa noche, Izanami y yo nos portamos como de costumbre uno alrededor del otro pero buscábamos nunca quedarnos solos. Lo único que consiguió aquello fue traerme de regreso al castillo pues no quería que pensara mal de mí por desaparecer. Esto me llevo a cruzarme en repetidas ocasiones con el idiota de Hanzo, quien siempre que me veía intentaba ganarse mi confianza de una u otra manera, usando ese tono de voz que usa ahora, todo sonrisas. Lo peor no era su falso apego, sino ver como los demás, al recibir el mismo trato que yo, se mostraban más abiertos a aceptar sus atenciones, incluso Rokuro, aunque evidentemente mortificados por eso. En otras ocasiones, simplemente le rehuían.

Izanami no era tan afortunada. Como no podía escapar del ninja, éste le seguía a todos lados, por largo rato, intentando que aceptara su presencia y su ayuda. Benmaru, aunque fastidiado por esto, no tenía los medios ni los argumentos para hacerle frente, mientras que Seikai intentaba en vano alejarle de su hermana. Esto llegó a un punto en que no pude aguantar más ver la cara de angustia en el rostro de la chica. Me paré entre ellos, cuando Hanzo intentaba colocarle un adorno en el cabello y eso desencadenó todo lo siguiente….

_Flashback_

"_Aléjate de ella, Hanzo! No ves que tu presencia le molesta!?" digo levantando un poco la voz. No hay nadie cerca así que no hay problema._

"_Oh~ pero si yo sólo quería adornar su hermosa cabeza con este adorno que hice para ella~" dice Hanzo fingiendo estar dolido a la vez que se coloca dicho adorno sobre __su__ cabeza. Es desagradable!_

"_Ella no necesita nada de ti! Así que déjala en paz o te las verás conmigo!" Hanzo se sonríe perversamente._

"_Tan caballero!~ protegiendo a tu dama de esa forma…..pero ella no es en verdad tuya, cierto? Así que no hay problema en que la corteje…Ana es muy bella pero es historia pasada. Además, me gustan las mujeres más jóvenes…..chiquillas con rostros inocentes y puros como los tuyos, preciosa…..insistiré hasta que digas que sí…Ana cedió, sé que tú cederás al final…..no crees que haríamos una bella pareja juntos?" sus palabras hacen que se me revuelva el estómago. Aprieto fuerte la empuñadura de mi espada. Cómo se le ocurre que puede cortejar a Izanami? Si a eso puede llamársele cortejo…..No ve lo mucho que le detesta? Siento las manos de Izanami coger mi ropa por detrás…..tiene miedo. Sabe muy bien que si esas son sus intenciones, no hay nada que pueda hacer por detener a Hanzo (ya que no puedo eliminarle), a menos que….._

"_Si haces eso, tendré que matarte, no importa lo que diga Yukimura. Izanami y yo somos pareja." Enfatizo mis palabras, rodeando a Izanami por los hombros, atrayéndole más a mí. Hanzo me mira curioso, para nada convencido, así que me agacho y atrapo los labios de Izanami en un beso. El beso dura varios segundos, y se termina cuando escucho la voz de Yukimura._

"_No me esperaba esto! Pero puedo decir que ya lo veía venir. Ustedes siempre fueron muy cercanos. Que bien que lo tenían escondido! Felicitaciones a ambos!" volteo para ver a Yukimura y Rokuro pararse cerca de Hanzo. Rokuro me sonríe aunque la sonrisa no llega a sus ojos. Yukimura en cambio parece genuinamente contento. Hanzo me sonríe sardónicamente por un segundo antes de que ponga la cara idiota que pone últimamente. Se despide sin hacer problemas…_

_Fin del flashback_

Lo que pasó a continuación fue una sucesión de eventos que no pude detener. Yukimura hizo una pequeña cena en la noche donde anunció el *feliz acontecimiento* de nuestra unión a los otros braves. Todos parecían muy sorprendidos, pero Seikai fue el más afectado. Se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, no sé por qué. Izanami fue a hablar con él luego de la cena y parece que todo se solucionó sin inconvenientes. No podía importarme menos. Yukimura nos mudó a Izanami y a mí a una habitación aparte, para que podamos disfrutar a solas de nuestra _vida en pareja_, eso fue lo que dijo.

Sus intenciones no son malas pero no es lo que quería en esos momentos. En verdad no estoy seguro qué esperaba que sucediera luego que dijera esas palabras, pero en definitiva no quería esto. Izanami debe haberlo notado pues una vez que nos quedamos a solas, ella se dirigió a mí. "_Sé por qué dijiste eso frente a Hanzo. Si lo deseas, mañana podemos decirle a Yukimura que todo es una mentira…..no tienes que preocuparte por mí, sabré como manejarlo…."_ En ese momento quise aceptar su oferta pero no pude. Ya estaba hecho, le iba a causar más daño si me echaba para atrás.

Le aseguré que aunque no era como quería que se desarrollasen las cosas, estaba muy dispuesto a que seamos pareja…..le dije que la amaba. Para demostrárselo, tuvimos sexo esa noche, despacio y prolongado, como solía hacerlo con Aika…ya han pasado varios días desde esa primera noche juntos como pareja. Todas las noches es así, para asegurarle que hablo en serio y para que se me haga más sencillo acostumbrarme a ello….y olvidarme por entero de Kamanosuke. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fuera, ni él ni el pirata van a volver. Deben estar muy lejos de aquí, a leguas de distancia seguramente….yo no puedo marcharme así de fácil...tengo obligaciones que cumplir...no puedo fallarle a todos ellos...

**Jinpachi's POV**

"Ya estás listo? Llevas buen rato allí dentro…" digo terminando mi segundo cigarrillo. Kamanosuke lleva bastante rato poniéndose las ropas que le di, alistándose para mí como le pedí que hiciera. Estoy esperando fuera de la casa, junto a la puerta, para poder pasar, escuchando de a ratos como maldice y gruñe, molesto. Qué chico tan desconsiderado…..

"Este traje es ridículo! Ya puedes pasar pero más vale que no te rías…..nunca imaginé que me pedirías algo como esto!" gruñe Kamanosuke. Al fin! Ya era hora. Cuando le dije hace una hora que como recompensa quería tener sexo con él, Kamanosuke se quedó en silencio un buen rato antes de exclamar "_No es acaso lo que has estado haciendo conmigo todo este tiempo!_" Este chico! Le dejé en claro que lo que había estado haciendo estos días con él sólo era por ayudarle pero que no era la manera en que yo quería tomarle. Kamanosuke no pareció entender a que me refería así que tuve que conversar con él primero para explicarle lo que pretendía pues no iba a tener sexo con él a menos que él aceptara esos términos.

_Flashback_

"_Sexo es sexo, qué más puede haber que quieras hacer?" Kamanosuke me mira aprehensivamente a cierta distancia._

"_Ay, Kamanosuke. Escucharte decir eso me hace recordar lo joven que eres. Tendrás más experiencia que los de tu edad en ese campo pero eso es todo. Todavía eres un muchachito…." La verdad, ya me esperaba algo así pero intento parecer desalentado. Kamanosuke me mira confundido y a la vez fastidiado. Durante nuestras sesiones no dejé que me viera pues no quería que recordara la expresión de mi rostro mientras le tomaba de esa forma tan metódica. Sí, lo disfruté, es imposible no hacerlo bajo esas circunstancias pero no era eso lo que quería que él recordara de mí, que me viera como a aquellos tipos que abusaron de él. Sólo quería que se concentrara en las sensaciones, no en la manera en que yo disfrutaba de eso pues no le ayudaría en nada._

"_No puedo negar que disfruté de nuestras sesiones, ni tú tampoco, pues es el tipo de placer que te apetece, violento, el único que conoces. Eso fue para beneficio tuyo, sin embargo ahora me toca disfrutar de aquello a mi manera. Si lo apruebas o no, no interesa, diste tu palabra que no te opondrías. Te vas a echar para atrás?" aunque deba apelar a eso, deseo apaciguar todas sus dudas respecto a lo que vamos a hacer para que también lo disfrute….lo que es, sin que él lo sepa, mi motivación principal. Kamanosuke desvía la mirada aún algo fastidiado. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, consciente a regañadientes._

"_Perfecto! Empecemos ahora entonces. Entra a la casa y ponte esto. Yo te espero fuera. Avísame cuando hayas terminado de cambiarte." Kamanosuke coge la ropa que le alcanzo y empieza a examinarla con detenimiento. Sus ojos se abren mucho cuando se da cuenta de qué se trata._

"_Esto….esto es ropa de mujer! Como la que me mostraste cuando me quedé en tu barco a dormir…..es lo que usan las prostitutas extranjeras!" Kamanosuke me mira furioso ahora. Ya me esperaba un desmán así. Gruñe molesto pero no suelta lo que le he dado ni lo destruye._

"_Exacto, y es lo que quiero que uses, incluidos esos zapatos de tacón alto. Y ese traje es nuevo, por si acaso. Es bastante fino también. No cualquier meretriz puede comprar algo como eso. No es difícil de poner así que no te tardes. Hay un espejo y otras cosas que puedes necesitar para arreglarte dentro de la casa, así que ve." Kamanosuke no se mueve de su sitio. Vaya. Tampoco es mi intención forzarle, quiero que él la pase bien también…todavía no lo sabe pero hay otro rasgo suyo que deseo cambiar. Podría haberle pedido que abandone definitivamente a Saizou pero eso sería inútil pues, a final de cuentas, si no lo desea por su propia voluntad, no lo va a hacer aunque se lo pida, incluso si me lo promete. En cambio __esto__ sí lo puedo cambiar, como hice con su problemita con los amarres…._

"_Mira, no te pido esto para humillarte o burlarme de ti porque puedo. Tampoco estoy insinuando que te considere una ramera, nunca he pensado eso de ti. Desde que me contaras esa ilusión en la que estabas vestido como princesa, he querido verte usando esto. Lo escogí para ti, no es para nada vulgar….creo que te verás muy bien usándolo, por eso te lo estoy dando." Kamanosuke voltea a verme nuevamente, en silencio. De repente, su cara se pone toda colorada, mira hacia otro lado, y entra apresuradamente a la casa, siseando su aprobación…_

_Fin del flashback_

Si bien no hay forma de obligarle a abandonar a Saizou, sí puedo enseñarle a querer algo distinto. Él sólo está acostumbrado al sexo violento y a la violencia en general. Es su manera de relacionarse y lidiar con todo lo que le ocurre. Desafortunadamente desde muy chico su vida ha estado ligada al sexo y en particular al abuso, es todo lo que conoce y es capaz de desear. Su interés en Saizou si bien le ha hecho ver que puede sentirse distinto respecto a otras personas, no ha cambiado en nada ese deseo suyo del *amor* violento. Lo considera normal y si sigue así, nunca buscará algo distinto. Hoy quiero enseñarle a desear algo diferente…

Abro la puerta de la casa y no logro verle pues está parado en el fondo del cuarto, donde está oscuro. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y le pido que se acerque un poco para verle. Kamanosuke obedece. Puedo escuchar el golpeteo de los tacos contra el suelo de madera….Se ve espectacular, mejor de lo que había imaginado! El traje le entalla perfecto y, aunque su pecho es plano, hace resaltar sus otros atributos. Se ha colocado también ese adorno que le traje, en la cabeza, cogiendo un mechón de sus rojos cabellos a un lado con la peineta de piedras coloridas y tintineantes. También se ha arreglado como le dije. Tiene un rostro hermoso por ello no lleve maquillaje salvo por ese brillo que se ha echado en los labios que los hace ver más provocativos, y el delineador negro que resalta sus bellos ojos verdes. La gargantilla que lleva en el cuello, enmarca todo esto.

"e-este traje no cubre mucho pero ya me has visto desnudo, así que no entiendo tu fascinación…." Kamanosuke desvía la mirada y sus mejillas se ponen coloradas, incómodo seguro por la intensidad de mi escrutinio. Hn! Qué le voy a hacer! no puedo evitar verle así, se ve fantástico. Podría pasar fácilmente por una mujer….una muy bella mujer. El traje delinea su figura casi femenina muy bien. La parte superior es como un polo translúcido negro, sin mangas, que se abre a la altura de su abdomen, cubriendo convenientemente con adornos su pecho plano. Debajo sólo lleva unas bragas muy curiosas, que cubren sus partes masculinas pero dejan ver bastante de sus prominentes caderas y se abren por detrás. Los zapatos de taco alto, hacen ver sus torneadas piernas más largas y sensuales.

Camino hasta él, lo suficientemente cerca como para examinarle pero sin tocarle. Miro apreciativamente mi recompensa mientras le rodeo despacio. Con eso puesto, su voluminoso culo se ve aún más prominente. Las bragas no cubren nada de los redondos glúteos que se tensan cuando me paro detrás de Kamanosuke. En el espejo puedo ver que el chico está muy incómodo. No se mueve de su sitio pero toda su expresión corporal es de alguien que quiere escapar. Eso no es lo que deseo. Me acerco por detrás de él, hasta quedar muy pegado a su espalda. Kamanosuke se tensa cuando cojo un mechón de su cabello y lo coloco detrás de su oreja derecha, mientras acerco mi cara a su otro oído, aspirando su intoxicante aroma. Huele a esas lociones que compré para él y su lozana piel se ve más provocativa gracias a las cremas y aceites que se ha echado….de verdad se ha esmerado arreglándose para mí como se lo pedí.

"Mírate Kamanosuke" digo levantando su mentón suavemente. "Eres muy hermoso. Muchas mujeres matarían por verse como tú luces ahora. Tal vez no te guste que te confundan con una mujer pero sin importar tu género, con esta figura puedes conquistar al hombre que quieras…" susurro en su oído, mientras desciendo mis manos por sus brazos hasta posarlas sobre sus amplias caderas, sujetándolas para enfatizar mis palabras. Kamanosuke tiembla un poco cuando lamo y mordisqueo uno de sus lóbulos, muy despacio, pero no se mueve, sólo se deja hacer, exhalando fuerte.

"Aunque seas hombre y no tengas pechos, te encuentro totalmente irresistible. Tu piel es tan suave…..no puedo dejar de tocarte. No me molestaría despertar cada día viendo tu bello rostro…..con tus suaves y fragantes cabellos rojos entre mis dedos…..eres una hermosa y peligrosa criatura, Kamanosuke…..y este tatuaje que tanto me gusta sólo te hace ver más salvaje…." Kamanosuke inhala fuerte por la boca cuando con una mano guío su pelvis hacia atrás hasta que sus nalgas chocan con mi erección (aún atrapada en mis pantalones), mientras que con la otra inclino su cabeza para besar el tatuaje de su ojo y remover con cuidado la gargantilla de su cuello, que cae al suelo. Beso la tersa piel desde su párpado izquierdo, descendiendo por el cuello, besando y lamiendo, hasta llegar al hombro. El cuerpo de Kamanosuke se estremece con el mero roce de labios, exhalando por la boca de a ratos.

"Enantes preguntaste qué quería como recompensa. Pues me refería a esto, a la oportunidad de deleitarme con cada centímetro de tu bello cuerpo aunque sea por una vez. No sólo el simple hecho de clavarte mi verga por detrás…eso lo puedo hacer con cualquiera y tú no eres cualquiera….." Kamanosuke arquea su espalda un poco y gime bajito cuando meto mi mano debajo de su polo para coger uno de sus tiernos pezones. Éste se pode duro al toque. Mi otra mano se posa sobre su plano vientre, envolviéndole en una especia de abrazo, a la vez que me entretengo saboreando su largo cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja. Su cuerpo tiembla y él cierra los ojos, estrangulando un gemido.

"De-debes ser muy popular con…ah…con las prostitutas….si te gusta tener sexo de esta forma….." mmm, eso es un buen comentario, le está gustando entonces? Kamanosuke mueve un poco su trasero, como sobándose contra mí. Sí, eso es buena señal. No está acostumbrado a que le traten así, a que vayan despacio con él, a que le hablen durante el sexo sin denigrarle como persona, así que esto es nuevo para el chico por lo que debo buscar la manera de que le coja el gusto…..lo que más deseo es que retribuya mis atenciones. Parece que lo estoy consiguiendo.

"Soy más amable y me tomo mi tiempo con las chicas a las que considero casi como amigas pues me agradan pero a ninguna le trato así. El sexo es la manera como que se ganan la vida y yo pago por eso. Es muy distinto cuando estoy con alguien que se ofrece libremente a mí y es alguien a quien estimo…..y que me gusta tanto…..como tú….." Le cojo de la cintura y le doy la vuelta, para que quedemos frente a frente. No se resiste. Él es más bajo que yo así que debo agacharme un poco para poder besar su frente. Kamanosuke cierra los ojos mientras beso sus párpados, sus mejillas, poniendo especial atención en su tatuaje. Llevo mis brazos de su cintura a sus glúteos y los sobo firme e insistentemente, pero con gentileza. Esto parece gustarle a Kamanosuke quien exhala placenteramente mientras coge con sus manos mi camisa, haciendo sonidos casi como los que hace un gato cuando ronronea. Sus glúteos son firmes pero suaves, así que juego con ellos por unos segundos. Esto saca un gemido del chico y hace que abra la boca un poco lo que aprovecho para lamer sus finos labios.

Ante esto, Kamanosuke abre sus ojos turquesas y me mira sorprendido. Yo le devuelvo la mirada antes de juntar nuestros labios nuevamente, ésta vez besándolos suavemente, saboreando lo húmedos y dulces que son. "Sabes delicioso, Kamanosuke" suspiro entre beso y beso, sacando una respuesta positiva del chico, quien se pone de puntillas, coloca sus manos en mis hombros para buscar más contacto y profundizar el beso. Ésta es la clase de respuesta que estaba esperando. Coloco una mano detrás de su cabeza y pronto Kamanosuke permite que mi lengua entre en su boca, gimiendo desde su garganta. Su lengua se entrecruza con la mía insistentemente mientras exploro su caliente boca. Como le cuesta mantenerse en puntillas, le levanto con la mano que está sobre su culo, y él rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas, sin romper el beso.

Aunque es insistente, me permite controlar el beso y eso me complace pues quiero enseñarle a mantener un ritmo más sensual y apasionado, que me gusta mucho. Le llevo así cargado hasta la cama. Hay mucho más de él que deseo explorar todavía….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

De todas las cosas que Jinpachi ha hecho conmigo, besarme nunca fue una de ellas. Me sorprendió mucho que lo hiciera…nunca imaginé que se sentiría tan bien besarle….por Kami! No puedo detenerme….él explora mi boca con avidez, muerde mis labios, los lame, los saborea…..no puedo evitar gemir y pegarme más a él, enredando mis dedos en sus trenzas…..las sensaciones que produce en mí este beso…..no puedo dejar de besarle…..no hasta quedar satisfecho….el roce de sus barba no me molesta más bien me estimula más…..De pronto, él se sienta al borde de la cama y termina el beso. Un gruñido de fastidio escapa de mis labios pero permito que me aparte. Mi respiración es muy agitada….y tan sólo nos hemos besado, qué me ocurre? Ni siquiera vamos al ritmo que a mí me gusta…está siendo tan-

"Quiero escuchar más de tus deliciosos gemidos, Kamanosuke….." dice Jinpachi mientras abre mi polo por delante. Uh? Levanta un poco mi torso y me acerca más a él, sentado como estoy sobre su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, hasta que su cara queda a la altura de mi pecho. Acaso va a-aaahhhhnnnn! Toca con su lengua una de mis erectos pezones y se lo mete a la boca. Su lengua juega con el sensible pezón mientras lo succiona expertamente. Para alguien que está haciendo esto para su propio placer, está dedicando mucho tiempo en estimularme. Al parecer digo algo por el estilo en voz alta y él responde "Eso es también lo que quiero"….es tan difícil tratar de entenderle en estos momentos así que no lo intento más. Pronto, mis dos pezones están duros, totalmente húmedos, y muy sensibles a sus atenciones, además los gemidos que salen de mi boca son casi desesperados. Me siento tan caliente!

"Todavía es muy pronto para eso…" menciona Jinpachi. No entiendo a qué se refiere hasta que caigo en cuenta que todo este tiempo he estado frotando mi erección (semi oculta por estas bragas que llevo) contra sus muslos y abdomen; asimismo, tengo clavadas mis uñas en sus hombros pero a él no parece molestarle. Jinpachi me echa sobre la cama mientras él se quita el polo…..es imposible no mirarle detenidamente. Siempre le encontré atractivo, pero ahora que veo su torso totalmente expuesto para mí únicamente, no puedo apartar la mirada. Sólo me quedo allí, tendido en la cama, viéndole detenidamente con deseo….Tengo unas ganas enormes de lamer esos abdominales suyos…..recorrer con mis uñas su musculosa espalda…..morder su cuello…..de dónde viene todo esto que siento? Jinpachi me echa boca abajo, cogiéndome del cuello. No es brusco pero tampoco muy gentil. Me agrada.

Siento su otra mano recorrer muy despacio mis muslos, separándolos un poco para frotar la región interna. Sube y baja a lo largo de ellos, casi cariñosamente, hasta llegar a mi culo. Allí se detiene, sobando mis glúteos y separándolos un poco como examinándolos con esmero, pues lo que llevo puesto no les cubre en nada. De pronto, siento sus labios besar mi nalga derecha. Anh! No se detiene allí, pronto sus labios y lengua recorren mis nalgas sin reservas, además de parte de mis muslos, sin dejar de sobarles. Me muevo un poco a causa de lo que esto provoca en mí, totalmente excitado, pero no gimo fuerte hasta que siento su lengua probar mi entraba como provocándome….y funciona. Mis gemidos se tornan más sonoros con cada lamida y exploración que hace de mi ano, volviendo dolorosa mi erección así que empiezo a frotarme contra la cama. Mi cuerpo tiembla en anticipación. Estoy gimoteando como en celo pero no me avergüenza. Necesito alivio…..

"Jin-pachi…." Digo a duras penas, con voz entrecortada y suplicante, pues el calor de mi cuerpo no me deja pensar con claridad. Espero que entienda el mensaje pues ya no puedo esperar más. Jinpachi no parece entender o decide no hacerlo, más bien continúa provocándome introduciendo ahora su lengua en mi entrada mientras presiona y soba mis muslos, espalda, y nalgas con sus manos. Empiezo a jadear como un perro, a gemir muy fuerte incluso para mis propios oídos. Esto es- es-

"AAhhh….AAannh…ññhn!" me escucho gimotear penosamente. Ya no tengo control alguno sobre lo que sale de mi boca. Necesito alivio y pronto! Aprovecho el segundo en que aparta su rostro de mi culo para darme la vuelta ahora que no me tiene cogido. Él no parece sorprendido en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco detiene mis acciones. No tengo cabeza para empezar a pensar en el por qué.

"Espera" dice él muy calmado pero con deseo en sus ojos. Se quita los pantalones y su erección se yergue enorme frente a mí. Inconscientemente me relamo los labios. Sin esfuerzo alguno consigo que se eche sobre la cama. Antes de que pueda alcanzarme la botellita con el lubricante, me coloco sobre él, con las piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, cojo su erección en mis manos y la guío hasta mi entrada. Sé que no quiere hacerme daño pero su saliva es suficiente para mí, además quiero sentir esto hasta el final, todo. Mi cuerpo me lo pide.

Un leve quejido escapa de mis labios cuando meto sólo la punta. El placer que esto me produce es mayor que el dolor que siento. Es perfecto…. Coloco ambas manos sobre su abdomen y llevo mi cuerpo hacia abajo, de a pocos. Siento como cada centímetro de su falo se acomoda en mi interior, llenándome por completo. Cuando ya está todo dentro, elevo mi cuerpo un poco para volver a bajarlo, rítmicamente. Sus manos sobre mis caderas siguen mis movimientos, presionando un poco pero yo soy quien marca el ritmo. Estoy como en un trance, subo y bajo, mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo únicamente su verga presionándome desde dentro…no puedo detenerme…..no quiero hacerlo…..la fricción es fantástica….

Abro los ojos cuando siento una mano en mi mejilla. Jinpachi me obliga a verle a los ojos. Allí sólo puedo ver absoluto deseo y es por mi causa…eso me hace sentir muy caliente por dentro y empiezo a moverme más rápido de arriba abajo sobre su verga. Las fuerzas se me agotan…..uh? en eso, siento las manos de Jinpachi inclinar mi torso hacia adelante, hasta que nuestros rostros quedan a pocos milímetros uno del otro, mis manos sobre sus hombros. Jinpachi coge mis caderas, separando mis nalgas con sus dedos, y comienza a moverlas a la par con las suyas, embistiendo mi culo con estocadas largas y profundas pero rápidas, haciéndome estremecer y gemir alto, lastimeramente. Es in-cre-í-ble…..

Cierro la distancia entre los dos y le cojo en un apasionado beso que él corresponde de inmediato. Justo cuando voy a correrme, Jinpachi me coge de la cintura e invierte nuestras posiciones, quedando él ahora sobre mí. Levanta mis piernas sobre sus hombros y empieza a arremeter con fuerza contra mi culo, gruñendo de placer. Nnh! Así, puedo ver las uñas pintadas de mis pies (todavía visto esos zapatos que me dio) por lo doblado que estoy y puedo sentir cómo su verga se mete muy dentro de mí, invadiéndome por completo….es fantástico!

"AH! AH! AH!" escapa de entre mis labios….no puedo pensar en nada que no sea esto. Jinpachi mordisquea mis pantorrillas, acto que encuentro muy erótico y me hace gimotear sin control. Su barba me raspa un poco y me encanta. Mientras hace esto retira mis zapatos y los arroja lejos, echando más de su peso sobre mí. Cojo sus hombros para traerle más cerca, obligándole a follarme más duro y al cabo de unos segundos me corro, ensuciando mi abdomen, gimiendo alto.

Jinpachi no se detiene, sigue embistiendo mi trasero (sacando más gemidos de mi boca) cogiéndome fuerte de las caderas, dando estocadas violentas y rápidas, hasta que se corre, bañando mis entrañas con su semen. Continúa meciéndose dentro de mí hasta que se ha vaciado por completo, gruñendo de placer, acariciando mis cabellos… Cuando termina, sale despacio de mi interior, me besa en la frente y en los labios y luego se echa en la cama, al lado mío.

Intento calmar mi respiración de a pocos pero es difícil. Como todavía sigo recuperándome de mi orgasmo no puedo moverme pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que debo hacer ahora. Debería irme? Ya ha terminado conmigo, ya ha conseguido de mi lo que quería, así que ahora querrá que le deje solo, supongo, pero-Uh? Jinpachi me coge y me pega a él, acomodándome de tal manera que quedo semi-recostado sobre su lado derecho, con su brazo rodeando mis hombros. Ya recuerdo que dijo que le gustaría despertar conmigo…..no veo por qué no hacerlo con él….dormir juntos….aunque la manera en que me coge es muy íntima, no me desagrada…..

Guardamos silencio un rato. Él juega con mis cabellos y eso me gusta mucho, sus gruesos dedos frotan mi cabeza como masajeándola. Cuando ya estoy más calmado empiezo, sin darme cuenta, a acariciar con mi palma derecha su fornido pecho. Todo en él exuda fuerza. Su pecho no es la excepción; es duro al tacto y muy amplio. Distraídamente, desciendo mi mano hasta llegar a su abdomen; me detengo allí un rato, delineando con mis dedos sus definidos abdominales…los cuales ansiaba tocar así…no puedo negarlo, me encanta su cuerpo…..

"Ya has cumplido con tu parte, Kamanosuke. No necesitas hacer eso…." Dice él pero no me detiene, así que debe gustarle. No lo hago porque deba hacerlo…siempre le he encontrado atractivo….y luego que me sedujo para tener sexo con él, a su manera, mi cuerpo aún está cachondo, de hecho, cada fibra de mi piel está sensible y me pide por más, a pesar de sentirme cansado. No, esto lo hago por mí….

"Si dices eso porque ya estás cansado y no puedes continuar, cierra la boca y deja que me encargue yo….además…..cuando regresemos a Ueda te vas a ir a buscar a Ana y posiblemente no tenga otra oportunidad contigo….no sé que sucederá luego de que vea a Saizou…"

"Vas a ir a buscarle, entonces?"

"por su puesto…..de la misma forma que tú vas a ir por Ana…." Aunque su encuentro con la mujer puede llegar a tener un mejor final que el mío. Jinpachi responde con un enigmático "mmm" y desciende su mano por mi costado, delineando mi cintura, hasta posarse en mi cadera. Mi mano sigue su recorrido, hacia abajo: Masajeo su bajo vientre hasta llegar a su pene. Éste está semi-erecto ya, y siento la satisfacción de saber que se debe a mis atenciones. Paso mis dedos (que tienen las uñas pintadas del color de mis cabellos) por sobre la suave piel antes de rodearlo con mis dedos para frotarlo entre ellos. Poco a poco su tamaño va aumentando y se pone más duro. Siento también como mi mano se pone viscosa. Cada vez está más rígido….el hace sonidos de apreciación mientras masajea mis nalgas, hasta meter un dedo grueso en mi entrada….yo gimo en deleite…..

"Yo no me canso tan rápido, Kamanosuke. Puedo seguir con esto toda la noche…." Sus palabras hacen estremecer mi cuerpo. Eso suena fabuloso…..Me siento en la cama y me inclino para besarle profunda pero brevemente en la boca. Luego me coloco entre sus piernas, cojo con una mano sus abultados testículos mientras que con la otra sostengo la base de su falo. Le miro una vez a los ojos antes de descender y meter la punta de su erecta verga en mi boca.

Al igual que él hizo antes, pienso tomarme mi tiempo disfrutando de lo que tiene que ofrecerme, por lo que dure la noche pues es todo el tiempo que tenemos. Mañana volvemos a Ueda y las cosas tomarán rumbos desconocidos a partir de allí, al menos para mí. Lamo repetidas veces, muy despacio, desde la base de su falo hasta la punta, besando la parte superior, chupándola un poco antes de volver a repetir lo mismo….saboreando…..memorizando. Esto saca hermosos sonidos de su boca y me permito sonreír satisfecho. Le pienso mostrar que tan bueno soy en esto….le pienso dar una noche que no olvidará…..

* * *

_Sí pues Lisimi, Saizou e Izanami es algo que no va así que espero que lo que pasó en el capítulo de hoy haya remarcado eso :D Gracias por tu comentario._

_Vuelven a Ueda por fin! Jeje, las cosas que sucederán…Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Espero que les haya gustado._

_Hasta la próxima semana! Bye!_


	21. Chapter 21: Sour Return

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / no-con / violence_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Hace tiempo que quería proponerte lo siguiente. Me gustaría invitarte a formar parte de mi tripulación, a vivir en mi barco. Creo que podrías convertirte en un excelente pirata y tu experiencia como ladrón además de tu poder de controlar el viento van perfecto con el trabajo. Sé que aún no tienes muy claro lo que vas a hacer en el futuro así que podrías considerar lo que te propongo. Puedes darme tu respuesta en cualquier momento. No pasa nada si dices que no." Comenta Jinpachi mientras termina de arreglar la montura del caballo. Dejo lo que estaba cargando (un paquete con nuestras cosas) en el suelo y volteo a verle. Eso….nunca hubiera pensado que me ofrecería algo así. No sé que decir.

"No te ofrezco esto para que calientes mi cama mientras estoy de viaje. Lo de anoche no se volverá a repetir a menos que tú lo desees. Te ofrezco ese puesto pues en verdad considero que podrías convertirte en un elemento valioso de mi tripulación. Sólo piénsalo." finaliza Jinpachi, volteando para terminar de ajustar la montura del caballo. Respondo, todavía en trance, que lo voy a pensar. En verdad es una oferta tentadora, pero mi futuro aún es incierto. A pesar de todo, aún quiero permanecer cerca de Saizou…..no puedo evitarlo. Jinpachi sube al caballo, acomodo las cosas en las alforjas, y él me indica con gestos, sonriendo ampliamente, que me siente delante de él, entre sus piernas (sólo tenemos un caballo).

"Ni hablar! Ese lugar es para chicas! Además, sólo lo haces para fastidiarme, tenerme rodeado con tus brazos y poder pegarte a mí!" este cretino! Me vestí como mujer porque él así lo quiso, como parte de lo que habíamos acordado, pero no pienso seguir dándole el gusto de tratarme como a una chica. Jinpachi se ríe "tú te lo pierdes" dice y yo me subo en la parte de atrás. Voy parado, sosteniéndome de sus amplios hombros para no caerme.

"Y vas así porque no puedes sentarte? Yo te advertí que si me seguías provocando lo ibas a lamentar…" dice juguetonamente. Sí, me dijo eso, pero aunque todavía mi culo está algo resentido por la manera en que me folló, no es por eso. Si rodeo su cintura con mis brazos no sé si pueda detener mis dedos y evitar tocarle y seguirle provocando. Lo de anoche todavía está muy fresco en mi memoria. Fue diferente pero genial. Le digo que no hable tonterías y que partamos de una vez. No quiero pensar más en lo de anoche pues me pone todo caliente…..Ya hemos avanzado unos metros cuando decido conversar para pasar el rato.

"Crees que hayan notado nuestra ausencia?" Jinapchi no voltea a verme, sólo responde que él avisó que nos iríamos así que a nadie debe haberle caído como sorpresa no encontrarnos en el castillo. En realidad me importa muy poco si Rokuro, Yukimura o los demás se dieron cuenta que nos fuimos…..sólo me interesa una persona…

"Ana se molestará contigo por haberte ido así tan de repente?" en verdad lo que quiero preguntar es si cree que Saizou habrá notado mi ausencia o si quiera habrá pensado sobre mi partida tan abrupta luego de nuestro último encuentro…..obviamente no puedo decir eso pues Jinpachi se reiría de mí (aunque muero por saber su opinión) y además, me hace sonar como una estúpida mujer….Me pregunto que habrá estado haciendo Saizou todo el tiempo que he estado fuera…..Contrólate Kamanosuke! no digo en voz alta nada de eso, en cambio pregunto sobre Ana que es igual de importante pues Jinpachi está interesado en ella. Tuvo que irse por mi culpa y, aunque no lo demuestre, me sentiría mal si ellos se enemistaran por mi causa.

"Ana? No, no lo creo. Aunque no me dejará en paz especulando sobre las cosas que hice mientras estuve fuera para no preguntar directamente….eso sería muy personal. Hn! Kakei por otro lado…..no me sorprendería que me haga una escena apenas me vea llegar, reclamándome el haberme ido sin avisarle…posiblemente seguirá molesto conmigo en su manera pasivo-agresiva por el resto del día…." Sí, es verdad, ese tío es un exagerado. Más parece su novio celoso que su amigo. La imagen de ellos dos juntos de esa forma me revuelve el estómago. No quiero estar presente cuando se encuentren. Seguimos conversando el resto del camino, sobre cosas más alegres. Para cuando es muy entrada la tarde, avistamos desde lo alto de una colina el castillo de Ueda.

De todos los escenarios que imaginé sobre nuestra llegada al castillo, éste no era uno de ellos: no hay absolutamente nadie. No sólo nadie sale a recibirnos, sino que, una vez que bajamos del caballo para caminar por los pasillos del castillo, no nos topamos con nadie. Qué pasa aquí? Dejamos nuestras cosas en nuestras respectivas habitaciones y salimos al patio trasero para seguir buscando. Nos cruzamos con algunos sirvientes allí. Están lavando y limpiando cosas que estaban dentro del castillo (futones, mantas, y demás) para devolverlos a su sito luego. Cuando pensamos acercarnos a preguntarle a uno de ellos sobre el paradero de los otros, escuchamos la voz de Rokuro dando instrucciones. Nos dirigimos para allí y vemos que está supervisando la poda de unos árboles bien altos. Unos hombres recogen las gruesas ramas y se las llevan, seguramente para que sean usadas como leña luego. Cuando estamos lo suficientemente cerca, él nos ve.

"Jinpachi-san! Kamanosuke!" pensé que nos iba a regañar (por lo menos a mí) por habernos ido de improviso pero el paje de Sanada sólo nos mira muy sorprendido. Le ordena a los hombres que limpien todo y se acerca a recibirnos.

"Ha pasado bastante tiempo" comenta Rokuro y supongo que es verdad, pues siento como si hubiesen sido décadas desde que no veo este lugar. Él y Jinpachi intercambian algunas palabras sobre cosas sin importancia para mí, mientras yo miro nerviosamente nuestros alrededores. En cualquier momento Saizou puede aparecer por aquí y todavía no estoy muy seguro qué decirle apenas le vea o cómo actuar frente a él. Querrá hablar conmigo? O estará muy cabreado por que me marché así? Después de todo él no creyó lo que le dije sobre mi ataque así que no entiende por qué me fui. No pienso explicarle eso ni tampoco contarle lo que Jinpachi y yo hicimos allá en esa casa….entonces…de qué vamos a hablar?

"Hoy se está celebrando un festival en el pueblo, agradeciendo por la buena cosecha de este año. Todos han ido para allá acompañando a Yukimura-sama pues su presencia en esta clase de eventos es primordial y obligatoria." Oh! Ya veo! Con que allí han ido todos. Tsk! No es que me disgusten los festivales pero esperaba poder encontrarme con Saizou sin tener a tanta gente alrededor, fisgoneando. Jinpachi le pregunta a Rokuro por qué no fue con ellos. El paje se queda callado unos segundos, con una expresión indescriptible. Me lanza una mirada rápida antes de responder. Qué fue eso?

"Mi Lord está acompañado por todos sus guerreros, así que no corre peligro y además se trata de un evento pacífico. Como tenía muchas cosas que hacer aquí le pedí que me dejara quedarme. Le alcanzaré más tarde…..posiblemente." No le conozco mucho pero me da la impresión de que no quiere ir. Muy raro….este tío y el viejo paran juntos de arriba a abajo desde que les conozco. Habrán peleado? Bah! No es mi problema. Entonces tendré que bajar al pueblo en busca de Saizou…..Jinpachi le pregunta si ha pasado algo mientras estuvimos fuera y Rokuro pone cara de velorio…uh?

"Sí…..han habido algunos cambios….." cambios? Por la cara que pone no parece ser nada bueno….

"Yukimura-san ha nombrado como su heredero a Benmaru" qué coño?!

"A ese jodido mocoso?! Mierda! El viejo debe estar senil! Tsk! Ni crea que voy a tratar diferente al niño ése sólo porque ahora es su heredero! Si me molesta como siempre, me vengaré!" que le quede bien claro eso! Benmaru….de todos los huérfanos tenía que escoger a ése! Si se le ocurre exigirme que le trate como a un Lord, le quitaré a golpes esa idea tonta de su cara. Jinpachi me coge del cuello por detrás, fuerte, y me pide que deje hablar a Rokuro. Respondo a regañadientes que está bien…por el momento. Jinpachi le pide que continúe con las malas noticias….malas noticias?

"Ésa no fue la única decisión trascendente que tomó Yukimura-san en estos días. Como Benmaru ya no podía ser considerado un Brave, otro vino a tomar su lugar…..mejor lo digo de frente. Hanzo es ahora el nuevo Brave de fuego." QUÉ?!

"No que ese pendejo estaba muerto?" yo me había desmayado durante la batalla contra Hanzo y, al despertar, Saizou me dijo que había vencido al ninja….supuse que le había matado. Por qué coño le dejaría vivir?! Jinpachi presiona fuerte mi cuello nuevamente…..eso duele un poco. Parece que no lo hace porque quiera que me calle, no, está molesto. Él estuvo presente en esa batalla hasta el final, debe saber que el tipo estaba vivo, entonces está molesto porque Yukimura le ha permitido vivir aquí en el castillo. No es para menos! Es una decisión estúpida! Jinpachi pregunta por qué hizo eso y Rokuro sólo responde que el viejo hace lo que quiere (no usa esas palabras pero no se ve contento tampoco).

"Hasta el momento no ha causado problemas….no adrede. Se muestra amable y servicial con todos, como queriendo ganarse nuestra simpatía y confianza. No lo ha conseguido aún. Los demás le evitan ya sea por miedo, desconfianza o rencor. El clima ha sido algo tenso estas últimas semanas." Es entonces que Jinpachi pregunta por Ana. Rokuro nos dice que la ninja es la que más ha guardado su distancia. No ha abandonado el castillo pero está más en los alrededores del castillo que dentro del mismo, vigilando los movimientos de Hanzo de cuando en cuando. Si Ana se siente así respecto a este sujeto, entonces nadie debería bajar la guardia. Y cómo lo habrá tomado Saizou? Debo hablar con él. No tengo tiempo de preguntar pues Jinpachi me suelta y dice que va al festival. Seguramente va por Ana.

"Ana no se encuentra allí" menciona Rokuro de inmediato. No es ajeno a lo que pasa entre ellos dos entonces. "Me dijo que iría al norte, por donde está la laguna, por esta noche. No quiso ir al festival con los demás a pesar de que Yukimura se lo pidió…." Ana está cabreada con el viejo también. Hn! Es su culpa! Por decidir algo tan estúpido y peligroso. Me sorprende que Saizou haya ido pero supongo que es lógico ya que es el líder y todo eso. Ya verá Hanzo si se me acerca! Todavía le debo por el mal rato que me hizo pasar ese día! Jinpachi empieza a caminar en la dirección que le indicó Rokuro pero se detiene luego de dar unos pasos y voltea a verme.

"Ey! Tú vas a estar bien por tu cuenta?" uh? a qué viene esa pregunta? No puedo evitar ruborizarme un poco.

"Por qué no habría de estar bien?! Tonto. Ya vete de una vez. Tsk!" Jinpachi se ríe y no se va sin antes decirme que no me meta en problemas y no le busque pelea a Hanzo de la nada. Tch! Quién se ha creído que es! Decirme lo que tengo que hacer…..no puedo dejar que se le haga costumbre, aunque si me uno a su tripulación así será siempre…todavía no sé si aceptaré o no así que no sirve pensar en eso ahora. Jinpachi se va y quedamos Rokuro y yo solos….esto es incómodo. Le digo que me voy y él me detiene.

"Kamanosuke…estás bien?" uh? y a este que le picó? Nunca me pregunta esas cosas y no entiendo por qué lo hace ahora. Me mira con una cara familiar…..ahora sé lo que esto significa: pena. Pero por qué coño Rokuro sentiría pena por mí?! Mierda! No aguanto que me miren de esa manera. Le digo que estoy igual que siempre y me voy corriendo rumbo al festival. Rokuro grita que todavía hay algo más que debe decirme pero sigo corriendo. No sé que le pasa a este tío pero ya voy tarde y debo alcanzar a Saizou para terminar con esto de una vez.

La forma en que el viento golpea mi cara mientras corro es reconfortante. Me agrada….siempre me ha agradado. La distancia entre el castillo y el pueblo no es mucha así que sin darme cuenta estoy ya en las afueras del pueblo. Todo está adornado de muchos colores y linternas. Todavía no han encendido las luces pero lo harán pronto pues no falta mucho para que oscurezca. Me encanta ir a los festivales de noche! La comida, los juegos, el alcohol! No hay niños tampoco, así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca. Saizou y yo vinimos juntos al pueblo en varias ocasiones, algunas veces sin la odiosa presencia de Izanami. La pasamos tan bien aquí, los dos solos…..me gustaría volver a eso. Tal vez pueda convencer a Saizou de alguna manera…..pero primero tengo que encontrarle. Dónde estará?

Camino por las calles pobladas de gente y no veo ninguna cara familiar. Mejor! No quiero encontrarme con nadie que no sea Saizou, mucho menos con Benmaru o aún pero, con Seikai! Arg! Concéntrate Kamanosuke! No sé cómo va a reaccionar Saizou a mi presencia así que lo mejor será cogerle por sorpresa para que no pueda escapar (si así lo pretende). Todavía no estoy muy seguro sobre lo que voy a decir pero el asunto de Hanzo es una buena forma de comenzar. Hanzo! Mejor mantengo un perfil bajo y trato de mezclarme con la multitud pues no quiero toparme con ese idiota antes de que pueda hablar con Saizou. Eso sería fatal! Si causo problemas durante el festival seguramente no querrá ni verme.

"Sabía que volverías, Kamanosuke. Se tomaron su tiempo." Exclama alguien detrás de mí. Un frío recorre mi espalda. No necesito verle para saber de quien se trata, reconozco su voz. Es el odioso de Yukimura. Volteo para encararle, fastidiado por su presencia (cómo que sabía que volvería?...idiota). No necesito de sus tonterías en este momento! Aunque él puede saber dónde está Saizou…..

"Sí, bueno, y qué? Yo hago lo que quiero." Allí tienes viejo, será mejor que no te metas conmigo que estoy que quemo. Debería encararle sobre el asunto de Hanzo? No….tal vez después de hablar con Saizou. Eso sólo me demoraría, así que primero lo primero.

"Ya que estás aquí, sabes dónde está Saizou?" el viejo me sonríe ampliamente. La sonrisa que me da ahora me fastidia más que otras veces, no comprendo por qué. Yukimura me indica que le siga pues me quiere mostrar donde está. Eso es extraño….por qué simplemente no puede decírmelo con palabras? Lo que sea! Le sigo por entre la multitud. Avanzamos varios metros hasta que me hace detenerme en una zona oscura, detrás de unas casas. Hay menos gente por aquí pero no está lejos de dónde toda la multitud celebrando.

"Mira allí, pero no dejes que te vean. No debemos interrumpirles." De qué coño habla? Igual volteo a ver donde me indica y lo que veo me deja pasmado. Allí, debajo de unos árboles, oculto por su sombra está Saizou….pero no está solo, Izanami está a su lado. Esto no es nuevo, la chica siempre está persiguiéndole para mi disgusto. No, lo que me pasma es la manera en que están juntos. Saizou tiene un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro en su mejilla. Ella está con sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros….sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro….qué sucede aquí? Izanami se para en punta de pies y le besa…no, se besan!, Saizou corresponde el gesto libremente…..qué?-cómo?

"Era evidente que se querían, en especial por la manera en que se lo demostraban y pasaban tiempo juntos después del torneo, así que no nos cayó como sorpresa que decidieran formalizar su relación. Son una pareja ahora, así que te pediría que no entres intempestivamente como usualmente lo haces al cuarto que comparten juntos pues podrías interrumpirles en un momento íntimo. Créeme, ya me ha pasado por entrar sin tocar y si te contara las cosas que he visto hacen juntos te ruborizarías jajajaja….qué bueno es ser joven!….."

Pareja? Momento íntimo? Relación?...mi mente entra en shock…..no puedo apartar la vista de ellos dos. Qué quiere decir esto? No comprendo…..Saizou dijo que no quería una relación formal con nadie, que sólo buscaba sexo y que únicamente lo quería hacer conmigo….entonces?...acaso todo fue una mentira?...no puede ser, por qué me mentiría?!...sin embargo la verdad lo confirma…..apenas le di la espalda, me molesté con él y me fui, después de semanas que estuvo ignorándome, aprovechó mi ausencia para meterse con Izanami…no sólo eso, la tomó como su novia…..novia!

Saizou empieza a darse la vuelta cuando el beso termina y yo salgo de mi trance. Me voy sin siquiera mirar a Yukimura. Saizou no quería nada serio conmigo, eso me lo dejó claro, sólo quería sexo y compañía y yo estuve de acuerdo con ello pues él quería tener sexo únicamente conmigo, entonces…..porqué esto se siente como una traición?...Nunca hablamos de sentimientos….él me dejó en claro que no quería una relación con nadie luego de lo que pasó con la tipa con quien se casó….esa fue su manera de hacerme creer que no decía eso por tratarse de mí? Entonces no era que no quería una relación formal con cualquiera, sólo conmigo…."_quién va a sentir celos de alguien como tú?"_ me dijo aquella vez…..cómo no me di cuenta de que yo nunca sería para él alguien a quien tomar en serio?!...mierda! soy un idiota!...Jinpachi tenía razón, estaba encaprichado, y por eso no pude ver lo obvio: Saizou nunca me respetó en lo absoluto, ni como guerrero, ni como aliado, ni como nada.

Sólo quería pasar el rato conmigo sin tener que pagar por sexo. Yo estaba dispuesto y a la mano. Luego se quedó conmigo no sólo por el sexo sino por pena, después de que estúpidamente le contara mi pasado. Para él sólo soy una molestia que tiene que aguantar pues Yukimura así lo ha querido. Una molestia a la que tiene que salvar de que no la maten y que sólo le causa problemas. Cómo no lo vi antes?! Mierda! Desde un principio debe haber estado prendado de Izanami. Peleó contra mí sólo para rescatarla y fue por ella por quien decidió quedarse en este lugar. Sólo se metió conmigo pues la oportunidad se presentó mientras esperaba por Izanami…..apenas me fui, se juntó con ella…sólo soy una broma para él….mierda!

Corro y corro sin detenerme ni muy consciente de a dónde voy. Necesito hacer algo para calmarme. Necesito…necesito…no sé!...Jinpachi! Sí, él sabrá como ayudarme, ahora no puedo pensar. La rabia, el desengaño y algo más están a punto de hacer estallar mi pecho…voy hasta la laguna y no hay nadie allí, mierda! Sin saber por qué, corro de regreso al castillo….tal vez él ha vuelto allí. A medio camino una presencia fuerte me obliga a detenerme y lo siguiente que siento es ser lanzado por los aires contra un árbol y caer pesadamente al suelo….qué? quién?

"Todo es culpa tuya…me las voy a cobrar ahora!" exclama Seikai….qué?

**Seikai's POV**

Nunca imaginé que esta noche me toparía con Kamanosuke. El chico había partido con rumbo desconocido hace semanas. Él junto a ese pirata. Por su culpa era que había perdido a Izanami para siempre! Luego de que me forzara a tener sexo con él no podía sacármelo dela cabeza. Pasaba las noches y buena parte del día repitiendo en mi cabeza lo que pasó esa noche entre nosotros dos. Me volvía loco! Intenté calmar mi mente meditando pero no funcionó. Tan sucio y perverso me sentía que no tomé el coraje para declararle mi amor a Izanami….y ahora es muy tarde! Ella está con ese ninja, Saizou! De no haber sido por el pelirrojo, me habría confesado con Izanami y ahora seríamos felices juntos….ya no es posible!

No pude aguantar más las muestras de cariño que se profesaban esos dos durante el festival. Fue suficiente con ver la manera en que ella miraba al ninja estas semanas que han estado juntos como pareja. Tuve suficiente y me fui. Aunque hace tiempo que he tomado a Izanami como mi diosa, hace semanas que he vuelto a retomar mi entrenamiento como monje y, por ende, mi creencia en Kami, pues siempre me ha ayudado a enfocarme. Debe ser la gracia de Kami que me ha permitido encontrarme con Kamanosuke esta noche….gracias Kami! Descargaré toda mi furia y dolor con este malnacido ya que ésa es tu voluntad, Kami! Se lo merece.

Kamanosuke, todavía aturdido por el golpe, intenta levantarse. Yo me acerco rápidamente hacia él, le quito su arma y la destrozo con mi fuerza antes de levantarle por sus ropas y arrojarle contra otro árbol. Kamanosuke se levanta rápido e intenta escapar así que saco mi mazo y le golpeo en el estómago con él, enviándole lejos. Él bota algo de sangre por la boca antes de caer pesadamente contra el suelo. Esta vez no puede ponerse de pie aunque lo intenta. No quiero desmayarle, quiero que sienta cada cosa que pienso hacerle hoy. Debe pagar lo que me hizo! Kamanosuke levanta débilmente la cara para verme y trata de decir algo pero no se lo permito. Le asesto una patada en el estómago que lo manda volando lejos. Él queda tendido en el suelo, me le acerco y de una arranco las ropas que lleva encima, dejándole desnudo a mis pies. Aplasto su cara (que está echada de lado contra el suelo) con mi pie, antes de hablar.

"Tú me hiciste indigno de ella y ahora Izanami está con Saizou…..y encima te fuiste así nomás, dejando a Izanami a solas con ese ninja….tú le arrojaste a sus brazos! Y ahora has de pagar!" Por un momento veo algo distinto en los ojos de Kamanosuke que me llama la atención pero no tiene importancia. Le cojo del cabello y le levanto, quedando él arrodillado frente a mí, con su cara a la altura de mi entrepierna. Libero mi erección de entre mis pantalones y toco con la punta su tatuaje, obligándole a cerrar ese ojo. Él intenta alejarme con sus manos así que le propino una cachetada que le bota al suelo. Unos cabellos rojos se quedan entre mis dedos mientras una horrible marca carmesí adorna su bello rostro ahora. Con una soguilla ato sus brazos detrás de su espalda hasta que las sogas se meten a su piel y él se queja de dolor, aún aturdido por la bofetada. Le levanto bruscamente de los cabellos nuevamente, y le posiciono como hace un rato.

"Si intentas morderme te romperé los dientes, dislocaré tu mandíbula y después follaré tu boca. Sea como sea voy a venirme en tu boca así que no te resistas. Ya lo has hecho antes, puta, no te vale pretender que no lo quieres." Kamanosuke me mira indescriptiblemente y eso sólo bombea más sangre a mis genitales. Tiro fuerte de sus cabellos rojos y él abre la boca en respuesta. Sí! Aprovecho esto para meter de una mi verga entre sus labios. Siento como esos hermosos labios rosados se abren forzadamente al máximo para permitirle acceso a mi hinchado falo. El delicioso roce de su lengua hace que gima en deleite, mientras que el sonido que emite cuando toco el fondo de su garganta con la punta además de la resistencia que opone su mandíbula a permanecer abierta de esa manera, hacen que coja con ambas manos su cabeza, clavando mis dedos en su cuero cabelludo, tirando de su cabeza con fuerza hasta que toda mi erección está asentada en su caliente cavidad, palpitando gozosamente. Esto es fantástico!

"Te gusta duro, verdad? Entonces tendrás eso mismo." Sus hermosos ojos verdes miran hacia arriba, sin emoción en ellos. Esto me molesta. La imagen de su pequeña nariz enterrada en mis vellos púbicos y la forma en que su garganta se ajusta a mi alrededor como si se atragantara, me fascinan. Me quedo así unos segundos más descansando dentro de su cavidad, permitiéndole saborearme, antes de empezar a moverme. No soy gentil en lo más mínimo. Golpeo su cara con mi pelvis, haciéndole gritar. Su grito no se oye pero lo siento vibrar alrededor de mi falo. Cada golpe lleva mi verga muy al fondo, forzando su boca hasta el límite, mientras cojo con fuerza su cabeza en posición. Comienza a dar arcadas y su saliva humedece mi falo más, escapando de su boca. Es fantástico! No quiero correrme, no todavía.

Salgo de su boca y él comienza a toser e inhalar aire como asfixiándose, sólo sostenido en posición por mi mano en su cabeza. Un hilo de saliva une su boca con mi hinchado miembro. Le propino otra cacheta en la otra mejilla para que se calle y eso hace, cayendo al suelo. Le cojo de la cintura y le levanto en el aire, quedando su cabeza hacia abajo y sus pies hacia arriba. Es tan liviano y delgado que fácilmente podría partirle en dos. Rodeo con mis brazos su cintura, luego de colocar sus muslos sobre mis hombros, posicionando con una mano su cabeza sobre mi erección. Sin decirle nada, empujo su cabeza contra mi verga y ésta se mete en su boca nuevamente.

"Si quieres que termine rápido, mámame duro." Le digo y él frota mi miebro con su lengua deliciosamente, en círculos, succionando un poco. Muevo su cabeza con mi mano y mi pelvis contra su cara para que vea el ritmo que debe seguir para complacerme. Pronto capta lo que le pido como la experta puta que es.

Su redondo y apetecible culo me apunta a la cara así que me aprovecho de eso. Pienso usar este orificio de mil maneras para mi placer antes de que termine la noche. Lamo y beso sus suaves y voluminosas nalgas saboreando cada centímetro, humedeciendo toda la piel con mi saliva, hasta colocarme encima de su pequeña entrada. Lamo un par de veces allí antes de forzar el pequeño orificio con mi lengua. Él se tensa cuando meto y muevo agresivamente mi lengua dentro de su ano. Es tan ajustado y delicioso! Meto más de la mitad de mi gruesa lengua violentamente y esto no parece gustarle pues comienza a quejarse y mover sus piernas. Esto no! Aprieto con fuerza su cintura con mis brazos hasta que oigo sus huesos crujir. Kamanosuke emite sonidos de dolor y su cuerpo se estremece pero yo sigo apretando y apretando. En eso, deja salir mi pene de su boca y todo su cuerpo se arquea en agonía.

"AAAAAAHHHHHNNNNG! MIERDA! ME VAS-AAAAAHHHHH!-"

No le dejo terminar. Camino dos pasos hasta el árbol que hay detrás de mí y le pego, así como está, contra el tronco. Meto mi falo en su boca nuevamente, y comienzo a embestir con fuerza su cara, silenciándole, haciendo colisionar la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra el árbol, que retumba por el impacto. Muevo mis caderas violentamente hacia adelante, aplastando su cabeza contra el tronco. Para que aprenda su lección, muerdo su nalga derecha, clavando viciosamente mis dientes en su carne hasta hacerla sangrar. Kamanosuke grita de nuevo y yo arremeto con más fuerza contra su cara, golpeando el fondo de su garganta y su cabeza con cada estocada. El árbol tiembla con cada impacto.

"Dije que no te resistieras o pagarías las consecuencias. Lo que tú me has hecho es peor que lo que yo te estoy haciendo así que no te quejes….nunca has amado a nadie como yo amo a Izanami…." Kamanosuke deja de moverse en el acto…probablemente aturdido….perfecto. Para probar su aceptación muerdo de igual manera su otra nalga pero esta vez él no se retuerce mucho, sólo se queja un poco y empieza de nuevo a mamarme la polla. Lamo la sangre de sus heridas y retomo la invasión de su culo con mi lengua, esta vez mordiendo un poco la carne a mi merced, mientras follo su cara con ahínco contra el árbol. Clavo mis uñas en sus lados y él no se opone a mis acciones….maravilloso.

Me alejo del árbol y me dejo caer al suelo, con Kamanosuke por delante, exactamente en la misma posición como nos encontramos. No amortiguo su caída y Kamanosuke tiene que soportar todo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, además del impacto. Esto le quita todo el aire de los pulmones, a la vez que mi falo se entierra dolorosamente más en su boca (mi pelvis aplasta su cara) y sus huesos crujen a causa de mi peso mayor sobre él. En lugar de dejarle recuperarse, asalto su boca apenas su cuerpo toca el suelo, con embestidas hondas, largas y rápidas, elevando mis caderas muy alto para luego dejarme caer sobre su golpeado rostro una y otra vez. Mis bolas golpean su frente y ojos con cada embestida haciendo ruidos muy fuertes. Gruño en deleite mientras que él gime de dolor…..o tal vez placer….al pervertido le gusta duro después de todo. Sí,….su pene se está irguiendo de a pocos y eso me desagrada. Cojo sus testículos y les prieto con fuerza. Él lanza un alarido que queda silenciado por mi pene embistiendo su boca hasta el fondo. Le dejo allí por varios segundos, disfrutando como su garganta se contrae y su lengua tiembla alrededor mío. Su pene empieza a perder la rigidez que había ganado hace poco.

"Yo te diré cuándo puedes disfrutarlo, pervertido!" bramo para luego mordisquear el interior de sus muslos y hurgar su ano con dos de mis gruesos dedos. Su interior aprisiona mis dedos fuertemente mientras los meto, saco y retuerzo agresivamente a la misma velocidad con que follo su cara. Meto un tercer dedo y sus muslos comienzan a temblar cuando separo mis dedos una vez que están dentro, así que muerdo fuerte sus blancos muslos para detenerlos, abriéndolos luego al máximo con mis manos. Kamanosuke hace un sonido como de un cachorro siendo pateado. Aprieto una vez más sus testículos hasta el punto de casi destrozarlos y las convulsiones que su cuerpo da en respuesta (así como su ahogado grito de agonía) me hacen llegar al límite y me corro en su caliente boca. Chorro tras chorro voy llenando su cavidad, obligándole a tragarse la mayoría. Mientras termino de vaciarme por completo lamo sus heridos y marcados muslos, frotando a la vez mi pelvis contra su cara con movimientos circulares. Finalmente me levanto y miro hacia abajo para apreciar mi obra.

Kamanosuke yace en el suelo hecho un completo desastre. Su cara no sólo está hinchada y roja producto de los golpes y embestidas, sino también sucia pues mi semen chorrea de su boca ahora, deslizándose por entre sus bellos e hinchados labios. El resto de su cuerpo no está en mejor estado. Marcas de dedos, uñas, dientes, golpes son lo que más resalta en su blanca piel que está comenzando a amoratarse….su pecho sube y baja dificultosamente, cubierto en sudor, como poniendo en despliegue su desnudez para mí, con las piernas muy abiertas…..se ve muy provocativo así. Mi verga todavía está dura así que es hora de pasar a otra cosa. Cojo al jadeante chico de la cintura y elevo su culo en el aire, llevando sus piernas hacia atrás, hasta que casi sus pies quedan a la altura de su cabeza. Hago como si me sentara sobre sus muslos (la parte de atrás de ellos), dándole la espalda a la cara del muchachito. En esta posición sólo puedo ver su culo mientras le follo.

"Ahora quiero oírte" digo en mi voz más fría y amenazadora, sin verle a la cara. Sus glúteos mordidos están a mi disposición. Les palmoteo fuerte hasta dejarlos rojos e inflamados, sacando gruñidos de protesta del jovencito. Una vez que puedo ver las marcas de mi mano en ellos, les palmoteo más fuerte aún hasta que Kamanosuke empieza a gritar de dolor, sin poder aguantarse más, sólo entonces me detengo. Separo sus enrojecidas nalgas con mis dedos, las apretujo y aplasto con mis manos y luego posiciono mi hinchada polla en la entrada de su culo y arremeto de una. Se siente tan bien como en mis recuerdos! Su interior es caliente, ajustado y suave, y me vuelve loco, especialmente cuando se contrae para impedirme el avance, apretándome como si fuera un puño. Mi gruñido de placer es sólo opacado por su gemido de dolor. Su pequeña entrada se distiende al máximo, groseramente. Para meter más de mi falo, meto un pulgar y tiro de su orificio para hacerme espacio y Kamanosuke gimotea lastimeramente. Cuando todo está dentro me quedo viendo un rato su pequeño culo albergando mi grueso falo.

"Q-qué esperas pa-ra moverte, cabrón?!" dice entre jadeos Kamanosuke, sorprendiéndome. Volteo la cara para verle y su rostro cabreado me disgusta. Loco pervertido! Comienzo a moverme dentro suyo salvajemente, clavando mis dedos en sus glúteos y caderas, doblando su cuerpo hasta casi romperlo. Kamanosuke gime y jadea como la puta que es; y aunque no le veo a la cara, puedo oírle muy bien. Está disfrutando esto! No puedo creer que haya arruinado mis chances con la bella Izanami por soñar con este pervertido. Kamanosuke pide alto que se lo haga más duro "Eso es todo lo que tienes?!" me grita y eso me enfurece. Le levanto la cadera, con mi pene aún enterrado en su interior y me pongo de pie. Su cabeza queda recostada incómodamente en el suelo pero no me interesa. De esta posición puede ver como meto mi polla en su culo.

Arremeto sin piedad contra su abusado culo, haciendo chocar su cabeza contra el suelo con cada arremetida. Cuando siento que el final está cerca, estiro su cuerpo hacia adelante, boca abajo, y me dejo caer pesadamente sobre él, aplastándole contra el suelo. Siento sus paredes internas contraerse a mi alrededor, masajeando mi falo deliciosamente, y por ello sé que él se ha corrido. Me hundo hasta el fondo dentro suyo, clavo mis dientes en su terso hombro sacando un grito de su boca, y baño sus entrañas con mi semilla cuando siento como me aprieta en respuesta al dolor. Es el mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Me recuesto sobre Kamanosuke sin salir de su culo mientras me recupero de mi orgasmo lamiendo cuánta piel tengo expuesta para mí en esta posición, frotándome un poco entre sus nalgas de a ratos. El chico gruñe de vez en cuando, principalmente a causa de mi pesado cuerpo sobre el suyo, pero no dice nada. Nuestros cuerpos están cubiertos de sudor y otros fluidos. El olor a sexo es intenso…..él huele a mí ahora.

Me levanto y le miro allí tirado en el suelo por segunda vez en la noche. Desato sus brazos y los vuelvo a atar por delante suyo esta vez, pero le recuesto boca abajo como estaba en un principio. Kamanosuke no reacciona en lo absoluto, todavía jadeando y visiblemente cansado. Me siento sobre su espalda, ésta cruje, y él se queja un poco pues froto mi trasero contra su piel (ya me deshice de mis pantalones) y mi peso no le permite respirar bien seguramente. Cojo un puñado de sus cabellos en mi mano y los uso para masturbar mi falo mientras que con mi otra mano sobo sus nalgas y hurgo en el interior de su ano distraídamente. La noche aún es joven y pienso utilizarla toda hasta quedar satisfecho. Si me tengo que conformar con este chico para satisfacerme entonces pienso sacarle provecho al máximo….sí, así tiene que ser….me lo debe….

* * *

_E-embarazada?! Lisimi, las cosas que dice jeje ˄ˍ˄ʹ No, nada de eso, pero sí van a suceder otras cosillas más…..desconcertantes. Sí, se están alejando, Saizou y Kamanosuke, pero será por mucho tiempo? Veremos, veremos…. Después de todo lo que ha sucedido entre ellos no pueden volver así nomás….si es que vuelven…_

_Seikai está dolido y, en su mente, Kamanosuke debe compensarle pro el dolor que siente…qué pasará con el pelirrojo?_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	22. Chapter 22: Snap decision

_ADVERTENCIAS: (mención breve) yaoi / dub-con / lime_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Desde que me pareciera ver a Kamanosuke durante el festival, mientras estaba con Izanami, no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza. Un segundo estaba allí y al siguiente no. Le busqué con la vista largo rato, mientras paseaba al lado de mi…..novia…..sintiendo una horrible opresión en mi pecho….un terrible malestar como el que siento cuando me enfermo. Habrá sido en verdad él o sólo un producto de mi imaginación? Hace semanas que se ha ido y varias veces antes, durante ese tiempo, he creído verle en la multitud sólo para darme cuenta al final que no era verdad. A pesar de haber tomado la decisión de formar una pareja con Izanami para salvarla de Hanzo, nunca pude quitarme al chico de la cabeza.

A diferencia de esas otras ocasiones, espero que ahora también su imagen haya sido producto de mi imaginación. No quiero ni imaginar qué pensaría de mí si me hubiese visto en ese momento mientras besaba a Izanami. Durante días he pensado en qué decirle, cómo explicarle mis acciones sin sonar completamente ridículo. Incluso cuando me decía a mí mismo lo que había hecho no creía lo que salía de mi boca. Es otro error de una larga lista que voy juntando hasta ahora. Primero me equivoqué con Kamanosuke e hice que se fuera. Ahora también me equivoqué con Izanami. Luego de que nos estableciéramos como pareja me di cuenta que, a pesar de mis buenas intenciones, lo que había hecho no era bueno, ni para ella ni para mí, pero dejé pasar el tiempo y también la oportunidad de enmendar mi error. Prefería quedarme con ella a que me odie por decirle la verdad, y hacerla desdichada en consecuencia.

Tal vez suene mal decirlo pero la ausencia de Kamanosuke me dio un motivo más para no terminar con Izanami. De haber estado él aquí no lo hubiera hecho; si hubiese vuelto antes me habría armado de valor y hubiera terminado con la relación, pero ninguna de las cosas se dio. Nada me aseguraba tampoco que la situación entre nosotros volvería a ser como antes, luego de lo que ocurrió. Por como se desarrollaron las cosas lo más seguro era afirmar que lo que teníamos había terminado. Kamanosuke estaba completamente cabreado conmigo, y con justa razón, ahora lo reconozco, por alejarle de esa manera. Quise hacer lo que debía por el bien del grupo y al final terminé lastimando al chico. Otro error más. Lo que sucedió esa última noche que nos vimos…todavía no lo tengo claro, pero estoy seguro que fue culpa mía también pues no sé cómo lidiar con alguien como él, alguien con sus *problemas*.

Por fin Izanami accede a quedarse al lado de Sasuke mientras yo voy por un momento de regreso al castillo. No sé que excusa aceptó al final pero me deja ir. Camino aceleradamente de regreso al castillo. Por más ínfima que sea la posibilidad, quiero verificar si la figura que vi en el festival era efectivamente la de Kamanosuke. No sé que iré a decirle si es que llego a verle, pero quiero verle al menos, aunque sea para disculparme por mi actitud. Ya es de noche y el castillo está a oscuras salvo por una luz que viene del cuarto de Rokuro. El viejo no me quiere decir pero estoy seguro que él y Rokuro han peleado. El chico ya no le acompaña a ningún lado a menos que se lo ordene y el Lord no quiere hacer eso la mayoría de veces, obligarle. Hoy Rokuro se ha quedado en el castillo, solo….

Voy de frente a la antigua habitación de Kamanosuke y no le hallo allí, sin embargo hay un paquete en medio del cuarto que no estaba esta mañana. Me acerco a verificar y compruebo que contiene algunas pertenencias de Kamanosuke….entonces…..entonces es verdad…ha regresado! Si la figura que vi en el festival era él, entonces debe haberme visto con Izanami para luego salir corriendo. Mierda! Esto es lo peor que pudo haber ocurrido! Mi corazón late a mil mientras reviso habitación por habitación en busca del chico. Cuando finalmente termino de inspeccionar el castillo, mi respiración es agitada. No está aquí….se ha vuelto a marchar…y no se ha llevado nada consigo esta vez…..lo más seguro es que nunca vuelva a verle….

Ese pensamiento me hace sentir un sensación horrible, como hace años no sentía…..estoy como entumecido. No sólo mi cuerpo, también mi mente, todo…..justamente como me sentí cuando perdí a Aika y no entiendo por qué pues las situaciones son completamente distintas….verdad? Aika murió, en cambio Kamanosuke…Camino sin darme cuenta, fuera de la residencia, por el patio, hacia el bosque. Camino sin pensar a dónde ni para qué, sólo camino. No sé cuánto he avanzado cuando de repente escucho unos gemidos. Me acerco para inspeccionar pues suenan más a gemidos de dolor que de placer. Alguien puede estar lastimado. Me acerco sigilosamente y me oculto detrás de unos matorrales. Lo que veo me deja pasmado.

Allí frente mío, bajo la sombra de los árboles está Kamanosuke! Pero no está solo…..Seikai está con él…Kamanosuke tiene los brazos atados a su espalda y está echado sobre la parte superior de la misma mientras Seikai folla su culo, sobre él, en un aposición muy extraña e incómoda. No puedo apartar la vista, parece irral lo que veo. El elongado trozo de carne del monje entra y sale del estrecho culo del pelirrojo con tal violencia como si quisiera romperlo…..Kamanosuke está con los ojos cerrados….su cara se tuerce en dolor mientras deja salir quejidos lastimeros…nunca pone esa cara cuando tenemos sexo ni hace esos sonidos, entonces….entonces el monje le está tomando contra su voluntad! Mi sangre hierve dentro de mis venas y pronto mi mano va a mi espada, con intención de apartar a ese hijo de puta de mi Ka-

"Es todo lo que tienes?" cómo? Kamanosuke ha hablado pero lo que dice es-"vamos imbécil! Dame más duro! Más fuerte!" …..Kamanosuke pide a gritos que Seikai le coja más duro y el monje hace eso mismo. Los gemidos de ambos retumban en mis oídos y no puedo soportarlo más…sin pensarlo, me largo de allí.

Mil ideas pasan por mi cabeza en un instante. Una vez más se comprueba que lo que me dijo es verdad: busca a tipos como Seikai para que le follen duro y le hagan daño cuando está frustrado. Eso es algo que no va a cambiar. Lo que acabo de ver también me hace preguntar si Kamanosuke ya no ha hecho esto mismo con Seikai antes, si no le ha buscado antes como lo ha hecho ahora, a mis espaldas, luego de que se enojara conmigo en algún momento. Si es así, me ha mentido. Como dije, no le culpo pues al parecer no puede controlarlo pero no soporto su mentira…..más que enfadado estoy decepcionado. No hay forma que lo nuestro hubiese llegado más lejos de lo que llegó…..soy comprensivo como para no acusarle por su comportamiento pero soy demasiado posesivo como para permitírselo. No, a quien engaño! No soporto esto! Si se ha metido con Seikai apenas volvió, qué cosas habrá hecho con Jinpachi mientras estuvo fuera! O con alguien más….

Será mejor que me aleje lo más pronto posible de aquí o voy a matar a alguien. Debo volver al festival, volver con Izanami y tratar que el alcohol borre lo que acabo de ver esta noche….hubiese sido mejor si no hubiera vuelto nunca….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Todavía no ha amanecido aún pero me veo forzado a despertarme pues algo ha comenzado a frotarse contra mí nuevamente. Está oscuro y corre algo de viento pero mi cuerpo sigue caliente. Seikai me tiene cogido con sus brazos enrollados alrededor de mi torso, mientras yacemos echados de lado, en el suelo del bosque. Mis brazos están atados hacia adelante al igual que como estaban cuando caí dormido…..Seikai se quedó dormido con su enorme falo enterrado en mi culo, luego de follarme repetidas veces. Todavía sigue dormido pero ha comenzado a mover sus caderas para frotarse dentro de mi culo….siento su verga hincharse de a pocos. Es desagradable.

No puedo evitar recordar las últimas horas que he pasado aquí. Cuando me sentía traicionado al descubrir sobre Saizou e Izanami, Seikai apareció y empezó a atacarme. Al inicio pensé en defenderme pues eso es lo natural, aunque su fuerza bruta no me dejó mucho campo de acción luego que destruyera mi arma. Cuando comprendí que su intención era violarme, traté de librarme de él a toda costa, sin embargo, sus palabras me hicieron frenar en seco.

"…_te fuiste así nomás, dejando a Izanami a solas con ese ninja….tú le arrojaste a sus brazos!..." _me recriminó el monje. Sus palabras calaron muy hondo en mí. En verdad mi partida había provocado eso? Hubiese sido distinto si me hubiese quedado? Me culpaba de haberle hecho indigno para ella y no sé que tonterías más, pero sus palabras me hicieron ver otra cosa muy diferente. Indigno. Será que al contarle mi pasado, Saizou me consideró indigno, de poco valor, como para tomarme en serio? O desde que me conoció se formó esa idea de mí, que era poca cosa como para siquiera ensuciar su espada con mi sangre? Por eso no me mató?

Todas sus acciones lo confirmaban. La manera en que me trataba, lo fácilmente que me remplazó apenas me fui, lo inepto que me consideraba en el combate…de no ser por el sexo, nunca hubiese dedicado tanto tiempo a pasarla conmigo, estoy seguro. Yo no era más que algo para usar y desechar, es lo que desde niño he sido, lo que esos hombres que me retuvieron vieron en mí, y nada más. En aquel entonces llegué a pensar que había algo malo conmigo, algo que desataba sentimientos tan inmorales y grotescos, por llevar a hombres a hacer cosas tan nauseabundas con conmigo….a otros niños no les pasaba eso…..tal vez estaba en lo cierto, hay algo malo conmigo y ellos lo sabían….Saizou también. Todos ellos sólo buscaron satisfacer sus necesidades conmigo mientras esperaban por algo mejor o pasaban a otra cosa. Saizou no era la excepción. Mi partida abrupta le dio tan sólo una excusa para hacer eso mismo: pasar a otra cosa, algo mejor….en otras palabras, a la virginal sacerdotisa a quien siguió en un inicio. Hubiese sido mejor nunca haber abandonado ese calabozo, al menos esos hombres sólo eran capaces de lastimar mi cuerpo…..es lo que llegué a pensar en aquel momento, en cambio Saizou….

Mi mente estaba en shock ante esta revelación y, sin fuerzas ya para luchar, dejé que el monje me usara a placer. El dolor que me producía me distraía un poco de ese intenso vacío en mi pecho, que me asfixiaba. Seikai me folló agresivamente con intención de hacerme daño y yo no me resistí sino hasta que el dolor fue demasiado, dando voz a mi malestar. Sin embargo, sus siguientes palabras volvieron a golpearme fuerte "…_Lo que tú me has hecho es peor que lo que yo te estoy haciendo así que no te quejes….nunca has amado a nadie como yo amo a Izanami…_" Amor? Repasando todo lo que viví desde que comencé a seguir a Saizou a pesar de que él intentaba apartarme, rememorando los momentos en que me sentí feliz a su lado me llevó a una conclusión: yo había amado a Saizou.

Por eso es que me habían dolido tanto sus palabras, su relación con Izanami, su alejamiento…..yo no sentía amor por Jinpachi, a pesar de lo mucho que me atraía físicamente y lo buen amante que era y lo bien que nos llevábamos, no,….yo podía soportar la idea de que apenas volviésemos a Ueda él fuera en busca de Ana pues estaba interesado en esa mujer desde que llegó aquí. Que tuviera sexo con ella luego de haberme follado toda la noche no me molestaba mucho pues ya sabía que sería así con él. Éramos amigos, gustaba de mí pero nada más. Eso era recíproco. Yo no le amaba, por eso podía estar de acuerdo con ese arreglo….nunca podría aceptar eso de Saizou…..

Dejé que Seikai siguiera abusando de mí hasta que se vino en mi boca. Mientras se preparaba para otra ronda, algo comenzó a crecer dentro de mí: rabia. Rabia por haberme enamorado de ese idiota, pero por sobre todo rabia porque él no sintiera lo mismo por mí…..por lastimarme de esa manera, por volverme tan vulnerable, tan estúpido…..por tenerme amarrado a él incluso ahora que estaba padeciendo por su culpa…..Estaba tan molesto! Cuando Seikai comenzó a violentar mi cuerpo nuevamente, ya no me quedé callado y le exigí que me follara más duro. Si iba a hacer eso conmigo, no me convertiría en una víctima más, no, usaría esto para mi propio goce…..y eso hice, creo.

Seikai, todavía dormido, me aprieta más fuerte contra su cuerpo, cogiendo uno de mis pezones entre sus dedos. Jadea muy cerca de mi oreja, metiendo su lengua en ella, mordisqueando un poco mi lóbulo hasta hacerlo sangrar. Cierro los ojos mientras su poderosa erección se clava en mis entrañas, haciendo sonidos húmedos cada vez que golpea contra mi culo. Estamos bañados en sudor, su semen cubre varias partes de mi cuerpo en particular mi culo y mi rostro, él babea sobre mi cara mientras me lame. Huelo a él de pies a cabeza, bañado en su sudor y otros fluídos….es desagradable. Seikai retuerce mi pezón haciéndome gritar y se corre dentro de mi culo. Sigue moviéndose dentro de mí mientras va abriendo los ojos. Cuando está totalmente despierto, sale de mi interior bruscamente y me empuja a un lado, como si quemara. De un tirón libera mis brazos…casi no los siento…..

"La próxima vez te quiero más ajustado. Ya para el final tu culo estaba demasiado flojo. Si no haces algo al respecto te reventaré los testículos si es necesario con tal de conseguir lo que quiero. Ya sabes, me lo debes." Dice el monje, todavía enfadado, colocándose pronto sus ropas para salir a toda prisa de allí, dejándome solo. Aún está oscuro pero los pájaros ya cantan. Me levanto lentamente y recojo lo que queda de mis ropas. Están algo rotas pero todavía puedo vestirlas sin embargo no lo hago en ese momento. Camino hasta donde creo hay un manantial y cuando le encuentro me meto allí. El agua va limpiando mis heridas y mi maltratado y mugriento cuerpo mientras me recupero del ataque.

Dijo que habrá una próxima vez. Ya recuerdo, él me culpa por no haber conseguido tener a Izanami y quiere cobrársela conmigo. Por tonto que se oiga, la posibilidad de que lo de anoche se repita me hace estremecer negativamente. No! No quiero más eso, ser usado de esa forma….ya no más. Ya no me causa el mismo alivio que antes, no lo deseo más. Eso significa que debo irme de aquí. Saizou tiene a Izanami, si me quedo aquí mi rabia sólo irá en aumento y me volveré loco, además no saco nada quedándome….por mucho que desee hacerlo. Sólo conseguiré convertirme en el juguete sexual de ese monigote…..lo último que me dijo, lo que destrozar mis genitales, me hace temblar un poco. Definitivamente no puedo quedarme. Voy a aceptar la oferta de Jinpachi. Él tal vez aún no quiera irse pero puede conseguir que espere en su barco junto a los otros hombres hasta que él regrese. Después nos iremos de aquí y dejaré todo esto atrás…eso espero.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco en el agua pero no salgo hasta que he refregado todo mi cuerpo y ya no puedo sentir el olor de ese hombre sobre mí. A pesar de que quise gozar con lo que Seikai me hacía, y a pesar de que me corrí al final, me tuve que forzar a ello pues no lo disfruté como otras veces. Y no sólo era porque se trataba de Seikai…..a pesar de estar muy afectado por lo de Saizou, no se me había pasado por la cabeza buscar esa clase de alivio con nadie….ese trato rudo y violento. Extraño…... Salgo del manantial y me pongo mis ropas. Ya ha salido el sol. Camino rápidamente hasta mi habitación y me coloco ropas nuevas que cubran mis heridas pues no deseo llamar la atención de nadie. Aunque va a ser difícil que no noten lo hinchadas que están mis mejillas….ni modo. Una vez que estoy vestido, camino en dirección del cuarto de Jinpachi. Anoche debe haber ido con Ana a otro lugar para conversar o *celebrar* su re-encuentro, no sé. No creo que vuelva hasta más tarde pero lo más seguro para mí es esperar por él en su habitación, sólo allí conseguiré dormir unas horas….estoy agotado y muy adolorido. Cuando ya faltan unos metros para llegar a mi destino, me topo con alguien….Saizou. No salgo de mi asombro hasta que él empieza a hablar.

"Espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu viaje, Kamanosuke" dice en un tono hostil que no se molesta en ocultar. Esto sólo consigue hacerme enfadar en un instante.

"No tanto como tú, por lo que he escuchado." Eso no saca ninguna reacción de él, sólo me mira fríamente….con desprecio y asco, antes de proseguir. Uh?

"Buscas a Jinpachi? No tuviste suficiente con lo duro que debe haberte dado estas semanas que han estado a solas o buscas a Seikai para que repitan lo de anoche? Una sola persona no es suficiente para ti, Kamanosuke?" …qué?...cómo-no puede saber eso! Lo de Jinpachi no hay manera de que lo sepa, además no parece seguro de ello, pero lo segundo, sobre Seikai….acaso….

"no te molestes en negarlo. Yo les vi anoche. Eres repugnante. No me interesa los tipos con quienes te revuelcas, pero quiero dejarte una cosa en claro, aunque tal vez ya nos sea necesario: no vuelvas a buscarme….JAMÁS…"

Quiero defenderme y decirle que él no tiene derecho a decirme esas cosas, pero no puedo, la voz no me sale. Estúpidamente, apenas le vi, albergué una pequeña esperanza de que podríamos arreglar las cosas entre los dos…..sólo para ser aplastado de esta manera….ya no hay posibilidad alguna de que volvamos a lo de antes, ni siquiera a cómo estábamos al llegar a Ueda. Esto es el fin….y aún así, todavía albergo sentimientos por él, que hacen que esto me duela más de lo que debería. Saizou se va pero yo me quedo paralizado en mi lugar por unos minutos más antes de seguir avanzando. Casi automáticamente, entro a la habitación de Jinpachi y me recuesto en su futón. Es lo último que recuerdo antes de caer dormido….con un nudo en la garganta que amenaza con ahogarme….

**Jinpachi's POV**

Ocultarle la verdad a Ana fue por demás difícil, aunque estoy seguro que ella sospecha algo sobre lo que sucedió entre Kamanosuke y yo. _"tus gustos no reconocen géneros al parecer…"_ fue lo que me dijo, en su tono frío tan sexy, aunque detecté un pequeño rastro de emoción allí, casi como un reclamo. Eso me llenó de goce. Al parecer mi ausencia tuvo un efecto positivo en nuestra *relación*, pues en su manera particular de ser me había extrañado y estaba…no diría celosa, pero sí saltona respecto a lo que pudiera haber sucedido entre Kamanosuke y yo. Interesante.

Luego de darle vuelta al asunto, por fin conversamos algo sobre el más reciente miembro del grupo. Ella no parecía particularmente interesada en hablar de ese sujeto, únicamente me ponía al tanto de lo que Hanzo había estado haciendo estas semanas que estuve fuera. Tanto ella como yo sabemos que su comportamiento es totalmente fingido y que el ninja buscará el momento apropiado para atacarnos. No hay duda en ello. Lo que todavía no logramos comprender es la decisión de Yukimura para tenerle en el castillo como guerrero. Yo creo en eso de tener a tus enemigos aún más cerca que a tus amigos pero esto es ridículo. Ana no quiere cuestionar al Lord pero no está conforme con su decisión, por eso está a la defensiva. En cambio a mí no me interesa.

Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto…..enterarme que Yukimura le había permitido quedarse aquí como uno de sus Braves me cabreó bastante, tanto que sentí unas ganas enormes de ir donde él para que me justifique sus acciones sin rodeos pero no hice nada de eso. Han pasados semanas desde aquel acontecimiento, de haber estado presente en aquel momento me hubiera manifestado pero ahora ya es muy tarde. Si ni siquiera el flamante líder hizo algo al respecto más que enfurruñarse a solas (según me contó Ana), entonces ya no había nada que hacer. Aunque fastidiado por la aceptación pasiva de Ana de esta estúpida decisión del Lord, tuve tiempo para calmarme. Además de otras cosas en la cabeza…

Si tener a Hanzo aquí beneficiará a Yukimura de alguna manera o le traerá a la ruina, ya no es problema mío. Yo estoy de paso en este lugar, por motivos ajenos a su guerra. Me pareció interesante seguir a este grupo de gente tan especial y pienso permanecer aquí hasta el final, para saciar mi interés….además de conseguir que la bella Ana venga conmigo. Me divierte cortejarla de este modo y que se haga la difícil, por eso sigo aquí; sin embargo, no pienso bajar la guardia con ese sujeto peligroso viviendo en el castillo. No me incomoda su presencia, aún sabiendo que entre él y Ana hubo algo. Ella no quiere saber nada de él y con eso me basta, aunque tampoco me disgusta tener competencia. No, por el contrario, la presencia de ese ninja ha vuelto todo más interesante aún…..peligrosamente interesante, como me agrada.

Cuando pensé que Ana y yo podríamos pasar a otros asuntos más agradables, ella me menciona algo insólito "_Saizou e Izanami son pareja ahora."_ Sabía que Saizou no quería una relación íntima con Kamanosuke, pero involucrarse con esa mocosa al poco tiempo de que el chico se fuera, luego de que pelearan es…bastante frío de su parte. No imaginé que Saizou era ese tipo de hombre y usualmente no me equivoco al juzgar a las personas. Por lo que Kamanosuke me había contado, a pesar de que ambos habían acordado sólo tener una relación física, ésta era exclusiva, y además pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos haciendo cosas ajenas al sexo sin ser amigos. Aunque ninguno quería darle un nombre a aquello, ya se comportaban como cualquier pareja. Que de la noche a la mañana, el ninja decida buscarse a alguien con quien remplazar a Kamanosuke….

Al saber esto, pensé en el chico y en cómo habría tomado las noticias. Kamanosuke había salido a buscarle al festival. Temía que viera a Saizou y armara un escándalo o peor. Le pedí a Ana que fuéramos por allá pues quería hablar con Kakei. Ana no accedió a venir conmigo debido a Hanzo, amparándose en el hecho de que prefería patrullar esta zona ya que bandidos habían querido entrar al pueblo usando esta ruta. Aunque intenté convencerla de venir conmigo pues quería disfrutar de su compañía, ella no accedió, así que fui solo, pero prometiéndole que volvería con algo para ella.

Había mucha gente en el pueblo, sin embargo no demoré mucho en encontrar a Kakei…..o más bien él me halló a mí. "_Cómo se te ocurre irte sin decir nada! Y por tanto tiempo! Qué puede haber sido tan urgente como para que dejaras el castillo furtivamente! Al menos pudiste dejarme una nota diciendo a dónde ibas y cuándo volverías. Por Kami!" _la gente volteó a vernos y eso hizo por fin que Kakei se callara, rojo de vergüenza como un tomate. Es un buen hombre pero se preocupa demasiado. Le dejé en claro que mis asuntos personales no le conciernen a nadie y que a final de cuentas yo hago lo que quiero, pero por gentileza le comuniqué a Rokuro que me iba para no causar alarma con mi desaparición. Kakei sólo suspiró cansado y luego me miró seriamente.

"_Y cómo es que esos asuntos personales incluyen a Kamanosuke?"_ ya me esperaba eso así que me mostré impasible a su comentario. _"Necesitaba asistencia y él estaba disponible en ese momento. Nada más"_ No quería que se formara ideas equivocadas sobre lo que fui a hacer con el chico. No eran erradas pero no necesitaba saber eso. Pasado el altercado, Kakei no preguntó más, visiblemente derrotado al saber que no sacaría más respuestas de mi boca y procedió a ponerme al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos. Me dijo casi lo mismo que Ana, salvo unos detalles más precisos sobre lo que significaba convivir con Hanzo bajo el mismo techo. Le vimos a lo lejos, en un puesto de comida y nos saludó moviendo su mano, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No creo que piense que con eso engaña a nadie, sólo lo hace para molestarnos.

Me habló de Saizou e Izanami y cómo su relación había progresado tan rápidamente pues ya compartían un mismo cuarto. Cuando le preguntó a Saizou sobre su repentino interés amoroso en Izanami, el ninja sólo le respondió que era el destino lo que les había unido. Una respuesta muy vaga y…..para salir del paso. Cuando le pregunté a Kakei cómo se comportaban uno con el otro frente a los demás, él me dijo que no había nada extraño, que hacían cosas que hacen las parejas, diferentes muestras de cariño, pasaban tiempo juntos y que por las noches demostraban físicamente su amor, por lo que Kakei pidió que le cambien de cuarto para no tener que oírles. Mi amigo es un buen tipo pero mojigato. Tanto le cuesta decir que tienen sexo?! El resto del tiempo que pasamos juntos durante la feria le bromeé respecto a esto.

Casi cuando estaba por retirarme llevando algo de comida para compartir con Ana, nos cruzamos con Izanami. Ella estaba con Benmaru. Me dio la bienvenida cordialmente, ambos chicos, y luego la sacerdotisa nos dijo que Saizou había salido pero que volvería pronto. Me tranquilizó oír eso, pues significaba que Saizou y Kamanosuke, de alguna manera, se habían puesto en contacto tras sus espaldas para reunirse y hablar. Estaba seguro que la conversación terminaría mal, pero al menos estaban hablando. Ya no dependía de mí lo que ocurriese luego de eso, debía dejar que arreglen sus problemas solos. Me despedí de todos y fui a re-encontrarme con Ana.

Luego de comer, pasamos la noche patrullando y conversando, claro que yo hice la mayor parte de la conversación, tarea que resulta difícil a su lado pues no puedo evitar recorrer con los ojos su provocativo cuerpo todo el tiempo. No soy discreto (soy apreciativo pero no obsceno al respecto) así que ella lo sabe pero no dice ni hace nada por detenerme, por ello estoy seguro que le gusta. Una vez intenté tocarle, sólo un poco, amistosamente, pero ella no me dejó. No he vuelto a intentarlo de nuevo. Al igual que con Kamanosuke, o con cualquiera, no fuerzo a nadie a corresponder mis atenciones. Ella no quiso, no la voy a obligar, prefiero persuadirla de otras maneras….es más interesante si no me la pone fácil.

Debo haberme ganado su confianza luego de todas las veces que nos hemos reunido de similar manera, incluso cuando los demás le trataban como paria, así que esta noche ella durmió unas horas bajo mi cuidado. Le prometí que vigilaría el lugar mientras ella descansaba por un par de horas hasta que amanezca y así lo hizo, a pesar de resistirse un poco al inicio. Ana se ve mucho más joven e indefensa cuando duerme…..no busqué tocarle pero algunos de sus cabellos alcanzaron mi mano y jugué con ellos un rato. Son tan suaves como los de Kamanosuke. Además de los otros atributos del chico, nadie puede culparme de haberle confundido con una mujer cuando le ví la primera vez….si tan solo tuviera tetas…..

Ya está saliendo el sol y Ana se despierta de golpe. Le doy la mejor de mis sonrisas y ella me mira impávida como de costumbre, aunque noto un leve brillo en sus ojos, claro que puede ser producto del sol. Intercambiamos algunas palabras antes de despedirnos. Hemos acordado vernos a la hora de almuerzo por el jardín que da a la cocina. Quiere que le lleve algo de comer pues todavía está renuente a entrar al castillo mientras Hanzo esté allí. Le dije que si tanto le preocupaba el tipo yo estaría allí para protegerla. _"Yo sé cuidarme sola"_ me respondió brevemente antes de retirarse, con un leve tic en la ceja derecha. Ja! Es entretenido sacar cualquier emoción de ella, aunque sea enojo.

Camino de regreso al castillo y a medio camino me encuentro con Kakei. Vamos juntos a la laguna a pescar nuestro desayuno mientras platicamos. No quiere desayunar en el castillo pues Hanzo está allí y es quien reparte la comida. Vaya! Ok, entiendo que nadie guste de su presencia y de que estén molestos, pero si han accedido a quedarse y obedecer lo que Yukimura ha estipulado, deberían dejar de comportarse de ese modo. No digo que sean amigos del ninja (yo no pienso serlo) pero es ridículo que le eviten de esa manera, que huyan de él. Hanzo debe estar más que satisfecho con esto.

"Sólo están dejando que Hanzo gane terreno, permitiéndole que les saque del lugar que pertenecen y al que han jurado proteger" Kakei me mira seriamente y responde enérgicamente que tengo razón y que va a tomar medidas inmediatas para resolver esto. Kakei da media vuelta con intención de volver al castillo y le detengo. Me ha traído aquí a desayunar y eso es lo que vamos a hacer, luego tendrá tiempo para encargarse de eso. Ya han aguantado así varias semanas, unas horas más no harán ningún cambio. Desayunamos en paz, conversamos un largo rato mientras le ayudo con unas armas y los caballos en el establo, antes de volver al castillo. La mayor parte de nuestra conversación es sobre como los demás han tomado el que Saizou e Izanami ahora sean pareja. Seikai lo tomó muy mal (destrozó una pared del castillo que luego tuvo que volver a levantar), los demás estaban sorprendidos. Yukimura celebró la ocasión. Hn! Ya lo suponía. Sea como fuere, al final el viejo ha conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba.

Nos encontramos con Sasuke a medio camino y Kakei le pregunta por Saizou (quiere hablar con él primero pues es el flamante líder del grupo). Sasuke viene acompañado de esa comadreja suya y de Verónica. Anoche, antes de ir a ver a Ana, mandé a Verónica de regreso a mi cuarto hasta que volviera. Al parecer se cansó de esperar y ha buscado a Sasuke para que le haga compañía. Hn! Sasuke es un buen muchacho pero no quiero que trate a mi pantera como mascota, pues si se convierte en mascota no habrá lugar para ella en mi barco y en verdad no quisiera tener que dejarla. Sasuke le dice a mi amigo que Saizou e Izanami han ido al pueblo. Mientras habla, yo miro desaprobatoriamente a Verónica (por haberme desobedecido) quien baja sus orejas pidiendo perdón.

Kakei y Sasuke se van cada uno por su lado. Sin que le diga nada, Verónica me sigue de regreso al castillo. Intenta ganarse mi afecto, rozando su cabeza contra mis botas pero yo no respondo. Quiero que le quede claro que ella debe obedecer lo que le digo. Si quiere ser la mascota de ese chico, entonces tendré que dejarle aquí. Caminamos lentamente hasta el castillo y finalmente llegamos a mi habitación. "Quédate aquí" le ordeno, señalando que permanezca sentada en frente de mi puerta. Ella obedece y yo le recompenso sobando su cabeza. Ella ronronea satisfecha y entro a mi habitación.

Para sorpresa mía, mi habitación ya tiene un ocupante. Kamanosuke está durmiendo sobre mi futón, echado de lado. Me acerco y agacho despacio para no despertarle bruscamente pues no tengo idea de qué hace aquí. Aunque él y Saizou hayan terminado y él esté muy afectado por ello, eso no explica su presencia en mi habitación. Saizou está en el pueblo con Izanami. Dada la obsesión del chico por el ninja, supuse que estaría allí también, persiguiéndoles. No suena lógico dada sus circunstancias pero este chico ha probado ir en contra de la lógica. Su obsesión con el ninja es más fuerte que eso, sino no hubiese siquiera vuelto para conversar con él.

Le examino con detenimiento, únicamente con los ojos. Su rostro se ve muy apacible mientras duerme, eso ya lo había notado antes, pero lo que es nuevo aquí son las marcas rojas en sus mejillas y lo hinchadas que están. Desciendo por su cuerpo, levantando un poco sus ropas y no me agrada lo que veo. Marcas de mordidas, moretones y dedos cubren su piel blanca, y eso que únicamente puedo ver la piel que no está cubierta por sus ropas. Qué ha pasado? Acaso Saizou le ha atacado de esta manera? No se trata sólo de signos de batalla, sino también de abuso sexual. No entiendo qué puede haber llevado al ninja a ultrajarle a pesar de saber lo que padeció de más joven. Esto hace hervir mi sangre.

Kamanosuke y el ninja han tenido sexo duro antes pero lo que veo aquí no es eso, es un deseo de hacer daño que va más allá del juego sexual. Kamanosuke huele a limpio, debe haberse dado un baño, y está usando ropas nuevas pues no es lo que llevaba puesto ayer cuando llegamos. Aunque me gustan diferentes tipos de juego sexuales, no entiendo la necesidad que sienten muchos de lastimar de esta manera a su pareja para llegar al clímax. Este ataque brutal lo realizan ya sea hombres que buscan venganza (de la persona a quien atacan o para lastimar a alguien asociado a ella. También hay aquellos que usan a un tercero para estos fines) u hombres que buscan sentirse poderosos pues no lo son en verdad, y quieren dominar y controlar a su víctima de este modo. Claro que también están los sádicos. Saizou no encaja en estos criterios…al menos eso pienso. No tiene razones para vengarse de Kamanosuke, ni tampoco necesita sentirse poderoso, ya que el chico está a sus pies. Será un pelea que terminó mal?

Kamanosuke comienza a despertar y se sobresalta un poco al verme. Dejo que termine de despabilarse y le ayudo a sentarse bien. Le alcanzo un bowl con agua para que se asee un poco.

"Saizou te hizo esto?" digo en voz seria pero no amenazadora, abriendo su polo para dejar al descubierto sus heridas. Kamanosuke aparta débilmente mi mano y se cubre, agachando la mirada. No pienso irme por las ramas. Si Saizou le hizo eso entonces va a tener que vérselas conmigo.

"No….no fue él…recién le he visto un rato esta mañana." Cómo? Entonces no han hablado y lo que es mucho peor, algún degenerado le ha emboscado de nuevo, tal vez ha sido un grupo pues él es capaz de defenderse, a menos…a menos que luego de escuchar sobre Saizou e Izanami haya decidido aliviar sus frustraciones en otra parte. Eso me haría sentir muy enojado pues él sabe que puede contar conmigo para eso, en lugar de buscar en otro lado y terminar así. No lo hemos hablado, pero creí que luego de lo que pasamos juntos esas semanas, él me lo pediría si sentía esas urgencias de nuevo. Antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, quiero escuchar de sus labios lo que sucedió anoche. Le pregunto qué fue lo que pasó y él se queda pensando un rato antes de responder.

"Ya debes saber sobre Saizou e Izanami, verdad?" muevo afirmativamente la cabeza. "bueno, cuando les vi juntos en el festival, regresé corriendo al castillo. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un caos. Yo me voy luego de que él no creyera que fui atacado, después de ser ignorado durante semanas por Saizou, y lo primero que veo al volver es a ellos dos besándose. No sólo eso, comparten una habitación ahora, donde él se la coge todas las noches! Dónde quedó eso de que no quería formalizar con nadie?! Que luego de morir su esposa, no quería a nadie más así en su vida? Qué sucedió con lo aquello de que sólo quería tener sexo conmigo, que nadie más le interesaba de ese modo?!"

Kamanosuke empieza a respirar agitadamente, cogiéndose el pecho, visiblemente molesto. Se cubre la cara y yo le alcanzo un vaso de agua para que se tranquilice. No sabía que Saizou haya estado casado y que haya enviudado tan joven. Eso explica muchas cosas, por lo que comprendo el malestar y confusión del chico frente mío. Que haya guardado ese secreto de mí por lo mucho que le interesaba el ninja, dice mucho de cuán comprometido estaba con esa *relación*. No le culpo por sentirse traicionado. Vaya! Sabía que esto terminaría mal pero no imaginé que tanto. Aunque a pesar de todo, y sin que él mismo no se dé cuenta, Kamanosuke lo está manejando mejor de lo que esperaba. Para empezar, está aquí en mi habitación, hablando conmigo.

"Salí a buscarte pero no estabas en la laguna así que decidí volver al castillo para esperar por ti aquí. Sin embargo, me encontré con alguien a medio camino…" Kamanosuke se queda callado de repente y le insto a continuar.

"Fue Seikai, de acuerdo? Me sentía mal, me cogió desprevenido y me atacó. Destrozó mi arma, intenté defenderme pero él es mucho más fuerte que yo físicamente…..al final le dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera. Me culpaba de que Izanami haya escogido a Saizou por encima de él, que le volviera indigno para ella y quería vengarse de mí, en fin. Son muchas cosas para contar, no quiero recordar tampoco…..Saizou nos vio, eso me dijo cuando nos vimos esta mañana. Estaba furioso pues me escuchó cuando le pedía a Seikai que me diera más duro y…..me ordenó que no le buscara más…..eso es todo."

Aunque el exabrupto de Saizou es injustificado y absurdo (sabe del pasado del chico, por qué dijo eso al ser abusado. No quiere decir que haya consentido lo que Seikai le hizo. Por qué Saizou no puede siquiera darle el beneficio de la duda?), lo que hizo Seikai es repudiable. No puedo permitir que este acto quede impune o puede repetirse. Aunque no estaba enterado de su interés por Izanami, nada justifica sus acciones. No soporto ver a Kamanosuke tan abatido y dolido. Me pongo de pie para salir en busca del monje cuando una mano sujeta mi pantalón y me detiene.

"Espera, no te vayas! Déjalo pasar, ok?...ya no tiene importancia….no cambia nada….." le explico a Kamanosuke que si no hago algo Seikai puede aprovecharse de él de nuevo. Él se ve tan….triste.

"Sí, me dijo que haría eso…..incluso amenazó con mutilarme pa-no, en fin….mira, lo que voy a pedirte no lo hago por eso…bueno, tal vez en parte, pero principalmente es porque ya no tengo más motivos para quedarme aquí y necesito pasar a otra cosa….no quiero seguir viviendo de esta manera…." Intrigado, me siento de nuevo a su lado y le pregunto de qué se trata.

"Quiero aceptar tu oferta, si aún está en pie. Quiero formar parte de tu tripulación. Sé que no vas a volver a tu barco hasta terminar tus asuntos aquí por eso quería pedirte que me dejes esperar por tu regreso allá, en tu barco. Ya no deseo quedarme en este lugar…." Su resolución me toma por sorpresa. Le digo que no hay ningún problema con ello, pero que tendrá que esperar pues mi barco llegará al puerto recién en 5 días. Cuando eso pase le llevaré hasta allí y le presentaré con los demás. Kamanosuke se pone un poco pálido pues todavía tiene que esperar 5 días. No quiere admitirlo al inicio pero luego afirma que no sabe si podrá evitar a Seikai por tanto tiempo.

"No te preocupes por ese idiota. Si no deseas volver a tu cuarto, no tengo problemas con que te quedes aquí. Tengo otro futón para ti. No tienes que salir solo tampoco, puedes venir conmigo o si prefieres quedarte aquí dentro para no toparte con nadie, por mi está bien. No confrontaré a Seikai ya que así lo deseas pero le voy a dejar bien en claro que no entre aquí. Eso no puedes impedírmelo." Kamanosuke sonríe un poco diciendo que prefiere no salir de aquí por 5 días y eso me pone contento. Si haciendo lo que me pide le hago sentir mejor, eso haré. No quiero verle así de abatido…sin embargo, le dejaré muy en claro a Seikai que no le quiero ver cerca de mi cuarto ni quiero oírle preguntar por Kamanosuke, o le va a pesar…..

La barriga de Kamanosuke suena y recién caigo en cuenta que ya es hora del almuerzo. Cómo vuela el tiempo! Le digo que espere allí mientras voy por algo de comer para nosotros dos y para Verónica, además de algunas cosas de su cuarto para que se acomode aquí. Kamanosuke no pone objeciones. Pensaba almorzar con Ana pero el chico me necesita, de todas maneras iré a visitarle unos minutos. Seguramente Seikai debe estar escondido en alguna aparte pero tendrá que volver a su cuarto de noche a dormir…o tal vez estará merodeando buscando a Kamanosuke. Mientras el chico duerme, aprovecharé para *dialogar* con el monje.

"Abre el segundo cajón de ese mueble. Allí encontrarás algunos ungüentos para curar tus heridas, y vendas, si las necesitas. Anda atendiendo tus heridas mientras regreso…..a menos que quieras que sea yo quien te unte las pomadas. Prometo que te agradará lo que haré contigo…." Kamanosuke se pone algo colorado y me dice fastidiado que él puede solo. Va a ser divertido tenerle aquí por 5 días. Estoy satisfecho con que haya decidido aceptar mi oferta. Creo que no vacilará en cumplir su palabra siempre y cuando no vea a Saizou; y pienso que él también es consciente de ello pues no desea dejar esta habitación. Las cosas están empezando a tomar un buen rumbo. Estoy seguro que Kamanosuke estará mejor lejos de aquí. Ahora sólo falta convencer a Ana y Kakei que vengan conmigo también…..

* * *

_Jajaja, sí pues lisimi :) todos están locos por Kamanosuke jeje. Bueno, de una manera u otra…..su comportamiento es resultado de lo que tuvo que sobrellevar de joven, más o menos…de todas formas, se verá a lo largo de los capítulos que quedan (sí, ya no falta tanto) cómo cambia (ya se puede ver algo de eso ahora) un poco y eso le hace ver las cosas de distinto modo :) Determina mucho el final también._

_Deli-girl, gracias por tu comentario; Nanao, todavía no hay respuesta sobre __ese__ problema :/ cualquier cosita, te mando un PM ;)_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	23. Chapter 23: Farewell (yes)

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Jinpachi no demora mucho en volver con el almuerzo. Como no pude ir a festival por obvias razones, me cuenta sobre lo que vio mientras estuvo allí buscándome. Al parecer, luego de enterarse por Ana sobre lo de Saizou e Izanami, fue a buscarme para ver qué había sido de mí…..cómo era que había tomado las noticias. Me ha tomado tiempo reconocerlo pero Jinpachi es un buen amigo. Creo que voy a disfrutar ser parte de su tripulación. Beben y la pasan bien el tiempo que no están cumpliendo con algún trabajo, eso va perfecto conmigo. Además, aunque todavía se me sigue insinuando mientras almorzamos no ha intentado sobrepasarse conmigo, no va más allá de la broma. A pesar de que acepté tener sexo con él mientras estuvimos fuera, no se ha aprovechado de ello para tener carta libre conmigo. Me sigue tratando igual que siempre.

Me ha dicho que no me ha invitado a su barco para calentar su cama y que lo que pasó en esa casa en medio del bosque no se repetirá a menos que lo desee…..eso es nuevo para mí, no sé que pensar, sólo sé que me hace sentir más cómodo en su presencia. Terminamos de comer (él ha hecho la mayor parte de la conversación….le agradezco que no me haya forzado a participar mucho pues no estoy de ánimos) y una vez que estoy con el estómago lleno me siento mucho mejor. Mientras estuvo fuera me coloqué esas pomadas en el cuerpo y usé un par de vendajes para cubrir las heridas más feas (eso lo hice más por él que por mí, pues se nota que no le gusta ver esas marcas tan desagradables en mi cuerpo, y no quiero que tenga motivos para buscar a Seikai y causarle problemas). Ya me siento mucho mejor.

Jinpachi me pregunta si tengo la espalda lastimada y le respondo que no sé. No puedo ver mi espalda! Hay un espejo pero igual no puedo. A regañadientes acepto su oferta de que me revise la espalda. Me hecho en el suelo boca abajo y él levanta mi polo dejando al aire mi espalda, y acomoda mi cabello a un lado. No puedo verle a la cara pero me incomoda que no diga nada. Cuando voy a preguntarle qué ocurre. Él comenta que no está tan mal pero necesito algo del ungüento. Jinpachi coge el ungüento y se lo frota en las manos; al poco rato siento sus manos tibias sobar mi espalda. Lo hace pausada y cuidadosamente, desde arriba hasta abajo, presionando ligeramente la piel con las yemas de sus dedos, deslizando sus manos en un vaivén delicioso y relajante, apoyándolas en mis hombros para luego descender hasta un poco más debajo de mi cintura y repetir el movimiento de nuevo…a pesar de que tengo la cara oculta entre mis brazos, el gemido que escapa de mis labios puede ser oído.

"Me complace que te guste mi masaje pero no creo que debería gustarte tanto. Lo hago por motivos medicinales únicamente, sabes?" aunque no le puedo ver estoy seguro que está sonriendo satisfecho; yo en cambio agradezco que desde allí no pueda ver mi cara colorada de vergüenza. Termina el masaje, me coloca el polo encima y eso es todo. Me dice que permanezca recostado así boca abajo unos minutos para que mi piel absorba por completo el ungüento.

Conversamos el resto de la tarde sobre cómo le fue con Ana y sobre Hanzo, antes de pasar a cosas no relacionadas con nada que tenga que ver con Yukimura y sus Braves. Jinpachi, aunque contrariado por la decisión de Yukimra de tener a ese ninja aquí, no parecer perturbado en lo más mínimo, por el contrario se le ve…..entusiasmado? no, algo más parecido a motivado. Aunque me advirtió que no me metiera con ese sujeto, creo que esa regla no aplica para él pues tengo la impresión de que si Hanzo le da una excusa piensa írsele encima. Espero que lo haga….no estoy con ánimos para pelear pero me encantaría ver que Jinpachi hiciera sangrar a ese bastardo….aunque por otro lado, no deseo que lo haga pues eso puede retrasar mi partida y no soportaría permanecer más de cinco días en este lugar.

Jinpachi se va a traer la cena pero esta vez demora mucho. Me quedo dando vueltas en el futón, jugando con una cosa extraña que encontré en uno de sus cajones "_Eso es un ábaco. No es un juguete, sirve para hacer cuentas. No lo rompas"_ Intentó explicarme cómo era que se usaba pero al final no entendí mucho. Sólo me gusta mover los discos de un lugar a otro. Cuando ya pienso que Jinpachi no ha de volver, la puerta del cuarto se abre. Como se ha ido alrededor de una hora, le pregunto si sucedió algo. Él sólo responde que se perdió en le camino. Cretino! Ni siquiera disimula su mentira. Por qué no me dice mejor que no es asunto mío en lugar de decirme esas tonterías! Bah! No interesa. Si no me quiere contar, allá él! Comemos lo que ha traído (udon, mi favorito!) y nos vamos a dormir. Me dice a modo de buenas noches que mañana traerá sake para la cena. Perfecto!

No sé qué se preguntarán los demás respecto a que permanezca encerrado en el cuarto de Jinpachi pero asumo que él les ha dicho alguna mentira. La verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen de mí. Pronto no estaré aquí y no creo que nadie me vaya a extrañar. Mi único amigo es el pirata y pronto él se me unirá en su barco. Eso es todo. No sé si Jinpachi (quien me está dando la espalda) está dormido pero yo no consigo conciliar el sueño. Por un lado todavía pienso en aquel momento en que vi a Saizou e Izanami besarse….cuando Yukimura me dijo que dormían juntos…..cuando Saizou dijo que no me quería ver más…..por otro lado, tener a Jinpachi tan cerca (si estiro mi mano le podría tocar) me pone caliente y me hace recordar esa noche que pasamos en la cabaña. Antes sólo me había follado como parte de la terapia o como le llame. Nunca podía verle a la cara, me electrocutaba como castigo y me cogía duro como recompensa mientras estaba amarrado. En cambio esa noche pude experimentar cómo era él con sus parejas sexuales….como trataba a sus amantes.

Fue una experiencia diferente y la disfruté mucho. Me encantó y no comprendo por qué! Todo mi cuerpo me pedía más y al final terminamos teniendo sexo toda la noche a su manera, a pedido mío, ya no como parte del trato. Amanecí en sus brazos, pegado a su pecho y eso, aunque nuevo, me agradó mucho…..me hizo sentir especial, pues no es algo que haga con cualquiera. "_Crees que paso toda la noche así con una prostituta? Ey, incluso con las que son mis amigas y trato mejor, esto sigue siendo su trabajo, me cobran por hora y yo no les pago por dormir." _Aunque habíamos tenido sexo varias veces, dormimos el resto de la noche, juntos y pegados el uno al otro. No me botó de su cama luego de que terminó conmigo como pensaba que haría. Eso es definitivamente algo nuevo para mí pues yo tampoco quería irme.

Aunque es evidente que me estima y que le atraigo físicamente, y que además disfrutó teniendo sexo conmigo, no ha intentado en todo el día *saltarme encima*. Sí, bromea al respecto, me toca como hizo mientras me frotaba la espalda, pero nada más. Aunque en un principio no le tomé mucha importancia, ahora su actitud me está desesperando. Mi mente está intranquila por los eventos de anoche y de esta mañana, y mi cuerpo me pide acción. Su manera de tener sexo, de tocarme, me hacen sentir especial, hacen estremecer cada fibra de mi ser, y necesito de eso para apaciguar mi mente. Ni siquiera la forma brutal con que me tomó Seikai ha conseguido calmarme, no como en otras ocasiones que he buscado lo mismo. No aguanto, le tengo tan cerca y me siento tan-…..espero que no se niegue, eso me dolería mucho.

A pesar de que corro un riesgo muy grande de ser rechazado, avanzo arrastrando un poco el futón debajo de mí y me coloco más cerca de él. Estiro mi brazo para tocar con mi palma su musculosa espalda bronceada. Es tan caliente al tacto y tan bien definida! Las cicatrices que la surcan sólo la hacen ver más apetecible…me pregunto quién le habrá hecho esto? Jinpachi no usa un polo para dormir. Fue una tortura verle quitarse el polo cuando se preparaba para acostarse….fue un gran esfuerzo apartar la vista para no mirarle detenidamente….aunque no pude detener el rubor de mis mejillas….me gusta su cuerpo…casi tanto o tanto como el de Saizou, aunque de un modo distinto…Jinpachi es más grande…..

"No puedes dormir?" pregunta Jinpachi sin voltear a verme. No me sorprende que despertara tan pronto al contacto de mi mano, así que sin vacilar continúo explorando su amplia espalda con mi mano, como memorizando cada marca, y me pego más a él para respirar su aroma varonil tan provocativo. No me ha apartado, eso es buena señal. Me acerco un poco más y deposito levemente un beso entre sus escápulas, deliberadamente usando sólo mis labios para que le queden claras mis intenciones. Jinpachi se da la vuelta lentamente y me alejo un poco para darle espacio. A pesar de la oscuridad puedo ver sus ojos observándome meticulosamente.

"Eso es lo que quieres? Tus heridas no han sanado del todo aún." Eso no es un detente, así que lo ignoro. Me reclino de lado sobre su pecho colocando una mano sobre sus duros pectorales y atrapo su boca en un beso. Su barba me raspa un poco el mentón y eso hace más exquisito el beso. Saboreo despacio sus labios antes de meter mi lengua. Yo también puedo ir lento! Él no se resiste y más bien participa entusiásticamente del beso pero dejándome guiarlo, lo que me excita aún más. Desciendo mi mano de su pecho a su abdomen. Me encantan sus abdominales! No puedo dejar de tocarles, delineando cada definido músculo, presionando su bajo vientre a placer.

"Ya estoy mejor. Si lo que no quieres ver son las marcas en mi cuerpo, he cubierto la mayoría con vendas. La oscuridad ayuda también con eso." Preferiría verle mientras tenemos sexo pero sé que no lo disfrutaría con mi cuerpo maltratado de esta manera. No creo que sea porque me encuentra repugnante sino porque no tolera ver esa clase de maltrato…no en sus amantes…nunca debe haber forzado a nadie a tener sexo con él entonces…..a pesar de ser tan grande…eso es otra cosa nueva para mí. Jinpachi me rodea con uno de sus brazos, el que está bajo mío, y coloca su palma sobre mi cadera derecha. Masajea un poco la zona por debajo de mi pantalón hasta llegar a mi culo y posarse en la raja de mis nalgas. De pronto siento la punta de su dedo presionar contra mi entrada y dejo salir un leve quejido.

"Aunque no me gusta verte así, no es a lo que me refiero. Tu cuerpo opina distinto que tú, ves? No estás del todo recuperado. Te pondrás peor si no te cuidas." Dejo de tocarle y me aparto un poco. Aunque lo que dice es cierto, su rechazo duele y no quiero que me vea dolido. No me interesa si me lastima, sólo quiero que me demuestre lo mucho que me desea y me tome como esa noche. No entiende acaso? Ya que me tiene cogido con su brazo no me deja apartarme más y me pega nuevamente a él.

"Ey, no he dicho que no, sólo que no por aquí. Hoy te enseñaré algo nuevo." Cuando le pregunto si es que se refiere a que tengamos sexo oral, él dice que no se trata de eso (argumenta que mi rostro y boca están muy lastimados todavía). Entonces qué? Si no va a follar alguno de esos dos orificios, qué piensa hacer? Jinpachi se ríe discretamente cuando comento eso, me besa en la frente y me pide que sólo le deje actuar. Me quita los pantalones, me acomoda sobre él, pecho contra pecho, mis piernas abiertas a ambos lados de su cintura, y mi falo atrapado entre nuestros vientres. Su cara está tan cerca a la mía (mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza) que puedo sentir su respiración….sus ojos clavados en los míos….puedo aspirar su aroma. Le beso en la mejilla, la quijada, el mentón, antes de llegar a su boca nuevamente.

Compartimos un beso húmedo pero lento, con nuestras lenguas jugando en su boca deliciosamente. Tan concentrado estoy en el beso que no noto que mis caderas han comenzado a moverse de arriba abajo, frotando mi verga contra su abdomen, lentamente, placenteramente. No lo noto sino hasta que mi erección empieza a crecer y puedo sentir a flor de piel cada uno de los músculos de su abdomen estimular mi falo. Es delicioso! Jinpachi desciende sus manos desde mis hombros, bajando por mi espalda hasta mis caderas y finalmente se posan sobre mis glúteos. Los frota y masajea un poco antes de separarlos para colocar su erguido pene ente ellos. Jinpachi presiona mis glúteos contra su verga y los usa para estimularla, sobándoles contra ella, haciéndola crecer más. Es fantástico! La quiero dentro de mí.

Permanecemos así por varios minutos, estimulándonos mutuamente. Cuando Jinpachi rompe el beso para besar mi cuello (apartando mis cabellos suavemente), un gemido escapa de mis labios. Él me pide que no haga ruido pues, aunque su cuarto está apartado del resto, alguien podría oírnos. Eso me entristece un poco pues comprendo que él quiere mantener lo que hacemos en secreto a causa de Ana, y además seguramente no desea que le involucren conmigo de ese modo. Soy indigno después de todo, una vergüenza. Saizou tampoco quería que los otros supieran que nos frecuentábamos por eso mismo, estoy seguro ahora…..no tuvo ningún problema en anunciar lo suyo con Izanami pues ella es muy diferente a mí. Jinpachi nota mi repentina apatía y me obliga a decirle lo que me pasa por la cabeza. No tengo que entrar en mucho detalle pues él comprende de inmediato y me interrumpe.

"Ey, yo no lo digo por eso. Ana no es ninguna ilusa, sabe muy bien que me gustas e intuye lo que hicimos mientras estuvimos fuera. El que se entere no afectaría mis chances con ella. Ana es una mujer muy peculiar como para que le entiendas. Kakei por otra parte no tiene idea, y si llega a saber de esto seguro armará un escándalo y dirá que me he aprovechado de ti. Sin embargo, aunque eso sería incómodo, no es la razón por la que te pido guardar silencio. No quiero darle más motivos a Saizou para que descargue su furia contigo, como hizo Seikai. Si antes estaba celoso del tiempo que pasábamos juntos, al saber de esto explotaría y es posible que venga a confrontarte y te humille en público o cosas peores mientras no me encuentro. No quiero que pases por eso. Si por el contrario quieres que se entere para que vea lo que se está perdiendo, te haré gritar tan fuerte que despertarás a todos los del castillo. No tengo ningún inconveniente. Es tu decisión."

Sus palabras me hacen estremecer y a la vez me hacen sentir mejor. No se avergüenza de mí y me ha dado a escoger. Lo que dijo sobre Saizou….sí, tiene razón. Me lo imagino haciendo eso. Esta mañana, estaba furioso por lo que sucedió con Seikai….pero no tiene nada contra el monje y cree que le busqué para aplacar mi enojo, como le conté que hacía…lo de ahora es totalmente distinto….si me escucha disfrutando del sexo con Jinpachi, de quien ya tenía celos…..no quiero imaginar lo que me haría o diría…y aunque sólo decidiera humillarme con palabras, eso me dolería un montón…..escuchar esas cosas de la persona que amas es devastador (no lo sé de primera mano pero lo intuyo)…amor…..ya no deseo saber nada de eso. Le digo a Jinpachi que mantendré la boca cerrada y retomamos donde nos habíamos quedado.

Luego de varios minutos besándonos y frotándonos el uno contra el otro, explorando a mi gusto su cuerpo, él cambia de posición. Me coloca echado de lado sobre el futón y él se pega a mí por detrás. Rodea con uno de sus brazos mi cuello y con el otro mi torso. Besa y lame mi oreja y mejilla mientras frota su hinchado miembro entre mis nalgas y contra mi espalda, a la vez que estimula mis pezones con su otra mano, por debajo de mi polo. Es difícil permanecer en silencio pero lo consigo a medias. Ya mi erección es dolorosa y requiere alivio. Comienzo a frotarla con mis manos pero Jinpachi me pide que me detenga. Levanta un poco mi pierna izquierda y posiciona su verga entre mis muslos, justo debajo de mis testículos. Es tan grande y gruesa como la recuerdo…me dan ganas de metérmela a la boca.

"Coge ambas con tus manos…sí, así está bien. Ahora déjame a mi el resto." Jinpachi empieza a mover sus caderas, despacio primero y luego más rápido, pidiéndome que junte fuerte los muslos y ajuste un poco mis manos. La fricción que esto produce me hace sentir más caliente. Utilizo ambas manos para rodear nuestros falos y la sensación es divina! Ya falta poco para que me venga. La respiración pesada de Jinpachi en mi oído, sumado a la manera con que estimula mis pezones, es demasiado. Volteo el rostro un poco y le atrapo en un beso, para que no se oiga mi gemido más allá de estas paredes. Me corro allí mismo y él lo hace segundos después. Descansamos de nuestro orgasmo en esa posición por largo rato, antes de limpiarnos. Jinpachi me da la vuelta para que estemos cara a cara, echados de lado y me rodea entre sus brazos, tapándonos con una sábana a ambos.

"Ahora crees que puedas dormir?" yo respondo que con satisfecho "uh-hum" antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez en esa noche.

* * *

Al despertar, siento una mano en mi culo. Dicha mano soba, presiona, se desliza, hurga y en general se entretiene con mi nalga derecha suave pero insistentemente. Se trata de Jinpachi, quien ya no lleva puestos sus pantalones, dejando ver su prominente erección la cual frota contra mi abdomen. Debe haber estado haciendo lo mismo un buen rato ya pues yo también estoy duro allí abajo.

"Buenos días. Haces los gemidos más deliciosos mientras duermes." Me pongo colorado en el acto. Claro! Si me toca de ese modo cómo espera que no!

"oye, qué haces? Ya van a despertar todos para desayunar."

"Todavía hay tiempo, además si no haces ruido no pasará nada. A menos que quieras que me detenga. Si es así dilo, no pasa nada." Jinpachi continúa jugando con mi nalga, ahora explorando mi entrada sin meter su dedo allí. Eso hace que mi falo se yerga más. No digo nada, en su lugar beso su cuello y cojo su falo con mi mano derecha. No tenemos tanto tiempo como anoche y además Jinpachi ya me ha estimulado suficiente mientras dormía, así que a los pocos minutos él baña mi vientre con su semilla y yo, mi mano. Él se asea rápido y sale a traer el desayuno mientras yo termino de limpiar el lugar.

El resto del día así como los 2 días siguientes la pasamos así. Comiendo, conversando, teniendo sexo sin penetración (todavía insiste con que tengo que recuperarme. Ya no me duelen mucho las heridas así que sólo lo dice porque sigo amoratado, un poco), bromeando, tomando sake, en fin, pasándola bien, de una manera tranquila. No tomo hasta caer dormido pues quiero disfrutar del sexo que me da plenamente, el tiempo que pueda. Jinpachi no pasa todo el día conmigo pues tiene cosas que hacer (y seguramente parte de esas cosas tienen que ver con Ana), así que las horas en que no le veo me *entretengo* sin su ayuda, aunque pienso en él…..a veces Saizou quiere colarse en mi mente pero en eso llega Jinpachi y hace desaparecer todos esos pensamientos.

Ayer regresó más pronto de lo que imaginaba y me encontró *entreteniéndome*. Él no volteó el rostro ni nada, sólo se me quedó viendo apreciativamente. Yo no me puse colorado o intenté cubrirme, luego de detenerme un segundo por la sorpresa, continué masturbándome para sus ojos, gimiendo un poco más alto sólo para sus oídos. Jinpachi no me decepcionó en lo absoluto. Se desprendió de sus ropas rápidamente y me hizo correrme dos veces seguidas a plena luz de día. "_Pasado mañana voy a follar tu hermoso rostro y ese culo tuyo tan provocador toda la noche, pues partimos a la mañana siguiente muy temprano rumbo al barco y quiero que tengas un recuerdo hasta que nos volvamos a ver."_ Me susurró al oído mientras descansaba de mi orgasmo recostado en su pecho. Ya no puedo esperar a que sea mañana!

Jinpachi se ha ido bastante rato pero va a volver con la cena. Ojalá Rokuro haya preparado algo bueno! No sé si lee la mente, pero desde que regresamos al castillo, Rokuro ha preparado los platillos que más me gustan. Qué le habrá dicho Jinpachi? Cómo habrá explicado, no sólo a Rokuro sino a los demás, que pase todo el día encerrado en su cuarto? Dijo que iba a *hablar* con Seikai para que no intentara siquiera acercarse a esta habitación, pero algo debe haberle dicho a los demás también pues ninguno ha venido a molestarme. No es que espere que alguno de ellos venga a preguntar si me encuentro bien, sino que ni siquiera el pesado de Yukimura ni la odiosa de Izanami se han aparecido. Mejor! No quiero ver a nadie y pueda ser que mate a Izanami si se aparece por aquí sonriendo estúpidamente por lo feliz que está de tener a Saizou…..como restregándomelo en la cara.

Es mejor así, además tampoco tengo muchas ganas de salir, no, peor aún, tengo miedo de hacerlo y encontrarme con Saizou. Él es otro que no ha venido pero aunque eso no me sorprende, es un alivio que no lo haga pues soy capaz de arruinar todo si le veo. Luego de comprender muy bien lo que siento por él, cada vez que siquiera pienso en el ninja mi corazón late muy rápido…qué sucedería si le veo? Eso no interesa pues él ha dejado en claro que no desea que le busque más y yo voy a marcharme pronto…..No le he preguntado a Jinpachi si los demás saben que me voy a ir de Ueda (esta vez para siempre) pues no quiero que lo tome como lo que es: esperanza. Deseo saber si Saizou sabe que me voy a ir y no volver más. Sueño con que venga a impedírmelo y todo se arregle, cuando en realidad no hay nada que indique siquiera que eso puede ser posible. Saizou mismo me cree indigno de él y me detesta, y ya pasó la página…..Soy un idiota! Por qué no consigo dejarle ir?!

"Rokuro te manda esto. Incluso te ha envuelto un poco más de esa salsa que tanto te gusta. Si quieres puedes tener también la mía." Jinpachi entra y cierra la puerta detrás suyo, colocando nuestra cena a un lado. Gracias a Kami! Su presencia calma mi mente en un instante, pero necesito más de él. La cena huele deliciosa sin embargo necesito más lo otro. Jinpachi se sienta en medio del cuarto y yo me abalanzo sobre él. No le tumbo pues no soy tan fuerte como para hacerlo pero me siento en su regazo, con mis piernas abiertas, rodeándole, y con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le beso desesperadamente y él deja que lo haga. Bajo a besar su cuello y él ríe un poco, metiendo su mano entre mis cabellos, soltando la coleta que llevo.

"La comida se va a enfriar…" a pesar que dice aquello, mete su otra mano debajo de mi pantalón y no pierde tiempo en manosear mi culo.

"No me interesa…." Jadeo en su oído al sentir su lengua recorrer mi cuello. Jinpachi vuelve a reía bajito y con un "a mi tampoco" iniciamos otra sesión apasionada de sexo…disfruto mucho que seamos amigos con beneficios, demasiado…es casi una urgencia….

* * *

"Todos han salido del castillo a cumplir con unas tareas que les ha encomendado Yukimura. Sólo el viejo, Rokuro y Sasuke se han quedado en el castillo, puedes salir si lo deseas, al bosque. Nadie te verá allí. Ve a la laguna, come algo, sal. No quisiera que pases tu último día aquí encerrado entre 4 paredes." Dice Jinpachi alistándose para ir a ver a Ana. Él y la ninja van a pasar el día juntos en el pueblo, mientras yo me aburro aquí hasta la noche. Jinpachi no se ha olvidado que esta noche ha de darme su *despedida* sobre este futón, pero eso no quiere decir que deba quedarse conmigo durante el día. Al parecer lo suyo con Ana va bien y está aprovechando la ausencia de los otros para divertirse con ella. Bien por él! Pero yo?!

"No me molesta quedarme aquí. Ya veré que hago mientras no estás. Vete de una vez que estás interrumpiendo mi siesta." Digo recostándome nuevamente en el futón, dándole la espalda. No estoy dolido, sólo fastidiado por quedarme solo aquí, encerrado, poco después de haber desayunado. Jinpachi dice que no es saludable que duerma todo el día, a modo de reprimenda e insiste con que salga a estirar las piernas.

"Tampoco es saludable que te *entretengas* el día entero. Tu mano se va a cansar y ya no podrás usarla como se debe conmigo…..dicho eso, no juegues con lo que hay en ese cajón. Voy a saber si te has metido algo en el culo o no, no puedes engañarme. Tienes que esperas a que vuelva, entendido?" Jinpachi dice todo esto en un tono entre pícaro y en serio que me hace ponerme todo colorado. Quiero taparme las orejas para no tener que seguir escuchando sus sandeces! Cretino! Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido meterme esas cosas en—en- arg! Fue él quien hizo eso cuando estábamos en la cabaña! Y bajo circunstancias MUY distintas!

"Ya cállate! Yo no hago esas cosas! La última vez fuiste tú quien-arg! Olvídalo! Sólo vete, quieres? Te prometo pensar en la posibilidad de salir, nada más. Arg!" Jinpachi me frota la cabeza, diciendo satisfecho "buen chico" antes de retirarse. A veces es tan jo-di-do! Ahora sólo para darle cólera no voy a ir a ningún lado y dormiré todo el día….así ya no tendré sueño de noche y él deberá satisfacerme aunque quiera dormir. Ja!

No sé cuántos minutos han pasado desde que Jinpachi se fuera pero pareciera que han sido hace horas. A pesar de que hoy parece haber amanecido con ganas de divertirse a mis expensas, preferiría que estuviera aquí conversándome en lugar de quedarme solo con mis pensamientos. Parte de la razón por la que me entretengo solo es para no pensar en cierto ninja. No! Basta Kamanosuke! Si sigues así vas a terminar como ayer, atormentado por las ganas de verle. Mañana me voy y nada debe hacerme cambiar de opinión….nada…..aunque las razones de mi partida ya no me son tan claras como días atrás….No puedo dormir, hay mucho sol para eso…..tsk! no queda de otra! Tendré que usar mi mano para-uh?

"ñic?"

OH! Es la peluda mascota de Sasuke! Hace tiempo que no le veía! Siento mis mejillas ruborizarse cuando le veo voltear la cabecita a un lado, mirándome con sus redondos ojos negros. Qué lindura! Me pican las manos por cogerle! Le pregunto si ha venido a visitarme y ella se para en sus patas de atrás. Al menos alguien me ha echado de menos. "Ven para que podamos jugar un rato!" le digo, aproximándome a la ventana y el animalito sale caminando fuera de la habitación. No! Vuelve! Mi cuerpo se mueve solo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, voy detrás de Nyoro (ése era su nombre?). Si le atrapo podré divertirme con ella el resto del día, además en algún momento tenía que salir por algo de comida pues el pirata no está para traérmela. Jinpachi no me hizo notar ese detalle adrede, estoy seguro. Cretino!

Salto por la ventana y sigo a Amaheru por el patio posterior hasta el bosque. Un par de veces estoy a punto de cogerle pero nada. Por un momento le pierdo de vista y cuando poso nuevamente mis ojos en ella, Amaheru (no, éste sí es su nombre! Ya recuerdo) está resguardada entre los brazos de Sasuke. El chico me mira muy sorprendido, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol especialmente frondoso. Y ahora qué hago?

**Sasuke's POV**

"K-kamanosuke?" Q-qué hace el chico aquí? Como respondiendo a mi pregunta, Amaheru me cuenta que cuando salió a buscar a sus amiguitos, entró de casualidad al cuarto del pirata donde *el muchacho obstinado de cabellos rojos* dormía y éste le siguió. Eso no me extraña, Kamanosuke gusta mucho de Amaheru y aunque a ella no le desagrada el chico (dice que es un muchachito muy triste) no gusta de su obstinación ni de su manía de estrujarle como trapo. Kamanosuke y yo nos miramos un rato hasta que finalmente él camina en dirección mía. Q-qué q-querrá? Su presencia me pone nervioso a veces (se parece mucho a una chica) y además hace días que no le veo. Ya debe sentirse mejor…..Jinpachi-san dijo que estaba enfermo y que era contagioso lo que tenía por eso no salía de su cuarto ni podíamos verle…todo ha estado muy callado sin él… Kamanosuke me saluda con un simple hola y se sienta cruzado de piernas frente a mí.

"M-me alegra que ya te s-sientas mejor…." Kamanosuke me mira extrañado y me pregunta a qué me refiero, un tanto a la defensiva.

"J-jinpachi-san dijo que estabas muy enfermo con algo que pescaste mientras estuvieron fuera. Dijo que él era inmune pero nosotros no, por eso no podías salir del su cuarto ni podíamos verte…..dijo que sólo él se ocuparía de que te pongas mejor…" Kamanosuke piensa sobre lo que acabo de decir como si fuese la primera vez que oye tal cosa. Suspira cansado y se inclina hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus manos…..el polo que lleva está algo desabotonado y puedo ver más de su pecho y abdomen…..Amaheru me pregunta por qué me pongo colorado y yo desvío la mirada a otra parte.

"Enfermo, uh?...eso explica por qué Rokuro me mandaba mi comida favorita….aunque la verdad, no. Yo no le caigo bien, por qué haría eso? Y sí, ya estoy mejor sólo aburrido de estar encerrado. Ya no soy *contagioso* tampoco así que no tienes que temer por tu vida." Explica Kamanosuke distraídamente, como pensando en otras cosas.

"N-no es así. Rokuro puede ser muy rígido a veces p-pero esta vez en verdad estaba preocupado por ti…me pidió ayuda para preparar comida que te haga sentir mejor, así que le hice una lista con las comidas que más te gustaban y le ayudé a prepararlas…." Kamanosuke voltea la cara para verme. Inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas; su mano izquierda sostiene su cara….la que está demasiado cerca a la mía…..las mejillas me queman…

"Y tú cómo sabes que me gusta comer? Y también, por qué harías eso?" controlo mis nervios antes de responder pues Amaheru me dice que Kamanosuke está triste y confundido, dice que necesita conversar con alguien. Jinpachi ha salido así que me corresponde a mí confortarle….aunque no se cómo, pero debo hacerlo pues recién se está recuperando de su enfermedad y debe estar así porque no ha podido salir de su habitación en tanto tiempo.

"Durante algunas cenas veo que comes más de unos platos que de otros. También durante el desayuno, cuando recogía tu bandeja, me daba cuenta de tus preferencias…Eres nuestro compañero y si te estás mal, nos corresponde hacer que te sientas mejor pronto…."

"Para que pueda pelear y no me quede holgazaneando sin hacer nada, uh?"

"No! No es por eso…sólo pensamos que sirviéndote tu comida favorita te sentirías un poco mejor, eso es todo….Jinpachi-san ya estaba cuidando de tu enfermedad….sólo queríamos levantarte los ánimos…." Kamanosuke se queda en silencio por largo rato. Cuando pienso que no va a decir nada más, me da un leve gracias antes de recostarse en el suelo…su polo se sube más y deja ver mucho de su abdomen y algo de sus caderas…..no lo hace adrede pero Kamanosuke debería darse cuenta de lo exhibicionista que es y lo incómodo que eso me hace sentir….Amaheru salta de mis brazos y se lanza sobre Kamanosuke, lamiendo su mejilla y rozando su cara con su cuerpo peludo.

"Desde cuándo tan cariñosa? Ven aquí!" Kamanosuke se ve más como el chiquillo que es cuando juega con Amaheru. Sólo me lleva 2 años. Ella me dice que únicamente lo hace para animarle pero que no permita que el chico le apriete mucho. Le digo a Kamanosuke que si le trata gentilmente, ella no se irá y él responde que así será. De pronto escuchamos un rugido. Los 3 volteamos a ver y nos encontramos con Verónica. Ella se nos acerca. Amaheru le saluda y yo le sobo la cabeza dándole la bienvenida. Verónica ronronea contenta antes de rodear a Kamanosuke y sentarse sobre sus piernas.

"Oye! Quítate! No soy una alfombra!" Verónica me explica por qué hace esto y yo se lo comunico a Kamanosuke.

"Verónica dice que te escabulliste de la habitación sin decirle nada y por eso ha tenido que salir a buscarte. No piensa dejar que escapes de nuevo pues no quiere que Jinpachi se moleste con ella por no quedarse contigo como le ha indicado su amo." Kamanosuke no parece muy contento con esto pero no busca apartarle nuevamente. Comenta que Jinpachi le pidió que saliera a dar una vuelta pero nunca le comunicó que Verónica iba a hacer de su niñera. "Lo hace porque está preocupado por ti" digo sonriendo levemente y Kamanosuke murmura algo que no logro entender. Amaheru me lo repite: "sí, lo sé". Eso me hace sonreír de nuevo.

Aunque no conversamos demasiado, nos mantenemos entretenidos jugando con Amaheru y Verónica. Kamanosuke se comporta inusualmente. No habla escandalosamente, no vocifera ni se enoja por tonterías, pero lo más intrigante es que no pregunta en ningún momento por Saizou. Desde que llegó a Ueda ha estado obsesionado con él, qué puede haber cambiado? Le habrá hecho algo malo el ninja? Siempre lo hace, le trata mal pero eso nunca pareció importarle a Kamanosuke…y lo más chocante es que ha decidido pasar el día conmigo. Por qué? Como ya es hora de almorzar, me pide que vayamos a la cocina por algo de comida pero yo le digo que he traído conmigo suficiente comida para ambos. Cuando vamos a empezar a almorzar, Kamanosuke pregunta.

"Recién lo noto pero: qué haces aquí en el bosque si no estás patrullando? Además, por qué no quieres volver al castillo a comer?" eso me coge de sorpresa. No pensé que notaría mi renuencia a comer en el castillo.

"E-eso…..yo vengo a veces a comer con Amaheru, Aoba y los demás animales del bosque, por eso traigo conmigo comida de sobra pero…tienes razón en que hoy no deseo volver al castillo a comer. Generalmente almuerzo con Rokuro en la cocina, sin embargo Hanzo ya debe estar en el castillo. Dijo que completaría la tarea que le había encomendado Yukimura-sama y volvería para el almuerzo y no…quiero…verle…." Esto último lo digo agachando la cabeza en vergüenza.

"Entonces….estás escapando de él o algo así? Se ha metido contigo, es eso?"

"No, bueno….algo así. No le tengo miedo ni nada pero su presencia me incomoda, especialmente cuando intenta insistentemente llevarse bien con nosotros. Él ahora es un compañero pero…no lo considero uno, por más que Yukimura-sama le haya pedido que se nos una. No puedo." Kamanosuke no dice nada y empieza a comer. Yo hago lo mismo. Luego de almorzar, caminamos un rato para ver a la familia de Amaheru. Tengo que contener a Kamanosuke para que no se les lance encima de la emoción. Así pasa la tarde rápido. Cuando falta poco para que oscurezca, ya estamos de regreso rumbo al castillo. En eso, nos topamos con alguien.

"Miren a quién tenemos aquí!~ es el enfermo que se ha levantado! Cómo estás chico, me recuerdas? Tenía unas ganas enormes de ir a visitarte mientras estabas convaleciente, llevarte la comida, cuidar de ti, pero tu amigo el pirata no quiso. Se nota que te quería sólo para él, no le culpo~" Kamanosuke se queda boquiabierto. Murmura bajito "qué carajos!" supongo que atónito por este cambio de personalidad de nuestro tan temido ex-enemigo.

"Rokuro nos espera con una cena deliciosa!~ como nadie ha vuelto aún, por qué no nos acompañan a cenar? Tenemos tantas cosas que conversar tú y yo, Kamanosuke, tanto que ponernos al día. Puedes sentarte a mi lado, para conversar más a gusto~" Kamanosuke gruñe enojado y lleva su mano a su cintura, pero no encuentra su arma. Debe haberla dejado por salir apresuradamente del cuarto y eso le cabrea más.

"Si te me acercas pendejo, te arrancaré esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara con mis manos! Entendiste!" Hanzo ríe estúpidamente, como dice Kamanosuke, y eso molesta más al chico. Tal vez él esté desarmado pero yo no. Si Kamanosuke decide atacarle, intervendré inmediatamente a su favor.

"Tan impetuoso como te recuerdo!~ Calma, no hay necesidad de tal violencia. Sólo quiero hablar. Si lo deseas podemos hacer cosas más _físicas_ después de la cena, pero mientras tanto, no quieres saber lo que cierto ninja ha estado diciendo sobre ti?..." uh? no sé de que habla. Saizou no ha dicho absolutamente nada sobre Kamanosuke. Nada. Hanzo sólo dice eso para provocarle y Kamanosuke está cayendo en su trampa, bajando la guardia y dejando que se acerque a nosotros, preguntando confundido "qué ha dicho Saizou de mi?" Hanzo quiere decírselo al oído…Justo cuando voy a intervenir, alguien aparece.

"Ey, por qué mejor no me lo dices a mí primero al oído, uh? Me interesa mucho lo que vayas a decir. Vamos, acércate más." Jinpachi aparece al lado de Kamanosuke y coloca una mano sobre el hombro del chico. Hanzo le mira misteriosamente por un instante antes de retroceder sonriendo como idiota.

"Nada, era broma. Sólo quería llamar su atención. Es la primera vez que le veo en mucho tiempo y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de _conocernos_ mejor. En cambio ustedes parecen _conocerse_ muy bien…" n-no comprendo bien de qué habla pero Verónica sí (ha estado rugiendo todo el rato desde que Hanzo llegó) sólo que no desea explicarme. "No entenderías, es cosa de adultos" me dice…..seré joven pero no tanto como para ser considerado un niño…..las panteras maduran más rápido que la gente, por eso me considera un crío aún…vaya.

Jinpachi rodea con su brazo a Kamanosuke por los hombros, sin responderle a Hanzo, y le susurra algo al oído. Su mirada es serena pero sus ojos dicen más que mil palabras. Me parece que está retando a Hanzo a seguir molestando al chico…..no pensará enfrentarse a Hanzo ahora, verdad? Debería comunicarle a Yu—uh? Hanzo se ríe a carcajadas y se marcha despidiéndose agitando exageradamente la mano. Uf! Eso estuvo cerca. Jinpachi me saluda y le dice a Kamanosuke para volver al cuarto. Yo ofrezco llevarles su cena. Kamanosuke le pide a Jinpachi un momento para despedirse de Amaheru y él se lo concede. El pelirrojo abraza a la comadreja suavemente y le besa la nariz antes de devolvérmela.

"Mira, te voy a decir algo pero debes prometerme no contarle a nadie salvo a Rokuro mañana en la mañana. No importa si entonces le cuenta al viejo, pero no puedes decirle antes. Me lo prometes?" Yo le doy mi palabra de que así será. Kamanosuke suspira hondo.

"Mañana voy a dejar Ueda y no pienso volver más. No importan las razones, y sólo te lo digo pues…no sé, para que le expliques a la peludita por qué ya no me va a ver más y por…..mmmm, bueno, por lo que hicieron por mí estos días, supongo. No voy a cambiar de opinión así que no digas nada y….eso es todo." Kamanosuke soba la cabeza de Amaheru una última vez y se va detrás de Jinpachi.

No comprendo…qué pudo haber sucedido para que Kamanosuke decidiera irse? ….estoy casi seguro que tiene que ver con Saizou pero…dijo que no cambiaría de opinión y le di mi palabra que no diría nada….vaya….le voy a echar de menos…..no habremos sido muy cercanos pero ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia…supongo que este día que pasó conmigo fue su manera de decir adiós…..

* * *

_Tienes razón Lisimi, todavía faltan varios capítulos para terminar pero ya estoy tipeando el último :D lo que voy a hacer en estos días es comenzar a editarlos ;) Espero que me alcance tiempo para poder hacerlo rápido :O_

_Kamanosuke se va! XD qué sucederá ahora?_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	24. Chapter 24: Farewell (no)

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / past shota / past dub-con_

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

"Por la manera en que me estás mamando la polla diría que hace tiempo querías hacerlo, uh? No dejes de hacer eso pero mira hacia arriba. Déjame ver tus hermosos ojos turquesas." Kamanosuke levanta la vista y a pesar de la escasa luz, puedo ver sus ojos brillar en la oscuridad, enmarcados por esas gruesas pestañas suyas. Salvo por el delineador en sus ojos y el brillo en sus rosados labios (que rodean mi falo posesivamente), no lleva más maquillaje pues no lo necesita. Su cavidad es caliente y su lengua juega con mi falo, lamiéndole, enrollándose a su alrededor, frotándole insistentemente. Kamanosuke mueve su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante, metiendo cada vez más de mi verga en su boca, hasta a veces hacerla chocar contra el fondo de su garganta. La sensación es electrizante. Sus cabellos rojos sueltos se mecen con cada vaivén, rozando mis muslos de a ratos….son tan suaves y finos como la seda.

Kamanosuke mama mi polla con ahínco, claramente disfrutando de lo que está haciendo pues gime a mi alrededor. Su bello rostro blanco contrasta hermosamente con el color de mi piel y mi oscura polla, la cual aparece y desaparece por entre sus finos labios. Una de sus pequeñas manos está posada en mi muslo derecho, como apoyo, pues él está sentado en el suelo, con sus piernas estiradas al frente, pasando por debajo de mis muslos (yo estoy arrodillado). Su otra mano estimula mis testículos como todo un profesional, como queriendo sacar lo que hay dentro. Están húmedos pues les estuvo lamiendo y chupando un buen rato antes de comenzar con mi verga. Al parecer ha esperado por esto tanto como yo. Su entusiasmo me excita.

"Si estás buscando que me venga pronto, deberás esforzarte más" le digo a modo de broma y su mirada se torna más lasciva y desafiante. Está dispuesto a intentarlo. Coloca ambas manos en mis muslos, retira su cabeza hasta que solo la punta de mi falo está atrapada entre sus labios y de una se mete toda mi hinchada verga en su deliciosa boquita, hasta que toco el fondo de su garganta, y se queda allí. No he conocido muchas mujeres que puedan hacer eso y en verdad hago un esfuerzo sobre humano por no correrme en su boca ahora mismo, en especial cuando él comienza a succionar con fuerza mi polla. Gruño un poco pero me contengo.

Cojo la cabeza de Kamanosuke cuando él pareciera va a retirarse y le mantengo en esa posición. Él me mira sorprendido (sus uñas se clavan un poco en mi piel) y con el rostro un poco rosado, posiblemente porque su cuerpo le pide dar arcadas que él quiere contener. Le hago ver que no debe preocuparse. Con mi mano sobre su cabeza y mi pene en su boca, le fuerzo a echarse hacia atrás, hasta que él queda recostado de espaldas sobre el futón y sólo entonces saco un poco de mi falo de su boca, sólo para meterlo de nuevo, llevando mi pelvis hacia adelante.

Nuestras miradas nunca se desconectan mientras follo su boca con estocadas firmes pero lentas que le sacan un gemido cada vez que me introduzco más en su cavidad. Lo está disfrutando mucho, estar a mi merced, por ahora. Yo estoy desnudo, en cambio él lleva una tanga que no le cubre casi nada, un adorno en el cabello y un polo diminuto y transparente sobre su pecho, adornado con borlas. El resto de su atuendo ya fue desechado. Esta vez no opuso mucha resistencia a vestirse así para mí, con ropas femeninas pero extranjeras. Se ve muy bien así….No voy a mentir, me gusta mucho justamente porque parece una mujer. Además de su hermosa cara y delgado cuerpo, sus caderas redondeadas y su culo, protuberante y firme, son los aspectos de su anatomía que más me gustan.

Llevo mi pelvis más hacia abajo y adelante, casi sentándome sobre su cara pero sin aplastarle con todo mi peso y eso le hace abrir muy grande los ojos, sin embargo Kamanosuke no me detiene, por el contrario, empieza a mamarme con más energía y sensualidad, relajando al máximo su garganta para permitirme disfrutar por completo dentro de su exquisita boca. Sobo su frente con mi mano mientras hago eso, acariciando sus cabellos y parece gustarle pues me mira distinto. Con el rabillo del ojo miro hacia atrás y puedo ver como él ha empezado a masturbar su erecta verga para conseguir algo de alivio. Supongo que es momento de continuar pues no quiero correrme en su boca, no ahora…..tenemos toda la noche...

Dejo ir la cabeza de Kamanosuke y abandono la calidez de su boca. Él permanece tendido en el futón, mirando al techo, con los labios humedecidos con su saliva y mis fluidos, respirando pausadamente como recuperando el aliento, algo cansado al parecer. Siento un tremendo placer en cansar de esa manera alguien mucho más joven que yo (casi un adolescente) pero sé que se recuperará pronto. Me recuesto sobre él sin aplastarle, cogiendo sus muñecas con mis manos, colocándola a ambos lados de su cabeza y asalto su pecho con mi boca. Kamanosuke reacciona de inmediato, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer ruido mientras me entretengo con sus tiernos pezones, saboreándolos a mi gusto. Sólo lo hago porque sé que le gusta mucho y me excita verle retorcerse bajo mío cuando hago aquello. Yo prefiero los pechos grandes, redondos y suaves de una mujer como los de Ana, pues disfruto lamiéndolos, chupándolos, mordisqueándolos hasta dejarlos erectos y enrojecidos. Además, correrme mientras me froto entre ellos es otra cosa que adoro hacer.

Por supuesto, la ilusión de que Kamanosuke sea mujer termina allí nomás, con su pecho plano y eso que me roza el abdomen. Claro que él sopesa sus carencias con otras cualidades suyas muy buenas, como lo habilidosa que es su boca…..y ese culo que dentro de poco voy a tomar nuevamente. Él hace fuerza para liberar sus brazos y se mueve más debajo de mí, enrollando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura para conseguir más contacto. Sí, me gusta cuando se pone así. Ana no me está dando mucha acción (sólo he conseguido robarle algunos besos) y aunque tenía planeado pasar el día con ella para convencerla de hacer más cosas, al final no pudo ser. Ana tenía otros planes y terminé yendo con Kakei al muelle. Como le dije a mi amigo, sería una pena si al menos no puedo tener sexo con Ana siquiera una vez, si no pudiese disfrutar ese bello cuerpo suyo. Como un tesoro desperdiciado…

En fin, Kamanosuke no es mi premio consuelo, no, es algo totalmente diferente. Me gustaría mantener a Ana a mi lado, hacerla mi mujer pues es todo un desafío, todo lo que busco en una mujer, pero si no lo consigo, al menos me gustaría acostarme con ella una vez. Con Kamanosuke es distinto. Si no desea seguir fornicando conmigo, no le voy a buscar ni estar detrás de él. Eso no quiere decir que dejaremos de ser amigos, justamente porque lo somos es que lo hago: él lo necesita y yo lo disfruto mucho también. Las piernas de Kamanosuke me aprietan fuerte y él deja escapar un leve gemido estrangulado. Sin darme cuenta, he asaltado su pecho como haría con el de una mujer y ha quedado todo rojo. Él me mira con los ojos desenfocados, con un poco de sudor en la frente. Está al límite. Dejo ir su pecho y sus muñecas para cogerle de la cintura y darle la vuelta, quedando él boca abajo. Saco algo de un cajón y se lo coloco en la boca. Él protesta un poco así que coloco mi mano en su cabeza para tranquilizarle.

"Ssshhhh…es sólo una especie de mordaza. Esto largo y grueso va dentro de tu boca y lo de aquí se amarra detrás de tu cabeza. Así no tendrás posibilidad de emitir ningún sonido que nos pueda delatar…." Kamanosuke permite que se la ponga. Se ve tan provocativo así. Beso su cuello por detrás, apartando sus rojos cabellos, mientras que con una mano separo sus nalgas para meter uno de mis dedos allí y comenzar a lubricar su entrada. Kamanosuke se estremece cuando meto un dedo y lo retuerzo dentro; tiembla un poco más con el segundo; gime dentro de la mordaza y arquea su espalda cuando finalmente juego dentro suyo con 3 de mis dedos. Eso bombea más sangre a mi falo.

"Quieres que te haga venirte sólo con mis dedos en tu culo? O deseas algo más grande?" digo en su oído, mordisqueando un poco su oreja. Kamanosuke voltea un poco su rostro para verme y asiente con la cabeza. Su respiración es agitada y su cuerpo tiembla de excitación. Saco mis dedos, me yergo un poco hasta quedar arrodillado y poso mis manos sobre sus caderas. Apenas hago esto, Kamanosuke eleva su trasero, quedando él con la cara en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas y el culo en el aire, desplegándolo para mí. Está muy cachondo. Lentamente, posiciono mi verga en su entrada y le penetro firme pero pausadamente, deleitándome como su interior se abre para mí, como dándome la bienvenida, acomodándome por completo allí dentro.

Su interior me ajusta suave pero fuertemente, como invitándome a que le folle pero no lo hago. Permanezco asentado dentro, deleitándome en su calidez y la escena tan lasciva que Kamanosuke presenta ante mí. El chico no espera. Comienza a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, primero lentamente y luego un poco más rápido, ajustando su culo un poco, usando mi verga para darse placer. Levanta su tronco con sus brazos, quedando en cuatro y continúa haciendo eso mismo, haciendo chocar su culo contra mi abdomen, completamente inmerso en el placer que le provoca esa acción. Cuando Kamanosuke se da cuenta que yo no me muevo para nada, voltea su cara para verme, preguntándome con la mirada qué ocurre.

"Lo estás haciendo tan bien que no quise interrumpirte. Vamos, no te contengas….dame todo lo que tienes….." Kamanosuke arquea su espalda y mece sus caderas con más ahínco. Luego lleva su cuerpo hacia atrás, separando sus piernas, pegando su espalda a mi pecho, obligándome a descender, casi sentándose sobre mi regazo. Su cuerpo sube y baja mientras tira su cabeza hacia atrás (puedo oler el delicioso aroma de su cabellos) y rota sus caderas para conseguir más placer. Es una escena cautivadora. Otra vez su apariencia me engaña y, desde aquí, sólo veo a una hermosa mujer dándome un momento de placer como pocas veces he tenido antes. Sexualmente, Kamanosuke es todo lo que quisiera en una pareja (daría lo que fuere si Ana hiciese conmigo lo que hace el chico)…también es buena compañía….si tan sólo fuese mujer, le haría mía y no permitiría que otro hombre le toque…..pero ése no es el caso. No puedo engañarle ni mucho menos engañarme a mí mismo. Necesito cosas que él no puede ofrecerme, por más bien que nos llevemos.

Rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos firmemente y él abre sus ojos de sorpresa. Muerdo su cuello sin romper la piel y él se tensa de inmediato. Por fin muevo mis caderas, clavándome en su interior con estocadas firmes, y eso le hace saltar. Sus gemidos desesperados quedan ahogados por la mordaza mientras arremeto con fuerza contra su culo, el cual me ajusta como un puño ahora. Luego de unas pocas arremetidas, él se corre gimiendo alto dentro de la mordaza, y su interior me ajusta más, pero yo no he terminado aún. Deposito su cuerpo exhausto en el suelo, boca abajo, coloco mis manos sobre sus hombros y arremeto contra su delicado cuerpo nuevamente. Doy estocadas profundas y veloces que sacan el aire de sus pulmones pero él me lo permite, retorciéndose un poco, como una gata. Al cabo de unos segundos me corro dentro suyo y me reclino sobre él sin salir de su interior.

"Todavía no he terminado así que no te pongas cómodo aún" le susurro al oído y sus ojos voltean a verme cansados pero entusiastas. Todavía me falta correrme una segunda vez para que mi verga se vacíe por completo y pierda su rigidez. He estado esperando por esta noche. Le retiro la mordaza y, mientras recupera el aliento, salgo de su cuerpo y le doy la vuelta. Parece una muñeca de trapo en estos momentos y eso no me gusta. Oh! Kamanosuke no me decepciona. Enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besa profundamente.

"en se-rio? Enton-ces dame to-do lo que tie-nes…." Dice algo falto de aliento y con el rostro enrojecido. Hn! Termino de destrozar su tanga, levanto su pierna izquierda hasta que su tobillo queda apoyado en mi hombro, le cojo de la cintura y me pongo de pie. Kamanosuke queda apoyado en el suelo, de puntas, sobre una sola pierna. Separo sus nalgas y de una meto mi falo en su enrojecido ano. Esto saca un gemido de sus labios que el silencia atrapándome en otro húmedo beso. Con una mano en su cabeza y otra en uno de sus glúteos, follo su culo rítmicamente mientras correspondo a su beso. Kamanosuke clava sus uñas en mi espalda y eso hace que le folle con más fuerza. Me gusta cuando hace eso. Meto muy al fondo de su boca mi lengua y luego de algunos minutos, me corro por segunda vez dentro suyo. Kamanosuke se coge de mí con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan….rodeo su cuerpo caliente con mis brazos para ayudarle. Como siempre, ha sido una experiencia fantástica.

Me recuesto en el futón, colocando a Kamanosuke muy pegado a mí, acomodándolo en una posición cómoda mientras nos recuperamos. Beso su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, mientras el chico recobra el aliento. Cuando se siente mejor, corresponde a mis atenciones, dándome pequeños besos en la boca para luego recostar su cabeza en mi pecho.

"No te pongas muy cómodo. Todavía quedan muchas horas hasta que amanezca" Kamanosuke levanta la cabeza y me mira entre fastidiado y desafiante.

"Si seguimos así, no voy a tener fuerzas para viajar mañana, ni tú tampoco." Yo me río un poco de sus palabras.

"Habla sólo por ti, Kamanosuke. Yo estoy perfectamente bien para continuar. Es parte de mi estilo de vida. Tú eres más joven, deberías tener mayor resistencia…" Kamanosuke se molesta y responde que no está cansado aún, que tan sólo estaba reposando un poco. Perfecto! Él empieza a besuquearme para demostrármelo y eso me hace sonreír…..su ímpetu es otra de las cosas que me agradan de él….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Camino lánguidamente, en silencio, al lado de Jinpachi por el sendero desierto. Ya es de día pero es muy temprano en la mañana, por lo menos para mí. Yo nunca me levanto a esta hora y mucho menos después de una noche tan agotadora como la que pasamos los dos anoche. Lo que más cólera me da es que él se ve como si nada (dice que acostumbra levantarse temprano siempre, sin importar lo que haya estado haciendo antes), mientras que yo apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Tuvimos sexo varias veces, descansando a intervalos cortos, por eso estoy así de cansado….fue fantástico como siempre, lo disfruté mucho, tanto que no tuve tiempo para pensar en ningún momento en Saizou. Hoy me marcho así que no le volveré a ver más y aunque me duele, ya no hay vuelta atrás….es lo mejor.

Jinpachi ha dicho que me he de quedar con sus hombres en el barco mientras esperamos por él. Ellos saben qué hacer y casi no requerirán de mi ayuda mientras hacen negocios, pero dice que sería bueno que participara para que me vaya acostumbrando a la vida de pirata hasta que él regrese y me enseñe más. Jinpachi valora mi fuerza así que me está confiando la defensa del barco mientras él está ausente. Me ha pedido que si necesito una *escapada* o *liberar el estrés*, no busque a uno de sus hombres para ello pues no es lo mejor para alguien que recién se está adaptando. No desea que me cojan como la puta del barco.

"_Hazte respetar. Demuéstrales lo que vales en la batalla y como miembro activo del grupo, no de esa forma. Ellos ya te estiman pues te gusta divertirte como nosotros así que ya comienzas con el pie derecho." _Me dijo antes de dejar el castillo. Eso es algo bueno, supongo, que sea aceptado tan fácilmente por su grupo. Fue divertido compartir con ellos, como cuando tenía mi banda de ladrones. No se lo he dicho pero no tenía intención alguna de meterme con alguno de sus hombres para sobrellevar el estrés. Ya no siento esas *urgencias*, y aunque las tuviera creo que preferiría esperar a que Jinpachi regresara para pedirle que me ayude con eso. La idea de buscar a extraños para que me lo hagan duro ya no me resulta atrayente.

No hemos hablado del asunto pero…quisiera que siguiéramos teniendo sexo no sólo por si me siento frustrado en algún momento, sino también por diversión, como hemos estado haciendo. No tendré sentimientos hacia él como los que tengo por Saizou pero somos amigos, le estimo y en verdad disfruto tener sexo con él. Será porque es mayor, no sé, pero le hace unas cosas a mi cuerpo que sacan las respuestas más intensas que he sentido y me hacen querer más…..el que me haga mimos luego es un bonus aparte…me gusta…..aunque Saizou no hacía esas cosas conmigo, el sexo con él era igual de intenso, supongo que por los sentimientos que hacía aflorar en mí por tratarse de él…tan sólo tener sus man- no! no es momento de pensar en eso ahora Kamanosuke!

"Oye. Si estás muy cansado sólo dilo y te llevo cargando en mi espalda. No hay problema" dice sonriendo pícaramente Jinpachi mientras fuma su cigarrillo. Cretino! Pudimos haber traído caballos pero él no quiso aduciendo que no quería escuchar que me quejara por lo mucho que me dolía el culo mientras cabalgábamos. Aunque eso fuese cierto, no tenía por qué mencionarlo! Bah! No tengo fuerzas para discutir. Rechazo su oferta y sigo caminando, dejando escapar un bostezo. Ya todos deben haber despertado en el castillo y han de estar entrenando luego de haber desayunado. Sasuke ya debe haberle informado a Rokuro y por ende a Yukimura sobre mi partida. Jinpachi les ha dicho que volverá pero no les ha mencionado nada con respecto a mi situación, así que les debe haber caído como sorpresa. No es mi problema. Conociendo al viejo, tal vez no diga nada hasta después de un tiempo o cuando los otros se den cuenta que ya no estoy….y al primero que le dirá algo será a Saizou….me pregunto cómo reaccionará…..

Deja de pensar tonterías Kamanosuke! Seguramente se mostrará o bien enfadado o bien indiferente ante mi partida permanente. Incluso puede sentirse aliviado de ya no tener que lidiar más conmigo…por algún motivo eso me hace sentir mal…AH! Jinpachi me da un lapo en el culo que me hace saltar alto y gritar de sorpresa. Qué carajos?! Él me dice que estoy caminando muy lento y, ya que he decidido quedarme callado, quiere que apresure el paso. Por qué no me dice eso en lugar de palmotearme el trasero?! Caminamos más allá del bosque y desde la colina podemos ver el mar. Su barco está en el muelle pero todavía hay que descender hasta allí. Mientras hacemos el trayecto, unos hombres a caballo nos cruzan rápidamente. Jinpachi detiene a uno y le pregunta qué sucede.

"Están atacando el castillo de Ueda! Estamos respondiendo a la voz de alarma pues al parecer son varios!" exclama el joven partiendo a la carrera. Están atacando el castillo?! Quién?! Y justo ahora que hay menos gente para defenderlo…no es mi problema! Defender el castillo, aunque nunca me importó, ya no me concierne tampoco pero…

"Kamanosuke, continúa tú solo hasta el muelle y espera por mí allí. Voy a ver que ocurre y te alcanzo luego!" me ordena Jinpachi antes de pedir prestado un caballo a uno de los guerreros y salir al galope. Yo me quedo parado sin responder ni reaccionar en lo absoluto. No es ya asunto mío y sé que debería hacer lo que Jinpachi me dice pero…..pero mi mente me pide a gritos que vuelva y mi cuerpo comienza a moverse solo…..no puedo marcharme sin saber qué ha sido de Saizou, verificar que ha logrado expulsar a los invasores y que está bien.

"Eres un idiota, Kamanosuke!" me digo a mí mismo mientras corro en dirección del castillo. Todos los guerreros se han marchado así que debo ir a pie. Por supuesto que Saizou está bien! Él es muy fuerte y no es la primera vez que se enfrenta a un grupo numeroso, además están los otros para ayudarle, incluso el idiota de Hanzo quien es muy fuerte pero…..pero la idea de que yo no voy a estar allí para asistirle como otras veces me perturba….y eso es estúpido pues él piensa que no sirvo como guerrero…mierda! Tan sólo regresaré para ver que el pendejo aún está respirando y luego me iré como tenía planeado. Sí, eso será todo! Jinpachi se enfadará tal vez por no haber obedecido sus órdenes pero me importa poco ahora. Ya se lo compensaré luego.

Aunque corro rápido, demoro en volver al castillo (el cansancio y sueño de horas atrás, completamente olvidados). Veo salir humo de algunas edificaciones pero es muy poco, de un fuego que ya se está extinguiendo. Los soldados que vimos Jinpachi y yo en el sendero están por allí poniendo en orden las cosas y atendiendo a algunos sirvientes heridos. Todo indica que la batalla ha terminado. Seguramente deben haber sido muy débiles para que Saizou y los otros les derrotaran tan pronto. Qué pérdida de tiempo! Cuando ya estoy por irme escucho las voces de Rokuro y Sasuke, cerca, decir angustiadas a alguien que se deje atender pues está perdiendo mucha sangre. Yo me escondo detrás de una pared para que no me vean y no llego a ver a quien le hablan.

"Ya…..bien…pero no dejen que Izanami me vea así…." Dice con voz ronca y casi inaudible, Saizou…..mi corazón da un vuelco. Saizou está herido…..por como se oye su voz está casi a punto de desmayarse…..cómo es posible? Escucho a Rokuro y Sasuke intercambiar más palabras antes de entrar a una habitación y encerrarse allí. La gente va de aquí para allá, como siempre ocurre luego de un ataque, pero casi no lo percibo, enfocando todos mis sentidos en escuchar lo que ocurre dentro de la habitación donde están atendiendo a Saizou…..el único pensamiento coherente que cruza mi cabeza es "tengo que verle".

"Kamanosuke, qué haces aquí?" la voz de Jinpachi me sobresalta. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo allí parado detrás de la pared sin moverme. Levanto la vista y Jinpachi me mira expectante. Salvo por una mancha de sangre en su abrigo que no parecer ser suya, él se ve exactamente como se veían más temprano. Balbuceo algunas palabras sin saber muy bien cómo explicar mi presencia allí hasta que finalmente menciono el nombre de Saizou y la mirada de Jinpachi se vuelve entre hastiada y resignada…saca un cigarrillo, lo enciende y comienza a fumar para disimularlo. No me siento ofendido por su reacción, más bien se me forma un nudo en el estómago. Da un par de fumadas antes de seguir hablando.

"Vi a Saizou hace poco. Va a estar bien pero supongo que quieres constatarlo por ti mismo. Voy a quedarme aquí un par de horas más y luego iré rumbo al muelle como estaba planeado. Si no me estás esperando en los establos para entonces, me marcharé sin ti. Entendido?" Jinpachi coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza y la desliza por un lado de mi cara hasta posar su pulgar sobre mi labio inferior. No puedo mirarle a los ojos ahora, no sé por qué y él no me fuerza. Digo en voz baja que allí estaré y él deja ir mi rostro y se aleja.

Al poco rato de quedarme solo, oigo a Rokuro y Sasuke dejar la habitación en que se encuentra Saizou. Sin que nadie me vea, rodeo la edificación hasta llegar a la ventana lateral y me escabullo dentro de la habitación por allí. Saizou yace tendido sobre un futón, con el torso y los brazos vendados, y con un paño cubriéndole los ojos. La única señal de que está con vida es el subir y bajar de su pecho. Me acerco casi como en trance, dispuesto a tocarle pero me detengo a tiempo cuando él se mueve un poco. Qué mierda estoy haciendo? Retiro mi brazo y me acomodo cerca del futón, echándome de lado sobre el suelo para poder observarle. Pasan los minutos pero él permanece igual, inconsciente pero vivo. Su pecho vendado sube y baja lentamente. No puedo despegar la vista de él…. Qué pasa contigo, Kamanosuke?

Jinpachi dijo que se iba a poner bien y conscientemente yo sé que así será pues ha estado en peores condiciones antes (lo sé pues a veces me contaba sobre sus peleas pasadas cuando estábamos solos) pero…sé que debería marcharme y proseguir como lo tenía planeado sin embargo…no puedo moverme de aquí. Tal vez Saizou ya no quiera verme y ciertamente no me necesite ya, pero yo todavía albergo sentimientos hacia él…..por más estúpido que suene…Qué voy a hacer?

A pesar de todo lo malo que ha pasado entre nosotros dos y de que él haya preferido a Izanami sobre mí, todavía quiero seguir a su lado, no puedo engañarme más…debí haberme ido cuando pude…debe haber algo jodidamente mal conmigo…..sí, eso es. Desde hace mucho que estoy convencido que hay algo mal conmigo, algo que sólo se vuelve peor con el tiempo y que no me permite avanzar. Saizou es un buen tipo, yo soy el del problema, siempre lo he sido y por eso no culpo del todo a Saizou por haberme dejado.

Sería pequeño pero recuerdo muy bien que la mayoría de peleas entre mis padres eran por mi causa. Por más que intentaba ser un buen hijo nunca lo hice bien. Mis padres no habrán sido buenos pero mi suerte no era mucho peor que la de otros niños de por allí, sin embargo yo decidí huir de casa para vivir con un hombre al que apenas conocía….en qué estaba pensando?

Conocer a Shinra cambió mi vida. Pude haber escapado pero no lo hice, a pesar de lo incómodo que me hacía sentir al tocarme, prefería eso a estar en la calle. Un niño normal hubiese escapado pero yo no…desde entonces que ya había algo malo conmigo, algo anormal…..que sólo empeoró cuando dejé que tome mi cuerpo por comida y cobijo….como una puta barata…ese fue el punto en que mi vida cambió para siempre…..a los 9 años….

_Flashback_

_Shinra está echado detrás de mí, con un brazo rodeando mi cabeza, cogiendo mi hombro con su mano; mientras su otra mano sujeta mi cadera. Me siento más pequeño que de costumbre junto a él. Le siento moverse detrás de mí a la vez que mete su lengua en mi boca mientras me besa fuerte, chancando mis labios. Tengo el rostro volteado hacia atrás por eso y la posición es incómoda pero lo que más me fastidia es sentir la punta del pipi de Shinra empujar contra mi huequito. Está tratando de meterlo dentro pero no puede, y éste termina por deslizarse entre mis nalgas o entre mis muslos. Jadea fuerte con cada intento, como un perro furioso, no sé. Tal vez se aburra de tratar y quiera hacer otra cosa….espero que sí….._

_Shinra me besa más duro (su lengua llena mi boca y sus dientes plomos aplastan mis labios) a la vez que usa su mano en mi cadera para jalar mi nalga hacia fuera. Está siendo muy tosco y me asusta. Me quejo pero no parece escucharme. Siento más presión allí atrás…..du-e-le….como su pipi sigue sin poder entrar, el viejo Shinra clava sus huesudos dedos en mi nalga para tirar de ella hacia fuera, duro. Eso me duele un montón y gimo alto todavía con su lengua dentro de mi boca. Su pipi me presiona más fuerte y mi cuerpo se tensa a causa del dolor, y su pipi gordo se resbala por mi espalda otra vez._

"_Vamos, dijiste que querías esto, demonios! Relájate!" dice jadeante Shinra en mi oído, molesto, dejando ir mi boca para levantar su cabeza y ver mejor allí abajo. Veo su rostro arrugado mientras hace esto. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y su frente suda mucho; su boca está abierta y respira agitadamente, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios secos, esos que hace poco me besaban y me hacían daño. No me mira a la cara, parece como poseído mientras coge mi cadera y la mueve de varias maneras, sin cuidado, como si fuese carne muerta, para conseguir meter su pipi en mí al fin. Separa, levanta y mueve bruscamente mis muslos también sin notar como estoy temblando de miedo. Intento no quejarme pero no lo consigo….nunca ha sido tan brusco conmigo antes….no como ahora…._

_Aunque no me gusta y me asusta lo que hace, ya le dije que podía hacerlo pues no quiero que me abandone a mi suerte. Estos últimos días ha estado insistiendo mucho con esto y ya parecía aburrido cada vez que me negaba a complacerle. Le escuché decir incluso que se arrepentía de haber traído a vivir con él a un chico tan malagradecido como yo…..se lo comentó a un vecino nuestro quien le dijo que podía enviarme con él para trabajar "te lo quitaré de las manos unas horas y podrás tener tiempo para ti. Yo le enseñaré a comportarse" agregó ese hombre. Shinra siempre ha dicho que me ama y que una vez que hayamos hecho esto nunca me abandonará así que sólo debo aguantarlo hasta el final, no importa si duele un poco. No quiero que me deje….con ese vecino ni con nadie…..él es el único que me quiere….yo le amo también, supongo, pues él es bueno conmigo….Shinra echa un poco de su peso sobre mí, apretujando y moviendo mi cadera como le place, sin cuidado, pero no consigue meter su pipi en mi huequito. Hace un ruido fastidiado, se frota entre mis muslos y me suelta._

"_intentemos otra cosa" Shinra deja ir mi hombro y pasa su brazo por debajo de mí, hasta mi pecho. Levanta mi pierna izquierda hasta que mi pie está a la altura de mi cabeza, y la coge con su mano, apretándome fuerte alrededor del pecho con su brazo, inmovilizándome. Ya no puedo mover los brazos tampoco. Siento como su otra mano va a mi trasero y se posa sobre mi nalga izquierda. Clava sus uñas allí haciéndome gemir un poquito de dolor, y jala mi nalga hacia fuera, fuerte. Eso saca un chillido de mi boca. "eso es….ábrete para mí…" Shinra acerca mucho más su cuerpo al mío, como cubriéndome, y pronto siento la punta de su pipi en mi huequito, presionando un poco. De pronto todo su cuerpo se tensa, me aprieta duro con su brazo, y un fuerte dolor que parte de mi trasero se extiende por mi cuerpo._

"_AAAAAAYYYYYYHHHHH!" mi grito hace doler mis propios oídos pero no es nada comparado con el dolor que siento allí atrás. El pipi grande e hinchado de Shinra está dentro de mí y eso duele más que mil chicotazos. Me retuerzo en su agarre pero no logro liberarme._

_"Calma, precioso. Lo estás haciendo bien, me estás ajustando muy rico. Sé que duele un poco pero es sólo por esta vez. Te vas a ir acostumbrando…" dice Shinra, apretando más fuerte mi cuerpo para impedir que me mueva, separando más mi nalga con sus dedos, a la vez que hace más fuerza con su pipi para meterlo más dentro de mí. N-no! Detente! Duele! Aaaayyy! No puedo hablar pero grito de dolor y lloro, sin embargo Shinra no se detiene. Dice que recién ha entrado la punta, que todavía falta más así que debo colaborar. Empuja fuerte pero no avanza mucho, casi nada, sin embargo, me causa un dolor tremendo. Nunca he sentido nada así, como si me partiera desde dentro. Shinra me exige molesto que me relaje pues no le dejo moverse como le gusta. Saca un poco la cabeza de su pipi de mi interior y lo mete de nuevo con un movimiento fuerte y rápido._

"_AAyyyy!…du-dueleee….por favor det-"_

"_Sssshhhh, calma precioso. Deja que te ame. Sí….deja que te llene con mi amor…..eres tan hermoso…..tan ajustado….un poco más…." Murmura Shinra a mi oído, como ido mientras repite el movimiento brusco de hace un ratito una y otra vez. Su lengua lame mi oreja a la vez me aprieta más duro y fuerza más de su pipi en mi trasero. Duele horrores….su pipi se abre paso a la fuerza en mi interior, lentamente pero sin detenerse…..me siento morir…..estoy llorando y mis lágrimas no me dejan respirar bien….he olvidado por completo por qué acepté someterme a este sufrimiento. Siento que me muero! De repente, algo se rompe dentro de mí, tan rápido que no tengo tiempo de gritar y pronto los pelos del viejo, aquellos que rodean su pipi, raspan mis sensibles nalgas con un violento golpe a mi trasero y él se detiene, gruñendo como un animal. Su gordo pipi me llena por completo y me lastima por dentro aunque está quieto. Mi cuerpo aprisionado tiembla y mis sollozos llenan la habitación. Por favor, que esto sea todo! Shinra coge mi muslo levantado, apoya más de su peso sobre mí y comienza a moverse. Siento su pipi moverse en mi interior cada vez más rápido, de arriba abajo, golpeándome por dentro, destrozando mis entrañas._

"_NNgh! ÑNGH!..UNgh!..."_

"_Te adoro, bebé! Amo tu hermoso y pequeño cuerpo tan ajustado y delicioso…..tan frágil y perfecto para mí…..ya fal-ta po-co…." Dice acentuando cada sílaba con un golpe fuerte a mi trasero que me duele más y me saca el aire. Tengo los ojos cerrados, lloro sin control, tan sólo esperando a que termine pronto. Shinra empieza a moverse más rápido y violentamente, dejándome sin aire, y siento que estoy por desmayarme. De repente, él gruñe fuerte en mi oído y un líquido espeso y caliente llena mi interior, y él deja de moverse al poco rato. Mueve mis caderas con sus manos, ajustando mis nalgas contra su pipi, antes de que éste salga de mi trasero como si mi cuerpo lo botara. Más de ese líquido –su leche- se chorrea por mis nalgas y muslos al suelo. Shinra me besa en la mejilla y en la boca, volteando mi cara bañada en lágrimas, lamiendo cada una de ellas, y se pone de pie para limpiarse. Hay algo de sangre en su pipi….es mi sangre?...estoy….sangran-do?..._

"_Para ser tu primera vez, no estuviste nada mal, Kamanosuke aunque sé que puedes hacerlo mejor. Sólo debes relajarte más la próxima vez, ok? Descansa mientras preparo la cena." Shinra se viste y comienza a sacar los ingredientes de la despensa. Silba alegremente, satisfecho, sin prestar atención a mis sollozos y gemidos. Sigo tirado en el suelo, desnudo, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, temblando, pero a él no parece importarle._

_No como la cena, pero él no se molesta. Me dice que la guardará pues tendré hambre luego. No lo creo, pues siento nauseas y me duele mucho la barriguita. Shinra me limpia con una toalla allá atrás y lloriqueo más fuerte, pidiéndole que no me haga más daño. Él ríe un poco, como si le causara gracia, y continúa hurgando mi trasero. Cuando termina de limpiarme, se mete al futón conmigo y me pega a su cuerpo. Comienza a besarme en los párpados, la frente, la nariz, la boca, despacio primero, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama, sin importarle mis sollozos y los leves gemidos que doy cuando él profundiza el beso…._

_Fin del flashback._

Esa noche fue la más larga de mi vida, allí, rodeado por los brazos de aquel al que le había permitido causarme tal dolor. Temblaba y sollozaba de a ratos, más fuerte cuando él me tocaba atrás, pero nada de eso le importó pues estaba contento (aunque tal vez no satisfecho pues aún no me había entrenado para complacerle), ya que había conseguido lo que tanto había querido de mí.

Eso era todo lo que conocía respecto al amor. A pesar del dolor, estaba contento con que el viejo se quedara conmigo y cuidara de mí pues decía amarme. Después de que me vendiera, no volví a pensar en ese sentimiento. Era sólo una palabra que se usaba para engañar, traicionar….lastimar. No quería ninguna de esas cosas, así que no volví a pensar sobre ello. Lo que mis captores me hicieron durante esos largos años terminaron por arruinarme, estoy seguro….no volví a ser el de antes. Tal vez mi madre estuvo en lo cierto al no aceptarme de vuelta pues sabía que no había manera de ayudarme. Sentí que cambiaba a causa de Saizou ahora que sé que lo que siento por él es amor pero por más que lo intente mi pasado regresa a atormentarme y lo estropea todo. Él no tiene la culpa de eso…creo.

Me gustaría preguntarle a Jinpachi sobre lo que piensa de todo esto pues él parece opinar distinto y me da la impresión que sabe más de mí que yo mismo. Por la manera en que me miró al despedirnos ahora comprendo que a pesar de sus palabras, él sabía muy bien, incluso antes que yo mismo me diera cuenta, que yo no iría a encontrarme con él en los establos. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, él ya debe haberse marchado al muelle. Me hubiese gustado confiarle más cosas sobre mí, para pedir su consejo o simplemente escuchar lo que tenía que decir….aunque al final no hiciese caso como ahora pues soy un idiota. Tal vez él podría haberme ayudado, como hizo para que ya no me desmayara al ser amarrado…..aunque he cambiado todavía no es suficiente.

Saizou sigue durmiendo…..no sé cuando despertará. Escucho la voz de Izanami viniendo por el pasillo y es hora de irme. Me pongo de pie inmediatamente y salgo por la ventana, volteando a verle una vez más. No sé que sucederá mañana ni tampoco me importa lo que Saizou piense de mí ya que no puede ser peor que lo que yo pienso de mí y….no está del todo equivocado…pero no voy a marcharme hasta que él mismo me eche a patadas…todavía siento algo de felicidad tan sólo estando a su lado y eso me basta….tal vez es lo único que merezco…..

* * *

_Ayuda mucho leer la parte donde Kamanosuke acompaña a Saizou quien duerme, viendo una de las ilustraciones de ZERO :) lo que ocurre allí es distinto a lo de aquí, pero la escena es la misma jeje. Zero es un doujinshi de la misma autora y en mi foro pueden averiguar más sobre eso._

_Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y PMs, y por seguir leyendo :D Me animan a seguir escribiendo! __**Lisimi, **__acabo de escribir el epílogo :) espero que__a todos les guste el desenlace. A mí me agradó mucho escribirlo….ahora sólo falta editar los capítulos hasta allí :P_

_**Tamat**__, he leído todos y cada uno de tus comentarios, en este y otros fics ya finalizados. Me alegra que disfrutes tanto leyendo mis fics XD Tus palabras me comprometen a hacer un mejor trabajo. Como no tengo Beta tengo que arreglármelas para editar mis trabajos por mi cuenta y, revisándolos nuevamente, me doy cuenta que he cometido algunos errores tipográficos o hay partecitas que me gustaría re-escribir. Sorry a todos! Prometo esforzarme más al respecto :)_

_Entiendo a lo que te refieres, Tamat, sobre el cambio en los personajes. Entre un fic y otro no sólo la temática es distinta, sino también el manejo que le doy a los personajes, sin alejarme mucho de los originales por su supuesto U_U sus pasados y muchas cosas más son diferentes de fic a fic, así que los "villanos" en unos fics no lo son en otros jeje XD debe ser chocante al leerlos de corrido O_O en especial cuando trato de Sasuke y Rokuro jojo_

"_Realizations" fue el primer fic largo (más de 10 capítulos) que escribí y le guardo un cariño especial :) en particular porque trata de mi pareja favorita. Me alegro que te gustara. Si de casualidad llegas a leer "Little Braves", allí también se toca a esta pareja aunque casi al final…..mejor no te cuento jojo. Seikai es el "malo" en muchos de mis fics pues no me agrada mucho (si no lo has notado *_*) y Yukimura es…..interesante de escribir :) "Not meant to be" es una tragedia, te lo recuerdo, así que la pareja tendrá un final…distinto a otros jeje XD_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	25. Chapter 25: Terms of staying

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon / dub-con / threesome_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Qué hora es? Ya está oscuro así que debo haber dormido toda la tarde. Izanami no está a mi lado como la primera vez que desperté. Parecerá loco pero, mientras estaba inconsciente, me pareció sentir una presencia familiar a mi lado que no era de ella. Tal vez lo imaginé pero estoy casi seguro de haber visto la figura de alguien dejar la habitación a través de la ventana antes de que Izanami entrara por la puerta….muy extraño…..juraría que se trataba de Kamanosuke….

No hay día en que no piense en él, siquiera por un momento. Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo, no desde aquella vez en que le hallé fornicando con Seikai. Aunque mi molestia era justificada, ahora me arrepiento de haber reaccionado de esa manera, sin siquiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Poniéndome en su lugar, no debe haberle gustado nada verme con Izanami, enterarse que éramos pareja. Estoy seguro que por eso hizo lo que hizo con Seikai. Es sólo que saber de sus acciones y en verdad presenciarlas son dos cosas distintas…..me hizo hervir la sangre verle disfrutar el sexo con otro hombre (por más brutal que se viera) y bueno….exploté. Siempre es así, pierdo los papeles y reacciono de mala manera….sólo ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Si bien ya no tenía esperanza alguna de que volviéramos a lo de antes, esperaba que al menos pudiéramos limar asperezas y desarrollar nuestras funciones con normalidad…..aunque no fuese eso lo que en el fondo quería…

"_Te acercas a mi habitación especialmente mientras Kamanosuke está allí y te destrozo a golpes, entendiste pendejo?" _escuché de casualidad al pirata decir amenazadoramente a Seikai al día siguiente de que volviera y Jinpachi diera a conocer que Kamanosuke estaba encerrado en su cuarto pues tenía *una enfermedad muy contagiosa* y no debía salir ni recibir visitas. Seikai estaba doblado en dos en el suelo, así que supuse que Jinpachi le había golpeado antes de darle esa advertencia. Estoy seguro que notó mi presencia pero no me dijo absolutamente nada, sólo se retiró fumando su cigarrillo…..

Tal vez lo hubiera dejado pasar si no fuera porque hace poco había tenido una conversación con Hanzo, de la cual no salí bien parado. _"No consideras que eres un pésimo líder?" _fue lo que me dijo al final y yo no supe que responder. Si bien había intentado cumplir adecuadamente con mis funciones hasta el punto de arruinar lo que tenía con Kamanosuke para evitar distraerme, no había conseguido los resultados que esperaba. Hasta el mocoso de Benmaru estaba encargándose mejor en la organización de las defensas del castillo que yo (no tenía más en mente que eso, muy diferente a mi situación). Sin embargo lo peor era que no conseguía que la gente a la que supuestamente estaba liderando me obedeciera.

"_Yo no le debo explicaciones ni a ti ni a nadie, así que no vuelvas a dirigirte a mí a menos que yo sea quien te hable primero, entiendes, muchachito?"_ me respondió bruscamente Jinpachi cuando por fin le encaré sobre lo acontecido con Seikai pues quería saber de qué se trataba (no puede ir por allí golpeando compañeros de equipo). Si bien siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido, solía escucharme, en cambio ahora me mira y se dirige a mí como si estuviera tratando con un enemigo, no entiendo por qué. Me advirtió que lo mismo que le dijo a Seikai iba para mí….fueron sus últimas palabras. Supongo que tiene que ver con Kamanosuke…ya no quiero tratar de descifrar lo que pasa entre esos dos….ya no me corresponde…..

Él no es el único que tiene un problema conmigo. Seikai, de repente, me trata algo fríamente, y no hace lo que le pido a menos que Izanami sea quien se lo solicite. Sasuke siempre me da la contraria pero confía en mi juicio al final y suele apoyarme, sin embargo, antes que nos atacaran, durante el desayuno, me miró como si yo fuera el culpable de algo que desconozco. Cuando quise averiguar de qué se trataba me dijo. _"Seguramente tiene que ver contigo. Tú eres el único capaz de hacerle daño." _No sé de qué me hablaba. Por un momento pensé que se refería a Kamanosuke pues casi esas mismas palabras me las dijo Jinpachi hace tiempo cuando hablamos del pelirrojo.

Es imposible que se haya referido a él pues no sabe nada de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros pero me dio esa impresión pues sé muy bien que Kamanosuke no permanecía encerrado en la habitación de Jinpachi porque estaba enfermo…..fue a causa de lo que le dije, estoy seguro. Ana, Kakei y Benmaru son los únicos que no tiene nada contra mí y lo aprecio bastante. Al final de cuentas resulté un pésimo líder a pesar de haberlo intentado, y la prueba final fue hoy, cuando luego de bajar mi guardia, no vi venir el ataque de Hanzo y su gente sobre el castillo. Sabía que nos iba a traicionar, creo que todos lo sabíamos pero, al igual que con Ana, no lo vi venir y pagamos un alto precio.

Afortunadamente su intención no fue acabar con la vida de Yukimura pero nos causó grave daño y lo peor de todo, distrajo nuestra atención de su objetivo principal: los planos de los reinos aliados, su capacidad militar y estrategias militares. Los aliados de Yukimura vinieron hace unos días para que resguardáramos esa información dado que consideraban que Ueda era el lugar más seguro ya que otros reinos no contaban con nuestra ubicación estratégica alejada de las zonas de conflicto constante. Solamente nosotros sabíamos de la ubicación de los planos (Yukimura, Rokuro y yo) y de la visita secreta de los aliados, así que no entiendo cómo es que Hanzo se enteró de aquello….pero eso es lo de menos ahora…..

Hanzo se ha ido, hemos perdido los planos y nuestras defensas han sido forzadas. No sé por qué motivo Yukimura no hizo que Rokuro almacenara la información en su ojo pero ya es tarde para lamentarse. Atacaron justo en el momento en que Jinpachi y Kamanosuke no se encontraban en el castillo por no sé que motivo. Ana me dijo, hace poco cuando vino a visitarme, que Jinpachi había salido temprano a ver su barco junto con Kamanosuke y que luego de la batalla (a la cual volvió a tiempopar a darnos una mano) se marchó nuevamente. No mencionó si Kamanosuke fue con él pero supongo que sí pues no le vi durante la pelea ni después…..aunque lo más seguro es que ni siquiera se dignó a regresar para ayudarnos…seguramente ya no quiere saber nada de mí y dentro de poco nos dejará por completo si es que ya no lo hizo.

Para colmo de males, tengo prohibido salir de esta habitación hasta que me haya recuperado en algo. Hanzo pudo haberme matado pero no lo hizo y no comprendo por qué. Todo es un enredo y no sé cómo salir de él. Ana no pudo convencer a Jinpachi de quedarse mientras levantábamos las defensas de nuevo. _"Nadie se dignó a cuestionar la decisión de Yukimura apenas contrató a ese ninja mientras yo estaba ausente, para hacerle entrar en razón a la fuerza. Éste es el resultado. Yo no voy a cambiar mis planes por tamaña estupidez." _Fue lo que le dijo el pirata a Ana. Sé muy bien que Jinpachi estaba en desacuerdo con la decisión de Yukimura y molesto con nuestra falta de reacción (Ana me contó que se lo hizo saber cuando fue a buscarla apenas llegó) pero ya era muy tarde para que él intervenga dado que había visto como habíamos aceptado fácilmente a nuestro antiguo enemigo dentro del grupo.

Si bien nunca me agradó la idea desde un principio, la fe ciega que los demás tenían en las decisiones de Yukimura, sumado al torbellino de emociones que tenía dentro por lo sucedido con Kamanosuke (que provocó que se marchara con el pirata), terminaron por hacerme ceder también. No hice ni dije nada. Debería haberme opuesto más? Se supone que soy el líder y mi juicio pesa tanto o más que el de Yukimura en lo que se refiera a táctica militar, sin embargo siempre he hecho lo que el viejo ha querido….es por eso que me escogió como el líder? Porque soy incapaz de decirle que no? No, no puede ser eso…..dijo que era porque confiaba en mí….me está comenzando a doler la cabeza de nuevo….mejor duermo un poco…todavía falta para que anochezca, pero estoy tan cansado…..

**Nanakuma´s POV**

Yukimura me ha pedido que espere escondido aquí, dentro de sus aposentos para despedirnos como se debe. Ya estoy completamente recuperado (hace días que lo estoy) así que ha llegado el momento de marcharme. No veo la hora para hacerlo! En un inicio no quería dejarme ir, y llegué a pensar que planeaba mantenerme como rehén en su castillo, sin embargo sus motivos probaron ser más….mundanos.

"_Sé que tú y mi hermano no han consumado nada hasta ahora y se nota que eso te tiene…..atribulado…Él es muy rígido y tú no tienes experiencia práctica. Yo podría ayudarte a volverle más __receptivo__ a tus atenciones…"_ fueron sus palabras finales luego de días intentando convencerme para tener relaciones sexuales con él. Le dejé muy en claro que yo no iba a permitir que otro que no fuera Lord Noboyuki me poseyera, así que Yukimura vino con la brillante idea de traer a otro participante en el *juego*. _"Te enseñaré como le gusta a mi hermano que sean sus amantes y también te dejaré divertirte un poco con nuestro invitado."_ No sé a qué se refería pero como parecía que no iba a dejarme ir si no aceptaba, le dije que sí.

Si bien no paso mucho tiempo rodeado de la gente que vive en este castillo y escasamente al único que veo es a mi hermano, he notado que él y Lord Yukimura parecen muy distanciados uno del otro. Siempre envidié la relación tan cercana e íntima que mantenían ellos dos y deseaba que Lord Noboyuki y yo nos vinculáramos de igual manera. Siempre pensé que era porque mi Lord no me consideraba digno de él dado que yo no era quien debía estar destinado a servirle…que no era suficiente para él. Por más que me pareciera a mi hermano yo no era él y pensaba que por eso mi Lord nunca me tomó como su amante. Las palabras de Yukimura me hicieron ver el asunto de forma diferente y abrió una puerta de esperanza para resolver mi situación….por eso accedí.

La noche pactada para nuestro encuentro era ayer pero luego de que el castillo fuese atacado supuse que todo quedaría en nada; sin embargo, Yukimura vino hoy muy temprano a visitarme y me dijo que esperara en su habitación una vez que el sol se haya ocultado y me escondiera detrás de un biombo que hay allí. Es justamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora. Dijo que había encontrado un participante mucho más apetecible para ambos que el anterior. No sé a qué se refiere. Cuánto más piensa tardarse? Y qué se supone qué voy a hacer cuando llegue con quién sabe quién?...esto es una pérdid-uh? se oyen pasos, voces susurradas y una puerta abrir y cerrase. Ya están aquí.

"Cómo es eso que ya no puedo quedarme, uh?! Ya te dije que no pienso marcharme, qué más quieres?! No te voy a suplicar! Tú eres quien necesita ayuda!" esa voz…..me asomo un poco para ver mejor y constato que efectivamente se trata de ese fastidioso y grosero chico pelirrojo, Kamanosuke. Yukimura fuma tranquilamente su kiseru, lanzando una mirada hacia donde estoy antes de responder.

"Esperas que crea que de un momento a otro cambiaste de parecer y decidiste no dejarnos por la bondad de tu corazón? No voy a dejar que me vean la cara de tonto dos veces, Kamanosuke." Kamanosuke aprieta los puños y se muerde el labio. "Si mal no recuerdo tú ibas a quedarte hasta que Saizou te diera la batalla que tanto deseabas. Eso nunca va a suceder pues se lo tengo prohibido. Le necesito entero, ahora más que nunca, para defender este lugar. Por qué te quedarías entonces?" Yukimura se acerca un poco a Kamanosuke quien gruñe visiblemente molesto.

"Mis razones para quedarme no te interesan. Si quieres algo a cambio para que me dejes quedarme, sólo pídelo y deja de preguntar estupideces." Oh! Con que a esto se refería Yukimura hace poco….el idiota del muchachito está cayendo exactamente en su trampa.

"Es genial que digas eso pues sí requiero algo de ti." Yukimura se acerca a Kamanosuke hasta estar muy pegado a él y le coge del mentón, con la mano que no sostiene el kiseru.

"No es nada que no hayas hecho antes. Recibí una carta de los hombres de Date dándome las gracias por mi *hospitalidad*. Me contaron lo bien que les entretuviste en el bosque y lo mucho que disfrutaste que te follaran una y otra vez. Por eso desapareciste esa noche, Kamanosuke? Para saciar tu lujuria con esos 3 hombres? Es por eso mismo que fugaste lejos con Jinpachi? Dime, hiciste que el pirata te follara aquí mismo en mi castillo, todas las noches que permaneciste en su cuarto?" Kamanosuke abre muy grande los ojos y se suelta bruscamente del agarre de Yukimura.

"Eso no-¡! No pasó así! Quiero decir—"

"Jajaja, vamos Kamanosuke! No tienes por qué parecer avergonzado. Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que eras un promiscuo. De hecho, si no hubieses demostrado tener el poder de controlar el viento, nunca te hubiese ofrecido formar parte de mis Braves, en su lugar te hubiera pedido que trabajaras en mi burdel. Muchos cliente pagarían bastante por acostarse con alguien tan bonito y joven como tú…." Kamanosuke se pone pálido de repente y queda como pegado a su sitio.

"eso….eso es lo que vas a pedir de mí?..." menciona en voz algo trémula el muchachito. Yukimura se ríe de buena gana, lo que fastidia al chico quien le pregunta furioso qué es lo gracioso. Yukimura se le acerca y coge su muñeca, guiándola por entre su kimono semiabierto, colocando la palma del chico sobre su entrepierna.

"No, no te voy a pedir que satisfagas a un grupo de extraños todas las noches….sólo a mí. Esa es mi condición para que te quedes en el castillo…..qué me respondes Kamanosuke?" Yukimura le susurra la última parte al oído, pasado la punta de su lengua sobre la oreja del chico, haciéndole temblar. Kamanosuke permanece estático por un momento antes de responder estimulando el falo semirígido del Lord con su mano, casi resignadamente. Yukimura sonríe satisfecho bajando a besar el cuello delicado del jovencito a su merced.

Poco a poco y muy lentamente, Yukimura va despojando de sus ropas al visiblemente renuente Kamanosuke. Para ser promiscuo como alude el Lord, el jovencito no está reaccionando como debería. Yukimura toca y se frota contra la piel del más joven, cogiendo y apretujando aquí y allá el cuerpo del chico atrapado entre sus brazos. Kamanosuke, como en trance, sigue estimulando el falo del Lord con su mano, todo su cuerpo tenso y su respiración entrecortada, mientras deja que el mayor le toque como le plazca. Finalmente el chico queda completamente desnudo mientras que Yukimura está de pie con su kimono ahora completamente abierto por delante.

"Que manos tan delicadas tienes, Kamanosuke. No parecen las de un guerrero. En verdad eres precioso…" Kamanosuke le mira con ojos indescifrables, como vacíos, pero no responde. Yukimura se aleja un poco de él para apreciarle antes de ordenarle que se arrodille en el suelo. Le coloca de tal manera que su torso queda inclinado muy hacia atrás por lo que el chico apoya sus manos en sus tobillos para mantener el equilibrio. Desde aquí puedo ver el firme y delgado cuerpo del chico totalmente expuesto, cubierto de una fina capa de sudor. Su pecho sube y baja pausadamente mientras su cuerpo tiembla un poco por el esfuerzo que debe hacer para mantenerse en esa posición. Yukimura se coloca detrás de él y tira de sus cabellos para voltear su cabeza hacia atrás. Esto hace que el bello cuerpo joven se tense de inmediato, arqueándose hacia atrás.

"Demuéstrame lo mucho que deseas quedarte, Kamanosuke." Yukimura abre con sus dedos la boca del chico y mete lentamente su erguido falo entre sus rosados labios. Kamanosuke no se resiste, sólo respira fuertemente por la nariz mientras el grueso falo llena su cavidad de a pocos. Emite un leve gruñido cuando finalmente todo el erguido miembro está dentro de su boca y los testículos del Lord golpean su frente. Yukimura no se mueve de allí; recorre con sus manos el cuello groseramente estirado del chico, sus hombros, parte de su pecho, sin salir en ningún momento de la caliente cavidad.

El cuerpo del chico, completamente expuesto, tiembla por el esfuerzo de mantenerse en esa incómoda posición y por el grueso falo que permanece enterrado en su boca. Kamanosuke tiene las piernas muy viertas, como desplegando para mí sus genitales, aún flácidos pero que se estremecen con cada segundo que pasa a consecuencia de lo tenso que están los músculos de sus muslos. Su vientre y pecho planos se sacuden un poco con cada temblor de su cuerpo y se ven más apetecibles por la forma en que está arqueada su espalda. Es hermoso…..Yukimura pellizca sus pezones y el ruido que hace el chico me saca de mi trance. En ese momento los ojos de Yukimura hacen contacto visual con los míos….me recuerda que este despliegue erótico es para mí….

Yukimura coge con ambas manos la cabeza invertida del chico y comienza a moverse dentro de su boca. Entra y sale a un ritmo por demás sensual, sacando gemidos ahogados de la garganta de Kamanosuke. Todo el cuerpo del chico se estremece aún más con cada estocada que da el hombre mayor…..me siento caliente. Los genitales de Kamanosuke, aunque flácidos, saltan también con cada arremetida que da el Lord, goteando un poco sobre el tatami. Tengo unas ganas enormes de tocarle si es tan sólo para escucharle gemir más. Yukimura se sonríe al ver el deseo en mis ojos. Me indica con la cabeza que todavía no.

El Lord deja ir al chico y sale de su boca. Kamanosuke se inclina hacia adelante como recobrando el aliento mientras se limpia la saliva que ha chorreado por su cara…la cual está con las mejillas muy rojas. Yukimura se para cerca suyo, detrás de él aún, coge un puñado de sus cabellos y se masturba con ellos, muy cerca de la cara del chico, tan cerca que Kamanosuke puede verlo. El muchachito permanece inmóvil pero aparta la vista de la acción. Yukimura se da cuenta así que se detiene. Se echa sobre el suelo, con su falo apuntando al techo y llama por Kamanosuke, quien le mira de lado, aprehensivo.

"Hasta el momento no has hecho nada que valga la pena el mantenerte aquí. Vamos, entretenme como entretuviste a todos esos hombres, Kamanosuke. Muéstrame tus encantos." El chico mira al Lord con furia contenida pero mayormente con resignación. Gatea hasta colocarse sobre él, apoyado en sus manos y rodillas, con su cabeza a la altura del erguido falo y sus piernas a ambos lados de la cabeza del Lord. Kamanosuke agacha su cara y lame vorazmente la punta del falo, luego sus lados, pasando su lengua rosada sobre la vena que le recorre cerca de la base, varias veces y haciendo sonidos húmedos, antes de metérselo de una todo dentro de su boca. Sus cabellos rojos se balancean mientras sube y baja su cabeza para dar placer al miembro palpitante del Lord de Ueda, mientras está apoyado en sus codos.

"Nada mal, jovencito…a cuántos se las haz mamado para ser así de bueno, uh?...No descuides este lado tampoco, entretenme también con tu bello culo…." Menciona Yukimura, frotando insistentemente las redondas nalgas del chico, quien continúa mamándole ahora con una mirada confundida en los ojos. Yukimura le da una palmada en el trasero y Kamanosuke gruñe en respuesta. Como si comprendiendo lo que tiene que hacer, el chico humedece uno de sus dedos de su mano izquierda y lo lleva a su trasero. Yukimura coloca ambas manos sobre cada nalga y las separa mucho, dejando al descubierto el pequeño orifico que esconden. Kamanosuke mete tentativamente la punta de su dedo para luego meterlo todo hasta la base.

"Eso es, mámame al mismo ritmo con que te follas con tus propios dedos….imagina que es mi polla la que te da placer por aquí atrás…" Kamanosuke cierra los ojos y hace eso mismo. Mete un segundo dedo en su culo mientras continúa mamando la verga del Lord. Emite gemidos ahogados mientras va aumentando el ritmo. Su cara está toda roja y sus muslos tiemblan a la vez que su falo se yergue un poco. Está completamente sumergido en el placer del momento…..no puedo apartar la vista de tan erótica escena…..mi propio falo pide alivio y llevo mi mano allí abajo. De pronto, Kamanosuke deja salir un sonio estrangulado de asombro, casi como un quejido.

"Disfrutas tanto pensando en mí? O es que tienes a alguien más en mente?" dice roncamente Yukimura, mientras estimula con sus manos los genitales del chico. Sus dedos se mueven expertamente masajeando los testículos y la verga del joven, la cual se yergue por completo casi de inmediato, goteando un poco por la punta. Si bien el cuerpo de Kamanosuke responde favorablemente a las atenciones que recibe tanto del Lord como de él mismo, su cara dice otra cosa….está sufriendo…..De un momento a otro, Yukimura empuja a Kamanosuke a un lado, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para tumbarlo en el suelo a su costado. El chico respira agitadamente, gimoteando un poco mientras su delgado cuerpo tiembla producto del extenuante placer que le embarga.

"Quiero que te vengas con mis dedos…quiero verte….quiero escucharte gemir como una perra en celo…..porque eso es lo que eres, no Kamanosuke?" el chico le mira con ojos vacíos antes de voltear a mirar al suelo nuevamente. Yukimura le ordena que se siente con las piernas abiertas de par en par ye l culo algo levantado. Yukimura se recuesta de lado detrás suyo, sobando su espalda mientras aprecia el estado excitado en que se encuentra el chico, devorándole con los ojos. El pene de Kamanosuke se yergue hacia adelante ahora completamente erguido. Yukimura mete su mano debajo del culo del chico y, por la expresión en el rostro del jovencito, asumo que introduce sus dedos dentro.

"Ah!..e-espera-"

"Sshhhhh…..no me vengas con eso…..tu culo me ajusta duro como sino quisiera dejar salir mis dedos…tú quieres esto….mira lo duro que te pones sólo con mis dedos…." Kamanosuke se muerde los labios y no dice nada más. Yukimura mueve sus dedos dentro del culo del chico y éste se retuerce y gruñe pero no intenta escapar. Yukimura guía una de las manos del chico a su propio falo y la otra al de él, ordenándole que los frote al mismo tiempo. Kamanosuke al inicio lo hace casi mecánicamente pero de a pocos su resistencia se va acabando y pronto comienza a gemir con los ojos cerrados mientras se masturba a sí mismo y a su Lord, a la vez que los dedos del hombre mayor estimulan su interior. Sus caderas comienzan a mecerse también, para recibir más de aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras.

Yukimura mira cada una de sus expresiones faciales, sonriendo satisfecho, mientras besa su cuello, hombro y mejilla, lamiendo la piel humedecida por la perspiración y caliente de placer, a la vez que frota con su mano libre el pecho agitado del chico. Kamanosuke jadea sin reparos ya, mientras su cuerpo reacciona muy positivamente a las atenciones que recibe. De pronto, todos sus músculos se contraen, él tira su cabeza hacia atrás dando un gemido agudo, y se corre bañando su propia mano con su semen. Yukimura está allí para sostener el tembloroso y agotado cuerpo del chico mientras devora su cuello, marcando la tierna piel a mordiscos. Los gimoteos y jadeos de Kamanosuke casi se oyen como sollozos pero eso puede ser impresión mía. Estoy completamente duro ahora….

"Ven, Kamanosuke…..tu trabajo no ha terminado aún….todavía no has hecho que me corra." Es verdad. La verga del gran Lord todavía está erguida y rígida apoyada ahora sobre su abdomen. Yukimra le ordena a Kamanosuke limpiar su mano. El chico luce algo confundido en un inicio ya que no encuentra algo con que limpiarse, pero su confusión termina cuando el Lord le coge de la muñeca y guía su mano salpicada en semen a su boca. Kamanosuke vuelve a poner esa expresión resignada y avergonzada que tenía cuando se corrió en su propia mano, pero dura poco. Cierra sus ojos, saca su lengua y comienza a lamer sus propios dedos, uno a uno, hasta dejarlos limpios. Los ojos de Yukimura le miran con deseo y lujuria contenida, a punto de explotar.

El Lord se recuesta en el suelo, boca arriba y, toscamente, jala a Kamanosuke del brazo, sobresaltándole, para recostarle encima suyo. Como el chico todavía está cansado y recuperándose de su orgasmo, Yukimura es quien hace todo el trabajo. Coloca a Kamanosuke sobre él de tal manera que la cabeza del chico queda recostada en su pecho; sus delgadas y largas piernas, abierta a ambos lados de la cintura del mayor; sus cabellos desparramados hacia los lados. Yukimura baja sus ávidas manos por los lados del muchachito hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales apretuja fuerte antes de separarlas en direcciones opuestas. El cuerpo de Kamanosuke se tensa y él deja escapar un leve quejido. Sus manos van instintivamente a los hombros del Lord y se ajustan allí.

"Demuéstrame pasión o no conseguirás que me corra, Kamanosuke." El chico le mira confundido un segundo antes de cerrar fuerte los ojos y gemir agudamente cuando el Lord le clava su prominente verga en el culo, separando exageradamente sus nalgas. Kamanosuke respira agitadamente, como si le faltara el aire mientras Yukimura introduce lenta pero firmemente su falo en el estrecho canal…..yo disfruto cada segundo…..

"Ya veo porque los hombres de Date quedaron satisfechos con tu *servicio*. Tienes un culo prodigioso, todavía ajustado a pesar del uso continuo que le das…." Menciona burlonamente el Lord. Kamanosuke aprieta fuerte con sus dedos los hombros del Lord cuando éste termina de meter todo su falo, golpeando el trasero del chico con su pelvis en un sonoro "snack!". Yukimura rodea con un brazo la cintura del chico mientras que con su otra mano guía la cara de Kamanosuke para atrapar sus labios en un beso húmedo. Kamanosuke parece querer resistirse en un inicio pero cuando el Lord mueve sus caderas para empezar con sus embestidas, el chico abre la boca de sorpresa y Yukimura aprovecha esto para meter su lengua dentro.

Poco a poco, Kamanosuke comienza a responder al beso con esmero, en especial cuando las arremetidas del Lord se vuelven más y más frenéticas. El chico parece ahora querer devorar la boca del Lord, haciendo caso omiso de la manera en que las barbas de éste le lastiman la piel del rostro, que se enrojece cada vez más mientras el beso se torna más y más salvaje. El choque de carne contra carne es ensordecedor, dos cuerpos húmedos frotándose uno contra el otro. Sin pensarlo, salgo de mi escondite y me desnudo para los ojos de Yukimura, quien me mira por encima de la cabeza de Kamanosuke. Si romper el beso, me sonríe con los ojos.

Deja de empujar la cabeza de Kamanosuke con sus manos y las vuelve a colocar en las nalgas redondas y suaves del chico. Ahora que estoy tan cerca me parecen más prominentes, al igual que sus caderas…..su piel, más provocativa aún, cubierta en una fina capa de sudor, brilla…su respiración agitada es música para mis oídos. Yukimura posa sus manos en cada nalga y las separa, ofreciéndome disfrutar junto con él de este hermoso cuerpo a nuestra disposición. La verga del Lord llena por completo el estrechado y enrojecido orificio pero la tentación es tan grande que no puedo detener mis acciones. Sin pensarlo mucho, coloco mis manos en la cintura delgada del pelirrojo y posiciono la punta de mi falo en su ocupada entrada.

"E-qué-¡! Qué coño-¡!" Kamanosuke rompe el beso y voltea –o intenta- su rostro para ver qué ocurre detrás suyo. Sin perder tiempo, meto la punta de mi hinchada y dolorosa verga en su ano, estirándolo más y él se arquea en dolor, lanzando un grito ahogado. Se siente tan exquisitamente bien!y eso que sólo he conseguido meter la punta….está tan apretado. Yukimura le rodea por el torso con sus brazos y le mantiene quieto para mí.

"Dijiste que harías lo que fuera para quedarte….esto es lo que quiero…." Le susurra al oído y Kamanosuke se queda inmóvil. Yo cojo con más fuerza su cintura y, moviendo mi pelvis hacia adelante, fuerzo más de mi hinchado miembro en su estrecho canal. Al inicio no avanzo mucho ya que todo el cuerpo de Kamanosuke se ajusta más con cada centímetro que meto, seguramente por el dolor que esto le produce….sus gemidos ahogados y lastimeros sólo hacen que quiera follarle pronto. Yukimura debe haber visto esto mismo en mis ojos pues me sonríe un poco antes de mover violentamente su pelvis hacia arriba, forzando al mismo tiempo mi falo y el suyo a enterrarse por completo dentro del muchachito.

"AAAAAHHH-" el grito de Kamanosuke es interrumpido, supongo, cuando el mismo muchachito se muerde los labios. Todo su cuerpo tiembla enviando sensaciones placenteras hacia quienes le estamos tomando. Su grito casi no me deja escuchar el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Creo que la fuerza de la acción ha desgarrado algo en el interior del chico pero no parece nada de consideración. Yukimura y yo comenzamos a movernos dentro de Kamanosuke, acompasadamente, disfrutando tanto el roce de nuestros falos uno contra el otro como del cálido y ajustado interior del joven atrapado entre nuestros cuerpos. Kamanosuke gimotea ahora como un animal herido.

"Te gusta mi regalo?" pregunta el Lord de Ueda, mordiendo el cuello delgado del chico que jadea pesadamente. Recorro con mis manos parte de la suave espalda y jugosos muslos del jovencito, apretando sus carnes mientras continúo follando su trasero.

"No está nada mal." Yukimura ríe un poco y aumenta la velocidad y fuerza de sus estocadas, obligándome a hacer lo mismo…es fantástico.

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Esto es horrendo. Siento los falos de mis abusadores moverse toscamente dentro de mí, tomando mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, destrozándome por dentro con cada estocada que dan, forzándome a aceptarlo sumisamente…..duele un montón, como cada vez que he sido tomado al mismo tiempo por detrás, aunque ahora no sólo es mi cuerpo el que grita de dolor…pues este dolor ya no me hace sentir bien como antes…..no, lo peor es que Yukimura, al igual que como hizo con sus dedos, sabe como estimularme allí dentro para obligarme a disfrutarlo…me muerdo los labios pues no sé si lo que salga serán gritos de dolor o de placer….me siento sucio como hace mucho tiempo no me sentía…

No le pude ver bien pero estoy casi seguro que aquel que está detrás de mí es el hermano de Rokuro. No puede ser el paje de Yukimura pues le vi dejar el castillo mientras seguía a Yukimura hasta aquí, cuando me dijo que no podía volver a formar parte de sus Braves y debía abandonar Ueda.

Ah! Cojo los hombros de Yukimura con fuerza al sentir una sensación recorrer toda mi espalda en respuesta a una estocada especialmente intensa por parte de estos dos. Yukimura se ría mientras recorre mi espalda con sus manos, poniendo especial interés en apretujar mis caderas y nalgas, mientras que Nanakuma pellizca y araña la piel de mis lados y de mis muslos, clavándome sus uñas cuando aumenta la fuerza de sus estocadas. Mierda! Cada uno comienza a follarme a su propio ritmo, golpeando mis entrañas groseramente con cada arremetida. Es in-so-por-ta-ble…..cuando escucho mis propios jadeos recupero inmediatamente la razón y, casi desesperadamente, asalto el cuello de Yukimura para silenciarme.

"Ves, Nana, sólo tienes que saber dónde tocar para ponerle así…." Maldito idiota! Yukimura le indica al otro que se acerque un poco más y, antes de que pueda registrar lo que ocurre, siento el pecho de Nanakuma recostarse sobre mi espalda. No pesa mucho pero sí lo suficiente para dejarme sin aliento. De pronto, las arremetidas a mi trasero se vuelven más frenéticas, al punto que me hacen ver estrellas, y aprieto fuerte los párpados para no sucumbir a la manera en que mi cuerpo es estimulado por los dos cuerpos frotándose contra mí (por arriba y abajo)….dentro de mí….

"Oh, Nana…." Escucho gemir a Yukimura y abro tentativamente los ojos. Lo que veo me deja boquiabierto. Yukimura y Nanakuma se besan apasionadamente, completamente perdido uno en la boca del otro, explorándose como dos amantes harían. No me había puesto pensar hasta ahora que Yukimura pudiera desear a otro que no fuera Rokuro pero supongo que nada es imposible y este sujeto tiene su cara. Ambos frotan sus miembros desesperadamente dentro de mí, usándome para conseguir placer uno en el otro…..como si fuera una cosa. Sus manos abandonan mi cuerpo y comienzan a explorar los suyos, ávidamente.

Ambos empiezan a arremeter más violentamente contra mi culo y eso me hace contener un gruñido de dolor. Nanakuma recuesta todo su peso sobre mí mientras Yukimura mueve su pelvis toscamente contra mis caderas, separando con sus manos mis glúteos al máximo, atrayendo más a sí el cuerpo de Nanakuma, aplastándome entre ellos como si mi cuerpo le estorbara para llegar a tocar plenamente a quien en verdad desea. Atrapado entre ellos dos, no puedo sino más que esperar a que todo termine. Me siento sucio y el culo me duele horrores….creo que estoy sangrando un poco por allí….Luego de unos insufrible minutos, siento como ambos se corren dentro de mí, embarrando mis entrañas con su semilla, mancillándome todavía más…..

Descansan de su orgasmo besándose cariñosamente, olvidándose por completo de mi presencia, salvo por las ocasionales manos que acarician mis lados y tiran de mis cabellos. Cuando finalmente quedan satisfechos, apartan sus rostros y se miran un rato antes de ponerse de pie. Nanakuma sale de mí, se incorpora y se aleja para asearse detrás de un biombo. Yukimura le sigue con la vista hasta que desaparece detrás del biombo, para luego voltear recién a verme y dirigirse a mí.

"Creo que le has gustado bastante. Yo diría que te falta adiestramiento y entusiasmo….si quieres quedarte vas a tener que conseguir ambos…." Yukimura tira de mis cabellos y me coge en un beso corto pero apasionado que no correspondo. Su barba me hinca desagradablemente….Jinpachi tiene barba pero nunca me ha incomodado así…

"Está de más decirte que no hablarás una palabra de esto con nadie o te echaré de aquí. Cuando precise de tus servicios nuevamente, te lo haré saber. Puedes retirarte." Dicho esto, el viejo sale de mi interior y me empuja a un lado para ponerse de pie, cerrándose el kimono.

A pesar de que me siento completamente sin fuerzas, consigo ponerme de pie para asearme un poco y vestirme rápidamente para salir apresuradamente de allí. Aunque no lamento la decisión de quedarme para permanecer al lado de Saizou, no estoy contento con cómo se han dado las cosas…..Jinpachi no volverá en algún tiempo…..no hay nadie en quien pueda confiar ahora dentro del castillo…..iré a bañarme al río para borrar todo rastro de _aquello_ y luego iré directo al cuarto de Jinpachi para pasar la noche allí…..quiero cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo lo que ha acontecido esta noche….

* * *

_Quien hablaba de orgía XD bueno, no fue eso pero….Kamanosuke ha decidido quedarse a un alto precio y esta vez Jinpachi no está allí para interceder por él….Yukimura está furioso por cómo se han dado las cosas, y planea usar a Kamanosuke para ventilar sus frustraciones…..qué sucederá después?_

_Gracias por sus comentarios y PMs :D no lo parece pero Saizou va a recuperar su rol protagónico de nuevo ;) pero eso será para bien o para mal?_

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	26. Chapter 26: Resolution

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lime_

* * *

**Yukimura's POV**

"Vamos Kamanosuke, demuéstrame más pasión. Si sigues así voy a pensar que no te gusta nuestro acuerdo." El chico me mira algo furioso pero principalmente me da esa mirada enigmática de estos días, como de quien calla algo, pues se muerde el labio inferior…aunque seguramente lo hace para no proferir algún insulto contra mí. Quién le comprende. Luego de estar asaltando sus labios ferozmente, mientras exploraba su cuerpo recorriendo con mis manos su pequeña cintura, sus anchas caderas y su prominente culo, por fin el chico me corresponde. Coloca sus manos detrás de mi cabeza y guía mi cabeza hacia adelante para atrapar mis labios en un beso apasionado…..muy agradable.

Aunque su boca caliente sabe bien, al igual que su talentosa lengua, no es nada comparado con la intensidad que siento cuando estoy con Rokuro. Mientras apretujo las redondas nalgas de este jovencito, metiendo un dedo en su interior que le hace gemir, no puedo evitar pensar en mi atractivo paje. Ni siquiera la noche apasionada en que su hermano gemelo y yo nos deleitamos con el cuerpo de Kamanosuke me hizo olvidar de Rokuro….la única persona a la que amo.

Sabía que no le gustaría lo que hice con Kamanosuke, o bueno lo que mandé a los hombres de Masamune hacer con el chico, así que para evitarle el mal momento no compartí con él mis planes. Pensé que manteniéndole en la oscuridad sería más fácil para él apoyarme como siempre lo hace pero me equivoqué. Rokuro dedujo rápidamente lo que había pasado y desde entonces me trata fríamente. Yo le amo, nunca le forzaría a pasar la noche conmigo si así no lo quiere, por eso le di su espacio para que consiguiera perdonarme a su debido tiempo. Su alejamiento –tal vez no físico pues continuaba cumpliendo sus funciones de paje, pero sí afectivo- me dolió mucho, así que un día fui a pedirle explicaciones.

"_Hubiera esperado eso de tu hermano e incluso tu padre pero no de ti. Me aterra pensar que si alguno de ellos considerara que lo que tenemos tú y yo es inapropiado, yo terminaría por padecer lo mismo que Kamanosuke o algo peor y tú no harías nada para impedirlo, pues así es como manejan los problemas en tu familia."_ Fueron sus palabras crueles luego de que no consiguiera hacerle olvidar el asunto trivializándolo con humor. Eso sólo consiguió hacerle enfadar más. Desde entonces ya no intento siquiera ganarme su simpatía, tan sólo mantengo con él una relación estricta de amo-sirviente….no creo que vaya a perdonarme algún día y eso me parte el corazón, le extraño mucho.

No sé como puede siquiera llegar a pensar que yo dejaría que alguien le lastimara de alguna manera, menos así. Aunque se tratase de mi padre, mi hermano o el mismo Leyesu, me revelaría contra ellos tan sólo por protegerle y permanecer a su lado. Rokuro no es igual que Kamanosuke. El chico es un promiscuo, un joven calentón que se mete con cualquiera, de eso estoy seguro por los reportes que recibí de mis informantes cuando mandé investigar a Kamanosuke, antes de decidir mandar a los hombres de Date a atacarle. Si bien demostraba un encaprichamiento con Saizou, un tanto inusual, lo que mandé que hicieran con él no debe haberle afectado tanto como mi ingenuo paje cree.

Lamentablemente no pude explicarle nada de esto a Rokuro pues no me lo permitió pero no creo que ayude en nada mi caso ahora. Lo peor de todo es que a causa del estrés emocional que me causaba su alejamiento no presté la debida atención a lo que Hanzo tenía pensado hacer. Sabía que era peligroso tenerle aquí pero creí ser capaz de controlarle y manejarle a mi antojo, como hago con Saizou. Al final nada se dio como quise. Normalmente hubiera guardado la información de los mapas y otros datos que nos encomendaron esconder, usando el poder de Rokuro, pero no me atrevía a importunarle cuando se encontraba haciendo otras cosas, evitándome….ese fue mi primer error.

El segundo fue confiar en que Saizou mantuviera un ojo sobre Hanzo pero tampoco funcionó. El ninja, si bien es ahora formalmente pareja de Izanami como quería, paraba muy distraído, especialmente luego de que Kamanosuke volviera al castillo acompañado de Jinpachi. El hecho de no poder verle pues _supuestamente_ Kamanosuke estaba muy enfermo siquiera para recibir visitas, sólo le distrajo más. Ahora Saizou todavía está recuperándose de sus heridas luego del ataque pero ya debe estar informado de que Kamanosuke está en el castillo, solo, sin la compañía de su amigo el pirata….no quiero ni pensar lo que sucederá ahora.

Tan ofuscado y fastidiado me tiene todo esto, en especial porque no sé cómo empezar a reparar los daños, que me la estoy cobrando con el problemático chico pelirrojo. Si sólo se hubiese queDebió haberse marchado cuando pensaba hacerlo….. Kamanosuke se pega más a mí, devorando mi boca, en estos momentos. Mi barba debe rasparle mucho, pues se queja un poco pero eso sólo sirve para avivar sus esfuerzos en complacerme, besándome como si fuera su amante, justo lo que le he pedido. Con una mano aprieto su nalga derecha mientras que meto dos dedos de mi otra mano hurgando su interior bruscamente, para forzar gemidos fuera de su garganta. Él mueve su cuerpo como queriendo alejarse de mis codiciosas manos pero yo le atrapo con mi cuerpo contra el árbol detrás suyo y él desiste, permitiendo que mis dedos toquen y jueguen con su sensible interior.

No es la primera vez que gozo con su cuerpo para aplacar mis bajas pasiones y la presión que siento. Desde que Nanakuma y yo le tomáramos en mis aposentos aquella noche, le busco a diario, aprovechando cualquier rato para recordarle que me pertenece y, si quiere quedarse, debe darme lo que quiero, las veces que lo quiera, a escondidas. Tal vez no pueda manejar lo que ocurre a mi alrededor como antes, pero al menos tengo completo control sobre este muchachito y eso me hace sentir muy bien….

_Flashback_

"_Nadie te vio, verdad?" digo en voz baja viendo entrar en silencio a Kamanosuke a este abandonado desván. Él niega con la cabeza y comienza a desvestirse. Lo hace muy rápido así que le pido que vaya más despacio, que me dé un espectáculo. Kamansouke me mira con ojos enigmáticos antes de comenzar a retirar sus prendas, una a una, muy despacio, sensualmente…tocando su propio cuerpo, cerrando los ojos, pensando tal vez que hace esto para el ninja…._

"_No tenemos mucho tiempo. Arrodíllate en el suelo, con tu torso hacia adelante, de cara al suelo, con tus brazos muy estirados hacia el frente como en reverencia." Mi voz le saca de su fantasía. Me mira un poco molesto ahora pero no dice nada, tan sólo obedece. Se coloca como le pido, con su cabeza oculta entre sus brazos y su blanca espalda desplegada para mis ojos. Abro mi kimono, me coloco detrás de él, levanto un poco sus caderas, separo sus nalgas con mis manos y llevo mi pelvis hacia adelante…Kamanosuke emite un gemido ahogado y lastimero cuando la punta de mi falo se entierra en su culo._

"_No cambies tu posición ni un centímetro. Di mi nombre mientras te follo, y usa los honoríficos que corresponden, Kamanosuke" El chico se acomoda mejor, acentuando su reverencia más, levantando un poco más su trasero para acomodarme mejor…..El espectáculo que me dio antes me puso duro, así que es fácil penetrarle a pesar de la posición incómoda en la que se encuentra. Con otro movimiento poderoso de mi pelvis, termino de meter mi hinchado miembro en su culo y él dice por primera vez "Yukimura-sama!", falto de aliento._

_Cojo fuerte sus caderas y comienzo a embestir con energía. Cada embestida que doy saca un gemido de su boca, y de a ratos, mi nombre entre jadeos. Su piel es suave y lozana, y sus caderas anchas me recuerdan mucho a Ana, y eso me gusta mucho, pero no es ni la mitad de satisfactorio tomar su bello cuerpo a tener frente a mí a Rokuro. Cuanto daría por tenerle en este momento en lugar de este muchachito tan problemático! Kamanosuke dice mi nombre entre gimoteaos forzados, una y otra vez, mientras su cuerpo se estremece de placer cuando toco con mi falo ese lugar dentro suyo que le lleva al límite. Me reclino hacia adelante, apoyándome en su espalda y termino de follarle, duro y desesperadamente, para correrme al final dentro suyo. Salgo de su cuerpo y él permanece en el suelo en la misma posición que al inicio, como si hiciera una gran reverencia._

"_Vístete y lárgate rápido. Mañana en la noche te quiero en mi cuarto. Entra por el techo."_

_Fin del flashback_

Si bien no disfruto por completo con tomar a Kamanosuke, el placer que su cuerpo me produce es suficiente para hacer que me venga, así como la renuencia que me muestra cada vez que se ve forzado a complacerme. No me dice nada pero lo veo en sus ojos: desea de corazón que quien le estuviera cogiendo de esta forma fuese Saizou. Tal vez debo parecerle muy viejo para sus gustos pero según los reportes que he recibido, se mete con cualquiera, sin importar su edad, peso, talla o apariencia en general, así que no entiendo su molestia.

Libero mi erección de entre mis ropas, bajo sus pantalones, y me froto contra su abdomen mientras continuamos besándonos. Kamanosuke emite un quejido ahogado cuando nuestras pollas se frotan entre sí de a ratos. Él también está duro y eso me entretiene. Su boquita es muy talentosa también, me lo demostró esa noche.

_Flashback_

"_Quieres hacer que me venga pronto? Usa tu boca entonces ya que eres todavía muy torpe con tus manos." Kamanosuke levanta la vista y me mira molesto. Está desnudo, arrodillado frente a mí, con mi verga entre sus manos, frotándome con ellas con ahínco. En verdad no lo hace nada mal para alguien tan joven pero me gusta fastidiarle. Kamanosuke redobla sus esfuerzos con sus manos (estimulando enérgicamente tanto mi miembro como mis testículos) para no tener que hacer lo otro y eso me causa gracia. Guío su cabeza a la punta de mi falo y él separa sus labios resignadamente. Sus finos labios son suaves y calientes al tacto. Estoy rígido, no va a necesitar hacer mucho para que me corra._

"_Mírame a los ojos y mámame como si te gustara hacerlo." Kamanosuke me mira con sus bellos ojos verdes y la punta de mi polla entre sus labios rosados. Se queda así un rato, pensando en quien sabe qué, hasta que finalmente se pone a trabajar. Saca su lengua y lame muy despacio la punta, de abajo hacia arriba, haciendo saltar mi polla, lamiéndome como hace un perro con sus heridas. Es genial. Procede luego a lamer de la misma manera el resto de mi verga, humedeciéndola por completo, de a pocos, casi reverencialmente. Levanta con su mano derecha mi polla para tener mejor acceso a mis testículos, los cuales comienza a lamer, chupar y besar sensualmente como queriendo seducirme._

"_Bien, Kamanosuke…..sigue así…" la verdad estoy muy complacido con sus atenciones. Estoy a punto de correrme sobre su precioso rostro pero me aguanto. En verdad no quiere marcharse! Sobo la parte superior de su cabeza para felicitarle por su empeño y él me mira indescifrablemente….no sé que pasa en estos momentos por su cabeza. Sus cabellos son muy suaves y finos, así que me entretengo deslizándolos por entre mis dedos y él me mira hacer esto, con ojos oscuros, mientras devora mi verga._

_Kamanosuke siente cómo la presión que ejerzo sobre su cabeza aumenta así que él procede a meter mi falo en su boca. Me aloja por completo en su caliente cavidad, succionando un poco a la vez que masajea mi pene con su revoltosa lengua, enrollándola a mi alrededor….es fantástico! Kamanosuke aumenta la velocidad de sus mamadas y al poco rato me corro en su boca. Le pido que no se lo pase aún y él obedece. Cuando termino de entregarle todo lo que tengo, salgo de allí y cojo su mentón para elevar su cara y verle mejor, así como está, a mis pies. Su rosto está enrojecido y respira con dificultad por la nariz….muy tentador._

"_Muéstrame" Kamanosuke abre la boca para enseñarme su cavidad llena de mi semilla, espesa y blanca. "Trágatelo" el chico cierra los labios y se lo pasa. Saca su lengua para lamer sus labios y limpiar un poco de mi semen que se ha resbalado por su comisura labial y se lo pasa también. Perfecto! Me excita verle tan sumiso y complaciente; obedecer hasta el más mínimo de mis caprichos como si fuera mi esclavo personal…..hn! creo que en eso le he convertido…._

_Fin del flashback_

Al igual que entonces, Kamanosuke cumple obedientemente con cada cosa que le digo ahora. Le ordeno darse la vuelta y él lo hace, apoyando sus brazos sobre el tronco del árbol, protruyendo su culo hacia atrás, enseñándomelo todo ahora que sus pantalones han caído al suelo. Coloco mi hinchada y palpitante verga entre sus provocativas nalgas y comienzo a moverme entre ellas. Kamanosuke se deja hacer, gimoteando de a ratos, transpirando un poco a causa del calor de nuestros cuerpos frotándose uno contra el otro.

Estos últimos días han transcurrido de la misma manera. No siempre terminamos teniendo sexo pero sí aprovecho cualquier momento para atormentarle de alguna forma, cuando nadie nos ve. Le acorralo en los baños, la cocina, su cuarto, donde sea para toquetear su cuerpo. Él no se resiste, sólo se deja hacer, mordiéndose los labios. Toco, sobo, aprieto, exploro, beso, lamo y poseo cada parte de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel, esté cubierta o no por sus ropas, en cada oportunidad que se me presenta. A veces le ordeno estimularme también, otras le dejo sufrir en silencio la humillación de ser mi juguete personal, mientras digo cosas lascivas a su oído.

"Dónde quieres que eyacule hoy, uh? dentro o fuera? Las dos opciones son tan tentadoras….qué será, que será…..quieres que escoja por ti? Quieres ambos? Eres un goloso, Kamanosuke…" el chico se tensa cuando susurro esto a su oído pero no dice nada. No habla a menos que se lo ordene. Este control que tengo sobre él compensa la falta de pasión que su cuerpo no despierta en mí. Coloco mi falo entre sus muslos y le ordeno juntarlos duro. Me froto entre ellos cada vez con más energía, sacando gemidos deliciosos de su boca cuando nuestros falos chocan entre ellos, haciendo que él se corra. Yo lo hago poco tiempo después.

"Te espero esta noche en el desván nuevamente. Viste algo más provocativo, quieres, Kamanosuke?" el chico no voltea a verme, sólo permanece apoyado de cara al árbol, respirando agitadamente, con sus pantalones a la altura de sus rodillas, y semen deslizándose por entre sus muslos. Doy una palmadita en su nalga para llamar su atención, Kamanosuke mueve afirmativamente su cabeza y me marcho de allí.

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya han pasado varios días desde que el castillo fuera atacado por Hanzo y sus hombres. Ya no quiero pensar si quiera en lo mal que hizo mi Lord al permitirle quedarse. Cuando mi hermano se marchó poco tiempo después de aquello, noté algunos cambios en las actividades diarias de algunos de los habitantes del castillo.

Si bien estaba sorprendido con el retorno de Kamanosuke cuando poco antes de que el castillo fuera indicado, Sasuke nos avisara de su partida definitiva, lo más sorprendente para mí fue verle merodear el cuarto donde Saizou reposaba y sanaba sus heridas. Fue una sorpresa triste pues, por más que el chico aún albergue sentimientos hacia el ninja, éste ya estaba en una relación amorosa con Izanami, así que quedaba sobrando, pero eso no era lo más importante desde mi punto de vista. Kamanosuke parecía recuperado del ataque sufrido a manos de los hombre de Date….por orden de mi Lord.

Si bien pude darme cuenta de ello cuando retornó al castillo con Jinpachi, el que se encerrara luego en el cuarto del pirata (yo sabía que él no estaba enfermo), me hizo dudar sobre eso. Pensaba que estaba deprimido además por el relacionamiento de Saizou con Izanami, por ello no fue gran sorpresa saber que había tomado la decisión de abandonar Ueda….lo asombroso fue que decidiera volver y quedarse.

Estoy seguro que Jinpachi ha tenido mucho que ver con la recuperación del chico, luego que fuera atacado. Me gustaría agradecerle y pedirle detalles pero no puedo. No sólo porque no se encuentre aquí actualmente, en el castillo, sino porque sería muy sospechoso que preguntara algo sobre ese asunto. Hace ya varios días que Jinpachi se fuera, más de los que él le había mencionado a Ana y Kakei antes de marcharse. No hemos tenido noticias de él y eso está comenzando a preocuparme….no quiero pensar que nos ha abandonado en un momento tan crucial.

Ana es otra que se comporta extraño. Si bien no ha demostrado mucho entusiasmo hacia el evidente interés que Jinpachi muestra por ella, ahora que se ha marchado, no pasa un día sin que le vea en lo alto del castillo esperando por su retorno. "_Estoy patrullando_" me dice, pero pasa más tiempo allí arriba que Sasuke, incluso cuando no le toca. También he sabido por parte de Kakei que ella va al pueblo seguido para inquirir sobre su paradero con algunos comerciantes que llegan periódicamente. Kakei va al muelle cada cierto tiempo para inquirir por él también.

Sasuke también ha cambiado. Si bien antes se mostraba indiferente a lo que pudiera sucederle a Kamanosuke, ahora busca pasar algún tiempo del día con él, para hacerle compañía, según me ha explicado. Creo que no quiere que vuelva a tomar la repentina decisión de irse. Un día me comentó que el día en que le dijo que se iba, su rostro denotaba mucha tristeza y pesadez. Él piensa que es porque cree que nadie del grupo se preocupa por él (aunque no lo admita), así que por eso ha decidido hacerle sentir bienvenido. Sasuke es un buen chico y sus intenciones son buenas, pero esa no es la razón por la que Kamanosuke estaba así ese día…de todas maneras es bueno lo que hace, pues sin el pirata cerca, Kamanosuke debe sentirse muy solo. Por eso es que duerme en el cuarto del pirata todas las noches….debe extrañarle.

Hace seis días que Saizou ya está permitido de salir de su cuarto a estirar sus músculos pues se ha recuperado lo suficiente como para hacerlo. Una mañana fui testigo de algo muy…..interesante, que espero sea el inicio de cosas buenas para él y Kamanosuke…

_Flashback_

_Termino de lavar la ropa y camino lentamente rumbo a mis aposentos cuando escucho un forcejeo. Me escondo detrás de unos árboles y me acerco sigilosamente siguiendo los ruidos hasta llegar a su origen. Veo a Kamanosuke caminar unos pasos dándole la espalda a Seikai cuando de pronto éste le coge del brazo para detenerle. Kamanosuke intenta liberar su brazo pero no lo consigue._

"_Déjame ir, ok? No quiero problemas contigo. Sólo….déjame tranquilo". Kamanosuke se ve desganado, como he notado que está desde hace varios días, las veces que le he pescado solo, cuando piensa que nadie le observa. No le di mucha importancia entonces…..Seikai ajusta más fuerte el brazo de Kamansouke haciéndole gruñir de dolor._

"_Te dejo solo todas las noches porque vas a esconderte al cuarto de tu amigo el pirata. Buena parte del día no te veo pues te vas a quién sabe dónde para esconderte de mí. No voy a hacerte nada que no te guste, así que cuál es el problema?" Es verdad que Kamanosuke, si bien le he visto seguido merodeando el cuarto de Saizou, desaparece por largos periodos de tiempo. No he encontrado nada sospechoso en ello, hasta ahora. Pensaba que hacía lo mismo que Ana, buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Jinpachi._

_Seikai jala a Yuri del brazo y le pega hacia sí. Le rodea con sus brazos para pegarle a su cuerpo y enterrar su cara en los cabellos suaves y rojos del chico, oliéndolos. Mete su mano derecha debajo de las ropas del chico y la posa sobre su plano vientre, frotándolo ávidamente. Con su otra mano recorre el rostro de Kamanosuke, quien tiene los ojos cerrados ahora, recorre sus lados, hasta posarse en sus caderas. _

"_Prometo no ser brusco como antes" murmura Seikai y casi no puedo oírle. Está hablando de- Acaso él y Kamanosuke- no, eso es imposible, pero la forma en que le toca...! Kamanosuke abre los ojos de repente y aparta con todas sus fuerzas a Seikai._

"_Qué carajos?! No me has dejado llegar más lejos que esto!"_

"_Ya dije que no!" Seikai se acerca amenazadoramente a Kamansouke y le coge del brazo nuevamente, torciéndoselo un poco. El chico no le ataca con su arma, no entiendo por qué, pero sí le muerde, le pellizca y le golpea para hacer que le suelte. No entiendo que pasa con Seikai y lo que ha sucedido entre ellos antes pero es evidente que Yuri no quiere nada con él ahora. Debo intervenir._

"_Tu amigo el pirata no está más aquí para protegerte, así que no voy a tomar un no por respuesta. He sido ya muy paciente!" Kamansouke se defiende del hombre más alto y fuerte que él con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin causar mucho alboroto. No entiendo, él no es así. Justo cuando voy a hacer mi presencia conocida, alguien más aparece._

"_Oy! Qué pasa aquí?!" Kamanosuke y Seikai dejan de forcejear para voltear a ver a Saizou. El ninja les mira fijamente, serio y algo fastidiado, pero evaluando la situación. Seikai grita que no ocurre nada, suelta el brazo de Kamanosuke y se aleja visiblemente molesto. Kamanosuke se queda parado en silencio, mirando aún sorprendido a Saizou y siento mi corazón latir muy fuerte. Qué sucederá ahora?_

"_Hace tiempo que no te veía…te…te estaba causando algún problema Seikai? Debo hablar con él?" Saizou voltea la vista a un lado, rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza como hace cada vez que está incómodo. Kamanosuke se acomoda las ropas antes de responder. Sus mejillas se tiñen de un tono rosado por un breve instante._

"_No, déjalo así. No vale la pena perder tiempo con ese idiota. Además yo puedo con él." Kamanosuke se cruza de brazos, sin despegar la vista del ninja ni por un instante. Sus ojos se ven más vivos ahora, tienen un brillo especial que hace tiempo no veía en ellos._

"_Por si acaso, no lo decía porque no creo que seas capaz de lidiar con él, sólo que…..bueno, se ha estado comportando algo arisco con todos, espec- nah! Olvídalo. No es importante. Pero si te molesta dímelo. Es mi deber mantener el orden, especialmente ahora." Kamanosuke da a conocer escuetamente su conformidad, enredándose un poco con sus palabras…..a pesar de todas las cosas que han sucedido entre ellos, creo que están intentando, cada uno por su lado, llevarse bien, y están nerviosos pues no han hablado en mucho tiempo….es evidente que todavía sienten algo el uno por el otro, algo intenso….._

"_Ya que eso está resuelto, me retiro. Tengo que recuperarme pronto para volver a la totalidad de mis funciones pronto. Ahora que Jinpachi se ha marchado, no es el momento adecuado para que tome un descanso tan prolongado."_

"_Jinpachi no se ha ido! Va a regresar!" Kamanosuke responde alzando la voz, sorprendiendo a Saizou y también a mí. Calma su respiración antes de continuar. "No sé por qué no ha regresado hasta hora, qué cosa puede estarle tomando tanto tiempo o le está reteniendo, pero él va a volver. Me hubiera dicho algo si no planeaba hacerlo así que…..sólo hay que esperar…" Saizou le mira en silencio un rato, sonríe a medias y le da la razón a Kamanosuke antes de despedirse de él._

_Fin del flashback_

Saizou todavía no puede dejar su habitación por prolongados periodos de tiempo pero, las veces que lo ha hecho, se ha topado *accidentalmente* con Kamanosuke y han intercambiado algunas palabras como aquella vez. No sé que fue lo que sucedió ente Kamanosuke y Seikai, pero ya el monje no le busca ahora que Saizou está más recuperado. Por Sasuke me enteré de lo mismo que Kamanosuke dijo ese día sobre Jinpachi, sobre que definitivamente iba a regresar. Aunque eso me tranquiliza, no lo hace el hecho de que aún no haya vuelto. Y si Kamanosuke tiene razón? Si algo o alguien le está reteniendo e impidiendo volver? Comenté esto a Ana y Kakei y ellos me han asegurado que buscarán la manera de conseguir información sobre el paradero del pirata.

Luego de aquel día, comencé a seguir a Kamanosuke. Estaba preocupado por lo que Seikai había mencionado ese día, sobre las desapariciones de Kamanosuke a lo largo del día. También su apatía y desgano, especialmente cuando no buscó atacar con su arma a Seikai para librarse de él, como habría hecho antes. Observándole el pude notar también que ya no hace tanto escándalo como antes, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido dentro del castillo, muy diferente a su forma de ser usual. En un principio pensé que era porque extrañaba al pirata, pero lo que vi algunas horas atrás me abrió los ojos.

_Flashback_

_Hace días que sigo a Kamanosuke pero siempre se me escapa. O es muy bueno para esconderse o sabe que lo sigo y lo hace adrede. No puede ser lo segundo, y sé muy bien que no es tan bueno con lo primero, no tanto al menos para evadirme. Alguien más es quien está guiando sus movimientos, estoy seguro, pero quién? Finalmente Kamanosuke ha cometido un error hoy. Si bien le he perdido de vista por varios minutos ya, he logrado seguir sus huellas (que me están llevando muy dentro del bosque), gracias a que la llovizna matutina ha dejado el suelo algo lodoso, perfecto para registrar un rastro._

_Escucho voces y me oculto detrás de unos arbustos para pasar desapercibido. No voces, una voz que habla muy bajito y sonidos como de jadeos y….gemidos? Me acerco un poco más para poder oír mejor y ver con claridad de quiénes se trata. Lo que veo me deja estupefacto._

"_Hoy tenemos más tiempo que ayer. Nadie nos molestará aquí así que déjame escucharte delirar de placer, fuerte y claro. Si lo haces bien, te dejaré mamarme la polla antes de irnos mientras hago que te vengas follando tu culo con mis dedos. Qué dices, Kamanosuke?" mi Lord dice esto casualmente, con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro, a la vez que folla el culo de Yuri con potentes estocadas. Kamanosuke está apoyado en el suelo sobre su codo derecho y sus rodillas. Su otro brazo está maniatado tras su espalda, sujeto forzadamente por la mano de mi Lord…no….no entiendo…..por qué hace esto?_

_Kamanosuke no responde, en lugar de eso, comienza a gemir cada vez más alto, en especial cuando Yukimura aprieta y tira de su brazo y golpea su pelvis contra su trasero expuesto. El golpear de sus cuerpos es ensordecedor. Sé que a consecuencia de la decisión de Yukimura de hacerme partícipe del acto abominable perpetrado contra Yuri nos hemos alejado pero esto….no comprendo como es que-_

"_Muy bien, Kamanosuke. Me eres de mayor ayuda así. De esta manera puedo volver con la mente más despejada a resolver los problemas en los que nos hemos metido….o en los que me he metido, como diría Rokuro. No me has dicho por qué es que quieres quedarte, al punto de aceptar nuestro acuerdo pero lo sospecho…..Solo te diré esto una vez: Saizou nunca dejará a Izanami. No puede hacerlo." Kamanosuke jadea fuerte y gime muy alto, ignorando por completo a mi Lord…..ahora está todo claro….._

_De alguna manera ha conseguido obligar al chico a someterse a sus deseos a cambio de permitirle quedarse en el castillo. Si bien encuentro esto repudiable y ofensivo…..no siento los celos ni el enojo que sentí al llegar aquí y encontrarles en esta situación tan íntima….pues no es intimidad lo que están teniendo….no hay sentimiento ni pasión ni nada….sólo pretensiones y sufrimiento. Sí, eso es lo que logro ver ahora que les observo con detenimiento._

_Mi Lord tiene el ceño fruncido a pesar de que sonríe; gruñe por el placer que siente pero sus ojos parecen estar en otra parte…luce compungido y hasta un poco molesto. Cada cierto tiempo da estocadas más fuertes para hacer gemir alto a Kamanosuke, como le ha pedido que haga, torciendo más su brazo para causarle dolor…..como si quisiera opacar lo que siente con el placer que busca obtener a la fuerza del chico._

_Desde nuestro alejamiento le he notado más distante y triste, y ahora que hemos sido traicionados nuevamente y la valiosa información que se nos fue confiada ha sido robada, debe estar soportando un tremendo estrés, y está usando a Kamanosuke para sopesarlo. Nunca me ha forzado a nada, y debido a la manera fría con que le he estado tratando, no ha buscado en ningún momento obligarme a meterme en su cama o siquiera mantenerme a su lado más de lo debido, hasta el punto de que no fue capaz de pedirme que usara mi poder para guardar esa información antes de que fuera robada. Pensé que me lo pediría pero no lo hizo y yo no le insté a que lo haga….tal vez esperaba que yo le buscara y ofreciera libremente hacerlo pues es una de mis funciones pero testarudamente me rehusé._

_Eso me hace sentir algo culpable pues Kamanosuke es quien ahora está pagando las consecuencias. Y no sólo él, pues a la larga, esto nos traerá muchos problemas en el futuro. Incluso en estos momentos, varios de nuestros aliados ya dudan de nosotros y de nuestras capacidades para asistirles en la inminente guerra. Kamanosuke gime alto, en lo que parece un gemido de dolor, y eso me obliga a volver a prestarle atención. _

_Kamanosuke, si bien gime y jadea como si disfrutara de las atenciones de mi Lord, en realidad no lo hace. Su rostro dice otra cosa. Yukimura no puede verlo desde donde se encuentra pero yo sí. Tiene los ojos cerrados; un sudor frío recorre su rostro enrojecido; su rostro se contrae en agonía a pesar de los sonidos de placer que salen de su boca….todo en él grita "por favor, que este martirio termine pronto". Si bien ha aceptado los términos de Yukimura, está sufriendo por dentro, como si muriera un poco cada vez que deja que mi Lord tome su cuerpo. Aunque haya aceptado, no desea esto._

_Ahora comprendo su comportamiento de estos días, su desgano, su dolor…está haciendo esto para permanecer en el castillo, cerca de Saizou, pero aunque su cuerpo llegue a disfrutarlo hasta cierto punto, le está matando por dentro por la misma razón. Mi Lord se corre dentro suyo y Kamanosuke cierra fuerte sus ojos, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que se mezclan con su sudor. De a pocos se incorpora y se arrodilla frente a Yukimura para lamer los restos de semen en su falo, mirándole con ojos indescifrables….Esto está mal…debo detenerlo….._

_Fin del flashback_

Ya han pasado algunas horas de eso. Vi a Kamanosuke volver al castillo. Me saludó al pasar a mi lado antes de irse con Sasuke a comer su cena mientras vigilan los alrededores desde el techo. Ya ha pasado regular tiempo de aquello, y ha comenzado a oscurecer. Desde donde me encuentro puedo oírles conversar mientras comen su cena bajo el cielo estrellado, todavía sobre el tejado. Le escuché decir a mi Lord ordenarle a Kamanosuke, una vez que terminó de correrse en su boca, que le viniera a ver en la noche…no voy a permitir que lo que vi vuelva a repetirse.

No hice nada -cuando tuve la oportunidad- para detener a los hombres de Date y salvar así a Kamanosuke de ser ultrajado, pero eso se termina aquí. Esta vez no voy a mantenerme al margen y dejar que Yukimura le lastime de esa manera. Mi Lord es incapaz de pensar adecuadamente cuando no me tiene a su lado para confortarle, como sólo yo sé hacerlo. Es momento de que intervenga, deje atrás mis resentimientos hacia él y le ayude, como es mi deber hacerlo, a salir del embrollo en que nos ha metido. Aunque lo hago por el bien del grupo, mi motivación principal es rescatar a Kamanosuke de sus garras…le debo al menos eso al chico.

Tal vez eso no le devuelva la felicidad que disfrutaba al lado de Saizou pero al menos salvaré su alma para que se recomponga y siga adelante…..y con algo de suerte, pueda ser que lo suyo con el ninja florezca de nuevo, pero eso queda a cuenta de ellos únicamente, ya no depende de mí. Quiero darle esa chance.

Tomo una bocanada grande de aire y avanzo a la habitación de mi Lord. Toco a su puerta y él, me deja pasar. Yukimura me mira sorprendido por un rato, antes de preguntarme qué se me ofrece.

"Quiero hablar contigo, si me lo permites…no sé si tendrás tiempo, puede demorar horas…." Yukimura responde inmediatamente que no hay ningún problema. Me pregunta si deseo algo de comer y, por cortesía, respondo que sí. Él manda a un sirviente a traer comida para ambos. Cuando el sirviente está por retirarse le susurra algo al oído…..puedo imaginar que le está diciendo para que le avise a Kamanosuke que no nos fastidie esta noche. Eso me hace sonreír un poco…..lo he conseguido.

Me siento frente a él y conversamos sobre cosas sin importancia para entrar en ambiente mientras llega la comida. Si bien estoy haciendo esto por Kamanosuke, muy en el fondo también he extrañado a Yukimura y, conversar así de este modo, como siempre solíamos hacerlo es reconfortante. Volveré a ser su amante pero no seré tan blando con él, ni me dejaré usar del modo en que lo hizo entonces…..son cosas que le voy a dejar muy en claro esta noche antes de que pasemos la noche juntos….

* * *

_**Tamat, **__creo que te preocupaba que Rokuro y Yukimura se separaran, así que supongo que este capítulo debe haber arreglado eso XD El paje estaba disgustado (por buenas razones) pero Rokuro está decidido a arreglar sus problemas, por el bien mayor. __**Lisimi**__, seguro te alegrará que Kamanosuke es "libre" al fin jeje, al menos de este tío. Kamanosuke ha decidido quedarse a cualquier costo, aunque no se imaginaba esto :/ tiene un conflicto interno que se va a ir explorando de aquí en adelante….._

_**Joey**__, no sé si llegarás a leer este fic, pero no tengo otro modo de responderte, así que espero te llegue el mensaje. Gracias por tus comentarios :) siempre leo todos los comentarios de mis fics, actuales y pasados, estando pendiente de las notificaciones que me llegan. El Sasuke perverso del otro fic que te llamó la atención es la extrapolación de la impresión que tengo de él a veces. Tiene razones para sentirse desplazado en su puesto dentro del castillo. Además, en una parte del manga (capítulo 18) Sasuke se refiere a Saizou como un playboy que juega con Izanami y, extrañamente, Kamanosuke jeje. Le culpa de alborotar a las chica, mientras pelean jaja. De allí partió la idea base._

"_Realizations" fue el primer fic con el que comencé a usar los POV y el que disfruté más escribir hasta ese momento pues también fue una elección personal. En general, empecé a escribir por pedido (una amiga) que quería sobre tal o cual pareja, por más bizarra que fuese, pero no quería que fuese muy irreal, es así que en muchos casos, cuando la pareja no me cuadra (como Seikai/Kamanosuke) no me queda de otra que juntarles "a la fuerza" y por su puesto, no hay amor allí XD _

_Kamanosuke es mi personaje favorito, por ello es el protagonista de varias de mis historias, generalmente, y el que padece más mis desvaríos jeje. Es un personaje complejo y errático del que no se sabe nada. En algunos fics su pasado es más traumático que en otros, así que el grado en que esto le ha afectado varía. Su personalidad no atrae el amor de la gente (y si lees el manga, ni siquiera saca un poco de consideración por parte de Saizou) y él pasa de "me importa un carajo" a la depresión, dependiendo del caso. En algunos fics me aprovecho de esto para "torturarle" pero en unos cuantos tiene un final feliz, que es más de lo que puedes esperar que suceda con él en el manga (le gusta pelear pero le falta mucho y es terco, así va a conseguir que le maten). Si lees el manga te darás cuenta que el chico tampoco es muy listo así que no he inventado esa parte XD….._

_Algunos fics tienen más lemon que otros?, sí :) Algunos me han pedido que sean así, otros se desarrollan de este modo siguiendo la trama. Hay PWP? Sí, a pedido, principalmente one shots, aunque intento ponerle alguito de trama XD También te habrás dado cuenta cuál es mi pareja favorita XD No sé si será la de muchos pero es la mía, así que qué se le va a hacer jeje._

_Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Hasta la próxima semana!_


	27. Chapter 27: Approach

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / past lemon / past non-con_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

Gracias a Kami que eso terminó. Ya no aguantaba más tener que soportar tener a Yukimura sobre mí todo el tiempo. El viejo no me dejaba en paz ni siquiera un maldito día! Si bien no siempre me forzaba a tener sexo con él, igualmente me llamaba para entretenerse conmigo. A veces sólo quería recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, con sus labios, mientras murmuraba cosas a mi oído que me hacían sentir más asqueado.

"_Mira lo duro que estás. Te gusta que te toque así, uh?"_

"_Déjame ver más de tu cuerpo….así, muy bien…te divierte tentarme todo el día, Kamanosuke?"_

"_Gimes así para todos tus amantes o sólo para mí, uh?"_

Sí, me llamó promiscuo en algún momento. No entendía a qué se refería pero él se divirtió al explicármelo "_Es lo mismo que una prostituta solo que no cobra por sus servicios…..lo hace con cualquiera porque le gusta…..porque quiere….como tú…."_ No pude decirle que no era verdad. Podría haberme negado a tener sexo con él pero no lo hice por quedarme aquí en el castillo….por permanecer al lado de Saizou…..Sin importar el motivo que fuere, yo había accedido voluntariamente, así como en otras ocasiones ya había accedido e incluso buscado a otros hombres…..supongo que soy eso, entonces…Como dije lo peor de todo era escuchar a Yukimura hablar mientras se divertía conmigo.

Yo no hablaba, nunca decía nada en respuesta a sus comentarios durante el sexo, aunque no podía evitar gemir a pesar de morderme los labios, pues a él le gustaba escucharme. Sólo hablaba cuando él me lo ordenaba, para aumentar su ego seguramente…..eso me hacía morir un poco por dentro cada vez, como cuando mi cuerpo respondía a sus atenciones…hubiese preferido que me matara. El aborrecimiento, el desgano y la tristeza me embargaron como nunca antes, y llegué a pensar que moriría pues me sentía enfermo físicamente. Nunca antes me había sentido así de mal….pero ya no siento que sea el de antes…..por más mal que me sienta, ya no se me cruza por la cabeza salir a cogerme algún tipo, como antes….sólo rogaba para mis adentros que el Lord se aburriera de mí pronto.

Afortunadamente, un día esta tortura llegó a su fin. Una noche que se supone debía ir a encontrarme con Yukimura en su habitación, un sirviente vino a decirme que el Lord ya no precisaba de mis servicios. A la mañana siguiente le vi caminando lado a lado con Rokuro y me pasaron de largo. El paje me saludó levemente con la cabeza y eso fue todo. Yukimura ya no me ha buscado para nada en casi una semana…..es un alivio. Creo que se debe a que ahora Rokuro y él están en buenos términos nuevamente. No soy muy observador pero sí me di cuenta que el paje ya no paraba tanto tiempo con el viejo como antes. En fin….

Me gustaría decir que me siento fantástico luego de haberme zafado del control de Yukimura (no me ha botado del castillo así que supongo puedo quedarme a pesar de que ya no está interesado en mí) pero no es así. Hace varias semanas que no tengo noticia alguna de Jinpachi y eso me preocupa. Dormir en su habitación durante las noches sólo me recuerda con más fuerza que él no está aquí y que no sé cuándo volverá…su almohada ya no huele a él…..

Estoy seguro que volverá pues no me dijo que se iba para siempre. Él me hubiese dicho si se iba indefinidamente, estoy seguro….así que algo debe haberle ocurrido, algo debe estarle retrasando tanto. Si supiera por donde comenzar a buscar lo hubiese hecho. Es por eso que me he sentido muy solo estas semanas…..extraño su compañía…..es el único a quien le importo en este lugar…A pesar de que decidí quedarme por Saizou, mis interacciones con él han sido mínimas y breves. Ya está totalmente recuperado pero no tenemos motivos para interactuar….nada….ya no sé que hago aquí, qué cosa estoy esperando que suceda…..me siento solo….

Es verdad que ese chico…..Sasuke….me ha buscado algunas veces para que le acompañe a patrullar y almorzamos juntos de vez en cuando pero no es lo mismo que con Jinpachi…..si no supiera que eso no puede ser verdad, pensaría que Sasuke quiere animarme. Me presta a su mascota para que juegue con ella (Amaheru?) por largo rato mientras conversamos luego de comer. El animalito me hace sonreír un poco y en serio me hace sentir mejor, aunque sea por un momento. Al menos cuando estoy con él, Seikai no busca acercárseme. Ya han pasado varios días desde la última vez que lo hizo, esa vez que no pude defenderme.

No es que no quisiera defenderme, sino que no podía pues Yukimura me había advertido que me botaría si armaba escándalos. Saizou nos vio una vez, intervino y por suerte eso ahuyentó a Seikai antes de que pasara algo, sin embargo, no pude hacer nada al día siguiente cuando me atrapó en los baños.

_Flashback_

_El agua caliente me relaja y adormece mis sentidos….me siento tan cansado…Yukimura es implacable….siempre siento sus ojos sobre mí y en el momento menos pensado me acorrala para luego….no, no quiero pensar en eso…..qué hubiese hecho Jinpachi de haber estado aquí?...qué hubiese hecho __yo__ de haber __él__ estado aquí?...Estoy seguro de que le hubiera contado sobre la conversación que tuve con Yukimura y él habría impedido que yo me rebaje tanto, me habría prohibido que deje que el viejo se aproveche de mí de este modo…tal vez él hubiera golpeado a Yukimura, Hn! Eso hubiese sido interesante…dónde estás Jinpachi? Por qué no has vuelto aún?_

_Me sumerjo por completo para mojar mis cabellos y al salir de debajo del agua escucho un sonido extraño. No le doy importancia y vuelvo a sumergirme por completo, permaneciendo allí más tiempo que antes. De repente, algo rodea mi cintura y coge mi cabeza, impidiéndome salir a la superficie. Qué-¡! Clavo mis uñas en aquello que me aprisiona pero no consigo nada. De pronto, algo tira de mis cabellos, fuerte, y por fin puedo tomar aire._

"_Esta vez no te escapas! Mantén la boca cerrada o te meto la cabeza bajo el agua hasta que termine!" gruñe Seikai en mi oreja. Sin esperar por mi respuesta, Seikai aprieta mi cintura con su brazo y de un solo movimiento, clava su verga en mi culo. El agua caliente hace que esto sea menos doloroso pero igual dejo escapar un leve gemido de molestia. A Seikai no parece gustarle así que, con su mano sobre mi nuca, hunde mi cabeza bajo el agua._

_Sé que debería pelear, que debería hacer algo más por defenderme pero, aunque tengo muy presente la advertencia de Yukimura sobre no causar escándalos, eso no es lo único que me detiene. No araño, ni ataco y ni siquiera me muevo bajo el agarre firme de Seikai, sólo me dejo hacer. Siento su gruesa polla moverse dentro de mí con violencia, demostrando con cada estocada dolorosa que da, cuánto me odia. Arremete cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza pero el agua ayuda a frenar siquiera un poco sus movimientos. El tiempo pasa y pronto el aire en mis pulmones se va agotando, pero ni aún así busco liberarme….por qué?…._

_Cuando mi vista comienza a nublarse, ya no soy muy consciente de las cosas que pasan a mi alrededor…..cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, estoy tendido sobre el suelo al lado de la poza de agua. A pesar de que estoy completamente mojado, puedo distinguir el líquido espeso que se chorrea entre mis nalgas…..ya ha terminado? Generalmente le toma más tiempo que eso….Escucho a Seikai decir algo pero no comprendo lo que dice….con la punta de su pies rueda mi cuerpo a un lado y al poco rato le siento salir de la habitación…estoy tan cansado….mejor me cambio y regreso a mi cuar-al cuarto de Jinpachi para dormir un poco antes de que vuelva a llamarme Yukimura…_

_Fin del flashback_

Después de eso Yukimura empezó a solicitarme más que antes, así como Sasuke comenzó a buscarme para patrullar más seguido y no he vuelto a saber de Seikai. No sé que le dijo Jinpachi, pero el monje nunca me molesta cuando estoy durmiendo en el cuarto del pirata….sea lo que fuere, le mantiene alejado hasta ahora, a pesar de que el pirata se ha ido y eso me alegra siquiera un poco…..preferiría que Jinpachi esté aquí pero…..uh? me parece haber oído algo. No hay nadie en esta zona del bosque, por eso la elegí para estar a solas pero creo que debería volver al castillo…Ah! Algo pesado y duro me golpea detrás de la cabeza. No ha sido un golpe entero pues conseguí esquivarlo a tiempo aunque igual ha dolido!

"Por fin te encuentro! Crees que puedes esconderte de mí?!" grita Seikai abalanzándose sobre mí. Consigo esquivarle nuevamente pero a duras penas…todavía estoy algo aturdido por el golpe.

"No me escondo de bastardos como tú! Será mejor que te marches!" grito colérico. En verdad no me he escondido de él en ningún momento! Primero fue por desánimo pues me sentía muy mal como para intentar defenderme, y segundo fue por lo que Yukimura me había ordenado, aquello sobre no causar alboroto. Ahora es distinto. Si piensa que voy a aceptar sumisamente que se aproveche de mí está muy equivocado! No caeré sin dar pelea!

Seikai se lanza de nuevo contra mí y yo le hago retroceder un poco con mi viento. Luego de eso, la pelea se torna más violenta. Seikai busca a toda costa botarme al suelo, pero yo me levanto cada vez y trato de dañarle haciendo uso de mi viento y mi kusarigama. Conscientemente sé que tengo todas las de perder pero mi voluntad puede más y continúo peleando dando lo mejor de mí. Ya escapé del yugo de Yukimura, no voy a permitir que Seikai me siga utilizando a su antojo!

Luego de varios tensos minutos, ambos estamos jadeantes. En un descuido mío, Seikai coge mis cadenas, tira de ellas y, a pesar de que las suelto a tiempo, consigue golpear mi cabeza con un madero que había cerca. Caigo al suelo de inmediato y antes de que pueda pararme, Seikai me coge del tobillo derecho y me levanta un poco en el aire. Yo me aferro al suelo con mis uñas mientras le pateo con mi otra pierna.

"SUÉLTAME,C ARAJO! HIJO DE PUTA, DÉJAME IR!" grito desesperadamente. No voy a caer tan fácil! Saco un kunai de entre mis ropas y se lo clavo en la pierna. Seikai gruñe de dolor y, cogido del tobillo como me tiene, azota mi cuerpo contra el suelo, aturdiéndome producto del golpe. No!...sólo tengo que-

"Déjale ir, Seikai!" escucho una voz fría y amenazadora, muy familiar, que me hiela la sangre…S-saizou?... Levanto la mirada y veo que una espada amenaza con cortar el cuello de Seikai…el moje luce asustado mientras que los ojos de Saizou…tiene esa mirada asesina que fue por la que decidí seguirle…..me tiene hipnotizado…..Seikai suelta mi tobillo y, sin decir una palabra, se marcha de aquí. Saizou guarda su espada una vez que Seikai ha desaparecido entre los árboles y voltea a verme. Me siento tan estúpido tirado así en el suelo. Inmediatamente me recompongo y me pongo de pie. Saizou me alcanza mi arma y le doy las gracias levemente.

"Le vi mirándote muy extraño esta mañana y, bueno, decidí seguirle cuando le vi venir hacia esta parte del bosque…..Sasuke me dijo que habías venido a dar un paseo por aquí, así que… Hace tiempo que te molesta, no?" pregunta calmadamente Saizou y no sé como reaccionar. Nunca se ha fijado en las cosas que pasan conmigo y, además, es extraño que se diera cuenta sobre las miradas que me daba Seikai…..espero que no se haya dando cuenta también de la manera en que Yukimura y yo desaparecíamos a diario hasta hace poco!

"Sí, tú lo viste esa vez, no? No es nada importante…." Saizou ya nos vio a mí y a Seikai tener un altercado antes, sólo que no pasó de lo verbal antes de que apareciera el ninja, cuando todavía estaba herido. Y por supuesto, antes de eso, la vez que Saizou vio cuando Seikai y yo-cuando dejé que el monje me-no, no quiero recordar eso más, es historia pasada…..Saizou seguro tampoco se refiere a eso….la verdad, no sé siquiera por qué le importa….no era que no quería saber más de mí? Que no le interesaba más lo que hiciera con mi vida?

"Y te dije entonces que me pidieras ayuda si él te volvía a molestar….." decido morderme la lengua y no responder nada a eso. Hay tantas cosas que podría decirle pero mejor callo….no tengo ánimos de pelear….volteo la vista a otra parte…. Saizou da un suspiro cansado, se frota la nuca y voltea verme, muy serio….está completamente repuesto. Luce igual que antes, sólo que lleva un corte de cabello distinto que le queda…bien….Izanami le habrá pedido que se lo corte así?

"Tal vez ya es muy tarde para preguntar pero igual quiero hacerlo…no tienes ninguna obligación de responder pero me gustaría que lo hicieras….. Esa noche, cuando tú y Jinpachi volvieron de su viaje….lo que pasó entre tú y Seikai…..lo iniciaste tú? Tú quisiste que pasara?" volteo el rostro para verle y no observo ni pena ni rencor ni repulsión en su mirada….sólo expectativa….aunque no tengo ganas de responderle ni de hablar sobre esa noche tan lejana e hiriente, más por lo que me dijo Saizou que por lo que me hizo el monje, igual mi boca se mueve sola…me pregunto si la expresión de Saizou cambiará luego de escuchar mi respuesta….

"Yo no lo inicié, no busqué a Seikai así que no, no quise que pasara…eso por qué importa ahora?" no sé que pretende con estas preguntas y no estoy de ánimo para averiguarlo. Ya nada de eso interesa. Él tiene a Izanami y me ha dejado en claro que no quiere involucrarse más conmigo. Yo estúpidamente, todavía albergo sentimientos hacia él y quiero permanecer a su lado pero eso no significa que desee conversar con él de estos temas que ya no tienen relevancia en el presente. Lo hecho, hecho está y no puede cambiarse.

"Claro que es importante! Si es así, te debo una disculpa por las cosas que te dije, y Seikai merece ser castigado. Yo mismo iré a ponerle en su lugar y-¡!"

"Arg! Ya cállate! Deja de hablar estupideces, Saizou! Si alguien tiene que hacer algo, ése seré yo! Además, Jinpachi ya _habló_ con el monigote. Seikai sólo está portándose así porque Jinpachi no está pero cuando vuelva volverá a esconderse como antes…mientras tanto, yo me las arreglaré solo…." Me cabrea la manera con que pretende mostrar interés y preocupación por mí cuando en verdad no siente nada de esas cosas. Es tan confuso! Me dice que no quiere nada conmigo pero igual se mete en mis asuntos! Estoy seguro que lo hace por lo mismo de siempre: lástima. Eso no se lo aguanto más!

"Jinpachi, uh?..." dice Saizou, desviando la vista hacia otra parte….si me pregunta si Jinpachi y yo somos pareja, le doy un golpe y me largo de aquí! Saizou dijo que no sentía celos, menos de alguien como yo, pero siempre se ha portado extraño cuando hablo de Jinpachi. Hn! No soy tan idiota como cree! Por supuesto que está celoso del pirata, desde hace tiempo, pero como ya no somos nada, si se siente celoso sería estúpido! A menos que-

"…por eso hicieron ese viaje tan repentino, uh? Jinpachi te llevó lejos para que te recuperaras luego de…en verdad pasó lo que me dijiste, no?...He estado pensando mucho en eso últimamente, por eso pregunto…no quiero incomodarte…."

Ha estado pensando en eso últimamente? Por qué coño haría eso?! Saizou no me creyó en aquel entonces, por qué comenzaría a dudar ahora? Esta conversación se vuelve más extraña con cada momento que pasa….la verdad, hace rato que debería haberme marchado pues son temas de los que no tengo el más mínimo interés de discutir, menos con Saizou, pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que la conversación termine pues deseo permanecer un tiempo más a su lado…..en serio, estoy mal de la cabeza….es patético pero no parece importarme….no tengo remedio….

"Ya te conté lo que pasó así que no voy a repetirlo. Luego de verte me crucé con Jinpachi y él decidió que lo mejor era que me alejara por un tiempo…..se quedó conmigo mientras me recuperaba, me ayudó bastante…..eso es todo…." Cómo fue que me ayudó no es algo que Saizou deba saber, tampoco es asunto suyo. Aunque él convirtió a Izanami en su pareja al poco tiempo de haberme marchado…..así que no necesito justificar mi comportamiento con él…..igual prefiero no contarle sobre los momentos de intimidad que mantuve con Jinpachi….para qué? No entendería la clase de amigos que somos, ni tampoco es asunto suyo ahora. Además tengo la impresión, muy ligera pero está allí, de que eso sólo haría que se enfadara conmigo…..por alguna razón que no comprendo….

"Supongo que también te debo una disculpa por eso. Aunque tod-"

"No digas estupideces! Si no me crees y tienes razones para no creerme, por lo que dijo ese espía del que me hablaste, entonces no me debes nada!...además, tampoco necesito de tus disculpas….eso fue hace mucho tiempo….." francamente no fue hace tanto pero se siente así, sin embargo igual no quiero escucharle pedirme perdón sólo porque siente pena por mí. Sí, me lastimó mucho el que no creyera en mí cuando le confié eso pero ya lo superé. A consecuencia de eso, Jinpachi y yo pasamos un tiempo _interesante_ juntos y él consiguió quitarme ese molesto problema con los amarres. Como lo veo, gané algo después de todo… Saizou suspira cansado, pero sonríe un poco de lado…

"Ustedes se han vuelto buenos amigos, verdad?"

"_No te imaginas cuánto"_ pienso para mis adentros, sin poder evitar sonreír perversamente un poco. Saizou me mira intrigado pero no comenta nada. Qué pensaría Saizou si le dijera que ahora no sólo sueño con él cogiéndome duro en algún callejón, sino también sueño con Jinpachi follándome de esa manera tan especial suya que me hace correrme sin siquiera tocarme abajo, para terminar luego jadeando cansado entre sus brazos!...mis sueños se han vuelto muy interesantes últimamente…..Si bien los sueños en que Saizou me toma sin misericordia son intensos, estos días en que he estado deprimido, me he recostado en el futón del pirata, cubriéndome con un abrigo suyo que dejó atrás, imaginando que es él quien me abraza toda la noche…me siento solo, le extraño mucho y eso me hace sentir mejor…

"Sasuke dice que has estado decaído estos días…debes extrañarle mucho…por qué no te unes a Kakei y sales a buscarle entonces? Al menos te distraerás con eso…" Decaído? He estado más que decaído, imbécil! Y no sólo por la ausencia de Jinpachi! Por ti es que estoy así! Hn, pero tú no sabes nada de nada…..para qué contarte ya?...

"No voy a buscarle porque sé que él va a volver! Ana está aquí y además, no me dijo que no iba a regresar. Pienso estar aquí cuando vuelva para reclamarle el que se haya demorado tanto en volver, hmp!" Y para cuidar de ti, idiota! He padecido muchas cosas como para arriesgar ahora que Saizou sea herido de muerte en otro ataque al castillo mientras estoy indagando fuera de la ciudad por Jinpachi. Aunque me quedo por Saizou, he hecho mis averiguaciones por mi cuenta. Nadie sabe nada. Si alguien puede encontrar a Jinpachi ése es Kakei así que deberé confiar en que lo haga.

"…..me va a oír cuando vuelva…me las voy a cobrar con él por preocuparme tanto…" sí, a pesar de que sé que el pirata es fuerte y no está solo, ha pasado tanto tiempo sin que tengamos noticas suyas que ya he comenzado a preocuparme….a preocuparme genuinamente….no sé por qué le digo esto a Saizou pues seguramente no le interesa….él solamente debe desear que vuelva pues Yukimura le necesita…..

"…..suenas como Ana…..acaso ustedes dos-" ANA?! el momento de reflexión termina y paro atento las orejas. Ese tonito ya no conozco! Saizou va a decir una estupidez! Algo como que Jinpachi y yo somos pareja o amantes o quien sabe qué! Si todavía siente celos o no siente nada en absoluto, es algo que prefiero no saber por las implicaciones que acarrea. No quiero falsas esperanzas para luego sentirme peor que ahora.

"Claro que me preocupa! Jinpachi es el único al que le importa si vivo o muero por aquí! Además, cuidó de mí mientras estuvimos fuera, no? así que se lo debo. Podré ser muchas cosas, pero no soy de los que no pagan sus deudas cuando vienen de un amigo" Sin mencionar que el pirata es el primer amigo que tengo. Por regla general no me gusta pedirle ayuda a nadie y cuando la he recibido libremente nunca me he sentido en la obligación de devolver el favor o como se diga. Sin embargo, ahora sé que no puedo, ni quiero portarme de ese mismo modo con el pirata y supongo que es así porque somos amigos. Saizou coloca repentinamente su mano sobre mi hombro y quedo petrificado en mi sitio…

"Eso está bien pero no es verdad que nadie más se preocupa por ti….por si vives o mueres, como has dicho…..Sasuke por ejemplo ha buscado cualquier excusa para estar contigo y hacerte compañía pues tiene la idea de que eso es lo que necesitas para volver a ser el de antes…..Kakei, aunque no te diga nada, está seguro que estás decaído porque Jinpachi no regresa así que está destinando más recursos para dar con el paradero del pirata…claro que quiere encontrar a su amigo pero también lo hace por ti…..y aunque no deseas mi ayuda, quiero que sepas que también puedes contar conmigo….."

Casi no oigo lo que sale de su boca. La mano de Saizou se siente cálida sobre mi hombro a pesar de las capas de ropa que separaran su piel de la mía…..es como aquella vez que me tocó la cabeza luego que saliera de bañarme del río….tanto tiempo atrás…..por un segundo hace que me olvide de Izanami, Seikai, Yukimura, de todo y vuelvo a aquel entonces en que todo era más simple….y…..normal…no le aparto como en aquel entonces pero al poco rato su mano deja ir mi hombro.

"Tal vez es mucho pedir pero quisiera que podamos trabajar juntos como antes, sin que sea incómodo. Soy el líder y, bueno, vas a ver mucho más de mí de aquí en adelante ahora que ya estoy totalmente recuperado…" me muerdo la lengua para no responder que ya lleva recuperado varios días pero que igual no nos hemos visto pues él pasa todo el tiempo con Izanami….aunque eso ya no es tan cierto….varias veces, mientras patrullaba con Sasuke, le he visto dejar el castillo solo, sin estar acompañado de la odiosa muchachita…..desde que estuvo permitido de abandonar su cuarto luego del ataque de Hanzo….

Respondo positivamente con la cabeza y él se marcha al fin. Sí, no suena mal…..si voy a quedarme aquí al menos quisiera no tener que evitarle todo el tiempo. Por el motivo que fuere, ya no le aborrece mi presencia así que no tengo problemas con cumplir con lo que me pide….únicamente me apartaré si le veo con Izanami pues allí seguro no podré aguantarme y terminaré haciendo alguna estupidez.

Me siento más ligero ahora, como si un peso hubiera sido removido de mis hombros…..tal vez con el tiempo podamos volver a lo de antes y consiga que me dé la pelea que tanto ansiaba en ese entonces…..ya no me llama mucho la atención, querer que me mate, pero suena como una excelente excusa para estar a su lado, como en el principio…..

Sasuke ya debe estarme esperando para patrullar así que mejor voy para allí….con que se preocupa por mí, uh? Jeje, si tanto quiere animarme tal vez consiga que me deje a Amaheru toda la noche! Dormir abrazando un ser vivo aunque sea por una noche suena genial! Además ella es tan suavecita…..

**Kakei's POV**

No sé desde cuando comencé a darme cuenta pero estoy seguro que desde que lo hice, no fue hace mucho que esos dos empezaron a actuar así. Después del ataque a manos de Hanzo, pude ver al fin a Kamanosuke nuevamente. El chico había estado encerrado por días en el cuarto de Jinpachi a causa de una enfermedad, según me dijo mi amigo. Al poco tiempo noté la apatía y desgano que irradiaba del antes bullicioso e impulsivo Kamanosuke, lo cual me pareció raro; sin embargo, ya han pasado semanas de aquello y no sólo se le ve más relajado sino también más animoso…..estoy seguro que se debe a su reciente acercamiento con Saizou.

Si bien esos dos siempre han tenido una _relación_ tumultuosa y errática, ahora aunque no paran de arriba abajo, sí pasan bastante tiempo juntos de forma normal….conversando y esas cosas….lo cual es muy extraño de por sí. Más extraño que el hecho de que Kamanosuke venga a buscarme casi a diario para saber si he averiguado algo sobre el paradero de Jinpachi. Sé de boca de Jinpachi que él y Kamanosuke se habían vuelto amigos (o por lo menos me dijo que el chico le consideraba su amigo) pero recién me doy cuenta de cuán amigos son ahora. La ausencia de Jinpachi es lo que le debe haber tenido tan decaído todo ese tiempo, es lo que creo…

A raíz de este cambio de actitud en el pelirrojo (nunca antes me ha buscado por el motivo que fuese) es que comencé a prestarle más atención. A pesar de que nunca lo dice, me demuestra a diario de que está preocupado por la ausencia prolongada de Jinpachi. _"No creo que le haya pasado nada malo! Por qué todos me siguen diciendo lo mismo?! Es sólo que….bah! olvídalo! Sólo encuéntrale, quieres?! Tsk!" _me respondió algo fastidiado el chico cuando quise tranquilizarle diciéndole que Jinpachi seguramente se encontraba bien en alguna parte y que otra cosa le estaría retrasando… Un Kamanosuke preocupado por alguien es igual de quisquilloso…..

Pero a pesar de su carácter complicado y malas maneras, el chico puede ser considerado también, sólo que no quiere mostrarlo frente a otros. Un día, mientras regresaba al castillo, vi como Kamanosuke sacudía el futón del cuarto de Jinpachi y limpiaba otras cosas más. Sí, sé bien que el chico, por algún motivo que desconozco, duerme todas las noches en el cuarto de mi amigo pero me sorprende que limpie y vuelva a colocar las cosas en su lugar como queriendo mantener todo igual a como estaba antes de que Jinpachi se fuera. Las cosas que no dice son las que me son más fáciles de entender sobre él….

Observándole es que pude notar también como, poco a poco, es que, para sorpresa mía, Saizou se fue aproximando a Kamanosuke. A vista y paciencia de todos. Ya no era el pelirrojo el que siempre tenía que estar detrás del ninja para llamar su atención, ni Saizou era el que corría lo más lejos que podía para evitarle…no….ahora era al revés, sin embargo Kamanosuke, a diferencia de Saizou, no rehuía de la presencia del ninja, más bien me parece que ahora hasta la anticipa….la espera…..

Lo que he podido observar es que hacen cosas ordinarias cuando están juntos: comer, conversar, patrullar, caminar…..nada fuera de lo común….y eso me causa extrañeza, más por parte de Saizou que por Kamansuke. Ahora que ya no parece decaído, el chico ha recuperado parte de su enérgica y vibrante personalidad que nos volvía locos antes. Si bien ahora se controla más, es inesperadamente reconfortante verle actuar como antes….supongo que los últimos acontecimientos hacen que queramos signos de normalidad a nuestro alrededor….

Otra cosa positiva que he podido notar, otro retorno a la tan ansiada normalidad, es que Rokuro ya no evita más a Yukimura-sama….lo cual es un alivio inmenso….. Rokuro no me dijo nada antes ni me ha dicho ahora nada tampoco sobre las razones detrás el alejamiento entre él y nuestro Lord. Yo sé muy bien la clase de relación que mantienen esos dos y llegué a pensar que solucionarían sus problemas de pareja (los cuales nunca creí que llegarían a tener) en la brevedad posible…..se tomaron su tiempo pero estoy contento que hayan vuelto a ser los de antes.

La única que no parece estar tan contenta con los cambios –aunque se esfuerza por ocultarlo- es Izanami. Si bien la chica estuvo al lado de Saizou (su pareja) todo el tiempo que estuvo recuperándose del ataque que sufrió, cuidando de él mientras estuvo en cama, una vez que el ninja pudo caminar por su cuenta y dejar la habitación aunque fuese por un ratito, le dejó en claro que quería hacerlo solo.

Tuve que calmar a la chica diciéndole que si bien Saizou estaba agradecido por su ayuda, seguramente quería pasar un tiempo a solas para así también poder darle a ella tiempo para sí misma. Izanami quedó satisfecha con mis palabras pero ya no supe que decirle días más tarde, cuando Saizou, ya casi completamente recuperado, se escabullía de ella o inventaba excusas para poder estar solo…aunque en verdad no era para estar solo pues me iba a buscar a mí o a Ana y, por sobre todo, a Kamanosuke, para pasar el rato….como si su único objetivo fuese evitar a Izanami, su pareja.

No, esas son tonterías. Seguramente el ninja, como todo hombre, quiere tiempo para divertirse lejos de su mujer, y para ello se recurre a los amigos, no hay nada de malo ni extraño en eso…..aunque es bizarro saber que Saizou considera a Kamanosuke su amigo ahora, no un simple aliado…. Bueno, tampoco es para alarmarse, él e Izanami todavía comparten el mismo cuarto y sé muy bien que Saizou pasa allí toda la noche, al lado de su mujer. Debe ser cuestión e tiempo para que se casen y formen una familia….estoy seguro….una boda alegraría mucho este lugar….

Ya es bastante tarde, mejor regreso al castillo. No he dado siquiera un paso lejos de mi mesa cuando uno de mis informantes aparece en la entrada del bar (sí, luego de indagar por Jinpachi toda la tarde, vine aquí a tomarme un trago). Me busca con la vista y comienza a caminar hacia mí cuando me localiza. Qué querrá? Se supone que me daría su informe mañana temprano, no hoy, pues recién volvería mañana…Le pido que se siente y él hace eso de inmediato y comienza a hablar, sin darme tiempo a preguntarle nada.

"Kakei-san! Le he encontrado! Por fin di con el paradero de su amigo!" exclama el joven, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ha encontrado a Jinpachi al fin! Le señalo que continúe y le insto a que se salte los detalles y comience por decirme donde está!

"Su barco acaba de anclar hace una hora en una playa desierta. Hablé con algunos lugareños para que me informaran si veían algo por allí pues era un lugar perfecto para anclar una nave sin ser vistos. Ellos son los que me han avisado. Un grupo pequeño de tripulantes del barco salió a explorar la zona como buscando algo. Les seguí sin que me vieran y les escuché decir que su capitán quería partir mañana muy temprano rumbo al castillo de Ueda, así que planeaban bajar al pueblo a buscarle un caballo luego de reportarle que el terreno estaba despejado…..Mencionaron el nombre de su amigo, Jinpachi, y vi el barco….coincide con la descripción que me dio. Vine corriendo hasta aquí de inmediato a informarle, Kakei-san."

No puedo creer que por fin le hayamos encontrado. Definitivamente se trata de él, no tengo la menor duda. Le pido por más detalles y, en especial, por la localización exacta de ese sitio. No está muy lejos, a caballo llegaré antes de media noche. Le pago al informante y le hago jurar que no dirá una palabra de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mis compañeros. El hombre lo jura y se marcha raudamente. No, primero debo confirmar con mis propios ojos que se trata de Jinpachi además…..además quiero hablar con el primero y me diga por qué carajos es que se tomó tanto tiempo en volver!

Aunque quiero estar molesto, la manera en que ha decidido volver es por demás sospechosa….como si se ocultara de alguien….y eso me pone nervioso. Sea como fuere, tengo que hablar con él primero y tiene que ser esta noche. Salgo del bar y monto mi caballo a toda prisa. No hay tiempo para avisar a alguien de mi partida. Si todo va bien, estaré volviendo mañana temprano al castillo con Jinpachi y él aclarará todas nuestras inquietudes…

* * *

_Jinpachi ha vuelto! XD traerá buenas o malas nuevas? Saizou se está acercando nuevamente a Kamanosuke, que sucederá con ellos dos ahora? Ya casi no queda tiempo de nada, el enemigo acecha._

_No falta casi nada para que termine el fic :D__** Lisimi. **__Hay dos capítulos especiales que los voy a subir al mismo tiempo que sus contrapartes, así que eso acortará el tiempo de publicación ;)_

_He decidido publicar un poco antes de lo planeado esta semana pues mi salud está….indecisa? XD No sé, tengo días buenos y días malos. No sé cómo estaré dentro de unas horas así que mejor aprovecho que ahora me siento bien. Nada grave, sólo este clima invernal que me está afectando más de la cuenta y además…..sufro de ciertas alergias :P_

_Devilscans ya tiene para descargar el raw del capítulo 19 de Brave 10 S. No salen ni Jinpachi ni Kamanosuke (quienes me parece se van a marchar) pero hay unas escenitas entre Saizou y Hanzo, super hot! XD qué se trae Hanzo invadiendo el espacio personal de Saizou? XD otro acosador jaja._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	28. Chapter 28: Disclosure

_ADVERTENCIA: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

"Sa-saizou….espera….ahn…." dice Kamanosuke bajo mío, mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior para evitar gemir alto cuando muerdo y lamo su cuello. Todavía estamos vestidos aunque no llevamos nuestros abrigos. Le tengo aprisionado con mi cuerpo, echado con su espalda contra el pasto, en medio de la floresta, en medio de la noche….como antes….

"Qué pasa? Acaso no quieres más de esto?" menciono pícaramente, entretenido en algo por su inesperada resistencia. No es que trate de apartarme ni nada de eso, pero nunca antes me ha pedido que me detenga. Siempre se ha mostrado más que entusiasmado y presuroso por que tome su cuerpo de la manera que me plazca. Enfatizo mis palabras mordisqueando enérgicamente su oreja izquierda a la vez que abro su polo por delante para estimular sus pezones con mis dedos mientras froto mi pelvis contra la suya insistentemente, obligándole a separar un poco las piernas. Él gime y se retuerce un poco pero no me corresponde como pensaba que haría, aunque tampoco se resiste.

"No es eso….es sólo que….puedes ir más despacio?" …uh? Es la primera vez que me pide algo así. El sexo con Kamanosuke siempre ha sido apasionado, fuerte y voraz, y aunque no me molestaría acceder a su pedido, no es lo que deseo esta noche, además…..se ha estado portando muy extraño desde que comenzamos a besarnos…distinto al Kamanosuke que recuerdo, aquel que no veía la hora de quitarme los pantalones apenas nos quedábamos a solas.

Aunque creo que estoy pensando con la cabeza caliente. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hiciéramos todo eso y, además, no teníamos planeado terminar la noche así, simplemente se dio…..o por lo menos, yo aproveché la oportunidad que se presentó, él no tenía idea…ya que nuestra situación no es la misma que antes….debe ser por eso….

_Flashback_

_Luego de estar patrullando un par de horas, he llevado a Kamanosuke a una región apartada del bosque inventando razones para explicar el que nos desviáramos tanto de la ruta. Ha sido agradable tenerle a mi lado a diario, como amigo, pero ya no aguanto más esta situación. Desde hace días que sueño con él, con tenerle bajo mío retorciéndose de placer, diciendo mi nombre, a pesar de estar yo con Izanami todas las noches. Creo que él también siente lo mismo hacia mí todavía y por eso no se va, así que he decidido arriesgarme hoy._

_Una vez que llegamos a un lugar apartado, aprovechando una distracción suya, le empujo contra un tronco de árbol, cojo sus muñecas con mis manos y atrapo su boca en un forzado beso. Kamanosuke se retuerce dentro de mi agarre pero no con mucha fuerza, aunque sí se niega a permitirme acceso a su boca, cerrando con fuerza sus labios. Extraño….no esperaba esto….sin embargo, no tengo problema con ello. Beso y lamo sus suaves labios, deleitándome en su sabor, por unos segundos más, antes de apartarme un poco._

"_Haciéndote el difícil? O es que quieres que me detenga?" aunque lo digo medio en broma pues sé bien que le gusta dada la manera en que no me rechaza rotundamente, en serio quiero oír lo que tiene que decir…..esperaba que se me lanzara encima al mero contacto de nuestros labios, como antes….así que esto es algo desconcertante….me habré equivocado con él? _

"_Claro que quiero, sólo que…..pensé-tú me dijiste que ya no querías nada conmigo, entonces por qué?...no comprendo….." oh! Sí, supongo que al menos le debo una explicación._

"_Tal vez no lo has notado, pero todo este tiempo he querido darte a entender que en verdad lamento lo que sucedió con nosotros por culpa mía. Me refiero a todo, incluso el haberte apartado. Las cosas no debieron progresar así. En verdad, yo no amo a Izanami. Quiero que volvamos a lo de antes, tú y yo…me encargaré de solucionar el resto si estás de acuerdo…." No sé por qué tengo que aclararle lo último pero lo veo necesario dada la mirada dudosa que me da…..acaso…acaso ya no siente lo mismo por mí? Todo parecía indicar que sí, por eso me arriesgué….._

"…_a lo de antes….." menciona algo distante Kamanosuke, reflejando duda y preocupación. Qué le sucede? Cuando voy a preguntarle sobre lo que le ocurre, él finalmente accede a que prosiga. Aunque me mira con pasión en los ojos, todavía percibo algo de duda, pero el deseo puede más así que decido ignorarlo por el momento…ya se le pasará….cuando le tenga gimiendo bajo mío como en mis sueños…..he esperado tanto tiempo por esto…. Junto mis labios con los suyos nuevamente y, luego de un instante, él abre su boca por fin._

_Mientras profundizo el beso, dejo ir sus muñecas para poder retirarle el abrigo blanco que lleve encima. Su boca caliente acoge mi lengua y las sensaciones que me provoca me vuelven loco. Exploro su cavidad como si fuera la primera vez, con detenimiento y pasión, recorriendo ávidamente cada centímetro como queriendo devorarle con el beso. Cuando termino de retirarle el saco, Kamanosuke enrolla sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y por fin mueve su lengua en respuesta a mi beso, acercando nuestros cuerpos mucho más, gimiendo su satisfacción. Así está mejor._

_Me deshago rápidamente de mi saco y empiezo a recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo, casi sin control. Su piel es tan suave cómo la recuerdo. El polo que lleva no cubre buena parte de su torso, así que toco toda la piel de su espalda y abdomen que me ofrece libremente. En un arrebato, meto mis manos debajo de sus pantalones y las poso sobre sus nalgas, apretujándolas. Esto saca un delicioso gemido de entre sus labios, que es ahogado por mi lengua en su boca. Esto me motiva a continuar. Le pego más a mí presionando sus glúteos con mis palmas abiertas y paso a besar su cuello._

"_Sa-saizou…" le escucho decir falto de aliento y esto bombea más sangre a mis partes bajas. Entusiasmado, le arrincono contra un árbol, toqueteando sus nalgas hasta meter un dedo en su entrada a la vez que mordisqueo su cuello y oreja con avidez, mientras hago colisionar mi pelvis contra la suya una y otra vez, para satisfacer la erección que tengo bajo los pantalones…..mierda! tanta ropa es un estorbo!_

_Siento las manos de Kamanosuke posarse en mis hombros y veo sus piernas abrirse para mí bajo el trato que le doy….ya es hora. Abro sus pantalones y los míos y, en un movimiento rápido, le recuesto en el suelo y me coloco sobre él, sin dejar de asaltar su cuello con mis dientes….nunca me voy a cansar de su sabor…..hace tanto tiempo que deseaba hacer esto…._

_Fin del flashback_

Es por eso que no puedo detenerme ahora, ni ir más despacio como dice. No ve cómo me tiene acaso? No siente lo mismo? En este aspecto nunca traté de comprenderle pues no había nada complicado en él y me gustaba así. Qué cosa ha cambiado? Soy un idiota, claro que ahora todo es distinto….con Izanami y todo lo demás…..pero ya le dije que me encargaría de eso luego…..

"Ey, si tú quieres llevar el ritmo, por mí no hay problema pero ten en cuenta que no tenemos mucho tiempo….además, he esperado mucho para tenerte así como estás ahora...no creo que pueda esperar mucho más..." Kamanosuke me mira en silencio unos segundos antes de mover su cabeza afirmativamente. Se está portando muy extraño. Sin aviso previo me coge en un beso lento pero profundo.

Mmmm…se siente tan….no lo sé….distinto pero agradable a la vez. La manera en que me besa me coge desprevenido y pronto me tiene completamente dócil. Nunca me ha besado así! Tan lentamente….seductoramente, como si-Sin quererlo, dejo escapar algunos gemidos satisfechos mientras enrollo mis dedos en su cabello rojo, permitiéndole guiar el beso. Siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo hasta finalmente posarse en mi espalda. Masajea mis músculos de tal manera que me hace estremecer…pronto se hace cargo de remover mis pantalones y yo hago lo mismo con los suyos.

No gruño pero sí me muestro algo fastidiado cuando Kamanosuke decide terminar el beso, aunque no dura mucho. Él me echa de espaldas contra el suelo pero quedo con el tronco levantado, apoyado sobre mis codos. Kamanosuke se arrodilla, con el torso inclinado hacia adelante y coloca su cabeza a la altura de mi vientre bajo. Me mira enigmáticamente un segundo antes de meterse mi falo en su boca.

"Kam-ang!" su boca caliente me envuelve placenteramente mientras su lengua masajea mi erección con avidez. Su cabeza sube y baja lentamente, como saboreando toda la extensión de mi falo con cada ida y venida…es fantástico! Siento que voy a correrme en su boca, especialmente cuando él empieza a succionarme con fuerza a la vez que apretuja rítmicamente mis testículos con su mano…es demasiado. Cojo sus cabellos por detrás de su cabeza y le obligo a mamarme más rápido, subiendo y bajando su cabeza 6 veces, haciendo chocar la punta de mi erguido falo contar el fondo de su garganta, antes de soltarle.

"No quiero correrme en tu boca" digo falto de aliento, mientras le veo tomar aire una vez que he dejado ir sus cabellos. Kamanosuke levanta la vista e inmediatamente comprende a qué me refiero. Su cara sonrosada me excita bastante. Apenas le cojo por las caderas, él asume la posición designada, sobre sus manos y rodillas y, sin perder tiempo, clavo mi verga en su redondo culo…se siente tan bien como le recuerdo!

Kamanosuke gime alto cuando mi verga le invade por detrás pero en lugar de alejarse, tira su cuerpo para atrás, queriendo tenerme completamente enterrado dentro suyo. Sí, éste es el Kamanosuke que conozco! Le cojo de la cintura y pronto mis arremetidas largas y profundas aumentan en velocidad, avivadas cada vez más con los deliciosos sonidos que salen de la boca lasciva de Kamanosuke. No voy a aguantar mucho más tiempo…Cuando noto que le final está cerca, llevo mi mano derecha al vientre del chico y enrollo mis dedos alrededor de su erección.

"AAHHHH! Saizou!" gime alto Kamanosuke, descendiendo su tronco involuntariamente, hasta quedar apoyado en el suelo sobre sus codos. Sobo su falo unos segundos y Kamanosuke se corre finalmente, como había anticipado. Al menos eso no ha cambiado. Su culo me justa duro cuando el chico llega al orgasmo y yo me corro también, vaciándome por completo dentro suyo.

Kamanosuke se recuesta boca abajo sobre el pasto, intentando recuperar su aliento, y yo salgo de a pocos de su interior. Acaricio su espalda para ayudarle a recuperarse mientras yo también termino de recuperarme de mi orgasmo….me siento tan bien ahora….Cuando tanto él como yo nos hemos calmado, le doy un beso en el hombro y me pongo de pie. Mientras recojo mis ropas para cambiarme, le lanzo las suyas para que haga lo mismo pero él no las coge, así que caen cerca suyo.

"Qué estás haciendo?" uh? no es evidente? Acaso bromea?

"Cambiándome por supuesto. Se supone que ya terminó nuestra patrulla. Sasuke y Ana ya deben estar por allí dando vueltas, no podemos dejar que nos vean. Ven, vamos, te acompaño hasta la entrada del castillo, como de costumbre." Digo en el tono más amigable posible pero Kamanosuke no reacciona en lo absoluto, simplemente me mira indescifrablemente.

"…no podemos pasar la noche aquí? Sasuke nunca viene por esta zona, tampoco Ana. Nadie nos verá, si lo que te preocupa es que Izanami se entere…." Oh! Ya veo de dónde viene esto. Mejor aclarar las cosas de una vez para que no hayan confusiones ni malentendidos luego.

"De todas formas se vería sospechoso si llegamos juntos en la mañana al castillo. No podemos correr el riesgo tampoco que alguien nos descubra, pero no te preocupes, eso nos será por mucho tiempo." Kamanosuke se sienta en el suelo y se queda quieto mirándome algo receloso…no sé que pasará por su cabeza así que prefiero hablar antes de que se haga ideas alocadas. No deseo confundirle como antes.

"Cuando te dije que quería que las cosas entre nosotros volvieran a ser las de antes hablaba en serio. Sé que la jodí involucrándome con Izanami pero, aunque me agrada mucho, y justamente por eso mismo, ya no puedo seguir a su lado…No te prometo que lo haga mañana pues estoy cansado pero voy a hablar con ella pronto para dar por terminada nuestra situación…..No quiero seguirle mintiendo de esta forma...todavía tendremos que mantener en secreto _esto_ por un tiempo para no herir a Izanami pero te prometo que, después de eso, podremos frecuentarnos sin tener que escondernos más…"

Kamanosuke me queda mirando en silencio, como pasmado, pero dura poco. De pronto tengo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y a él trepado sobre mi espalda, como aquella vez en el barco pirata.

"Kam—"

"Lo prometes?! Mira que después no puedes arrepentirte que yo te haré cumplir lo que acabas de decir!" dice el chico casi gritando en mi oído. Ha vuelto a ser el chico bullicioso que conocí en un inicio y, aunque le pido que baje el volumen e intento retirarle de encima de mí, no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

Luego de repetirle varias veces que se lo prometo, por fin me deja ir. Vaya que aprieta duro! Me sobo el cuello, terminando de vestirme mientras Kamanosuke también se coloca sus ropas con rapidez. Nos besamos una última vez, profunda y desesperadamente, antes de salir de la seguridad de las sombras de aquel lugar.

Ya siento que las cosas comienzan a mejorar…..ahora sólo queda buscar una manera amable de dar por terminada la relación con Izanami….

**Kamanosuke' POV**

"Kamanosuke, ven conmigo." Dice Jinpachi una vez que la reunión termina y los demás están retirándose cada uno por su lado. Saizou voltea el rostro para verme y le indico con la mirada que no se meta. Jinpachi y yo tenemos que hablar, de muchas cosas y quiero hacerlo sin tener sus ojos en mi nuca. No pude hacerlo más temprano en la mañana cuando le vi, cuando apareció en la puerta de mi- su cuarto sorpresivamente, así que ya es tiempo….

_Flashback_

"_Ey, tanto tiempo sin vernos, uh?" menciona casualmente Jinpahi, sonriéndome, apoyado en la entrada de la habitación, con un cigarrillo en la boca. No sé si ya estoy despierto o sigo soñando…todo es tan irreal…..el sol todavía no sale por el horizonte así que mi mente no ha terminado de despejarse del todo….nunca me levanto tan temprano, así que mis ojos pueden estarme jugando una mala pasada. Escucho la voz de Kakei decirle a Jinpachi que va a levantar a los otros para reunirles en el salón principal, antes de marcharse. Entonces es verdad, está aquí!_

"_Dónde demon-por qué carajos demoraste tanto en volver!" digo enojado, pero sin levantar mucho la voz, poniéndome de pie. Jinpachi ríe como si hubiese dicho una broma y eso me fastidia más así que voy hasta donde está parado y le cojo fuerte del polo, golpeando su pecho con mi puño una vez. Jinpachi me rodea con sus brazos pegando mi cabeza a su pecho…._

"_Se supone que ibas a ver tu barco y volvías ese mismo día….qué te retuvo por tanto tiempo, uh?" quiero sonar molesto pero mi voz me traiciona. Llegué a pensar que no volvería, que se había marchado sin despedirse de mí, y por algún motivo eso me dolió mucho. Pero está aquí, en este cuarto, ha regresado…..con mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho puedo oír el latir de su corazón, y por más cursi que eso suene, me hace sentir bien…_

"_Después hablaremos de eso. Kakei justamente está reuniendo a todos en el salón principal para que pueda hablarles al respecto pues es importante. Ya te enterarás entonces. Más bien ahora dime qué ha sucedido contigo las semanas que me he ausentado. No hay tiempo para todos los detalles pero al menos dame el panorama general, Kamanosuke." El mismo mandón de siempre…..igual me agrada así. Intenta apartarme para que le cuente pero no se lo permito y él no insiste, más bien, entrelaza sus dedos en mis cabellos, acariciándoles como me gusta…._

"_Han pasado tantas cosas…..no sé por dónde comenzar…."_

"_Dime primero entonces, tú y Saizou han hablado?" muevo la cabeza positivamente. No me sorprende que haya deducido que buscaría acercarme a Saizou, luego de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos….como dije, creo que me conoce mejor que yo….._

"_Y en qué términos se encuentran ahora? Te hizo daño?" muevo la cabeza negativamente para responder a su última pregunta. Qué términos, uh?_

"_Se disculpó por lo que sucedió antes, por todo….. Tuvimos sexo…. Va a dejar a Izanami y después de un tiempo más, podremos frecuentarnos sin tener que ocultarlo….es lo que me ha dicho…." Es la primera vez que lo digo en voz alta y, aunque en un inicio me hizo feliz todo esto, ahora se oye tonto que lo diga, no, no tonto, irreal…..improbable…..Si Jinpachi piensa lo mismo, no dice nada, simplemente continúa sobando mi cabeza, murmurando un neutral "Ya veo" que me deja algo intranquilo. Se queda en silencio un buen rato antes de hablar nuevamente._

"_Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi cuarto….Creo que se ve mucho mejor que la última vez que dormí aquí." Se ha dado cuenta! Por suerte no puede ver mi cara ahora enrojecida a causa de sus palabras. Ni piense que voy a seguir haciéndolo ahora que ha regresado!_

_Fin del flashback._

Luego de eso, nos separamos justo antes de que Kakei entrara a la habitación anunciando que ya todos estaban esperando en el salón principal. Las noticias que trajo consigo Jinpachi remecieron la relativa tranquilidad que reinaba en el castillo hasta ese momento. Qué puedo decir, nadie se lo esperaba, por lo menos no tan pronto.

"_Cuando ya me disponía a volver al castillo, avisté una figura familiar saliendo a toda velocidad del pueblo…..era uno de los hombres de Masamune….el tal Fuma…."_

Al parecer, Jinpachi había sentido una presencia extraña mientras supervisaba las labores de sus tripulantes en su barco. Dijo que esa misma presencia le había seguido desde que abandonara el castillo luego del ataque de Hanzo. Cuando al fin pudo posar sus ojos sobre el sujeto y le reconoció, este salió disparado de allí. Jinpachi le siguió por tierra mientras sus hombres lo hacían por mar. No pensó que demoraría mucho pero ese sujeto demostró ser muy escurridizo. Cuando finalmente le dio alcance, cercándole, ya se había alejado demasiado de Ueda.

_El ninja se refugió en diferentes lugares, disfrazado para pasar desapercibido y evadirme. Al cabo de dos días de persecución, por fin le capturé y le llevé de vuelta conmigo al mi barco…"_

Jinpachi pensaba interrogarle y traerle inmediatamente de regreso al castillo pero no pudo hacerlo. Pronto su barco fue rodeado por barcos desconocidos y tuvo que emprender la huída para poder atacarles en altamar, donde tendría mayor ventaja frente a tantos.

"_Eran hombres de Leyesu. Como había capturado a uno de los suyos pensaban eliminarme junto a él para que no soltara palabra alguna sobre sus planes. Le habían mandado a espiarnos durante el ataque a Ueda con órdenes expresas de volver con su reporte antes de dar el siguiente paso de su plan…..el que le capturara no lo habían anticipado…"_

Jinpachi fue perseguido por semanas y estos barcos le fueron alejando cada vez más de aquí. No dejaban de venir por él. El prisionero tampoco le hacía la vida fácil así que tuvo que romperle las dos piernas para evitar que escapara mientras el barco era atacado. Luego de torturarle por días y de hacerle notar que esos que les atacaban habían venido también a terminar con su vida, Fuma decidió hablar al fin.

"_Una vez que Fuma retornara con su reporte, tenían pensado lanzar un ataque masivo sobre Ueda y todo sus aliados ahora que ya cuentan con información interna sobre sus defensas gracias a Hanzo. Si bien he conseguido retrasarles haciendo que me persigan, el ataque es inminente ahora…..calculo que será dentro de los próximos días…"_

Las palabras de Jinpachi nos dejaron helados a todos, principalmente al viejo. Jinpachi pudo volver pues finalmente aquellos que le perseguían se retiraron luego de perder demasiados hombres en combate contra un solo barco y, además, Jinpachi consiguió evadirles al fin. Cuando Yukimura le pidió que trajera al tal Fuma frente a ellos para hablar con él, Jinpachi le miró muy seriamente antes de responder, como molesto.

"_Fuma era un loco masoquista, jodidamente hablador para su propia desgracia. A pesar del dolor que infligía sobre él, no dejaba de decir cosas para provocarme a que le mate….cuando le saqué toda la información que necesitaba no pude resistir más y terminé con él….." _

Sus palabras, frías y dichas con escarnio, me helaron la sangre por un segundo, creo que todos se sintieron igual, hasta el viejo y despreocupado Yukimura. Jinpachi se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído sólo para él, antes de continuar hablando. Yukimrua se puso pálido de pronto pero no dijo nada y sólo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. No comprendo que pasó allí.

Luego de que Yukimura y Saizou dieran sus opiniones sobre lo que debíamos hacer de aquí en adelante para prepararnos ante del inminente ataque, la reunión llegó a su fin. Ana se acercó a Jinpachi y quiso llevarle a un lado para hablar con él pero Jinpachi le pidió que espere por él en la laguna para que pudieran conversar con más calma después. Fue entonces que llamó mi nombre.

Caminamos en silencio, yo detrás de Jinpachi. Él me lleva hasta el bosque que hay detrás del castillo, hacia una región algo oscura. Es allí que de pronto avistamos un claro y consigo distinguir una figura amarrada al grueso tronco de un árbol. Una vez que nos paramos frente a esta figura, recién consigo identificar de quien se trata….a pesar del pésimo estado en que se encuentra…..es uno de los hombres de Masamune que me atacaron aquella noche…..

"Éste es cierto?, uno de los malnacidos que te atacaron. Se llama Fuma. Este hijo de puta no paraba de hablar, burlándose de la manera en que él y sus 2 compañeros te doblegaron esa noche…..con demasiados detalles…..eso fue lo que me hizo perder la paciencia…. Luego que terminé con él, se cayó al fin como puedes ver…"

Es una escena grotesca. Fuma ya no parece un ser humano siquiera. No sólo sus piernas están rotas, creo que casi todos sus huesos lo están, especialmente los de su cara. No tiene dientes y su cuerpo apesta pues todas sus heridas abiertas se han infectado. Está irreconocible! Parte de su piel luce quemada y no puedo ver sus ojos por lo hinchados que están….incluso creo que el contenido de uno es lo que le chorrea por un lado de la cara…..no se mueve pero se puede notar que aún está vivo….

"Ya no le sirve a nadie así como está, por eso dije que le había matado. Le mantuve con vida todo este tiempo para ti. Los otros dos los veremos cuando vengan a atacar el castillo, pero por mientras puedes hacer lo que desees con éste, Kamanosuke." La mención de mi nombre me trae de regreso del lugar a donde había ido mi mente. Es tan irreal…..si bien les guardo rencor por lo que él y sus aliados me hicieron, no albergo deseos de venganza pues ya no me siento mal por lo ocurrido. Les voy a matar, desde luego! Pero no por venganza….pues si quisiera vengarme le dejaría así como está, amarrado al árbol, para que muera a causa de sus infecciones, en agonía o bien comido por los lobos.

Sin embargo, no es lo que deseo. Levanto mi kusarigama y le rebano en varios trozos, deleitándome como su sangre tiñe el tronco del árbol de un bello rojo. Sólo quiero exterminarles, tanto a él como a sus compañeros, para no tener que volver a ver sus horrendos rostros nuevamente y porque me la deben. Sólo deseo hacerles desaparecer para dejar eso atrás. Jinpachi posa una de sus manos sobre mi hombro y yo volteo a verle, sonriendo. Es el mejor regalo que pudo haberme traído!

"Todavía falta algo más." Me dice al oído y le pide a alguien que salga al frente. Confundido, volteo a ver de quien se trata y veo a Yukimura y Rokuro aparecer delante de nosotros. Qué—qué hacen aquí?! Desde hace cuánto que nos han estado observando?! Jinpachi deja ir mi hombro, se acerca a Yukimura y, sin previo aviso, le golpea en la cara tirándole al suelo. Rokuro hace como que quiere ir a ayudar a su amo pero se detiene a medio camino. Yukimura intenta levantarse sin embargo Jinpachi le tumba al suelo con otro golpe en la cara.

"Otra cosa que me reveló Fuma antes de perder todos sus dientes y su lengua fue la identidad del hombre detrás del ataque que sufriste…." Cómo? No com- acaso se refiere a que fue Yu- por qué?! Por qué haría tal cosa?!

"Mi Lord sabía lo que pasaba entre tú y Saizou. Buscaba la manera de separarles." Menciona Rokuro dando un paso al frente. Sabía? No comprendo…..qué está sucediendo aquí? Por qué no quería que estuviéramos juntos?

"Rokuro, no dig—"

"TÚ SABÍAS LO QUE HIZO?!" grita Jinpachi, interrumpiendo a Yukimura, avanzando peligrosamente sobre el paje. Rokuro no se mueve de su sitio ni deja de mirarme a la cara, ignorando a los otros. Se hinca en el suelo y agacha la cabeza para dirigirse a mí. Qué?

"No me enteré de sus planes hasta después pero tampoco hice nada por intervenir cuando pude. Me disculpo por mi conducta y la de mi Lord. También me disculpo por lo que mi alejamiento y enfado hacia mi Lord trajeron como consecuencia, por las semanas que tuviste que sufrir su acoso, por haber intervenido tan tarde…..soy tan culpable como él." Menciona Rokuro sin levantar la vista del suelo, en reverencia aún. Jinpachi pregunta de qué acoso habla pero no puedo responderle pues he quedado mudo de repente…qué coño pasa aquí?...esto es tan irreal…..

"Jinpachi-san, Kamanosuke-san, les pido por favor que dejen vivir a mi Lord y me tomen a mi en su lugar. Soy tan o más culpable que él por las faltas que ha cometido, así que es un suplantación adecuada. Una guerra se avecina y Ueda le necesita para su defensa. Podemos prescindir de mí pero no de Yukimura-sama…..por favor…." Concluye Rokuro, con la cabeza en el piso…..

Todo queda en silencio…..Yukimura mira estupefacto a Rokuro sin decir palabra; Jinpachi me observa consternado….yo no sé que responder…..siento tantas cosas en este momento que no sé como reaccionar…..rabia, melancolía, confusión….principalmente confusión….mi cabeza está hecha un lío…..Jinpachi se me acerca y me pregunta calmadamente qué es lo que quiero hacer….

"Sólo…..sólo quiero que nos dejen en paz…..a Saizou y a mí…..sólo preocúpense de su estúpida guerra…." Estoy harto….no me interesa por qué es que decidieron que era mejor separarnos, no me interesa la lógica detrás de todo esto….sólo quiero que no se metan más…..quiero que me dejen en paz!...Rokuro levanta la cabeza y me dice que así será y eso es suficiente para mí….

Camino sin rumbo y sin mirar atrás apenas esas palabras salen de la boca de Rokuro, pero sé muy bien que Jinpachi ha venido siguiéndome. Me permite caminar por largo rato hasta que finalmente me detiene cogiéndome firmemente del brazo. Me da la vuelta y no pierdo tiempo en recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho….estoy tan cansado y todavía ni es medio día…Jinpachi no dice nada y sólo se limita a sobar mi espalda lentamente….no estoy llorando, yo no hago eso….tampoco sirve de nada hacerlo por cosas que ya pasaron…..sólo estoy cansado….no quiero pensar en nada…

"Ey, eso ya se terminó…..quieres que te lleve donde Saizou?" muevo la cabeza positivamente y nos ponemos en marcha. No me pide explicaciones ni cuestiona mi decisión, sólo me deja ser y se lo agradezco. Las cosas están mejorando entre Saizou y yo, y si ya no hay nadie interfiriendo entonces puede terminar mejor que la primera vez…..es lo que deseo….nunca tuve padres que me reconforten de esta manera y, aunque no veo a Jinpachi de ese modo, aún así es reconfortante tenerle conmigo en momentos como estos…..me hace sentir bien…..

Mientras caminamos en busca de Saizou, Jinpachi no puede contenerse más y me pregunta sobre lo que pasó con Yukimura en su ausencia. Luego de que le hago prometer que no hará nada al respecto pues quiero dejarlo atrás (y podría arruinar lo bien que me siento ahora), le cuento a grandes rasgos lo que el viejo me obligó a hacer….sin dar detalles, pero eso es suficiente para molestar a mi amigo. No dice nada pero veo en su cara que está molesto. Se me escapa algo sobre Seikai, sobre su acoso durante el tiempo que Jinpachi estuvo ausente, y eso sí le hace hablar.

"Te prometí que no haría nada sobre Yukimura pero no prometí nada respecto a este sujeto. Hay gente que sólo entiende a golpes, Kamanosuke, así que no puedes impedir que le aleccione…..Te prometo que no volverá a mirarte siquiera….aunque tenga que arrancarle los ojos…." Le pido que no haga eso, dejarle ciego, pues tiene que pelear, pero nada más. Si quiere golpear a Seikai, está bien por mí.

Una vez que hallamos a Saizou, Jinpachi se despide de mí y se marcha en busca de Seikai. No le he dicho que hoy me toca patrullar con Saizou y que tal vez vuelva tarde al castillo pero creo que lo intuye….es lo bueno de tenerle como amigo, no tengo que explicarle mucho para saber que entiende…..ojalá pasara lo mismo con Saizou…..

**Jinpachi's POV**

Luego de pasar el día con Kakei y Ana (quienes al parecer hicieron denodados esfuerzos por saber de mi paradero), ya es de noche y es momento de volver al castillo. Mañana Kakei y yo nos ocuparemos de reforzar las defensas de la región sur de Ueda así que hay que levantarse temprano para eso. El plan de emergencia para resistir el ataque enemigo próximo ha entrado en efecto.

Al entrar a mi habitación, para mi sorpresa, encuentro a Kamanosuke allí, echado sobre su futón, de espalda a mí. El chico se da la vuelta para verme y me da la bienvenida…..creí que estaría fuera, patrullando con Saizou y que, bueno, dado los buenos términos en que están ahora, no volvería hasta muy tarde en la madrugada.

"Saizou va a pasar la noche con Izanami….dice que ella está muy alterada con todo lo que ha pasado y debe quedarse con ella para calmarle…." Oh!...si bien era de esperarse, no me gusta ver el semblante triste del chico….él también ha pasado por muchas cosas hoy, aunque Saizou no lo sepa ni se dé cuenta….no merece estar así de deprimido durante la noche también.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, me siento en mi futón y cojo a Kamanosuke de los hombros para sentarle frente mío. El chico parece confundido pero no se resiste. Saco una botella de sake y dos vasos de mi maleta, la que traje conmigo del barco, y los coloco en medio de nosotros. Destapo la botella y le sirvo un vaso lleno.

"Déjale que se ocupe de la chiquilla por ahora y olvídate de él por esta noche. He regresado, quiero celebrarlo. No vamos a tomar hasta que te desmayes pero al menos nos terminaremos esta botella, por los viejos tiempos, qué dices?" a Kamanosuke se le iluminan los ojos de inmediato y no pierde tiempo en terminarse el contenido de su vaso, para pedirme luego otro más. Entre copa y copa, le voy narrando lo que fue de mí las semanas que anduve fuera, pero principalmente, le comento lo que hice con el odioso de Seikai y cómo el monje casi moja sus pantalones del miedo…..Kamanosuke no para de reír con la historia….especialmente porque no tuve que exagerar nada en absoluto…..el monigote no volverá a causarle problemas…..

El tiempo pasa volando y pronto nos hemos terminado una botella más de la que tenía planeada por hoy, pero el chico no está por desmayarse aún. A pesar de que protesta, le digo que es momento de acostarnos. Él regresa a su futón y yo me recuesto en el mío, dándole la espalda. Al poco rato me doy cuenta que Kamanosuke no duerme, más bien cambia de posición de a ratos, como incómodo…..creo saber lo que le ocurre….espero no equivocarme….. Me doy la vuelta, me acerco a él y paso uno de mis brazos por encima de su cuerpo, pegándole un poco a mí.

"Q-qué haces?!" pregunta el chico pero sin hacer nada por soltarse de mi seudo abrazo.

"No dejabas de moverte, asumo que es porque extrañas dormir acompañado…..Sasuke me comentó que tenías problemas para dormir desde que me fui, que por eso dejaba que su mascota durmiera contigo para hacerte compañía…..Tranquilo, no pienso hacer nada más. Sé que el único motivo porque dejaste ir a Yukimura es porque quieres que lo tuyo con Saizou funcione, yo tampoco pienso meterme…si lo deseas, puedo retirar mi brazo, sólo dímelo…."

Kamanosuke se queda en silencio. En lugar de hablar, se da la vuelta y se acomoda mejor dentro de mi agarre, apoyando levemente su frente en mi pecho. Así puedo aspirar el delicioso aroma de sus cabellos rojos….Le siento más relajado y pronto su respiración se torna pausada y rítmica…se está quedando dormido. _"Te ha extrañado"_ fue lo que me dijo Kakei cuando arribamos juntos a Ueda y le pregunté sobre Kamanosuke.

El chico ya ha pasado por muchas cosas malas y merece un descanso de todo y de todos. La guerra complica las cosas pero espero que Saizou no la joda esta vez, pues sino se las verá conmigo….Cuando ya estoy a punto de quedarme dormido (tener el cuerpo cálido de Kamanosuke al lado mío es relajante), Kamanosuke llama mi nombre.

"qué pasa?" respondo sin abrir los ojos siquiera…..no necesito hacerlo.

"tú crees que yo soy promiscuo?" qué?

"sabes lo que significa esa palabra?"

"por su puesto que sé! Sino no te lo preguntaría! Tsk!" responde sonando molesto el chico, pero no me aleja ni nada….más bien siento su mano tocar mi pecho suavemente. Es una pregunta válida! No sé por qué se pone así. Además-

"quién te ha dicho que lo eres?...Saizou, Seikai, o Yukimura?" no necesito que responda para saber la respuesta pues a la mención de Yukimura, su cuerpo se tensa por completo…ese hombre detestable…..

"….no interesa…mejor olvídalo….." aún con los ojos cerrados, puedo notar su decepción en el tono de su voz.

"Es verdad que has tenido muchas parejas sexuales, Kamanosuke, pero los motivos cuentan…es largo de explicar pero no, no creo que lo seas, no de la manera en que te lo deben haber presentado…..además, estás cambiando…de todas maneras, no es razón para que se aprovechen de ti…..no dejes que te hagan creer lo contrario…." Kamanosuke se me pega un poco más hasta que sus cabellos rozan mi mentón….son tan suaves como los de Ana….

Le pido que se duerma de una vez y él por fin se queda callado. Me gustaría explicarle muchas cosas pero el tiempo se acorta y hay cosas más urgentes que solucionar. Por él, Ana y Kakei es que me quedo, no por el Lord. No hay manera de convencer a esos 3 de que se marchen ahora. Ana y Kakei por su lealtad al viejo; Kamanosuke por seguir a Saizou…me pregunto cómo terminará todo esto para nosotros…..

* * *

_Ya estoy mejor. La gripe está pasando, así que devuelta a escribir XD Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, __**Tamat.**__ Lisimi, Tamat, gracias por sus comentarios y a todos los que me han escrito PMs. Disfruto leyendo cada palabra :D_

_Así que eres un fan de Yukimura/Kamanosuke, eh, Tamat? XD me gustó escribir esas escenitas pero Rokuro y Yukimura son el uno para el otro :D no podía separarles. Hay una escena entre amo y paje en el siguiente capítulo….._

_Ya se termina la historia. La próxima semana capítulo 29 y 29.5! Hasta entonces!_


	29. Chapter 29: the beginning of the end

_**Lisimi, **__creo que con esta "reconciliación" Kamanosuke, técnicamente, se ha convertido en "la otra" U_U quería mencionar eso primero, eso es todo XD_

_Sobre este capítulo….tragedia….y nada más…._

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lime_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Ya han pasado días desde que Jinpachi volviera….días desde que Kamanosuke descubriera el lado oscuro de Yukimura (a quien creía un tonto inofensivo), pero sobre todo, días desde que Yukimura se diera cuenta de mi verdadero rol en su vida. Seremos amantes porque yo se lo permití; he llegado a quererle porque yo me lo permití, pero por sobre todo soy su paje y mi deber es protegerle….y es algo que me tomo muy en serio….aunque deba protegerlo de sí mismo.

Le dejé muy en claro que hay un límite para todo y que en definitiva hay cosas que no tolero y que, si a él le intereso un poco, debería tenerlas en consideración. Sé que yo le importo, mucho, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra que lo demuestre con acciones. No con regalos y cosas superfluas, sino con cosas que en verdad cuentan…..como la vez que se quedó a mi lado después que fuera atacado por Ana…..no puede hacer eso y luego hacerme partícipe de….lo que hizo con Kamanosuke….eso no.

Hablamos mucho, como nunca antes hemos conversado, creo. Fue agotador pero tenía que hacerse. No podía permitir que hubiese más fricciones entre nosotros y eso ocasionara algo igual o más grave que lo acontecido con Hanzo. De haber estado en buenos términos con él, Yukimura me hubiese pedido de inmediato que guardara esa información usando mi poder pero no lo hizo pues no quería hacerme enfadar más…..y yo no quería verle…eso no puede volver a repetirse.

No comprendo por qué Kamanosuke, luego de enterarse sobre quien era el autor intelectual detrás de su ataque, no quiso saber más, como por qué Yukimura hizo lo que hizo, o desde cuándo el Lord ha estado actuando de esa manera…..en fin, cosas importantes como ésas. Tampoco entiendo porqué, siendo la persona violenta que es, nos perdonó la vida a mí y a Yukimura, y ni siquiera amenazó con contarle a Saizou sobre aquello….eso hubiese destruido la confianza que se tienen esos dos…..únicamente me pidió que les dejemos en paz pues no quería saber más del asunto….sin embargo, es algo que estoy dispuesto a cumplir hasta en lo más mínimo….se lo debo…

_Flashback_

_Kamanosuke se aleja y, luego de lanzarnos una mirada llena de odio, Jinpachi se marcha también, yendo detrás del pelirrojo. Estoy pasmado aún, por el simple hecho de todavía tener mi cabeza sujeta a mi cuello…..pensé que acabaría conmigo….estaba seguro que Kamanosuke y Jinpachi nos matarían a ambos. Sólo dije lo que dije para probar suerte. Si aceptaban matarme a mí solamente, iba a dejarles hacerlo, pero si atacaban a mi Lord, habría peleado contra ellos….y habría perdido…._

"_Rokuro, no tenías que hacer eso! Le hubieras contado sobre la participación de Jinpachi en un inicio! Eso habría hecho que Kam-"_

"_SILENCIO!...yo….perdón…guarde silencio, por favor….no quiero escucharle en estos momentos…." No volteo a verle pero estoy seguro que está sorprendido. Yo nunca le hablo de esa manera. Aunque estoy preparado para morir por él y dije todo lo que dije en serio, eso no significa que desee hacerlo, morir tan pronto…y menos bajo estas circunstancias….morir por un motivo así….para excusar las faltas de mi Lord con uno de sus guerreros….Calmo mi respiración antes de hablar nuevamente._

"_Si decía eso, hubiese conseguido enemistarles como seguramente usted desea que haga, pero igual nos habrían matado…..Usted ya me pidió perdón por involucrarme en lo que le hizo a Kamanosuke. Quiero pensar que sus palabras fueron sinceras por sus sentimientos hacia mí. No puede esperar entonces que dañe adrede al chico alejándole de su único amigo…Además….Jinpachi no hizo nada, no fue por eso que desistió usted de pedirle ayuda?" Yukimura se sienta en el suelo, pero no volteo la cara para verle….todavía no puedo….._

"_Pero él sabía que yo quería sepárales y no le dijo nada…tampoco hizo nada por interferir con mis planes…" Eso es verdad, aunque creo que a su modo intentó protegerle….sin embargo, no es lo fundamental aquí._

"_Yukimura-sama, no creo que Jinpachi sospechara que usted se atrevería a hacer algo como eso con Kamanosuke…..estaba furioso cuando lo supo de boca del tal Fuma….vio lo que hizo con él…..qué cree que tenía pensado hacer con usted al traerle aquí? Al pirata no le interesa que usted sea un Lord, igual lo hubiese hecho…Yo tampoco pensaba que usted sería tan cruel como para hacer algo semejante con Kamanosuke…..cómo cree que me sentí cuando me enteré?..."_

_Yukimura se queda en silencio. No me pregunta nada sobre aquello. Si bien se disculpó conmigo por involucrarme, nunca lo hizo por sus propias acciones, y eso me dolió mucho. Con todo esto quiero que vea el dolor que me provocó, la decepción que me produjo…por qué fue que me alejé de él…..la magnitud de todo esto…..por qué tiene que dejarlo ir…..creo que ya lo está entendiendo….._

"_Cuando me dieron a escoger entre usted y su hermano, yo le escogí porque pensé que usted era quien necesitaba más de mi ayuda. Cuando me pidió ser amantes, fue algo diferente. No iba a negarme a su pedido pues mi deber era complacerle a cualquier nivel, incluso en la cama; pero usted me demostró que en verdad albergaba sentimientos hacia mí y fue sólo después de permitirme verle como algo más que mi amo, que pude retribuir esos sentimientos. Usted lo hizo sencillo pues me demostró ser alguien a quien podía respetar y amar, distinto a otros Lores…por eso también haría lo que fuese por usted….casi todo…pues siempre pondría mis sentimientos primero." Yukimura se queda en silencio un ratito así que me concentro en el sonido del viento y los árboles….me calman…._

"_Dijiste que sabías que abusé de Kamanosuke por semanas….tú nos viste fornicar y no dijiste nada….más bien viniste a mí e hiciste que nos reconciliáramos…por qué?" no tengo manera de hacerle ver que no le manipulé para conseguir lo que quería –ayudar a Kamanosuke- así que no pienso hacerlo…._

"_Kamanosuke estaba sufriendo por su causa nuevamente. Quería que eso terminara, sentía que se lo debía. Además, que Hanzo se llevara esos datos fue a causa del distanciamiento entre usted y yo….bajo otras circunstancias me habría pedido que lo guardara…Me sentía responsable por aquello también…" mi Lord no dice nada pero escucho sus nudillos crujir…..está molesto…_

"_por qué entonces estabas dispuesto a dar tu vida por mí si me considerabas tan vil?...si en verdad no me habías perdonado?..." la hora de la verdad….cómo reaccionará? Me doy la vuelta para encararle de frente…..se lo merece….._

"_Desde siempre, mi familia ha servido a la suya con ese único objetivo: estar a su disposición. Eso va más allá de cumplir con sus caprichos, no, significa serles de utilidad. Una parte muy importante de todo eso y para lo que he sido entrenado desde joven es protegerle. No importa lo bien o mal que haya actuado, mi deber era sacrificar mi vida a cambio de salvar la suya pues usted no puede morir aún, tiene una guerra que pelear…..lo que pase conmigo es secundario—"_

"_No lo es para mí…."_

_Fin del flashback_

Después de eso hablamos mucho más, pero en la privacidad de su alcoba. Sólo hablamos…habían muchas heridas qué curar. Si bien le hice notar que todavía albergaba sentimientos hacia él y que aceptaba sus disculpas (esta vez de verdad), le dejé muy en claro que pensaba obligarle a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Kamanosuke sobre dejarles en paz, tanto a él como a Saizou. Yukimura no se inmiscuiría más como muestra de sus sentimientos hacia mí…..me complació escucharle decir esto.

Al inicio Yukimura estaba intranquilo pues pensaba que Kamanosuke le contaría todo a Saizou y éste abandonaría Ueda, pero el chico no lo hizo y sigue sin hacerlo. No nos prometió que no hablaría con el ninja, pero le agradezco que haya sido así y que tampoco le haya dicho a nadie más sobre lo que sucedió y se habló allí en el bosque. Ya es suficiente tener a Jinpachi dándonos la espalda cada vez que nos ve, ignorándonos por completo y a Kamanosuke evitándonos adrede, como para aguantar además el desprecio de Sasuke y el resto…..si decidían quedarse en el castillo luego de enterarse, por supuesto.

Jinpachi únicamente no ha comentado nada a los demás por respeto a los deseos de Kamanosuke, por el aprecio que le tiene, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que se muerde la lengua para no decir nada y pareciera que está esperando que Yukimura le dé una excusa para hacerlo, cosa que no voy a permitir que haga mi Lord. Estoy seguro que Jinpachi sólo se queda por sus amigos (Ana, Kakei) y que le encantaría contarles para que le den la espalda al Lord y se marchen con él. Yukimura nunca pudo controlarle como al resto, menos va a poder ahora, pero afortunadamente, Jinpachi ha decidido no actuar.

Ni él ni Kamanosuke van a mover un dedo por ayudarnos a mi Lord o a mí durante la batalla que se viene, al menos no si sólo depende ellos. La poca estima o respeto que nos tenían ha desaparecido por completo, así que, si nuestras vidas llegan a estar en peligro, debo hacer lo posible por asegurarme que Yukimura-sama se ponga a buen resguardo….Sin ponernos de acuerdo, los 4 hemos decidido mantener la apariencia de normalidad por lo menos hasta que pase el conflicto…..el que tenemos que ganar….no sé qué sucederá después de eso….

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Mierda! Kamanosuke, eso es…NGH! Sí, no te detengas!...Lo haces mejor que antes!" las palabras de aprecio de Saizou no me estimulan ni me hacen sentir tan bien como lo hace su rostro y la manera en que me besa. Estoy sentado sobre su regazo, con mis piernas abiertas hacia los lados, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y su polla en mi culo. Desde que retomáramos nuestra relación, Saizou ha estado diciéndome lo caliente que le pongo y lo distinto que es tener sexo conmigo ahora…..me ha dicho que lo disfruta más aunque sea diferente. Tiene razón en algo…es distinto pues yo he cambiado y quiero más de él.

La respuesta de Saizou a este cambio ha sido positiva….bastante positiva. Justo ahora, mientras monto su polla, él no puede dejar de recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, presionando mis carnes con deseo, mientras besa mi boca, cara, cuello, hombro, usando un poco los dientes como a mí me gusta…..lleno de pasión aunque no usa la fuerza de antes pues yo soy quien controla el ritmo ahora…..quiero que me diga con su cuerpo, que me demuestre con sus caricias y besos lo que siente por mí…_"Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?" _es lo único que he sacado de su boca hasta ahora, además de gemidos y cumplidos, pero eso no importa más…..pues estamos juntos…..sin nadie que se interponga…..

Saizou empieza a mordisquear mi pezón derecho y coge con una mano mi erección para estimularme también….Esto saca un gemido alto de mi garganta y hace que mi cuerpo tiemble de placer…..de todas las maneras en que Jinpachi le dio placer a mi cuerpo, ésta nunca fue una…..tal vez no es lo mejor pensar en mi amigo ahora pero no puedo evitarlo…las manos duras de Saizou rozan y aprietan mi falo con intensidad y deseo…es inapropiado, pero siempre me he preguntado cómo se sentirá tener la mano grande y gruesa de Jinpachi cogiéndome allí….seguramente porque es algo que nunca va a suceder….

…sin nadie que se interponga….tal vez eso no es tan cierto…..ya han pasado días desde el asunto con Rokuro y Yukimura en el bosque, casi 2 semanas, pero Saizou aún no le ha dicho nada a Izanami, sobre terminar su relación, para ya no tener que seguir viéndonos a escondidas, como prometió que haría.

"_Ya voy a hablar con ella….todavía es muy pronto…..Deja de preocuparte por eso y mejor quítate la ropa de una vez que no tenemos mucho tiempo."_ Es lo que me ha estado diciendo todo este tiempo cada vez que pregunto por aquello….Saizou me ha dado su palabra pero me gustaría que se diera prisa….acaso no quiere tanto esto como yo?...a veces no sé qué pensar….

Es por ese mismo motivo que no quise contarle sobre lo que hizo Yukimura conmigo, o sobre cómo me enteré que fue él quien mandó a que esos sujetos me ataquen. Saizou y el viejo son muy unidos, siempre lo han sido y más ahora que se viene la guerra. Luego de todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, tengo miedo de que si le cuento, Saizou vaya a tomar el lado del viejo en lugar de apoyarme. No soportaría sentirme traicionado de nuevo de ese modo…así que mejor callo. Ya antes abrir la boca me ha metido en problemas con él, así que lo mejor es olvidar todo eso y seguir adelante. Han prometido no meterse más entre nosotros y no lo han hecho hasta ahora…..eso es suficiente para mí….

Por qué coño Yukimra no querría que Saizou y yo estemos juntos? Es una pregunta que me he estado haciendo de noche pero que prefiero dejar sin responder. No quiero pensar más en el asunto, quiero dejarlo todo atrás, ganar esta guerra y después, convencer a Saizou para irnos juntos de aquí. Si no quiere irse cuando la guerra termine, entonces lo mejor es estar en buenos términos con el viejo así que no debo pensar más en el asunto…..es lo mejor pues no hay manera de cambiar lo que ya sucedió….

Saizou me coge de las caderas con una mano, mientras sigue estimulando mi falo con la otra, y arremete unas cuántas veces más antes de correrse dentro mío. Yo también me corro en su mano, gimiendo entre jadeos, con mi boca cerca de su oído. Me he restringido hasta el final las ganas de posar mis manos sobre sus hombros pues Saizou me ha dicho que cuando estoy muy excitado le clavo las uñas allí y eso no le gusta. No es que lo hiciera a propósito! Pero igual evito no hacerlo por él…incluso he dejado que me ate los brazos tras la espalda en varias ocasiones.

"_Ya no te molestan los amarres?...cómo es posible?"_ Cuando me preguntó eso no entré en pánico gracias a que Jinpachi me dijo una noche cómo era que debía responderle: con una mentira a medias. Le dije a Saizou que Jinpachi me ayudó a superarlo electrocutándome cada vez que me desmayaba al estar amarrado…..sin más detalles. Saizou se mostró feliz por mí y hasta mostró simpatía por mi decisión de llegar a esos extremos para superar eso tan inconveniente y peligroso para mí durante una batalla….supongo que es su manera de demostrarme preocupación, sólo espero que no se esté refiriendo a que soy un mal guerrero….el que no quiera pelear con él ahora no quiere decir que me he dado por vencido! Sé que puedo vencerle sólo que ahora….quiero hacer otro tipo de cosas con él…

"Muy bien, vamos, es hora de volver al castillo…" dice Saizou, poniéndose de pie, luego de reposar a mi lado unos minutos. Siempre es igual! Jinpachi no ha dicho nada pero no necesito que lo diga para saber que no ve bien que vaya a dormir con él a su cuarto todas las noches cuando tengo a alguien con quien hacerlo ahora. Esta situación me afecta mucho, y Jinpachi se da cuenta, por eso siempre busca un modo de animarme, pero de quien quisiera recibir un trato igual de especial es de Saizou. Es que acaso no se da cuenta lo mucho que odio que se vaya después de tener sexo conmigo?! Me hace sentir más como su puta que como su amante! Y ahora eso es algo que me cabrea mucho. Saizou ya está presto para irse. Yo me coloco rápidamente los pantalones, mi polo y me pongo de pie.

"Por qué no podemos pasar la noche aquí? O al menos unas horas?!" expreso levantando un poco la voz, incapaz de contener del todo las emociones que recorren mi cuerpo. Saizou suspira cansado, mirándome fastidiado…

"Te lo tengo que repetir de nuevo? Kamanosuke, deja de comportarte como un niño y piensa! Estamos esperando un ataque enemigo, no puedo pasar la noche aquí, lejos del castillo dejándolo desprotegido…..se supone que estamos patrullando, demonios!" Claro! Ahora sí recuerda que estamos patrullando, pero no mencionó absolutamente nada mientras follábamos! Qué conveniente!

"No tendríamos que estar aquí fuera si ya hubieras hablado con Izanami! Han pasado dos semanas!" Sé que le exaspera que toque el tema de nuevo pero no puedo evitarlo pues es verdad. No entiendo sus razones para demorar en decirle! Además, le dije que le haría cumplir su palabra así que no debe sorprenderle que esté haciendo eso mismo. Saizou me mira molesto y fastidiado y eso me duele un poco…por qué me hace esto?

"Otra vez con eso?! Ya te dije que lo voy a hacer cuando sea el momento adecuado y todavía no lo es! No puedo terminar con ella cuando hay una guerra a la puerta! Piensa, Kamanosuke! Eso le pondría muy triste y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando Izanami está triste. No pienso correr ese riesgo! Si no te gusta que nos veamos a escondidas, entonces no me busques más hasta que haya hablado con ella cuando esta maldita guerra haya terminado! Tengo muchas responsabilidades y lo estás haciendo todo más difícil!" Dicho esto, Saizou se da media vuelta y desaparece en la oscuridad del bosque, en un parpadeo.

Me quedo un rato de pie, solo, todavía muy sorprendido por lo rápido que pasaron las cosas. Un segundo estamos contentos, pegados el uno al otro luego del sexo y al siguiente…..ya no… Por qué no pude simplemente mantener la boca cerrada?!...no, eso es mucho pedir pues yo no soy así….además…..todavía considero que tengo motivos para estar molesto con Saizou…..aunque debido a eso me haya quedado solo nuevamente…..No sé que debo hacer ahora…si le busco no le voy a encontrar o pero aún, le voy a hallar junto a Izanami…no…..no puedo hacer eso ahora…..

Casi como en trance camino de regreso al castillo, directamente al cuarto de Jinpachi como otras noches. Inusualmente, él ya está allí, leyendo un libro mientras fuma uno de sus cigarrillos. Me saluda al entrar y yo respondo automáticamente. Con el rabillo del ojo me doy cuenta que Jinpachi cierra su libro y apaga su cigarrillo….no quiero hablar en estos momentos, ni tomar con él como otras noches…no tengo los ánimos…

"Tengo sueño….me voy a acostar temprano si no-"

"Qué te hizo Saizou?" Jinpachi está molesto y no intenta disimularlo como otras veces. Coloca una de sus manos sobre mi hombro derecho y me da la vuelta suavemente para que le vea de frente. Agacho la mirada inmediatamente…..

"Nada….no ha pasado nada, sólo…..dije algo tonto y se fue molesto….ya se le pasará….." Jinpachi no pregunta que fue lo que dije y eso me hace pensar que sabe que le estoy mintiendo….no es una mentira, no del todo, pero definitivamente no es la verdad…..no quiero que él vaya donde Saizou y haya problemas…Jinpachi ya tiene suficiente con soportar mi presencia todos los días, muchas veces cuando ni siquiera soy buena compañía, como para arruinarle la noche con mis problemas con el ninja…..

"Mañana iré a disculparme y todo volverá a la normalidad, así qu-"

"Volviste a pedirle que hable con Izanami, cierto? No tienes que disculparte por eso. Entiendo que éste no sea el mejor momento para hablar con la chica y que él esté muy tenso por la guerra y las obligaciones que tiene como líder pero no eso no justifica que te trate así, entiendes? Tus reclamos son razonables y lo que Saizou debería estar haciendo es apaciguar tu mente de alguna manera…es lo mínimo que puede hacer contigo, ya que son amantes…." Las palabras de Jinpachi me hacen sentir mejor, no entiendo bien por qué…tal vez sea porque está de mi lado y no piensa que he hecho mal…eso es nuevo…a veces tengo la impresión de que Saizou no le agrada mucho…..

Siento sus dedos acariciar mi mejilla izquierda y mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente. Su mano va de mi mejilla a mi nuca y soba la zona con sus dedos para relajarme…con esa simple acción me demuestra el afecto que siente por mí…..por qué Saizou no puede ser así conmigo? Jinpachi tiene razón, si Saizou me demostrara de esta manera que en verdad lamenta no poder terminar con Izanami en estos momentos difíciles, no le insistiría tanto con el asunto…si sólo se quedara un rato más después de nuestros encuentros también me sentiría mejor…

Jinpachi dice que es tarde y que mañana hay cosas que hacer así que mejor nos vamos a acostar. Él se acomoda en su futón (quitándose la camisa primero) y deja un espacio para mí a su lado. Yo me meto allí y dejo que me envuelva con su brazo. Sólo hace eso, nada más, como otras noches, pues me hace sentir mejor ya que no puedo pasar la noche con Saizou. Todavía sigo durmiendo en su cuarto a pesar de que ya no estoy *enfermo* y que él ya volvió de su inesperado viaje.

"_Qué les he dicho? La verdad. Que vienes a mi cuarto para pasar el rato, tomando conmigo y que al final pasas la noche aquí pues es tarde. Kakei piensa que te estoy corrompiendo mucho. Los demás no dicen nada"_ Fue lo que me contó hace unos días cuando le pregunté sobre este arreglo entre nosotros, lo de dejarme pasar las noches a su lado.

Jinpachi dice que lo hace pues le gusta dormir abrazado a un cuerpo caliente (y que tengo un bello cuerpo para abrazar), además de que las mañanas son más placenteras si despierta viendo mi bonito rostro…..sé bien que le gusto físicamente pero las palabras que usa para expresármelo en los momentos más inapropiados me hacen sonrojar levemente, pero a pesar de la incomodidad…..me hacen sentir especial….Esta noche necesito sentir que soy especial para alguien…Me acerco más a él y poso mis manos sobre su pecho, acariciándolo. Como esperaba, la mano que está sobre mi espalda desciende hasta mi cintura, bajo mis ropas, y la aprieta con sus dedos…..sólo entonces abre sus ojos.

"Perdón, vo-"

"No pasa nada, deja tu mano allí…..me gusta….además, me has tocado en sitios más indecentes que ése, hn…..o ya te has olvidado?..." digo divertido con la situación, esperando que él también se ría del asunto; sin embargo, Jinpachi no ríe aunque tampoco me aparta y eso me asusta. Qué estoy haciendo? Él ha sido muy claro conmigo y me ha apoyado bastante, no quiero que piense que me estoy aprovechando de eso para usarle a mi antojo, sabiendo lo mucho que le gusto físicamente…..él sabe que a mí me interesa Saizou y yo sé perfectamente que a él le interesa Ana…..

"No te estoy seduciendo….perdón, es sólo que-…este acto estúpido mío no es una manera de conseguir sexo de ti…..es sólo que….tú me haces sentir bien y no la mierda que me siento ahora…por favor, no te vayas….." Siempre la cago! Primero con Saizou y ahora con Jinpachi. Qué pasa conmigo?! Uh? Jinpachi me enrolla entre sus dos brazos y me pega más a él, hasta que mi cara está contra su pecho. La mano en mi cintura se mete debajo de mis pantalones, casi tocando mi trasero pero no se mueve de allí. Su otra mano se posa detrás de mi cabeza, la cual eleva para darme un beso en la frente.

"Va a ser tu culpa si despierto duro. Ahora guarda silencio y duérmete de una vez, Kamanosuke." No está enfadado conmigo…que alivio. Así, cobijado entre sus fuertes brazos es más sencillo dormir…..estoy tan cansado…..

**Saizou's POV**

Kamanosuke ya se fue a hacer sus rondas con Sasuke…..se despidió con la promesa de vernos en la noche en el lugar de siempre. Me alegra que otra vez estemos en buenos términos. Me arrepentí casi de inmediato por la manera en que le traté esa noche, por cómo le respondí de mala manera luego que me insistiera de nuevo con el asunto de Izanami. No fue lo mejor y reconozco que si yo estuviera en su lugar no aguantaría esa situación por tanto tiempo como él ha hecho…..estaría furioso!...hace tiempo que ya me he dado cuenta que él tiene sentimientos hacia mí…..los cuales correspondo aunque me comporte a veces como un patán con él.

A la mañana siguiente de nuestro altercado, fui a buscarle luego del desayuno. No fui a buscarle más temprano pues Kamanosuke duerme en la habitación del pirata y aunque sé muy bien que tan sólo son amigos, no me gusta la idea de que pase la noche en el cuarto de otro hombre; sin embargo, no puedo exigirle que deje de hacerlo pues yo paso mis noches con Izanami…..qué remedio. Por lo menos sé que entre ellos dos no pasa absolutamente nada. Al parecer el pirata le ayuda a conciliar el sueño a base de licor y buenas historias, según me ha contado Kakei…..sea como fuere, siento algo de celos.

Cuando fui a buscarle, Kamanosuke se estaba marchando con Jinpachi a quien sabe dónde. El pirata me saludó con amabilidad fingida….sus ojos me miraban con enfado…..supuse que Kamanosuke le había contado que tuvimos una breve discusión la noche anterior.

"_Sí, le conté, y qué? Jinpachi ya sabe de nosotros y me preguntó qué pasaba conmigo….no le conté todo pero no importa pues él no le va a contar a nadie más, si eso es lo que te preocupa…."_ El chico seguía molesto, pero igual se despidió del pirata para hablar conmigo a solas y pude disculparme apropiadamente. Nos reconciliamos desde luego. Kamanosuke me dijo que Jinpachi ya sospechaba que pasaba algo entre nosotros dos, así que cuando le contó que estábamos juntos no le cayó de sorpresa.

"_Es mi amigo, y quise contarle. Si tú no quieres decirle a otros, es problema tuyo. No me pongas esa cara pues no he hecho nada estúpido! Le hice saber las razones por las que nadie debía saber y él me prometió que no soltaría la lengua. Yo confío en él, así que ten por seguro que la idiota de Izanami no se enterará de nada, por lo menos no de su boca." _Fue lo que me dijo Kamanosuke tiempo atrás, cuando me reveló que el pirata sabía de nuestra relación *clandestina*. Me sorprendió mucho la manera desafiante con que me lo dijo…no pude evitar sentir celos cuando le escuché proclamar su completa confianza en el pirata…..supongo que después de las cosas que han pasado entre nosotros dos no puede decir esas cosas de mí.

Sin embargo, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo ahora para rectificar esto. Sí, la guerra sigue su curso pero luego de eso (después de arreglar todo el asunto con Izanami) voy a pedirle a Kamanosuke que nos marchemos juntos a otra parte. Un sitio tranquilo, lejos de Ueda y de ese pirata…..Jinpachi seguramente se irá en su barco terminada la guerra también, así que por ese lado todo estará ok. Sí, son celos estúpidos pero no puedo evitarlo! Quien se hubiera imaginado que de entre todas las personas, terminaría por quedarme con Kamanosuke…..No digo que lo nuestro vaya a durar para siempre. Tal vez sí, tal vez no, eso lo dirá el tiempo, pero después de lo que hemos pasado juntos no veo que vaya a terminarse pronto…En fin…todavía falta mucho para eso, así que mejor concentrarse en el presente.

Bueno, ya casi es hora del almuerzo. Izanami me ha dicho que vaya a buscarla pues tiene preparado algo especial para mí…..ella es una persona maravillosa, algo alocada e ingenua pero linda. No sé por qué tuvo que encapricharse conmigo…..va a ser difícil decirle que ya no seamos pareja, estoy seguro que se va a poner a llorar, pero no puedo seguirle mintiendo de esta manera…mierda! No debería sufrir por mi culpa! Por qué siempre meto la pata?!...

Izanami me recibe con una sonrisa y dice alegremente que justo he llegado para ayudarle a preparar nuestro almuerzo. "El postre déjamelo a mí sola! Es una sor-pre-sa!" dice casi danzando frente mío. Eso me saca una sonrisa. Sí, me va a doler lastimarla cuando le diga que quiero dar por terminada la relación pero no puedo seguir lastimando a Kamanosuke siguiendo al lado de ella…me equivoco constantemente con él pero en verdad me agrada el chico…..me importa mucho…..más de lo que él se imagina…..

Cuando casi estamos por terminar de preparar la comida, escucho una explosión, seguida de otras más. Están atacando Ueda! Cómo es posible?! No hemos recibido ninguna advertencia de nuestros espías! Esto no debería estar ocurriendo! Cojo de la mano a Izanami y le guío hasta el castillo. Se oyen más explosiones y gritos. Maldición! Se están acercando demasiado rápido aquí! Tenemos que detenerles. Veo a nuestros hombres correr en sentido opuesto al nuestro y uno me comunica que Benmaru y Seikai están conteniendo al enemigo junto con los otros guerreros para que no pasen la barricada de defensa del castillo. Perfecto!

"Saizou!" Rokuro llama mi nombre así que volteo a verle. El viejo está detrás de él. Ambos lucen preocupados y me preguntan qué está ocurriendo. En eso llega Sasuke y se para al lado mío. Perfecto! Sasuke me informa que los demás han ido a hacer frente a la amenaza y que ya se encuentran peleando allá, en la primera línea de defensa. Kamanosuke ya ha ido para allá también. Como tengo que estar allí pues es mi deber, le pido a Sasuke que se quede con Izanami, Rokuro y Yukimura dentro del castillo, y que esperen allí por más indicaciones. Confío en que Sasuke mantenga a salvo a Izanami.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento…..por favor, no te vayas, Saizou…." dice Izanami entre lágrimas. Le cojo en un abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente para calmarle.

"No pienses esas cosas y confía en mí. Voy a regresar por ti, te lo prometo. Sólo quédate con Sasuke y has lo que te pida. No voy a poder luchar bien su veo que estás en peligro." Izanami me responde sonriendo que siempre ha confiado en mí y que esperará por mi regreso. Sasuke y Yukimura me dan su aprobación, y me marcho al fin.

Corro como el viento, como nunca antes lo he hecho pues la pelea ya ha comenzado sin mí. Cuando llego al campo de batalla, nada es como lo hubiera imaginado. Muchos de nuestros guerreros ya han caído y la primera línea de defensa ha sido rota. No veo a Hanzo por ningún lado, ni tampoco a Kamanosuke. Sé que el maldito de Hanzo tiene una cuenta pendiente conmigo, va a querer eliminarme personalmente, así que no debo preocuparme por ir a buscarle: él vendrá a mí. Kamanosuke por el contrario…no tengo la más mínima idea de lo que puede estar haciendo. Sólo espero que no dejen que le maten antes de que pueda ir a ayudarle.

* * *

MIERDA! Estos hijos de puta no dejan de venir! Es de nunca acabar, CARAJO! No sé a cuántos ya han caído bajo el filo de mi espada, pero me estoy cansando. Y no soy el único. Ana, Benmaru y los otros también lucen cansados, y eso que todavía no se ha aparecido ningún pez gordo, como Hanzo. Y no he visto todavía a Kamanosuke por ningún lado! DÓNDE MIERDA SE HA METIDO!

"SEIKAI!" escucho gritar a Benmaru desgarradoramente y le quito la mirada por un segundo a mi contrincante. Seikai se coge el pecho al ser atravesado por una flecha de Nasuno. Uno de los guerreros de Masamune, uno de aquellos que vinieron al torneo organizado por Yukimura tiempo atrás, ha hecho su aparición por fin. Esto quiere decir que finalmente es oficial: Leyesu ha declarado la guerra, y ha mandado a Masamune y su gente a dar un ejemplo con nosotros…

Mi contrincante es implacable y no me permite acercarme a mi compañero herido, así que me concentro de nuevo en él y le elimino. Volteo a ver de nuevo a Seikai y Benmaru y me doy cuenta de dos cosas: una, que el enemigo ha logrado separarles; y dos, que otro guerrero ha aparecido también: Oniwa. Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestro grande y poderoso compañero Seikai cae abatido bajo el poder combinado de Oniwa y Nasuno. Físicamente no parecen intimidantes pero han dado con la debilidad de Seikai….y le han derribado. Es para no creer….

Antes de que pueda abrirme paso entre los guerreros que purgan por enfrentarse a mí, Benmaru contraataca para vengar a nuestro compañero. Todo pasa muy rápido después de eso. Sus bombas hacen temblar el suelo y mucho de los guerreros salen volando…incluso yo debo apartarme un poco para evitar caer víctima de sus bombas también. Cuando el polvo que se ha levantado por las explosiones se disipa un poco, puedo ver, ahora como si sucediera todo muy despacio, a Nasuno aparecer entre los escombros para atravesar el pecho de Benmaru con una de sus flechas de lado a lado. El niño cae al suelo tan sólo para ser rematado por Oniwa antes de tocar la tierra…

Benmaru está muerto…..Todavía no salgo de mi shock, cuando veo aparecer a otro de los guerreros de Masamune, el más grande de ellos: Shigezane. Éste ataca a Jinpachi cuando el pirata intenta acercarse a Kakei, quien está teniendo problemas para enfrentarse con Oniwa, mientras que Ana lucha de igual a igual contra Nasuno. Elimino a mis contrincantes rápidamente y corro hacia ellos para asistirles. Corro esquivando flechas y espadas, siendo salpicado por la sangre de mis adversarios, evitando tropezarme con los cadáveres y hombres moribundos que hay en el suelo. Esto es un matadero!

Jinpachi consigue sacarse de encima a Shigezane por un instante, tiempo suficiente para apartar a Oniwa de Kakei, quien estaba por recibir un golpe mortal en el pecho. Ana no parece tener mucho problema enfrentándose a Nasuno pero tampoco muestra progreso alguno para terminar con él de una vez. Shigezane vuelve a lanzarse sobre Jinpachi pero no consigue atinarle, tan sólo sus lanzas colisionan. Justo cuando estoy por llegar hasta ellos, veo una sombra roja pasar a mi derecha.

"MIERDA! DEJA DE HACER ESO Y PELEA CONMIGO DE FRENTE!" brama Kamanosuke, mientras es acorralado y casi derribado nuevamente por Tenzen. Ese sujeto! Kamanosuke cae al suelo y se ve obligado a retroceder y saltar para no ser atravesado por su propia hoz. Está sucediendo de nuevo! Como en el torneo! Sólo que esta vez será hasta el final! Kamanosuke terminará muerto si sigue así! Ellos continúan peleando, corriendo en dirección al castillo y pronto desaparecen de mi campo de visión. Tenzen claramente está jugando con él…..cuando se canse de jugar-

"Qué coño esperas!? Vé tras él de una maldita vez!" Me grita Jinpachi, luego de sacarse de encima nuevamente a ese sujeto, Shigezane. Como no me muevo, Jinpachi me vuelve a ordenar que vaya tras Kamanosuke diciéndome que él se hará cargo de las cosas por aquí. Tiene razón, además, esta línea de defensa ya ha sido rota, debo volver para asegurarme que las cosas estén bien en el castillo. Sin esperar a que me lo vuelva a repetir, salgo corriendo…..tengo que asegurarme que Kamanosuke, Izanami y Yukimura estén bien…..

* * *

_Capítulo especial esta semana :) continúa en el 29.5_


	30. Chapter 29 5: Saying good-bye

_El final está cerca….._

* * *

**Jinpachi's POV**

Luego de horas de dura pelea, puedo decir que esta batalla está perdida…..sólo queda asegurarnos que los sobrevivientes abandonen el castillo para escapar nosotros después….ya no vale la pena seguir peleando. Demoré más de lo que imaginaba, pero conseguí matar a Shigezane. Ese sujeto fue más duro de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero tenía que derribarle pues sino nos iba a causar problemas después si le dejaba ir con vida. Esto no es ningún estúpido torneo, esto es guerra así que no hay tiempo para dudar, somos ellos o nosotros. Además, este Shigezane tenía que morir por otras razones también….

"_No te preocupes por tu amigo pelirrojo y concéntrate en mí. Tenzen no le va a matar hasta que yo acabe contigo y vaya a reunirme con él…..pensamos divertirnos una vez más con el muchachito antes de degollarle…..la última vez me quedé con ganas de follármelo nuevamente….esta vez le voy a destrozar por dentro con mi verga…."_

Me dijo ese sujeto mientras peleábamos, cuando le grité a Saizou que fuera detrás de Kamanosuke quien se enfrentaba a Tenzen…..sus palabras hicieron hervir mi sangre. Por supuesto que recordaba que este sujeto era uno de los que atacó a Kamanosuke pues el chico les reconoció a él y a Tenzen. No sabía el nombre del otro, pero cuando le llevé a Fuma para que le mate, le reconoció de inmediato. Iba a morir por eso, pero además, por tener la idiota idea de que yo iba a permitir que ellos hicieran eso de nuevo con mi amigo. Yo no estaba de humor para juegos como durante ese torneo, así que descargué toda mi ira contra él.

Conseguí acabar con Shigezane a tiempo para poder ayudar a Kakei, quien casi fue muerto por Oniwa. Creo que fue la segunda vez que intervine en su batalla pero tenía que hacerlo. Ese muchacho no sería muy fuerte físicamente pero era muy ágil y buen estratega, sin embargo le faltaba temple. Cuando vio morir a su compañero Shigezane bajo mis manos, se desconcentró un poco y pude asestarle una buena descarga de energía en un costado. Luego de eso, Kakei se puso de pie y atravesó su pierna con un certero balazo. Yo atravesé su otra pierna con mi lanza para impedirle huir. A pesar de estar completamente inmovilizado, intentó escapar pero Kakei le fulminó a balazos….

Aunque Ana no parecía estar teniendo muchas dificultades para derrotar a su adversario, igual intervine, cosa que no le gustó mucho. _"No hay tiempo que perder" _fue lo que le dije para obligarla a aceptar mi ayuda. Ana me miró fríamente algo molesta pero al final me dio su aprobación. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, aparecí al lado del tal Nasuno y le asesté un rodillazo en el abdomen que le mandó al suelo. Luego de eso, me acerqué a Kakei para ver cómo estaba. Ana le dio el golpe de gracia a Nasuno y eso fue todo….

Con eso ya son 3 hombres de Date menos. Luego de resistir y reagrupar a nuestros guerreros restantes, les mandé de vuelta al castillo para asistir en su defensa. Lo que le dije a Saizou iba en serio: no importa cuales sean mis reservas respecto a él, debemos actuar como equipo para salir airosos, y por ello pienso cumplir con mi palabra de ocuparme de las cosas por aquí mientras él asiste a Kamanosuke. Camino al castillo nos encontramos con otros 3 fuertes guerreros a los que no habíamos visto antes. Demonios!

"Ustedes sigan de frente! Nosotros nos haremos cargo!" ordeno al grupo de soldados que mandé primero. Estos obedecen sin objetar mis órdenes. No han avanzado más de unos pasos cuando uno de los 3 guerreros nuevo se planta frente a ellos, cerrándoles el paso. Sin dudarlo, antes de que pueda hacer algo, me voy contra él y le saco del camino. "Vayan de una vez!" no termino de hablar y los soldados desaparecen raudamente entre los árboles.

Cuando me doy la vuelta, ya Kakei y Ana están haciendo frente a los otros 2 guerreros, de los cuales no me interesa saber su nombre. Esto está demorando mucho! Nos estamos retrasando demasiado. Ya deberíamos estar en el castillo. Mierda! Estos sujetos son fuertes, si les enfrentamos por separado, vamos a demorar más así que Ana, Kakei y yo, atacamos en conjunto para poder atacar y defender al mismo tiempo sin complicaciones. Varios intensos minutos después, la pelea ha concluido y 3 cadáveres caen a nuestros pies. Perfecto! Trabajamos bien en equipo, me gusta.

"Vamos! Tenemos que volver pronto!" grita Kakei, angustiado, así que Ana y yo vamos tras de él. Sé que quiere volver pronto por Yukimura pero entiendo su preocupación, en gran medida. Ya hemos perdido a dos de los nuestros (sin mencionar a muchos soldados), las líneas de defensa han caído, nos superan en número y el castillo no aguantará mucho tiempo sin nosotros allí….nadie lo dice en voz alta pero es obvio, esto ya está perdido, sólo queda salir de aquí con vida…..me pregunto cómo estará Kamanosuke. Espero que esté bien…espero que Saizou haya podido llegar a él a tiempo…..

Terminamos de cruzar el bosque y la escena frente a nosotros es irreal: el castillo está rodeado y en llamas! Sin embargo, la batalla continúa en sus alrededores. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corremos hasta allí y nos unimos a la pelea. Desde donde nos encontramos no logramos divisar a ninguno de nuestros compañeros, ni a Sanada. Eso es preocupante pero tenemos que dejarlo de lado para concentrarnos en la pelea. Aunque hago eso mismo, busco mantener un ojo puesto sobre Ana y Kakei, para no perderles de vista y no separarnos mucho. Si en el peor de los casos, tan sólo quedamos nosotros, debo asegurarme de que escapemos juntos. No soy ningún mártir y mucho menos por una causa que no me compete. Un capitán se hunde con su barco, verdad, pero éste no es mi barco….

A pesar de todavía tener energía, principalmente me limito a utilizar mi lanza y otras armas contra mis adversarios para reservar el resto de mis fuerzas para los peces gordos que faltan. Mientras voy avanzando, eliminando a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino, doy con Izanami. La chica está llorando sobre el pecho de Sasuke, arrodillada a su lado…..por la cantidad de sangre bajo el cuerpo del chico no cabe duda de que está muerto. Sasuke es/era muy fuerte, quien le haya matado ha de ser un guerrero de cuidado….o tal vez lo hayan hecho entre varios….no debió quedarse solo cuidando del castillo….. Me apena mucho esto…era un buen muchacho y, además, Verónica le había cogido cariño…..me alegra haber mandado a Verónica de regreso al barco apenas escuché las primeras explosiones…..ella es fuerte, pero no está hecha para este tipo de enfrentamientos.

Sé muy bien que Kamanosuke, lo admita o no, le cogió confianza al muchachito las semanas que estuve ausente. Comían y patrullaban juntos, incluso después que yo volviera…..como si fuesen amigos.

"_S-sólo me dio la impresión que Kamanosuke se sentía solo porque no estaba usted, Jinpachi-san…..pensé que necesitaba un amigo" _me dijo una vez que le pregunté el porqué de su acercamiento a Kamanosuke….en verdad me apena mucho que haya muerto así, siendo tan joven…. Mientras Izanami llora sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, la batalla continúa a su alrededor. De reojo veo aquel roedor blanco que seguía a Sasuke a todas partes, aquel del que Kamanosuke está encariñado…..el animalito mira en dirección de su amo, levanta la cabeza y se va corriendo entre la maleza…no creo que sea posible que entienda lo que ha ocurrido.

Levanto la mirada y, más allá, veo a Saizou enfrentarse a Tenzen. El ninja salva por un pelo a Kamanosuke de que le atraviesen la garganta. Kamanosuke está en muy malas condiciones, con cortes en todas partes, totalmente exhausto y muy golpeado, pero insiste en levantarse para continuar peleando. Saizou lucha con todo lo que tiene para derribar a Tenzen pero, aunque le hace retroceder, no lo consigue. Mierda! Saizou, mátale de una vez! Tenzen se da cuenta de mi presencia, de que les veo y veo sorpresa por un momento en sus ojos. Ya ha comprendido lo que ha sucedido: Shigezane no va a venir pues está muerto.

En ese instante, la actitud de Tenzen cambia y comienza a pelear en serio, con la intención de matar tanto al ninja como a Kamanosuke, pronto. Maldita sea! Cojo mi lanza y atravieso con ella a varios soldados, abriéndome paso entre ellos para poder llegar a dónde se encuentran Saizou y Kamanosuke, para terminar con Tenzen de una vez.

"Ana! Quédate con Kakei!" le digo antes de alejarme más de ella. Ana me mira, mira hacia donde está Saizou y asiente con la cabeza. Ella y Saizou son amigos de infancia, por supuesto que está preocupada por él.

Mientras avanzo, veo como Rokuro se lleva a Izanami lejos de Sasuke justo antes de que alguien atraviese con su espada a la sacerdotisa. Eso estuvo cerca! Es demasiado peligroso quedarnos más tiempo aquí. Es hora de evacuar el castillo y reagruparnos en otra parte, pero para eso primero tenemos que deshacernos de Tenzen pues ese sujeto no nos va a dejar ir así de fácil. Otro guerrero de Masamune aparece y se viene contra mí. A éste tampoco le conozco pero es muy fuerte. No tengo tiempo para esto! Kamanosuke está en problemas, Kakei ha desaparecido de mi campo de visión y Rokuro está solo, cuidando de Izanami y su Lord. No queda de otra, ellos deben irse primero.

"Rokuro! Sácales de aquí! Nosotros vamos a retenerles lo más posible para que Yukimura, Izanami y tú puedan escapar! Pero tienen que hacerlo ahora!" Rokuro voltea a verme muy sorprendido. No necesitamos esto ahora! Lo que tenga que decirme lo hablaremos después, cuando todos estemos a salvo, lejos de aquí. Todavía estoy enfadado con Rokuro y Yukimura pero sé muy bien que ni Ana ni Kakei van a querer marcharse de aquí si ellos no escapan primero. Tampoco podemos pelear tranquilos si tenemos que ocupar parte de nuestra atención en cuidar que no les maten.

Rokuro entiende lo que no digo en voz alta y se apresura a marcharse con Izanami a cuestas, jalándole de la mano, a donde asumo se encuentra Yukimura. Perfecto! Este sujeto que me ataca es fuerte y me distrae por completo de lo que sucede con los otros. Voy a necesitar de la asistencia de Ana para que despeje el camino y así Rokuro y los otros puedan escapar mientras termino con este sujeto y pueda ir a ayudar a Saizou y Kamanosuke. Justo cuando voy a llamar el nombre de la bella ninja, siento un aura oscura llenar el ambiente, detrás de mí, y volteo a ver de qué se trata.

Izanami es quien irradia esa aura…como aquella vez contra Hanzo…estamos en problemas. Los soldados, tanto nuestros como enemigos, se alejan de ella totalmente atemorizados, muchos huyen despavoridos luego de ver a un par de sus compañeros evaporarse al tocar ese aura negra. Hasta Yukimura, quien acaba de hacer su aparición, parece asustado. Rokuro se para delante del Lord para protegerle, y voltea un segundo a verme, preocupado y asustado, preguntándome con los ojos lo que debe hacer a continuación. Ya no pueden escapar por allí…

"Sai-zou…." Dice casi susurrando Izanami, con lágrimas que salen de sus ojos oscuros, como si estuvieran vacíos. Saizou grita el nombre de Izanami, todavía enfrentándose a Tenzen, pidiéndole que resista y no se deje dominar por la diosa de la muerte, cuando de pronto, una sombra aparece desde lo alto y atraviesa el cuello de la chica de lado a lado. Ante la mirada atónita de todos, la cabeza de Izanami rueda por el suelo, el aura oscura comienza a desvanecerse, y segundos después, su cuerpo impacta contra la tierra con un sonido seco, en medio de un charco de sangre. Hanzo hace su aparición al fin, sonriendo, y todo se viene abajo.

"No iba a dejar que hicieras eso de nuevo, ni-ña…." Dice limpiando de una sacudida parte de la sangre que cubre la hoja de su espada. Saizou grita desesperadamente y salta sobre Hanzo para atacarle, lleno de rabia y dolor, dejando a Kamanosuke a merced de Tenzen, olvidándose por completo del chico. Mierda! No puedo concentrarme en todos al mismo tiempo, tienen que reaccionar de una maldita vez! Ahora que Izanami está muerta, Rokuro y Yukimura pueden escapar solos, sin ayuda, aprovechando que Hanzo está ocupado con Saizou.

"Váyanse de aquí!" le grito a Rokuro y, sin esperar su respuesta o ver su reacción, paso a lo siguiente.

Termino con mi contrincante y voy rápidamente donde Kamanosuke. Me interpongo entre él y Tenzen, justo cuando éste iba a darle el golpe de gracia al chico. Kamanosuke me mira entre sorprendido y confundido. Ni cuenta se había dado de que Tenzen estaba por matarle pues toda su atención estaba sobre Saizou quien le abandonó por ir contra Hanzo.

"Déjate de cojudeces, Kamanosuke! Ponte de pie de una vez y haz lo que te digo!" le grito al pasar por su lado. Kamanosuke, a pesar de sus heridas, reacciona y me hace caso. Entre los dos atacamos a Tenzen, pero en medio de la batalla, otra vez Kamanosuke se distrae para voltear a ver a Saizou quien grita enfurecido mientras pelea contra Hanzo. Maldita sea! Aparto a la fuerza a Tenzen de mi camino, magullando su pierna derecha para que le cueste tiempo recuperarse, tiempo que aprovecho para voltear a ver a Kamanosuke y, cogiéndole del brazo, azotar su cuerpo contra el árbol más próximo.

"Si quieres morir, dímelo y no me hagas perder mi tiempo! Si deseas vivir, concéntrate y sigue mis indicaciones!" Podría derribar a Tenzen por mi cuenta pero, voy a demorar en hacerlo y no tengo el lujo del tiempo ahora. Lo quiera o no, necesito de la asistencia de Kamanosuke. El chico recoge su arma que está clavada en el suelo (cuando golpeé a Tenzen, éste dejó de controlarla) y asiente con la cabeza. Perfecto. Kamanosuke sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, demostrando lo mucho que confía en mí, y pronto nuestro coordinado trabajo en equipo tiene resultados positivos. Luego de varios minutos de intensa batalla, consigo contener a Tenzen lo suficiente para que Kamanosuke le remate con su poder. Por fin ha caído!

El chico es fuerte pero le falta técnica y estrategia. Si hubiésemos tenido más tiempo hubiera podido entrenarle para que saque provecho de todo su potencial….me hubiese gustado hacerlo, verle convertirse en un mejor guerrero, pero ya no hay tiempo para eso…esto bastará por ahora. Le pido a Kamanosuke que no intervenga en la pelea de Saizou pues no está en condiciones de pelear contra Hanzo y sólo terminará por interferir con el combate. Kamanosuke voltea a ver a los dos guerreros pelear y, a pesar de lo que le he dicho, no es eso lo que le motiva a no interferir…..

De pronto, escucho gritar a Ana y mi cuerpo se mueve antes de pensar lo que haré después. Ella está rodeada y, entre varios, han conseguido botarle al suelo. Llego a tiempo para evitar que le maten, poniéndome ente ella y sus agresores. Haciendo uso de casi toda mi fuerza, elimino a todos los que le rodean usando una variación de mi rayo. Sus cuerpos inertes caen a mi alrededor. Aunque esta técnica es muy efectiva, me agota demasiado…no voy a poder seguir así por mucho tiempo.

"Kakei ha entrado, solo, a ayudar a Yukimura!" dice Ana y corro al interior del castillo en busca de mi amigo, luego de asegurarme que Ana está bien. Qué hace Yukimura todavía dentro del castillo?! Mierda! No tardo en encontrar a Kakei. Está tirado en el suelo, herido en las piernas, incapaz de levantarse. Le salvo de sus atacantes y le llevo cargado fuera de allí. Kakei no se resiste en lo absoluto. Murmura que todo ha terminado, con la voz entrecortada, y no tardo en comprender a qué se refiere.

Escucho a varios de los soldados enemigos gritar vivas, anunciando a voz en cuello que han ganado a pesar de que la pelea continúa. Me escondo detrás de una pared y me asomo para verles mejor…..tienen la cabeza de Yukimura clavada en una lanza, la cual llevan alzada como símbolo de su victoria. El cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Rokuro yace más allá…..En verdad todo ha terminado. Acomodo mejor a Kakei sobre mi hombro y le informo que debemos escapar de regreso al barco. Salgo del castillo para reunirme con Ana cu—

"MALDITO BASTARDO! REGRESA AQUÍ!" grita Saizou a todo pulmón mientras ve a Hanzo escapar alegremente del lugar. Saizou está muy mal herido y, luego de avanzar un par de pasos, cae de rodillas al suelo. Una vez que le pierde de vista, se queda allí en el suelo, de rodillas, mirando al piso, bañado en sangre, sin moverse para nada. Los soldados enemigos todavía celebran pero algunos no tardan en reconocerle y voltean a verle. Kamanosuke se apresura a correr al lado de Saizou y le insta a gritos a moverse pero éste no reacciona. Intenta levantarle pero no lo consigue pues está muy débil.

"Kamanosuke, Saizou! Debemos irnos ahora! Síganme!" ordeno con la intención de sacar a Saizou de su ensimismamiento. Kamanosuke voltea a verme y sabe muy bien que me refiero a escapar rumbo al barco pues ya hemos hablado de esto antes, cuando conversábamos sobre una hipotética derrota.

"_No importa si no quieren quedarse, les llevaré a donde deseen ir mientras sea fuera de Japón" _fue lo que le dije y Kamanosuke respondió que por él estaba bien, y pensaba que Saizou también estaría de acuerdo. Eso fue antes de que sucediera todo esto….Saizou no parece querer ir a ninguna parte….qué hará Kamanosuke ahora?

Mierda! Saizou, eres un imbécil! Izanami estará muerta pero Kamanosuke no! Tsk! Voy a tener que cargarle para sacarle de aquí y no sé si pueda, pues también debo cargar con Kakei, quien en verdad no puede caminar. No sé si lo consiga, voy a avanzar más lento, pero si no lo hago, Kamanosuke no se moverá de aquí…..mierda! De pronto, Saizou sale de su shock, se pone de pie y sale corriendo en dirección opuesta a la de nosotros. Qué carajos! Ana grita su nombre pero igual Saizou se marcha. Cuando ella da unos pasos para ir detrás de él, le detengo sin hacer mucha fuerza, cogiéndole del brazo. Ella me mira y sabe muy bien que va a ser en vano seguirle, así que desiste en su intento.

"Kamanosuke! Ya no hay tiempo! Debemos irnos ahora!" acomodo mejor a Kakei sobre mi hombro y empiezo a avanzar, con Ana a mi lado. Varios guerreros han comenzado a correr en dirección nuestra. No pienso ser prisionero de nadie, así que planeo marcharme con quienes deseen venir conmigo….Kamanosuke sabe esto. Por más que le estime, no voy a dejar que nos capturen a todos por su causa. Saizou ha tomado su decisión al marcharse; es hora que el chico tome la suya. Kamanosuke voltea su rostro y sus ojos verdes se clavan en los míos.

"No puedo marcharme sin él…..perdón…." dice agachando la mirada y sale corriendo detrás del ninja. Entonces, así se termina todo, uh? Cojo con más fuerza a Kakei de la cintura, le indico a Ana que no se detenga y partimos a toda marcha rumbo a mi barco, para perder de vista a aquellos que nos persiguen…..

Al final Yukimura tenía razón, no importa lo que haga ni lo que diga, Kamanosuke no va a dejar a ir a Saizou por ningún motivo….maldición!...obsesión o amor, ya no hay diferencia para él…cualquiera de los dos van ha traerle sólo sufrimiento y…..muerte….supongo que todo termina aquí…..te voy a echar de menos, Kamanosuke…..

* * *

_:´( FIN_

_No, mentira. Todavía falta otro capítulo más, su especial y el epílogo =) aunque no garantizo que sean más alegres que esto._

_Devilscans va a traducir el primer taukobon de Brave 10 S, así que estén al pendiente ;) No es fantástico? XD ojalá continúen con el resto._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	31. Chapter 30: Salvation is possible

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / dub-con / lemon_

_El corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere..._

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

El viento sopla fuerte y mi cuerpo tiembla involuntariamente…..el frío me hiela los huesos….eso y el hambre no me dejan pensar bien….cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?...no siento mis piernas…..mmmm…..

….no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado casi dos años desde que Ueda fuera tomada por los hombres de Masamune y sus aliados. El hecho en sí no me interesó en lo absoluto, la victoria del enemigo, pero sí lo que ocurrió aquel día en que tomaron el castillo….fue el día en que tomé la decisión que me trajo hasta donde me encuentro ahora…..

La pelea contra Tenzen fue por demás frustrante. Nunca en mi vida tuve más ganas que matar a alguien sin poder conseguirlo! _"Ríndete ahora y entretennos como aquel día, a mis compañeros y a mí, y te prometo matarte rápido después…." _Me dijo el bastardo mientras peleábamos y yo perdía la lucha. Me sentí tan impotente y cabreado! Saizou vino a ayudarme, como durante el torneo, sólo que esta vez no le obligué a apartarse pues no tenía las fuerzas para ello. _"Dijiste una vez que sólo __yo__ podría matarte al final, así que será mejor que me dejes cortarle el cuello a este hijo de puta!"_ fueron sus palabras, sin embargo Saizou no pudo hacer mucho contra ese bastardo. El que tomara en cuenta aquello que dije hace mucho tiempo me hizo sentir bien por dentro y por eso acepté de buena gana que se entrometiera.

A pesar de estar muy lastimado, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho por tener a Saizou conmigo, luchando para mí esta vez; sin embargo eso duró poco. Cuando Saizou se marchó para pelear contra Hanzo luego de que el ninja decapitara a Izanami, no supe qué hacer….cómo reaccionar. De no ser por Jinpachi, Tenzen hubiese acabado conmigo en aquel momento…..estaba pasmado. Que Saizou me abandonara para vengar a *su novia* en lugar de terminar lo que había empezado contra mi rival, me dejó pasmado. Afortunadamente Jinpachi vino a mi lado y me sacó de mi estupor, y derrotamos juntos a Tenzen….. El permitirme eliminar a otro más de mis agresores fue como su regalo de despedida pues después de aquel día no he vuelto a verle más….y sé que nunca más lo haré.

Él se marchó junto a Ana y Kakei, para escapar en su barco de aquella devastación…..era la decisión correcta pues habíamos perdido….y ya me había dicho que ése era su plan en caso de que perdiéramos la batalla. Sin embargo, él no era egoísta y estaba dispuesto a llevarnos a todos con él para dejarnos en algún lugar seguro antes de marcharse definitivamente. Nunca encontré el momento adecuado para hablar con Saizou sobre esto, ni tampoco la voluntad, pues sabía que él llevaría a Izanami con nosotros y no quería escuchar eso de su boca; sin embargo, estaba seguro que no se negaría a ello….claro que él me probó lo contrario aquel día….. Saizou se marchó y yo, pasmado como estaba, tuve que mirar a Jinpachi a los ojos y rechazar su pedido de que fuera con él…..para salir corriendo detrás de Saizou inmediatamente después…..en estos días me cuestiono si fue la decisión correcta, aunque en ese momento pensé que sí lo era…..

El que mataran a Yukimura no me afectó en lo absoluto (no sentí nada, ni goce ni pesadez, nada), aunque lo de Rokuro sí, en algo, por razones que desconozco. Sin embargo, ver el cuerpo inerte de Sasuke sí me causó una opresión en el pecho, como no pensé que sucedería. Se portó bien conmigo las últimas semanas y, antes de eso, nunca fue hostil conmigo…quiero pensar que su mascota está bien en alguna parte….al menos Sasuke no tuvo que vivir lo que pasó después de la batalla….lo que he tenido que soportar.

Cuando salí corriendo detrás de Saizou, entre explosiones, sangre y espadas enemigas, nunca imaginé que no le vería nuevamente hasta dentro de 6 meses. Fueron 6 meses de estar escondido, pasando hambre y frío, solo, corriendo el peligro de ser capturado cada vez que bajaba a algún pueblo a robar o a indagar por el paradero de Saizou. Le habían puesto precio a nuestras cabezas, a la de todos aquellos que lucharon por Yukimura. Si capturaban a alguno vivo para que sea llevado a la capital a ser ejecutado, la recompensa era mayor, pero lo que pagaban por nuestros cadáveres no era nada despreciable. Sólo por eso sabía que todavía Saizou estaba vivo, pues su nombre no aparecía en la lista de los ejecutados por Leyesu.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de darme por vencido, casi de casualidad, di con Saizou justo cuando él salía de una cueva en la que se había estado refugiando del frío, para recoger agua de la laguna. A pesar de tener casi todo el cuerpo entumecido por el frío, de estar tiritando de pies a cabeza y estar muy cansado luego de caminar por varios kilómetros, fui corriendo hasta él. Saizou, por un instante, se sorprendió de verme allí. Luego de 6 largos meses le había encontrado, estaba muy contento! Sin embargo, la manera en que me recibió fue tan o más fría que el clima mismo. _"No deberías estar aquí…"_ dicho eso, me dio la espalda y se metió a su cueva. Tal vez sería el frío, pero en ese momento sus palabras, me dejaron más sorprendido que desilusionado, así que fui detrás de él, a refugiarme con él en la cueva….y no me he despegado de su lado desde entonces.

Si bien ya éramos dos, casi no sobrevivimos ese invierno. Los meses que siguieron tampoco fueron buenos con nosotros. A pesar de la vida dura que afrontábamos para poder sobrevivir mientras hordas de soldados nos daban caza, lo que hacía la vida más difícil no era eso….era el trato de Saizou hacia mí. Entendía que se sentía mal por lo sucedido con Izanami, principalmente, y de alguna manera haberle fallado a ella, al viejo y a los otros, pero nunca hablaba de aquello. Cuando quise reconfortarle (cosa muy alejada de mi carácter, aunque deseara hacer eso por él), Saizou se enfureció conmigo dejando muy en claro que no volviera a mencionar el nombre de ninguno de ellos (los que murieron, especialmente Izanami) otra vez, amenazando con abandonarme si lo hacía…nunca volví a intentar eso nuevamente.

No sólo era frío conmigo, con el tiempo, se ha vuelto cada vez más distante y agresivo también…hasta ser casi cruel…. Y yo no uso esa palabra a la ligera. Estas últimas semanas intento no cruzarme mucho con Saizou para evitar que me diga o haga algo que termine por lastimarme más….me siento muy cansado y sin fuerzas, ni siquiera para pelear…en parte es por la falta de alimento, abrigo y el continuo estrés de ser perseguidos…..pero la mayor parte se debe a la manera en que Saizou me trata y me lastima. Le he hecho frente ya varias veces, pero eso sólo me hace sentir peor luego. _"Por qué entonces mejor no te largas?"_ es lo que generalmente me dice cuando le exijo alguna cosa, después de pelear, dejándome callado…no entiende que sólo estoy aquí porque quiero quedarme con él? Que por eso volví?

Jamás he estado tan deprimido en mi vida….y no he tenido una vida fácil, sólo que nunca antes he sentido pena por mí mismo….como sí lo siento ahora…..pena por cómo las cosas entre Saizou (la persona a quien quiero) y yo han progresado….A veces tampoco quiero seguir discutiendo con él pues estoy seguro que en cualquier momento cumplirá con su palabra y se marchará para siempre, y nunca le volveré a ver tampoco…..no sé que haría si eso llegara a suceder…..Ahora estoy seguro que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por quedarme al lado de Saizou. A pesar de lo mal que me siento, física y mentalmente, me ocupo de que no nos falte nada para seguir subsistiendo pues al parecer soy el único al que le importa eso, ya que Saizou no mueve un dedo para ayudar la mayor parte del tiempo. No sólo pongo en riesgo mi vida por ambos, también mi espíritu…haciendo cosas que ya no pensaba volvería a hacer…..

_Flashback_

"_Diste pelea muchachito, eso te lo concedo. Necesitaba el ejercicio." Hn! En eso tiene razón, le hacía falta ejercitar. El guardia de esta noche es un hombre un poco más alto que yo, de unos 30 o 35 años, de extremidades gruesas y rostro regordete, con una panza voluminosa al frente y bastante peludo. El guardia patea mi arma lejos de mi alcance, camina hacia mí y se agacha donde estoy tirado en el suelo, luego de que me *derrotara* en una corta pelea. Después de días pensando en un plan, esto es todo a lo que pude llegar._

_La celda donde tienen a Saizou está bien protegida todo el tiempo, con varios guardias custodiando el recinto, día y noche. La persecución además de la falta de alimento han tenido un efecto agotador sobre mí. No estaba en condiciones físicas para entrar por asalto y matar a todos yo solo, no esta vez. Si bien estos hombres no son muy fuertes, son varios y decentes guerreros, hubiera sido imposible derrotarles a todos por mi cuenta. Traté de entrar sigilosamente para robar la llave de su celda y sacarle de allí sin ser visto, pero aunque logré entrar, no pude encontrar la llave de los calabozos, ni siquiera llegar a los calabozos mismos sin ser visto. Faltaba que un solo guardia dé la alarma para que todos me cayeran encima y no podía permitirme eso. Soy el único que puede sacar a Saizou de allí y salvarle la vida._

"_Eres una hermosa criatura….jodidamente hermoso para ser hombre….." el gordo hombre estira su mano para acariciar mis cabellos sueltos y mi rostro, aplastando con su pulgar mis labios, varias veces. Es difícil pretender estar completamente incapacitado mientras siento sus callosas y sucias manos posarse en mi cadera pero tengo que hacerlo. La única manera de conseguir la llave y salir con Saizou de aquí, es que este sujeto me lleve como prisionero a los calabozos, creyéndome derrotado. Una vez dentro, aprovecharé un descuido suyo para degollarle con el kunai que tengo escondido en mi calzado. Esta noche, justo a esta hora, es cuando sólo se encuentra de guardia este sujeto, no hay otra oportunidad y el tiempo apremia pues sus compañeros volverán dentro de una hora. No hay segundas oportunidades. Si fallo ahora, se acabó._

"_Hace tiempo que no tengo nada de acción por culpa de ustedes, prófugos. Son tantos que atrapar o ejecutar…..Mmmm…..Se nota que no has comido en días…..Te diré qué: hazme pasar un buen momento y te llevaré un plato de comida a tu celda más tarde. De todas formas te voy a follar aquí y ahora así que te conviene aceptar este trato, qué dices?" quiero gritar, cortar su mano que se mete debajo de mis pantalones para tocarme, y degollarle en este instante pero me contengo. No me esperaba esto….sin embargo, si me rehúso, perderé la única oportunidad que tengo de salvar a Saizou antes que se lo lleven definitivamente de aquí, a lugares más resguardados donde ya no tendré acceso, para ejecutarle luego. Me muerdo los labios y señalo con la cabeza mi aceptación._

_El guardia sonríe perversamente. Se desnuda frente a mí mostrándome su voluminoso, peludo y sucio cuerpo…..me indica que haga lo mismo y obedezco rápidamente, cuidando que el kunai no se salga de mi zapato cuando le pongo a un costado. Mi prisa es confundida con entusiasmo y el guardia ríe satisfecho. Se sienta en el suelo, con las piernas abiertas, flexionadas en las rodillas, y me pide que me eche de costado. Coloca mi cara frente a su entrepierna y, cogiendo mi cabeza por detrás, se reclina un poco hacia atrás, exponiendo más de sus genitales para mí._

"_Demuéstrame la puta obediente que eres y déjamela dura, como hacías con ese Lord tuyo….sí, no sé quien eres pero sé que servías a ese Lord Yukimura que perdió la guerra. Eres muy débil para ser uno de sus Braves, así que seguro te tenía para calentar su cama, no? Los Lores son tan afortunados…." El guardia mueve mi cabeza con su mano y me mira lujuriosamente….quiere un espectáculo. Saco mi lengua para lamer la punta de su pene primero. Sabe horrible y huele mal pero me aguanto las náuseas. Lamo todo el semierecto falo desde la punta hasta la base, mientras con una mano estimulo sus bolas peludas, antes de lamerlas también, haciendo sonidos obscenos como si lo disfrutara. Su miembro comienza a endurecerse y él jadea bastante…ojalá se corra con sólo esto._

"_Mierda! Tanto quieres ese plato de comida, ramera? O te gusta tanto mi polla? Es eso, no? Entonces cómetela toda!" el guardia coge mi cabeza y me obliga a meterme su asquerosa polla en la boca. No es muy grande como para ahogarme pero me desagrada como se mueve dentro de mi boca, embarrándome con sus fluidos. Comienzo a mamarle duro y siento su falo endurecerse más y saltar dentro de mi cavidad…..espero que termine pronto. Sus caderas se mueven al ritmo de mis mamadas y él jadea mucho, forzando ahora todo su pene dentro de mi boca, tirando de mis cabellos, mientras con su otra mano recorre mi lado, pinchando allí y allá, poniendo especial atención en mis pezones. Embiste duro mi cara y me aguanto las ganas de morderle. El sonido de mi cara chocando con su bajo vientre, y sus gemidos llenan la habitación._

"_Basta! Ya dejé que te divirtieras mucho con eso, puta golosa. Ahora te toca complacerme." Dice el decrépito hombre, tirando bruscamente de mis cabellos para retirar su polla de mi boca. Disfruta de llamarme nombres, se nota….esto vuelve todo más desagradable….preferiría que se callara. Mis labios y lengua me saben mal y están cubiertos con una sustancia espesa que me veo obligado a pasar. El guardia se arrodilla, apoyado en sus talones, y hace que me coloque de igual manera frente a él, pero con los muslos muy abiertos a sus lados. _

"_Bésame" ordena, señalando su cuello y me inclino hacia adelante para obedecer. Mientras recorro con mis labios su cuello, él me obliga a coger su erección con mis manos, para continuar estimulándole, mientras sus brazos me rodean hasta que sus manos quedan sobre mis nalgas. El hombre coge cada glúteo en una mano y oprime fuerte, estrujando mi carne, haciendo sonidos de deleite que me asquean. De pronto, uno de sus grotescos dedos se mete en mi entrada y comienza a moverse toscamente dentro. No puedo evitar dar voz a mi malestar con un gemido, casi mordiendo su cuello en respuesta a tan desagradable invasión._

"_Te gusta eso, uh? Vamos, no pares. Quiero oírte disfrutar el placer que sientes como la puta que eres." Su mano derecha aprieta mi nalga fuertemente mientras mete más dedos de su otra mano dentro de mi culo. Le beso con más vehemencia ahora para no tener que escuchar mis propios gemidos cuando hace aquello. Estimulo su falo con mis manos expertamente para conseguir que se venga pronto y terminar con este martirio. El gordo hombre besa y muerde mi cuello como poseído, a la vez que folla mi culo salvajemente con sus dedos. De pronto, la mano en mi nalga va hasta mi cabeza y él fuerza mi cara a un lado, atrapando mi boca en un beso que me coge de sorpresa. _

_El beso es sonoro, baboso y torpe, pues intenta a la vez lamer y chupar mis labios, mientras mete más de su lengua en mi boca, queriendo llegar lo más hondo posible. Respondo al beso lo mejor que puedo a pesar de que cada fibra de mi ser quiere morderle por tal atrevimiento. Ataca mis labios como el bruto que es, sin ningún cuidado, haciendo sonidos animalescos. Cierro los ojos para no tener que ver su feo rostro de tan cerca pero eso no evita que pueda escuchar el deleite que siente al tomarme de esta manera. Sólo siento repulsión, tanto por él como por mí. La imagen de Saizou aparece en mi mente y recuerdo por qué es que he aceptado someterme a esto tan desagradable y aborrecible…..él está encerrado, listo para ser enviado como ganado al matadero. No puedo permitir que le lleven al reino de Leyesu y sea ejecutado. De ninguna manera. No importa si tengo que dejar que me tomen contra mi voluntad….no es nada nuevo para mí….sólo que desde hace mucho tiempo ya no me es indiferente…..lo odio….._

_El guardia empuja mi cabeza hacia adelante, fuerte, contra su cara, y sus dientes chocan con mis labios, lastimándome y gimo en respuesta. Los dedos en mi culo (3 ahora) son retirados y él deja de abusar mi boca al fin. Se echa de espaldas en el suelo, y yo quedo sentado sobre él, con las piernas bien abiertas a sus lados. Sus uñas se hunden en mis caderas y guía mi cuerpo hasta que mi entrada está sobre su erguido falo. Me pide que lo coja y eso hago. Lentamente, empuja mi cuerpo hacia abajo y mete toda su hinchada polla dentro de mí, gruñendo de placer, muy despacio, hasta que queda completamente enterrada en mi interior. Mi cuerpo cede a la presión como tantas veces lo ha hecho ya._

"_Móntame. Quiero verte disfrutarlo mientras me montas. Quiero que digas Mao-sama una y otra vez, gimiendo de placer y pidiéndome más….entendiste, puta?" las ganas asesinas de degollarle allí mismo son tan fuertes que mis uñas se clavan en mis palmas de la furia, más por la manera en que su hinchado miembro crece aún más dentro de mí que por sus palabras. Estoy haciendo esto por Saizou, sólo por él, nada más. Ya he hecho esto antes, complacer a otros con mi cuerpo, disfrutar mientras otros se gozan conmigo….no es nada nuevo para mí…entonces, por qué siento mi estómago revolverse y mi pecho comprimirse de esta manera? Por qué siento que muero un poco por dentro otra vez…..No interesa, ya falta poco para terminar con esto._

_Con mucho esfuerzo, levanto mis caderas y me dejo caer. Vuelvo a repetir el movimiento, despacio primero y luego más rápido, hasta que establezco un ritmo. Siento su grueso y sucio pene moverse dentro de mí, clavarse en mis entrañas cada vez más hondo, violarme con cada movimiento que doy de manera voluntaria…el guardia me sonríe satisfecho y eso me hace sentir peor, como la puta que siempre han visto en mí…otra vez permito que otros tomen lo que quieren de mí, sin oponer resistencia…esa es la historia de mi vida…..cierro los ojos y la imagen de Saizou es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo pues siento que voy a perder el juicio. No quiero esto…El guardia me trae a la realidad con un movimiento brusco de sus caderas y dice que quiere oírme._

_Su mano va a mi falo y eso me obliga a cerrar fuerte los ojos. Mi cuerpo ha comenzado a reaccionar a los estímulos, mi verga irguiéndose de a pocos, poniéndose más dura apenas sus grotescos dedos empiezan a masturbarme, y eso me mata por dentro. No tengo que fingir los gemidos que salen de mi boca, pero decir entre jadeos el nombre de mi abusador es muy difícil. _

"_Mm-ao-sama…ah!..ah!...más Mao-sa-ma..ah!ah!" digo casi desesperadamente y no puedo detenerme una vez que empiezo. Subo y bajo sobre su falo aceleradamente, apretando mis nalgas para conseguir que se corra más rápido, gimiendo desesperadamente su nombre, mientras él estimula mi verga al mismo ritmo de mis movimientos._

"_Sabes bien tu o-ficio….ramera…" dice jadeando el gordo hombre, sudando como un cerdo ahora. La imagen de Saizou se desvanece y otros recuerdos plagan mi mente, recuerdos de esos sujetos que me mantuvieron encerrado. Veo sus rostros sonriéndome perversamente mientras monto a este sujeto y le llevo al orgasmo. Pensé que había dejado todo eso atrás pero aquí estoy de nuevo….siempre vuelvo a lo mismo, como un ciclo sin fin. _

_Nuestros cuerpos chocando uno contra el otro, sumado a nuestros gemidos, retumban en la habitación. Digo su nombre sin control, como poseído, tragándome las lágrimas que purgan por salir. Su mano me masturba con más fuerza y me vengo allí mismo. Mi cuerpo se contrae alrededor de su falo a causa de mi orgasmo y convulsiona. El guardia tira de mis cabellos y me pega contra su pecho. Sus gruesas manos van a mi culo y aprietan duro mis nalgas, moviendo mi pelvis al ritmo de sus estocadas, follándome desesperadamente. Su lengua lame mi mejilla y se mete en mi oreja. Lame, muerde y tira de ella con sus labios y dientes, mientras mete su lengua hasta el fondo, babeando toda la zona. Sus gemidos animalescos son todo lo que llega a mis oídos. Finalmente gruñe muy fuerte y siento como su semilla baña mi interior…..por fin se ha terminado._

_Fin del flashback_

Luego de eso, todo sucedió de acuerdo al plan. Nos vestimos, él me esposó y me llevó a los calabozos. Sacó las llaves de un sitio oculto que nunca hubiese podido hallar por mi cuenta y abrió la puerta de metal. Saqué mi kunai y le degollé rápidamente, mecánicamente. El tiempo era corto. Me liberé primero de mis esposas. Avancé entre los pasillos, buscando la celda donde tenían cautivo a Saizou. Él estaba recostado contra la pared, aparentemente dormido. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarme cuando llamé su nombre. Probé con varias llaves hasta que di con la correcta. Volví a llamar su nombre, apresurándole a partir antes de que llegaran los guardias pero él me ignoró por completo. Llamé su nombre nuevamente, tocando su hombro esta vez y él sacudió mi mano. Cuando ya estaba a punto de ir a levantarle a la fuerza, cansado de su actitud, Saizou se puso de pie y salió de la celda, pasándome de lado, sin siquiera lanzarme una mirada.

Fuimos por nuestras armas y salimos de allí en silencio. Cuando por fin llegamos hasta un lugar seguro, quise hablar con él, cansado de su trato frío y su actitud fastidiada para conmigo. No esperaba que me diera las gracias ni que me felicitara por un trabajo bien hecho, pero que me ignorase por completo después que hiciera todo aquello por salvarle (no sabía lo que hice pero eso era lo de menos) era más de lo que podía soportar. Le confronté tan sólo para ser repelido de inmediato. "_No te pedí que me ayudaras!"_ con eso se fue hasta la cima de un árbol a dormir allí, dejándome solo abajo.

No era la primera vez que me trataba tan fríamente (casi con odio) ni sería la última pero, ahora mirando atrás, creo que no era lo peor de todo. Actualmente nuestra situación es tan precaria que no tenemos tiempo para otra cosa que no sea subsistir. Creo que eso ha llegado a su límite pues Saizou ya no hace absolutamente nada salvo quedarse en el refugio mirando a la nada, en silencio. Ya me cansé de pedirle que colabore así que yo soy quien tiene que conseguir lo necesario para sobrevivir, comida sobre todo, y varios días termino con las manos vacías. Está de más decir que ya no tenemos sexo, ni siquiera para liberar el estrés.

Siendo honesto conmigo, yo era quien le buscaba y dejamos de hacerlo cuando dejé de buscarle, de pedírselo. Incluso, desde la primera noche que pasáramos juntos luego de haberle buscado durante 6 meses, ya era evidente que, si bien dejó que le seduzca para tener sexo, hacerlo ya no se sentía igual a otras veces. Llegué a pensar que se le pasaría, que actuaba así por el dolor de haber perdido a tanta gente importante para él, así que le dejé tomarme como quisiera para hacerle sentir mejor. Incluso, con eso en mente, le busqué repetidas veces cuando le veía más decaído de lo habitual, o cuando estaba molesto después de que peleáramos, para calmarle. Sin embargo, su crueldad se extendió hasta esos momentos de *pasión*….así que dejamos de tener sexo….dejé de forzarle a tener relaciones…..Eso es deprimente pero no es tan malo como lo que pasaba antes, cuando aún teníamos sexo….

_Flashback_

"_Tú me buscaste, ahora no te quejes." Brama Saizou, mientras sujeta mi cabeza por detrás, aplastando un lado de mi cara contra el suelo. Tengo los brazos atados tras mi espalda, una tela sucia como mordaza entre mis labios y el culo muy levantado. Saizou está detrás de mí, embistiendo mi trasero violentamente, follándome frenéticamente para conseguir el mayor placer posible sin preocuparse por mí, como quien haría con una ramera. Luego de días escapando de los soldados, nuestros ánimos estaban caldeados…..pensé en una forma de relajarnos así que le busqué pero no quería esto….._

_No sé por qué creí que sería distinto esta vez. Desde que emprendiéramos nuestra huída ha sido así. Al inicio yo le buscaba cada vez que estaba furioso o frustrado, dejándole usar mi cuerpo para que se relaje. Yo se lo permitía pues estaba dispuesto a recibir al menos esas emociones de su parte, creyendo que le ayudaba dándole un medio cómo desfogarse, pero eso duró poco. Después empecé a buscarle en otros momentos pues necesitaba sentirme conectado a él de alguna forma, ya que casi no quería hablar conmigo y a veces ni verme. Sin embargo, sea como fuere, siempre fue así: sexo duro y práctico, nada de la pasión que me demostraba antes. _

_Como ya aguanto amarres, él hace eso, restringe el movimiento de mis extremidades cada vez que intento tocarle; me tapa la boca cuando comienzo a gemir o hablo demasiado o digo su nombre. No lo dice, pero me demuestra con acciones que sólo necesita de un cuerpo donde clavar su polla, no de mí…. Solía follarme cara a cara, vendándome los ojos, pero ya no hace eso. En su lugar me folla boca abajo como ahora, usando mi cuerpo de la manera que le plazca sin decir una palabra, hasta que se corre dentro de mí._

_Con el rabillo del ojo veo que Saizou cierra los ojos y sé que el final está cerca. Sus movimientos se tornan más violentos aún y mueve mi cuerpo una vez más, aplastándome contra el suelo, sacando el aire de mis pulmones. Apenas su semilla llena mi interior, él sale de mi culo, se sube los pantalones y se marcha para pasar la noche sobre un árbol, como otras veces. No voltea siquiera a verme. Como ya no me necesita más, me abandona como a cualquier trasto. Nunca pensé ser utilizado de esta manera por él….nunca por él…Estoy convencido que sólo accede a tener sexo conmigo por conveniencia…..escogería a cualquier otro de tener esa posibilidad…..Quisiera confrontarle y pedirle explicaciones, que me diga por qué sigue conmigo cuando está claro que me detesta, pero temo por la respuesta que pueda recibir así que callo._

_Tal vez sólo se queda porque soy lo único que le resta…..pero no tiene que ser así…..yo le quiero y todavía deseo estar a su lado, debe darse cuenta de eso. Estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo y volver a lo de antes, cuando nos llevábamos bien. Yo escogí esta vida dura para poder seguir a su lado, le seguí hasta aquí. Él también es todo lo que me queda ahora…._

_Fin del flash back_

Por qué tienen que ser las cosas así? "_Yo no te obligué a nada. Tú fuiste el que me buscó y aceptó tener sexo conmigo. Yo no te forcé a nada, tú te entregaste libremente a mí…" _fue lo que me dijo Shinra cuando fui a buscarle luego de haber escapado, antes de matarle. Me avergüenza reconocer que en ese momento no supe qué responderle pues tenía razón…Jinpachi me explicó una vez que aunque Shinra no me forzara físicamente, no fue elección mía acceder a sus pedidos….ahora comprendo lo que quiso decir, pero en ese momento quedé callado. Las palabras de Shinra me molestaron tanto por la verdad que acarreaban que le decapité en ese instante y, al igual que hice con mi madre…..destrocé su cuerpo hasta dejarlo irreconocible.

No quiero pensar que le estoy permitiendo eso mismo a Saizou, o que él se aprovecha de mí haciéndome creer que esto es lo que quiero pero no puedo evitar pensarlo, pensar en Shinra…..en todo. Ya no le busco para tener sexo pero todavía soy incapaz de abandonar su lado. Estoy convencido que se debe a lo que siento por él pero…..está bien lo que hago? Permanecer con él a pesar de lo mal que me trata?...no lo sé…..soy todo lo que le queda…es que acaso no hay otra salida?...y si la hubiera…..la tomaría aunque eso signifique dejarle?...es lo que deseo hacer?...estoy tan confundido…

Siento las piernas entumecidas pero otra ráfaga de viento golpea el árbol donde me oculto y mi cuerpo tiembla una vez más….y eso me duele…me siento mal…

Otra vez se viene el invierno y los días han comenzado a ser cada vez más fríos…maldición. Mi maltrecho abrigo ya casi no me protege del frío…..la persecución a los aliados de Yukimura, aunque ha disminuido un tanto, no ha terminado. Es imposible acercarse a grandes ciudades, donde la comida abunda. Tengo que conformarme a salir a robar a los caminos que dan a pueblos pequeños, donde la gente es muy pobre. Muchas veces he asaltado a un grupo de gente para no conseguir nada al final pues no tienen más que lo que llevan puesto…desperdiciando tiempo y energías que ya no tengo…..si no consigo algo hoy, no creo que pueda salir mañana a buscar comida…..creo que me estoy enfermando…..Saizou no sale en busca de comida, sino lo hago yo ent-

Uh? Alguien se acerca. Me agazapo entre las ramas del árbol. Cuando llegue el invierno de verdad y los árboles estén muertos, será imposible hacer esto. Si le caigo a una persona saltando desde aquí, es más sencillo y rápido matarle, así que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad. Quien viene es un hombre bastante grande y robusto. No le veo la cara ni nada pues todo su cuerpo está cubierto por una capa con capucha, pero definitivamente es fuerte. Mierda! Podría dejarle pasar pero ya llevo horas aquí y todavía no he conseguido nada. Quién sabe cuando alguien más vuelva a pasar por este camino…. Es ahora o nunca! Salgo de mi escondite y caigo sobre él, con mi kusarigama por delante. Para mi sorpresa, el hombre reacciona rápido, bloquea mi ataque y me da una patada en el abdomen que me lanza contra el tronco del árbol donde me había estado ocultando. Sé que debo levantarme pero no tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo…..mierda, eso ha dolido!…..

"Kamanosuke?..." qué?...esa voz…me fuerzo a abrir los ojos, tratando de ignorar el dolor que comprime mi abdomen y…..no puedo creer lo que veo…..es Jinpachi…..a consecuencia del ataque anterior, su capucha se ha recogido y puedo ver claramente la cara de Jinpahi ahora…estaré imaginando cosas?

"Reaccioné sin pensar. Creí que er- olvídalo. Deja que te ayude." Jinpachi avanza hasta donde me encuentro. En dos zancadas ya está a mi lado, se agacha un poco y, colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda y la otra en mi hombro derecho, me ayuda a sentarme mejor en el suelo…..desde tan cerca puedo verle, olerle….tocarle….sí, es él….pero cómo? Qué hace aquí? No puede ser…..él se marchó…..dijo que no volvería…..

"Kamanosuke, háblame! No creo haberte golpeado tan fuerte como para aturdirte de este modo….aunque te ves mal, débil y estás demasiado delgado…puedo sentir tus huesos! Mierda, te he roto algún hueso? Vamos, Kamanosuke, di algo…." Jinpachi me toca ya no solo sobre la ropa, sino también debajo de ella, examinando mi cuerpo por heridas graves. Quiero responder pero la voz no me sale…..no sólo es el shock de verle…..hace días que no converso con nadie. Saizou ya casi no me dirige la palabra y me evita constantemente, así que también he dejado de intentar conversar con él pues últimamente he estado más cansado que antes y no tengo fuerzas para discutir con él…no me había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo en silencio. Toda la *conversación* que he hecho la he tenido conmigo, en mi cabeza…Jinpachi espera una respuesta, luce preocupado. Justo cuando abro la boca para decir algo, escuchamos el trote de caballos.

Jinpachi me levanta entre sus brazos y me carga de este modo a un sitio apartado del camino, oculto entre los árboles casi totalmente pelados que hay más allá. Sus brazos me cubren y sujetan protectoramente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento seguro. El calor que emana su cuerpo me envuelve y cobija….quiero quedarme dormido así….El sentir su piel rozar con la mía me trae gratos recuerdos….pero no los de placer físico, sino aquellos recuerdos lejanos de cuando nos quedábamos horas en su habitación, conversando, tomando, contándonos historias despreocupadamente, durmiendo juntos y satisfechos…..recuerdos de afecto, compañerismo, confidencia….cosas que no me había dado cuenta que me han hecho tanta falta todo este tiempo. Dos años…..

El mero contacto con otra persona…hace semanas que no he tenido de eso tampoco, por ello el roce de su piel con la mía me ha sorprendido tanto….algo tan simple…hace mucho que Saizou y yo ya no tenemos sexo, y sin que me diera cuenta, ya han pasado semanas desde la última vez que Saizou y yo discutiéramos. En aquella ocasión me aventuré a tocarle, a pesar que sabía bien que él se enfadaría más…sí, a veces he hecho eso, molestar a Saizou adrede, forzándole a agredirme para sentir este contacto físico…hasta ese punto he llegado? Soy patético….Todo eso se resume en una sola cosa que ya no puedo negar más. A pesar de haber estado en compañía de Saizou por casi año y medio, me he sentido más solo que los 6 meses que estuve sin él, buscándole…..sin pensarlo, meto mis manos debajo del polo de Jinpachi, abriendo un par de botones de su camisa, para tocar con mis dedos su pecho y pegar mi mejilla allí también….su cuerpo caliente tiembla un poco al contacto con mis manos….debo estar frío como el hielo y eso le incomoda….

"Per-dón, sólo quer—"

"Estás helado, Kamanosuke! La ropa que llevas no te protegerá del frío. Ven, deja que te ayude a entrar en calor o puedes enfermar." Jinpachi se quita la capa y la coloca en el suelo, cerca de un árbol. Me acomoda delicadamente encima, con mi espalda medio apoyada en el árbol, cubriéndome luego con su abrigo. El calor que me brinda el abrigo es reconfortante…..el viento sopla fuerte pero casi no lo siento a causa del grueso abrigo que me cubre ahora. Jinpachi comienza a frotar con sus grandes manos mis brazos, manos, piernas y pies, los cuales descalza. Poco a poco, el calor que producen sus acciones llegan a mi piel y pronto siento mis extremidades menos entumecidas que antes. Me coloca unas medias en los pies antes de ponerme los zapatos nuevamente. Jinpachi me cubre mejor con su abrigo y se coloca a mi lado, metiendo su mano en sus pantalones como buscando algo…no puedo dejar de seguir sus movimientos, como maravillado por lo que hace….creo que todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí…también puede deberse al golpe que me dio….

"Toma, come esto. Se nota que hace tiempo que no te alimentas bien. Por lo que he escuchado, los hombres de Leyesu han sido implacables con ustedes. Supongo que ir en busca de comida no ha sido tu prioridad mientras te perseguían. Termínatelo todo." Jinpachi no espera a que coja la comida que me ofrece, seguramente notando cómo mis manos están todavía algo torpes a consecuencia del frío. Jinpachi corta la comida y me la lleva a la boca. Luego del primer bocado, mi cuerpo parece despertar al fin, y me pide más. Como hasta el último trozo de comida que me da. Al final, le quito de las manos la comida y me la meto a la boca más rápido de lo que puedo masticar. Debo parecer un loco o un animal…..Jinpachi no comenta nada, sólo me alcanza una cantimplora con agua fresca, la cual termino completa.

"Así está mejor….ya tienes algo más de color en las mejillas…a pesar de que estás en tan mal estado, no dejas de ser un encanto para los ojos, Kamanosuke…..me alegra verte nuevamente…." Dice para animarme y lo consigue, más por lo reconfortante que es escucharle decir esas cosas pues es típico de él, que por el cumplido en sí. Si pudiera me ocultaría pues estoy seguro que estoy hecho un desastre. Jinpachi coge mi mejilla con su mano y tengo que cerrar los ojos para no llorar…cómo había extrañado que alguien me toque así…..ya no puedo negarlo, me he sentido muy solo todo este tiempo, sobre todo los últimos meses…deprimido…..sin fuerzas para continuar pero levantándome cada mañana para seguir viviendo…para qué? Por qué? No lo sé, pero algo muy dentro mío se resiste a darse por vencido.

"Q-qué haces aquí?...Por qué volviste?...pensé que-"

"No es obvio? Volví para buscarte. Sé que te dije que una vez que dejara Japón después de perder la guerra nunca volvería, pero no podía dormir tranquilo sin saber lo que había sido de ti. Hace un par de semanas que arribé a Japón, siguiendo pistas sobre tu paradero, indagando si estabas vivo a muerto. Apenas supe que aún no habías sido capturado, un par de días atrás, decidí adentrarme a pie en esta región, aunque no esperaba encontrarte tan pronto. No pude volver antes pues era imposible. Apenas dejamos Japón, cerraron casi por completo la vía marítima a la isla, poniendo escuadrones de soldados en cada puerto. Recién hace unos meses, esta situación cambió, por eso estoy aquí. Kakei y Ana están bien, a varias leguas mar adentro, en una isla mediana. Yo he venido solo…..Ana se ha quedado cuidando de nuestra hija, y Kakei se ha quedado con ellas para protegerles mientras estoy ausente. Ambos estaban muy interesados en saber sobre ustedes, por eso dejaron que partiera de regreso a buscarles, a ti y a Saizou, a pesar del peligro que esto implicaba….y lo mucho que podría demorar…."

"…tienes una hija?..." la sola idea es tan…y con Ana…no me imagino a Jinpachi como padre y esposo…..dejar a su mujer y a su hija para venir a buscar a alguien como yo…si le capturan, nunca podría volver con ellas…no pensé que le importaba tanto…

"Así es. Se llama Nanami y apenas tiene un año…..es tan hermosa como su madre. La vas a conocer cuando nos dirijamos en mi barco hasta allá. Una vez que te sientas mejor, ve por Saizou y tráele aquí. Yo estaré esperando por ustedes para poder ir todos juntos hasta donde mis hombres tienen resguardado y anclado el barco. Una vez allí, partiremos inmediatamente." Dejar Japón….dejar atrás todos estos meses de sufrimiento y persecución…..mi cuerpo tiembla de emoción….no pensé que esto sería posible…sólo que-

"Podrías venir conmigo? A buscar a Saizou, me refiero…él ya no me escucha, ni mucho menos me hace caso…..generalmente me ignora…..pero si vas tú estoy seguro que reaccionará al verte…..espero…." Jinpachi me mira extraño, entre confundido y enfadado, aunque no parece dirigir su enfado a mí…sus manos cubren las mías cariñosamente, haciéndome sentir bien…..

"Por qué me escucharía a mí, en lugar de a su pareja?...porque ustedes son pareja, cierto? Ya no hay nada que se los impida y tan sólo se han tenido el uno al otro para sobrevivir todo este tiempo…qué ha sucedido, Kamanosuke?" no tengo fuerzas ni cara para contarle lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros todo este tiempo, así que volteo el rostro. Saizou me resiente por algo y por eso me trata como lo hace, eso está claro, pero nunca he tenido el valor de sacarle palabra por palabra el por qué es así conmigo. Jinpachi mueve su mano y yo le cojo para no dejarle ir…

"Escúchame bien." Jinpachi coge mi mentón con su otra mano y me levanta la cara suavemente para verle a los ojos. "Si lo que deseas es que traiga a Saizou a la fuerza a mi barco, eso no va a pasar. No quiero ser tan directo contigo pero no tenemos tiempo. Escucha bien lo que voy a decir y compréndelo: Si piensas que las cosas entre ustedes cambiarán una vez que les haya sacado de aquí, estás muy equivocado. Él se va a seguir comportando del mismo modo contigo a menos que le confrontes en serio y saques de su boca por qué te trata así. Si se puede hacer algo para solucionarlo, lo harán juntos, no de otra forma. Si no se puede hacer nada, cualquier cosa que intentes será en vano." Mis ojos se abren mucho y, aunque abro la boca, no salen palabras de allí…

"Confróntalo de verdad, aunque tengas miedo de lo que pueda decirte. Mereces una explicación; él se merece saber cómo te sientes también. No le dejes escapar más, no te escondas más de él. Si Saizou quiere vivir y, por sobre todo, si te ama aún y quiere tener una vida contigo, aceptará la oferta de escapar en mi barco. Si no es así, vas a tener que dejarle ir. Aunque no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, tú no te has dado por vencido todo este tiempo no por terquedad ni obstinación ni siquiera por Saizou. Tú quieres vivir, y para conseguirlo debes dejar este lugar, o este sito será tu tumba…..muy en el fondo sabes que es así….." mi cuerpo comienza a temblar y no es por el frío. Jinpachi se acerca más a mí, y rodea mis hombros con uno de sus brazos, pegándome más a él.

"Conoces el desfiladero que está escondido entre esas colinas, más allá del siguiente pueblo, verdad? Mi barco está esperando por nosotros allí. Yo voy a volver al barco mientras tú vuelves por donde viniste, para hablar con Saizou. Esperaré por ustedes hasta mañana en la mañana, hasta que salga el sol. Luego de eso, ya sea que hayan venido o no, dejaré Japón y esta vez sí será para siempre. Haz entendido, Kamanosuke?" sus palabras calan hondo en mí y me pego instintivamente más a él…..está diciendo la verdad….ésta es mi última oportunidad de escapar de este lugar…..quiero irme de aquí pero…..

Jinpachi me conversa sobre su vida en aquella isla donde están esperando por él su mujer y su hija, además de Kakei. Su cálida voz calma un poco la agitación que siento por dentro…..yo casi no comento, pero él no deja de hablarme, y me deleito escuchándole. Parece un sitio agradable. Así pasan los minutos y poco a poco, mientras estamos allí acurrucados el uno junto al otro, vemos el día volverse noche. Jinpachi anuncia que debe marcharse y yo me obligo a dejarle ir, aunque mis manos demoran en obedecer y soltarle…..tengo miedo de quedarme solo nuevamente…ya casi no me reconozco….

Jinpachi se coloca la capa y capucha sobre la que nos hemos estado sentando, y me deja su abrigo, además de algo de comida para darle a Saizou pues necesitará de sus fuerzas para caminar el largo trayecto hasta donde está escondido el barco. "Hace demasiado frío para que vayas por allí en esos harapos…..el frío no me molesta tanto y tú necesitas el abrigo más que yo así que tómalo…espero volver a verte pronto, Kamanosuke" me dice antes de marcharse, dejándome solo al lado del camino. Me quedo viéndole partir hasta que su figura desaparece por completo de mi vista….tiene razón….yo no quiero morir aquí….es momento de confrontar a Saizou.

No importa lo que me diga….creo que estoy preparado…..o tal vez no, no sé….de todas maneras no pienso dejarle morir aquí. Intentaré razonar con él y si no puedo le obligaré a venir pues es nuestra última oportunidad para escapar de este lugar y de las garras de Leyesu. Después de hablar con Jinpachi me siento con más fuerza y confianza. Esta vez Saizou me va a oír!

* * *

"_Nanami" es un nombre femenino que significa "siete mares" :)_

_Lisimi, Tamat, gracias por sus palabras :D también a quienes me han escrito PMs. __**Tamat, **__no sé si escriba en el futuro algo entre Yukimura y Kamanosuke nuevamente ("Just a Toy" abarcó a ambos hermanos Sanada) pero si ha de ser romántico, definitivamente no será meloso jeje XD Yukimrua va siendo un enigma y creo que tiene una agenda oculta. Me entretiene como fastidia al pobre chico ;)_

"_Identity Crisis" es sobre Yuri y Jinpachi, pero en este fic Yuri es mujer, así que no sé si es lo que esperas. Será más light y romántico que otros, posiblemente, pero no por eso será menos…como mis otros fics jojo. Yuri no la va a pasar bien en algunas partes del fic. Mmmmmm…aunque sí hay algo nuevo….que no puedo escribir cuando se trata de hombres…..por eso acepté el reto ;)_

_Continúa en el capítulo 30.5_


	32. Chapter 30 5: Saizou's heart

_Capítulo final :( Espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí :D_

* * *

**Saizou's POV**

Otra vez estoy solo en la oscuridad de la cueva. Día, noche, es lo mismo aquí dentro….fuera también…..Hace horas que Kamanosuke se ha marchado. Cada vez demora más en volver….a veces llego a pensar que no regresará y eso me hace sonreír…..No me comprendo, pero eso no es nada nuevo….desde hace casi 2 años que ya no sé lo que siento o lo que pienso o lo que hago….sólo vivo porque no tengo alternativa…..

"_Ey! Te estoy hablando! Acaso no te importa que no tengamos que comer?!"_ fue una de las primeras cosas que me recriminó Kamanosuke luego de que el chico me encontrara año y medio atrás. Toda la apatía que sentía se convirtió en enojo apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca. Dirigí mi enojo hacia él y ha sido así desde entonces….no puedo evitarlo….me molesta que él no se sienta como yo….devastado…..que quiera continuar a pesar de que ya todo está perdido….en el fondo sé que el equivocado soy yo pero hace tiempo que abandoné la razón y la lógica….nada importa….

"_Si no fuera por mí ya estarías muerto! Así que no comprendo por qué me tratas así!"_ me solía reclamar Kamanosuke, en especial luego de que me rescatara de aquella prisión. No pude explicarle que justamente eso era lo que deseaba, que me dejara allí…..así que reaccioné enfadado, como otras veces, pues él se resistía a dejarme morir cuando eso es lo que deseo…..aunque igual escapé con él de esa celda cuando vino a sacarme de allí…si no lo hacía él no se marcharía y los guardias nos atraparían a los dos, por eso cedí….no podía soportar la idea de que él también fuese ejecutado por mi causa….Por qué no puede dejar que las cosas sigan su curso? Por qué insiste en quedarse conmigo a pesar de que es infeliz aquí?

"_Eres todo lo que me queda…"_ le escuché murmurar para sí, cuando él creyó que dormía, en un tono muy triste y acongojado. Eso es verdad, ya no queda nadie más que él y yo…y eso me entristece y me enfurece a la vez…..no debería ser así…Debe ser por eso que todavía no me marcho de su lado pues Kamanosuke no tiene a nadie más…..no puedo abandonarle a su suerte….no sé que sería de él si no estoy allí…aunque tal vez esto no es lo mejor para el chico…..

Pensé que complaciéndole, teniendo sexo con él, Kamanosuke se sentiría mejor pero es muy claro que no es así, y es culpa mía. Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle, no la pasión que él busca pues me siento como muerto por dentro…..sólo me queda mi odio y mi resentimiento…..mi gran dolor…..y vuelco todas esas emociones en él…hiriéndole aunque no lo quiera….ya no tenemos sexo pero esa expresión de tristeza no ha abandonado el rostro de Kamanosuke en mucho tiempo…..me hace sentir peor y más enfadado saber que no soy capaz de hacer nada al respecto….que no tengo la voluntad de hacerlo…..

"_Lo que pasó ese día no fue tu culpa y lo—"_ en ese momento tuve que interrumpirle pues no quería escucharle hablar del asunto. Si con eso buscaba hacerme sentir mejor, se equivocó de sobremanera. No dejo de pensar ni un segundo sobre lo que pasó ese día, no necesitaba que Kamanosuke me lo recordara hablando sobre ello. Respondí más agresivamente de lo usual, y sin querer, le alejé a empujones de mí para hacerle callar. Kamanosuke se sorprendió mucho y, aún más, cuando amenacé con sacarle a la fuerza de la cueva si no se marchaba…..así que se fue en ese instante y no volvió hasta la mañana siguiente.

"_Si no te gusta cómo me porto, por qué mejor no te largas?!"_ Fue lo que le dije en una ocasión luego de que repetidas veces me insistiera que vaya con él a buscar comida. _"Eres insoportable! Tal vez quien debería largarse soy yo!"_ luego que le dijera aquello nunca más volvió a reclamarme sobre el asunto. Kamanosuke simplemente se va por su cuenta y eso es todo. Al inicio él intentaba hacerme hablar, comentándome acerca de las cosas que escuchaba por allí, sobre los que nos perseguían….ahora ya no hace siquiera el esfuerzo. Debo admitir que se debe a mi conducta pues cuando hacía eso, terminábamos peleando….supongo que se ha cansado de pelear conmigo también…..no le culpo….

Desde hace días que Kamanosuke ya no busca interactuar conmigo. Incluso la comida que consigue ya no me la alcanza, simplemente me la deja a un lado donde puedo cogerla cuando quiera….seguramente porque me molesto cada vez que él intenta hacer que coma…generalmente ése es mi estado de ánimo: enojado….es mucho mejor que la alternativa…..No quiero pensar en nada pero este silencio de las últimas semanas hace imposible que no piense en TODO…..ya no sólo en lo que pasó en Ueda, sino en Kamanosuke también….en lo mal que me porto con él…Desearía que volviera a obligarme a hablar, como antes, pero supongo que ya no tiene fuerzas para eso…..y eso hace que sienta más resentimiento hacia él…no me entiendo…..

Se está tardando demasiado….le habrá ocurrido algo?...Esta preocupación que despierta en mí también me molesta y hace que me enfade con él. _"No deberías haber vuelto"_ fueron mis palabas de recibimiento cuando le ví aparecer delante de mí por primera vez, después de escapar de Ueda. Lo dije en serio….no debió haber vuelto por mí…..por su propio bien…..No tengo nada que ofrecerle ahora, ni siquiera apoyo…..Sé por qué lo hizo, volver por mí a pesar de los peligros que esto implicaba….porqué no se cansó de bsucarme por 6 largos meses…..pero eso no parece importarle a mi atribulada mente que sólo ve en él un recordatorio de mis fracasos…..ver en su cara lo infeliz que le hago todos los días me hacen sentir peor y….me enfada más…

Sé que tal vez podría mejorar la situación entre nosotros, si me esforzara, pero no quiero hacerlo. Yo no merezco ser feliz, no después de todo el daño que le he hecho a las personas a mi alrededor. Desde Aika, no he podido salvar a nadie que me importe. No pude salvar a Izanami tampoco, ni a todos los demás que me confiaron sus vidas….Sasuke, Benmaru, Yukimura, Rokuro…ninguno vivió, por qué debería yo hacerlo entonces? Son cosas que me he preguntado desde entonces.

"_Hasta nunca, Saizou"_ me dijo Hanzo antes de marcharse, luego de que me venciera en batalla y me perdonara la vida. Quise con todas mis fuerzas ir detrás de él pero el cuerpo no me dio más. No podía marcharme, salvar mi vida sabiendo que el asesino de Izanami, aquel que había arruinado todo, seguía suelto. Sin pensarlo dos veces escapé de allí. Le busqué como loco por meses pero nunca le hallé. Era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado! Meses perdidos para nada. Poco tiempo después de darme por vencido, me encontré con Kamanosuke y aquí estamos ahora…..

Ya me había rendido. Ya todo había terminado para mí y tenía que aparecer Kamanosuke! Con él a mi lado, no podía darme el lujo de echarme a morir….él no me lo permitía…..así que aquello me hizo resentirle aún más….Kamanosuke debe haberse dado cuenta, pero no lo comenta, sólo sigue adelante, cargando conmigo….no debería ser así…merece algo distinto, mejor, no morir al lado de alguien a quien ya no le interesa nada…..A pesar de todo yo todavía le quiero….mucho….y hay días en que la miseria en que me encuentro sumergido no es tan agobiante, en que me doy cuenta del daño que le hago y quiero hacer algo para rectificarlo….decirle que todo va a estar bien….pero ese sentimiento pasa pronto…..

"_Te gusta eso, uh? Vamos, no pares. Quiero oírte disfrutar el placer que sientes como la puta que eres."_ Escuché decir al sujeto que custodiaba la impresión en que me encontraba, cuando fui capturado. Sus palabras hicieron hervir mi sangre cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí arriba. Kamanosuke había venido a rescatarme y, para conseguirlo, había accedido a someterse a los bajos deseos del guardia de turno. En ese momento las emociones que me embargaron me hicieron ponerme de pie para tratar de escapar de allí e ir en su auxilio…..sin embargo, eso fue todo.

Allí pude darme cuenta lo perjudicial que era yo para Kamanosuke….había venido a rescatarme luego de que yo, sin que él lo supiera, me dejara atrapar por unos soldados que pasaban por allí. Sí, ellos me vieron pero yo no intenté escapar en ningún momento. No sólo eso, Kamanosuke estaba permitiendo que el guardia se aproveche de él con la sola idea de sacarme de mi prisión para así evitar que me ejecuten…estaba padeciendo aquello por mi causa…me sentí terrible…y ese sentimiento agónico que me embargó, una mezcla de impotencia y tristeza, pronto se convirtió en rabia que al final terminé dirigiendo hacia el chico…..soy de lo peor….

"_Tú eres el único que puede hacerle daño de verdad"_ recuerdo que tanto Jinpachi como Sasuke me dijeron en alguna ocasión, sin embargo recién comprendo del todo sus palabras. Kamanosuke está dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa para quedarse a mi lado…..debería sentirme halagado pero sólo siento tristeza….más por él que por mí…pues mis acciones demuestran que yo no estoy dispuesto a hacer eso por él….cualquier cosa…hasta el momento sólo he sido una carga para él…..no quiero seguir así…..

Todavía me duele pensar en el día que invadieron el castillo….en la gente que perdí…..en como les fallé a todos…..pero creo que podría intentar portarme mejor con Kamanosuke…va a ser difícil y no sé si lo consiga o si él está dispuesto a ser paciente conmigo después de todo este tiempo, pero…tengo que intentarlo…por su bien…..soy todo lo que le queda…..No pude hacer nada por salvar a Izanami, al menos debo salvar a Kamanosuke…..aunque no sé si pueda conseguirlo debo intentarlo…además, creo que está enfermando….va a necesitar alguien que cuide de él si- uh? Oigo pasos…..debe ser él que ya está de regreso….

Kamanosuke entra a la cueva y camina hacia donde me encuentro. Estoy oculto entre las sombras así que no debe verme bien pero igual me busca con la vista. Yo en cambio puedo verle bien….está vistiendo un abrigo que no le pertenece encima, lo habrá robado?...parece familiar….sus mejillas tienen un poco de color y respira agitadamente, debe haber venido a la carrera, por qué?

"Saizou….tenemos que hablar….ahora." la urgencia de su voz me desconcierta….hace mucho que no le oía hablarme así…..hace días que no nos hemos dirigido la palabra en absoluto… A pesar de lo que estaba pensando antes, no puedo controlar esa rabia interna que nace en respuesta a sus palabras….esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba sería…..Al final no hago nada….no quiero decir nada inapropiado para que terminemos peleando….estoy cansado…..Permanezco en mi sitio, volteando el rostro a otra parte. Esto enfurece a Kamanosuke pero no me reclama nada, más bien da un paso más para acercarse a mí.

"Un grupo de soldados a caballo vienen para acá. Me he cruzado con ellos mientras regresaba. Están armados y son muchos. Debemos irnos de aquí en este momento si queremos escapar sin tener que enfrentarles." Soldados? Hacía días que no nos topábamos con ninguno pero no es ninguna sorpresa que sigan detrás nuestro…..esto es de nunca acabar…estoy exhausto…..Como no respondo, Kamanosuke da un paso más hacia mí y coloca algo sobre una de las rocas.

"Toma, es comida. Vas a necesitar de tus fuerzas para poder escapar de esos soldados. Son muchos y no estamos en capacidad de enfrentarles. Es mejor escapar." La ira se apodera de mi nuevamente, para cubrir el dolor que siento por dentro…yo no quiero escapar…por qué tendría que escapar si los demás no lo consiguieron?

"Escapar a dónde?!" digo exasperadamente antes de que pueda detenerme. Lo que en verdad quería decir es _"Escapar, para qué?"_ pero me contuve al final. Se supone que quiero ayudar a Kamanosuke pero en verdad no tengo con qué. No puedo siquiera ayudarme a mí mismo. Kamanosuke debería darse cuenta de que si sigue a mi lado lo único que conseguirá es que le maten conmigo…y yo no deseo eso…..a pesar de todo, quiero salvarle…no puedo perderle a él también…..

"Quería hablarte sobre eso…..Tengo buenas noticias. Si partimos ahora, podemos irnos de Japón por la mañana…Jinpachi nos está esperando en su barco para sacarnos de aquí…..me encontré con él mientras estuve fuera…." …..Jinpachi? Así que él consiguió escapar…por qué es que ha vuelto entonces?...Hn! Ha regresado pro Kamanosuke, estoy seguro. El pirata no es malo y estoy seguro que le ha ofrecido llevarnos a ambos en su barco pero…yo no quiero irme…..Debería sentirme aliviado de contar con un medio para escapar de este infierno pero no me siento así…..merezco estar como estoy ahora….

"Entonces supongo que te vas…..bien por ti…" digo sarcásticamente, sin proponérmelo, al mismo tiempo que me pongo de pie y camino hasta otro rincón de la cueva, pasando por el lado de Kamanosuke, sin mirarle.

"Qué no me escuchaste, idiota?! Dije que él está esperando por AMBOS en su barco! Deja de actuar como un imbécil y alístate para irnos!" Kamanosuke se acerca y me coge del brazo. Actúo sin pensar, sólo controlado por mi ira y le lanzo lejos de mí, botándole al suelo. Kamanosuke aunque se golpea la cabeza con el piso de piedra, no se queda tirado en el suelo como otras veces, esperando a que me vaya, no…..se pone de pie de inmediato y me da un empujón que me hace retroceder unos pasos.

"Ya me harté de tu actitud! Me vas a decir de una vez por todas qué mierda te ocurre! Si me odias merezco saber por qué! Acaso es por haber vuelto para salvar tu trasero?! Es eso?! Pues trágate tu molestia, idiota! Ya te lo dije una vez! Si alguien va a matarte ése seré yo! Así que agarra tus cosas y vámonos!" Kamanosuke me grita con ojos llenos de sentimiento, como hace tiempo no me mira….como antes de todo este desastre…La visita de Jinpachi debe haber provocado este cambio en él….Kamanosuke quiere escapar de aquí para seguir viviendo, pero no lo va a hacer a menos que yo vaya con él….va a morir por mi causa y no puedo permitirle hacer eso….

Sólo hay una manera de salvarle y terminar con este asunto de una vez. Escucho voces a lo lejos, mezcladas con el viento. Los soldados de los que me habló deben estar cerca, buscándonos…..No hay mucho tiempo. Me doy la vuelta para encararle de frente. No me cuesta disimular mi enfado pues en parte sí me siento así….sin embargo, también siento felicidad, como hace tiempo no sentía, pues hay una luz de esperanza….una manera de salvarle…..Cojo la comida que me alcanzó hace un momento y se la aviento a la cara. Kamanosuke se protege y luego voltea verme muy sorprendido.

"No lo sabes ya acaso?! Tú eres la causa por la que todo terminó tan mal! Si no fuera por ti, por lo pésimo que eres en el combate, no habría tenido que volver para salvar tu trasero! Perdí tiempo peleando contra un rival que tú deberías haber derribado en lugar de salvar a Izanami! Dices que sólo vives para pelear, pero ni siquiera sirves para eso! Por qué querría irme con alguien tan inútil como tú?!"

Kamanosuke se queda estupefacto, con la boca algo abierta y veo aliviado que he conseguido mi objetivo…..No es del todo falso lo que acabo de decirle. Por bastante tiempo me sentí así respecto a él, por eso me fui sin pensarlo tras Hanzo, pero ya no creo más eso. Mis palabras le han golpeado fuerte y eso me hace sentir mal pero me reconforta saber que, después de esto, ya no insistirá más en seguirme….espero….aunque también una parte dentro de mí quiere que no se vaya…..

"…yo….yo no te pedí que intervinieras…."

"No tenías que hacerlo…..tu amigo lo hizo por ti. No me creo el cuento de que tú y él no se revuelcan a mis espaldas. Eso explicaría por qué decidió volver por ti. Aunque no veo por qué querría tenerte con él ahora que estás así…" digo señalando en su dirección. Kamanosuke se ve bastante mal a causa de la falta de comida y el frío, pero aún así no deja de ser atractivo…claro que él no necesita saber eso. Él es muy exquisito con su aseo y cuidado personal, le disgusta estar así desarreglado…..ya ni siquiera quiere ver su rostro reflejado en las aguas de la laguna que hay cerca de aquí…..le avergüenza cómo se ve ahora, por eso he dicho esto…Kamanosuke se cubre un poco con el abrigo que lleva encima, y agacha un poco la mirada. Qué estará pensando en estos momentos?...se ve triste….

"…Ana y Kakei también le pidieron que volviera…..querían saber de ti….." no desmiente mis acusaciones y cambia de tema, pero sus palabras me desconciertan un poco. Así que ellos dos escaparon con el pirata…..qué bien…Me entristece saber que todavía piensan en mí….sería mejor que me hubiesen dado por muerto y que siguieran con sus vidas, pero Ana no haría eso…..Por un instante tengo ganas de aceptar la oferta de Kamanosuke para irme con él y Jinpachi, pero mi apatía puede más…no, éste es mi lugar…hasta que no resuelva el embrollo en mi interior, no le hago bien a nadie, aquí o en cualquier otro sitio….no quiero que Ana y Kakei vean en lo que me he convertido…..Kamanosuke debe olvidarme y seguir adelante…..

"Y eso qué?..." Kamanosuke se queda callado, seguramente sin más argumentos para convencerme pero se resiste a marcharse….por Kami…sus sentimientos hacia mí, aquellos que le hacen no querer irse son fuertes aún, a pesar de lo patán que he sido con él…esto me alegra y me entrsitece a la vez. Avanzo hacia la entrada de la cueva y desde allí puedo ver las luces de las antorchas de los soldados. Están demasiado cerca. Si Kamanosuke no se va pronto, no podrá escapar de ellos al barco pirata…..

"Eres un inútil. He tenido que soportar tu presencia por demasiado tiempo, pero ya no deseo hacerlo más. Ni siquiera se me apetece follarte ahora, entonces para que te querría conmigo?...Será mejor que te vayas en este instante o te sacaré a la fuerza…..No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar el pasado….." No puedo verle pues estoy de espaldas a él. Kamanosuke permanece en silencio un rato; luego le escucho moverse detrás de mí y, de repente, pasa por mi costado sin decirme nada. Le veo alejarse en la espesura del bosque..…

No despego la vista de él hasta que desaparece por completo. Sé que debe haberle dolido escuchar lo que le dije pero era la única manera de obligarle a marcharse. Me permito sonreír un poco ahora que Kamanosuke está lejos, escapando rumbo a su salvación. No sé cuánto tiempo permanezco allí pero pronto me doy cuenta que los soldados están peligrosamente cerca. Ahora que ya no tengo responsabilidad alguna sobre la vida de nadie, me siento más ligero. Sin dudarlo, salgo corriendo en dirección opuesta.

El hambre y el frío hacen que mis movimientos no sean tan fluídos como antes, sin embargo eso no interesa. Correré lo más lejos posible, hasta donde me den las fuerzas y, si me atrapan, pelearé hasta el final, y moriré como el guerrero que soy…como debió suceder en el momento que fui derrotado por Hanzo….

**Jinpachi's POV**

Con cada minuto que pasa, mi corazón se acelera un poco más. Ya falta poco para que amanezca y he permanecido despierto toda la noche esperando ver alguna señal de Kamanosuke. No creo que convenza a Saizou de venir pero me gustaría que lo haga, pues Ana está preocupada por él. La noche es fría y ya me he terminado varios cigarrillos para mantenerme caliente mientras espero. El barco está bien escondido pero no podemos bajar la guardia en caso de que alguien venga a husmear por aquí. Como le dije a Kamanosuke, no puedo esperar más que hasta el amanecer.

Me sorprendió ver a Kamanosuke en tan mal estado…..y aún más la manera en que, inconscientemente, buscaba pegarse más a mí, no sólo en busca de calor, sino también de afecto…sólo puedo imaginar lo que deber haber padecido estos 2 años que hemos estado separados. Estaba seguro que Saizou, luego de lo sucedido en Ueda, entraría en un camino autodestructivo alimentado por su culpa…..inútil e innecesario si es que todavía tienes motivos para seguir adelante, pero él es de ese tipo, supongo…..Lo supe desde el momento en que salió corriendo lejos del castillo, dejando a Kamanosuke atrás sin siquiera decirle lo que planeaba hacer.

Aunque estoy seguro que el ninja quería al chico, sus asuntos pendientes siempre iban a causar problemas entre ellos dos. A diferencia de Kamanosuke que prefiere ignorar sus propios problemas para permanecer al lado de la persona a la que quiere, Saizou *gusta* de exteriorizar sus problemas sin importar a quién afecte, e incluso los refleja en la persona más cerca a él, en este caso, Kamanosuke. Ambos tienen problemas, lo admito, pero Saizou no es de los que los dejan ir…se tortura hasta conseguir apaciguar su interior, no antes…..

Ya han pasado dos años….si no ha conseguido calmarse hasta ahora, si no ha conseguido dejar atrás la culpa y la rabia, no hay manera que Kamanosuke le logre convencer en una noche….Fue difícil dejarle partir sabiendo que su conversación son Saizou terminaría mal…que estaba destinado a fracasar…Sólo espero que haya tomado la decisión correcta y le vea aparecer pronto por aquí…ya van a salir los primeros rayos de sol…..Uno de mis hombres, el que está en lo alto del mástil me dice que alguien se acerca. Todos nos ponemos en alerta pues no sabemos de quien pueda tratarse. Poco a poco puedo ver con más claridad la silueta de esa persona….

"Kamanosuke" digo cuando el chico, quien todavía usa mi abrigo, se para delante de mí, en la base de la tabla que sube a la cubierta del barco. Kamanosuke mira al suelo, con ojos tristes y el semblante adusto. Me acerco un poco más para llamar su atención…..ha ocurrido lo que imaginaba….

"Saizou…él no va a venir….." boto mi cigarrillo a un lado, sobre la arena. Ya me esperaba eso. No sé qué decirle para hacerle sentir bien pues no hay palabras, así que no digo nada. Le pido que subamos al barco y él asiente con la cabeza. Le permito subir delante de mí pues el chico se ve mal y temo que-Kamanosuke se tambalea un poco y resbala, casi cayendo por un lado de la tabla, sin embargo le cojo a tiempo.

"Kamanosuke, estás bien?" pregunto mientras coloco más de su peso contra mi pecho pues él no parece poder hacer ningún esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie. Toco su frente y noto que está muy caliente. Fiebre. El frío y el hambre han hecho que enferme…..ya se veía algo enfermo cuando el vi….me pregunto desde cuando se sentiría mal…..

Levanto a Kamanosuke sobre mis brazos y sigo subiendo por la tabla hasta llegar a la cubierta. Mis hombres esperan allí, tensos y algo sorprendidos por ver al chico desmayado entre mis brazos. No siento como si estuviera cargando un hombre adulto…ha perdido mucho peso…..

"Levanten anclas para partir inmediatamente. Haremos una parada en el camino para buscar un sanador. El chico está enfermo y tiene fiebre. Necesita descansar….lleven agua fría, paños, cobertores y comida a mi habitación, inmediatamente." Mis hombres se ponen a trabajar mientras yo me dirijo a mi cuarto para depositar a Kamanosuke sobre mi cama. Necesita ropas nuevas y un baño también…..en la isla donde pararemos para ver a un sanador, le llevaré a los baños conmigo…no parece tener nada muy grave pero es mejor no confiarse demasiado…..sería absurdo que sobreviviera todo aquello para venir a morir aquí en mi barco…..

Siento el barco moverse y respiro ya más calmado pues sé que estamos a salvo, de regreso a donde me esperan mi mujer y mi hija…Espero que Kamanosuke decida quedarse en el barco una vez que se recupere….me gusta su compañía y no quisiera tener que dejarle ir ahora…..No sé que pasará por la cabeza de Saizou, cómo para abandonar al chico y la oportunidad de ser feliz con él por una culpa desmedida….pero no estoy en posición de juzgar, ya no vale la pena tampoco….nunca me agradó pero espero que consiga la paz que busca en alguna parte…..ya sea en esta vida o la siguiente…..

-FIN-

* * *

_Ahora sólo queda el epílogo :)_

_Sí, sé que fue un final triste pero así son las tragedias :´( Sin embargo todavía queda el epílogo y allí podrán ver que el sol siempre sale después de la tormenta. El tiempo cura las heridas y bueno…estar en compañía de otros ayuda con eso._

_Hasta la próxima semana!_


	33. Epilogue

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / lemon_

* * *

**Kamanosuke's POV**

"Te tienes que ir tan temprano? Todavía ni siquiera haz desayunado." Digo algo soñoliento, todavía bajo las sábanas de la cama de Jinpachi quien tiene una de sus manos en mi nuca y juega con mis cabellos. El movimiento al lado de mí fue lo que me despertó, más que el que Jinpachi esté jugando con mis cabellos….a él le gusta hacer aquello y a mí me relaja. Estamos echados de lado sobre la cama, frente a frente, así que puedo ver su rostro contento.

"Sí, el sitio al que voy está fuera de la ciudad así que debo partir temprano. Comeré algo en el camino…" no es por eso que pregunto…..quería quedarme un rato más acostado aquí envuelto entre sus brazos…..todavía está oscuro y afuera hace frío…..es un día gris y deprimente, le quiero conmigo…..si se marcha ya no será lo mismo aunque me quede recostado bajo las sábanas….Jinpachi me da un beso en la frente, aparta las sábanas que le cubren teniendo cuidado de no destaparme a mí también, y se pone de pie. Está desnudo, al igual que yo, luego de una agradable de noche juntos…desde aquí puedo ver cada parte de su cuerpo mientras se asea y pone la ropa.

Han pasado 3 años desde que dejáramos Japón…..aunque no lo parece. Jinpachi volvió a ofrecerme formar parte de su tripulación y yo acepté de inmediato…..nunca había estado fuera de Japón así que lo más seguro era permanecer a su lado pues él se manejaba muy bien en estas tierras extrañas para mí….además…..no tenía otros planes….antes ya había decidido irme con él pues me gusta mucho su compañía…somos amigos….así que me pareció lo mejor.

Aunque pasamos mucho tiempo en el barco, viajando, volvemos seguido a ver a su familia. Su mujer Ana y su hija Nanako (quien ya tiene 4 años) no viajan con nosotros pues es peligroso para la niña. Kakei se queda con ellas. El tío ya no puede viajar debido a una lesión en la pierna que sufrió en el ataque a Ueda, pero pelea bien, por eso se queda. Solamente yo acompaño a Jinpachi en sus viajes….y Verónica por su puesto. La isla en la que se quedan no está muy poblada y está bastante alejada de Japón así que ellos 3 están seguros allí. Jinpachi siempre le trae algo a su hija de cada sitio que visitamos…..en estos 3 años he visto cosas que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que existían…ha sido emocionante….

Jinpachi no sólo me ha enseñado a ser un pirata, sino también a ser un mejor guerrero. Hace tiempo le pregunté si me creía un inútil para el combate, recordando las palabras que me dijo Saizou la última vez que nos vimos…por su puesto que le conté lo que sucedió ese día y lo que Saizou me dijo sobre que fue Jinpachi quien le mandó a ayudarme cuando me enfrentaba a Tenzen…quería saber si él entonces me consideraba un inútil también….

"_No es así, Kamanosuke. Tú eres un guerrero fuerte y habilidoso, siempre he pensado eso de ti. Sólo que te falta estrategia y técnica, entrenamiento especial para sacar más provecho de ese poder tuyo, nada más. Saizou fue injusto al decirte esas cosas pues no puede compararse contigo. Tú aprendiste a pelear por tu cuenta, a la fuerza, para subsistir. En cambio él recibió entrenamiento especial por años para convertirse en ninja…..no es lo mismo…."_

Para probarlo, Jinpachi comenzó a entrenarme personalmente. No es un maestro indulgente, de hecho es bastante severo y mandón, pero es divertido entrenar con él…..me _premia_ cuando hago un buen trabajo. Creo que he mejorado mi técnica, como él dice. Además, mi habilidad especial es muy útil aquí. Gracias a mí podemos ir a donde queramos pues puedo manipular el viento a mi antojo….no me siento como un inútil, ya no…..

Sería mentir decir que no pienso en Saizou cuando sí lo hago, sólo que ya no lo hago tan seguido como al inicio….han pasado tantas cosas desde que abandoné Japón….la vida de pirata es muy agitada, siempre hay algo que hacer o algo ocurre, así que no tengo tiempo para estar *soñando despierto*. Y las veces en que no pasa nada las aprovechamos para divertirnos. Jinpachi siempre organiza festejos en el barco, con mucho alcohol y comida, y la paso tan bien que a veces él tiene que arrastrarme de vuelta al cuarto…..donde continuamos la celebración…..así que hay muchas otras cosas que ocupan mi mente ahora más que pensar en un muerto…..sí, aunque al principio me costó aceptarlo, comprendo bien ahora que Saizou está muerto…su final luego de que le dejara no puede haber sido otro….además, preguntando por allí, fue eso lo que averiguamos….

Si bien formo parte de su tripulación, mi situación es especial pues no duermo abajo, con los demás piratas….yo tengo mi propio cuarto, el que antes ocupaba Kakei…soy el segundo al mando…..aunque casi no uso mi habitación, por lo menos no para dormir, pero allí guardo mis cosas….Todas las noches las paso en el camarote del capitán…..la habitación de Jinpachi pues dormimos juntos…..no siempre tenemos sexo o voy exclusivamente para eso, no…nos divertimos a solas de muchas maneras…conversando…..a veces el día ha sido tan agotador que sólo llegamos allí tarde en la noche y nos acostamos de frente en la cama para dormir…no le incomoda que me acurruque a su lado, nunca le ha incomodado, así que me resulta más cómodo dormir con él…

Cuando llegué al barco estaba muy enfermo…..el día que dejé Japón…lo primero que recuerdo es a Jinpachi parado esperando por mí frente a su barco, luego de eso nada….La siguiente vez que abrí mis ojos estaba recostado en la cama de Jinpachi y él estaba sentado a mi lado, cambiando el paño húmedo sobre mi cabeza…..estaba cuidando de mí…

"_Tienes una fiebre algo elevada, esto ayudará a bajarla un poco. Vamos a detenernos en una isla pronto y voy a traer un sanador para que te vea y te dé algo pues estás enfermo. No te preocupes, vas a ponerte bien. Sólo descansa y deja que me ocupe de todo."_ Fue lo que me dijo apenas abrí los ojos. A pesar de la fiebre tenía mucho frío, así que Jinpachi me cubrió con frazadas para que deje de temblar. No sé si se quedó a mi lado todo el tiempo que estuve inconsciente, pero cada vez que abría los ojos, él estaba allí.

Como había prometido, trajo un sanador para que me revise. Jinpachi compró la medicina y se aseguró que la tome todos los días. Me llevó a asearme en unos baños bastante elegantes, por el agua caliente, y me compró ropa nueva. Se aseguró de que comiera bien pues decía que si quería recuperarme mi cuerpo necesitaba de comida…..Me cuidó todo el tiempo que demoramos en llegar hasta la isla donde esperaba su familia y Kakei. Nunca nadie había cuidado así de mí y, sorprendentemente, no me molestó que lo hiciera…ya antes lo había hecho….esta vez se lo permití sin protestar pues en verdad lo necesitaba….me sentía muy mal…..en ese entonces no tenía fuerzas para nada…..ni el ánimo….Me sentía pésimo por lo de Saizou, lo que me dijo, lo que vivimos esos meses…..el que tuviera que dejarle ir…..su muerte…..le extrañaba mucho y me dolía recordarle, pero no me arrepentía el haberme marchado…..no quería morir allí, morir así….

Cuando llegamos a la isla ya me sentía algo mejor, y por insistencia de Jinpachi, bajé del barco para que pudiera descansar en su casa y conocer a su hija…..hubiese preferido quedarme en el barco pero no podía rechazar su hospitalidad….se lo debía, creo…..Allí terminé de recuperarme del todo, bajo los cuidados no sólo de Jinpachi sino, extrañamente, también de Kakei. El tío me traía mis alimentos todos los días, sin falta, pues yo no podía dejar mi habitación hasta recuperarme del todo (sí, allí también tengo un cuarto sólo para mí)….así me lo había indicado el sanador….tampoco tenía las ganas de hacerlo…..Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos me preguntó por Saizou aunque estoy seguro que Jinpachi les contó parte de lo que le dije para explicar el que Saizou no haya venido con nosotros…

Tengo que admitir que la hija de Jinpachi es bonita y agradable, para ser una niña. Cuando la conocí aquel día, tan sólo tenía un año así que no era para nada divertida tenerla cerca….todavía no me entretiene mucho pero al menos ya no sólo aplaude y hace ruidos que no entiendo. Ya está grande así que puede hablar y caminar como una persona normal. Nunca me llamaron la atención los niños, pero supongo que la hija de Jinpachi no está mal. Tendrá los ojos y el cabello de su madre, pero habla y se comporta como su padre, así que me agrada….aunque sea un poco. Jinpachi me confía su cuidado algunas veces y no puedo decir que no, así que ella y yo nos hemos visto forzados a llevarnos bien….claro que a ella se le dio naturalmente, no entiendo por qué! Desde que me vio insiste en permanecer todo el tiempo conmigo! No me la puedo quitar de encima, tsk!

Qué se le va a hacer…..como dije, la niña no está mal, además, Jinpachi le ha enseñado que se refiera a mí como su tío, lo cual detesto, pero ya es muy tarde para decirle que no lo haga. Nunca pensé que alguien se referiría a mí como tío Kamanosuke…..suena horrible….suena a viejo…no me gusta pero a Jinpachi le hace feliz que su hija me considere su familia…no soy solo yo, a Kakei también le dice tío pero al viejo no le incomoda, más bien se pone super contento cada vez que la niña le llama así…..Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme ahora que estoy con ellos….Ana no opina nada al respecto….debo admitir que para ser una perra fría desde que la conocí, es una excelente madre….y ése no es cumplido que digo a la ligera. La niña le quiere mucho y ella le cuida en todo momento y le trata como si fuera un tesoro….nunca antes le había visto sonreírle tan dulcemente a nadie…no creí que fuese capaz de eso….

Luego que me recuperara de mi enfermedad en la isla, volvimos al barco para comerciar en otras islas y en el continente. Todavía estaba algo desanimado pero Jinpachi, con mucha paciencia debo admitir, me ayudó a superarlo. Mientras me entrenaba y me enseñaba sobre la vida como pirata y mis funciones como su segundo al mando, me hizo tomar interés en las cosas a mi alrededor…no tengo otra forma de explicarlo. Poco a poco la apatía que me envolvía fue desapareciendo y mi mente se fue despejando para concentrarse exclusivamente en lo que tenía al frente, en mi nueva vida…..la cual me gusta un montón.

Luego de varias semanas así, ya me sentía lo suficientemente bien y estaba completamente inmerso en mi rol dentro del barco. Me sentía de maravilla pero todavía me parecía que faltaba algo. Hasta ese momento, la relación entre Jinpachi y yo había sido totalmente amical. En verdad, SÓLO habíamos hecho cosas de amigos, nada de sexo….ni siquiera se me había insinuado como hacía antes y yo suponía que se debía a que ahora tenía una mujer….tenía a Ana…..Como estaba prohibido de acostarme con los miembros de la tripulación (eran mis subordinados, no iba a hacerlo con ellos tampoco, y además ninguno me gustaba tanto) pensé en buscar al alguien en algún bar, alguien a quien preferiblemente no volvería a ver.

No quería lo de antes, sexo violento ni nada por el estilo. Tampoco quería acurrucarme con un desconocido ni nada de esas tonterías (además es una de las cosas que te llevan a la tumba antes de tiempo….bajar la guardia así con un desconocido). Sólo quería una aventura de una noche para calmar mis ímpetus. Llegué a ir al bar y hasta conocí a un tipo bastante atractivo pero al final no me fui con él…me di cuenta que tampoco quería acostarme con cualquiera…necesitaba intimidad y eso no me lo iba a dar un extraño…..

Pasé días observando de lejos a Jinapchi, recorriendo su cuerpo con mis ojos, sus movimientos, en especial cuando nos íbamos a bañar juntos…me masturbaba de noche, en la soledad de mi habitación, reviviendo los encuentros que habíamos tenido antes, mordiéndome los labios para no ser escuchado pues nuestras habitaciones están muy cerca una de la otra. Fue insufrible! Finalmente me di por vencido y, aún sabiendo que podía rechazarme ya que él tenía mujer ahora, fui a buscarle una noche a su habitación…

_Flashback_

"_Kamanosuke, te puedo oír...no necesitas caminar sigilosamente, tan sólo ven hasta aquí y dime lo que ocurre." Menciona Jinpachi desde su cama, donde está echado. La luz que entra por la ventanita es escasa pero al menos me deja ver su silueta. Me acerco rápidamente hasta él y me siento en el borde la cama, a su lado. Sin decir palabra, me quito el polo y los pantalones rápidamente, levanto un poco las sábanas que le cubren y me meto dentro para recostarme a medias sobre él. Atrapo su boca en un beso y meto una de mis manos debajo de sus pantalones (lo único que lleva puesto) para coger su verga._

"_Si quieres que me vaya, sólo dilo." Digo agitadamente antes de atrapar su boca en otro beso. Me va a doler si me pide que me vaya, pero no creo que se moleste conmigo por intentar seducirle, así que vale la pena intentarlo. Continúo besando a Jinpachi, poniendo toda la pasión que siento en el beso, saboreando sus labios e invadiendo su cavidad con mi lengua, mientras estimulo su verga con mi mano, cariñosa y desesperadamente, consiguiendo que se yerga de a pocos. Jinpachi no me aparta pero tampoco corresponde a mi be-una de sus manos se coloca detrás de mi cabeza y pega más nuestros rostros. Pronto su lengua llena mi boca y siento que me falta el aliento….._

"_Por qué querría que te fueras?" menciona dejando ir por unos segundos mi boca, para luego colocar su otra mano sobre uno de mis glúteos para acariciarle y apretujarle deliciosamente. Su polla está muy hinchada ahora y se frota contra mi mano mientras que la punta me hinca el abdomen…..no puedo evitar gemir y frotar mi cuerpo contra el suyo en excitación…..he extrañado esto…Jinpachi me rodea con sus brazos y pronto yo estoy de espaldas sobre la cama y él encima de mí. Le veo unos segundos a los ojos antes de rodear su cuello con mis manos para atraparle nuevamente en un beso…._

"_...y…y A-na?..." digo jadeante mientras Jinpachi pasa a besar y chupar mi cuello, hasta descender a mi pecho. Cuando atrapa uno de mis pezones con sus dientes, gimo alto y abro más las piernas para permitirle acomodarse mejor entre ellas….esto es exquisito!...no puedo pensar con claridad pero necesito saber….no quiero estropearle nada ni que se arrepienta luego…..no quiero cagarla como otras veces…..no con él….._

"_Ella ya piensa que me acuesto contigo, no te mortifiques por eso….Te vi rondar el bar el otro día…..encontraste algo allí?" la voz de Jinpachi se oye distinta pero no puedo ver sus ojos….respondo que no a la vez que gimo alto cuando él succiona y hace un truco con su lengua sobre mi pezón que me hace ver estrellas. Jinpachi sólo responde con un breve "bien" y continúa estimulando mi cuerpo…._

_Si Ana no tiene problemas con que me coja a su esposo, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Tampoco voy a ir y mencionárselo de frente, eso sería estúpido, así que no hay problema…..necesito esto…..Luego de varios minutos de apasionados besos y caricias, ya no aguanto más y se lo hago saber a Jinpachi. Él levanta mis caderas, yo separo más mis piernas, y pronto siento su polla clavarse dentro de mí…..me llena por completo y me hace temblar de placer…un placer tan familiar. Jinpachi me mira a los ojos mientras me folla dando estocadas largas, profundas y potentes. En sus ojos puedo ver lo mucho que me desea y eso me hace llegar al límite._

_Me corro allí mismo pero él no se detiene. Mientras continúa dándose placer dentro de mi cuerpo, con estocadas cada vez más rápidas, besa mi frente, mis párpados, mis mejillas…acaricia mis cabellos y mis muslos….su aliento y roncos gruñidos llegan a mi oídos y me deleitan…al poco rato siento su semilla llenarme por dentro y exhalo satisfecho….._

_Fin del flashback_

Desde entonces ya no he vuelto a mi habitación a dormir. A veces tenemos sexo más de una vez y nos quedamos conversando un rato antes de continuar….me gusta mucho, la pasamos muy bien….además me resulta fácil dormir cuando él me tiene cogido entre sus brazos, para despertar así la mañana siguiente….nunca se va sin decirme que se marcha, aunque tenga que despertarme para eso….creo que le amo, en un modo distinto a como amé a Saizou, no estoy seguro…..aunque definitivamente es más que un amigo para mí….más que un amigo con beneficios…..aún sin el sexo, me gusta la intimidad que me da, los mimos, todo…..me compra regalos inclusive, como hace con Ana, sólo porque sí…..me trata más como su pareja más que otra cosa….

Los tripulantes de la nave saben de nosotros, que somos amantes, pero esto no parece incomodarles ni me tratan diferente por esa razón. _"Tú haces al capitán feliz, eso es bueno." _Me dijeron alguna vez los otros cuando les pregunté del tema. Al parecer, desde que Jinpachi formara una familia con Ana, su *mal humor* como le dicen ellos, se ha mostrado con más frecuencia…..puedo darles la razón en eso. Jinpachi no se desquita con sus hombres pero a ellos no les gusta verle así, de mal humor, por lo que les parece bien que me tenga a mí para ponerle contento de nuevo. No sé de qué pelean él y Ana, pero cuando lo hacen, que no es muy frecuente, Jinpachi aparece en el barco con el ceño fruncido, lo que no es muy típico de él. Esos días, nadie quiere acercársele e importunarle, salvo yo, pues conozco la manera más efectiva de quitarle ese mal humor.

Me pongo uno de esos trajes que le gusta verme usar, trajes de mujer, extranjeros; me arreglo más que de costumbre, como a él le gusta verme, y voy a buscarle a su habitación. No tardo mucho en romper sus defensas y le hago olvidar sus problemas consiguiendo que se concentre sólo en mí. Es emocionante. Dejo que use mi cuerpo como a él le place demostrándole lo mucho que lo disfruto, accediendo a cumplir cualquiera de sus caprichos, sólo para hacerle feliz. Jinpachi me folla más duro en estas ocasiones, pero nunca es violento conmigo ni me agrede, sólo me lo hace más duro como descargando todas sus emociones conmigo. Dice mi nombre más veces también, mientras besa, mordisquea y succiona mi cuello, mis muslos, mi pecho…..a la vez que sus manos recorren cada centímetro de su cuerpo, marcándome como suyo, cogiéndome posesivamente….disfruto mucho de estas ocasiones…..no me siento utilizado pues al final no me desecha luego de haberme usado y estar satisfecho. Una vez que está calmado, me coge ente sus brazos y me acaricia, más que de costumbre, creo que para asegurarse que estoy bien….esos días es difícil ocultar luego los chupetones en mi cuello….los demás los cubre la ropa por lo menos….Eso es lo distinto; normalmente no marca mi cuerpo así pero en esas ocasiones, las marcas me duran unos días…..

Jinpachi termina de ponerse sus ropas y coge sus armas una a una para partir de inmediato…no es perfecto pero es un buen hombre, Ana debe haberse dado cuenta y por eso decidió formar una familia con él…..Yo tengo la suerte de haberle conocido, me salvó de morir. Ha sido muy bueno conmigo y no sé como agradecérselo. Me trata bien y me ha dado una forma de vida con la que me siento cómodo….con la que estoy feliz….estoy seguro que de no ser por él ya estaría metros bajo tierra…..Jinpachi se acerca para despedirse de mí con un beso en la frente pero yo atrapo sus labios con los míos. El beso es lento y prolongado, lleno de ese sentimiento parecido al amor que tengo hacia él. Jinpachi, aunque sorprendido, responde al beso de inmediato…es un beso tierno y apasionado…..luego de un rato, le dejo ir….

"…Kamanosuke…." Dice mi nombre pero se queda callado de repente, como no sabiendo qué decir a continuación. Está bien, no esperaba que dijera nada. El haberle dejado así de sorprendido es suficiente para mí. Hecho de nuevo mi cabeza sobre la almohada pero no dejo de verle….me hace sonreír por dentro verle tan confundido por mi causa…..

"…qué te parece si salimos a comer fuera? Este sitio es interesante y conozco un lugar que te va a gustar. Podemos cenar en el pueblo, visitar los baños de ese lugar y pasar la noche allí. Esta región es conocida por sus artesanos, seguramente habrá en el pueblo algo que quieras comprar mientras vamos allí. Qué dices?"

"pensé que no había tiempo para eso, que debíamos partir temprano mañana." Digo levantando mi cabeza de la almohada. Jinpachi va a ocuparse personalmente de unos negocios fuera del pueblo casi todo el día mientras yo me encargo de las cosas en el barco. Y mañana hay que partir temprano a otro lugar. Es una época muy ocupada del año.

"Deja que yo me encargue de los detalles. Terminaré con lo que tengo que hacer lo más pronto que pueda para poder tener la noche libre. Nos merecemos un descanso también luego de tantos días laborando. El lugar del que te hablo no está lejos del barco así que no tendremos problemas en partir mañana temprano luego de pasar la noche en la posada. Tú sólo espérame listo cuando regrese, de acuerdo?" Jinpachi me besa en la mejilla y sale por la puerta luego que yo respondiera entusiásticamente que estaré esperando por él….

Ya no puedo dormir de la emoción! Iré a la cocina mejor por algo de comer, luego de que me vista desde luego….compraré un kimono en el pueblo, pues la última vez que usé uno, Jinpachi no pudo quitarme los ojos de encima todo el rato que lo tuve puesto…tal vez hasta le pida que me amarre a la cama como la otra vez, para que me folle así….A mi me excita mucho, estar completamente inmovilizado y a su merced y sé que en el fondo él lo disfruta bastante también aunque nunca me lo pida, pues es algo que estoy seguro no hace con Ana…..

Voy a hacer que lo disfrute tanto que pronto va a ser él quien me lo pida seguido, jeje. Jinpachi es muy bueno con los amarres, ya me lo ha demostrado antes, así que no debería desaprovechar esa cualidad suya…..tal vez hasta consiga que me ponga esa mordaza tan extraña que me colocó una vez para que no hiciera mucho ruido…..no se lo he dicho, pero le he cogido un gusto a esa cosa luego que la usara conmigo en aquella ocasión….oh, sí! Ya no veo la hora de que sea de noche!

**Ana's POV**

"Así que tú y el pirata han formado una familia, uh?...Felicidades…" a pesar de la poca emoción en sus palabras, sé que es sincero….está contento por mí, únicamente que el pesar en su corazón le impide demostrarlo abiertamente….comprendo muy bien cómo es eso…..

"Tu hija debe ser tan linda como tú eras de niña. Ya me imagino como la celará Jinpachi cuando ella sea mayor. Pobre del tipo que pose sus ojos en ella! …Y dime….piensan darle un hermanito o hermanita?" Saizou se apoya mejor en el árbol. Lo quiere disimular hablando pero le duele el muñón que ahora es su brazo derecho, aquel con el que manejaba su espada…..ya ha pasado tiempo desde que perdiera el brazo pero el dolor no se va….tal vez no lo haga nunca pues es un recordatorio constante de lo que sucedió….

"Sí, Jinpachi adora a su hija pero estoy segura que como todo hombre, también desea tener un hijo varón…..estoy segura que el bebé que espero va a ser hombre…..mi instinto me lo dice…."

"Estás embarazada?!" exclama Saizou con más emoción de la que le he escuchado demostrar desde que llegó y eso me hace sonreír. Desde que naciera Nanako, sonreír ya no se me hace difícil como antes….seguramente porque ahora tengo razones para hacerlo….mi hija merece saber lo feliz que ella me hace….Le muestro a Saizou un poco de mi abdomen ligeramente hinchado y él lo mira sorprendido. Creo que a pesar de haberle revelado que tengo una hija, no estaba convencido de que ya fuera madre…por ilógico que suene…..hace 5 años que no nos vemos, todo ha cambiado desde entonces…..Le comento que Jinpachi todavía no sabe nada pues me he ido de la isla antes de informarle. Se va a poner muy contento, como cuando le anuncié que estaba embarazada de nuestra hija.

"Estoy seguro que la noticia le va a hacer feliz, pero….no te ha preguntado por qué es que te has ido así de repente?" Yo río involuntariamente…..la cara que pone es de lo más cómica. De la sorpresa se ha olvidado que le duele el muñón.

"Sí que me ha preguntado pero no le he dicho nada, sólo le he dicho que son asuntos personales. Él confía en mí y no se mete en mis cosas al igual que yo no me meto en las suyas. Él, Kakei y Kamanosuke se han quedado cuidando de Nanako así que no estoy preocupada por ella. Jinpachi es un padre amoroso y responsable, y los otros dos cuidan de mi hija muy bien, no podría haberle dejado en mejores manos." A la mención de Kamanosuke, el semblante de Saizou cambia….tal vez haya decidido mantenerme callada tiempo atrás, fingiendo ignorancia para dejar que Saizou resuelva sus asuntos solo, pero ya no más.

"Hace tiempo que sé de la relación entre ustedes dos, no tienes que ocultármelo más. Kamanosuke está bien ahora. Puedes preguntar por él si así lo deseas." Saizou no se muestra sorprendido ni enfadado ni nada. Desvía la mirada como pretendiendo desinterés pero en sus ojos veo que es una batalla perdida…

"Estamos hablando de la misma persona? No me imagino cómo es que tú dejarías a tu hija con él…..nunca me dio la impresión que le estimaras o confiaras tanto en él…" así que quiere resistirse, en fin…terco….

"Y estás en lo cierto, nunca confié en él, pero la gente cambia….yo he cambiado y también Kamanosuke, aunque cueste creerlo….ya no es un chiquillo de 19 años….mantiene muchas características que lo definen como él pero es fiable. Claro que al principio no quería aceptarlo. Mi hija lo es todo para mí, no estaba dispuesta a dejarle en manos de alguien tan errático como él pero Jinpachi me terminó por convencer…..hizo que ella le llamara tío y, bueno, como su tío, Kamanosuke se merecía una oportunidad…."

_Flashback_

_Me paro detrás de unos arbustos desde donde puedo observar -sin ser vista- a Kamanosuke con mi hija. Kakei todavía no regresa así que están los dos solos. Jinpachi pronto se va a dar cuenta que me he escabullido del hospedaje donde me dejó y vendrá a buscarme aquí, seguramente contrariado porque le haya dejado allá, solo, en nuestra salida de pareja, para venir a chequear a Kamanosuke mientras cuida de nuestra hija._

"_Mira tío! Una mariposa! No es linda?!" dice alegremente mi hijita, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras señala una bella mariposa que se ha posado sobre una de las flores. Se ve tan dulce así! Kamanosuke está sentado sobre una roca, con las piernas semicruzadas y con su cara apoyada en una de sus manos, dándole la espalda a mi hija, observándole de lado, aburrido. Posa sus ojos por un segundo en la mariposa, le dice que no toque a ese bicho y vuelve a voltear el rostro, visiblemente aburrido y fastidiado….este hombre!_

_Mi hija sigue señalándole cosas para llamar su atención pero Kamanosuke no le hace mucho caso. No podría ser un poco más considerado con mi pequeña? Jinpachi está loco si piensa que le voy a permitir al chico cuidar de mi hija otra vez. No comprendo por qué, pero a pesar de su trato indiferente, mi hija no desiste de llamar la atención de Kamanosuke. Siempre le busca conversación, y le abraza cuando regresa de algún viaje junto con su padre, aunque él otro no le corresponda con el mismo entusiasmo. Uh? Unos muchachitos que he visto rondar por el pueblo se acercan a mi hija y ella les saluda amablemente, sin embargo, veo en los rostros de estos niños que no han venido con buenas intenciones._

"_Mi mamá dice que tu mamá y tú no son como la gente normal. Dice que son demonios pues tienen los ojos azules y el cabello de un color extraño. Debe ser verdad pues no conozco a nadie más así….los demonios tienen marcas en su cuerpo. Quítate la ropa para que podamos ver cómo es un demonio, vamos!" las palabras de esos niños me hacen temblar de furia y veo rojo! No puedo creer que gente tan estúpida viva aquí. Cuando creí que ya había escapado de eso…..Nanako luce asustada, no voy a permitir que sufra lo que tuve que padecer yo de joven! No dejaré que le atormenten y se repita la historia._

""_Qué estupideces son esas, uh?! No vuelvan a repetir eso si no quieren que les corte el cuello!...Háganme enfadar y verán como es en verdad un demonio, niños idiotas! Después de cortarles las cabezas iré con la idiota de tu madre y le cortaré la cabeza también…." Kamanosuke avanza peligrosamente sobre los niños y estos huyen gritando y llorando, pidiendo perdón a gritos. No habla en broma. Una vez que se han ido, la cara de Kamanosuke vuelve a ser la de hace un rato, de aburrimiento y él se sienta de nuevo sobre la roca. Mi hija le da las gracias por hacer que esos niños malos se marchen pero Kamanosuke escasamente le responde._

"_Tío…..es verdad que mis ojos son extraños? Como los de un demonio?" no sé cual espero que sea la respuesta que le vaya a dar Kamanosuke pero definitivamente no tengo muchas expectativas…._

"_Tus ojos no tienen nada de malo. Solo son ojos, por Kami! No sé por qué tanto alboroto! Lo mismo con tu cabello. No pienses en lo que te dijeron, siempre va a haber gente estúpida que cree en esa mierda de los demonios cuando ve a gente distinta….Sólo mantente alejado de ellos y estarás bien…..Sería bueno que aprendieras a defenderte pero eso depende de tu padre….Mientras tanto, grita y yo me encargaré de ellos si estoy cerca…degollar a unos cuantos idiotas sería lo más divertido que hiciese mientras estoy aquí en esta isla…..todo es muy aburrido…." mi hija corre hasta donde está sentado Kamanosuke y le abraza. Él le palmotea levemente la espalda visiblemente incómodo por su gesto de afecto y eso me causa gracia._

"_Entonces te gusta el color de mis ojos? A mí me gustan mucho tus ojos…son lindos….tu cabello también pues es rojo y muy suave! Me dejas tocarlo otra vez?" Kamanosuke le mira contrariado, murmurando bajito "sigues con eso!" y también "al menos en eso te pareces a tu padre…" antes de dejarle, muy brevemente, a Nanako, tocar su cabello._

"_Tus ojos están bien….me recuerdan a los de tu madre, pero supongo que están bien….son del color del cielo y del mar….de esos mares claros que hemos visitado tu padre y yo, no éste que es todo oscuro, así que son bonitos…." Sus palabras me dejan estupefacta. Nunca creí que escucharía eso de su boca….lo mismo que me dijo Saizou hace mucho tiempo atrás…..casi lo mismo que me dijo Jinpachi poco antes de aceptar convertirme en su pareja….Nanako sonríe feliz y continúa jugando a su alrededor…..creo que todo va a estar bien por aquí, así que mejor regreso al pueblo….Jinpachi ya debe haberse dado cuenta que me he marchado…_

"_Tío! Siempre pareces como molesto, dime que te gusta para dártelo y ponerte contento!" Kamanosuke sonríe perversamente como pensando algo que no debe…..qué pien—_

"_Algo que me guste?...mmmm….Me gusta tu padre….bueno, una parte de tu padre en especial, su ver-"_

"_Kamanosuke!" grita Kakei a todo pulmón, asustándonos a todos. Kakei le llama la atención diciéndole que no debe hablar de esa manera delante de la niña. Kamanosuke se queja y le llama aburrido y aguafiestas, enfurruñándose como haría un niño….se defiende diciendo que no planeaba terminar la frase…. Kakei no le cree…Ambos comienzan a discutir, no muy fuerte pero sí haciendo muchos gestos. Nanako se ríe de todo el alboroto y le aclara a Kamanosuke que no se refería a personas, sino a algo que pudiera darle….algo material….._

"_yo también" responde Kamanosuke, ganándose un lapo en la nuca por parte de Kakei. Los reclamos airados de Kamanosuke rivalizan con las exclamaciones escandalizadas de Kakei. Decido retirarme de allí ahora que sé que todo va a estar bien. Cuando regreso al pueblo, Jinpachi está esperando por mí en la entrada. _

"_Te dije que nada malo iba a suceder" comenta sonriendo ampliamente…..a veces me molesta que tenga razón pero esta vez no. Supongo que se merece una recompensa por haber esperado que volviera, así que le digo que podemos pasar la noche en el pueblo, sólo los dos, como él tanto me había estado insistiendo…..no puedo expresar lo contento que eso le pone…._

_Fin del flashback_

Saizou me mira incrédulo, seguramente preguntándose cómo es que las cosas han evolucionado de esta manera. También me parece que se aguanta las ganas de reírse. Kamanosuke habrá cambiado pero en muchos aspectos sigue siendo el mismo. Por cómo me mira, sé cuál va a ser su siguiente pregunta.

"No te molesta que Kamanosuke y Jinapchi estén…"

"Teniendo sexo?" él asiente con la cabeza. "No, desde hace mucho que no…..Jinpachi me ama y tiene una hija conmigo. Es un hombre de principios así que no me va abandonar por nadie, menos por Kamanosuke. No me siento amenazada por él tampoco. Si no es por mí, Jinpachi se quedará conmigo por el bien de sus hijos que aún son pequeños…..Al menos involucrándose con Kamanosuke no hay riesgo de que mi esposo se meta con alguna otra mujer….No pienso que lo haría pero al menos ya no hay esa posibilidad pues Kamanosuke le mantiene satisfecho en mi ausencia…..también aleja a las tipas que quieren acercarse a mi esposo….."

"y eso está bien? es suficiente para ti?"

"Lo es. Jinpachi ha demostrado ser un buen padre y un esposo considerado, le amo por eso y no pienso arriesgarme a que venga otra y me lo arrebate o le aleje de su familia. Mis hijos le necesitan y yo haría lo que fuese por ellos. Tú no viste el estado en que volvió Kamanosuke luego de que abandonara Japón…luego que te dejara…..parecía un fantasma….cuando Jinpachi me contó lo que había sucedido con ustedes, y entendí bien por qué estaba así….no pensé que se recuperaría, pero lo hizo y en buena parte se debe a que Kamanosuke consigue la intimidad que necesita de mi esposo. Eso le da estabilidad. Mi hija estima mucho a su tío y se pondría muy triste si algo malo llega a sucederle…por eso no quiero ver al chico así de nuevo…..por el bien de ella…." Saizou se queda en silencio unos segundos, sobando un poco su muñón, antes de responder, casi como en un susurro…

"…entonces…..es feliz ahora? Viviendo así….." respondo que creo que sí lo es.

Saizou voltea el rostro por completo y no puedo ver la expresión que pone. Todo esto debe afectarle mucho….escuchar lo que ha sido de la vida de su antiguo amante, cómo ha conseguido salir adelante sin él…..Me sorprendió mucho recibir una carta suya luego de años de no tener noticias de él….de creerle muerto. Me pidió que nos reuniéramos y aquí estoy, aunque todavía no me ha dicho por qué quería que nos reunamos. Creo que él tampoco lo sabe, sólo necesitaba hacerlo para continuar también….para saber qué camino seguir. Me contó que luego que Kamanosuke se fuera, fue perseguido por un grupo de soldados. Escapó de ellos durante semanas, pero al final le dieron alcance. Luchó con todas fuerzas pensando que sería su última batalla y aunque consiguió sobrevivir, perdió el brazo y su espada en el enfrentamiento. Casi al borde de la muerte, una campesina le encontró y curó sus heridas….vive con ella desde entonces…

"Quieres que vayamos a verle? A Kamanosuke, me refiero? También me gustaría que conocieras a mi hija….." Saizou voltea a verme y, aunque ya me lo esperaba, me entristece saber la respuesta por la mirada que me da…aunque quiere hacerlo, no lo va a hacer…

"No….es mejor que no le vea….es mejor que crea que morí…..Kamanosuke tiene una vida hecha por su cuenta y es feliz, no me necesita de nuevo en ella….Además…..ya no soy la misma persona que conoció….." dice Saizou levantando un poco su muñón…y aunque me lo muestra sé que no sólo se refiere a sus cambios físicos…..es una persona distinta por dentro y no está seguro que la persona que es ahora le agrade a Kamanosuke…..prefiere que le recuerde como era antes…..pero por sobre todo, si le ve, la vida que lleva ahora con nosotros, terminaría y él no quiere arrebatarle eso….Le prometo no mencionar nada a nadie…..

Nos quedamos viendo el atardecer y pronto llega la hora de marcharme. Mi familia espera por mí y prometí llegar para la cena. Saizou me acompaña a mi embarcación y se despide de mí. Veo como se aleja sin voltear atrás, hasta que desaparece entre los árboles…el barco que le ha de llevar de regreso a Japón está en esperando por él en otra parte….Estoy segura que es la última vez que veré a mi amigo y eso me pone triste, sin embargo, luego de conversar con él, sé que ha conseguido apaciguar su espíritu y aclarar su mente…..eso me reconforta….va a estar bien…..por su cuenta…..

Adiós, Saizou…..

* * *

_Para aclarar, Kamanosuke vendría a ser como una concubina en este caso :) por si alguien se lo preguntaba._

_**Lisimi**__, tal vez no hayan terminado juntos pero es un __final feliz__, para cada uno por separado, así lo veo. Saizou encontró paz interior y Kamanosuke, un equilibrio en su vida. Van a estar bien :D Y en verdad Jinpachi no pierde el tiempo, como dices __**Tamat, **__jeje ya va por el segundo :D _

_Gracias a todos por leer el fic hasta el final :) por sus comentarios y PMs también. Son lo máximo! Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos. Bye-bye!_


End file.
